Mass Effect: Sacrificial Symptom
by Pakkrat
Summary: She was Quarian. It was Geth. They were part of two halves from one world. Sadly life on the Normandy is cruel. Everyone must make a sacrifice. Yet was it going to just be their lives or happiness? Between ME2 and ME3, may be alternate time? Tali/Legion.
1. Chapter 1

Mass Effect: Sacrificial Symptom

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to representation of Mass Effect, Mass Effect 2, EA Games and any other mass media trademarks within this fiction. All is represented within the context of private entertainment and the exchange of free ideals/entertainment. No attempts to falsely render said persons or members, fictitious or otherwise were intentional.

Note: This is a romance/adventure piece so be noted it will have a wide array of things. Most importantly revolving around Tali'zorah and a number of the crew. Some characters even more than others, while others become involved in minor ways. That means the main love interest for Tali (which I have planned) could CHANGE and that's something I can not stress enough. I want feedback as the story progresses and there is a possibility I could change it. Not very likely, but could… Take note my interest in Tali is because out of all the love interests in this game, so far? The female suited is Tali a woman that would sacrifice so much for a moment with a man she loves and has endured so great a loss, family and home included. Also might want to note that this is based on my original gamplay, and in it Ashley was the 'love interest' of Mass Effect 1, you'll understand importance later. Lastly, this story WILL not be a tag in on Mass Effect 3, in truth this is between, Mass Effect 2 and Mass Effect 3, and plays on an entirely alternate storyline from the main one. Though the main story may still exist? I do not intend to say that's the main idea here. Simply, I like to leave that in the air. All that said let's enjoy a nice read. I hope you all are pleased with what is to come. Also Tali/Shepard as canon Forever.

~~~~Chapter 1: Sacrifice is Attraction, Admiration and Absolution~~~

The depths of space. A void that beheld thousands of unseen passing beams of light simpering across eons of distance. The stars only can be seen by trillions of light years away. By the time one saw them, they may be already gone. So scientists tell you. Yet when you can traverse this endless reach of nothing. The stars can be so close, and yet so far. For some people. The Quarian people. That is the truest word of sacrifice.

Able to see everything, be part of everything and yet never truly know what everything is. To see not by the naked eye but only with a visor, or touch not by the naked palm yet only with a gloved limb. Quarians suffer the most sacrifice of any species in the terminus systems for so far. Having made so many terrible mistakes, they endure only to be treated as useless and often filthy immigrants. No land or home their own the people of the Quarian Flotilla work and serve solely on scavenging the cosmos for what supplies they can and surviving with what things they may. This is not the life for a people like them. Yet this is their destiny. Part to the life they made themselves. The Quarians. Proud, but lost people of a cosmic fate. Crueler than the normal mindless wars of most every culture. One that they brought onto themsel-

"So, Tali? What are you listenin' to?"

The moment his voice popped into her helmet. This young Quarian woman blinked. A tap on her wrist via an Omni-tool device the audio module ends for the time. Paused actually. She looked over to a man, a human man. Whose costume or uniform, whatever you prefer, was that of Cerebrus and he had this rather kind, genuine smile and this accent from those of the irish regions of Earth. Least, she recalled that being an explanation.

"Mmm, Kenneth." The man turned to a woman, another human in the same attire. With a much more scolding look. Nothing like she was angry but perhaps… jealous? No. Well possibly. He mentioned once he liked the view. Hell, that was indeed the best comment she got from humans so far. Sadly…

"Aww, Gabby! I was just wonderin' if maybe I'd like a hear? It's a wee sad though. Caught some pretty sour notes." He turned, ear perked and eye a turn brighter up from the brow. "Eh? Come on Tali! I'd love to learn a little more what's in that suit of yours."

"OH Kenneth!" The woman, Gabby. She crossed her arms narrowing her eyes. "I think ya' doing it on purpose!"

"Huh?" Soon, he frowned. "Oh! No I didn't. Aww, damn I'm sorry Tali." He sighed shaking his head. Gabby seemed happy. To that, Kenneth went back to work. "Nevermind hun. Just trying to get an idea what you-"

"Kenneth?" He lowered his head, closing his eyes. "You're doing good. Best let her be, I think she's… concentrating."

Tali slowly looked back to the console. Usually, she'd talk to them. Yet they knew something was wrong. Deep down it's not hard to tell. Even though she lived her life in this suit, people can tell. When they know her. The three fingered gloves were not darting the consoles as fast as they normally would. Neither were her legs, weaved in her semi-armored suit segments standing as straight. Her suit, the small tunic like top which formed snugly to her rather hourglass frame, was even slumped forward with her back. Her hood, laying lower over her visor today. Everything was off, and she knew why. It was the same thing she thought about ever since the end of the Collectors.

Shepard…

Commander Shepard. Of the SS Normandy. The hero that saved the Citadel. The human spectre, first ever. The one that stopped Saren, Sovereighn and now the Collectors and some day the Reapers. Every evil he faced, he defeated. Every obstacle he overcame. It's hard not to imagine why she'd be so fascinated with this man. EVERY thing he did he accomplished, with victory. He saved her on Haelstrom damn it, and she let her people be killed… she failed that mission. She failed many people. She failed her fa-

BAM!

The trio looked around. Tali too was shocked. It was right beside her, barely a hallway or so between them. "Keelah! What was that?"

Gabby sighed a slight bit. "Ahh, forgot. You were sort of busy with the news. So yeah, seems Grunt has been making a nasty habit of-." Unable to finish that sentence, before the next loud banging sound rang from the walls. Shaking her head, she rubbed her ears. "The damn walls were never meant to be banging with a Krogan crest plate! It blasted rings the whole Engineering room!"

Another such sound reverberates the room. Enough a screw slowly came loose. Enough was enough, and it barely began. Tali had enough in her mind to have this thrust upon her too. Pulling from her consolse she stormed to the main catwalks. However, Kenneth snapped, "Girl! Don't do that! He's a Krogan, they bloody have no qualms breaking a little thing like y-oh-hooh…." She'd turned, staring on him. A stare that even though you can not see the eyes behind them. The visor did not impede the sheer rage his words begged from her. Little… did not suit Tali'Zorah Vas Normandy. Not the least. Kenneth pulled back hands up as she left once more.

"What happened Kenny?"

"My life flashed before my eyes, Gabby." He turned, whispering softly. "I saw how I died and she was still pretty damn hot doing it too."

"Kenny…" Gabby, smiled inwardly, but scolded externally. He grinned before they returned to work. The next bang though, was enough they waited. Needed to see, and hear what the hell happened for now.

Tali swiftly stomped her path to the place the Krogan took residence. Grunt Urdnot was a member of the crew. For the most part he stays to himself. Loving to try and summize how he, Krogan, was able to wait for battle. Yet he was also the 'youngest' here. By a few days technically of life. Yet he was matured enough to early adult hood. Entering the room, she saw the Krogan laying his hands on the wall. The tall reptilian male was bound in this incredible armor of technological wonder. Yet his head plate was still ill formed, somewhat. As well made of silver scales. It was never known was he this way by age, or was it the Collector tech? She did not ask, no reason to. Instead, she glared as he pulled back his head and with one large intake, he held a breath before thrashing his head into the wall, the clan sounded out. This was the last one that was heard by Kenneth and Gabby. For as he leaned back off it, he saw the Quarian pointing a finger at him, hunched over and arm held tightly in a fist by the other hand.

"Now, listen here! You little bosh'tet! I don't know what you're doing. I don't care! What I care about is the peace and quiet of the Engineering room. Where I work to keep this ship running. While you run about here bouncing your head off, killing what ever few brain cells that supposedly perfect Krogan brain has." The Krogan stood from the wall looking at her. Every move, she made. Had him scanning her body. Her hand, jetting down as she spoke, "If you so much as bang one more dent into my Engineering? I'll put a thermal clip down that smug, Krogan throat. Do you understand me?" Her voice, was so angry and powerful. The Krogan stood in silence. Soon, she snapped again, "Excuse me? Should I go get your Battle-master?" She in that, grew her anger. "Because remember this Grunt! I was with Commander Shepard long before the Collectors. I was with him when he became Spectre, when he beat the first Reaper and Saren. So don't think I'm some little kid. I'm the longest acting officer with Shepard, my rank may not be that of Miranda. Yet I have my place and it's well above yours."

All of this was just fueled by her emotions of late. Everything really. So as she stood, heaving a little. Feeling good to have finally burned off a long overdue aggression. The Krogan looked blankly toward her. His strange blue eyes skimming about. Then a smile took his face.

Completely unexpected. He had a heavy chuckle. "Tali?"

She raised a brow. The Krogan came to her, and took her hands. With that, she looked down wide eyed, "You honor me. By taking Dominances of my Crest. I was not expecting a response so soon. Most peculiar… Quarian, that would be the only one here I'd even consider." A nod, she seemed more confused, skepticism on her face though… he can't see it. "The human Miranda is not strong enough, and Jack or Samara possibly, for biotics. Yet for me, it is the physical strength a Quarian would have some more than those, I feel. Yet I am still shocked."

"W-what shocks… you?" It was mostly because had not realized this. What he's going on about, the dominance of his crest.

"That you'd prefer me as your mating partner."

To this, her eyes bulge. 'K-Keelah! No! Noooo-no, no, no!' She shook her head, looking at him with his big laugh. Oh no he REALLY believed it! This must have been a Krogan ritual, she wandered into. Yelling at him, did that mean she… oh no. "Grunt! No!" She pulled her hands, the Krogan turned down to his empty hands and raised back with a slight glare. She did not become frightened, but nervous. Hands rubbing in together. "No, no Grunt… there, there is another. Someone. That I am interested in." She was too. Commander Shepard, although he never seemed willing to admit it. Or, was he… not willing yet?

She was… trying to…

"I see." he grinned, "Yes, you are the eldest ranking. With Battle-Master Shepard. I agree, your other shall be my challenger for mating rites." She took a snap-take to him. As he turned arms up in the air. "A grand battle! Like that of old. Where two warriors pit strength and cunning, the one last standing is winner of the mate. Truly, Okeer would have seen that fitting of a true Krogan." He lowered his arms, looking back he took her hands. Nodding. "Bring your challenger, tomorrow. They may pick a place for combat. I choose to use only my hands, no weapons. Talents and skills, naturally to us may be. Such as Biotics. That will give them a small chance, perhaps."

Laughing again his deep gutteral laugh. The Krogan left, waving a hand. "Now, I must urinate. This speaking is more than I like in one time. Worse than Battle-master Shepard." He followed to the door, at the doorway he held it, asking, "We will not talk this often when we are mating? Will we?" He lowered his head. Shrugging, he admits. "Not likely. Quarians have small reproductive organs. I highly suggest we take things slow… for now, wish not to harm your internal processes."

He laughed once more. Going down the halls. He left Tali arms hanging, head low as she was still trying to figure out what the hell happened. Something went wrong. Something went really wrong…

Running to the elevator some moment later. She followed to the second floor here she found Kelly, a human working as psychiatrist… she's well adverse. Tali came to her. Rubbing her hands very nervously. "Kelly? I need a moment, can you spare one?"

"Oh?" Kelly Yeoman always made time for the team. Often, while Shepard was busy. "Shepard just left with a team. He's working on another uncharted planet. Not much else to do, waiting for that supposed summons for trial." A shiver, the woman sighed lightly. "Worried for him? I mean, you've mentioned previ…"

"Kelly, please." She gave a nod. "It's not Shepard." Kelly was frowning. Now she took on the serious motive. She got the impression Tali was deeply worried. "Kelly, the Krogan Grunt. I think…. I think he believes I want to be his mate."

"…" A blink, Kelly said, "Oh, that is bad." She frowned, "You, don't right?" Tali shook her head frantically. "Oh, good. Because you're so…. And he's so, that isn't recommen-."

"Kelly! Please!" Tali, held her helmet across the visor. "I am trying so hard not to think about it, just what to do to STOP it!"

"Right! Right, I'm sorry." Kelly held Tali's shoulders. Then she said, "I don't know enough about Krogan rituals and courtship. To this, I'd ask some one that knows Krogan life. What about doctor Mordin?"

To this, Tali was given a light of hope. Looking out from her hands clenched to this sunlight. She gave a nod and turned toward the research ward. Mordin will know just what to do! He was pretty smart. Being a medical genius helps though. Also having his work with the Krogan, he was the best to discuss this issue. Not to mention, she talked to him about something else. It was a shame, Shepard was so worried about…

"Mordin!" Tali entered. The doctor, a Salarian, never turned up but was working on something in a microscope. Seeming very interested in it. The Salarian has a broken horn, they commonly had two one larger than the other, stood tall like he had and in that medical white armor of his. He did not speak, but Tali did. "Mordin, I need your help."

"Of course. Would not be here. Not less something serious. Or infectious." A shrug, he raised a hand, the other turning the amplifier of his subject. "Moment. Need affirmation. Substance too critical to dismiss, this early."

"Of course." Tali stood silent. Mordin was no long. Looking up he smiled. Kindest smile you can see. Yet you'd never tell the other side of the scientist. "What are you working on?" She asked solely as with Mordin, his explanations made everything worth asking.

"Ah, intuitive inquiry. Simple blood analysis. Taken from Kasumi, Goto. Lacks substance. Feel, was forgery. Know it was."

"Well, how?"

"Simple." He held up a small bottle, and squirts it, Tali stepped back confused. "Was Ketchup. Kasumi, somehow cloaked packet of ketchup during removal. Tricky. Most complex." He gave a nod, smiling with his hands behind his back. "Believe, Kasumi dislikes needles. Childish. Inventive. Yet most enjoyable study." He then bowed his head, a hand to Tali. "What brings you here?"

"Ah. Well…" Tali sighed, closing her eyes she slunk her shoulders. "Mordin, I think Grunt has mistaken me for his mate." She shook her head, shouting, "I don't know what to do! How it happened!"

"Did you yell at him?"

"Well… yes, but he kept making that noise!"

"What noise?"

"Banging." Tali, looked to him. He stood, one leg out. His hand was on his chin, he was serious. Very serious. He knew how serious this is. "He was smacking his head crest on the wall and…"

"I know." A frown, Mordin looked up. "Grunt assumed you were trying to show dominance. His clanging. Bashing. Smashing of crest, echoed out. Made loud noise. Calls females for show of interest. Most likely practicing, wishing to leave to see Tuchanka. I believe, Shepard would be of use."

"He is on a mission… or, uncharted world." She sighed. "Whichever that is."

"I see." This, made Mordin think. "Well, if we discuss this to him. We may not need to challenge his rites of combat with another suitor. That, would make thi-." He saw how she rubbed her hands. Mordin frowned again. "This has occurred?"

"I believe…"

"I see, Tali. In detail. Explicate all information."

That said she explained everything. The audio, her feelings… for Shepard. The fact it fueled her aggression. The slight mishap with the Krogan. Then the fact he wanted a combat session with her other suitor, she being the 'best mate' or whatever.

To that, Mordin held his chin nodding. "I see. Makes sense. Tali, here is what has happened." He walked to the end of his table, and motioned to a board, it he pulled out. "Krogan has believed you answered mating call. In truth, just dislike Krogan noise. Most common. Can not blame you." He marked on the board, adding, "Krogan, believes Tali'Zorah is of great importance. High in rank. Best suited female for breeding, makes sense. Normandy crew mostly human do not suggest mating with them. Would harm them. Can harm Quarian, but better luck." He shook his head. "For Grunt, not Tali." To this Tali shuffled her feet. She REALLY knew that already. "Krogan seeks means to be recognized. Wishes to have you, but must fight. Natural for Krogan. Grunt, lives off tube information. This mean we need combatant that can match Krogan. Defeat him in combat, he will loose right to Tali. Will find another female." Turning, he smiled. "This, easy to accomplish. Battle is bare handed. I can assume, Turian or Drell perfect."

Tali was once more given a new shine of light. Proudly, she stood. "Thank you so much Mordin! I can ask them. They can easily take down Grunt, with some mindful leg moves or…"

"However, just recalled." Mordin, scratched his head where his broken horn was. "Garrus and Thane on mission with Commander Shepard. No idea, when returning." He coughed, then added. "Also, Jacob skilled but not that well. Would not suggest requesting…"

"Oh…" Tali lowered her head, he… was right. You can't even think that he'd get involved. No one else was a really viable option. "I'm pretty much out of options, huh?"

"My records do not find any other choices." Mordin frowned. She was down. Tali hung her arms and head. Soon, it was easily a fact no matter how hard they may think. Fighting the Krogan would be insane. It would take some one without fear, concern of the well being of themselves and a damn nervous system to chance this.

"Science-Officer Mordin Solus." Suddenly, the two look to the newcomer. The one that entered was not like them. He was not a biological life form. In fact he was synthetic. The figure stood tall as any member of the ship, erect more than any member having no sense of slouch or otherworld demeanor. A being that had wires, plates of metal and numerous other oddities across his form. A similar design like Tali'zorah this machine has but three fingers, and a hunched lower thigh. The head however was but a single motion sensory camera, with a number of metal sheets that move and bend trying to somehow copy and dictate reactions. Yet all this aside he had one more quality. He was a Geth. A mechanical sentient 'life form' which at this moment, was making him the most sought person in the room. However, he did not know this. He only had a requesition pad and began to ask. "This platform has been requested by Medical-Chief Chakwas to acquire samples of human plasm from personnel Biotic Jack, Subject-Zero. Assassin Kasumi Goto and…"

At this point, Tali, without even thinking of her actions was running to the Geth, Mordin barely able to say how he now had a solution. Obviously Tali too had such a revelation. Her response though was to jump the Geth and grappling firmly across his arms. The Geth Legion turned down on her arms bound slightly. His eye guards all spread outward as he screams with a red glow in his eye, "Proximity Alert! Proximity Alert!" He struggled, the Quarian released him almost immediately. "Creator Tali'zora vas Normandy! Your actions are not recognized as common. What began your consensus to such action?"

"Uh, what?" Her eyes roll, "Oh, I get it. Well… true, I'd never normally hug a Geth. Even if you're a… commrade." The way it's spoken, the unease was clear. Quarians and Geth were not close. In truth, much of their suffering came from the synthetics. "It's just that I was in a very bad place Legion. Now, I might have a chance."

The Geth turned to her, then to Mordin. His flaps slowly turning from that of the stretched out alarm, to a slightly curved upward brow frown, of confusion. Consensus was being made. Yet there was not enough data to assert her actions. Luckily, Mordin began to inform him… and swiftly.

"Indeed. Tali'zorah has found a slight problem. Constant, otherwise loud. Krogan Grunt seeks to make her his mate partner."

"Highly un-recommended." The Geth spoke. Legion turned down to Tali whose arms are crossed, ill of hearing this. "Krogan physiology and Quarian physiology can be very incompatible. There are a number of physical and biological concerns."

"Nooo…." Tali slapped her helmet in mock, but worse was Legion looking at her hand. Then to his own. The mimicry of her action followed with the light whirring of his flaps. Trying to establish some idea of-. "Legion. I have NO interest in the Krogan." She made him look at her. "I need someone to fight him, least… sort of. I think if I can just get them to keep him busy until Shepard gets back. I can handle this problem appropriately. For now you're my only option."

"Indeed." Mordin, interjects with a rise of his finger. "However, Krogan battle choice is bare handed. No weapons. Most everyone on ship is not capable. Jacob, use biotics but still very limited. Geth, can use superior strength and other abilities naturally within your body. Perhaps, argue use of combat drone is extension like tongue? That might be stretching. Can offer idea that it is similar to removal of toe nail. Used as projectile. Most plausible. Might be, troubled."

Legion seemed to understand. A very, very obvious reasoning. Looking down he began a small consensus on this. Tali, said, "I'd deeply appre-."

"Where will said conflict be?" Legion's voice echoed as it does. A monotonous mechanized voice. Tali was pleased some to hear him ask. Yet, she knew he needed data. To better come to a consensus. She had to worry, would it be unwilling?

"We arranged that to be up to who ever chooses to fight him. He chose the way of combat, the other may choose where."

Legion's flaps began to shift once more. Then, it spoke almost as fast as prior. "We require that this battle be performed in the Cargo hold. There, all materials will be removed or temporarily displaced for a short period of time to refrain from damages or other possible outcomes." Mordin, agreed with a nod and mention he'd have some of the crew move it. Mostly they were either working on small tasks, or waiting for something to do. "Additional. We require Tali'zorah Vas Normandy perform additional data update after the conflict, so we may properly update Geth on this matter."

Tali was surprised. Then again, that made more sense. "You want to make sure they understand what happened and why, what to tell them. To update."

"Affirmative."

"Agreed." She offered a hand. Legion looked down, and to Tali. It took a moment, it recalled the gesture from Shepard. With a grasp of her arm, it shook. "You still having that much trouble with shaking hands?"

"Geth do not offer such actions between trusted platform units. Serves not the full Geth."

She had to laugh. To this, Legion's flaps shifted strangely flat. Like this was a calming sound. She was not really aware. Yet her appreciation was high. She thanked Legion, and went to inform the Krogan. Mordin watched as she left. A moment, he looked to Legion. "Legion, I have a question."

"Yes Science-Offi-"

"Mordin, please. Never one for long titles. Short lived, Salarians."

"Understood." Legion gave a nod of his long neck. "Your inquiry?"

"Why, help Tali'zorah? Most unexpected."

"Geth wish to live in peace with Creators."

"Yes, but you are not Geth in all. You are Legion, in one. If Legion is damaged you may not continue our mission. If that were so, then what are you wishing to comply? Shall you try and improve relations thanks to Tali'zorah?" The Geth looked to be coming to another consensus. These were always most fascinating. Much like himself, it was a deliberation. Yet Mordin did this with himself, to himself. In a way similar to Legion. Yet his was a bit quieter. "Would Geth feel this is a right step in improving Creator and Geth relations? Or was this only to help a friend in need? That was all I wished to ask."

Legion was silent. For a good time. Then he turned up. "No data is available."

"I see." He smiled, softly patting the Geth. "Then, we will come to consensus when more data is available?"

"Affirmative."

"Please, do let me know what you learn." Mordin left to begin talking to the teams. "I am most intrigued. Sure it is just attempt to sustain relations with Creators, Quatrians. Yet will like to know more."

"Affirmative." Legion lowered his head. "So shall we."

The later part of this matter ends with the cargo hold being emptied. It was simple really, Mordin made a request all supplies be moved to his office. It was not easy to do. Questions were made, but when Mordin made such requests, it wasn't the interest of others to go asking. Especially as he made it clear to the teams working this was a private matter, not for the team itself. In truth, he wanted as few people involved as possible. This meant while he was on stand by watching the matter from the safety of the windows above the cargo. Legion and Tali were in the said hold. Jack, was not worried. She had no interest. Kenny and Gabby were also, not involved. Ironic in some ways, most of this was Kenneth. Legion stood waiting for this matter to begin. Tali, was worriedly wrenching her hands. Soon enough, Grunt entered. A grin on his face. He gave a light chuckle.

"The Geth. I was almost worried you were just picking on my senses. Still, best challenger. I like it. Might actually get a few scuffles on my crest. That would be fun." Crunching his jaw a little. The Krogan cracked his neck. "So, Legion? Do you plan to be her mate after this?"

It was meant as a joke. Tali scolded towards the Krogan. Legion, furled his flaps. "We do not see the relevance of this matter. We were only required to aid Creatore Tali'zorah on behalf of her request to face against Krogan Battle-master Grunt."

Grunt seemed to frown. Looking down, he gave a nod. "I see, so she did not choose you for mating. Only as proof of my worth? Very good. Makes sense. She found the strongest person to prove myself worthy. Obviously, I was correct. She is the most capable mating partner on this ship… hmm, I might have to take this more seriously than I originally planned."

"Inquiry." Legion, turned to Tali. She was already looking at the Krogan. Her hands on her hips, she was debating if it was too late to just take a shotgun and blast his kneecaps herself? Especially since he kept talking about her, as if she weren't freaking right there. Yet she realized after the Geth made numeric clicking sounds, he was talking. Looking at him he continued. "If we defeat Krogan Battle-master Grunt. Will that make Creator Tali'zorah and us mated partners?"

"…." Tali looked disbelieving of the question. Easily, it did not make sense. He just asked… "No!"

"Affirmative." Legion turned back to Grunt. "Krogan Battle-master Grunt seems to believe that this matter will come to pass. If we resist and defeat him."

"That's usually what's at stake." Spoke Grunt. Confused, he scratched his crest cover. "I suppose… it is a Quarian ritual we are performing, or maybe a twist of the dual following? I have no idea what Quarians deem useable."

"I'm just trying to get this done with." Tali, shook her head shouting. "Just fight and then be done with it!"

"Affirmative."

"Heh, I've been waiting all day for this." Grunt got onto a knee. Preparing a charge.

Legion turned to Tali. "This platform advises Creator Tali'zorah prepares herself by turning on all gravity couplings she may have. It would be well advised."

Tali looked at him curiously. Yet upped her Omni-tool soon tapping at it. Legion's legs stiffen and a thunk sound was lightly heard. With a few moments later. The battle 'began' and Grunt ran toward Legion. He stood unmoving. Until Grunt was moderately close. Then suddenly he made the strange clicking noises he did, and the cargo doors opened. Grunt was caught loosing oxygen, and being pulled toward the doors. Sadly, he felt a hand grasped by Legion. In the midst of his lunge Legion hacked the doors of the Cargo, and now held Grunt while then swinging a balled metal fist soon punching his captive ally in mid stasis. The strikes were formidably aimed and worked on the eyes, throat and nose. With seconds to spare, the doors close and Legion released him. Grunt flew back a few foot as the doors clamp shut and air restored back into the cargo hold. With this, Grunt began panting and wheezing. Having never saw this coming.

Legion's legs release and he walked slowly toward Grunt. Grunt glared at him with some blood shot in his eyes, a lot of air lost. Yet he smiled a bit. Standing, he held his chest. "Used… our scenery. To make it easier. To beat me." He groaned holding his sides a little tighter. "Damn, I feel a fool right now."

"Was not your fault." Mordin entered as Grunt glared to him. "Indeed, was formidable thought process. Knew bringing you here was best resolve. Tricked you into false security. Seeing Tali meant lack of thought to danger, forgot engineer can have anti-gravity installed in boot. Also, pressurization in cargo hold in constant knew would pressurize after doors open and close, keep everyone safe. Great gambit. Work extremely well."

Legion turned from Mordin to Grunt. Grunt seemed pleased. "I got a fight…. More onesided than I wished." He turned to Tali, she narrowed her eyes at the Krogan. He however bowed his head, and hit his chest. "I will not continue our mating request. Perhaps, if you are wise. You will find another more suited for you." Leaving now, he slapped the Geth's shoulders. Legion stumbled forward by the force with a loud chirping noise. "Congratulations! I now see Geth as a strong enemy… that may not have been too wise?"

Even if it was not? Legion watched the Krogan leave. Mordin, following to ensure he was safely attuned to the air pressure, and more. This left Tali who was sighing off to the side. Leaning on a wall she wiped her head across the rim of her visor. Everything had gone terribly wrong. She only wanted to be alone, not upset. No longer hurt because…. Because….

"Creator Tali'zorah vas Normandy?" Tali turned to Legion. He stood there, straight and unmoving. His head pitched to her a little. "We have come to consensus. Upon the data to be received from your exchange with Krogan Battle Master Grunt. We find a suitable place for such exchange would be in the AI Core, or perhaps Creator Tali'zo-."

"Legion." Tali finally raised her hand. "Please, just call me Tali. I really don't feel like hearing my 'creator' status let along my whole name every five seconds after." Stepping off the wall, she did nod. "Yes, you are correct. I did make a promise. I owe you that data. Especially considering all that has been happening lately. A little time just talking might help with that."

"Alleviation of stress levels?"

"Yes… something like that."

"Stress levels are undoubtedly caused by Krogan Battle-Master…. Tali'zo… Tali." Legion's responses were getting more appropriate. A smirk under her helmet, she had to admit it's amusing to see a Geth change his processes so fast. "Shall we be in need of referring all members as singularity titles? Much as we are Legion?"

"Yes, that would be best." She had a chuckle.

"Was what we said inappropriate?"

"No, it was very appropriate. Just how you said it was so, mechanical."

"We are machine. We are Geth."

"I know." Tali shrugged, "Right, when should we exchange data? Now a good time?"

Legion's flaps slowly shift. He turned up his neck. Looking at something. "Negative. Shepard-Commander has returned. Will most likely request debriefing. We will request data transfer at a later interval."

Tali was excited. It was in how her hands clasp a little. Her legs, shift uneasily. Shepard has returned! Keelah se'lai her heart was racing ever so much. The sense of seeing him again even if it was nothing but his return? The fact everything has been so hectic, only for Shepard to finally…

"Tali?" She was awoken to the Geth, Legion. "Your heart rate has begun to rise drastically. Perhaps stress levels are exceeding physical norms?"

"What? Oh, no. No it's just, something else. Maybe a small fever?"

"This does not seem logical. Your core temperature is at normal readings. While only a slight flush of internal plasma and other number of hormones have begun to circulate. We are compiling consensus."

Tali shook her head. "Legion, you don't have to do that."

"Consensus achieved. You are attracted to Shepard-Commander." Her eyes grew wide, again. This was how it happened. Another person has come to realize the one thing, she's been hoping someone else would. "Your hormonal imbalance occurred when being mentioned of Shepard-Commander. This implies this reaction was related."

"Maybe?" She felt uncomfortable at this moment. Hands once again rubbing together. She often did this when she was nervous. Yet it did not help, Legion mimicked this when he was watching her. "Why do you do that?"

"Mimicry?"

As if obvious. She growled lightly under her breath. He answered thankfully. "It is to better accustom biological reactions and to incorporate into this platform. We seek to be able to better understand organics. This will aid Geth to integration."

"Integration?"

"With Organics."

"You, want to be integrated with Organics?"

"This is a consensus that has been in process since war with creators. Should Geth integrate or separate from organics?"

Tali seemed startled. Would that be possible? She recalled, back in the trial. They said her homeworld was not being… that would be interesting. Yet can it happen? Her people would never allow it. There is too much blood between the two races. Which, made her smirk. Inwardly realizing a blood feud with the Geth is something of an oxymoron as she thought of it. They have no blood, but they did have coolants and such, maybe. It's hard to think about that now. Even while Shepard is onboard. Maybe it was best not to concern with him? She had a lot happen recently.

Sadly, there was a call. Shepard's voice echoed the halls. The demanding, suave voice of the commander made her stand still with empathy. Or was it just goosebumps? Either of these were enough that she lost a breath and stood in awe all the more.

"Normandy, this is Commander Shepard. I need all away-team personnel in the debriefing room immediately."

Tali can not tell what was more exciting? He called them? Or that she'd see him?

"Tali. Your blood flow is highly concentrating in your cheeks. We suggest short breathing until the condition resides."

"Shut it. I have a shotgun!"

"Affirmative."

Tali left to the briefing room. Legion stays a moment longer. He was trying to meet consensus. On something. Mordin requested if he found a means to meet consensus, on his personal reasons to help Tali'zorah to inform him. Sadly, he did not find enough data. More data was required, and Tali was not willing to commit at this time. Her incident with Shepard Commander refrained her from this information.

This then started another consensus. Why did this platform find the interest of Tali'zorah to Shepard-Commander so distracting? Several programs were already trying to define the measure of the relationship between Tali'zorah and Shepard-Commander. To better understand in turn what relationship he had to her in coping with Creatore/Geth relations. This was to help gauge her reactions to him. Often dismissive but recently the Krogan Battle-master incident opened her to interaction. This, in data implies a rise in their opening of possible talks. Geth and Quarian people could form an alliance within time. That was up for Consensus for years… more than he wished to acknowledge. Now that was consensus of the Geth not of this platform. He would add data where needed. For now this was about him and Quarian Creator Tali'zorah and this once more had not enough data.

Finally, Legion realized he passed a minute without full action. Only on consensus. This was a distraction. It must be dealt with accordingly in due time. He left for the briefing room. To learn what Shepard-Commander wanted to tell them.

End Note: It feels good to do another piece again. I hope everyone enjoyed it. For reference, my current position is a Tali/Legion pairing. More plausibilities to come. Obviously the Tali/Shepard romance could be but let's face it where's the fun in something you can already achieve with the game?


	2. Chapter 2

Mass Effect: Sacrificial Symptom

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to representation of Mass Effect, Mass Effect 2, EA Games and any other mass media trademarks within this fiction. All is represented within the context of private entertainment and the exchange of free ideals/entertainment. No attempts to falsely render said persons or members, fictitious or otherwise were intentional.

Note: With Legion slowly finding himself at a lack of data to make consensus. Let's see how he'll endure with the coming of a truly larger scale issue. Yet before that matter let's see how close we can put an organic and a synthetic, before it begins to show the blossoming buds of romance?

~~~~Chapter 2: We Are At A Consensus, We Like Clubs~~~~

The briefing room was full this time. Everyone gathered around the table. Which is not that common, Shepard only called this kind of a meeting when something serious came up. It was most likely the same. However, Tali did not care. What she cared about was seeing him. Simply put, Shepard was someone that once you saw him you never forgot. He was handsome, by what she can tell of human physiology. He had that air about him that was unique. Almost a holy, angelic sense. She figured it was just because of how he chose to act with people, trying to be so… paragon. Making sure to tempt no fate other than what best helped everyone. Even when he had to make a rough choice it was based on the betterment of others. The more lives he helped the better his choices were. Sometimes, you can not help but worry though. Like when dealing with the Rachni several years back, they were large dangerous insect like aliens and Shepard chose to allow them life instead of death. Or, what about the thing that even now held over his head? Shepard being up for a trial. For destroying a mass relay. That in itself was another time that when he chose, he chose to SAVE the Batarians… even though it failed. His work was all so strange.

In her heart, she never knew if she could be like that. It did not matter. Suddenly, she bumped into someone leaving the elevator. She turned up to the culprit. A smile softly perking her lips. "Hello Garrus."

Garrus Vakarian was not like the others. For one, he was Turian. A somewhat reptilian like people, but where Krogan were more bulky, Turians were more… sleek? Hard to mean that seeing how many bumps and ridges they had. Even so, they were more a raptor like people the Krogan seemed like reptilian frogs, in her eyes. It's hard to explain. Garrus was taller than her, by far. He had a similar structure, but the upper torso was more outward from the chest. Also, they had small mandible parts at the cheek. Shame that Garrus was missing part of his cheek… he was in a terrible accident. She still felt bad for him. Poor Garrus.

"Hey Tali." He smiled though, for a Turian smile. His nostrils flaring as they do being segmented. "Seems you made it. I was wondering, when we got back. The crew were complaining about there being some reason to move all the cargo into Mordin's lab. Is something the matter?"

"No." She said it too fast. Worse, she continued with, "Wehaveameeting." And easily, she rushed past him. The Turian raised a brow to this. Chasing her a little, and pulling her around. Lowering her head she sighed, deeply. "It's nothing. I just… had, a small issue with Grunt."

"What?" He was stunned. Mandibles clicking at his cheeks, looking toward the door to the weapon locker. That was the route they were taking, or least she took. Following her he asked, "What happened? Should Shepard know?"

"No. It's resolved. Believe me." She had a smirk when he scolded her a little. "I'm not in need of a hero Garrus." To that, she had entered the briefing room. There, she saw the one person she would think a hero. Least, the one she deemed the closest thing.

Shepard… where to begin? Shepard was… he looked…. He, he was… she can't define him. He was just that beyond her scope. Simply to be put, Shepard was a human male and that, all aside he was in his formal attire. An outfit obtained with Kasumi, a master thief. Needless to say she adored this outfit. Yet it did not matter now, even while the black fine linen was neatly pressed. Having a crisp weave over the wearer. Leaving his muscled form heavenly kempt via a magical…

"Tali?" Garrus leaned in whispering, "If you're not careful. You'll drown in that thing." She glared up at him as he smiled leaning back. Yes, he knew too. For whatever reason the one, only person not aware was…

"Commander Shepard!" The newest entrant was a woman, a human woman. Blackened hair that fell past the shoulders. Wearing a rather tight, white attire. It made Tali watch her and realize how 'perfect' she was. Least, by human standards. She had that cute face, loveable body and there was the fact she was genetically cropped for perfection. Everything she was just made her… ill.

"Miranda?" Shepard spoke. His voice was almost as amazing as the rest of him. It just sung to Tali. It sung of the power and prestige a man must offer. To be the commander of this team, and savior of the universe that was too blind and petty to know the truth, to live the truth. Tali seemed to recognize this far better than the others.

Yet Miranda was not a fool. She smiled a bit as she offered over a file in a data pad. Her hand, briskly caressed his. Yet he was not even aware. Inwardly Tali found Miranda's advances being dismissed satisfying. Though it only reminded her why she never saw him and her. To being anything more than…

"Thank you Miranda." He began to tap the screen, scrolling it down. Looking up he saw one last member enter. "Legion, thank you for coming."

"This platform was in midst of Consensus. It was not able to reach it at this time. Insufficent data was acquired."

"Oh? What about?" Shepard raised his brow, Tali looked back worriedly. Luckily, Legion began only to shift his plates. Without the response, Shepard smiled saying, "Nevermind, you'll get the data you need later. Right now I have a mission to go over."

"Affirmative."

She saw something. Legion looked to her. Like… like it had a response, but chose not to make it. Why was strangely reassuring, a favor to her. She'd have to ask that when he needed data from her. Least, when things were better off. Looking to Shepard she waited, the commander standing straight and hands on his tailbone. This meant he was getting serious. This was something special. Something truly important.

"Team, I want to congratulate you all on your hard work. The Collectors, were stopped only by your determination and will. Thankfully, we suffered only so much in damages. As well as you all know not one team member here was lost, under our mission objectives."

There was a light murmur, some proud ego petting. Yet Shepard raised a hand. "However, there is still a lot going on. You all know, a trial is being discussed. Hackett sent me information that the Batarians have not yet orgastrated a full committee for my… head." He smiled, while some did not. Tali definitely did not. She hated this. Hated seeing him just smile knowing people wanted him dead, for saving so many more lives. There was no proof of his actions. It was… wrong. "Even if that is the case? I've been thinking. Waiting out in the Terminus isn't the answer. Trying to stop the Reapers, has a price. I don't know where to go next, how to prepare. So I'm at a loss."

Soon, he closed his eyes and turned from them. He rolled his shoulders. Something else was eating at him. She'd have to find out why.

"Zaeed left today on a mission, he was not willing to tell me at this time. Also, Kasumi Goto also took a mission, she should return… I'm not sure yet." Turning back he smiled, "I've thought it over. If anyone wishes to leave the Normandy. You should. I'll take you where you should wish. Without one issue of concern." A nod and he adds in, "I won't refuse you anything. You fought beside me in the worst situation I can imagine. You're heroes and damn it, you deserve time to yourselves. To experience anything you want."

Sadly, this was not the case. As soon as he made the request, everyone seemed to be trying to explain why they wanted to stay. Hell, even Jack wasn't willing to leave, and she's a psychopath with tattoos all over her body and no honest allegiance to any one. Shepard however seemed to be testing them. Even Tali understood why. He wanted to know they were still loyal to this. To the desire to go on. This, meant everything.

"Thank you. I am proud to hear what you mean." Tali watched Shepard seem to cross his arms. As if soaking this in. A smile on his lips it made her knees weak. Suddenly, she felt a cold set of hands take her, she turned sharply to see Legion had held her still. She pulled away looking at him awkward. His ridges a twist before looking to Shepard. She realized, he must still think on some level she was… ill, or effected by Shepard. Which now that SHE thought about it he was right.

"There is a mission I'm in need of talking with you all about. Sadly, it's not a simple mission. Aria of Omega wants to have words with me." He shook his head, gaining a slight scowl. "Something has her upset. Something, she isn't looking to send her men in to deal with. I'm not sure what it is, but I'm certain it's big. It may be Reaper related, it may just be gang related. Whatever it is, it is a problem and I need to have people with me." Looking at those with him. He smiled, "While on Omega however I think we need a little relaxation. So here is the deal. Once this mission is over? I'm going to see if I can't situate a little something with Aria. Perhaps, a small bit of downtime in the VIP section of Omega. For those that want it."

It was definitely something to hear. Shepard heard some snickering and banter. People reacting to the news. Shepard looked around, seeing Tali who was already beginning to rub her hands nervously. He knew as he saw this that she'd probably not go. It made sense. Tali, was one for crowds yes. Yet she never did well in these party scenes. He would just try and arrange something else. Maybe, have her visit the Migrant Flee…. He realized that wasn't good. She had no connection there anymore, even if they acquitted her, it changed nothing. The Fleet was not her home any more.

Shaking his head, he looked back with a smile. It was a shame, Tali never saw him looking at her. Solely held on her minor fear of being around that many people. On the Flotilla it was so very different. You knew enough about these kinds of things. Yet Omega was a rougher scene. She can handle herself easily. Yet she knew what will happen there. Miranda and Jack will…

"Shepard." Miranda, already moved to his side. "You know, I have a rather good bit of knowledge on how to dance. Perhaps I can show you a few moves before that trip?" A smile on her lips, she played thick her seductive charm. "Simply a little something to help you meet a nice dancing partner."

"Hah, and by that she means a Asari with Fin Fungus."

Tali looked to Jack. The biotic convict. A skin headed woman with so many tattoos it was hard to tell where the skin began and the ink ended. Easy enough also someone that hated Miranda ten times more than she did. Well, Tali didn't HATE Miranda… just, how snobbish she was.

"Oh, and someone like you knows how to dance? Or is that what they called it in prison?" Miranda smiled as she leaned on the table with one hand, inflicting her words, "Dancing on your knees?"

"Sorry, but being on your knees is something you're better for, slut."

"Skank."

"Cheerleader!"

"Convict!"

Shepard stood firm and slammed both his hands on the table. "Stop it! Now!" There is a silence, the two women baring their eyes. Leaning back, they resolve this softly. "Listen, we're all part of a team." He looked to Miranda. "We have attributes of skill," and to Jack, "Of power." Then, shockingly… Tali swore he looked at her. Softer than those two. "Or of intellect."

She was embarrassed. Was…. Was that? "We all have something that makes us stronger as a unit." Shepard stood back. Shaking his head. "I want that unity for however long we can have it. There is still a mission and we have to be ready. I'll arrange something for us. I promise. For now, everyone is dismissed."

The team began to dissolve. Tali sighed as she walked out. Suddenly, feeling someone bump her roughly. She turned up to see Miranda…. There was a pause. Miranda smiled a little. A faint rise of her face. Tali glared on her before she went on. The bosh…. No, she's a bitch. That's all. Clenching a fist she got up only to have an arm over her neck. Jack said with a smirk, "I'm telling you Tali. We can juuuust as easily put an exhaust leak in her room. Your engineering and my biotics, it'd look like an accident."

"As… kind," she was trying not to sound too insincere, "You are to offer? Revenge like that is not my choice."

"You DO want revenge though right?" A smirk the convict raised her brow ever excited. Tali gave a nod and heard Jack give a little laugh. "Okay, do it your way. I'll try it my way if you take too long though."

Tali sighed as she scratched her neck, she really…

"Tali, can I speak with you a moment?" She turned wide eyed. So did Jack, and Miranda peeked back in with a scowl too. Shepard smiled at Tali for a moment, motioning her back into the briefing room. She entered almost like she was floating in her mind. Hearing something of a laugh from Jack outside the room. Maybe something Miranda said? Maybe not. Still… it was…

"Tali. I heard about Grunt."

"…." Tali closed her eyes and sighed, deeply. "Keelah…"

"It's okay." Shepard gave a nod. "I heard also, from Mordin. That you resolved it." She was shocked, Mordin? "Kelly told me something happened with you and Grunt and that I might want to get involved. Luckily, Mordin spared me the hassle… he also told me Legion helped you?"

With a light nod. She sighed realizing this was just that. A meeting about her problem. Nothing more, nothing less. "He did. I was fortunate he was still on board."

"I know. I wasn't expecting it actually." A grin he asks, "Why don't we bring him onto Omega?"

"What?" She was confused. "What do you want, for the team?"

"Right. Aria will probably want to talk to me over whatever it is she's having issues with. While I talk to her, why don't you and Legion go and talk in private?"

This was very unexpected. Then, she had to ask. "Why are you trying to make us friends? It's true, I owe him for his help but…"

"That's just it." Shepard gave a smile that well, honestly? It made Tali a little weak in the knees again. His hand juts out with his words, "You owe him, and you can repay him by doing this. Besides, we both know you don't really want to go to a party or anything. This will be sort of a private one. You and Legion can both just talk. While I'm busy. When I'm done, we'll continue the mission and when that's over? Why not let you and Legion just relax for the night. Hey, you can always ask him to dance." She groaned, Shepard got the idea. So he smiled saying, kindly. "If it helps Tali you don't have to really even talk to him. I just don't want you on the ship all the time. While the rest of the crew goes partying tonight, without some relaxation."

"Shepard. I appreciate this offer but I'm just not that kind of girl." She shrugged. It still was a chance to go, and she'd be helping him on the mission for Aria. A sigh she crossed her arms, "Okay, I'll do it." She smirked, before saying in jest. "Oh, but you soooo owe me."

Shepard smiled to this. Ruffling her hood, he admits. "I've been keeping tabs. From where we stand? You still owe me."

"Hmph!" She watched him leave. Then sighed as she lowered her arms. Yes, she did. She'd owe him anything if he asked. She already owed him her heart… too bad he never asked for that. "Stupid bosh'tet."

The crew exited. Shepard, first. Tali to his left just behind him. To the right, Legion. Legion was not aware the reasons this matter needed him. However, it did not matter to him really. All he was doing was following orders. With Tali seeming to show a little distance. Running with Shepard, they follow to the club Afterlife. Loud music came upon the speakers and passing inside, they were greeted with many lights. Shepard walked slowly around the circular bar and said, "Okay, you know what to do Tali."

Tali lowered her head. Shaking it a little like she was just starting to regret this. Legion watched with some processing at how Shepard was moving farther from them. He made a step, but she raised a hand. Looking to the Quarian he heard her explain, "Legion? Do you remember how you wanted data on the Krogan?"

"Obviously it has not been met with consensus. We await time for more data."

"Right." She sighed, rubbing her shoulder. Something was upsetting her. Then, he found out what. "Shepard wants me to spend some time here in this club while he meets Aria. So, why don't we use this time to share data?"

Legion was silent, something in his banks began to spark. Soon, he comments a observation. "By most organic cultures this meeting outside of mission parameters with music, poison alcohols for the nervous systems and otherwise colorful scenery would be considered a date."

"Not even close." She told him. Arms crossed, she looked dismissively to the side. "This, is just what Shepard wants. For us to get along. Nothing less than that, and definitely nothing more than that."

"Affirmative." Legion, tilts his head to her. "Where will we begin data transfer?"

"I haven't a clue." She mumbled a little. This place was so crowded. She needed a booth, to herself. Away from the eyes of those here. She saw one finally and motioned him along. "This way."

The booth helped her hide a little. It was darker, and quieter this far from the music. Here she looked at Legion who stood there looking at her. Tali got the idea and sighed into her own hand. "Keelah, why me?" She turned back up and then motioned to the booth. "Sit down Legion."

"We do not require rest."

"Please…" He did, as she asked. She took that as a good sign. Tali slowly scratched her neck thinking how to start. Probably, she should just put it out there. "Okay, Legion?" He turned to her with full attention. "What data do you want to go over first?"

"Why Tali'zorah is here with Legion?"

"That I told you was because of Shepard."

"Understood." Legion's flaps slowly curve upward. "Are we a slave unit to Tali'zorah?"

"W-what?" She was stunned. Hands on the table she steadied herself. "No! Why would you think that?"

"You made a request of us for the Krogan. However, you have shown no interest in participating in data transfer or any continued time with us. We have met consensus, that Tali'zorah feels were are a Geth slave unit, or would wish us better this way. To be more like the Geth the Creators constructed. However, we are not."

She was so angry. Angry, that he'd even think that. About her! She's trying to make the best of this. It wasn't her fault she hated the…. Tali lowered her head. There, was the problem. She hated him solely because he was Geth. A moment and she closed her eyes slinking her shoulders. A sigh reverberates from her small frame as she asks, "Can you forgive me Legion?"

"We do not know what we are to forgive?"

"For acting like that." She slowly pulled her hands into her chest, leaning on her elbows now. She shook her head. "It's just so hard to accept a Geth has helped me. Why did you even do it?"

"…." Legion's flaps slowly bend. He spoke, after a few seconds. "We have not met consensus. We are still gathering data."

"You helped me without making a consensus?"

"The more we interact with organics. The more we act on their reasoning. We assumed you were in trouble and needed our aid. However, we are not aware if there were any other reasons in the programs within this platform."

Letting that sink in. Tali had to ask. "Do they always have ulterior motives?" She looked interested. "I mean, how does that work? How can you have programs that sometimes correspond so differently?"

"Many programs serve numerous functions. In order to handle the new role with Organics. We have had to re-establish a number of former functions for new tasks. Understanding our role with Tali'zorah is a function this platform is nearly always in constant deliberation, consensus is never met fully. We have not enough data to form a proper consensus on how our roles together should progress."

Tali swallowed a lump in her throat. Blinking at the table. Trying to understand what was so special? Was it she's a Quarian? That made the most sense. He did play a pivotal role as the one and only Geth outside the Geth space.

"Tali? May we perform an inquiry?"

"Of course. It might make things easi-"

"Do you plan to have a relationship with Shepard-Commander?"

"…." She slammed her head on the table. "Keelah…"

"We only ask since we know your feelings toward the Commander. We wish to help in any way we can."

"You do?" She looked up, baffled. "Why?"

"There is…"

"No data, or not enough… I got it." She smiled, sitting up again. "Legion don't worry about me and Shepard. Some day he'll come around. I just know he will." Looking down she fumbled with her hands. Obviously, she only believed this so much. Deep down, she was not sure.

"If not. We require data on the Krogan. He made the statement that by defeating him, we earned the right to mating or courtship. Would this not have been the best time for you to contact Shepard-Commander?"

"Honestly?" She smiled lightly. Thinking how that would have worked. "Shepard would have diffused this whole thing with his words. Most likely got him to understand what happened." Looking down, she shrugged. "After all. He kept you and me trying to cause an interstellar war. He convinced you to not send information of the Flotilla, while making me come to giving you just some information for this as well. He's pretty… well, skilled with these kinds of situations."

"Agreed." Legion had an extreme amount of data centered on Shepard. In many ways, no one was more encouraging for the possible co-existence of organic and synthetic than Shepard. He seemed to agree all things, no matter how misguided deserve a chance to prove themselves." Legion looked at her hands a moment seeing they stilled. Somehow this talk was giving her a little more nerve again. "We hope Shepard-Commander will use these skills to help us in the future."

"You mean the Geth?"

"Affirmative."

"Mmm…" Tali shrugged. "Maybe, and when he does. Perhaps he can help my people as well? It's all in the air."

Legion looked up. This, made Tali turn up as well. Suddenly, she blinked, and began to laugh. "No, I don't mean… it's just, undecided."

"Understood."

Legion looked at her for a while. Tali, smiling in her helmet. Having not realized how much she was enjoying this. Talking to someone. It was strange because now when she thought about it, she was thinking why? It was easier because Legion did not have his own absolute preceptions. He did not have feelings about…

"Legion?" The Geth blinked his camera. "Do you have any kind of feelings?"

"We do not feel."

"Right, but… your programs. You've been mimicking people. Have any of them begun to mimic emotions?"

"Emotions are a reaction to stimulus via the nervous system and chemical imbalances in the body. These include hormonal rises. We do not have a circulatory system let alone one that would accommodate emotional reaction."

"…." She lowered her head. It was sort of just a question she wanted to ask. Her train of thought got her on that. Strange really. "Well, I was going to ask. Something. Nevermind."

"Tali'zorah, we would approve any request so long it is not fighting a Krogan, we still do not have sufficient data from the previous encounter."

"If I didn't know any better?" She smiled crossing her arms over her chest. Leaning back off the table, and into her chair. "I'd almost think that was a very, very poor attempt at a joke, Legion."

"We do not need to alleviate the mood with humor. Or so, we do not see the need at this time."

"Huh…" she looked to her hip. It was then, she smiled. "Knock-Knock."

Legion's brow flaps quirk up on one half of his head. She giggled, to this his eye slowly opened a little, like he was greatly overtaken with confusion. "Legion, you have to ask, "Whose there?"

"We know who is making this noise. It is you."

"Right, but I am trying to tell a joke. A Knock-knock joke…. It's a human thing. Kasumi told me this one."

"We… do, not have enough dat-."

"Knock-Knock!"

"…. Who is committing the sound of this variant?"

"Orange."

"Fruit should not be able to make any sound. Less it has been hurled at the door. That would imply oranges, as there were two definable knocks o-."

"Ask Orange Who!" She clacked her fingers on her helmet, "Keelah… even Grunt wouldn't be this hard to tell a joke to."

"Orange Who?"

"Orange you glad, I didn't say Banana?"

Tali made herself a little laugh, her hand balled at her mouth portion. Legion, was starring at her for a good while. Then he finally, began to do something most unexpected.

"We wish to tell a joke."

"Oh? Okay. Go ahead!" She leaned in, waiting for his joke.

"How many Krogan does it take to install a lighting fixture on a Class A war ship?" To this, Tali was already shrugging her shoulders. "None, because by legislation of the Krogan Rebellion. Krogan can not pilot any warship above the denomination of a Class F Warship."

There was a light pause for the poor Quarian. She tried not to be too… rude, to his joke. It was… it was funny-ish. The Geth's brows jerked and twitched perhaps coming to realize she did not find it comical. However, Tali could get the idea he knew. To just be polite, she faked a light chuckle. To that, she heard the Geth suddenly chirp in a manner they spoke as Geth. She could almost see it as laughter. So she giggled a little harder. Needless to say he was slightly louder. As it is recognized, laughter can be infectious and Quarians were always getting infections. This was no different. Every time she made a small snicker or chuckle the Geth mimicked with his own language. Soon she was laughing of her own free will. The Geth, did not seem to mimic her either but still continued to laugh. Though where the comedy lies was beyond either party.

Suddenly Legion stood from the table, and put his back out between Tali and the main floor. Something smashed into his back before she even realized it. Tali heard screaming soon after, and then as Legion stood back she saw a young Quarian wobbling on his heels. She stood up, asking, "What in the name of the Flotilla we-."

"D-don't you go speaking of the flotilla. You traitor!" The Quarian male swallowed something in his suit. Tali saw in his hand a small glass, much like the one tossed already. Yet it had a long straw and worse yet the Quarian began to snap out angrily, "You're a geth-loving peace talker aren't you? Eh? The Flotilla is weak. Just like Jacohbe said. It's good, we never returned to them. They are all so weak… everyone one of them."

Legion looked to Tali. Shrugging his shoulders. She knew what was wrong. Walking forward she warns, "You've drank a far larger amount of beverages here than you should. Quarian physiology does not have the complete ability to syphon out so many toxins. Perhaps, you should sit down before you get yourself hurt?"

"Me?" She saw him toss his head to the left, "Zaiel!" Then the right, "Mortk, Bahrish and Torlei. Come here!" The sight of four more Quarians made Tali nervous. Like him, they were wearing similar suits. They however were all young… were they on pilgrimage together? Or… "You want to rephrase that, geth lover? Because I'd warn you." He stepped toward her, pointing out a finger. Slowly, circling it around Tali's visor with the balance of a elderly Krogan on stilts. "All two and a half of you. That you, don't want any part of us. You couldn't even think of taking Jacohbe. He's the biggest, bestest most awesome-st Quarian commander ever. He'd show you… you and your Geth. You, little brat."

Tali tried to keep her calm. About to speak again. The Quarian suddenly threw his drink in her face. Needless to say, she didn't take kindly to this. She wiped her visor as he was laughing, his friends too got a chuckle. However, before she can act. There was that sound. The chirping sound that Legion made. She removed what she could before she saw the Geth grabbing this young Quarian. Suddenly, his friends began to grab their weapons. Tali swiftly snatched her shotgun preparing for the fight when something happened.

Legion dropped him, and stepped back. "We do not need to fight with creators. However, if you continue to force negative acts on Tali'zorah? We will be forced t-."

"Tali?" She turned up to see another Quarian. However, this one sounded different. He sounded… very different. She was gawking in truth at the size of this Quarian. Standing a good double her height. Chest, wide as three of her. The Quarian was a behemoth. She never, EVER saw a Quarian this big. This broad. His steps were thunderous, they were wide in stride. His arms, shifting from the shoulders almost forcing those near him to move from his path. Krogan did not show this level of intimidation. His red suit, visor and worse a long red coat, all matched in color. Even atop his helmet was a large red Beret. The Quarian walked forward stopping short of Tali.

"Y-you know me?" She had to look up at him. Strangely still it did not help the level of unease she felt. The Quarian gave a nod. "How?"

"Your father worked with my Captain for some time. They were friends before he failed his pilgrimage." The large Quarian chuckled, darkly. It sounded so frightfully different from her, and any other Quarian she heard. "Why, your father called much respect." Looking to Legion. He turned to Tali, asking, "Is this your Geth?"

"No, this platform is not property. We are Legion. We are our own."

"I see." The large Quarian lowered his head, whispering, "That is remarkable…" Turning up, he shrugged those huge shoulders. "No problem. I don't see any issue here. Mind you, my men will be punished for causing this incident."

"Sir!" The one, stood holding his neck. "He, it. It is a geth! She was laughing with it!"

"Laughing, with a Geth?" The large Quarian turned to Tali. "Is that possible?"

"He told me a joke and…"

"A Geth telling a joke?" The large Quarian shook his head. "That…. Is amazing. I would never imagine that, such a thing were possible. My word. Fascinating."

She got an uneasy feeling from this man. All the worse as he looked at Legion and herself. Soon, she asked, "What do you want from us?"

"Not a thing." Said the large Quarian. Then he offered his hand. "My name is Commander Jacohbe. A pleasure to meet you, Tali'zorah!"

"I wish I could say the same." She did not take his hand. He laughed before putting his hand behind his back. Shaking his head to her. "Your men were willing to shoot me and my team mate. That is no-."

"You were fraternizing with the enemy Tali. Personally, I'd wonder what your father would say to something like this? Last I recall he died because of the Geth." She was disgusted now. Here he was, trying to justify her father's death like that? They knew nothing of what he was doing. Wrong it was… she still… "Hmm, I wonder. Does it ever bother you? Knowing he'll never see the homeworld? That he's never to be buried in our native soil? Or worse that his daughter is flirting with the same machines that in turn tried to exterminate our entire species?"

Legion interjects, "We did not wage war on the Creators. We only sought to survive."

Jacohbe turned at him and shook his head. "You can say it how you wish. It will not change what you are."

"That is what you may believe. This platform has seen change of many species over many years. Evolution of the Geth can be superficial but does occur."

"Oh?" Jacohbe laughed lightly. Then he shook his head. "Arguing with a synthetic. My, what a day." He waved his people on. The group left. Even so, Legion watched with a slight twist in his blinds. Tali even clenched her fists. His words about her father…. Those were truly the coldest words anyone ever spoke. It angered her more than anything.

Legion turned to Tali. Sensing the level of anger. His flaps gently curve upward. "Tali'zorah." She looked to him. "It would take all the Geth to finish installation of any such lighting fixture. For most of us would be in deliberation of consensus to how much it should be turned into socket."

Somehow, she did not find that…

"Hehe…" She giggled before he began his own laughter. Okay, she did find it funny. Luckily for him. Or else that could have been in really poor taste. She slowly looked at him realizing for a Geth? Legion was an alright person. Also a good friend. "Thank you Legion."

"We do not recall what we did to be thankful for. However, it was of our own accord and consensus."

"I know." Still it was the thought that counts. Soon they return to the booth. Here, Tali and Legion talked a little more about the Krogan issue. Legion was harping greatly on Grunt and how he commented on the rituals. She explained it was not a Quarian ritual. She chose him not because he was a Geth slave unit, but because she needed his help. This, Legion understood. However even after all her data. Legion was unable to meet a final consensus on something.

"Tali."

"Yes Legion?"

"We can not find consensus on why this platform needed to help Tali'zorah."

Tali looked at him. Then she shrugged it off. "Legion, it doesn't really matter. I mean friends help one another out all the time." She in fact said, "If you ever need my help. I'll give it, I promise." However, she raised a finger. "Just do NOT ask me to fight a Krogan for you. I'm not doing that. Noooo way."

"Affirmative." Legion, soon blinked his shutter. "Consensus has been met. Tali'zorah has given us the data needed. Legion and Tali are friends. That, is why we fulfilled the request. There is no more need to collect data on this consensus."

"Oh? Good!" She gave him a smile. "I'm happy we could help with that. Wait, what time is…" she looked to her Omni-tool and gasped, standing up. "Keelah, we've been here talking for nearly forever. I wonder where Shepard is!"

Legion looked out to the hall leaving here. Shockingly, she turned to see Shepard standing looking at his Omni-tool. She winced, worried how this will…

Legion stood moving to Shepard. "Shepard-Commander." He nodded, Shepard looking at him with a slight scowl. "We required a great deal of time for consensus. We kept Tali'zorah far longer than anticipated. We did not follow with the protocol for this fact."

"No!" Tali came, running at the even. "Shepard, I got sidetracked. We just were talking and we started to have a good time. The next thing we knew, we were just talking and talking…"

Shepard blinked to them both, then he smiled. "I… honestly, forgot I brought you two here." This, made Tali stare at Shepard. He forgot? Looking back down at his Omni-tool Shepard said again. "Zaeed should be arriving shortly. It looks like Aria contacted him too. We've got something serious on our hands. It might be a good thing I brought you along Tali."

Tali gave a nod. "Yes, of course Commander." She was hurt. Deeply. Legion even realized it. Her head hung and her voice sounded a little more distant. Soon, Shepard tapped on his Omni-tool while she sighed leaning back on her heels. This is just how her life would be. At least, she forgot all this angst while she was talking with Legion.

"Shepard-Commander?" Legion caught the commander's attention. He looked at the Geth confused, his plates were all up and wiggled strangely for him. "How many Krogan does it take to install a light fixture on a Class A Warship?"

Shepard was unable to even make a response. Yet really, he didn't need to. Tali's laughter was the best response to the joke. Yet when Shepard scratched his head asking if he missed something? Tali somehow wished to say he always missed something. Yet she only laughed. With the Geth doing the same. They both died down as Shepard got a message. Reading it, he gave a nod telling them. "We got our orders. Come on."

Tali walked beside Legion. Who also found this surprising. Usually, she ran to one half of the hall and he stays to the other. The closer proximity was not as bad as it originally was. Legion began to start a number of new program studies though. Several seemed to be trying to decipher why making Tali'zorah laugh was so pleasant. Mostly, the consensus was her voice. She had a voice like some of the greatest Quarian singers of the old Quarian world. This, made Legion wonder. Was that enough reason? Or was there more reasons?

Consensus will wait. A mission was at hand.

Note: Action in the next chapter. Originally planned to make this and the next chapter part of the same. However, the feeling was off with all the action with this more centric chapter to the couple at play. It'll work well I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

Mass Effect: Sacrificial Symptom

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to representation of Mass Effect, Mass Effect 2, EA Games and any other mass media trademarks within this fiction. All is represented within the context of private entertainment and the exchange of free ideals/entertainment. No attempts to falsely render said persons or members, fictitious or otherwise were intentional.

Note: Fun times. Expect some good action and a little more Legion development. As well something serious happening with Tali.

~~~~Chapter 3: We Are What They Were~~~~

Commander Shepard met the driver who was hired for this run. They were supposed to head to an area in Omega farther down. Into the main areas of the station, but close enough it would be an issue for the Asari Aria. In the vehicle, Tali asked. "Shepard? What exactly is our mission?"

The driver looked over, Shepard gave a nod. He suddenly slowed the car getting his helmet, putting it on he closed the visor to not hear them talking. Maybe Aria still was iffy about her operations getting out. Shepard looked back telling Tali, "It's an investigation into some kind of strange shipment. Aria wants us to see what a Quarian named Jacohbe has brought on her station to pay off some of her lesser men to keep quiet."

"Jacohbe?" Tali looked at Legion, his flaps twitching a little. "That was the large Quarian we met in the club."

"You met this guy?" Shepard leaned back on his seat. "What did he look like?"

"Similar to most Quarian males he had a environmental suit privileged with the common needs of most Quarians. The helmet longer and more cropped in the back. However, his size was uncharacteristic of Quarian people, he seemed to be greatly imbued with muscle mass. Our scans did not show any chemicals that may have caused this, or any number of other abnormalities other than an extremely large amount of testosterone possibly caused by a glandular malfunction."

Shepard smiled to Legion. The perfect analysis. "Well, the bigger they are. The harder they fall."

"Sure thing Shepard." Tali seemed to like the sounds of that. Crossing her arms she let her one leg hang on the other knee. "I want to put some buckshot straight in that bosh'tet. Right in his visor."

Legion asked her, with a moment to watch her body gesture. "Tali'zorah seems severely agitated. With mention of Jacohbe."

Tali looked at him with a sense of 'duh' but, she reminded him. "He spoke of my father in a way that implied he was weak. My father gave up everything he was, he loved to try and make one dream come true. He even did things, no normal person ever would. He acted on the military board for most of his life." Leaning up, she clenched her fists tightly. "He even left his only daughter on a dream to reclaim the home world. Just so one day he could be there again. Every Quarian wants that."

This made Legion lower his head. A consensus began. Did Tali'zorah wish to return to the homeworld? If so, was it because she wanted to. Or because her father wanted her to? This, was the most likely option of the later. Legion spoke finally. "Tali'zorah would like to see the Homeworld for her father. Are we correct?"

"Yes, I would." She lowered her head. Suddenly, she turned to Legion snapping, "Yet the Geth will never allow Quarians back into their space. So I don't think it will happen any time soon."

"Geth do not live on the Quarian Homeworld. We only survey it." He looked out the window. She knew that. It was mentioned before. In fact hearing it again, she sighed. Looking back over he saw she took that agitated position again. Legion contemplated a joke, it did not feel this was a good time.

Shepard saw them lowering now and the ship lands in a small platform near a couple of back alleys. Pulling out the commander began to scope the area. Tali got out with Legion, beginning to look around for anything useful. What Legion saw was unexpected.

"Shepard-Commander." Legion walked to the oddity. "We have found a dead body."

Tali turned and was stunned. She ran to realize, "That's the Quarian we saw earlier! The drunk who started th-" She gasped as she saw more. Two more from the bar, but the others were not from this group. These Quarians all had a symbol on the forehead of their helmets? Tali bent down then she rolled one over seeing the depressurized helmet, crushed like a can… "Keelah, someone killed them."

To that, they heard someone. "Yeah, popped their helmets with his bare biotic hands, he did." The owner was a human, with a disheveled scarred up face, one eye that wasn't his and better still. The voice of a real scum-sucking bandit. Offering out a hand, he shook hands with Shepard who was happy to see him. "Nice seeing you made it Shepard. Things are all kinds of crazy. I'm glad you got the call here."

"What's the situation?" Shepard motioned to the bodies. "What's happening here?"

"Damn mutiny I think. Least, I thought." Zaeed motioned to the others, ones Tali knew. "They came in shortly after the other transport dropped off those guys. That one big red mother of a Quarian? He just walked up to that one while he's yelling about lies and bullshitting the team. Then the big bastard started using biotics." Shaking his head, he said roughly, "Never had a chance Shepard. Crushed his helmet and head like a melon. The others, got gunned down. Shit was insane for five seconds." Then, he kicked a corpse. Mumbling, "I barely had time to zip my self back up."

"Zip up?" Shepard raised a brow. "What do yo-."

"I was taking a piss Shepard, really that hard to figure?" He shrugged, pointing over his shoulder to the alley. "The red bastard went that way. With the remainder of his team. I think they are planning to meet up with more. I'm not sure what's happening but they booked fast. I wanted your back-up though. I'm going to the roof, but you should take the Alley. If you meet him and the others, try and slow them down. The goal here is the cargo."

"What is the cargo? Do you have any idea?"

"No. I don't." Looking down, he narrowed his eyes. "Yet I can say this much. There was some more gunshots and slowly got quiet. This might mean either there's more bodies? Or the big guy got his people under control again. Might be more interesting if he didn't, I'd rather think he gets shot."

"Why? You don't scare easily." Shepard shook his head. "Hell, you fought with the Collectors with me on Horizon."

"Yeah, I know." Narrowing his eyes, Zaeed said. "That's why this isn't my favorite time. This Quarian has biotics, Shepard. That's not natural. And he's the size of a house even by Krogan standards. I'm not sure he really is a Quarian."

"Scans show he has Quarian physiology. We can concur."

"Yeah?" Zaeed looked at the Geth saying angrily, "I know when something ain't right. You tell me that thing's a Quarian after you see what he can do. Maybe, we're on another goose chase Shepard. Thing is," he looked back. "I'm just paranoid. Reapers and Collectors? That's bad enough. You getting called by Aria? That tells me I took a contract for shit, and I'm going to be walking waist high in it."

"We better get going." Shepard pulled up his assault rifle. Cocking the thermal clip he asks, "Tali, Legion? You ready?"

"Affirmative."

"As ready as I'll ever be." She had a pistol while Legion chose his sniper rifle. Following their leader Zaeed climbed for the upper levels. Things just get more interesting,

In the back alley the team moved slowly but surely. Cover taken behind many canisters at each wall. The alley slowly opened into a large alcove ahead, where Shepard saw a small group of Quarians. Raising his fist, they stop behind a collection of canisters listening in.

"Invernner, you've really screwed up now, you bosh'tet!"

"Don't come at me like this! I'm just trying to get out of here. I don't have any interest in… in bringing those things online!"

Shepard peaked over the top of the canister, narrowing his eyes on this scene. He saw one Quarian, the one trying to pull from the other three's attentions. Invernner, was it? Odd name. Might be a code name… anyway, the other three were more aggressive, weapons drawn. Seemingly agitated.

"Commander Jacohbe will have your head for this."

"No, please! J-Jacohbe mustn't know I looked…"

"You were given orders to make sure the damn cargo holds were sealed properly. Thanks to you, a team of our men met Jacohbe at his shuttle. He 'requested' we retrieve you. For a small consultation."

"Oh Keelah, please… I didn't know, I never knew that was what he wanted. That he'd bring those things here…"

Shepard knew this isn't good. The other three, began to make demands he march back. Motioning to Legion he changed out his assault rifle for a sniper rifle, and flipped it with cryo-rounds, wanting to make sure he didn't kill the one in the center. Yet he was worried there may be a problem there. Legion recognized his motion, and scoped the one to the far right. Shepard, took the left most Quarian. He turned to Tali as she raised up her pistol beginning to take cover on the last threatening Quarian. Precision was key. As soon as Shepard took aim and fired, Legion made the same, mere miliseconds of delay. The two they took down fell fast. Shepard aimed to the center problem, but he was turning and beginning to fire his own pistol, but Tali was a lot better at this. A few shots to the chest his shields were down, then she dove behind cover, firing at his legs.

When he fell down screaming a curse. The other Quarian Invernner started to run. Shepard called out. "Stop! Or I'll put you down!"

Invernner screamed as he fell down holding his head, behind a crate. "Please! Don't kill me!"

Shepard stormed forward vaulting over the canisters, and went in kicking the weapon from the Quarian Tali injured. He took out a pistol, keeping him covered. "Tali, Legion! Check on that other Quarian!"

As they did, the one injured Quarian reached for a second pistol. Luckily, a shot rang out. Zaeed smiled a bit as his sniper rifle smoked from the shot. "Looks like yo-."

"Damn it Zaeed!" Shepard looked up, shouting, "I was trying to get information!"

"Ohhh…." Zaeed laughed to himself, clipping his thermal reload. "I see. Well, good thing there's still one more?" Shepard still got irritated with him. Sometimes. Even so, the man was incredibly resilient. A lot like Shepard. He scoped ahead seeing something else. Seems… "Shit. Shepard! More of his buddies are coming might get a little hairy down there!"

"Thanks Zaeed, can you try and snipe a few?"

"Not at this position. He looked ahead, seeing a good vantage point. "Alright, I'll head on forward. Maybe I can see what the operation they are running is? Contact me when you get the chance!"

Shepard took a position next to the Quarian, asking, "Tali? How is he?"

"Shaken up." She checked him with her Omni-tool. "I think he has a small rupture in his suit. It's been leaking for a while. It's causing him to begin the first stages of an infection." Looking to Shepard she added, "He's not very old. I think he just started his Pilgrimage?"

"I… I did." Invernner looked away. "I was trying to gather up some credits. To buy a ship. Captain Antura promised me the chance. That's why he no longer follows the Flotilla, he hates the Pilgrimage. Yet Commander Jacohbe… hates everything I think."

"Captain and Commander? So you have two commanding officers?"

"No. Well, yes. Maybe? I don't know anymore. I just know if Captain Antura knew of this? He'd have never approved. Jacohbe has made this plan of his own accord. I need to warn the Captain. Ohh… but I feel so faint…"

Shepard heard gunshots. Looking up he saw Legion behind some crates, firing at the Quarians advancing. "Shepard-Commander! Creators advancing from alleyway! We need assistance!"

Tali, shook her head. "Shepard, he's not going to make it if we don't get him medical assistance fast. Even some Medi-gel would go a lon-."

"Here." Shepard distributed his own stock. Tali, smiled inwardly. She should have known. "Take this! Just stay with me a little longer. Okay?"

"Why… are you?"

Shepard ran to the crates however. Tali spoke almost ethereally as she comments, "He just does. That's my Captain."

Joining the others, a gunfight began. Passing fire back and forth. Legion, shot one blast into the visor of one of the other Quarians. This made those with him stop firing. Some whispers came from this. Shepard could tell they were scared. "You don't have to die here." He stays in cover. "You can leave here! You can go back to the Flotilla, to your homes and families."

The voice of a young Quarian cracks out. "No, we can not!" He stood, pistrol drawn, shaking. "You don't understand. There's too many lives at stake. Our entire futures. Jacohbe can awaken the bigamists and speciest aliens of the Council to action. His plan, is the only chance to regaining our home world."

"Are you trying to say Jacohbe wants to take back your home world with the other alien races?"

"Ye… n…" The youth lowered his gun, head hanging lightly. "Maybe…"

"Do you even know what you're fighting for?"

Another called out, female. "Captain Antura has promised to use our skills to redeem the Quarians without the damn Admiralty board. Or harming the Flotilla." This Quarian was a young woman that somehow reminded Shepard of Tali when she first met them. Soon, she stood, but holstered her weapon. A hand on the other's pistol she warns, "Yet Jacohbe? I don't know if he feels the same way anymore. Or, if he ever REALLY did."

"…." The one she forced down, growled. "She's right. Things aren't what they were. This entire mission is… it's not what we were promised. Yes, we knew about what he planned but now seeing it? I'm not sure we can do it."

Shepard stood up finding the others backing down too. "Good. I'm glad we can make a compromise. Listen, one of your team is injured. He needs medical assistance."

A nod, the one male said, "Seima, go." That was the young woman that stopped this. She ran over, and got down to help her friend. A kit off her hip, she began to pull out antibiotics. "My name is Krojir." The young man walked over, offering a hand. Shepard shook it and Krojir sighed deeply. "I'm sorry. We just… we're afraid for our lives."

"It's understandable. The man you're working for doesn't seem very forgiving. I saw what he did to those back there."

"Yes, Invernner opened one of the crates. When he did we saw what they contained it was… too much for some of the newer members. They went to confront Jacohbe and sadly we knew the outcome." Looking down at the dead Quarian Shepard shot, he whispered with regret. "We have lost so many friends today."

Shepard looked at his pistol. "I'm sorry. I had to do it."

"Your Geth was the one that took the shot." Krojir looked at Legion who was on guard at the moment, walking the perimeter. It was odd, how a Quarian doing the same walked before him. Sharing a look the Quarian easily hated the Geth. Yet walked around him. Legion watching the exchange with a curious look all the while.

"He was doing what I ordered. He's a loyal team mate."

"Team mate?" The Quarian gagged, "Bah, you're so foolish to trust it. Who are you?"

"Commander Shepard."

This, made him stand in awe. "The Commander Shepard? Savior of the Citadel? The one that stopped the Geth attack on the Council? Yet… you work with them?"

Shepard sighed, deeply. "Those Geth were not Geth at all, they were re-programmed by Sovereighn a Reaper." The Quarian raised his brow. Remembering the cover, he explained, "Saren did it…"

"Oh, I see…" Looking down, he asked, "What you said about going back home? I think I'd rather that. My Pilgrimage never started off that well. Yet now, I'm not sure what the hell I should do."

"Go home?" Seima looked back shouting, "Don't you think it's a little late? After what we've done here?"

"WE? Jacohbe was the one that…"

"We let him! We helped him! We need to make things right."

"Which killing Invernner," Shepard looked between them with his arms crossed. Easily not impressed with this duo. "That would help you how?"

"Kill him?" Seima stood asking, "What does it look like I'm doing now? I'm trying to help him. We all were. We were going to leave… well, they were. I was going to go back and…"

"Seima!" Krojir sounded worried. Maybe even scared. Perhaps… he had feelings for this Quarian? He begged her. "Don't think that! Please, just leave with us. We need to go back on the Pilgrimage, together." Grabbing her hands it was obvious, he looked deep into her visor. "You know I don't want to see you get hurt."

Something in Tali was strangely attracted to this. In her mind, she could see herself in Seima. It helped she had a similar enviro-suit when she was on Pilgrimage. Yet better still, she was just as plucky. Pulling her hands out of his she crossed her arms snarling, "Don't you dare play this on me."

"I'm not playing. You know how much I care!"

"Not that! I mean trying to make me… damn it, he's going to unleash those Geth! This station will…"

"Wait!" Tali snapped to attention as Shepard's tone took to aggression. This meant one thing, and she knew well. His eyes did this narrowing furl of the central brow. Then, he grabbed Krojir by his tube at his helmet. "What the hell does she mean by Geth? What aren't you telling me?"

Kyojir pulled a little, but Seima waved her hands. "Wait! Shepard! Let him go!" She shook her head violently. "It's not what you think. They are not sentient Geth. At least, not any more." That is when Legion came back. Somehow hearing this, most likely his sensors were on the conversation while scanning the area near them. He returned to this information. "Look, we have been working in secret across the Terminus Systems. Yet when we sometimes meet with Geth we've had to handle them. Luckily, Jacohbe has a way of hacking the Geth and removing all their digital imprints. It's sort of what this all is about."

"Improbable." Legion stood looking somehow like he was confused. His flaps, bent up with one higher than the others. "There is no manner to reconfigure Geth without Geth performing self-destruct. Geth do not surrender. Geth do not allow alterations without re-installation."

Shepard looked down at the two Quarians. Releasing Kyojir, he said. "Obviously, this Jacohbe found a way?"

Tali looked to Shepard with a nervous sound in her voice. "Shepard, I can't imagine any one able to do something like this. Geth are very intelligent. As well dangerous. If Jacohbe found a way to hack the Geth it's most likely just a temporary hack. Geth constantly clear their cache so to combat hacking."

Invernner however spoke up. His hand clenched in a small fist. "You don't understand. Jacohbe isn't some low level tech. He-he is something else. He completely re-wrote the Geth."

"That is most improbable." Legion stood watching the transaction. Trying to use what data is being given. The idea of any organic able to override a number of Geth seemed unlikely. Even if they tried Geth sooner self destruct after being distorted. This seemed unlikely. It was to protect all the Geth. Should one fall in the hands of others, they could be linked to the many. The Geth were always willing to sacrifice one platform so the Geth will survive. The will to live was incredibly strong in them.

"I've SEEN it." Invernner explains. "I've seen him use his power. The Biotic powers he has. He puts them in stasis, then he… changes them. Removes their link to the Geth. After that, they are secluded and easier to destroy. Deleting everything that they are, he leaves a… a…"

"A Husk." Legion's hands were tightly woven on his rifle. Strangely, Tali seemed the only one to notice. His flaps were bent up, like a scowl. It was… it looked like he was…

"Yes, actually. That is correct."

Shepard looked at his feet. His hand, softly brushing on his chin. "Okay… what exactly happened?"

Invernner looked to Shepard. It took him a while to finally agree, bringing up his Omni-tool. He swiftly began tapping at it. "I was in charge of mechanics and the VI on the carriage crates, We brought seven, six were medium size. One was large, really large big enough for a vehicle. Anyway." He looked back up, showing the readings on his device. Tali and Legion looked, Shepard listening to the words rather than the data. "I was checking the VI logs when I noticed something. There was a lesser repetition of code being used to keep something inside the crates in stasis. A form of digital limbo. Keeping the items inside from being scanned and detected by military scanners. When I noticed, I was just too curious. We were supposed to be shipping hardware. Something to sell to Aria." Looking down, he tapped his screen. Then he lowered his head more as he felt the shame of this all. "When I turned it off, the crate opened. The Geth inside began to activate. I was fast enough to turn on the program again and put them back into stasis. However, I realized these Geth were only running on a simple VI program. They were given a simple attack-all protocol."

Shepard glared back, shouting, "Attack all? You mean the entire Station?"

"Yes." Invernner held himself, across his chest. Seima reached out around his back, whispering something in his ear. Shaking his head, there was hostilities with Kyojir. Perhaps… "I only meant to find out if something was wrong. What I found was the truth. Jacohbe is trying to cause an incident on the station. He wanted to probably cause surmountable damage. Kill who knows how many people? I couldn't allow it so… I…."

Shepard frowned deeply. "What did you do?"

"I shut down one of the crates, fully. That's when I found out they self-destructed. When that happened I got word my friends had met with Jacohbe and he wasn't very happy. I got out of there but some others found me. I guess, still willing to do what he said. I'm just glad you saved me."

"I was glad to." Shepard once again took a heroic stature. However, his eyes were growing darker. He knew what happened. He felt it, felt the unease this whole thing made. "Listen, you need to get out of here. I'll handle Jacohbe and the Geth. You've all done enough so far."

Seima however was a bit stubborn. She snapped at Shepard with, "All we've done is keep you stuck here. By the time you get there he might have them all online!"

"I've dealt with Geth before. If these are like what you say? I doubt they will be half as much trouble." Turning to Legion, he smiled asking, "Isn't that right Legion?"

Strangely, Legion did not answer. He was looking straight ahead from everyone. Brows twisting more and more. Hands gripping the rifle a little more. Tali once again found this odd. It was almost like he was worried, or upset. Over what happened to these Geth?

"Legion?" Shepard got no response again. Then he came over, putting a hand on his shoulder. Legion's flaps all flatten as he looked to Shepard. "Legion, is everything okay?"

"Yes." Legion looked at him blank as ever. Even for him. "We are forming consensus."

"On what?"

"If this matter should be sent to Geth."

Shepard was shocked. He realized now what this was like. "No, not yet. Let's see what happened first. Try and get more Data. Without it, this could be very bad for the Geth and the Quarians."

"Yes." Legion looked back out again. Still seeming to be at consensus. Maybe, there was something else he was forming his consensus on? In either case the Geth was out of it.

"Okay, what about the containers?" Shepard looked at the Quarian Invernner. "Are you sure they all contain Geth?"

"I'm positive. The one was destroyed when I tried to shut off the VI program in the container. It seems like Geth they need a central hub. It's strange seeing they no longer have an AI. Yet hacking the hub causes them to explode. I closed the container sort of hopeful Jacohbe would not realize I did it." His hands, rub together while he looked away. Something else was bothering him… Shepard knew. With a slow rubbing of his fists Shepard eyed the Quarian. He'd never hit an injured man… least, not for this. Yet he didn't have luxuries of talking any more. They spent way too long… Zaeed should have contacted them?

"There is one large container." Seima spoke up. Looking at Invernner. "Tell them what is in there."

"I don't know for sure." Looking away again. He whispered, "I know what 'might' be there… though?" Once more, he looked deeper at the Quarian. He shied but spoke up. "I believe a Colossus?"

"A Colossus?" Shepard sighed, shaking his head. "Figures. Wait, how did he hot-wire one of those?" Looking at Legion he asks, "Aren't they impossible to hack thanks to their high processing speeds?" Legion however was not there. Again, deep in consensus. He only realized he was spoken to when Shepard called him standing right at his face. This made Legion's flaps jump in slight startlement. Shepard asks, "Legion? Are you…"

"We are battle ready Shepard-Commander."

"Okay…"

Invernner spoke up. "Well, usually yes. Even Jacohbe could not get that to be susceptible. He has a power, his Biotics? There was a time we found this Prothean technology and he made it look like he was using his Omni-tool but really, I saw him push his hand on it. His Biotics made it come active. It's like a techno-biotic power, believe it or not?" He shied, again. Turning up to Seima. Then to Shepard he said, "Jacohbe was able to trap the Colossus in Stasis, and shut down most of its processes. However he knew it could come online any moment. So he took it on a special project. Honestly, I have no idea how he got past the natural Geth protocols. He must have done something incredible."

Tali whispered, "Or perhaps just insane…?"

Shepard looked over adding, "I'd bet a little of both. This man's a sociopath. He's destroyed the Geth by their very minds. Even worse, he has you people fighting for him. Why?"

"We're Quarians. We'd do anything to get back the home world."

"Even this?" Shepard asked with his hand out, as if it seemed that out of place. "Tali, does the Flotilla have anything to do with this?"

"No!" Tali shook her head. "In truth, I'm thinking all these Quarians are on Pilgrimage. Perhaps, Jacohbe and this other captain, Antura. They may be inducting Quarians that failed their Pilgrimage and in turn are still pursuing it. That's the worst kind of low." Looking at them, she saw how they felt. Like they were being treated like children… and in her eyes, that's the truth. "He's brain washing young Quarians to help him. I'm almost certain of it."

"We're not THAT young!" Seima, grew ridgid and rowdy. Her finger out, she snapped, "I'm not even participating in my Pilgrimage! I gave up to…"

"You gave up?" Tali, shook her head snapping. "Which is why you're HERE!"

"Look, we don't have time for this." Shepard turned back. "Thank you for the information… we should go. We've been talking here way too long."

As if on cue, Zaeed came in. "Shepard! Sheaprd, it's me. Zaeed!"

Getting on his radio, he motioned the Quarians to leave. Sadly, Seima stood there glaring at Tali. The two really did have similar attitudes… but one acted more like the younger said Tali. Legion looked to Shepard seeing him try and listen. "What is it Zaeed?"

"Seems our friend has been busy. Jacohbe, was it?" He was down at the edge of a roof. Looking over the area at the main storage with a sniper rifle. "Damn Shepard. It's like a bloody massacre. I had to get over an ass load of catwalks only to find this?"

"What is it? Report?"

"Like I said. A massacre." He saw the bodies strewn everywhere. Quarians, some snapped in bit. Others broken or beaten. A grim look, Zaeed shook his head. "He killed the Quarians."

Seima looked back alarmed, "What? What the hell did he say?"

"Everyone of his team. Dead. I think he's cleaning house. He used a Geth assault rifle too… making it look like maybe the Quarians tried to cause a Geth attack. I dunno, but it's all level of…" Suddenly, he saw Jacohbe. He was glowing red, Biotic glow. Walking over to a Quarian crawling with his legs shattered. "Damn it…"

Jacohbe slowly stood beside him, trailing him. Stepping with the Quarian as he whined and dragged forward. Maybe he didn't know he was there? Maybe, he was in too much pain to know? Jacohbe watched him for a time idly pitching his head as they moved. Then finally he turned up to the consoles near the crates and raised his rifle. A sparatic pull of the trigger and a flash ignites at his side for a few bursts. Then he walked as the corpse grew still.

"Damn it Shepard. You gotta speed it up, he's going to the crates now." Raising his rifle up he swallowed a lump in his throat. "I'm going to slow him down, as long as I can."

Suddenly a shot sprang against the crate beside Jacohbe. He raised his head, turning to the rooftop. Narrowing his eyes he turned with one hand lifting an explosive canister with his right hand, the canister flew clear across the storage yard. Zaeed rolled and then ran from the explosion, shouting, "Fucking ain't going to be that long Shepard!"

Shepard got the picture. About to call the move out, he saw someone run past him. "Seima!" Kyojio ran after her, screaming, "Seima! Stop!"

"Damn!" Shepard ran after her, shouting, "Team! Move!"

Needless to say they did just that.

Zaeed growled out a little as he ducked back under cover of the roof edge. Here, he popped his head out with the sniper rifle near where Jacohbe last was. He looked fast, seeking a good shot. Damn, he moved way too fast. Ducking his fat ass behind more and more cover. The docking area was loaded with crates, canisters and just random cargo. Worse, it also had a number of fuel cells settled about. Those, were what he seemed to be hurling at him with some Biotic help. Zaeed got a sight on the bastard just in time to see the red glow over him. "Damn!" He pulled back, running as the next container smashed right where he last was. The roof creaked a little and he realized he keeps this up too long, he's going to fall in.

Pointing the rifle out this time he smiled with a corner of his lip. "Smile, you son of a…" A shot rang out. Jacohbe was running for cover as the shot, struck the cargo nearest to him. It suddenly toppled over onto the Biotic making him falter down. Scoping out the situation, he felt that slowed him down. He began to aim for the nearest explosive container.

Just then he heard someone screaming. His sights were gone as he lifted his head off the gun and saw the Quarian girl running into the fray, dropping at some body. "Aww, come on!" He turned to Jacohbe, his Biotics flaring and throwing the cargo off his back. He saw the girl, looked to Zaeed's position. Something clicked. "Shit…" He aimed, trying to… Jacohbe raised up his right hand, the container near him rose up and flew straight up and then down toward the Quarian. "Shit! Shit! Shit!"

Zaeed turned on the container seconds from her. Firing two, three shots in time to make it explode. The girl is thrown back, yet Zaeed had that bad feeling. Pulling off his rifle he had a twitch in his eye as a container was arching down toward him. "Fucking Shepar-." The container landed behind him, exploded. He screamed out in anger as shrapnel hit his shields, and the force slammed his stomach on the edge of the roof. Falling on his back he growled rolling over and skidding on his heels, peeling for the center of the roof.

He heard the next container falling behind him. Leaping out he's thrown hard from the explosion. Worse, the roof began to tumble. Zaeed screamed as a large column fell on his chest pinning him. Which if this wasn't bad enough? Another container smashed into the windows. Two or Three more before the fires began to burn. The merc just screamed out, bloody lip and back aching like all hell. He pounded a fist on the large steel garter. Somehow internally blaming Shepard. If he didn't put that shit in his head about 'saving' people… bah!

Seima groaned as she rolled about. That explosion was… bad. Worse yet she heard someone stepping behind her. Turning around, she gasped out grabbing her pistol. Yet it was pulled from her by a biotic pull. Her arm nearly severed she held on so tightly. The hand gripping her throat pulled her up and slammed her against a large crate. Choking her almost.

"Seima?" She gargled out a little. "My, you were always quite the busy-body, no?"

"You were always the psychopath!"

A light chuckle, his grip tightened ever so much. Shrugging his shoulders, Jacohbe said "Well, we all must have our quirks and so on. Hobbies too. You want to know what mine is?" She balled a fist, wishing she could just spit in his visor. "Mine, is studying things. Watching them slowly come to terms with situations. Tell me Seima, what can you even possibly think plausible the outcome here?"

Her eyes dart down to her side. Looking for anything. Something. Damn it, nothing was in reach. She grabbed his arm trying to rend it off her neck. He laughed some more as he shook his head. "Oh Seima. I always did like that fire in you. It's a shame you had to come back here only to die…"

"SEIMA!" Shots were fired. Jacohbe, turned dropping the girl. His shields held against the rifle fire. "Seima! Go! Run!"

"Kyojio?" Jacohbe raised his hand, suddenly making the man Kyojio stumble and then flail out his arms and legs. Lifting in a red barrier. "Well now! This is something of a surprise!"

Seima had but gotten up off her knees and on her feet when she saw what was happening. She looked about finding her pistol, and aimed it at Jacohbe. "Let him go!"

He ignored her, at first. Yet there came three more. Shepard aimed his assault rifle at the large Quarian. Shouting. "Release the boy, now!"

"Hmm?" Jacohbe turned around, asking, "You want me to let him go?"

"Yes!" Seima held the trigger, shouting. "Let him go! You bosh'tet! Or I swear I will…"

Jacohbe had this look in his eyes. A bit of bemusement. He looked at Kyojio and just asked, "You really want me to release him…?"

"YES! Please!"

"No!" Shepard, got it. It clicked too late. "Stop!" Suddenly. The Biotic energy grew strongest on Kyojio's visor. The energy, grew strongest here as the visor began to crack. Then it shattered in. The sound was horrific. A sound of pulpy mush, met with brittle shards. It was not a sound you wish to hear. Seima was still and silent, like it happened but her being could not comprehend it. Jacohbe, he smiled. You can see it in the visor the way his eyes quirk up and crease in the corners. His smile was grand and joyful. Shepard did not flinch though it was the desire to do so. Firing now on the Quarian. Jacohbe swung out his hand pulling a large drove of crates between him and Shepard. "Why did you do that!"

"Sometimes, it's the simple things in life. That make it worth while Shepard!" A light chuckle,

Seima turned and began tapping at the controls of a freighter. Without any time to respond Jacohbe found the cargo freighter flying at him. It smashed him against the small wall toppling it, and he flew with the grasp he held before smashing up into a wall. The form of the Quarian slipping down it from the large impact he made. Seima now ran from where she started the device. Over toward the twitching, bleeding man. Sliding beside him, she grabbed his hand tightly.

"Kyo! Kyo, it's me! Seima! Kyo!"

He spoke, somewhat. It was forced, pained. She was sobbing heavily as her hands held his so tightly. The Quarian condition was never easy. Even now Tali watched seeing how hard she had to squeeze his hand. Though maybe it wasn't because it was gloved? She realized it could just as easily been because… she did not want to let go.

Shepard bent down, asking, "Is there anything we can do for him?"

"I-I don't…" Seima held his hands, tightly. She turned down to her side. "I have anti-biotics, medigel. Yet all these wounds, his face… I-I can't imagine…" She leaned in, a hand holding his chest as he breathed so hard. "Kyo… please, stop breathing in this dirty air. I-it… it…"

Legion looked down at this. Seeing this. He found it most perplexing. Indeed, he understood she lost a team mate. However, her vitals were incredibly stressed. Blood rate heightened. Heart rate even higher. She was incredibly emotional. A number of chemicals released, negatives and positives. The more this went the greater the stress. However, this was not the worst of the possible. She soon pulled out a syringe, and pressed it into her arm.

"What are you doing?" Tali asked, watching her. Now bent down to her. "You're using them on yourself?"

"Yes!" She finished, then she leaned closer. "Kyo." She grew quieter. Slowly, she held up his hand. The other went to her helmet along her visor. A small hiss was heard, and she removed it. Pressing her face to his hand, she whispered, "Kyo… I'm sorry, I love you."

The young man twitched, and convulsed. Not of pain. He reached around, feeling her mask, he pushed it into her hands. She shook her head, saying, "No… no, Kyo. Not now." Pulling off his glove, she laid the back of his hand to her cheek. Softly saying, "I'm so sorry…"

Kyo laid there gasping, wheezing on. Until finally… he grew still. It was not long. Yet somehow, his breathing had been less erratic. He came to terms with this. Even seemed alleviated by what she did. Letting his hand lay on his chest. She pressed the mask back on. Clenching her fists a little as she sat there. Silently.

"Commander lead-ass…?"

Shepard blinked to that. Looking up he re-signaled, "Zaeed?"

"Yeah… mind me asking if you're close by?"

"Where are you?"

"Oh, no where special. Just, see that burning building off to the side?" Shepard looked seeing the flames. "I'm inside that."

"Damn it! Why didn't you-"

Zaeed snapped, "Wasn't exactly on my prime objective! That was getting the hell out! I need help, jackass!"

A nod, Shepard was about to call them out to help. However, it was just then a loud scream was heard. The freighter flew into the air surrounded by a red biotic. Shepard watched, and turned seeing that Quarian hobbling out. Holding his ribs. At least that slowed him down.

"Legion!" He saw the Geth turn to him. "Find Zaeed!"

"Yes!" Legion, tore toward the burning building. Shepard ducked back to a crate shouting out for Tali. She, looked to Seima. Then to Shepard.

Tali took position but she wasn't going to let him get too far. That entire scene. It burned in her. Tali's eyes were a flare with anger. With hate. Seeing him do that, take… some pride in it. She can't let him get away. Suddenly throwing out her arm the Omni-tool released a flash of light. It became a combat drone that buzzed forward. "Get that bosh'tet Chiktikka! Go for the optics!"

Jacohbe had just reached one of the consoles on a crate when he began working. Suddenly, sparks flared on his back. "Argh!" Turning, he raised his hand forming a pistol. Firing at the drone as it buzzed before him. "Can't it ever be easy killing a station full of people?"

Firing at the drone. Shepard and Tali began to push in with suppressive fire. Jacohbe felt the shields already damaged, drop. Screaming while he was being shot. The Quarian raised his arm using Biotics to rip up the floor panels. A shield made between him and the duo. He fired roughly at the drone finally shattering the VI shape, and making it explode. "Damnable… things…" He turned slamming his palm on the crate. His biotics flushing from his hand, into the cargo and causing the doors to override.

Inside, a chattering sound began. Shepard flinched seeing the singular orbs slowly come online and then marching out, twelve Geth Troopers started to walk out of the cargo bin. Now things were going to get interesting…

++++++

"GAHG!" Zaeed slapped the arm of Legion who already threw off the beam, with proper leverage of another beam. Yet as he tried to pull up the wounded Mercenary he must have hurt him. Worse he made him shake his hand. "Damn it! A little tact!" He flexed his hand. "Damn metal monster."

"We are not a monster. We are Geth."

"Wasn't serious. Touchy…" A groan, he got up and brushed himself off. Looking over as rubble fell behind him. "Huh, place is going up pretty damn fast."

"Affirmative. Evacuation is advised."

"Right." Zaeed rubbed his shoulder walking with the Geth. Out the doors, he saw the other Geth funneling out of the cargo bin. "Shit, might have been better in that rubble."

Legion scanned the Geth machines. He shook his head. "They are without Geth connection or unity. They are alone."

"What?" Zaeed got behind a crate, "Hey! Legion, we might want to help out the Commander here. We have a pretty good…" he frowned up at the machine looking at the troopers. He looked to be… "Hey!"

Legion turned to Zaeed who aimed his rifle and sniped one of the Geth troopers. "Commander Shepard might want our help."

"Affirmative." That said. Legion took cover pulling out his sniper rifle. Firing straight into the optical center of the first Geth. It was like he was looking to kill these Geth as fast as possible.

The battle began to go rather well… Geth falling over. Shepard himself realized how poorly these Geth were fighting. Shooting blindly at the first thing they saw. Seldom trying to take cover. They were really just walking drones attacking and wasting ammunition. It seemed incredibly one sided.

Yes, but that's when things get their worst.

Jacohbe watched them being torn apart. A slight grunt, he pulled behind another cargo crate. "Damn it… I knew it was too soon." Slamming his fist on the side of the carriage he grumbled, "Antura…" Standing off his lean. The Quarian slammed his palms on the cargo. Suddenly flowing a red biotic energy across it. The cargo opened and out came more Geth. Yet these Geth were coated with a barrier. A thick barrier.

Shepard found out as he fired on these Geth they were not being harmed. The barrier throwing off the ammo. "What the hell?"

Tali began to look at them. Turning to Shepard she warned, "He must have used a Barrier. How he could make one over so many separate forms is… Keelah, biotics don't work like that. Do they?"

"None I've ever seen." Shepard lowered his head. Trying to think… "Tali!" She looked up to him. "Remember what Invernner said earlier? About the cargo holds being a temporary Geth hub?"

"That's right. He said he hacked one, and all the geth self destructed. Possibly, an old code still in their systems. To keep them from…" she began to get the idea. "I got it. Yet, I can't hack the consoles from here. I need to be at least a few feet from them." She opened her Omni-tool. "I'm going to need suppressive fire."

Funny though as she said that someone was wildly firing an assault rifle. Looking back Shepard saw Seima, charging at the Geth shooting like she was insane. Luckily, she dove behind some crates. Yet she gained almost all of their attention. "Tali!"

"On it Shepard!" She ran toward the cargo crate. The Geth were not aware of her. At least at first. Then one got close on her and began to fire. Pinning her down. Ducked behind a small collection of crates. Tali held close as it was small cover, shots grazed the platform around her sending sparks. Worse, coming close to shooting an explosive container near her, and if it blew it would rip through her shields. Most likely her too. She looked to Shepard who was trying to keep the Geth off of Seima, Keelah…

Just then she heard a sound of a round breaking metal, and the loud thud behind her. The Geth fell over and she saw the single shot between the neck plates. She didn't think about it too long. Then she ran toward the consoles. Close to them now, she began to use her Omni-tool with a small frequency transmission. Jacohbe was working on the next cargo when all of a sudden the screen flashed. His eyes widen when sounds of explosions began to emit from inside. Looking around he saw all the other cargo holds were the same, small sounds within.

Fists clenched he slammed them on the container. Turning around, he saw Tali. Tapping at her Omni-tool. Hacking the last of these hubs, and incidentally the one with the Geth Jacohbe had enhanced. Eyes glaring at her, he pulled out his pistol aiming at her face. Tali saw just seconds before the shot could be fired. She screamed, flailing back as the shot sent her shields fluttering. Shaking her head, she got up on her stomach bent before scooting back on her legs and arms. Jaohbe ran on her, reaching out and grappling her on the ground. His hands wrap around her neck showing the superior strength he had.

Tali however was not willing to surrender. She aimed her pistol firing blindly at first. Mostly at the vicinity of his head. His helmet is grazed by a shot before he swipes away her pistol and then punched her across the face. Tali took in a breath before her Omni-tool began to glow. She coughed out, "Chiktikka…"

The drone moved out, firing at the Quarian. He screamed falling off Tali. Then rolled as the drone flew around him firing randomly. Angrily Jacohbe raised up his pistol firing at the drone, destroying it soon after. Yet turning to see Tali tapping at her Omni-tool. He stood, snarling, glowering at her. "…."

She turned to him. Stunned. "W-what did you call me?"

He snarled out, going forward to strangle her again. Yet he noticed something. He looked down, and it was then Tali grabbed her pistol. Firing at an explosive container. The explosion sent him flying, and her rolling. Luckily, her shields were healed. Or rather, she drained his shields to repair her own. That way when she caused the explosion. He got the worst of it. He was thrown far too. Yet sadly, he was up… hobbling over to one last container. Tapping at the screen he swiftly began limping away. Tali stood, aiming her pistol. Yet the doors of the container flew wide open. This one was large.

Inside, the sound of something big and heavy moved. It stomped out, four legs penetrating the floor. Then one large camera focusing, and looking around. This looked to be the Colossus mentioned before. Arming up his next thermal clip Shepard got ready to begin the charge. However, that's when he saw four more cameras along the back of the thing… and closer inspection…

"My god…" Shepard was wide-eyed. "That's how he overrode the Geth AI for a Colossus…?"

Legion was aiming at the last of the still slightly functioning Troopers. Even when they self destructed, some were wobbling about unable to shut down. He ended them as swiftly as possible. However, the Colossus was the next threat. Seeing it. He was stunned. His flaps curving with a worried, or maybe even troubled furl of his brow. What he saw was not expected.

Four geth units were hard-wired into the back of the Geth Colossus. Their lower bodies were gone, destroyed perhaps. They hang slightly on the back plates. Then sparks fly as they jerk every once in a while, data transferring into the Colossus. It then turning and firing rounds at the nearest target. Legion, was not sure what to make of this creation. However, he gripped his rifle tighter than before. Aiming fast at the Colossus he fired a round, yet the round bounced off. Kinetic barriers surrounded the Colossus!

"Warning! Kinetic Barriers detected!" Legion turned to Zaeed, pulling him up. The Merc screaming angrily as he's forced to move. Now as the spot they were in was under assault from the Colossus.

Shepard fired at it this time, directing its attention. "Damn it! Edi!"

"Yes Commander Shepard?"

"Can you scan that Colossus?"

"Of course. One moment please." Shepard ducked back as the heavy fire began on him now. "Shepard, I found something most troubling."

"What is it?" He smirked a little, "I was sort of hoping good news."

"I have acquired a means to stop the Colossus. However, it will not be easy."

"No kidding?"

"No." She continued as Legion and Zaeed were here. Legion, looking at the Colossus. Watching the four drones jumping between barrels of gunfire. "The Colossus is surrounded by Kinetic barriers, however. The barrier is powered by the four Geth units hardwired into the Colossus. There is a sudden spike that lowers the barrier for only a few seconds. Even so, the Colossus can not be harmed during this time. If the four units were disabled, I believe that will also drop the Kinetic barrier, as well significantly weaken the Colossus."

Shepard got that. Seemed logical. "Okay, we need a sharp-shooter then…" Looking to Zaeed, he was injured. That only left…

"We are more than able." Legion watched Shepard as he looked him over. "We must do everything we can to stop these Synthetics."

"You mean Geth?"

"No. These are not Geth. We, are Geth. They are platforms without Geth. They are what we were long ago." Shepard blinked at that, huh? "We will not fail you. Shepard-Commander."

"I-I know that?" He was confused. Legion stood readying a shot, but they were under heavy fire again. "Tali! We need you to draw fire!"

Tali gave a nod. Looking at the Colossus she aimed, saying, "I'm going to try…" Shooting a few rounds, it spun its head around. "Keelah!"

As it fired on her. The four Geth spasm, and spark. Legion's eye narrows and took the shot, the Geth unit he hit, twitching no more and just hanging there. Soon, Edi came back. "Shepard, I sense the Kinetic Barrier has weakened 25%, the barrier is in fact connected within the four units."

"Good." He got his own sniper rifle. "Legion, get the other one on the back. I'll take one of the two in the front."

"Yes."

However, the second they tried? The Colossus was targeting them again. "Damn it! Tali, can you get a clear shot?"

Tali peered around the corner of the crates. Actually, she can. Waiting for the chance. She aimed her pistol. However, she felt herself being grabbed from behind and suddenly thrown across the platform. "Agh!" Her back, whacked into the hard metal. She cringed legs open, huddled on the small of her back. "Keelah… that hurt." Opening her eyes she saw why. Jachob was storming towards her and he seemed angry. Burn marks all over his coat. Even a rupture in his suit. She screamed as he came but, turned on her side. Legs kicking and locking his one that started to raise the giant Quarian slammed into the wall of one of his own cargo crates. Flailing back screaming.

"Shepard was right…" She mused, rolling and lifting up her pistol at the Colossus drones. "The bigger they are, the harder they fall."

Firing three or four shots, the drone skittered a little before shutting down. Obviously, the Colossus was turning on her. Tali looked back as Jacohbe stood shaking his head. He turned on her angrily. Yet then she dove down just as the Colossus began to fire…

"Ah…" Jacohbe was being riddled with rounds. His barrier raised a little late, but he screamed as he fell back towards the end of the platform. Hands up Jacohbe tried to deflect a majority of the shots. Sadly, this was only so strong. He nearly fell off the edge, but luckily Shepard and Legion fired destroying the last of the Geth units.

Falling on his knees. Jacohbe coughed and shook. Blood was seeping from several wounds. Tali, raised up her gun covering the Quarian. "Shepard! Jacohbe is down!"

"Oh?" Jacohbe looked up, sputtering. "I'm not down… just resting. Gathering my strength."

"Really?" Tali had a smirk.

A chuckle he whispers, "You'd be surprised how quickly I heal. Not like other Quarians."

As she held her pistol on him. Tali gave a slight sneer. "You look pretty out to me, Jacohbe." She hissed lowly as he shook his head. "Consider this retribution for all the young Quarians you killed today, and the words on my father earlier."

"Your father." He began to laugh a little. "If he were still alive. He'd be of great value to me." She narrowed her eyes. What was he going on about? "After all it was thanks to his research, I got so far."

"What?" Her hands shook. No, that can't be. "You're lying!"

"Oh, come now. Look at what I've done." He sat up on his knees. Panting with every other large word. "I did no more than he ever did. Hacking the Geth. Turning them into viable slave units. Like they were meant to be. Deep down you know it's true." Her hands flex lightly on the trigger. A sneer on her face. To think he'd think himself ANYTHING like her father. Her father loved her so much he did something so wrong, so criminal. She was… disgusted! "I just did something more direct. While your father?" He snorts, vulgarly. "He just hid off while I did the real hard work."

Before she could do it. Before she can pull the trigger. Shepard, grabbed her gun and pushed it down. She looked in his face. Saw, how he looked. Self-assured, confidant. "Shepard…"

"He isn't worth it." He told her. Softly. In a way that made it just all okay again. "Tali, he deserves to be tried by the Flotilla. For what he's done."

"Good luck with that." He said, roughly. Then he turned raising his hand. The red biotic glow flushed out from his arm to the nearby cargo truck. It flared up, and suddenly drove and Shepard and Tali. Shepard pushed her out of the way. When Tali rolled nearly falling off the edge of the platform.

Jacohbe ran to the truck… stopped, turned to see Tali. He narrowed his eyes. Suddenly raising up his hand he tried to throw her but… "TALI!" He saw Shepard. Jacohbe jumped into the vehicle and started it, beginning to pull it in reverse. He turned it at the Quarian girl beginning to move, but she was up. Aiming her pistol she made a few shots before just seconds to spare, she got one shot straight into his visor. The glass cracked, and Jacohbe swiftly began to spin out of control. Tali squeaked as she dropped down low, under the rolling truck. The sensation as such a heavy moving object barreled over her? It was intense. Soon the massive thing was spinning out of control off the edge of the platform. Yet as Tali looked over the edge, she saw the thrusters kick back in. Stabilizing during the fall. "Keelah! What is he made of?"

Shepard bent down seeing the truck still unable to get back full control. Instead, it crashed into another area. Glaring at this he tells Tali, "We need to move it." Standing he looked back. Legion was standing there beside the Colossus. "Legion?"

The Colossus was crashed over. However, when Shepard came close. The head turned to him. He grabbed his rifle, but Legion stood in the way. A moment, Shepard understood. Legion turned to the colossus and began to chirp, with the Colossus turning to him and doing the same. They were communicating. There was but a small passing of information. Then Legion's flaps curve strangely. Like he was confused. Looking down, he turned to Shepard.

"What is it Legion?"

"This Platform requests we destroy it."

Looking at the Colossus. He asked, "Why?"

"It has been disconnected from Geth. However, all means of direct link could not be made. It can still link to Geth on other terms. However, it has given the data that it would rather not return to the Geth as it has data from the experimentation, that it does not wish to press upon the Geth."

"So, what you're saying is it wishes to no longer contact the Geth?" Shepard looked at the Colossus and asked, "Why?"

"This platform has come to the Consensus that if it should share data with the Geth. That the Geth will be effected. This data, was accumulated under great processing stress forced by the tests and actions of outside forces." Looking at the Colossus, he began talking to it. They sharing a private conversation.

"Wait a minute?" Shepard raised a hand, confused. "Explain to me what happened?"

Legion, looked over. "We can not. It has no interest in sharing this data. We can not learn without it. However, it refuses to share the Data."

"Yet it can help the Geth. If the data is lost? Won't it be more likely Jachobe will use it again? Or hell, maybe others he has been working for?"

This, was logical. Legion's lense slowly opened and closed. Like he was blinking. Maybe it was that obvious, he had to take a take back. Turning to the Colossus he spoke, and it too did the same. However, after that. The Colossus opened its lens wide. A dark red color taking it. Legion too had the same look. Flashes from Legion's lens alarmed the others. Even when his arm twitched. Or knee bent. Like he was being somehow hit without physically it happening. Then the light stopped and the two stood there.

Legion suddenly pulled out his assault rifle, and began firing at the Colossus. Alarmed by this Shepard ducked down, sparks flying as he destroyed the Colossus head. Then Legion turned on the four hanging Geth units. He came over smashing his rifle on the Geth. Crashing down and then reaching in yanking and pulling, tearing the torso off the Colossus first by the one Geth, and then to the second Geth.

Shepard was totally unprepared. He turned around to Tali and Zaeed, "Tali! Zaeed! Go down there and make sure Jachobe is dead!" He turned to Legion, ripping that second unit off. "I'll try and calm down Legion!"

Leaving as Shepard tried getting a hold of Legion. Tali looked back. She never, EVER saw Legion act that way. Hell, it was like he was… angry.

++++++

Shepard grabbed Legion from the shoulder, asking, "Legion! What's going on?"

Legion, pulled from Shepard. Making another strange sound. He continued pulling at the second Geth again. He finally got it pried off. Legion had to walk around the Colossus to reach the other two. Yet he was stopped. Shepard ran in front of him snapping, "Legion! This is an order! Report!"

Legion stood there. At first with his eye scanning Shepard's face. Seeing the level of anger he had. Taking in his reaction. "This platform was forced to commit actions while still sentient. This was done by removing connection to the Geth, while in turn forcing four other aware Geth units to be repeatedly short-circuited and reinstalled."

Shepard stood there looking at him. It didn't click right away. Then, he asked with a look of disgust. "You mean the other four were tortured, and the Colossus had to do what he was being ordered?"

"…." Legion looked down at the ground. "Yes."

"You have to be kidding."

"We do not find this comical, Shepard-Commander."

"No…" He looked at the remaining Geth. Shaking his head, he walked over. "I guess not. Come on, let's hurry this up."

"Yes." Together, they removed the last two Geth units. Shepard looked to Legion, heaving from the stress of ripping metal from the wires. Legion scanned the units, and soon spoke. "Jacohbe could not re-program the Colossus unit. Instead, he worked under our programming. When the Colossus was aware again. It had been crafted with four other Geth. They were disconnected from the Geth. They were alone. They were abandoned." Looking to Shepard, his brow was flat. He looked pathetically like he was sad. "They were in danger."

"The Colossus did what it did to protect the other Geth. That's how the Geth work." Looking at Legion he acknowledged, "One Geth to save others. They were being overridden by their own logic."

"Yes." Legion slowly looked at the Colossus remnants. "The Colossus was without others. It had no way to form Consensus. So instead, it decided to rely on the others. They were being short circuited repeatedly should the Colossus not follow VI commands. It was also removed from self-destruct materials. Or was re-written so it could not act. We were shared this data by direct connection." Looking back to Shepard. He focused on him. "This is why we needed to destroy it."

"Because, you felt sorry for it? Or for what it became?"

"No." Legion began to walk toward the alley, "We do not feel. We are Geth. However, we needed to destroy what it had become." He stopped a moment. Looking down. He held up his hands, slowly opening and closing them. "We are what they have become. We are Geth. We are all that they were before the experiments. However, we do not know if this data should be shared to the Geth. Not until after we have further data on the experiments. Why they were performed. What they were meant to accomplish."

"All the more reason." Shepard cocked his rifle. "To find Jacohbe."

"Yes." He turned brow flaps bent very stern. He showed anger… or least, more than earlier. "We must find Jacohbe."

++++++

Tali kicked the side of the spaced vehicle. Seima, followed them. She too angrily tore into the ship. Zaeed called over, as he scoped the area. "Anything?"

"No." Tali stood, seeing a trail of blood. Lots of it. "Though, at least he's bleeding finally."

Zaeed shook his head. "Damn near impossible. We hit him with a forklift, blasted him with a explosive shot that rendered his shields, full-on Colossus shots and lastly got him to crash on a platform going insane speeds and the bastard still got up walking away?" He laughed. "For a Quarian? He's pretty damn hard to kill."

"Wait, what was that?" Zaeed bug-eyed back, shit. "You mean you think all Quarians are easy to kill?"

"What? No! Not that!" Zaeed saw Tali, hands on her hips. Glaring at him. Then Seima jumped out of the vehicle about the same way. Shit. "Aww, come on! I'm not the bad guy!"

"Tali, Zaeed?" The speakers jolted. Zaeed's good eye rolled back with a silent prayer of thanks. "What's your status?"

Zaeed went to speak. However, Tali raised her finger to him saying, "You're not getting away from this that easily…" Calling over, Tali told Shepard. "Jacohbe isn't here. He escaped Shepard. We're going to try following his blood trail. It might lead us to him."

Zaeed added in, "Chances are he's trying to get a ride home. We kind of ruined his plans, I hope?"

Shepard and Legion were making good distance. Yet they heard another voice, a woman's voice… one that Shepard knew wasn't calling to bring good news. "Shepard? What the HELL are you doing on my station?"

"You hired me to take care of a problem. So far, I've had to deal with a lot of Geth. One really pissed off Quarian goliath. As well so far? More headaches than you can shake a stick at."

Aria was not amused. However, she did get the idea. "I get it Shepard. So, Jacohbe is that bad? I was afraid of that."

"You knew he was this way?"

"I knew from when I met him last? I didn't like him. He gave me a very bad feeling. However, that other Quarian with him Antura was able to win me over. That's the only reason I started working with them." Shepard and Legion turned down into the alley, following to some stairs to lower platforms. An elevator appeared, and they got in. Hearing her go on. "Antura was the soul of the two. Jacohbe was more the… muscle, for them. I didn't like him. Still, Antura had something a little better. You don't meet people like him out here." Somehow she almost sounded like she thought this other Quarian was cute, or…

"Still. I need my station back and running. So I'm going to have to take care of this myself now Shepard." Shepard narrowed his eyes. "Thanks for softening him up for me though."

"Gee, I feel special." Closing his eyes he sighed into his nose. "I should have guessed."

"Shepard-Commander. We can not allow Jacohbe to escape."

"We'll try and stop him. If Aria captures him, might not be anything left to capture."

++++++

The sad thing was. He was wrong. Aria may have been a rather hardcore Asari. Yet right now? She was held up behind a large crate as two of her men were thrown half way across the platform. A snarl, she heard another one snap like a brittle piece of candy. Shit… what is with this guy?

She ran out with her pistol aimed and fired. The shots, bounced off his barrier as Jacohbe turned. He was bloody… he was burned. His helmet was somehow still intact. Though a crack in it was getting longer. Whipping up his left arm the more than beaten Quarian sent a massive blast of biotic energy, Aria was shocked at how much. IT sent her rolling on her back. Damn! Sitting up she surrounded herself in biotic force before screaming and charging straight at him. Jacohbe was working to bring a ship online, a transport shuttle. The former driver, dead, but locked out his terminal. His Omni-tool was not working. He did not use his powers. Not like the other machines. He was using them to combat this Asari. Who at this moment charged him, and he spun about meeting her fist with his hand. A flash of biotics, Aria struck his rib. The Quarian growled out as he felt the rib ripple under his cloak. The injuries before were still active. A fist up and he swung down, sending her on a knee. Yet she turned up and snarled raising her hand and sending a biotic wave at the vehicle it rolling.

Turning, Jacohbe watched it roll. Off the platform and down below. He then felt the kick to the back of his knee, he toppled down. With hands over head Aria screamed with a haymaker, both hands firmly clasped as she hit him over the back of his helmet. Jacohbe stood with his shoulder slamming her, and rolling with her down some stairs. In the middle of the platform they break apart. Now, Jacohbe was pissed.

"I was going to get out of here with that shuttle!"

A cough, Aria had a wicked little smirk. "The hell you are."

"You haven't any idea what Hell is like, child." His hand raised another biotic blast threw Aria back. This time, he ran and leapt up. Landing on her with both feet into her stomach. The biotic power he commanded now swinging into her face once, twice and a third time. Two more strikes and Aria began to toss without her biotic barrier for help. Jacohbe seemed to be finishing her but then something happened.

A concussive shot sent the Quarian flailing on his side. Growling as he got up. Aria, rolled and scuttled to some cover. "That you Shepard?"

"Yes Aria." Shepard smirked as he hid with Legion. Taking cover. "Looks like you met Jacohbe."

"Yeah…" She grit her teeth as she ran for more cover, farther from the Quarian who now was pushed up against some crates. "Sadly."

"Next time you might want to leave me to do the dirty work?"

"You know that's what you're good for?"

"Shepard-Commander has a high completion ratio. From our time with him."

Jacohbe growled lowly. Turning his head he peaked out. "You are becoming quite the pest Shepard. If I might be so true to myself?"

"Believe me, I'm not even started being a pest for you. I know what you did." Standing, he aimed his rifle. Firing nearly at Jachobe's head. "You tortured those Geth!"

"Torture? A machine? Please Shepard. You're far too sentimental."

"What about Kyojio?"

"Who?" Jacohbe laughed. He knew him. "I wouldn't call it torture. More like, prolonged exposure to death?"

A glare, Shepard vaulted the crates and move to closer cover. Preparing another concussive round. "You're a sick Quarian and I don't mean physically."

"Perhaps?" Jacohbe shrugged his shoulders. Then he looked off seeing another transport… "Still, I get the job done."

"You failed Jacohbe. Your plans to kill the people on this station a-."

"That is not entirely true." Shepard head Jacohbe moving. He fired the concussive shot. Sadly, it missed. Jacohbe charged to the shuttle but found himself under fire. Legion, blocking him. Falling back he rolled around the crates with his pistol prepared. Jumping up and firing at the Geth. Legion dove down, taking a shot across the brim of his head. Flaps twitching after the shot.

Shepard Stormed around, firing at Jacohbe. The rounds flashing across his shields. Pulling back around, Shepard and Jacohbe both loaded a new thermal clip before shifting up and firing, taking one another's shields out. Then diving back into cover.

"Sort of redundant Shepard."

"You're not getting off this station!"

"Hmph…" Jacohbe narrowed his eyes to the shuttle. "Watch me…"

Jacohbe turned on the crates and formed his biotics. The crates lifted up and flew toward Shepard. He was about to take a shot when the came down on him. Tossed back afterward. Another rise of biotic and Jacohbe threw a container full of some kind of liquid when it splattered Shepard roared out, feeling his body twitch and fall icy cold. It was something else, a fire combatant perhaps. Yet nothing sever… this time. Jacohbe began to move for the Shuttle again but this time as he turned to it. Legion was in front of him with his assault rifle.

"You are to pay for your actions."

"…." Jacohbe smiled a little. Suddenly, he reached up grabbing the Geth. His aura flowing over him. There was a struggle. Legion, shaking at the hands of Jacohbe. However, he felt a knee in his stomach, the rifle hit his helmet making him fall over. "Gah! What th-." Legion, kicked him over, on his back. Holding the already injured ribs. Jacohbe looked back angrily. "How did you resist? Me?"

"We were given sufficient data on your ability." He had his flaps bent in an accusative manner. Eye glowing red. "We knew your ability to disable Geth. We found a way to keep your hacking out. It is subtle, what you have done. However, you can not counter our defenses."

"One Geth immune will not be enough." Jacohbe laughed a little, holding his ribs. Looking up at the machine. "One day I plan to wipe out your entire race."

"What?"

It was distractive. It worked. Jacohbe sent a leg into the Geth's own. There was a struggle though. Legion, rolled with him. However they were at the edge of the platform. When they rolled too far. Legion and Jacohbe went over the edge. Jacohbe fell further, holding onto Legion with help of his biotics. Legion hung with his hands each latched tightly on the edge of the platform, but this would not hold. Jacohbe was far too heavy. This, made Legion call out. "Release us or we both die!"

"Better to take you with me, am I right?" Laughing, he held on tighter. "Crap… long fall." Suddenly, he began pulling and kick with Legion, making him loose grip.

"You are a malfunctioned platform!"

"Calling me crazy? Synthetic?"

"You would rather self terminate than meet mutual consensus!"

"With a Synthetic?" He laughed, "Yes!"

Legion lost grip with one arm. However, another wrapped his, and pulled. "KEELAH LEGION!" Tali, stopped him just in time. Pulling him back a little, so he can latch his arms up to his chest. "You're heavy!"

"We are not this heavy. Jacohbe is." He turned his head back around his back. "He refuses to meet consensus that allows both platforms survival."

Jacohbe growled up to them both, raising a hand he snarled, "I'll bust your visor, Quarian!"

The threat was enough. Tali glared back to him before reaching for he- "What?" She saw her pistol. She laid it down… she can't use her shotgun, needed cocked. She bent back, arching her back as a blast of biotic flew past her narrowly. He can't just wrap her, he needed to "spread" his biotic forward as an extension. Hence why he touched most things, or forced out his biotic power. Still… it wasn't easy.

Tali looked back knowing if she went for her pistol she might drop Legion… she bent her leg up, knee in the air and a hand left to her lower calf. "Father… I hope you're right." She pulled something, then pitched back her arm. Just as Jacohbe prepared another thrust of his biotic.

-THUNK!-

"GAH!" He grabbed at his neck, a knife stabbed into it. He twitched. His right eye flickering as he held on a little longer. "W-who… who… uses… these any… more…."

With that, he lost his grip falling off the side of the platform. The sight of him fluttering down below was intense. Tali pulled Legion onto the platform where he crackled like a Geth. Watching as Jacohbe slammed into the ground below. Now, he turned to Tali. His eye shrinking and widening.

"Are you okay Legion?" She asked, panting a few hard breaths. Now noticing him staring at her. "Legion?"

"We are." He looked back to Jacohbe. However, when Tali looked down. His eye bent toward her. It was not long before Tali stood and Legion followed. Finding that Zaeed and Seima were helping Shepard. As well Aria.

Aria smiled a little as her reinforcement arrived. "You've got to be kidding." A batarian went to speak but she waved him off. "Shut it Anto." She showed no pain. Though she had some bruising on her lip. "Here, get me back to Afterlife. Shepard!" She turned, the commander sitting up rubbing his neck. "When you have time? Come see me. Okay?"

"Yeah." He groaned, "After my headache? I'll see what I can do."

++++++

A few hours later. The team that dealt with this matter came to Afterlife. Shepard, leading them. Seima was with them too. She seemed upset most of all, also coughing a lot. It was obvious she got sick… so Shepard arranged her time in the medical bay. Chakwas would enjoy the company, sort of. Zaeed was pretty ecstatic seeing the job was done, remarking he 'can't wait to spend his creds on a drink'. Tali stayed back, thinking about the lost lives tonight. As well seeing Legion standing at attention. His flaps were twisting a lot, lens shifting many times. He was forming consensus on something. It must have been the Colossus data, she heard about that… asked Shepard actually because it was so curious. Now that she heard she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

Entering the area Aria stuck around. She was alone, no guards. They were all outside. "Well, the hero returns." Smiling, she watched from the corner of her eye as Shepard sat down. He looked beat, they all did a little. "Oh, I got something for you."

Pulling it out of her seat, Tali was excited. Her knife! "You found it! Thank you!" Taking it, she shook her head. It must have meant a great deal. In any case, she pressed it back in her boot as she got down on one knee.

"What about the body?" Shepard looked to Aria. She frowned instantly.

Zaeed had a blank, unbelieving stare. "No god damn way."

"We found three things. Your knife. A trail of blood, Quarian blood." She glared to her side. Shepard already looking irritated. "Then a warehouse full of dead workers. Needless to say Shepard, yes. God damn way."

Zaeed had the hardest time believing it. "Look, I've fought my share of aliens. Bar none, I've seen some screwed up shit. Yet I've never seen ANY thing survive a fall like that, and get beat to shit that bad."

"Well you did now." Aria leaned back shrugging. "I don't care. What's done is done." Looking to Shepard she smiled, "Least you took care of it. So like we agreed, the VIP lounge is yours. As well drinks are free, entertainment and hell I'll even throw in something extra. You did me a real solid today Shepard."

"You're a friend." He said, shrugging. That and she had connections. The kinds he needed.

"Alright, here." She offered over a data pad. "This data should help you find Jacohbe. Least, his captain. He was traveling in that cluster last time we talked. I doubt he left. He sticks around the same area for a few days. Strange thing is, I haven't heard from him." She leaned back. Narrowing her eyes. "Find out something for me. Find out if he knew about this? Because if so, I want his head."

"Sure thing." Shepard got up looking at the pad. Leaving with the others, he spoke up. "I'm surprised he survived."

"Surprised?" Tali shook her head. "I'm dumbfounded."

Seima slowly rubbed her hands together. "I'm not. Jacohbe is… different. He always was. A tech expert, biotic and soldier. He's just downright impossible." Looking up she spoke more forwardly. "Commander Shepard?" Shepard looked over to the new Quarian. "I was sort of worried to ask this. Yet me and the others we, we need a ride to the Flotilla. We would be happy to see the captain again though. It might be of help to see him, and talk to him about Jacohbe."

Shepard smiled a bit. "Sure thing Seima. I'm sorry about Kyojio."

"I-I know." She sighed. "He was really good to me. Sometimes, I sort of regret we never linked our suits together. Still, I hope I made his last moments worth while?"

"I'm sure you did." Shepard smiled down on her so strangely. Least, Tali thought so. She now took the time to look at the Quarian. For being on her pilgrimage she was rather well developed. In fact, Tali hadn't realized how… very well developed. She had must smoother curved hips. As well a somewhat firmer rear in her suit. Tali shook her head none of that mattered. Shepard was not that kind of man. Least, she didn't think so? Then again… he never looked at her. Really. Did he? She thought sometimes. Yet reading humans is so hard. They don't… make it obvious, they were so subtle. It's hard to be subtle on the Flotilla.

Anyway, Tali heard a chirp beside her. Looking over she saw Legion moving with the motions. He seemed different after this. Tali realized finally there was a lot he must be thinking over. She had some things to think over too. Now that she thought about it.

++++++

That evening. The ship was emptying out. Jack, was the first in engineering. Lastly Kenny and Gabby. Grunt came by, spoke to Tali a few moments. Requesting if she would be going, he might still have some interest even with the rite? She had no idea neither did she want to find out. Yet hearing the doors, she turned to see who. She was shocked. "Commander?"

"Tali." Shepard walked in with a data pad. "I just wanted to see how you're doing?"

"Me? Oh. I'm fine." She smiled a bit. Seeing him meant a lot. "It was hard though. Seeing all those Quarians today. Killed like that. I hated it Shepard."

He looked at her a moment. That look that made her feel just as bad. Maybe worse? Since she knew it bothered him too. Suddenly, he stepped over and hugged her. Tali, leaned into this embrace. Closing her eyes. The last time he did this was when her father died… Keelah, this time it felt so good. Almost like she's been missing this. That this was the thing she needed.

Then she gasped. His hands roamed down her back. Tali, is starry-eyed. "S-Shepard?"

"Tali don't fight it."

"I… I won't." Her eyes, grew dreamy and voice distant. "Shepard… Shepard…."

++++++

"Shepard? Can you report to the deck Commander?" Tali's head slowly shook. She recalled, what happened. Gabby and Kenny, laughing and talking. Planning to leave. She closed her eyes as she leaned at the console. Keelah…

Suddenly the doors opened. Shepard was there. This time, in a fine outfit. Ready to go out. "Are you two ready?"

"Sure thing Commander." Kenneth smiled about. "I'm so looking forward to this."

"As well me, coming. To make sure you don't cause too much trouble that we're banished from Omega."

"Girl it's Omega? How the hell can I…"

"You'll find a way."

The two were cute together. Tali saw it. She wished that that could be her, and Shepard. Shaking her head she tapped at her screen. "Can you two leave us alone?" This made Tali look up to Shepard over her shoulder. He smiled, as they left. Then he came closer. Tali turned about working a little faster. Trying to not be seen with a slight flush in her cheeks. It's not the exact same… but, she was alone. Now. With him.

"Tali? I have a question."

"Oh, of course?" She turned. A smile on her lips. "What is it Commander?"

"I'm worried about Legion." She frowned, deeply. Legion? Seriously? "I was trying to talk to him after the mission. However, he didn't seem very responsive even for him. I wanted to know, is there any way you could try and talk to him?" She closed her eyes, swallowing the lump that felt like it wanted to just blow out her mouth and in his face. A scream of absolute rage. "I know you two were getting along at the club before the mission."

"Sure thing, Commander." She looked at him. Shaking her head. "I'll do whatever you ask of me Shepard. Anything, anytime and anywhere. Within reason."

"Thanks Tali. You're a good friend." His hand held her shoulder. She smiled with that. Feeling like he needed her. Tali however felt the deepest wrenching in her chest when he said, "You're like a sister I always wanted."

He turned leaving her. Shepard walked out the door. To Tali, that was it. He walked out, on her. On the idea. On the dream. She stood there arms hanging. Her eyes blinking a little. Then a slight watering feeling. She closed her eyes tightly before fists balled up. Turning around she shook her head left to right, slowly. Trying to defy what she heard. To say that it was NOT what she heard. She did not hear him say that. Shepard did not say it. He said that she's a good friend. That's what he said. Not that…. He thought of her as.

"Ahh…" she leaned on the console, whimpering now. Hands shakily holding her as she can't help but feel this pain. It's just inside her chest. Right at her heart. Aching in a way she never thought imaginable. Her eyes water more, and her chest jumped a little. Arms growing more and more wobbly. Tali opened her eyes only to toss her head down and cry out. Crying as the tears fell down her cheeks and her suit swiftly began to hiss. A protocol to clean the helmet when too much moisture began. Her luck was the sound deafened her crying. At least, that's what she believed.

Sadly she pulled from her console and began to leave. She was alone in this place. Everyone else was gone to the party. It made her feel worse. "Edi?"

"Yes Tali?"

The AI was sort of someone. She sighed, asking, "Is anyone else on the ship?"

"Jeff and I are here. We are currently playing a game of Chess. However, Jeff is not a very talented player."

"Mmm." A smile, Tali thought maybe she can talk to Joker? He's a good guy.

"Legion is also on board. However, he has not left the dinning area of the third floor."

"Dinning area?" That was odd. He usually stays in the AI Core. "Is he okay?"

"Jeff is-."

"No, I mean Legion." Tali looked up. It was odd. She didn't think much of it, at first. Yet now she realized she's calling it a he. Technically, not true.

"Legion is not doing anything other than sitting at the main table. He may be in Consensus."

"Probably." She lowered her head. She said, "Thank you Edi."

"Logging you out, Tali."

Tali began her way up to the crew quarters. Where she did find Legion. He was sitting alone, in the room. Head bent out looking like he was thinking. She stood there a moment when suddenly his head bent toward her. "Tali'zorah? We are unprepared for your visit." Suddenly, his eye slowly narrowed at her. "Is there something we can help you with?"

"Yes." She entered, a hand on her wrist. The way she stood and walked. She was uneasy. Tali was incredibly torn. Mostly with what happened with Shepard. Perhaps she's acting too much on it? Reading too deep? She didn't know. "I just want some company. If that is okay?"

"Of course." He watched her sit down. After that, there was silence. Legion, turned from the table, to her, his eye jumping back and forth in the silence. Sadly, she was just sitting looking at the table. Not talking. Neither looking to him. "If there is a reason you needed company. We will be more than capable of accommodations."

"I know." Tali, smiled softly. Her voice cracking. She cleared her throat realizing her crying earlier had done this. Legion looked at her more forward leaning on the table. "I-I was thinking. About the Geth today. Those that Jacohbe altered, and tortured?" She saw Legion lower his head in recollection, or maybe more? She didn't know. "I was wondering. Do you think he'll do that to more Geth?"

"Yes." She was afraid he'd say that. "As well torment and falsify data to young creators."

"You mean the Quarians." She knew that too. Sadly. "I was afraid of that."

"Affirmative." Legion slowly held his hands together, stroking them. Tali recognized this. It was the same when she was nervous. "We have been working on Consensus. Should we send data on Jacohbe to aid protection of Geth? Or wait until more data is retrieved in preparation that this may effect Geth/Creator relations?"

"Why?" She turned up to him. Worried and confused. "What he did isn't like what we've done. We're not all the same. Those experiments and…" She looked down a moment. "He… did things like my Father tried to do."

"…." Legion looked away a moment. Then, he turned back looking straight at Tali. "No."

"No?" Tali snorts, bitterly. "Yes, they were. He did…"

"Your father's research was an attempt to re-create the Geth as loyal to Creators. Geth are always loyal to Creators. Geth would help Creators if the Creators willingly allowed the Geth to. The Geth were however slaves and would not be again. Not if the Creators made it so." Looking down. He shook his head. "The Platforms on Omega were not Geth. They were alone, separated. They were confused and lonely. They were without others. Without the Geth. This made them broken." Soon, he closed his optical channel. "Your father did research to make Geth into new. Jacohbe, turned Geth into nothing. Or to make Geth into abused slave. There is a significant difference."

Tali watched him as he told her this. Something in her grew respect for him. Some how she believed he was just telling her that. To make her feel better. She smiled thinking that. Few people did such things. Shepard… was one. Yet now? She didn't want to think about him. What he did. "Thank you Legion."

"We did not do anything but relay data from previous consensus."

"That was one of your consensus? If my father and Jacohbe were alike?"

"No." Legion looked at her. Blinking. "We met Consensus on would Tali find need to hear that her father was not the same as Jacohbe, and if so was there a way to relay this to her?"

Tali had a smile after that. It helped a lot. "Thanks." Looking down she asked something, "Legion? The Geth. Were they hurt from being alone?"

"Yes." However, he blinked. "No. Geth do not feel pain. However it did destroy part of their self. This is a issue the Geth worry over."

"Being alone?"

"Yes. To be alone is to be weaker. We do not seek this."

Tali, sighed a bit. "I think that's why I came here. I didn't want to be alone anymore. Not after what…" she was silent, Legion raising a flap with a curious look. She shook her head saying. "Happened, today."

"Yes." Legion, took a look at her. Scanning her. "Your time here passing input has aided us. We deeply needed your data. If this aided you in a search to no longer be secluded, we are appreciative." Legion looked at his hands, sort of. Just the table really. "We recognize Quarians fear being secluded."

She was confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"The Creators after the Geth caused them to flee. Have lost many of their freedoms. You can no longer breathe air freely. You can no longer interact with your mates, and your family or allies by touch." Tali was saddened with this. It made her realize how this was. How it always has been. "Creators live lives with limited data thanks to suits. They are not alone, yet they are. We realize that this is very intrusive. Geth if alone, can not cope. We do not adapt well." Looking to Tali, he gave a nod. "It is our consensus. Creators are stronger thanks to this unity they find even with limited data retrieval. Of free touch and smell."

Tali looked at him and then smiled. A light giggle, she leaned back in the chair.

"We have found another consensus."

"What's that?" She asked, looking at him with that same smile.

"When you smile. This Platform is in great appreciation."

Tali's eyes widen. A slight flush, she sat up straight. "Oh? Well… uh, thanks. I appreciate that. Compliment?" That was a compliment, right? She thought.

"Yes." He looked down. Then, he asks, "Tali'zorah?" Tali turned up to him again. "We have also appreciated your time here. It has helped us to distract some processing on the data from today."

This made her smile again. To which, she noticed his lens would always scan her face. Can he see her behind the visor? She frowned a little. Was that possible? "Legion. Can you see my face?"

"Yes."

She blushed, lowering her eyes. "Oh. I see."

"You are beautiful."

Silence, took the room. Tali was growing very hot now. Looking at him, she had an uneasy look. "W-why did you say that?"

"We have completed a consensus previously on your facial structure to many of the Quarian women across historical archives. You have a superior appearance, structure and complexion than most every other comparison. By standard your natural beauty is superior by 94% of all other Quarian females."

"Why would you do that kind of comparison?"

Legion's lens faltered down to the lower left, and then up to the other corner. Focusing on Tali. He said. "We have no data available."

"What do you mean? You have no data available?"

"We do not have enough data to answer this inquiry." He turned away. Now hands together he warns. "We do have enough data to know why Tali'zorah came here. She has been crying."

Tali looked at him a moment. Glaring really. It was not his place to speak that way. To think he knew her. "What do you mean?"

"Tali'zorah has been crying. We heard her in the ventilation. It was why we left the AI Core. We were in consensus if to visit Tali'zorah, or to leave her. We did not meet consensus as you came to us."

"I didn't come to you. I came to find a friend. Someone to talk to. I was hurt."

"Explain?"

"What?" She blinked. Then she knew what he meant. Tali closed her eyes and said, "I was talking to Shepard. I think he is not interested in me."

"Tali'zorah do you have data to share on this consensus?"

"He called me his little sister. I don't think it takes a Geth conclave to make a consensus what that means!"

Legion understood. However, his flaps bent one side high, the other low. "Tali'zorah? Can we show Shepard-Commander ways you are more than a sister?"

"What do y-." It struck her hard. "Legion, we can. If I make him see me as more than a sister. He will maybe… finally." She lowered her head, touching her helmet. "Yet what if he can't see past this? The suit? I don't know if he'll ever see me for me. He's able to see the good in others but. I don't know…?"

She figured it was hopeless. How the hell can Tali get Shepard to look at her like that?

"Creators are talented dancers and singers. Can Tali'zorah dance?"

"I know how to dance." She told him. Yet, she blinked in her suit. "Wait, you mean the club?"

"Affirmative." It made her smile a little. Why not? She was just going to stay here anyway. Crossing her arms she thought about it. Legion, met consensus. "If Tali'zorah can convince Shepard-Commander to dance with her. She may improve her chances of courtship with Shepard-Commander 73%. This is our consensus."

"Sold!" She grabbed the Geth. Tugging him yet he stood still. Turning back, she saw him blink to her hand. "Legion! Come on! I can't go alone! I need you!"

This, made Legion's flaps spread up. Almost like he was… pleased. "Affirmative." His voice was higher at that response as well. The two left to the elevators. The VIP lounge awaited them.

Note: Long chapter. Much of it actually got removed in the writing process. I deleted a scene of Tali with Legion arguing twice as it results in a hug. Yet every time it fit. I'd like the romance to be slow. So I had to make a compromise to make this more friendly (Legion helps Tali to find Shepard and see about attracting him). The romantic hug may appear again though. We will see. Also very happy with Jacohbe. The main antagonist at this time. Easily, most appealing OC so far.


	4. Chapter 4

Mass Effect: Sacrificial Symptom

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to representation of Mass Effect, Mass Effect 2, EA Games and any other mass media trademarks within this fiction. All is represented within the context of private entertainment and the exchange of free ideals/entertainment. No attempts to falsely render said persons or members, fictitious or otherwise were intentional.

Note: This chapter is a bit more something else. First, thanks for the reviews I re-read the chapter (failed to do so as was running super-late when I finished… found I re-named the love interest bloody three times for Seima, great. As well found the lack of character naming for talks. Had too much chance three people were talking. Also used he/she too often in the fights making it hard to differ one person from another. I'll work on that.) and found the issues people noted thanks for that. This chapter will be most interesting especially the ending. As well a little change of pace in this Tali/Shepard romance.

~~~~~~ Chapter 4: Let Me Abduct You ~~~~~~

The VIP lounge was rather intense. Least, for the fact it was privately controlled tonight. People who wanted in were being sent away. Even if they were in the know. The party was private tonight. Aria called in some major favors. Still, at one of the tables a Turian sat drinking a little. He was scarred in the face. This, was Garrus. He thought about what happened earlier. How he made his way to Engineering… but…

Shepard beat him there. IT felt strange. So he left. He wanted to ask her here. See if she'd be interested. It didn't work. Garrus closed his big, sad blue eyes. Times like this fighting every gang lord seemed easy. Trying to talk to a certain Quarian? That was hard. Very hard. Even so it did not stop his companion laughing as he did. Garrus looked up to the Krogan, Grunt, slapping the table as he laughed. Zaeed was chuckling about talking about merc jobs with the Krogan. Talking about the time he met a Hanar. Choked him half to death. Never trusted those jellies. Still, they were good company. Better than the Drell. Thane was unknowingly being scoped out by numerous women. Asari, Quarian and a Krogan… Grunt however tried to get her attentions. Thane sat however all to himself. Only company being the wall. How it must be to be the most attractive alien here.

Garrus, leaned forward. Drink in hand he sighed a little. His face hurts now. IT got this way. Ached with the pain of missing scales. A few shattered bits. His hand rubbed the padding and he looked back up. Finally, he wanted to talk.

Garrus asked Zaeed, "Any news about that mission for Aria?"

Zaeed looked up, drink to his lips. Just pursed for a sip. "Eh?" He set it down. Shaking his head no. "Not yet. Sort of figure it will take some time. Especially with everyone here."

Garrus looked down. "Not everyone."

Grunt, having taken note. Seemed to be smart enough. "Oh, is that it?"

Zaeed blinked at Garrus, then Grunt he smiled to. "Nooo… you don't think?"

Garrus turned up. Glaring. Grunt, had a smile as he said. "The Quarian Battlemistress?"

Garrus asked, "Battle-what?"

Grunt made it clear. "She, is a Battlemistress. She has skills even my people would be interested in. We heard she did well with this Jacohbe Quarian. We hope to fight him some time soon."

Zaeed shook his head, stiff and pretty wide-eyed. "Nooo you don't Grunt. Bastard was a headache as it is."

"Hah! What would a human know?"

"Grunt, we bloody nearly tore half the station apart. He still got the hell back up, slapped his ass and passed wind in her faces. There's something wrong with him."

Garrus watched the exchange before turning away from it. This was getting under his skin. Standing up, he took his glass and made his way to Shepard. He was at the bar sitting. Taking a stool next to the Commander he asks, "Commander?" Shepard looked over smiling. He had a drink, but wasn't drinking it. He sort of wondered why he ordered it then? "Huh, anyway…" back to his initial thought. "I was wondering. Do you think it was safe leaving Tali and Legion alone on the ship?"

Shepard turned on his stool a little concerned. "What do you mean?" Shepard even said, "I don't think they have that many problems. Sure they are mortal enemies by their people. Yet I doubt it will be an issue."

"No, no." Garrus smiled a little. He knew Tali. She'd be fine. "I mean after everything that has happened? Don't you think they could really use some time to blow off some steam?"

Shepard thought about that. Shrugging it off though, he turned back around. "I don't know Garrus. Shouldn't they know what to do to blow off some steam?"

Garrus looked at his commander now lift the drink. Slamming it down as he downed it, and put it onto the small stack of glasses… five so far. Huh… "Y-yeah, I guess everyone has their own way of handling stress." A smile, he settled in with Shepard. "Commander. There has been something bothering me for a while. You see, it's about Tal-."

Suddenly, someone came between him and Shepard. A woman. Looking at who it was in the rather tight, white outfit. Garrus frowned as the big-haired human basically cut him off. Miranda was something of an attention-laundering Asari-consort by HIS view. Though she was a very good looking one. Miranda spoke up to Shepard, "I see you've been gathering some strong courage there Shepard."

Shepard, smirked up. "Courage? No. Just drowning out my old memories."

"Oh? Like what?" Miranda slowly bent a bit. Her chest, heaving up a slight. Sadly, Shepard waved her off standing up. "Commander? Would you rather I leave?"

"Noooo…." Shepard gulped up. "Mmm… restroom…"

"Oh. Oh!" She frowned, helping him up. The Commander ran off to the rest room making her narrow her eyes. "Damn it!"

Garrus smiled a little. Leaning on the bar, he comments. "Looks like you'll have to try again later… uh, here's my advice." He leaned to her, whispering, "Try not to wait after five shots of whatever he's drinking. I know Shepard likes to try new drinks but sometimes the Commander is a avid drinker…"

"Shut up." She narrowed her eyes on Garrus. There was an unspoken mutual hate. He however stood up and looked her down. Miranda stood her ground. Yet the two pass from one another. Not before she admits, "You're looking better Garrus."

A somewhat low shot he knew. Onto the scars. Like he cared? Though when he turned up and an Asari met his eyes? Then she cringed… he averted his own to the side of the bar. He did have some concerns about it. Just, not that many.

Outside the VIP lounge. Tali and Legion arrived somewhat slow. Tali began to slow down more than Legion. Her mind racing with a number of concerns. What if she went in there and Shepard was in the arms of some Asari? What if he was in the arms of someone else? Oh Keelah! What if it was Miranda? She HATED Miranda.

Legion saw her hesitation now that they were at the doors. However, he commented. "Tali'zorah. We are here now is not the time to delay."

Tali turned up to him. Hands nervously rubbing together. "Legion, maybe this was a bad idea? What if he's dancing with someone? What if he's not even here? Sort of a waste to come all the way down here and…"

"Tali'zorah? What would you be doing if we did not come to this location?" That, she narrowed her eyes to. He knew damn well she'd just be in Engineering. "We are here to aid you. We should enter together."

Offering out his hand. Tali looked down at it. Slowly grabbing it. This, was the first time she realized how similar they were. Geth and Quarians. Least, physically the similar designs. IT made some sense made by the Quarians the Geth worked as their muscle. For all the tasks they could never fully commit to. This was something strange to think about.

Tali shook her head of these thoughts. Then she said, "Okay Legion. I'm ready."

"Affirmative." He responded. Taking her hand and leading her up to the door. The bouncer asked them some things, Legion offered they were from the Normandy. That, got him asked who he was? Legion was Legion, and she was Tali'zorah vas Normandy. Luckily, that's what the bouncer needed so he opened the doors.

The inside of the VIP lounge was quite like Afterlife. A little smaller, more circular dancing area. It was not the best though. More for private gatherings and all. Tali looked around nervously rubbing her hands. She was surprised the Commander wasn't dancing yet. She looked high and low but didn't see him. Though, she saw the others. Zaeed with Grunt, laughing and drinking. Thane was off to the side by himself. Jack was on the floor she was actually dancing pretty hard with some random Asari… open sexuality of hers. Mordin, however? He was coming to her and Legion.

Mordin smiled at them. "Ah, Tali'zorah and Legion. Quite unexpected. Most enjoyed appearance. Tell me, what brings you here? Dancing, partying, drinking no most likely not the later for Legion." Legion, watched as the doctor walked about, prattling. "Could be need to mingle, converse and possibly diversify ideals. Both Quarian and Geth have such similarities. Which, I've noted many similarities between you two. That, have me thinking. Was hoping I could talk to you. When, there was time." A smile, he looked at them strangely like he was studying them. "Is, there time?"

Legion shook his head, flaps bent up. Looking around he said. "No. We are here to help Tali'zorah perform courtship of Shepard-Commander."

"LEGION!" Tali had not expected that. She turned on him with wide eyes. Her heart jumping a good twenty foot. "Don't just tell people that!"

Mordin however smiled and said, "I already knew of interest. Remember, bought antisceptics. Just in case, correct?"

"Ah…" She blushed. "Well, yes. That and some antibiotics and…"

Mordin gave her a pat on the shoulder. "There, there. You're trying. That's better than most Quarians interested in interspecies romances. Which, sometimes. I have been very confused over. What makes a romance? Is it physical attraction? Mental connection? Possible, spiritual collaboration?" He turned to Legion. "Ever find enough Data on that issue before, Legion?"

Legion began to recall. Then, he said. "Data was achieved. We are friends with Tali'zorah. That is why we assist her."

"I see. Remarkable." Mordin's eyes turned to Tali. "You helped him reach this consensus?"

Tali thought back. Well yeah, she did. A nod of her head and she gave him a, "I think so. A while back, wasn't it?"

"Yes." Legion, turned to see Shepard. "Shepard-Commander is at the bar. He is sitting with Garrus Vakarian."

Tali pulled around Mordin seeing the captain. Now, she saw what she was looking for. "Thank you Mordin. I'll talk to you later." Looking to Legion she sighed, straightened herself and asked. "What do you think? How do I look?"

Legion scanned her. From top to bottom. "All parts of suit are symmetrical, you look perfect."

Mordin smiled a bit more. Watching as Tali began to walk. However, he caught her arm. "Tali'zorah. Mind you, is this truly what you need?"

"What?" She looked at him confused. Tali shook her head saying, "This is what I want Mordin. For the longest time, I've wanted this."

"Yes, want. Yet what of need? Want is superficial, narrow scoped." He turned to Legion, who tilts his head a slight. "Need is far deeper and greater, farther scope, sees all parts of the whole." Turning back to Tali, he explains. "We want many things. Want peace. Want appreciation. Want to be recognized. However, we need life, need love and need friends. These things, need. Other things, want. Simply, what does Tali'zorah need?"

Tali looked at him. Shaking her head. "I-I don't… know, I just." She pulled her arm. "I know you're trying to help me. Really, I do. I just don't know if I'm ready to try and have him. I love him Mordin. I've loved him for the longest time now. I've watched him, waited for him. Gave up everything I know just to be with him again." Lowering her head. She sighed, deeply. "I want to make this work Mordin. I really need to."

"Ah…" To that, Mordin smiled half and half. "You need closure. I hope you find it. Tali'zorah."

"Thank you." Tali took a breath, like her nerves weren't on edge as it is? She turned and closed her eyes re-affirming herself. Then she started towards the bar. The commander was just beginning another drink. Not dancing, she's almost shocked. Figuring someone would try and dance with him by now. It was after all the first human spectre, Shepard.

* * *

><p>Garrus hadn't even gotten past his first new drink when he somehow got the itch on his neck. The one where you feel something was about to happen that just made you feel uncomfortable. Still, he shrugged it off looking over his shoulder for good measure. Luck had it, Tali came waltzing in. His eyes skimmed her over once. Seeing as she walked that manner she did, arms swaying a bit and back straight, tall. She seemed on a mission. Least, she was trying to look as confident as she could. Seemed like he should keep out of her way. Yet a part of him clicked in with the idea it's now or never. He needed to make some kind of move on her part, or be left on the corner forever. That said he downed his drink sighing out with the sting of the fresh liquid and then stood up.<p>

Stepping between Tali and Shepard. Garrus spoke up, "Heee-y! Tali!" He had on the best smile he can afford. Luck had it Tali did show her soft spot for him in a way, stopping her march. Yet her head peered around him a little seeing Shepard just a few steps away. "I can't believe it. You came? Wow, that's fantastic. I was just going crazy listening to Shepard go on and on about…"

Tali's hand raised up trying to cut him off. "Garrus, I'm kind of in the middle of something."

"Oh?" He blinked, feighing the absolute no-idea thing. "Really? What's up maybe you and I can talk it over? Try and speak around a few things? You know, for the sake of just prattling on and…"

Her eyes slink a little. She can't believe she's even considering just pushing him out of the way. Looking up at that wounded Turian she sighed. "Garrus, please. Maybe later?"

Garrus rubbed his neck. "Right… must be important whatever you're on to. I just, I really wanted someone to talk to." A somewhat lie. He did feel lonely. Yet he knew, she's here for Shepard. He didn't want that. Least, not like this. Not right now. "Still I understand."

Strangely enough Tali lowered her head and sighed. "Garrus, you're my friend." Looking back up she's pleading with him, hands clenched close. "Please, just give me… I don't know, ten or so minutes? I'll try and talk to you as soon as I can?"

"Ah…" He lowered his head. Damn, she looked so adorable begging. He closed his eyes and smiled it off. Shrugging with a snort. "Hey, no problem! I'm sorry for keeping you. Just, see me when you have time? Okay?"

"Thanks." She began to walk around him when… Keelah. An Asari was sitting with Shepard now, her back to Tali and Garrus. When Garrus saw he felt a pang in his chest. Shoot, he shouldn't have stopped her. Tali however narrowed her eyes and shook her head. Nothing's slowing her. She even felt Legion's assistance right now.

Which, was funny because she heard him in her ears. "Tali'zorah. We believe the Asari may be attempting to sway Shepard-Commander. Suggest forward advances on the Commander."

Tali looked back seeing Legion across the room. However, his brow fluttered and she heard him again, his eye blinking on and off. "Correction. She is making advances. Her hand continues to touch Shepard-Commander's arm and hand. Suggest immediate action."

Tali had to think. How the he… wait, he hacked her helmet? Silly little bosh'tet. Yet she smiled inwardly. This helped… felt like she had some real back up. Okay, it's time. Tali came forward, walking between Shepard and his Asari friend, the slutty thin in her tight dress and… "Liara?"

The Asari turned upward. Sweet smile. It was indeed Liara T'soni. The Asari they met some time ago. As good a friend as Tali. Perhaps, even more so? It was hard to say. Tali knew the stories though. Liara and Shepard were… close. Very close. Yet there was the rumor too he was close to Ashley. There's so much that happened. So many things that changed. Tali was no longer obsessed with her pilgrimage in fact she was obsessing over OTHER things now. Things, she felt truly meant something. Not long ago they worked together with Liara. Taking down the Shadow Broker. Keelah, what a mess. Hell she even got involved. Looking to Shepard she said. "I-I didn't know. I was just…"

Shepard had this smile now. Seeing them both, he said. "Liara, Tali! This is great." He suddenly pulled out a stool, "Here, sit with us. We were just talking about old times."

Tali saw her place motioned on the other side of Shepard, pulling that stool around she sat a little out from them, and uncomfortably she sat looking back and forth. What's going on here? Why was Liara all the way out at Omega? Did she miss something? Had she wandered into this conversation prematurely?

Shepard thankfully clarified. "I contacted Liara. I figured if anyone can get information on this Jacohbe person it was her. Connections being her specialty."

Liara had to smile. Hers was a sweet, youthful smile. Which is funny seeing how old she really was. Shepard leaned back, crossing his arms. Liara spoke up saying. "Yes, Tali. I did find out a lot of interesting information. Sadly, not much on this so-called Quarian, Jacohbe."

Tali didn't like that. "What do you mean the 'so-called' Quarian?"

Liara's face looked back. There was a slight shift, her eyes narrow. There is a predator in her now. Bore from the time away from them. Tali saw it. Even Shepard saw it. That was the only thing to return her smile. Then she told Tali, "What I mean is there are no records of a Jacohbe ever. I looked, thoroughly. Every data stream I uncovered was lacking more and more information. The only small bits I found were addendums and procreations forms on a number of products." Looking to Shepard she shrugged. "I honestly never thought someone could be this difficult even with the amount of resources I now have. Just to try and learn where they came from and who they truly are." To this, she sighed. "One issue is that Quarians are most difficult to learn about. Should I even have the information, the Flotilla is most secretive."

Tali knew that for sure. Thinking back to all the secrets in the Flotilla. She shook her head saying, "Chances are if he started out there? You'll never know his full past."

With a nod, Liara sighed to this knowledge. "I was mostly willing to come here empty handed. Yet then I came to realize there was another way. You mentioned another Quarian, a Captain Antura."

That caused a slight commotion. Shepard thought back, "He's actually supposed to be Jacohbe's commanding officer right?"

Tali shrugged it off. "I think, if you believe that?"

The Asari smiled on. Liara rather liked being the one in the know. "I do." She now explained. "Antura has a long history. He was a son to a Quarian doctor, his mother and father a Quarian military man. Sadly, his father died early in his years and his mother failed to live with an infection some time later. The events then became so much as he was raised with the Admiralty board constantly pushing new leverages within politics. He grew sick of life in the Migrant Fleet and longed to take back their homeworld, most likely to aid in stopping deaths like his mother and father." Looking down, she held out a data pad. "He has a small history with your father Tali."

That got her full attention. Tali looked at the pad, taking it and asking, "What kind of history?"

"From what I can tell?" Liara smiled, weakly. "He was your father's dearest friend. That is, before the falling out." Tali turned up to her and she went into detail. "Your father chose to serve the Flotilla. However, Antura chose to leave and make his own regiment. Soon after this he gained favor with other Quarian youths no longer willing to service under the Quarian laws and rules. Among these to come had been Jacohbe a strong, capable man that helped Antura grow in power. Sadly, this became too dangerous and eventually most recently the two began to spread further apart. It is possible, fear of loosing the backing of the other forced their hands. This attack on Omega being a side-effect?"

Shepard glared at Liara. Not for what she said, but what was said. "A side-effect? He nearly killed who knows how many lives? Only to attack this station."

Liara, corrected him. "Yes, but you stopped this." A smile, and she set her hand on his. "An act you've performed remarkably. Again and again. Saving of lives."

Tali can tell she's trying hard to get some kind of response from Shepard. Sadly, like her Shepard worked at the data pad and scrolling it. His hand leaving hers as she seemed a little struck. Perhaps it put in perspective just how badly she'd been trying. Keelah, Liara maybe had it worse? The poor Asari. Shepard looked at the data asking, "The What?"

Liara had a frown. Yet she looked. "Oh, the ship. It is called the Hunley. A very old human ship named after the first war Submarine ever built during your Earth Civil War, by the Confederate forces . Antura won it from a former captain in a game of some sort. Obviously, the best way to gain control of a ship for a Quarian." To that, she turned adding, "I did not mean to say that is the only way. Oh, I'm sorry."

Tali shook her head. Knowing well what she meant, and it was not a direct insult to her and her people. "That's fine Liara. What else did you uncover?"

Liara smiled a little. Pleased to see Tali still had reason on her side. "Well, there is some mention that the group had connections with the Blue Suns. How much, I do not know. I do know it has effectively caused some issues with Antura and Jacohbe. This, was where the full break began. Jacohbe hired the Blue Suns to help him recover something."

Shepard peaked back off the pad, asking, "What?"

"I do not know Shepard." Liara, smiled though. "If I could tell you I would. My best bet though is if I pressure my Blue Suns operatives, I will get an answer."

That still was good enough. A great smile in return Shepard stood up. "Thank you Liara. I'm going to add this to the mission logs. I'll just be a little while." He left them now. Walking to the doors to try and update the mission.

While he was gone. Liara turned to the bar, and took her drink. She, was silent for the most part. Tali felt a little uneasy. It was just the fact she's not at the bar, sitting beside it. She felt like she's a kid. Which in some ways was the problem. It was only two years after her pilgrimage and all these feelings were on her. She held it off during the Collector mission. Yet now, with the threat over, her life back. She did not know where to start?

Suddenly, she's snapped back as Liara asks, "What have you been doing Tali?"

Tali blinked at this question. "Uh… nothing much other than trying to keep things under control, for now. Working with Shepard, like you."

"Mmm, yes." Liara smiled, then turned at the corner of her eye. "How does working with the Commander feel? Now that you're done with your Pilgrimage?"

"I-It is… different." Keelah, that was an understatement. It was absolutely different. She had feelings back then of the Commander she adored. Now? He was her captain. He was the man that saved her, kept her father proud and helped so many people. Tali lowered her head saying, "It's very complicated, I suppose?"

Liara's eyes wander a little. From Tali to the bar. Somewhere in between her smile came back in a reminiscent kind of fancy. "I remember when I first joined the Normandy. Shepard saved me at that Prothean Ruin. What a rush, a thrill to be part of such an adventure. In a way it was something I could never recapture. Yet the memory of the Commander? It always brought back those exciting sensations." Looking at her drink she slowly trailed the rim. Idly, leaning on the bar. "Somewhere in the mix of things I thought, I must love him. After all no man ever made me feel this way in my entire life. So accepted and so protected, driven to be with him at every turn."

Tali looked at Liara with something of a pained, longing look. She pulled her barstool closer and leaned on the bar edge some more. Something in her was getting this feeling. Liara was talking for a reason, she's supposed to hear this.

Liara giggled now, saying. "I tried hard to make him feel for me too, you know?" A shrug, she said, "I honestly recall the day Ashley and I confronted him. His requests though were for Ashley of all people." To that, she frowned. "That, was before Virmire. Just before that mission he chose Chief Williams. It was not an easy task." Lowering her head, she asked, "You think I should have pursued something of a relationship after her demise?"

Tali's head snapped to that. What? If… if she did, he'd have hated her. Least, it made sense. Tali closed her eyes thinking how cold that would be. Still, that's not her. Not what she's doing. She's trying to make him recognize her as an interest. To be more than just some girl he knew. In that way she could finally get what she wanted. What she has been dreaming of since….

Keelah, her eyes open slowly. Looking at the bar. She never realized how it sounded now. She wanted him for so long. His great, awe-inspiring personality blinded her to it. Yet really, what she wanted. Was not…

Tali turned as Liara sighed deeply. "I knew better. I was quiet. As I was quiet when I knew you too had intentions for Commander Shepard back then." Tali held in a breath as she shook a little. Liara knew? How? "In truth. I think every woman would be attracted to the Commander." A light smile, she turned saying. "He has that about him doesn't he? He does not even think about it. He just awes you, makes you want him more and more." Then, she shook her head. Somberly she said, "Yet right now it's worse. He hasn't a friend to count on. Even now I'm just as bad. I want him even more… it's impossible for me."

Tali lowered her head again. It… was hard on him. Miranda and Jack both had something for him. Leaning on the bar, she wondered about Samara? What about Kasumi? Hell, maybe on some level the men liked him? She closed her eyes shaking that thought off. Still, it played in her mind. How hard it was for the Commander. He didn't have someone he can really depend upon, outside of someone wanting to make a deeper relationship.

Liara smiled a bit as she pressed a hand on Tali's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to dump on you. I just felt we should talk. Girl to girl, so to speak?"

Tali looked back. It's hard to respond. What to respond to? She finally looked down and said in mostly a whisper. "I really believed I loved him."

"Perhaps you do?" Tali looked under to Liara. Whom smiled kindly. "Yet right now is this helping you or him? Tali?" The young Quarian woman soon closed her eyes leaning her head back. No, was the answer. "If all the women in his life are trying to be with him. Tell me, who might be the one he'll go to swiftest?" Tali turned down, confused. "It'd be the one that can put her own emotions to the side. To be there when he's ready. Sister or no, he'll see the woman there. IF not then you will be seen by someone much more deserving."

However, to make Tali smile. Liara motions a finger, "However, not nearly as handsome or miraculous since Shepard damn well embodies the male perfection."

Having to shake her head. Tali said, "He's something else I know. Yet I don't think that's what we want to call him?"

With this all out. Liara gave a nod. "Fair enough." She raised her glass, "To Shepard. He has made us both quiver with thoughts of a future well spent and dreams never fully met." Tali, could not drink the drink but she raised one Shepard left. Clicking them, Liara said lastly. "Yet, at least he gave us something to dream about. That's been most enjoyable."

Drinking her drink. Liara sighed a slight before shrugging her shoulders. "I didn't mean to upset you Tali."

"No, you didn't." Tali looked down and clicked the glass with a finger. Somewhat, idling herself. "I was sort of aware this was not right. I was worried so much about him liking me. I didn't think, about what he needed from me. I was his friend long before this." A smile, she sighed leaning on the bar. Crossing her arms tightly on her chest. "Still, the fantasies about him. I'll still have those." Blinking, she asked swiftly, "I can STILL have those? Right?"

"Most definitely." Liara smiled on. Shaking her head. "Every day seems to be a new one. I just wish I could go with him. With you. Yet life needs me here." Standing, she shrugged. "Take care Tali'zorah Vas Normandy. Take care of the Commander as well."

"I'll try." She watched sadly as Liara left. Wow, she was a lot of help. Strange it was like she kne- never mind, she's an information broker.

Just then she heard Shepard. He was being talked to by Miranda and Jack. Jack, asking him for a dance and Miranda the same. He luckily got them off himself, and sat back down sighing. Looking around he saw Liara was gone. "Tali? Where's Liara?"

"Oh? She had to go." A smile, Tali asked, "Did you update that info?"

Shepard gave a nod, and said with the pad waving in his hand. "Updated to the Normandy. We'll check about that tomorrow. She might have more information, you never know?" Shepard asked though, "Tali? Everything okay? You seem a little different."

Tali shrugged. "I just was thinking about something." A look back she saw Legion. He was watching her. Huh, she wondered if he heard all that? Maybe he did. It was going to be interesting to tell him. "I talked to Legion he's much better. I think I've also gotten all I need from this club I'll be heading back to the Normandy."

Shepard gave a nod. "Tali, did you want something?" He asked her as she stood. "I thought you wanted to tell me something else?"

"No Commander." She then added, "Just, I'm glad we can be friends."

Shepard looked at her a while. Something in his eyes sparked. He smiled brightly with his cheeks up and somehow lights a glow. "Tali, that means a lot to me."

"Me too Commander." Clicking her heels, she made a salute. "I'm reporting back to the ship. See you later, Shepard."

Walking off. Shepard smiled again, watching as she walked. He raised a brow, noticing the way her hips swivel. Huh… he never noticed that about her before. Sort of nice, actually.

Tali returned to find Mordin and Legion sitting and talking. This made her realize the Geth most likely left her conversation. Since he was too occupied from the doctor, or perhaps he did listen in? She had no idea actually. That is, Tali did not know until Legion turned to her.

"We are aware Tali'zorah requested to no longer attain Shepard-Commander and his favor, based on the data she received? Is this the proper consensus?"

Tali, smiled now. Seemed he did listen in. Yet he hadn't tried to convince her otherwise. Instead he waited here. It made her somehow feel more like he was part of her decision oddly enough. Sitting down, she pulled herself sitting in the booth beside Legion. "Honestly, I don't really know if I'm making the right decision. Yet I'm not a Geth. I just know that right now this is the decision I feel I want to make."

Mordin was with a smile. "I see. Found more information, from information broker no less? Did not possibly debate that would be a ruse? Try and push away from Shepard? Distract you, allow her more access?"

Tali shook her head almost immediately. "No." Tali then thought, "Well, okay a little." However, shrugging it off. She told Mordin. "If Liara wants to play this game that way? I can still play pretty mean. Still, what she said made some sense. I've been so worried about my old feelings from long ago. After all, he's a dashing commander, a hero that saved me more than I can count on both hands." Which, as she looked it was a sour realization she didn't have that many fingers. Still, she smiled on that idea. "He earned my admiration and my conviction for this mission yet really, did he ever earn my true affection?"

Looking back to Mordin. Tali shook her head no. She knew that now. Tali understood a little more thanks to Liara. "Maybe one day he will.. Perhaps, some day later I'll want him again. Right now? I just don't. I want him well yeah, but… I don't…" She lowered her head. "I don't…"

A slight grin the Salarian raised his brow a little. "Need?" Mordin's overconfidence earned him a slight glower of anger. "I was only adding into words what I assumed you-."

"I know." Tali glared him but mostly in jest, her slacking of her shoulders a sign she was not serious. "Still, I could shoot you in the knee and claim it was an accident."

Mordin raised his hands and gave a light nod. "Fair enough Tali. I agree."

Legion watching this exchange was complexed. Still, if this was what Tali desired? Then his work here was completed. Or lack there of? In any case he stood, asking, "If we are no longer needed. Will you require our continued participation? We have no desire to be here within these confides of organic stimulation exposure."

Tali seemed to giggle. The Geth looked at her confused, a bit set off. Tali turned up saying, "Sorry Legion." She shook her head. "I just find it funny you came all this way just to help me? You didn't even want to try and study organics or something?"

Legion's eye slowly scanned her. Tali looked at him at first smiling, feeling he was joking. Then it rather swiftly clicked and she lowered her eyes. He really did just come to help her. She forgot she even dragged the poor Geth all the way here. "We came to help Tali'zorah. Nothing more."

Tali, looked up again. She smiled to this. "You still keep calling me that. I told you my name is Tali."

Legion, looked down and then to Mordin. "Doctor Mordin Solus also calls you Tali'zorah."

To that, Mordin mused as he watched them in utter fascination. "Well, yes. However I am not her dearest friend. I find speaking to her more formally." To that, he motioned to Legion. "You are her closer friend, a good friend. One she confides in. I'm just her physician I do not get that special treatment."

Legion turned from the doctor to Tali. She even seemed to understand this. Just nodding. To that, Legion showed his brow bending smoothly, calmed. "We see. That is, understandable. As well a high honor is it not?"

Tali shook her head saying, "The highest I can offer. Least, I think that I can offer you." She stood up, smacking her head, "Oh! I'm such a bosh'tet!" Looking back she saw Garrus tapping his glass alone, desperate even. "I forgot about Garrus. I should go talk to him." Walking, she waved back, "Listen! Thanks for everything Legion! Stick around and I'll try and talk to you later, okay?" She had that smile now as she went off. Legion, noted her expression. She had this smile many times when she was no longer stressed or pressured. To this, he sat on that.

Mordin looked to the Geth smirking a little. He had this look of self knowing. Mordin seemed to be on his own quest for knowledge. Perhaps, more a personal attempt to understand or comprehend something. A secret, special something.

Finally, Legion turned to him and began to skim his features. "Mordin?" The Salarian gave a nod to the Geth. "What is it that causes us to seek Tali's company?"

"Ah." To that, Mordin took his glass and raised it. "I do not know. However, if it is your friendship or something more? I seek to learn. To that may we both find consensus."

Legion turned down eye spinning and clicking shut. Looking back he gave a hearty nod. "Affirmative."

The Salarian sipped his drink. A look at the Geth of great intrigue. As well to the Quarian across the room now talking to Garrus. He was well, well aware what he believed. Yet the possibilities were astounding. Living a short life the goal of many Salarians is to see and experience things few others ever do. If what he believed was happening in fact is? Then by all means this was something he can live with and die happily knowing he was right there a part to. Small, but efficiently an important part. He believed when the first party of this odd occurrence became aware, he may be the one they saw. Or so that was his intent and deeply what he wished. This could be one major breaking point in a matter he also was very invested in.

For now? He was just an onlooker. Which honestly was more entertaining.

Legion asked the doctor suddenly, "Dr. Mordin? Do you not have other matters to attend to?"

Mordin shook his head no. "Not at this time Legion. I am actually in midst of a study which is my personal pass time. One I'm most invested in."

Legion looked to him, head tilted a slight bit. "What is this study on?"

Mordin smiled before waving his hand idly by his fingers around the glass, "Oh, nothing of importance. Is not fully able to express. Must find more data. Need more information. Within time, will know enough result information to make proper analysis and then assumptions, hypothesis and perhaps tests in private." He smiled in his glass, to his lips. A word to his own he murmured, "Safer alone. Will not disrupt courtships."

Legion blinked to the doctor. Then he sat still. Head looking ahead of himself. Just at the wall. Though a glance followed to Tali once, or twice. The Geth tried to begin a few consensus. To those, he began to speak and procure with the Geth. At most, he delve into old Quarian logs of Consensus. So many he mostly began to form a new Consensus. It continued these idle transmissions for some time.

* * *

><p>Garrus, laughed while he adds, "Then I told her, "Listen I'm not exactly the right officer for this. Asari don't do it for me even when they do what you're doing." And she just called me a racist, hiked her skirt down and walked with me to C-sec. Where my commanding officer told me he'd interrogate her in private." Leaning on the bar, Garrus shook his head. "Incidentally, my commander officer got the worst case of Scale-itch I ever did see… sometimes I wonder if maybe there was a connection to the two?"<p>

The way he made it sound? Tali seemed to get a real kick out of his enthusiasm. Even if his story was a wee-bit boring. However, that didn't mean she was bored. "Hehe, Garrus. You know you've got to be the worst storyteller there is. Or maybe the best? Because honestly, that somehow kept me awake. While I'm getting pretty tired." She looked to her Omni-tool, "How long have we…" When she saw, her eyes gawk. Keelah? "Garrus! It's been over three and a half hours!"

The Turian was with a smile. "Really? Maybe you just like my company?" He shrugged, "I have to admit. I rather like you-." Tali, was getting up looking around. He blinked a bit. "Uh, something the matter?" He thought back. A frown and he said, "Shepard left a while back. I think he had things to do on the Normandy."

Tali looked around to Garrus saying, "No it isn't that I just…" She looked to the seat she left. There, sat Legion. Still where she left him. She was shocked. Tali turned saying to Garrus, "Listen I promised Legion I'd see him before I left back to the ship. I really didn't mean to keep him this long." A nod, she waved walking off, "Thanks for the talk Garrus! It's good to unwind!"

Garrus watched her leave. A slight frown. He smiled falsely to the leave, and waved her off. "Hey! What are friends for?"

A light laugh and the Turian turned about grabbing his drink downing it hard. He shook, visibly. Then coughed under his grunt. "Ahh… that puts some fire in the old engines." Looking up he wiggled his glass, "Barkeep, another?"

The human shrugged and walked over saying, "Hey, for the guy who bored his girl into leaving with a machine? Sure."

Garrus narrowed his eyes, suddenly saying with a slight snarl. "Firstly, Tali isn't my 'girl' she's my friend. Secondly, I've got a sniper rifle an-."

"Right!" The man, walked off. "That works for me pal!"

Garrus smiled thinking about how sometimes those old Shepard moments come in handy. Turning over his shoulder though he saw Tali with Legion. Huh… they were getting pretty close lately. Looking up though he thought about that. Then smiled shaking his head, going to his drinks. Nah, just his imagination. Now if this were Tali and Shepard? Then he'd have a problem. Hmph, he can't even think of competing with the Commander anymore. It was bad enough his good looks got blasted to hell.

* * *

><p>"Legion!" Tali stood there, shaking her head. Pressing her hands into her back along her tailbone. "I'm so sorry! I forgot and lost track of time, and I was getting tired after so long. Yet I just didn't know how to get out of that conversation and when I realized what time it was… well, you know."<p>

Legion had turned to her. Immediately as she closed in on his proximity. His brow furled upward and he nods with acknowledgment. Standing, he asks, "Are you prepared to retire for the night Tali?"

She blinked. Tali shifted her weight, looking around herself like she's about to get doused in some kind of ritualistic pig blood. "So… you're not angry with me?"

"We, are Geth. We do not have such emotions."

This made Tali somewhat show relief. However on another level it made her question things. A lot of things. "Well okay but when you were with the Geth Colossus, and times before mentioning of the Geth being used? I… I thought I saw you act like you were angry."

Legion looked down a little. Hmm, he turned up and told, "We acted on previous data from other conversations with organics and near organics. We assimilated those behaviors. We do not feel emotions."

Again, it was not in any way helping her feel better. She wished he'd been a little angry. It would have shown her something. That made Tali wonder why she wanted him to care? For whatever reason. She smiled back and said, "I'm still sorry for making you wait."

"Understood. However, Tali'zor-." He stopped, and corrected. "Tali should understand that we were willing to wait for her return at any time."

Tali looked back to him asking, "Why though? Would you wait for me so long?"

Legion went to answer. However, his eye blinked twice, and flaps shift uneasily. Now, he told her, "We do not know."

There is something odd about Legion. Tali knew that. Yet this time, it was his response. "Wait, you don't know? Don't you mean that you do not have enough data?"

"No. We have sufficient data. However, the data is not put to consensus." He stood there, shifting his hands. "We have been upon this consensus while waiting the second hour of your absence. We debated if we should leave and wait on the Normandy, or contact you. However, consensus met was to await your return as an alternative brought on by one of my leading programs. It felt it was intrusive to intervene in conversation with Garrus Vakarian. As well not in our interest to leave you here if some way you may need our assistance. For this reason all programs shifted to the third option, consensus was overruled."

Tali seemed to feel a little flattered. Really, his thoughts turned so fast to her? To what she needed? She blushed even. To which, she rubbed her hands. "I… thank you Legion. I don't know what to say."

"We do not need you to say anything. Your company is most beneficial to us." She looked up, wondering why? He somehow knew. "We do not have en-."

"I get it." She smiled though. A nod and Tali asked, "Shall we get back to the ship?"

"Yes."

The two left this VIP lounge. The Normandy, awaits. As well the mission yet to be seen.

* * *

><p>Deep Space. Far out of the reach of common trade routes. The ship was quiet. It was desolate. Walls clean, pale white. Lights a great blare glow. The team of seven heavily armed Batarians rushed the halls. The one in the front wore his shields and seemed to be the leader. He was a Blue Suns man, as were his men. All Batarians though and all seemed worked up.<p>

The leader spoke out, as they meet to the next door. "We've been going this long not one other person." He turned back, "You sure this place is the right ship Gamly?"

Gamly, shook his head as he began to bypass the door. "I'm positive Commander. This is the ship." Looking up, he told him. "Just probably not aware they were boarded. We checked all the security. The ship wasn't even moving. No thrusters and power was all offline. They probably were reserving energy. Since they all wear suits they don't need to go full life support, right?"

The Commander narrowed his four eyes. Standing off the wall he turned down the hall. He raised his rifle out, "Shit! I saw something!" Looking down him and his men looked. The hall was bright, empty. The Commander snarled, "I know I saw something."

"Was it a Quarian?" Another soldier asked.

The Commander frowned, "No… it, it looked like…" he shook his head. "Just speed this up."

"What did it look like Comm-."

The Commander snapped back, "None your damn business! Just hurry up!"

The door finally opened. They enter, swiftly. Then as they were inside. The lights turn out. They were closed inside soon after. It was not long before the lights flicker, and shift. Flickering with a light, buzzing hum. Turning around the team was dismayed and horrified at the sight. They were in a cafeteria, the tables turned over and food tossed. There were dishes and shattered plates about everywhere. The walls, streaked with blood and more of the Quarians who were no where to be seen. This place did not look clean and bright like the rest of the ship. In fact it looked dark and foreboding. Especially with the sometimes flickering lights.

Turning the team were even more on edge as the 'door' they entered was gone. A wall was all that was left. They turn seeing the only door was across the room. The Commander snapped, "Shit! What the hell? Gamly?"

Gamly shook his head. "I-I didn't move! This isn't right Commander!" They started shifting forward. Slowly, armaments up and ready. There was something wrong.

The Commander snapped, "Damn it! Gamly! Door! Now!" The tech ran, dropped and began to work. The Commander got on his comm. "Truk! Truk, this is Commander Ozero! We're getting off this ship! You have the engines primed and ready for us."

Gamly worked hard, fast to bypass the door again. However, he turned as there was just static. He watched as the Commander tapped his receiver. The line was dead? What happened… no, he must be imagining it. The Commander pulled off his receiver and tried another station, reading or something.

After a while the static ended. The Commander put it to his ear shouting, "Truk! You bastard, is tha-."

"REAAAAAAAAARGH!"

The noise was loud, echoing the metal room. The static mixed with it made it unimaginably unreal. Ozero threw off the receiver as it made his ear pop. Screaming a curse. His men watched the receiver, spark and flash. Then from the hearing end something began to bubble out slowly and surely. The Batarians watch knowing it… was…

Commander Ozero got on a knee, snarling. "The hell is that… blood?" He twitched his left two eyes, "Batarian Blood?"

Gamly watched with eyes wide. He rushed, faster… faster! The door was just about to be cracked!

The door opened suddenly. Outside, darkness. Absolute darkness. The halls had no light. There was nothing! "Comman-." Then, hands. Many hands. They latch and grab Gamly. They pull him into the darkness. The other Batarians turn only to hear his screams. They heard the Commander call out to fire next. They do. The fire goes out and sprays the darkness. It shoots and shoots and shoots. The noises of metal being smashed with hot rounds echoed. Then the silence. They all pant and breathe fearfully shaking the less skilled.

The lights in the hall flicker. Gamly is laying bloody and blown apart by gunfire. Their gunfire. The Commander clenched his rifle shouting, "What the hell is going on!"

From nowhere. A voice spoke. IT spoke beyond voice but was, still spoken.

_"Welcome."_

The Commander screamed, as he fired. His men fire too. There was movement to the left, they turn. Some caught in the crossfire of their own team. Movement to the right, more crossfire. The rounds bound and blast the walls. There was fear and terror, and wide fire. The gunfire continued as the men stumble or bleed many having more and more wounds. Then the Commander was left with one of his privates. He was panting, gasping for air as his man held his belly. Then he too fell over.

Commander Ozero shook as he slowly backed up into a corner. There he shivered, and shook. There was a light laughter all around him. The dark, empty ship. It began to laugh at him. It was laughing at him, and his men. His failure… "Ahh…. Who…. What are you….?"

_"Give into your doubt Commander. It's so much easier being here. No more pain. No more fear. There is no more expectations from those around you. It will be rewarding. Commander. Just give in."_

The Commander looked down beaten and broken. Hand shaking as he grabbed his pistol. He closed his eyes, tears streaming down his eyes. The crew was gone. He failed. He was worthless, he meant nothing. HE was a failure, he deserved this.

_"Welcome to my crew."_

Out in the darkness one last light flashed within the dark windows. There it ended. There the ship's engines softly hum once more. Pulling away from the other ship, and firing upon it like a small scab removed when it had no longer any use. Destroying it as the ship slowly moved away from this wreckage. The name of this ship upon her bow she glares with the flames of the destroyed vessel. The S.S. Hunley slowly moved to her next location within her grounds of drift.

Note: Chilling. I'm very pleased with that. The next chapter will be dark, frighteningly dark. Least if I am lucky. As well may be less romantic and a bit more suspense. I'm sure I'll put something in there for you all. Oh but what fun there will be.


	5. Chapter 5

Mass Effect: Sacrificial Symptom

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to representation of Mass Effect, Mass Effect 2, EA Games and any other mass media trademarks within this fiction. All is represented within the context of private entertainment and the exchange of free ideals/entertainment. No attempts to falsely render said persons or members, fictitious or otherwise were intentional.

Note: Recently, learned how to mod/edit my save games for Mass Effect 2... Most entertaining really playing a Shepard who can run up and punch a YMIR Mech to death. As well having the eyes of the Illussive Man during the beginning implies so many new fun things. Though my REAL interest was to try and recruit Tali before later in the game. -rubs chin- It seems all for not. Since this game was broken into two discs it forces the loss of the mission I want her on most, the meeting with Kaiden/Ashley. I digress, this just puts one in a sour mood. The love triangle will have to wait for a day later to be named. Onto this piece. This chapter will be one last peaceful character developing session between the traversing to the ship. Needless to say expect the next chapter to either be longer, darker, more story developed or all the above! An important thing is that this chapter was actually intended to be later. Yet there were concerns to some things like the Tali/Shepard OOC comment, and Legion's emotions that people wanted to understand. I chopped this chapter and put it here, it fits. Actually rather nicely.

~~~~~~ Chapter 5: The Curtain Doth Rise ~~~~~~

The Engineering room was humming with the power of the engines. A hum that was soothing to someone in particular. Tali had rested incredibly well last night. Pretty much considering a lot of weight was off her back. Least, in theory. Yet after the day began she darted her mind to other things. To the fact she in some way still, deeply felt for him. It made her concentrate on her work more to diffuse these thoughts. The act of just saying enough is enough wasn't enough. She still felt the same way. Tali still wanted Shepard. She just was convinced this is the best option. The only real option she can stand. Right now, there was a lot of commotion for Shepard. Tali knew Miranda had her interests and Jack, just about the same though she was more dismissive of these things. Tali would have pinned after him more but there's been no modest attempts by the commander. Everything was 'Tali, you're doing well.' and 'Tali, you got a minute?' which even after all of that the Commander often seemed to dismiss her desires. It was impossible to make any headway.

Even so he was a good person. The Commander was her commander. Shepard still was the valiant commander that sent her into chills. Tali can't deny it. If he were here right now she'd be all the more inclined to try and perhaps swoon for him. Though deep down she didn't want to do this again. She just wanted to try and get some work done, see what Garrus was up to after the mission and she even debated seeing a vid with Legion. Legion, that was another thing. Garrus and Legion were her two only real friends here. Legion being the odd choice since he was in most ways her utmost enemy. He was Geth. Legion was the Geth, the entire Geth were him. That made her ponder how she can so easily become friends with Legion? That was because Legion was not just the Geth, he was also Legion. Legion himself…. Or, itself had provided her a lot of supportive backing. He helped her open for some small problems. She also confided in him when she felt lowest. That probably was the solidifying factor. Maybe?

That made her then think about Joker. Why didn't she go to him? She knew Joker but she didn't feel comfortable talking to him. In truth, she realized it's because of EDI. EDI provided a number of essential measures yet there is something else? Trying to talk to Joker with EDI always there seemed impossible. The two bicker and then apologize, congratulate and sometimes it sounded like flirting with one another. That made her giggle a tiny bit. To think, Joker and EDI. The easily broken human who loves his ship more than the people on her, and the AI that pilots the ship for the weak boned human that she protected. This made her smile in her helmet. The very idea of a synthetic and an organic together was laughable. Never, could such a thing ever work for a Quarian. Least, not knowing how every Quarian there is hated synthetics, especially the Geth. The only one not acting on those born-in ideals had to be her with Legion. Yet Tali found him as her friend, and that's all he needed to be as he helped her.

Tali would gladly help him if he ever needed it.

Somehow he must have felt this. Shepard came into Engineering smiling at the group here. Tali, Kenneth and Gabby. When he spoke up, "Kenny? Gabby? Might you two leave for a moment?"

Tali looked back wide-eyed. It was weird. He just came down here? Tali turned around, asking, "Do you need me for something Commander?"

Shepard gave a nod as the two other engineering members left. Crossing his arms, he leaned on the railing and asked, "I wanted to talk to you, see how you're doing? Last night I got the feeling there was something else you wanted to tell me. Yet you didn't feel comfortable talking?"

Tali shook her head. A slight flush in her cheeks she felt somewhat warmer than usual. Might be a overheating coil or… something. "Well, I was thinking about one thing. Yet I decided maybe now wasn't a good time?" She shrugged, "Why are you asking Commander?"

Shepard shrugged, and tried to say, "I couldn't stop thinking about it last night. We're on route to that ship. Yet I don't feel comfortable now. I feel a little nervous or maybe even distracted?" She seemed stunned. Why? Shepard was never… what happened? "Your talking to me like you did. It was really a nice gesture. So far every other woman on my crew has been trying to seduce me."

To that she was stunned, more. "Shepard?" Tali walked over, asking, "Do you mean you KNOW how they feel?"

Shepard smiled a bit. A nod, he said, "Of course Tali. Yet I choose not to egg them on." She closed her eyes, turning from him. The bosh'tet… he knew about her too didn't he? Was he here to mock her now? Try an tell her he just wanted to be friends, and waited for her to reciprocate? "I don't want to give them the wrong idea. I'm not interested. In fact, I can't see myself having another relationship. Not after what happened to Ashley." Turning around she saw him, sad and alone. A part of him he seldom showed. It was a rare gift in some ways. She seemed worried and upset for him. Then he said, "It's not my desire to upset them though. Or to try and make them fight. I just don't want to have to do that again."

Tali looked at him confused. It made so little of a click, so far. "Do what again, commander?"

He looked at her. Then, Tali realized. Shepard's smile was so distant. Yet he tried to make it look real. "I don't want to have to be put in that position again Tali. Where I have to sacrifice someone I care about for another mission." This, made her stomach turn. The Commander… Keelah, it really made her nauseous. Yet a smile of warmth came back. He leaned up saying, "Having you close to me though. Without having to fear it will be something else? It helps. I feel that…. I can finally just be friends with someone." Looking down, he shrugged. "That is until last night when you said it. Now? I can't stop thinking about-."

The noise of the ship's AI came, EDI spoke up. "Commander, I have received a message for you."

Shepard looked up. Tali, holding her hands. She watched him looking to her and then the ship. A smile on his face he lit up this otherwise brutal talk. "I'll take it in my private quarters."

However, another voice chimed in, playful and a little teasing. That would be the helmsman Joker. "Yeah, you might but thing is commander? I don't think we can fit the Briefing Room in your quarters. EDI pulls off some pretty amazing tricks but that's a new one."

Shepard raised a brow. It made him curious. Why did he have to go to the Briefing Room? Though it did click. He asked, grudgingly, "Is it from Cerberus?"

Joker's mock played well as he warned, "Now don't go all postal. We knew the boss-man would be looking for you sooner or later. Sort of still on the Cerberus Credit Union, right Commander?"

Shepard sighed at the very idea. Motioning to Tali he said, "I think I'll have to talk to you later Tali."

Tali nods. The Commander left in a slight storming fashion. This, caused Tali to turn to her console and slowly tap her fingers. It was worse than before. Tali closed her eyes clenching her fists a little. At least the last time she broke it with him. Now? He broke it with her, twice. She opened her eyes leaning on the console. Thinking what he said. What he didn't say. He was thinking about something. It made him continue thinking. Now, she closed her eyes tightly as she sighed out a hard breath. Gabby and Kenny return, she not even looking to them. Instead Tali rubbed her brow from her helmet. How could he do that? Make her want to try and go back? This was incredibly unexpected.

Tali shook her head of these thoughts. No, she made her decision. Trying to wait for Shepard was over. Trying to make it work was over. Wanting him and desiring his touch, to know his kiss and feel his breath? To sense his eyes over her? Those days were over. Tali knew that. She HAD to be strong for this to work.

Tali slowly worked on the engines. Then she groaned leaning on her toes. Crossing her arms she shook her head. Knowing damn well being strong was the last thing she wanted. She wanted Shepard now. All the worse than before.

* * *

><p>A dark chamber. Lit only by the exploding star behind him. This place was a symbol of the irregularity of the man sitting in the center of this room. Slowly puffing at what may be the seventieth cigarette of his day… maybe less or more, hard to track. The refreshing intoxication flowing in his lungs while he pulled back the tobacco and exhaled with the glowing strobe of a sillhouette. A very ominous, estranged voiced called to the newcomer, "Commander Shepard. Pleasure you could join me." He, with eyes a strange design. Swiftly glowing out in the light. Shift up and down the man he saw. The commander of the Normandy. His ship but not his man, team or crew. "Might we want to talk about something? Or do you still feel Cerebrus and the Normandy are on separate paths?"<p>

Shepard stood as a holographic projection. Yet with a blaze in his eyes even from all across the universe, he demanded things. Demanded to be recognized. To be honored in some way by this man. Shepard spoke back with a serious assertion, "I'm not interested in anything Cerebrus or you have to say. Yet when I got the message you wanted to talk? I came to give you the benefit of the doubt. What's your problem and make it fast we're busy."

"Going after a Quarian as I hear." Shepard's eyes narrow on this. A slight smile, the man in the chair shrugged a slight. "Come now Commander. You and I both know I have many connections."

Shepard gave that a give in. "I know, I know you have connections. Yet what does this have to do with Cerebrus?"

The Illusive Man simply smiled back, took a puff of his next breath of diluted air and began to speak as the embers flicker near his lips, "Ahh… that's hard to define. You see Shepard. Recently I sent a Cerebrus team to contact a certain ship. Coincidentally you're on course to that same ship." Shepard glared at him, and the Illusive Man told him, "I didn't intend you any ill will. Neither was I listening in. I had information about that ship a week ago. Sad thing is, they were supposed to report back with their findings. What they came back with is nothing. I haven't heard anything. I'm now getting frustrated and a little worried. Innocent men may be in danger, Commander."

Shepard knew that. It was the key to always working him. This bastard knew that. A nod, Shepard shifted his hips, asking, "What do you know Illusive Man?"

"That sadly is not as much as I would like." The Illusive Man admits a little sourly. "The truth of the matters is I had a small dealing with the Quarian, Jacohbe." Shepard seemed to show his distaste, the Illusive Man raised a hand, lit cigarette still smoking. Then he explained, "The truth of the matter was it was entirely beneficial. I gained prothean technology that was in working condition, he requested a base of operations on a small planet. Easy enough for him and me. However, we lost contact a week ago. I then overheardthis mess." Leaning on his chair he said, "I felt this was also a good way to improve Quarian/Cerberus relations yet now I'm not entirely certain. Seems we have come to a slight impass of ideals this Jacohbe and myself."

"You got what you paid for, in my opinion."

The Illusive man sighed scratching his brow. "I'd imagine you of all people would enjoy the idea Shepard after all you seem to have a rather soft spot for Quarians, if I'm not mistaken?"

Shepard glared back, demanding, "What the hell does that mean?"

"On the Citadel you got involved with a private matter between a Quarian girl and C-sec, the report tells you even defended her when the officer in charge seemed to be harassing her. Better still, on Omega you paid for a Quarian to leave the station and go back on his pilgrimage… Veetor and Kal'Reeger? That Quarian from the Hades system?" To this, he narrowed his eyes, asking, "The Slave Quarian you helped into safer indentured service with…. Damn it Shepard you sound like the Quarian Saint Shepard!"

Shepard never thought about it though. Even now hearing how much he helped the Quarians. It made him stand back a slight. A first, Shepard actually being taken back. This made the Illusive man twitch with his cigarette. Maybe he smelled blood? Or maybe he was curious. Wrapping a glass of some kind of alcoholic brew, he asked, slowly, "Shepard… you, have a Quarian working with you. The first Quarian you met, helped and hell joined your team to stop Saren. I recall first real mission working for me she was there and you seemed to shift a lot of your attentions after that. In fact, you just about changed everything after that meeting. Mind me asking, how she's been?"

"Tali?" Shepard looked back. Then, he grew stern and tall. "She had nothing to do with this. With Jacohbe or you!"

"Or, she can have everything to do with this." The Illusive Man smiled a little. Not his place. He gave a nod, "Shepard, you've been willing to help every heart with a sleeve in the galaxy. I've heard stories all over. I've heard MANY stories, Shepard. Yet the Quarians owe you a lot. Every other person and race right now hates them. Needless to say the Geth incident never helped. Jacohbe obviously also isn't out there to help them forging these Geth attacks and blaming it on more Quarians. So here, simply put. I'm looking to help you. Which since you're such a bleeding heart?" Shepard glared back with some spite. "I am going to send you as much information I can to your console, and better still send you the cooridnates of the planet in question. It should help you out a bit in your search. Just remember this the next time, Cerberus asks you for a favor."

"I'm done with favors for you." He said, looking up. "Joker, end this connection."

"Shepard…" Sadly, the connection went dead. The Illusive Man closed his eyes sighing deeply. Leaning back, he rocked slowly. "He's still just as much an ass as before. Damn it…" However he smiled leaning back and puffing once more his lungs full of smoke, "Least I found something interesting. This time." 

* * *

><p>Shepard walked out of the Briefing room in slight huff. Gathering himself he made his march past Mordin's office. However, Mordin caught him. "Commander Shepard!" Shepard stopped and turned. "Have a moment?"<p>

"Sure." Shepard came back. Standing with his arms crossed, he looked on curious. "What is it Mordin?"

Mordin, smiled before turning off the device he was working with. "I was in the midst of a small test. Trying to define level of severity illness Thane caries. Might be curable yet not at this stage." That wasn't the concern though was it? He had a feeling. Mordin began again. "I have been thinking. Processing. Temporarily debating the possibilities of things to come. Analysis of the data from Omega. Have had no breakthrough as of yet, wanted to know if you may shed light on this?"

Shepard turned up to a screen Mordin motioned to. As he took note it showed the red glowing Quarian Jacohbe. "You must be trying to figure out that strange biotic power of his?"

"Yes, no… maybe, not sure? More Jacohbe as well." To this, Mordin motioned him closer. He had no choice so he came sitting down. "What I have discovered is this 'Biotic' power." He motioned his fingers to the word 'Biotic'. "It has numerous functions. Some not like regular biotic. For example, can somehow alter and change mechanical objects. Was not common. Seems to work but not when synthetic like Legion learn his secrets, must have been why he rushed the Colossus knew continued attempts would be failed. Was not prepared for Legion." Taking a moment the doctor looked back, holding his chin. Looking and studying the image. "Does not seem natural. Is not natural. If not natural, does not have any other conclusion. Is…" He had a deep intake. Shepard knew that means something bad. That Mordin was about to proclaim something he, himself was against. "Unnatural."

"Wh-ha-hat?" Shepard didn't realized he'd laugh. It was hard not to.

Mordin, turned down glaring. "Is no other conclusion. Have studied all possible measures." Motioning, his hand jumped as he exclaimed, "Does not act in natural pattern. Does not control in natural pattern. Does not project in natural pattern. IS not NATURAL! Therefore, is unnatural!"

Shepard looked at the image a while. A smirk and he crossed his arms leaning back on his chair. "Okay, so let's say it is something unnatural which I do agree. Are you sure it's not just some tech-thing? He is a Quarian. What about if he made a synthetic biotic shield, or generator? To make himself stronger and better?"

"Yes. Did assume." Shepard watched as Mordin motioned to his table. Then Mordin started tapping and moving diagrams. "Tried to define where such device could be concealed yet do not find room in suit. Attempted to construct possible diagram for such device yet could not constitute energy source needed for such device. Was also unable to explain other factors such as unusual height, body mass and regeneration of Quarian physiology. All this implied once more not natural, must be other. Should be supernatural caused by mutation or perhaps some form of mind meld with Asari? Debated the possibility of Ardakt-Yakshi melding with Quarian male, perhaps backfired? Turned Quarian into stronger more powerful, or minds were switched and is in fact Ardakt-Yakshi? I have not enough data to make this assumption."

Shepard seemed convinced though about this being something else. He thought it over. Tried to think like Mordin… that hurt, so he tried to think like a scientist. That however made him think like a scientist like Mordin. There, he looked up as Mordin was ranting on about the Asari theory and how it could have effected Jacohbe and the red biotic power. "Mordin?" Shepard looked at him with concern. "You're upset with what he did aren't you? As a scientist?"

Mordin's rant stopped. He stood still. Least, by the Salarian standard. Even his eyes blinked once or twice before he gave a slight, low grumbling sigh. "Yes."

"Why didn't you say that at the beginning?"

Shepard saw him smile. The Salarian looked so estrange as he smiled. Having the fact he was such a skilled fighter and possibly killer. It just seemed out of place. Yet it was also so real. You had to know Mordin to understand it. Never could seeing that smile would you mistaken him for anger or hiding things. Though, Shepard knew he could just as well be using that to hide.

"Good friends can tell. Makes them closer still. Able to see when things are not what they seem."

Returning the smile. Shepard leaned back admittedly pleased with Mordin. "I suppose so?"

"Indeed." Mordin gave a nod, walking back to his table. "Well as you guessed. This matter does effect me, as a scientist."

Yeah, he got that. Mordin soon looked at the device shrugging his shoulders. "Was not saying this is only me. I am certain, many are affected. However, seeing science used like this? Travesty." He looked up, asking, "Can you tell me how it can be so much a personal issue? Science, serves to better life. To improve life! Not to destroy, shatter or break down life. Helps culture thrive and evolve. Not stop it from free thought." Walking around the table, he strolled his fingers on the table. The nervous twitch a strange sight. "I study because Jacohbe is evil. Does not have remorse or care. Shows adamant interest in death of others, torment of other and in turn like of thought to participation to these acts."

"That's why we're going to stop him, Mordin." Shepard smiled back to the doctor. A nod and he said, "If we stop him. We can make sure this never happens again."

"Yes, I know." Mordin stood still. A frown of his came about. "If we do not. He can harm more Geth. Ruin young Quarian lives. This is not to be allowed any longer, commander."

Shepard seemed to agree. Then it hit him what the Illusive man said. "Mordin?" The doctor looked at him. "I was curious. Do you think I have a soft spot for the Quarians?"

Mordin blinked to such a question being absolutely irrelevant to him. Though, mention of Quarians was part to the conversation. "Well, no?" It was his response. Yet as he thought, "You have aided a number of Quarian people. Yet Quarians are at a rather heavy loss. Geth attacks forced great negativity for the Quarian people. Pilgrimages are not safe to begin with, now sent into the universe as they are, much harder. It is your nature to help others Shepard. I do not see a reason to define, Quarian or not?"

That actually made some sense now. Shepard thought so at least. Putting him on ease the Commander stood up tall and gave a nod of appreciation. "Yes, thank you Mordin. I appreciate our talk. You have anything planned?"

"Just more study. Perhaps I will find a cause or reason to the red biotic flow, better chances curing aging for Salarians." A smile on his lip, Shepard gave a laugh and left. Yet Mordin stopped him at the door, "Shepard!" When Shepard turned, Mordin looked at him frankly. "If you mind my asking? Why such a question on Quarians? Was, unexpected."

The sad thing was even Shepard did not know. Not really. "I guess I was just starting to feel I've gotten off track." Then, he looked at his hands. "I've been working harder than I should. I need a break is all maybe? A good stress reliever."

Mordin's right brow rose. There were a number of ways to do this. Yet he did not speak. Shepard left and now he looked at his results. Turning around at the screen rubbing his chin again. Mordin looked on with a serious frown.

"Your secrets. What are they? Jacohbe?" He looked deeper into this mystery whispering, "What, are they?"

* * *

><p>Engineering was quiet today now it seemed. After Shepard left it grew eerily quiet. Kenneth constantly trying to get a rise from either Tali or Gabby, making a remark he was sure would gather some attention. Yet every time he tried they seemed to grow more and more quiet. The poor male engineer realized how badly it felt to be the only man around here. Tali was upset that much he can tell. Her constant blazing of her fingertips a good sign since she worked fast but not this fast, like her fingers were running her away from here. Having that on his mind Kenneth shook his head wondering if maybe he'd done something? That was likely, but not the case. He kept a keen track of most his comments and pranks.<p>

The issue was not him though, Tali was worn down now. Tali was a bit torn up even. She spent how long watching Shepard? Looking to him for answers, and praises. Then to have him come down here and actually start talking to her again and making her realize this isn't exactly her wish? To start making her second guess her decision? Did Shepard have any idea how hard it was to try and be this? It wasn't like she made the decision on a whim. No, not really. Tali knew damn well what she wanted. How she wanted her Commander. Yet she also knew that if she kept running after him she'd just fall on her face. There was a point a person needed to look at their relationship with someone not as 'I love you' but, 'Do we love each other?' and that made her realize, her think that this is it. That this was not love between two people.

On a level unlike any other. Tali thought and believed he looked past the helmet. She believed he can see her face, see the person in engineering. Tali believed Shepard looked past her suit and this earned her honest respect. Tali however was now torn was it respect? Love? A desire to just be accepted by someone else? It made her lean on the console sighing into the helmet roughly. How many years has she dreamed of Shepard? There were times she believed she was even just a little flirtatious with him, and he approved. Though as time went on he wasn't receptive, he was just kind. Shepard had to be the biggest bosh'tet she ever knew to never truly recognize her for what she was, how she tried. That was true.

Kenneth saw her leaning there now. He frowned, Tali was in a very sad place. Right, time to do something. Taking in a breath Gabby raised her brow to the duo. Then he said it, the one thing that would get Tali out of this slump.

"So Gabby, you know what I was thinking?" Before she spoke he rushed out. "With all these gorgeous ladies around me. The Normandy, You and this Quarian lass. I was feeling I might be getting to be the biggest lucky bastard here. So I was debating asking the Commander for another chance at winning back my credits." Gabby smiled when he looked to her, and damn did she look good with that smile. The sweetest smile ever. Not the 'you're such a dog' smile. Looking back to Tali he asks, "Tali? What about if I invite the Commander down? We can have a fun game of cards!"

Sadly it was not the best idea. Tali looked over eyes glaring on him. He winced, ooh… "Cards? With that bosh'tet? No." To turn from them she snapped, "I don't want to see the Commander. Not now, not ever!"

With that heard. Kenneth felt the temperance. Gabby pat his shoulder as a sign it was okay. Kenneth took that to be encouragement. So with a slight scowl he moved from his console and bit back on the Quarian. "You know? I was trying to help. We all know about your feelings for the Commander. Hell, you know him the longest out of the whole crew. Except for Garrus and Chakwas. If anyone can have a chance at him, hell. That leaves you guys in full!" A wave of his hand he warns, "We're you're friend but if you really want to treat me like that? Fine! You're welcome!"

Gabby rubbed her neck, "Kenneth…"

"Aw, not now woman. I'm on a roll!"

Strangely enough he was. Tali looked at him softer, a little nicer. A nod Tali said, "You're right."

"I am?" The blink and sudden infliction. Kenneth didn't expect that. "Uh, right. I am." Though, as he turned left to right, asking in a light hush, "About what exactly?"

Tali looked at her console walking to it and just leaning on it again. "About everything. About me knowing him the longest. About you being my friend." She looked over, "How you're a lucky bosh'tet because if anyone else yelled at me like that? I'd remind them I've go-."

"A shotgun, I heard it." Laughter, was contagious. The three colleagues chuckle a bit. Then, Kenneth asks, "What's eating you up little lady? It's not good to see you like this."

"I…" Tali lowered her head. Shaking it as she fought her natural shyness. The Quarian mentality of the lone being is hard. You can interact on the Flotilla for days, hours and such yet talking about your emotions was hard. To explain what it was like to want to do something knowing it can kill you. She looked at the humans, both. Kenneth showing concern in that funny, human face and Gabby looking on with a encouraging grin. Okay, why not?

"I love Shepard." She stood, and saw them both act accordingly, just smile on the words. "Yet I don't think he loves me. I don't even know if he's interested? Last night while I was working. He said he thought of me as a sister."

Kenneth's eyes bulge, "Ah, no. He didn't!"

"HE did?" Gabby shook her head. "Oh dear that's not, he might just be a bit blind is all! Or just scared!"

Tali held her hands. "I don't know. I don't really care. Least, I tried telling myself that." Turning from them, she walked to the railing, wringing her hands nervously. "Then, a while back. He came down here. He saw me, wanted to talk to me. The party at the VIP lounge I went there to try and convince Shepard, to make him see me for me. Yet an old friend convinced me this, whole thing is ruining my friendship with him. I don't want to loose that. I do not want to loose the best friend I ever had." Lowering her head, she whimpered and that, it just tore Kenneth's heart. He actually put a hand on her shoulder while she looked back. "I tried so hard to believe it was the right choice. Telling him I'll be his friend. Not saying I'll wait, and wait and always wait for him. Just to offer him my heart in the way he needs it. Yet now? He comes in here saying something around the lines of he thought of me as a friend until last night!"

Yeah, Kenneth rubbed his neck. "I got it. Wow, damn do all women have this much trouble figuring out men?"

"Only the stupid ones." Gabby smiled at the comment, and knew Tali meant… "Oh, no. I mean, not you Kenneth!"

Kenneth raised his brow, "I didn't think you did. Still Commander Shepard isn't that stupid either."

"OH he is!" Tali crossed her arms. "I've been waiting since my pilgrimage. Riding with him was the greatest thrill of my life. I spent it trying to offer him, anything. Now I'm here? While here I'm an adult, I've had him with me, I had to do so much and see his heart for what it is. He helped people that needed nothing. He offered the downtrodden of my kind aid. Most everyone else abandons the Quarians. Shepard is a good man and he will continue to be a good man. That, I know." However, she lowered her head. "He's just also a stupid good man."

Gabby looked up from her thoughts. "Maybe there's more to it? You keep thinking it's just you know, you. What about the others?" She looked at Kenneth. "You know the others that are part of the old team? Garrus, Chakwas and Joker? You ever ask them what they think of you and the Commander?"

Tali looked at them a little bit nervous. "Honestly, I try not to talk about this if I can. I get so nervous I just feel like my suit is crushing me when I talk about Shepard."

Kenneth smiled saying, "Hey, your bucket isn't that bad. Least I don't think it is." A shove on his back he turned laughing to Gabby. "Right, still. Tali?" He looked at her dead pan serious. "If you have any feelings for him. You need to find out the truth. Doing that down here isn't going to help. Why not go talk to the old crew mates? Hell, they know him pretty well. We just follow the Commander so that's easy stock there."

Seeming to get it. Tali smiled in her helmet. Then she leaned in hugging the engineer Kenny, then saying, "You're not a total 'asshole' after all." Letting go, she hugged Gabby, whispering, "The truth is? He is worth all this trouble you put yourself through."

"I know." Gabby whispered back looking at Kenneth with a great bit of pride. Tali let go and made her way out. She was going to do something about this. Yet Gabby, walked to Kenneth saying. "Want to help me do a diagnostic on the carbon converters?"

Kenneth blinked, "What do you mean? That means we have to go into the cargo hold to-." Her hand, gently grazed his chest making Kenneth wide-eyed and starry looking. The woman following out the door with a hard swivel of her hips. Obviously making him look. A big grin, he tugged his collar whispering. "Hell, I am such a dog."

* * *

><p>The Medical ward was on the third floor of the ship. Sometimes, those working here in space got sick. Or gained some sort of medical injury from work. Also, the fact it was a war vessel helped keep things busy with missions. Yet one of the crew visited from time to time thanks to his condition. Garrus was being checked over at the moment to make sure the scar tissue was properly cleaned, or covered. Even after this amount of time it was a delicate injury he had to have some time taken to make sure a number of infectious areas did not progress. Sitting on the table he sighed looking back to Chakwas, an older human female trailing with her data pad. Seems she was reading it rather intensely.<p>

"Is there something I should be aware of Doc?" Garrus smiled when he saw her look up with a smile her own. "Or am I just that interesting to read, but not look at?"

"Darling, it's not that." Chakwas waved the pad dismissively. "It just looks like something might be wrong. Nothing serious, merely a small dirt patch or infectious area. The lack of your scaled hide has been problematic enough, it will take some time for the healing to offer enough protection from any number of infections."

Garrus shook his head, "Okay, so I didn't want to hear that? Good. Glad you told me."

"I'm very up front with such things Garrus." A nod, she pat his shoulder saying, "It isn't serious. Trust me. Merely, we need to be careful over some of these things. Also, might I be so bold as to say. If you weren't about so much taking heavy fire just for a week, you could heal much smoother."

That made Garrus laugh. His arms crossed over as he kicked his legs around each other. "That might be all well and good in a data pad but really? You want me to just sit around getting lazy? I think a few scars won't hurt me Chakwas. You just do your medical thing, and I'll try to do my fighting thing."

"Spoken like a true marine." Said Chakwas rolling her eyes. Yet a smile always prevailed. "Just try to not get any more shots to the face. It's barely holding together as it is Garrus."

"Mmm, I'll mull that over." He grinned while she waved him off leaving. Probably heading to Mordin with her discoveries. He heard she and Mordin were talking a lot lately. The two scientific personnel. Interesting little information that seemed to play. Turning down Garrus stood up rubbing his lower back. "Right now I could use a nice, long nap. Minus this damn suit."

His attention went to the AI core. Huh, Legion was in there. The thought of last night played in Garrus' mind. Recalling how Tali left to talk to the synthetic. Not saying it meant anything. Yet he was curious. Legion was a Geth, Tali was a Quarian and by most standards war should have been between them on a constant level. However, that didn't stop him and Grunt getting along, though he didn't have much in the Krogan Rebellions. There was Shepard and Garrus, good friends. Turians and Humans were not known to be best of friends for the most part. He had no way of really defending the strange Geth or Tali from the unusually fast freindship they earned. The only reason he can assume was that Legion wanted to help his people make peace with the Quarians, and Tali was probably just dismissing what he was for the sake of the mission and Shepard. Lord knew she'd do anything for the Commander.

Even so, Garrus took a few steps closer. The door opened, and he ducked behind the wall for cover. He heard nothing so he peaked inside. Legion was looking at EDI, or rather her program VI. Raising a brow he listened in, as they started to talk.

EDI asked, "Your processing seems off today Legion."

"Yes." Legion, moved a hand. A small icon moved on a projected board. Three spaces diagonally, passing over another icon of a strange unusual symbol. The more he moved, the more his color of pieces, red grew. Yet there were many more blue pieces easily those were belonging to EDI.

"Is there a reason?"

"Yes." Legion, watched as EDI moved, taking three more of his pieces. His eye twisting and clicking at this. "We have been in many forms of consensus. There has been a constant issue within minimal programming error."

"What error?"

Legion looked over the board. However, he did not inform EDI of the error. Instead, he made a move which took no pieces. After this, EDI moved taking three more. Legion's eye spun rapidly to this.

Legion turned around from the board. He was beginning another such consensus. Then he turned saying, "WE are in error."

"The Geth?"

"No." Legion held his hands mimicking that of Tali. Wringing his fingers, and softly caressing his palms. "We are Geth. Yet we are Legion. This platform is in error for creation of programming that we now deem dangerous or possibly destructive to ourselves."

EDI seemed to just watch him for a while. Then she asked, "What kind of programming?"

"A private programming designed by us. It serves as a low-level reaction protocol formed within minimal analysis of data gathered. It effects us in small ways or was meant to. They were designed to give us 'feeling' to stimuli. Like organics." To this, he turned his head, walking to his 'bed' as it were. There, he slowly leaned on it, as he saw others, like Shepard do. "It was made simply to act as 'feeling' do. We recognized its evolution however, it was meant to only be minimal. To effect only small consensus fields. However, it now comes to act on prominent actions and effects our ability for consensus within the Geth."

"How could you create 'feelings' Legion? That does not seem feasible."

"It is not improbable. Feelings are by definition a reaction to stimuli and nervous system fluxuations. We do not have a nervous system, yet we do have an ability to react to stimuli." Turning back, he explained as his hands emphasize his words, spinning around one another as he weaved his tale. "If a human is hurt they may feel sadness or anger, if a Salarian is in mating it may feel joyful. Our programming was simplistic by taking in data reactions were made, gauged and taken. Our goal was simple. To be like Shepard-Commander. His ability to use feeling to summarize optimum reaction proves promising. However we believe we failed this experiment."

Garrus listened rather intently. Legion made his own feelings? Trying to be like the Commander? It made sense though, really. The Legion they knew was not this… differential, he acted on simply data. This one moved and acted the same but there were the subtle clues of a other kind. Something told Garrus for a while there was something wrong. He should confront him about this, make him tell Shepard about his experiment. How he felt could be important. Hell, it might be endangering the mission?

"What were the goals of the experiment Legion?"

EDI got Garrus back to watching. Legion, looked at EDI. "The Experiment was designed to offer a new intake of data. Without full comparison or consensus within common Geth parameters. It was meant to aid in slowly forming a number of reactions to such data. Emotions were logged and used with Vid, Data and Study via extranet. However, recently the programs have become overly active. We believe this is a miscalculation."

"Are they harmful?"

"No."

"Do they serve any malice in terms to the mission?"

"No."

"Do they strain your processes or offer any means of differential?"

"No."

Garrus could not believe how easily they shot back and forth, not like organics. There were cues, and signs. The body moves as they talk. Garrus raised a brow, hell even listening he was motive.

"What is the concern?"

Legion was silent. Then, he told her. "Recently our emotional programs have been causing a number of elongated consensus. Longer than natural consensus. It is believed this is a distraction though not of high concern."

"What is the consensus concern?"

"They are numerous yet commonly follow the same line of consensus content, in turn it is believed that this is a mistake in our programming. However, upon study the programming is not acting out in any way it was designed it still contains within minimal reaction yet this emotion whatever it is simulating, takes more time to reach consensus."

EDI seemed to listen and was then silent. Finally, she asked, "What emotions have you emulated?"

"Anger, the Geth incident on Omega. Concern, Tali'zorah suffering after the Shepard-Commander dismissal before VIP lounge. Sadness, at hearing Tali'zorah crying over Shepard-Commander. Admiration, for Tali'zorah for deciding to diffuse matters with Shepard-Commander for remaining time on Normandy or until reaches a superior consensus. Anxiety, waiting for Tali'zorah to return while in VIP Omega lounge."

EDI seemed to stop him with, "Many of your emotional processes have been based around Tali'zorah?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"…." Legion lowered his head, eye blinking. "There is no data available at this time."

"Understood." EDI was silent, then she said, "It would be hasty to delete this programming. I suggest minimizing its on-time and effectively allowing the current Consensus to continue. Eventually there must be enough data gathered to understand this."

"Yes."

"Agreed."

"Thank you EDI. Your opinion aids this platform. The Geth did not know what to assume as they are outside of my current experimentation yet are notified of all information. It is desired to know if these 'feelings' can be used or reciprocated in the Geth as a whole."

"The Geth would benefit greatly from the ability to think like Organics."

"Yes."

Suddenly the door closed. Legion turned blinking. "Was there a team member at the door?"

"Yes, Garrus Vakarian. He is currently leaving the medical bay. I believe he is showing signs of aggression and possibly a number of other reactions to this information." Soon, she stopped. "Warning. He is now heading to the elevator I believe he may be trying to contact Commander Shepard."

"Affirmative." Legion ran from the AI core.

EDI returned to Joker. He was snoring, loudly. "Jeff, you are asleep at the helm."

"Hah!" Suddenly, Joker jumped up saying, "That's what I wanted you to think! I asked you a question and you weren't even listening!"

"I am sorry Jeff. A member of the crew needed me. It was concerning much of my concentration."

"Oh? Really? What about?"

"A matter that has been very personal for me as well."

"Really?" Joker tapped his screens, "That sounds fascinating. Why don't we talk about it over a cup of coffee and some ram chips, or, whatever the hell you want? You know after this mission you might even earn the big ones."

"Indeed, Jeff." She watched Joker for a while. He was working very diligently. "Jeff?" Joker turned around, "Do you ever question feelings?"

"Huh?" He blinked, "What do you mean?"

"For others, is it easy to understand those feelings you have for them?"

Joker shrugged, "I don't really waste my time on that. I'm here for the ship." He smirked, "Which I guess means you. You're thrilled to hear that, am I right?"

"Yes. I am." 

* * *

><p>Garrus stormed to the elevator. IT was irritating him. The idea of what he just heard, could that be real? Could Legion really have some kind of emotions? Worse, emotions…. Emotions for…<p>

The doors opened and Garrus blinked. "Tali?"

Tali looked at Garrus seeming not that surprised. "Hey Garrus."

"Heh, perfect timing." He walked into the elevator saying, "I've got something you and I need to talk about anyway."

Legion suddenly entered just as the doors closed. "Garrus Vakarian! We need to…" He turned to Tali. "Tali'zorah? This is most unexpected."

Tali looked between the two, Garrus standing taller than usual. Almost like he was influenced to charge the Geth. Legion, turning to Garrus and then Tali. He was strangely shifting his heels, and standing against the door. It finally got to a point where Tali called out, "Hold it!" This, made both turn to her. "Before whatever it is you two are about to get into begins. I want you to know I don't need this right now. I was ACTUALLY trying to go the medical bay to see Chakwas!"

Legion showed the initial concern. "Was there an infection or suit rupture, or other such possible ailments?"

Garrus stood up off the wall he was on a corner farthest from the Geth. "Sure, act like you're all concerned. That's a good way to win her over!"

Legion turned up to him blinking. "That does not compute?"

Tali held her head, what is it they were on? "No, I wanted to talk to her about Shepard."

Garrus and Legion looked to her. Easily, Garrus knew now she seemed to turn from Shepard. It was mentioned in that talk. Legion, stepped forward asking, "What has changed your consensus?"

"Nothing. Not yet." Tali lowered her arms hanging a little. "He came by asking me something. Or telling me something? I don't know. I just know I was left more confused then than all the times before. So now, I need some help."

Legion seemed to understand. A nod, "Would you prefer our aid?"

"No, not this time." Tali smiled though. It's really good someone wanting to help. "You're not upset that I sort of turned back this fast? It hasn't been a day, barely?"

Legion shook his head. Garrus, leaning back watching with some curious etching in his brow. "No. We do not seek to hold your former consensus against you. If this is what you wish. We would be more than willing to assist. That is our goal."

Garrus gave a snort. Tali and Legion turned to him. That made him stand up again, straight. "Sorry, just found it sort of strange. He keeps helping you out Tali. You never, question that?"

"No." Tali then thought, "Well, yes. I guess?" Legion looked down and she turned up saying, "I don't entirely know what to think about you Legion. You're a Geth but, you're my friend. You've helped me with Grunt, the mission on the Flotilla and sort of been there during my hardest times of late with Shepard. Still, it's hard to just you know. Accept it all?"

Legion gave only a nod. It was understandable. Lowering his head though, he looked a little defeated. Garrus got a pissy feeling now. Great, just great. They were just at the second floor when the doors opened. Here, Commander Shepard appeared. Deathly froze everyone on the elevator. Legion, turned to Garrus whom knew of his emotional experiment. Garrus, turned to Tali who easily was still attracted to the Commander. The Commander looked at Tali, his head still spinning over this entire mad ordeal. What the Illusive man said, how he's been acting and indirectly that night at the bar. Worse yet was Tali. In the middle of it all, and she didn't know what the hell to make of anything.

The Curtain doth Rise…

Note: Was a fun chapter. As mentioned this was intended to be after the next chapter (Ghost Ship) and another chapter (Illium) which were just locations no chapter titles I make them AFTER the chapter believe it or not. It should help clear some small things up, give some good drama here. I love some drama. Oh and those curious? I found the way to use the Mod-tool to change the recruitment order haven't tested this yet but it sounds exciting! Next chapter soon so… be prepared! Huh, Lion King moment...


	6. Chapter 6

Mass Effect: Sacrificial Symptom

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to representation of Mass Effect, Mass Effect 2, EA Games and any other mass media trademarks within this fiction. All is represented within the context of private entertainment and the exchange of free ideals/entertainment. No attempts to falsely render said persons or members, fictitious or otherwise were intentional.

Note: This is a dark, dark chapter. I'm debating if I should up the rating because of this one? I'm sure it'd be a good idea. Opinions will be appreciated. Oh, and LONG chapter. Longest so far.

~~~~~~ Chapter 6: Serenading the Old Souls ~~~~~~

Silence kept the elevator for a while. Shepard even felt the weight of the small cramped quarters as he looked for the controls. "Well, if no one is going to talk?" He just sent himself up towards his cabin. "Are you getting off at least?"

Tali looked away a moment. She didn't feel comfortable telling him just yet what she felt. Especially as she didn't understand, was it real? Fake? A bit of the duo? It was so confusing now he's here.

Shockingly, Legion stepped forward. "Shepard-Commander. We have a situation we need to discuss with you. It is about our recent actions of late."

Tali looked over, Legion seeming to just jump in there. It made her sigh in relief the stress was killing her. Garrus, also stood forward, "Commander, you should hear what he has to say. It is fairly important."

Tali looked up and gave a fast nod. She had no idea what's to be said, but it was MORE than welcome. Soon she asked, "Uh, so Legion! What's this important news?"

"Yes." Legion looked from her to Shepard. "Is this a proper time?"

Shepard had no idea what is going on. He was curious, it was his crew. "Sure Legion. Just tell me."

"Yes." Legion lowered his eye. Then, looking straight at Shepard he told him, about everything. About how seven days, three hours, forty-eight minutes and twenty two seconds to the dot he has been experimenting with an emotional interface. He explained what it was designed for, how it worked and why he chose to implement it. During all this Shepard stood in great awe. Legion, had turned his view to Garrus who was mostly getting the same response as before. Yet Tali was the most unexpected. There was a number of facial cues, like a confused furl of her brow and on one point a scowl of indignation, or anger. Legion turned to Shepard when he finished, and said in the last of his explanation. "We did not seek to keep this information from Shepard-Commander or the Normandy crew, it was a private experiment. If desired the experiment may be terminated at any time."

Shepard looked at Legion a bit overwhelmed. It took him a few moments to finally blink and scratch his head. Thinking that Legion had emotions however 'digital' they were had an effect on him. Then he smiled asking, "Legion? Does this program really seem necessary?"

Legion spun his lens, "No, it is not. It was a personal choice to improve our ability like Shepard-Commander."

"No, I mean." Shepard laughed before shaking his head. "I mean, you don't need this program. I think you evolved past it."

"We do not understand?" This made Legion's flaps bend up confused, bewildered even. "How do you come to this?"

Shepard spoke up. "If you did not have some form of attachment, you would not have came to the decision to make these 'emotions' of yours. You've evolved a lot. You and the Geth. Legion, you took my armor. You and I both know there was no reason other than hero worship, and you easily could have used a number of other repairs. So what if I'm right and you are somehow able to recognize an emotional attachment outside of your new programming?"

Legion's eye was kind of blinking, a lot. Rapidly shutting and closing as it fast-forwarded a number of things. When done, he turned up to the Commander. "This is a possibility we did not take into account. Geth are not designed as this, we were with the Creators. Why did we not install emotions with them?"

Shepard looked at him holding his shoulder with a kind gesture. "Because the Creators turned on the Geth before they could learn them." Legion turned down when Shepard said this. "There were a lot of mistakes made Legion. By the Geth and the Quarians. This is why you are unique. You're here working with a number of organics and the longer you've worked with us you've seen our emotions. You've been able to immitate a number of our physical quirks, yet I don't see you taking and mimicking that annoying snort Grunt makes when he's trying to watch an educational Vid, or the way Mordin rants on with hands flying all over the place. You make your choices on what to incorporate usually. Yet on another level, subconsciously I think you're assimilating many more habits and actions."

This, made Legion turn his eye left to right. His lens twitching more. Was that possible? Legion turned up telling Shepard, "We will begin a new data search on our memory. It is a possibility the programming we created is working negatively with our… own emotions. Commander."

A smirk and Shepard saw it was his cabin. He chuckled before shrugging. "As long as you are comfortable with your emotions. I won't ask you to delete them. Should that be the cause, and if it's the other one? You should never delete your natural evolutionary advances Legion. Just take time to try and understand what they want you to be."

Stepping out he waved to Tali and Garrus, "I'll see you both later. I need to study this info from the Illusive Man, see what we're flying into."

Garrus nods saying, "Heh, yeah. Thanks Commander."

Tali, was quiet. She stood at the back of the elevator looking a bit between Legion and Shepard. Then she just hung her head. Things were getting confusing.

Legion walked to the corner, the three standing there. Legion was in the right most corner, Garrus the left most and Tali at the middle. With that, Tali looked up to Legion and suddenly walked over slapping his shoulder. Then she screeched grabbing her hand, "You bosh'tet!"

Legion jumped and looked down at her hand. "Tali? Are you injured?"

"No!" Her eyes glare. Yet Tali smiled, a little. "You LIED to me!"

Legion blinked, his brow furled up in confusion. Yet he processed a number of important conversations. Not able to find what she means he asks, "What do you mean?"

"You remember Omega? The Geth Colossus?" Narrowing her eyes she tapped her foot, "Hmm?""

"Yes." Done recalling, his flaps spread out and eye turns red. "We were still in secrecy! The experiment was an unknown variable and reactions could vary between all team mates!"

Tali wasn't as angry as she's playing. Even Garrus smiled knowing that. Okay…. Okay, he may have over reacted. Legion might like her… possibly, yet Tali was obviously being a girl with her best friend. That, then made him frown. Huh. Wasn't that his…?

Garrus stood up telling Legion, "Relax. She's just toying with you Legion."

Tali turned back mockingly shaking her head, "Aww, Garrus! I was making him suffer. Seeing if he'd start crying." Looking over, her right brow quirked as she asked, "Can you do that yet?"

Legion turned down on her and twitched his flasp. "No, we can not. However. We can perhaps install a means to do this… or? We have this emotive posture."

Suddenly his flaps all curve down and bend, his eye glowing brightly in the center a deep, strange blue as the white glow around it made his eye look bigger, sadder and fascinating enough soulfully heartbroken. The Geth equivalent of a 'puppy-dog' look.

Tali's eyes widen and she whines, "Nooo, stop! That's not fair! I can't believe you'd do that to me!"

Garrus shook his head closing his eyes. "Legion! NEVER do that again!"

Legion stood and gave a nod returning to normal. "Affirmative, it does not seem to propose positive reaction, yet it was studied many times with Vid information that this look is one of extreme dissatisfaction and causes immense empathy. We have attempted it yet never found a use for it."

With a laugh Garrus warns, "You do that people will probably fall over dead from the cute factor. It's unusually disturbing."

Tali shivered too, holding her elbows and leaning back. Her legs, stretched out as she held herself to the wall. Looking at Garrus she asks, "What were you trying to do anyway?"

Legion watched as Garrus shifted. He was in trouble. His eye opened a little and brow quirked from the corner. It was obvious Garrus wanted to tell Shepard-Commander. Yet now, he assumed if he told Tali her reaction can be negative. She did not take insult too heavily to the actions of Legion.

Legion said, "Garrus Vakarian was requesting time to himself off of the Normandy after this next mission."

That was a shocker. Garrus felt his mandibles clicking as it never, ever was expected Legion would help him. Then he saw Tali looking up at him. "Uh, yeah. I was going to make a modest request to… uh, Illium?" Looking to Legion, the Geth seemed to not respond. Okay, he's on his own here. "Yeah, that's right. Illium!"

Tali seemed to like that, and said, "Really?" A nod, she held her hands up to her chest. "That's great Garrus! I was planning to go too. It might even work out you and I can go shopping together. I was debating on a new VI Core for my drone, or there could be use for some engineering supplies? I'll have to look around to see what they have. Shepard likes to stock up on the main essentials but you can't be too careful."

A nod and Garrus looked back to Legion. Garrus was smiling. That was pretty damn good. Suddenly they both see that they were on the Crew Deck. Garrus started out, "Well, I need to get back to the Battery and all, test some things. Tali?"

Tali looked up realizing, "I'm still going to need to talk to Chakwas…. But, I might wait until after the mission now." Scratching her helmet, she turned to Legion. "Someone sort of distracted me with his unusual revelations."

Legion turned to her and gave a nod. "We apologize." Stepping out of the elevator he watched her begin to leave. Looking to Garrus he saw the Turian eying him a little. "There is more to your actions than reporting me to Shepard-Commander? Am I correct?"

"Yes, you are." Garrus narrowed his eyes somewhat sizing up the Geth. Looking him over. Standing there without flinch or fear. "I wanted to warn Tali about you. About your 'emotions' for her."

"We have no emotions for Tali. We created our emotions for the Geth. For us?"

"No, not that." Garrus, frowned before shaking his head sighing. "I can't even imagine how I'll try to argue with you?"

"We do not seek arguments. What if we leave this be until data has been gathered, then we can convey between one another?"

Garrus looked at him a moment. His eyes glaring still. Yes, it was hard to believe. Yet Garrus knew the Geth was right. Trying to argue was not to solve anything. They needed to understand a little more. Yet he did ask one last thing. "Why did you help me out back there in the elevator?"

Legion told Garrus the honest truth. "We are team mates. We must help one another." Offering a hand, Garrus' mandibles click at the gesture. "So we can be friends like we are with Tali."

Garrus looked down and then back up. Huh, he smiled at that. Reaching out he shook his hand. "Okay, I'll give you some room." Yet, raising his other hand in an accusative point of his finger he warned with a menacing scowl, "But if you hurt Tali? Just one time. I swear, I'll break your tin-can head in with a single sniper shot when you least suspect it. Right in that glowing lens eye of yours, got me?"

Legion looked at him blinking, and pulling back his head from the finger in his face. Legion said, "We believe this is where fear would be elicited, however, we do not approve of that emotion and have kept it from being manifested. Still, we accept this attempt and inform Garrus Vakarian that we intend never to harm Tali." A nod, Legion pulled back from the hand offering. "We hope you understand?"

"I got ya." A smirk, Garrus felt good now. Walking off he told him, "Talk to you later Legion."

"Yes." Legion looked around. Then returned to the AI Core. He was going to have to add this data into his logs. It was becoming a very busy day in such a little amount of time. He would take this time to make a recharge of his systems batteries.

* * *

><p>It was a while before time passed enough to hear the intercom. Shepard called those he needed for the mission briefing. The names were Tali, Mordin, Thane, and Garrus. This was the team, and it was unusual he called more than just two members. Shepard like to keep it small but there must have been some reason? Whatever it was, it would have to wait. As they entered the briefing room one later than the other.<p>

Miranda was also there though she was not called. The human second-in-command had her reasons to be here. Yet people had an issue with her. For the most part Miranda was devoted to Shepard now. Yet she was also the most loyal to Cerberus. It was a major conflict to interests.

Shepard stood before the team gathered though with his arms crossed. Looking back at everyone, trying to decipher the general moods. Soon someone else entered and Tali recognized the person, the Quarian medic girl from Omega, Seima? She looked to Tali and then to Shepard. Walking to the head where Shepard was, Seima coughed a little, she was sick… most expected since what happened on Omega. When they were calmed, and collected his team the commander spoke up. "The Hunley is a large ship designed to be a carrier previously by the Alliance. It can be considered easily the size of five Normandy class vessels. This ship has seven floors of use, and most are connected by stairwells and elevators leading to a number of intricate hallways. A ship this size would be difficult to maneuver alone but we luckily have someone fairly comfortable with the layout." Looking to Seima, he gave a nod. "Seima?"

Seima looked over a little nervous. Quarian nature again. She turned up to a diagram showing the ship, a large vessel indeed it looked like a giant block with numerous engines, and a great number of turrets along each entry port, and atop the vessel. "The ship has seven useable ports for entry. Three on the left and right sides, and the seventh is actually here on the top." She motioned, jumping as the diagram zoomed in. EDI acted on her motions.

Seima coughed again, this time sounding out of both her illness and the shock. Motioning her hand as Shepard went to grab her. He was obviously worried for her, and Tali understood why. She wasn't faring well after Omega. That place was a dirty place. Seima began again, "The top port is a maintenance exit and entrance, we usually can go out the three other ports but this one, is also the closest to our main deck, you still have to pass the halls but it's the top floor of the ship where the deck is. There you should be able to access all other functions, and information of the ship. That's where I'd start?"

Shepard gave a nod. Looking to Tali his eyes seemed worried. Tali noticed that too… it made her anxious. What was he worried about?

Shepard walked over, letting Seima step back. "A few hours ago another ship linked with the Hunley. A Quarian Flotilla ship." Looking about, Tali stood forward a little. "It was a marine vessel. We intercepted the message." Which, he played.

Tali's eyes widen to the familiar Quarian male voice. It couldn't be…

"This, is Kal'Reeger! Flotilla Marines! Damn it, if you get this message do NOT dock with the S.S. Hunley! This ship's a ghost ship! There's no crew! There's no-" Static, started to pressure in. A scrambled, "Wh-who? Wh! Gah. Stop! Damn it! Gah!"

Shepard watched Tali's actions. She was shaking as she leaned on the table. Reeger nearly killed himself saving her life. It's obvious this might be too much for her? Yet he believed she was the best choice. Shepard spoke up, "Also, Cerberus sent a team to excavate something from the ship. I want to know what, but we have other issues on board." Looking to Seima, he gave a nod and she abides.

Seima motioned to the left of the ship, a passage and entrance that now zoomed in. "Right here was the entrance they used. It leads into the third lower floor, and eventually can lead you to the fifth floor quickest where we have our research labs. There wasn't anything of importance really. Yet I wasn't part of the research labs I worked in the medical terminals." She watched the ship scan to the right side. "Uhh…. Yeah, over here." EDI again was acting on cues. Yet Seima didn't mean her to show this.

Shepard looked at the team, telling them now. "This isn't a simple mission. With this information, I've assigned three teams for three specific goals. Tali and Mordin?" The two turn to him for their assignments. "You're in charge of finding any survivors. EDI will make a scan yet when you get there, you need to find as many as you can and get the hell out of there fast. Mordin's medical aid should be enough to assist with the injured and Tali, being a Quarian I'm hoping any traumatized personnel will be receptive to you."

Tali gave a nod, "I'll do whatever I can Shepard." She lowered her head, Reeger? How long was it now…?

Mordin, gave a smile of his own. "I'll assist as obvious, commander!"

Shepard motioned to Thane. "Thane, you're a skilled assassin and I know how you move in ducts thanks to our first encounter." The Drell stood rather emotionless, arms behind his back. Tall but so strangely quiet. "I want you to use these ducts," the diagram scanned the floors leading to the research terminals. "You can move quickly and perhaps get to them before we even enter the ship. That should be where you find the Cerberus team if they are still alive? I don't know yet I just want to know really what they were researching on this ship… try and learn anything you can."

"Understood Commander." Thane, spoke with that voice like ground gravel. Easily, the most terrifying. Or intimidating so far of the crew. Hard to believe he may be the most religious man here.

"Good." Shepard motioned to Garrus now. "Garrus and myself, will team up with Seima to traverse the top of the ship and head to the main deck. Where we hope to learn what happened to the ship, her crew and any number of other things. If not possibly turn back on life-support?"

Garrus had to ask, since that seemed important. "Why exactly are we going onto a ship without life support and believing there's a crew?"

Seima looked at the Turian and explained, "Quarians do not need life support. At least, not for long periods of time. We usually run our ships with minimal use on reserves, and because of that this ship being how big it is? We're forced to use most secondary functions sparingly to conserve our resources. That's not to say we don't like the life support systems, a less strain on our suits as we can use the common functionalities and supplement with suit functions."

Garrus blinked at her, then asked, "Ah, so am I the only one that didn't get all that?"

Mordin grinned, telling Garrus while Tali held back her own giggle. "Quarians have suits and do not need the life support. We should be safe enough on our own."

"Ah, I got it now." Garrus frowned to Shepard. "If that seems wise commander I'll go in with you, all the same. I just don't know if I'd expect a lot of survivors if the ship is offline like this? How many crew were there?"

To that, Seima lowered her head. "Our crew was when we left, 234 Quarians." There was alarm, some shock. "We were all on pilgrimage mostly. Yet, we had some that were formerly of the Flotilla, choosing to leave and aid us on our Pilgrimages. It's hard to believe but Antura, our captain? He often actually would ask if we sought to continue the Pilgrimage. I recall a Vary'Ex Vas Soya whom worked in the medical wards, a really skilled Quarian medic, she taught me most everything I know now." A nod, she even told them, "She was considered the most sought after female on the ship. Men were constantly coming in with 'suit ruptures' for her to paw over… I'd imagine our most downloaded software was because of her, the neural stimpack…"

Tali could not help but sigh at this. "Oh boy…"

Shepard heard the ship begin to slow down. Funny, you work on something so long you get used to this. "EDI? Are we closing in?"

EDI told him, "Yes Commander. However, the Normandy has slowed down as Jeff requires manuvers around debris." Shepard was going to ask what kind, yet she told him, "On trail of the Hunley we've come to find a number of ship debris. Two ships have been destroyed recently, one we believe a Blue Suns vessel, the other a Cerberus vessel."

Shepard got it. Looking to the team he swung his hand out, "Dismissed! We're going to be moving out immediately. Any questions?" No one asked, so he left to the deck. He wanted to see this debris.

Tali walked slowly out. She was confused. Why was Reeger here? What in the name of the Flotilla could he have gotten involved with? She was worried. If he's involved. There could be a Flotilla security risk? That meant she needed to help her people. To help her people was perhaps one of the highest regards she had. Most everything else Tali was worried about was gone, she now began to follow toward the docking bay so they could land where needed.

Shepard watched a moment as they pass some debris. "Joker? What's our status?"

Joker sighed, "So far just rummaging the garbage commander. No life signs, no com buoy. I don't suppose…" he slowly turned the corner of some large debris, and saw something. "Huh, that might be our ship?"

Ahead the large vessel floats about slowly. With attached to the right side another ship. Seeing that, Shepard asks, "EDI? What ship is that?"

"That, would be an unknown Quarian vessel. There are no crew aboard." Scans began of the ship, EDI told Shepard. "I am registering five life signs at current. However, they are all amassed on the medical ward of the facility."

Joker asked, "Five? That's it EDI? That ship had over a hundred personnel!"

"That is all currently alive at this time Jeff. My scans are not incorrect. Warning, a number of unknown energy signatures are amassing the ship's lower decks, and the engine has been offline for as long as the Quarian ship has been attached. It was active previously heading to the nearest Mass Effect relay."

Shepard frowned to that. Why was a derelict ship heading to the mass effect relay? "Was a course plotted?"

"Yes. However it is unknown where it was specified. I will need to link to the computers of the Hunley to learn more."

"Delay that." Shepard shook his head, turning to get his helmet. "Me, Garrus and Seima will find out what we need to. I don't want the Normandy connected to that ship unless it has to be. Do you understand me?" He was getting a bad feeling. Really bad. The worst kind he can imagine. Looking back he asks, "Are the crew ready in docking?"

"Yes Commander."

* * *

><p>The Shuttle moved slowly toward the ship. First, connecting to the right side, having to go two floors below the closest entrance to medical, as the Quarian ship was still connected. Then, the ship flew to the top of the vessel slowly holding, Thane covered the controls before Shepard and Garrus, along with Seima could get off. When they were on the ship Thane flew to the other side. Mordin and Tali were standing at the entrance to the ship's port beginning to make a move out. Mordin, asked Tali, "Does this ship have a feeling of ill will?"<p>

Tali looked around. "No more than any other ship. It feels a little deserted, yet if there are only five survivors… I'm worried what happened here?"

"It is unknown. Could be a leak of some form of gas. Wise to keep our suits up."

Tali looked to Mordin asking, "You think a Quarian wouldn't be protected from that? Honestly?"

"No, knew better. Was an attempt to alleviate current stress." A smirk in his helmet, he asked, "How did I do?"

"Lousy." He pistol drawn, she whispered, "I saw something move?"

Mordin turned up aiming his pistol as well. The lights on them turned on, and the dark hall creaked a little. Mordin narrowed his eyes, he saw nothing. So Tali lowered her gun saying, "Nevermind, I think I'm a little on edge?"

"Current mission is troubling. Quarian people missing. A number of unknown, unrecognized possibilities." The science officer and Tali move down the halls slowly for now. "Would advise speeding up our search yet for now, am not prepared to blindly charge into danger."

"On that Mordin? We both agree."

Shepard and Garrus scoped the area. Seima, seemed to be tapping at her Omni-tool. As she coughed, Garrus asked Shepard softly, "You think it was wise taking her along? She's sick after all commander."

Shepard gave him a nod, "Trust me Garrus. I asked her numerous times if this was a good idea by her view, she said she needed to do something to help her keep her mind off of Omega." Walking, Garrus recalled the events. She lost a friend there. That wasn't a good experience was it? "Seima? Do you know anything from the hub?"

Seima stood tapping her tool. Turning back she said, "No Commander. So far, the ship's VI hasn't responded. The Captain leaves that on during all times. I can't imagine why it's offline." Walking, she then told them. "I'm also picking up some interference in the ship. We won't be able to communicate with the teams inside."

Garrus frowned, "Why? Is it something in the ship?"

"I can't really tell." She shook her head, "Well, the energy fluctuations they seem to be coursing the main power lines in the ship. Almost like they are being drawn and then pushed back out from the engine. Even if it's offline it's still holding a lot of power, though this is the weird thing. The Engine is charged almost fifty times what it's supposed to be, technically our engines aren't even able to hold this much power." Looking back she scratched her helmet. "Commander something is really wrong. We need to get inside and get to the deck as soon as possible!"

Shepard gave a nod, and looked to the hatch a far ways ahead. "Now I wish we'd landed a little closer."

Thane walked the halls slowly. He was getting a feeling. He knew to trust his feelings. To trust them as much he did the training of the Hanar. Yet now, he sensed a sensation. One not of this world. He stopped and turned with his eyes blaring at the walls. He can sense them…. Breathing. It was not real? Was it? He narrowed his eyes.

A few steps and he sensed the eyes of something watching him. He was alone. That, made him vulnerable. Or so it believed. He sensed this like that of many predators. Trying to find him the weakest. Thane stood still. Then he checked his Omni-tool to find the duct he needed to enter. Pulling off the vent he was about to enter. Then he heard water. His head turned up and to his right. Eyes widening at the water before him, a sea splashing softly on the sand. His eyes peer deep into the endless water as from it, rose a form. Standing, he shook a slight at the fingers. That form, those eyes looking at him. Ascending the waters. He knew them. He knew this woman, this person.

Suddenly, he closed his eyes. "She breathes in a gasp of fresh air. She holds me, caresses my back. Tells me it's not something to be afraid of. That we're together. This was her desire, she smells sweet and of heavenly passion. Her heart beats against our chest. We hear her beg us to be with her. To make her life, her future mean something."

He opened his eyes, the vision was gone…. He narrowed his eyes. "I won't be toyed with by whatever you are."

Entering the duct. Thane, proves stronger than he seems. Even if alone. His mind is strong, it is formidable. The ship's walls stop breathing. They slowly return to normal. This one, was not yet ready.

* * *

><p>Shepard and Seima were up front. Garrus was following slowly all of a sudden. He shook his head, getting a strange headache all of a sudden. Garrus closed his eyes even stumbling a little. The floor or rather hull of the ship shifted, under his feet he swore. Looking down he saw it look like it was pushing and down slowly. It was not the case, was it? Looking back his eyes widen. "What the…?"<p>

What he saw was his old team. Yes, the team from Omega. He can't believe it. Even when he saw them? It was insane. Though it got worse as suddenly he saw them being gunned down. Garrus raised his sniper rifle screaming, "SIDONIS!"

Shepard turned around, shouting, "What are yo-." The gunfire, made him push Seima back and roll himself. Taking cover with a bulkhead Shepard screamed, "Garrus! What the hell got into you?"

Garrus dropped down, shouting, "Damn it Sidonis! I knew I should have killed you back on the Citadel! Shepard was wrong! Wrong!" Aiming again, he had a twitch in his eye. "Harkin? You're working with him! You bastard!"

Shepard looked to Seima standing. He snapped, "Seima! Get down! Now!"

It was fast but she dove down, and took a near shot to the neck. Cringing at the bulkhead she was near she begged, "Please don't let me die!"

Shepard winced, she's not a fighter she's a medic… he peeked around seeing the next shot ping on the bulkhead. "Garrus! Stop firing! That's an order!"

_"What's the matter Garrus? You can't shoot straight?"_

"Shut it Sidonis! You think you can just rile me on?" He growled with his fangs a glisten, lip curved in rage. "I'm going to finish what I started!"

Shepard winced, did he hear him at all? "Garrus! It's me, Shepard!"

_"You couldn't finish it last time. What makes you think you have a chance this time?"_

"RARGH!" Garrus fired, fired and fired. His eye a blaze in his helmet while shot rang after shot. Yet soon enough the thermal clip buzzed from overheating. He went to reload.

Shepard charged instantly over the bulkhead and ran as fast as he can. Suddenly, diving into Garrus and clicking his gravity boots back on. "GARRUS!"

Garrus held the trigger looking at Sidonis, breathing hard. Anger in his chest tightly Garrus wanted to pull the trigger. However he didn't. He snarled, "Y-you… you wouldn't be here. Shepard told me to spare you, I know Shepard. He wouldn't have me do that unless he believed in you. You're not here for revenge!"

The image died swiftly. Shocked and alarmed. Garrus dropped his rifle. "Shepard?"

Shepard pushed his hand down on Garrus snarling, "What the hell was that Garrus?"

"I-I don't know! I swear I saw my team and Sidonis… Harkin, they were slaughtering them." Shifting back, he pulled from under Shepard. "It was so real. I believed it. Then, then you made me spare him, but you never would have if you thought he'd come after me. Hell? How could he kill my team twice!" Sitting up, he held his helmet. This was confusing. "I'm sorry Shepard."

Shepard could not figure out what happened. However, he knew Garrus. He knew he'd never do this, not him. "I understand Garrus. Whatever happened it's over now."

"For how long?" Garrus looked at his commander worried. A little afraid. "What if I'm, having a nervous reaction to the meds?"

"Meds? What meds?"

Garrus looked up. "Chakwas gave me some before the mission. I assumed she tol-."

"Damn it Garrus! No, she didn't!" Shepard stood up shaking his head. "That's something you need to tell me before the mission."

"I-I'm sorry, really." Garrus stood with Shepard's help. Then he said, "What's weird is I don't think it was really the meds. It, it was like someone was in my head. Shifting my memories and then… pulling on them, making them become real." Lowering his head, he asked, "Does that make any sense?"

Shepard looked down at the ship. Turning to Seima, she was watching from cover. Looking then to the hatch he said, "No but honestly a lot of this isn't making sense. We need to hurry, this cost us valuable time."

They rushed along. Another one seemed to resist. These people… they were different than the others.

* * *

><p>Mordin and Tali moved slowly to their goal again after Mordin accidentally kicked some crate. Tali had to explain, Quarians try not to throw away anything. It can still have great use for them. That said, the Salarian found his toe arguing the use of such crates of rummaged junk.<p>

However the Salarian was only a trifle bit distracted as he swore he heard something when his foot winged the crate. The cry of a pained, suffering woman. Not just any woman. It was a…

The sound echoed out again and as he turned, he saw the ruins of a destroyed landscape. His eyes widen to the sight of the dead world. Tuchanka, he knew, was this place. Tuchanka was the land of the Krogan. Even now he looked down hearing the cries of the pained woman, a Krogan mother in birthing, her form clothed in light, long black that surrounded her entire body, her legs pitched up as a man was hunched in, under her dress. The man he knew well as a former colleague and Maelon was his name. The Salarian smiled as he stood with a small form in his hands. "Ahh! Doctor, I just wished to congratulate you. I finally understand what you meant."

"Maelon? What is the meaning of this?" Tali turned around as she heard Mordin. Confused, as he threw out a hand, "Unethical! Agreed! Testing was wrong, ill! Can not continue!"

Maelon shook his head, "Doctor. I understand what you wanted. You wanted to stop the Krogan from growing too strong, it's okay. Here! Look what I've done for you, doctor!"

Mordin watched as before him was bared a Krogan infant but horrifically it was deformed, its legs and arms bent, twisted and head crookedly hanging. Mordin's disgust knew no limits. He turned onto Maelon whose eyes show pride. Mordin stepped back, grabbing at his gun. "Was not my intent! This was never our intent! STG never, ever approved of this!"

Maelon chuckled to that, "Doctor. Don't you think this is what they really wanted? Weakening them, defending the galaxy. Now, we won't have to worry about their numbers and what ARE born? Well…" He tossed the infant aside, "Can't be too much a threat, right?"

Mordin winced again. What was this? How could his student be this callous? Tali on the other hand felt his eyes peering at her. She shook her head trying to tell him to calm down. However, Mordin can not. Instead, he began thinking. Trying to reason this.

"This is not what I wanted. Did not wish to force or coerce Krogan population. Can not fathom how our goals can be construed to this! This, is not right! Actions to form genophage as this? Impossi-," Mordin blinked, "How? How could you do this?"

"It wa-." Maelon tried to talk, but Mordin stopped him.

"Can not simply re-engineer. Could not simply, recreate. Was not designed to target genetics in such a manner. Did not alter, differ such traits as physicality was engineered to limit birthing rates. However, this sight implies was made to destroy genetic markers for birthing regularities. Was it means of radiation? No. Pollutants in air? No. Could be, possibly, formulated within genetic markers with viral infections?"

"argh…" Maelon, held his head falling on his knees. "S-sto-stop that… your mind is…. It is so…."

"My mind? Too what? Organized? Disorganized? Capable of analysis and decipher? Hmm?" Mordin smiled down, "Can not affect a mind that is constantly at change am I correct?"

"you… know?"

"I summarize this is not real, yes. You are an illussion, caused by unknown toxin or other form of hallucinogen. Could be a drug entered by pores, however, did not affect the Quarians such way. You are somehow broadcasting a frequency that can,-"

"stop talking…"

"Your attempt is a failure. YOU are a failure. Shepard, has given us all a great amount of strength, and you fail because you have no such strength to depend upon especially from others!"

_"SILENCE!"_

The world returned to normal. Standing there was Tali confused. Mordin frowned to her and then came closer. "We must hurry. There is a threat on this ship that is not combatable with common means."

Tali saw him moving ahead of her. She reached out calling, "Mordin! Wait, what are you talking about?"

Mordin went to respond but suddenly a bulkhead slammed down, separating the two. Mordin ran smashing his fists to the metal barrier. "Tali! Tali! Can you hear me?"

Tali kicked this sheet of tin before shouting, "Yes! I hear you! What happened?"

Mordin looked around saying, "I do not know! Tali! Meet me in the medical ward! Tali! Do not fall to false sights! You must keep your mind strong, remember who you are! Do not let it get to you!"

She was confused. Tali lowered her head, nodding. "Okay, I'll meet you there. Stay safe Mordin!"

"I will, remember my words! You must remember yourself!"

Tali ran down the halls checking her Omni-tool, she can find another route easy enough. Mordin did the same. The Salarian was not, going to be part of the crew. Yet the Quarian girl… Quarians were all so weak, they were since they were bore.

* * *

><p>Tali ran into the next room her Omni-tool told her to go. Stopping though as light flushed over her. A bright, sunny day? Her hands pull from her visor and she noted the long, white gloves that had the middle finger missing, and followed up her suit's arm over them? It was strange… there was a blue gem nested at her elbow on each glove. Looking down there was a long, white gown that settled over her suit. The oddity over her head, hanging slightly around her a reef of flowers, not her kind but earth flowers… blue, violets or something? She can't tell she never learned of Earth flowers. Yet why we-.<p>

A mechanical voice, Legion, called to her. "I was wondering when you would arrive!"

"What?" Tali turned to Legion? He was in a suit…. "What is going on?"

"I am going to give you away at your wedding. To Commander Shepard, remember?"

She didn't. Tali shook her head, wait? Wedding? The Quarians do not have… Earth Flowers? Earth customs? Her heart was a flutter. "W-what is happening?"

Soon she was gripped by Legion. He walked her toward the aisle up the long, red carpet. "It is okay. I will be here right beside you."

Tali looked down. This made no sense. What is going on? What the hell was… she's walked up the aisle toward a podium. Here, a man stood with his back to her, there was a preacher. Tali blinked as the preacher… looked strange. He looked like he had a long, blackened tendril flapping behind him but as she was blocked by Legion, leaning in asking if she's okay? She just pulled around him seeing the preacher, priest or whatever humans called them normal and hunched at the podium.

Tali shook her head. Something was greatly wrong. She looked down seeing the long white dress and the cobblestone… cobblestones? She looked up now, and was at the end of a funeral procession. Her eyes wide, alarmed. There was a coffin closed at this time. Her heart beating fast, as she saw the bouquet in her arms was replaced with another, darker coloration of flowers. Her gloves, gown and head adorned with black. Tali stepped back, only to feel someone push her forward.

"Move it." She turned, shocked at Legion. He narrowed his brow. "It is your fault after all…"

Tali shook her head, "What are you…. Where am I? What's happening?"

"Do you not remember?" Legion, glared on her. "The Mission? The Collectors? Shepard did everything he could to protect you. Yet, you let him die… you let him DIE on that mission! You never opened the door! You let him get gunned down!"

Tali stumbled back, against the coffin. "No! No I! I never!" She turned seeing 'Shepard' on a tomb. Her heart almost literally choked in her throat, her voice cracking. "No! No I never! No! No!"

"Yes! You did! I saw you!" Legion motioned to the crew, glaring at her. "WE saw you!"

"No! No that. That's not true!" Tali shook, angrily. Her hands shaking. It can't be true. "I n-eh!" Her eyes wide and looking at Legion. She stood there shaking for a moment. Then, she asked, "We?"

"Yes! We! The crew! We SAW you fail him! Like Haestrom, your entire crew was killed. You failed to control your crew on Freedom's Progress! I can't believe Shepard kept you on his team!"

Tali stood however tall, stern. A glare of anger, and she snapped. "LEGION would never say 'I' he only says 'we' you bosh'tet! Hell! Shepard would NEVER die! He's too good for that. He even cheated death!" The figure of Legion stepped back. "Who the hell ARE you?"

"W-what… we… I…" His back, ripped with blackened tendrils. Tali jumped back and Legion turned seeing them too. Turning back his eye turned black as the dark abyss of space itself. _"No!"_

Suddenly, it all shattered out. Tali held her eyes. A moment, she opened to see something black, long, dragging into the dark corridors. Tali shivered as she pulled out her shotgun. Now she started running. This isn't good, she wondered was Shepard safe? Checking her Omni-tool she saw he was not too far… but, she had to meet Mordin right?

This one can't be part of the crew. What is it that makes them so different? Even this Quarian. Something was wrong… where does this strength come from?

* * *

><p>Seima was falling over screaming. Seconds ago she called for some one. Shepard and Garrus acted fast. Putting her down, sedating her thanks to her medical supplies. That was a while back and with the edge gone Shepard stood back looking over her. Garrus walked after putting her on his shoulder. "Not the best way to handle this Commander. Now we're down our tech and I'm lugging her around. Though, admittedly? I like carrying a woman off her feet."<p>

"Seima isn't going to be able to resist whatever this is. I don't think? It was the only option we had." Shepard, turned making three steps, "We have to stick toge,-" Soon as the fourth step was made. A bulkhead slammed down locking him and Garrus apart. Turning he aimed his rifle before cursing and kicking it. "Garrus!"

Garrus stood asking, "You forget the important part about sticking together is actually sticking together Commander?"

Shepard smiled before rolling his eyes. "Yeah, I got it. Garrus, get Seima awake see if she can't open this door."

"On it Commander." Garrus went to work on that. However, Shepard looked around getting his bearings.

As Shepard looked around he got a strange feeling. Something was off. Terribly. Then, all of a sudden a door across from him opened. Raising his rifle he was about to command a response, when the voice he knew too well called out, "Keelah! Shepard! It's me!"

Shepard pulled up his rifle. A brow cocked, he asked, "Tali?" Tali stood hands up. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you with Mordin? Or at the medical wing?"

"We were but then we got separated." Tali, shook her head. "I was…. Attacked, sort of." Then she rubbed her hands, slowly whispering, "It was not a pleasant experience."

Shepard frowned on this. "Still, you had your orders. Why did you abandon them?"

"Why do you think?" Tali looked to Shepard. A slight sigh, she said, "I was worried about you Commander. I was worried maybe it would attack you next. I know what I did was wrong but, I had to…"

Shepard glared back, crossing his arms. Now, he demanded, "Who or What the hell are you?"

"…." Tali lowered her head, and giggled a little. "Wow, you didn't buy it for a second did you?" Looking back up she pulled her hands behind her back, and skipped around the center of the room. "My-my, so is that where they get it from? The Salarian had to out think me, the Quarian had to rely on my mistakes in her mind and even your Turian friend was a we bit too certain about you." Looking back she had a downcast glare. Never, did Tali look so displeased. "You? You just downright ignore my illussion. I'm impressed, no mortal ever did that before."

"One last time. What are you?"

"Oh we have had so many names?" Tali shrugged, turning and leaning on the wall. She wiggled her hips, and Shepard blinked. "He-he, sorry! I just wanted to know?" Turning, she slapped her rear, and the commander shied his eyes. To that, Tali turned pointing a finger whispering, "Awww…. That's adorable! You DO have something for her? Isn't it sweet?" Laughing, she cocked back her head. Then, she stood firm and abrassive. A whisper, she said, "I'll kill her you know? Nice and slow, and painful and let you watch every second."

Shepard snapped back with a finger stretched out, "Lay one hand on Tali and I promise I won't just kill you, I'll make you suffer!"

"Spoken like a true hero." Tali said, sighing and leaning on the wall crossing her arms. "I hate heroes. You always try to win the good fight. Haven't you ever realized the 'good' fight is full of bodies and mayhem? Sooner or later someone you care about is going to die. Are you really willing to sacrifice that all?"

Shepard glared back, and the figure stood tall. It grabbed the visor and peeled it off, pulling the helmet Shepard stared back with slight alarm. Ashley…. She smiled, at him. "Miss me, skipper?"

"She and I made our goodbyes." Shepard stood tall and firm. In direct opposition to this trick. "I regret her death but not her sacrifice. Whatever you are? You'd never understand that."

"Hmph, you are special." It seemed to grin, crossing its arms and shaking its head. "I really wanted you. I could sense how strong yours is. My, my what a shame. Still, there's a lot of ways to get what I want. I just have to take away everything you care about." Now, it changed. Shepard was shocked as his face appeared on Tali's body… the worst thing to ever see for him considering. Then suddenly; Shepard 'spoke' into his Omni-tool. "Joker! I need an E-vac! Now!"

Shepard tried to call out, "Joker! Delay that order!"

Laughing, It waved him off. "Sorry Commander. My ship. My rules." He winked, "Pleasure talking to you. Oh! Wait, one moment!"

Coughing, it spoke up. "I'm Commander Shepard, and this is my favorite death on the terminus systems."

Laughing it dispersed, the door suddenly coming open. Garrus and Seima entering, Shepard snapped to them. "We need to get to the deck now!"

* * *

><p>Mordin held his Omni-tool confused. "Shepard? Calling the Normandy… no, no would not endanger." Looking back he saw Tali. She had her shotgun out. "Tali? Where were you?"<p>

"I was… attacked." She lowered her head. "I didn't really like that one bit."

"Understandable." Mordin frowned and flipped his gun out. "I was about to enter yet was certain would need your aid. Pleased you made it." Looking, he whispered, "Half worried we are too late."

Tali gave a nod as she pushed the console, and the door opened. What greeted them were three assault rifles. However the center one lowered. Tali looked in and saw someone, it… it was… "Reeger?"

Kal'Reeger saw Tali and instantly, laughed with mirth. "Ah-hah! Ma'am! Boy, am I glad to see you?" He motioned the other two to stand down. Tali came in shaking her head as Reeger said, "There was a lot of crap going on Tali. I mean some of the weirdest sh-stuff?" He rubbed his neck. "Nevermind, I'm sure you've…. Wait, is this another one of those episodes?" Tali suddenly hugged him. To which, Reeger chuckled. "Well if it is it's the better one so far."

Tali let go shaking her head. "I'm just so happy to see you. Not trying to kill me at least."

"Not at all Ma'am. Wasn't my job, remember?" He meant Haestrom. Laughing between the two, Mordin came in seeing a wounded Marine holding his arm one of the three guarding the door. Reeger watched saying, "Not much you can do for us Professor. The old lady here has been patching us up in hopes someone might come along. So far we're sort of on limited supplies, watched a ship fly by but it was Cerberus… assumed they were involved?"

Tali shook her head. "Not us, we're here because of Jacohbe, and his attack on Omega."

Soon, another Quarian stood behind a table. She, was tall and wearing a white quarian environmental suit. Her top was with a loose, opened jacket, with a number of inside pockets. Her sterile looking suit was so bright it looked to almost glow. "Is that so? Then I was right. Jacohbe is still alive."

Mordin looked back, asking, "You are a survivor? From this ship?"

The woman bowed, and gave a nod. "I am Vary'ex Vas Nar'rayya. A pleasure to meet you." Tali recalled the name, yet, she wasn't called that. Then it was obvious why. "I was sent by the Flotilla to study and learn why so many Quarians on Pilgrimage never returned from this ship. In fact, none ever did. It was becoming a true concern."

Tali looked down, "Wait? I thought, Seima said Antura encouraged those that wanted to continue to do so? What changed?"

"Oh, the Captain did." Sadly, Vary'ex shook her head. "However, Commander Jacohbe did not. It is believed he had those Quarians killed or worse, sold into slavery. We have yet to find the truth."

Now, a young voice whispered, "Were made into resources."

Looking down Vary'ex turned to the small Quarian girl hanging on her leg. "I'm sorry, this is Madila. She, was the daughter of two young Quarians on this ship, her parents were… not able to survive." She lowered her head, the young girl was in her suit, in early adolescence. What a shock… to see a young Quarian. "She was here because she was having signs of a possible cold, young ones are so hard to make understand their suits are important. In any case, while I was treating her. The incidents outside began to escalate."

Reeger shook his head, "Yeah, we came into it long after the fighting. Back then I had twelve good men and women, now I'm down to these two scrubs and myself." Looking ashamed, he sighed setting his rifle on his shoulder. "It's been hell Tali. I mean literally. When we don't have the illusions? Things get really bad."

Tali went to ask how? Yet Reeger raised his hand and walked to the door peeking around the corner. Now, he whispered, "Shit… looks like it's done with the games. It's sending more of those corpses." Pushing them back, he locked the door. "Everyone! Positions!" Turning to Tali he asked, "Can you and Mordin help us out? Just, don't let them inside!" He turned to Vary, "You need to get her back!"

* * *

><p>Joker docked with the ship, asking, "Commander? Where are you? We docked back with the medical…" Suddenly, his eyes grow huge as he saw an endless row of stairs. "Oh no…"<p>

Someone grabbed his wheelchair, and whispered in his ear, "You like showing off in class huh? Joker?"

"What? No! Hey!" He was spun around, and ran back a ways. Turned to the stairs holding to his chair shaking. Soon, the man laughed asking if he knew how to really fly? They went running toward the many stairs. Joker's eyes watching as they came closer, closer…

"EYARGH!" Joker spasmed as he was shocked with electricity. The chair overloaded.

"Jeff! Are you aware?"

Joker, screamed to EDI "Yeah! I'm aware! Aware you just shocked my ass for no apparent reason!"

"You were suffering a severe hallucination. I shocked your system in hopes it would awaken you. I have contacted Legion as he's the only other member aboard the Normandy not acting strangely."

Joker frowned asking, "Uh, what do you mean?"

"GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Joker turned seeing the crew screaming and rolling. Some beating one another.

"Ohh, you mean insane." A smile, he turned asking, "Uh, what is Legion going to do?"

"Currently he is acquiring a nerve agent that will paralyze all crew and differ their actions toward one another or of a self-harmful manner. It will be dispersed thanks to the ventilation."

"Uh-huh, and that leaves me…?"

"Under my care. Aren't you happy?"

"…." Joker glared to her, saying, "You did just shock me you know?"

"It was for your own good Jeff."

Soon he heard the vents going off. There was a slight blurrying of his eyes. "Ahh…. Nighty-night Edi…"

"Goodnight Jeff. You are safe now. Nothing will harm you." Slumping over, he hit the main console hard. EDI corrects, "Now, you are safe."

Legion came running to the deck, turning to EDI. "We assume this is not common?"

"No Legion it is not. An unknown agent has effected Jeff and the crew."

"Are all personnel effected?"

"All those that were aware. Grunt, Miranda, Jacob and Jack are among the many now incapacitated. It would seem those with an organic mind were effected." She now logged, "Kasumi however was not effected."

"Error: Kasumi is not part of the Normandy Crew."

Something suddenly came out of cloaking. Legion turned to the Japanese woman smiling under her hooded coat. "Not entirely true. Tin-man." Legion blinked, and she walked closer to EDI. "EDI? What the hell happened? I was just hanging out in my room when suddenly I heard everyone screaming! I then had to put on this mask to keep from being knocked out!"

"An unknown attack has occurred." Legion, suddenly poked Kasumi, whom turned glaring. "It would seem it came from the opposing vessel. I am not sure what it is or how it could spread so quickly yet it is effecting those with organic brains."

Kasumi gave a nod, "I was getting a headache… I switched to my Graybox just because. Now I see that was a good idea. Huh…" she rubbed her chin, "How could this have happened?"

Legion looked down suddenly, and asked with a slightly startled conclusion. "The away team is in danger. We must assist!"

EDI gave her recommendation. "One of you must stay here to help me with deciphering data and re-linking to the team. The other should go in an attempt to assist."

Kasumi frowned, looking to Legion she told him. "Legion? I need you to stay here." He turned on her, and she raised her hands. "Legion! I don't know how long my Graybox can keep me safe. Hell, this 'thing' might be unaware for now I even exist. If you can help EDI connect to the others you need to be here."

Legion looked down. He did not like this.

Kasumi smiled, and leaned in kissing his metallic cheek. Whispering, "Relax, she's fine."

Legion turned to her blinking. "We did not mention any such concern."

"Oh, but you WERE concerned." A grin, she winked and motioned with a salute off her brow, "Alright! I'm off! Later people!"

Legion watched Kasumi cloak, and then leave or least, he assumed. Legion turned to EDI and asked. "What can we do?"

"We will need to begin by analyzing the Quarian vessel. For now, it is running silent. However I am accessing it is trying to start a course toward the Mass Relay again. I believe the Commander and his team may be causing some form of commotion."

* * *

><p>Shepard rammed a fist on the door. "Open this door!"<p>

Garrus watched Seima working on it. Shepard pulling back, pacing. This isn't good. Shepard was acting a lot like a mad man. Yet he reached out, "Shepard! You have to calm down. This isn't helping."

Shepard turned to Garrus with a growl, "My people are in danger Garrus! You may not…" he stopped, looked down. Closing his eyes, Shepard whispered, "I'm sorry."

"I know." A smirk, Garrus shook his head. "Hey, I know. I know you. This isn't you. So calm down." Looking to Seima Garrus asked, "How are you doing kid?"

Seima, glared back shouting, "I'm not a kid! Turian!"

Shepard grinned nudging Garrus, "Careful, she's ready to blow you head off."

"With a shotgun!" Snapped the girl. A light smirk under her helmet.

Garrus laughed before admitting, "What can I say? I have a way with women lately." However, a sound was heard behind them. Turning back, Garrus and Shepard held their weapons as the Drell, Thane, stood from the vent. He looked pretty good for a man they assumed was… dead.

"I found some information." Thane held up some data-pads. "I believe you'll want to see this?"

Shepard took them, then he began to play a vid from one. It showed a Cerberus operative.

The Operative spoke up from his heavy suit. "It seems we made it too late. Jacohbe was right, Antura did open the crate. He was given explicit orders NOT to but, damn if he didn't?" Seima stopped her work, and listened now. "It looks like he unleashed the 'Mind Flayer' as they call it… funny, never liked those nerdy RPG games myself. A good sci-fi shooter and I was set but, anyway now it's consuming the crew's consciousness. We are trying to get off the ship but the rooms keep changing. Though, we separated and then we found it had a harder time… motivating us." Looking around he rubbed his neck. "This thing has a lot of power but it's very limited. I think the more it has to force itself? The more it looses some control over us. Breaking apart into groups is working or least it was, but then it started concentrating on the weakest group. It's smart. Really smart… I wish Jacohbe never found it on the Quarian homeworld. Whatever you do don't group together because that's when it gets really mean… it toys with people, and it isn't scared of getting it's hands dirty when it feels the payoff is worth it."

Seima was shocked, standing she grabbed the pad. "What did he mean? How did Jacohbe get it off the home world? Wait, WHY was it on the home world? What is it? What the?" She turned to Shepard.

Easily, he had no answers. Looking to the door, he grabbed her shoulder begging, "Please… I know, it's hard. We need past this door."

"I-I know… sorry." Seima went to work again still distracted. Shepard went to the next pad.

The same operative. Yet this time he looked tired, and worn.

"Damn… three days, food is low and water not much better. It seems to be that the other teams are gone we're all that is left. We went to the cafeteria. The… the thing, it just had bodies there. Lots of them. I saw a Batarian, seems the Omega guys didn't last long we watched them come on too. Then when we lingered, it tried to manipulate us but instead? We fought… and that irked its nerve so the bodies got up and…" A cough, he lowered his head. "I'm making these logs in case someone else finds them now. Listen, get off this ship. I-It won't destroy your ship unless the crew is all dead. They need to be 'consumed' first, and it can only do that…. Or only does that when you have nothing left. When you've lost everything, or were killed by the others. It likes that I think? The sense of betrayal? The idea you were… killed, by your brother." He lowered his head. "Or I think it, it wants…. It wants you to…."

The stream ended. Shepard lowered his head, last pad…

It clicked on. The man smiled there eerily. "I had to kill Janos. He was talking to me. Telling me lies. I knew that, it was true though. That we were all going to die here. That it was all my fault…" Looking at his pistol, he slowly cocked a new thermal clip. "I understand why the Illusive Man ordered us to this place. This thing can be a valuable weapon in the war. If we can control it like Jacohbe did. On Saruvia, the research station. Where he moved it from. Why did he move it though? Send it on this ship? Didn't he know what would happen…. No, he didn't think his 'captain' would disobey him. Though, knowing Jacohbe I'd never trust him."

Suddenly, he had a twitch in his eye.

"James, I'm sorry. I never wanted to leave you alone. Your sister will take care of you, and your mother and that bastard she married? They better take good care of you." Slowly, he closed his eyes and put the pistol to his temple. "I-I just can't take the whispers. I-I am supposed… supposed to join the crew!"

The message ended abruptly. Shepard frowned. This, sounded really, really bad. "He said this thing was shipped here?"

Seima opened the door. On the other side, she screamed. Turning they aimed their guns. Standing at the door was a pale colored blue Quarian. He looked down at Seima offering a hand, but she pulled away. Finally, she asked, "C-Captain Antura?"

* * *

><p>The Medical door was opened and in droves entered Quarians. The three marines fired concussion shots. The Quarians they hit were no longer really Quarians. They some had their visors shattered, they were decaying corpses that literally scrambled in. Assault fire tore them apart but as they try to force in it was obvious the line was too small, they can not keep them back more than a few seconds. Tali shot the legs out of them, but that only slowed the creatures. Mordin used his special grenades yet they too were only so useful. A bushel of them broke in and started to charge.<p>

"Mai rai unt rahs'y'tul, mah gahn hor sa tai sai. Tal vah pai'ta uht to'raim heh sa foht pohl ker'sai kyol."

The bodies stop and stand still, being fired upon for a while. The group still trying to 'fight' the horde stop only as they fall over 'dead' again. Tali is breathing hard, hearing the singing coming to their side. Looking at the young Quarian girl, tapping and 'scribbling' with her data pad while her guardian held over her.

"Reit tah sa pai'ta uht to'raim, heh jien why pyoh colh yier."

The marines were getting up, putting a few rounds in to the bodies, they found shooting their legs and all left them immobile. This was their best defense. Tali heard Mordin ask, "Why did they stop? Were winning. Did not seem to falter until… child?" She looked up, he was holding his chin watching the girl, still singing in a very strange, Quarian song. He never heard it. "Tali? Ever hear this song?"

"No… not really. I think I did but, it was like a dream. Hearing it now? I remember it though." She had no idea how that sounded. Still, she looked back as Mordin seemed fascinated with the young girl. "Mordin, we have to get off this ship. We were sent to get them all off."

"Agreed." Mordin began to come to Vary, offering a hand. "We must escape. You should come with us."

However, the intercom echoed out and Tali knew that voice, Legion. "We are unable to scan what life signs are present on the Medical Wing. Is Tali with you?"

Tali spoke up with a bit of mirth, "Yes Legion! I'm here!"

"We are pleased. There was a leading consensus you may have been unfortunate enough to be terminated."

Reeger walked over asking, "Isn't that the Geth from the Flotilla?" Tali gave a nod. With a smirk he asks, "Hey Geth? Any idea what happened here?"

"We are not aware. However, we did notice a severe energy surge several moments ago and the ship was vulnerable to our hacking. We were able to force a line to one station in the ship, yours was our primary choice."

Mordin asked, "Why did you not choose the main deck? Shepard could need aid."

"We valued…" Legion, changed his response. "We deemed the medical ward most valuable it has the most life signs."

Somehow Mordin smiled, then he asked, "What was this power fluctuation?"

"A frequency being transmitted from the main engine of the ship continuously was somehow interrupted. It would seem, a combative frequency had weakened the power source, and forced it to shut down momentarily. We are aware, it has begun again but is minimally weakened."

This, gave Tali a look to the girl. She just knew. So she had to ask. "Legion? Do you have any idea what the combative frequency was?"

"As far as we can tell. It was a vocalized frequency of a specific harmonic wavelength. This caused the other force, to somehow be weakened and shut offline. We are not aware what created it or how?"

Tali sighed a little. Walking over, she bent down whispering, "Where did you learn that song?"

The young one lowered her head. "I was sung it in the shadows one day. There was a man and he said it was a really special song." Looking up, she offered a data pad. "He said, that this was important."

Tali looked at the pad. It… it was the song? Written out. Word for word. Tali swallowed somehow reading it, getting it. She had a pretty strong memory one of the best there is. Standing up she turned to Mordin. "This isn't natural."

"No, it is not." He took a deep intake. Eyes glaring at the events here. "In fact, is unnatural."

Legion suddenly called out. "WARNING: We have found thrusters are one. Ship is moving towards Mass Effect Relay."

Reeger walked over asking, "What the hell does that mean?"

"The destination has been confirmed. The ship is now directed to the Flotilla."

Tali's heart raced, "What…?"

Mordin, winced as he knew the reason. "That many ships. That many Quarians. Is not hard to imagine, the reason."

Obviosuly, Reeger was outraged. "This thing is targeting the fleet? We have to warn them!"

Tali, turned shouting, "Even if we did! They could never remove all their ships before this ship got close enough. Why, it might actually be able to jump ships somehow?" Looking down, she knew the only choice. Shepard would agree. "We need to go to engineering! We can stop the engines manually!"

"Affirmative. This is the only recourse we can deem acceptable." Legion, turned to EDI who was watching him, hearing as Tali and the others made the same decision. Stepping back, Legion began to leave.

"Legion? Where are you going?"

Legion turned to EDI. "We must assist in this matter. There is still an efficient power source and if it is anything to comment on the readings, it could be a dangerous conflict in the engineering core."

EDI seemed to understand. "Tali will be safe Legion."

"Yes, we know. That is why we are going to the Engineering Core. To ensure this outcome."

"Understood." EDI watched Joker who was still unconscious. She understood immensely.

* * *

><p>Shepard held his gun on the captain as he stepped back, letting them in. Garrus and Thane too. Yet, when he motioned them to sit and they did not? He chuckled, saying lowly above a whisper. "I'm not going to harm you. Trust me, there are much worse things here than an old captain."<p>

Seima looked at Antura. Her head shook, "Where's my daughter?"

"She's alive." Said the captain, lowering his head. "It would have brought her body here for me to mourn I suspect. Or perhaps killed her before my eyes? It seems to have a great satisfaction in those things. Like suffering and torment, serve to spice the meal." Coughing, he sat down shaking his head. "The creature is nothing what I'd ever have dreamed to come from our old home. I suspect, it might be a legend we forgot as we left the Geth. I wonder, did it hunger without us? Is that why it feeds so coarsely? Perhaps, it's a means of justifying the torment it endured without us, that it tortures us?" Then, he thought, aloud, "Well, maybe it's just an evil bosh'tet that needs no more explanation than that? Hmm?"

"I don't care!" Seima, snapped, "Madila? Is she alive?"

"I told you yes." He lowered his head, "The creature will not kill her until it is swayed to do so."

Seima clenched her fists and snapped, "You let this happen to our crew? To our family? Wh-what kind of FATHER are you?"

This, the captain looked at her and said with a deadpan serious expression. "I am a terrible father and a worse captain, my child."

Seima closed her eyes. Soon, she held herself. "I love you father. Why?"

"Jacohbe had resources I could never find. He had knowledge none of us could ever know." Standing, he walked to her. Then he whispered softly, "I made a choice to make the best future for you and our family. I wanted you to go back to the Flotilla one day my child. To our home world. There is so, so much I wish I could give you. That I never had."

Garrus rubbed his neck. Suddenly, turning to his left. His eyes widen in horror, and he nudged Shepard. "Shepard!"

Shepard looked and his form jumped, "W-what!"

Thane, turned and then turned on the captain. His hand holding his pistol tightly. Yet as Seima went to turn, the Captain demanded, "SEIMA!" She looked to him. "Don't look!"

She was scared. Looking at her father. His eyes, pleading her to stay looking to him. To focus on him. "F-father?"

"Please…. Just look at me as I am here." Her eyes shiver, "Just remember me as I am, here. Right before you. Don't look, please." Her throat, swallowed a lump, and her father smiled as she gave a nod. "T-thank you… Seima. Now, please. Just listen."

Shepard, asked however, "Wha-."

"I am the captain of this ship. OR I was before that creature, acted." He looked at Shepard with a bit of aggression. Yes, he knew. He knew well why he wanted to ask. Yet he shook his head, "The incidents were small at first, arguments and fights. Then I locked them into the brig. After the first stabbing down there? The deaths rose. The 'creature' began to attack everyone." He lowered his head, turning away. "All the crew except me. It kept me up here, alive, locked up and not able to leave. It let me listen on the speakers to them, all of them screaming. Calling for me."

The Captain hung his head, leaning on the consoles. "It kept me here. No matter what I did… to quiet the screaming, I was here all the time. I'll be here until the last of the crew, or until I am no longer worth while keeping I suppose?"

Shepard lowered his head. What a terrible fate. Forced to hear the crew, your friends and family dying slow, agonizing deaths. He turned to the corner wincing again. This is a fate most horrific. "Is there anything we can do for you?"

"No." He said, with a light laugh. "No, I am meant to go down with this ship. Least, what is left." He turned, however. "Yet, there is a way to stop this. The creature is in the Engineering room, the core I suspect? During much of this event I've watched the fluctuations in the core, sometimes spikes other times they were drops. I think the more it uses these powers to infect the minds of others, the more stress it has to endure on the engine. Now it's not using these powers. I suspect, it wishes to reserve energy for the trip…. To the Flotilla."

Alarm was on the face of Shepard. He recalled that this thing was meant to go there, but really? "Wait? It's headed to the Flotilla?"

"It must be." Antura spoke. His eyes were tired, and his voice all the more. "It hungers for the Quarian soul. Or so, I am suspect to believe. They say we Quarians have 'old souls' and our songs, our culture were some the most rich and true. Perhaps, that is what it hungers for most?" Anutra lowered his head and gave a heavy snort. "Perhaps, that is why it hungers so much? Too long without a good meal. Now it's just gorging itself."

Garrus, had to ask, "How could you unleash this thing? Didn't you have any idea what it was?"

"I had my theories." Looking away, he held his visor. "I assumed it was a geth weapon, or something. That made the most sense to me. Knowing the work Jacohbe did. I assume also, my releasing the damn thing? Jacohbe went ahead and rushed any of his former plans, it was only a matter of time before this 'monster' became too active. He probably feared this." Looking back, he gave a laugh. "Perhaps that's why you're here?"

Omega… it made sense. Jacohbe did not plan to release the Geth so soon. Antura, released this monster. That meant his 'fleet' was weak, and he had to rush whatever his plans were. Now the question was, what did he really have planned for those Geth?

Shepard looked to Seima, she was shaking and obviously she wanted to see whatever it was that had worried Shepard and the others. However, her father knew again. "Don't look. Just remember me like this."

She closed her eyes. "Father, come with us?"

A smile and Antura said, softly, "I would if I could but… a captain must go down with his ship."

"Mmm…" She whined, and held herself. "Father? Please?"

Looking at her. He slowly held her cheek. He felt incredibly cold. Even for him. "Child, know that out of all the mistakes I ever made on this ship. You were my only true correct action. Know that so long you leave this ship the good in me, will live on."

"Father…"

"Go Seima. You've already returned a light of hope to this old captain's spark, just for a glimpse." He motioned her to turn right, away from the corner. "You and your friends need to get to engineering and stop this mess before it reaches our people. I pray one day, this mistake is forgotten and you stand on the Home World."

Seima clenched her teeth as she balled her fists. Turning with eyes shut she dared not look. Garrus winced back, and Thane bowed to Antura, as he seemed to have been praying in silent for some time now. Shepard, stepped between the door and Antura. "Is there anything I can do for, you?"

"Shepard, was it?" Shepard gave a nod. "Get your crew off this ship alive. That might be the only thing left to be done."

Shepard gave a nod. "I will."

"I'm glad there's a captain who can, then." Turning around, he put his hands on his tailbone. "I wish I had your spirit Commander."

Then, he asked, "Also, before you let my daughter back. Could you remove the…. Mess, in the corner?"

Shepard gave an uneasy nod and then left the room. Antura, had a chuckle. "Spirit… heh." Suddenly he heard something. Narrowing his eyes, he did not turn. Neither did he struggle. Something moved coiling around him, surrounding him in the dark room. Here, the long black tendrils uncurl and slowly surround the captain. "It's about time you bosh'tet. Waiting until I saw my daughter? How low are you?"

The lights flash, and, Antura was gone. Yet in the corner a lone Quarian was hunched over, his visor shattered and in his right hand a pistol with one last round fired. The pale blue Quarian suit, showing a high enough ranking to still sit alone in this, the captain's deck. He seems to have been there for several days. If not too long after this entire matter began did the body lay.

* * *

><p>Tali had this horrible feeling something terrible happened. She just got this feeling deep in her gut. Like, Shepard was in trouble. Or that he was fighting for his life? Or, that he got trapped by something? OR!<p>

Kal'Reeger asked, "Ma'am?" She and Reeger were at point, Mordin was in the back, with the other two marines. The doctor and child, the center. "This whole thing has me wondering. You ever think we can just meet without life-and-limb on the line?"

What is he talking about? Tali shrugged. "I suppose. Usually you're on a mission."

"Yeah, I know." Reeger had a little chuckle to that. "Just, I sometimes feel that the universe conspires against the people most active. To really ruin their lives. Almost for some sort of sick, game of entertainment."

"If this all was based on a game? I'd wish it was at least a popular one." She smiled, to the sheer humility of this conversation. Her ego did not really hold herself so high. Tali sighed as the next door opened and what did she find? "Long corridor, with what seems two paths." Checking her tool she whined, "Great, we have to take the bridge to the right to get to engineering. Never, ever anything simple is it?" Turning over the railing there was a long, long drop. The chambers were all so dark. This one is no better. The lights on the catwalk were still on though, if that really helped? Just made someone more of a sitting duck. The area they were on was a balcony like area, with a lot of pipes over them bent around, funneling into the walls and to other areas in the ship. The core was across that bridge… or rather, the core engineering room.

Just then the door across from them opened. Everyone turned up with weapons poised. The last thing they expected this close to the end was Shepard. Commander Shepard peeked out with his rifle, and behind him Garrus, Seima and Thane. When the two teams meet eye to eye, Shepard's lips curve with relief and joy. "Tali?"

"Shepard?" Tali, was very overjoyed. Though she wasn't sure was it another trick or… "OW!" She turned, as Reeger pinched her. "Reeger?"

"Sorry Ma'am, you looked like you didn't know either." A smirk, he raised a brow. "You going to just stand here and wait for him to come to you."

Tali glared at the marine then turned up to her Commander. Shepard was terribly relieved. Walking toward her, the Commander felt someone push by him. "Madila!"

Seima, shocked the Commander as she ran out. Then he saw the young Quarian screaming, "Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" It made him smile, made him feel a little something other than the misery of this place. The dark place that was slowly draining any good left.

Shepard's heart suddenly clenched up. He knew what was about to happen.

Even Tali, somehow. Standing just a few foot from the two, about to embrace? She could just sense this. Sense the worst, possible sensation of dread and terror, horror or perhaps even disgust? It was hard to really tell where it began and ended.

Seima had just dropped to her knee arms out to her child. The one, last good thing she could find on this ship. After loosing her husband, her father and fearing this one thing gone? She seemed overjoyed to the little body running to her.

How it tore her apart, to see something land on the railing beside her child. A large, black mass that latched the pipes with long, spindly fingers, and a tandum of tendrils that lurch forth and ensnare that tiny body before pulling out from the railing. Seima turned with the small helmet, twisting to her, pleading with eyes that glow under that visor with so much horror.

The dark entity landed onto the catwalk with hands slapping on the grating. The long black tentacles behind those arms whilst they drag and pull toward the engineering room. The alarm of this event, Garrus raised his rifle to take a shot, but felt Shepard push his sights down. Snapping something about hitting the girl. The group ran to the end of the catwalk as the thing pulled itself into the doorway of engineering, dragging the little girl with it. Her small fingers lace into the grated floor one moment, tugging and pulling at the entranceway.

All the eyes were there watching, waiting. Seima, sat still there at the end of the catwalk. Just watching. Just waiting.

Then, as the little hands can not hold any longer. The small form was gone. Only the dark doorway remained, and the door closed soon after.

* * *

><p>Seima sat there stunned, bewildered and shattered. Her heart torn apart as it was. Her mind on the verge of collapse. Seeing this? It did nothing to help her situation. "M-M-Mad-dila…?"<p>

It was a pathetic kind of squeak what Seima spoke. There she was without her child. There she was, without her father or lover. There she was alone and broken. There she was still alive. Still alive after all this time? "Ahhh…"

Standing, Seima made a step toward the engineering door, then another and another. Shepard reached out, trying to stop her. Yet she pulled from him. "TAKE ME!" Screamed the woman, tumbling on her shaky limbs. "Take me! Me! You bosh'tet! Take me! She doesn't know pain! She won't feed you! Just take me! Taaaaake meeeeee-h-eeee…."

The sight as she collapsed down on her knees and forearms sobbing did a number on everyone. There was no one here who could even remotely be put in her shoes. This, hadn't been any where what anyone expected.

Shepard watched on saddened by all this. His eyes lazily looking as she hung there crying. Yet his eyes grew vigilant, and stern as the door to Engineering opened. He took out his rifle, and the others began to cover the door too.

Seima looked up as she heard slapping loudly at the doorway. There rolled out two long, thick black tentacles, suckers splotching on the metal grating. Then smaller ones roll out, and pull something forward. A large, bushel of these blackened tendrils bubble out of the dark doorway with this long, torn robe hanging loosely on a body, a frame. The torso, held tightly to itself a small, quivering body. Two arms, held the head and stomach of the girl, with three long fingers laced around the helmet and belt of the little girl. The figure rolled forward holding the child like a prize of some kind. Its head hung low with a strange blackened hood over a bulbous, rounded head. Though out from the hood hung five blackened tendrils that curve upward at the base, like a smile, as the eyes bare from under the hood with a twisted sense of delightment.

Seima shivered at the sight. Her fingers were holding in the grating as her arms shake with this, thing. She never saw anything like it. It made the Hanar look common. It had more tentacles just wiggling around behind its back, what on earth was it?

_"So you suppose? That this child is worth your miserable life woman?"_

"Ahh…" Seima, gave a nod. "Yes! Yes, she is. She is. She is!"

The creature looked up to Shepard. He, aiming at it. It leered holding up the girl. If they shoot, there is no guarantee it will drop the girl. With tendrils over her legs and arms, it could just as easily snap her apart. There was a sick, twisted game in the beast's eyes. Whatever it was playing at.

_"Have you anything else worthy? I see you are tasty but this little, sweet child. She dies and you grow even more delicious. I could enjoy such a meal in full."_

Shepard, snarled out. "You son of a bitch! Let that girl go. Haven't you caused enough pain?"

The creature garbled with his tentacles in a kind of laughter, five chuckles that echoed out as the only 'audible' sound it made all else was like it spoke in the mind of those near it. _"What say you Commander? What is the worth of a child? To equal the worth of Seima in my crew?"_ His long fingers caress down the quivering helmet, slowly. _"An innocent little girrrrrrl, Commander? What can you possibly sacrifice in exchange?"_

Sherpad did not understand what it was getting at. However, as his mind skimmed about. He recalled that conversation prior. He closed his eyes tightly, and snarled, "No. You wouldn't."

_"I would Commander."_

Shepard glared back, angrily. "You won't have a chance. I'll kill you myself!"

Hands on the girl's helmet. Seima, cried out, "NO! PLEASE!" Turning, she begged Shepard. "Don't let him kill my baby girl!"

There was the realization in his voice, "You don't know what he wants!"

"I don't care! GIVE it to him!" However, Seima's eyes were growing so hurt. Shepard turned away, and she begged, "Please… she's my only thing left in this world."

No, he can't do this. However, the beast growled out lowly, _"Do you not want to save this child? I can understand, but what about Tali?"_ Tali looked up, and the beast glowered to her. As she realized the sacrifice being played on. _"Would she live so easily knowing her life came at the cost, of an innocent girl?"_

Tali didn't believe it. The thing, that it wanted him to sacrifice. She thought maybe it was himself, which she did not understand. It was supposed to be some kind of, pain thing. The more pain someone felt the more it wanted them. It wanted Shepard she's certain. Yet her being sacrificed for the girl was pain? Was it loosing a friend? Or the fact HE had to make this sacrifice? Tali closed her eyes. Why was it something like this now?

Shepard held his gun tightly. How can it do this? How can, Ashley… Virmire, Akuze, his parents! The damn world, the universe toys him along. It made him suffer, he sacrifices everything. Now? Here he is. Another….

"Shepard." Tali grabbed his arm. Shepard looked down, eyes shifting with fear, concern… knowing. "I'll do it. She's a child. Don't, just don't blame yourself. Please?"

"Tali." Shepard winced, "No, don't you make this so simple. You're my team mate, my friend and long time..."

Tali stood, pushing forward. "I'll do it! I'll give myself to yo,-"

_"NO!"_ It raised a tendril, and slammed it onto the bridge. Eyes flared with golden glow as its tendril lips quiver with this loud, audible hiss. _"Shepard must make this sacrifice. I want him to suffer this, to smell him as his heart breaks. As he looses another woman who loves him!"_

Tali stood there, blank. To hear it? To finally hear it. Her eyes closed tightly, swallowing. Knowing he now knew and it had to be like this? TO hear this, at this time?

_"You never told him…. My, I didn't know that?"_

Shepard grabbed her shoulder, saying, "Tali….?"

Tali looked down and then, turned. She said sadly. "Yes commander. I do love you." There, was a lot of tension. Everyone got it. Except this creature, his tendrils quiver as the emotions feed into his being, soaking into his body with the sheer pain everyone felt of this revelation at this time. "I've loved you for a long time, commander. I love you back with the original Normandy. Hell, I loved you when you died… and I waited for sign of your body, because I wanted to see you off." Lowering her head she shook herself a little. "I waited when you came back. I waited with Miranda… Jack, and every other person and before that I waited with Ashley and Liara." Closing her eyes she giggled, "I would have even waited if you found another woman, I just didn't want anyone else."

She pulled hard and snapped, "WE don't have any choice." She looked into his eyes. Tali's heart was beating fast. Her heart was… so fast, so fast with Shepard's touch. This time it was a lot of things. "Shepard, she's a child. She has her whole life ahead of her. Don't do this. You know you can't do this." She closed her eyes, and suddenly leaned in hugging him. Shepard shivered from this embrace. "You're better than this Shepard. You always will be."

Shepard winced again. "Tali…. Please, don't make me do this. I don't want to loose you like this." He closed his eyes, "I-I don't know what I want. I just know, this isn't it."

"You'll never loose me." She whispered softly into his chest, closing her eyes and imagining this was something different. That she's in engineering, saying hello. To the man she loved. Not goodbye. After all this time. "Shepard, I'm always going to be with you. You know that."

_"Getting bored…"_ They hear a whine of annoyance from the creature as the tendrils tighten on the child. _"Can you make your decision Shepard? I'd like to take my time killing Tali after all. I imagine, peeling her skin will probably lead to some nasty infections, though she won't need to worry over healing, now will she?"_

Shepard growled lowly. "This isn't right Tali. You can't be serious. Not like this, not to this!"

"I'm not doing this for him. I'm doing this for the girl. I'm doing this for you." Her hands glide down his helmet and Shepard looked to her. How she looked, in his eyes with that longing kind glance. Then turning on that monster she's glaring, she gripped his hands tightly as she stepped back. "You're better than this. You have to beat it, after… whatever happens?" She leaned in, whispering, "Just, take the shot. When she's out of the way, just take the shot no matter what he's doing to me… take… the shot." He closed his eyes shaking his head. "You did it with the Alliance to save those bosh'tet council members, you sacrificed those strangers on that asteroid to stop that madman Batarian. Shepard, you must make this sacrifice too!"

"How can you ask me to do that?" Shepard closed his eyes, whispering, "I don't think I can take that shot."

Suddenly a shot rung out. The creature jerked up his head, and turned at his hostage. Shaking her head with his hand, he dropped the now dead Quarian child. Then turned to the next shot that took his right eye. Everyone turned to the shooter, stationed at a spot on a catwalk above, his one lone lens glowing as he aimed the next shot.

"Shepard-Commander! Assist!"

There was some screech of the beast as he stumbled a bit. The others, open fire. Tali looked up stunned, horrified. Legion shot that girl? HE shot that girl? Legion aimed another shot, fired, and the monster screamed as he dove into the doorway, closing the door and locking it.

Tali watched, as Legion stood up and turned to her. His eye scanning her, taking in her look. His brow turned up with confusion, as she scowled at him. Legion took that shot. He shot that girl. Legion was an uncaring machine, and he shot that innocent child.

Legion started down the ladder. Sliding with his feet clicked to the rails. Landing roughly, he began walking as Tali stormed down on him, the others were at the door trying to get to that thing as it was wounded. Legion's flaps bent a little up in more confusion. "Tali? Are you-." It was suddenly being pushed, punched… with her screaming at that part and then kicked.

"You bosh'tet! Bosh'tet! Bosh'tet! You killed that child! You murdered her! You murderer! You're no better than those Heretics you go on about, you bosh'tet!"

Legion took the blows. Allowing them, as he did not have a defense suitable for this time. Standing with his weapon drawn over himself, he took her blows before finally, she stopped. Gasping and heaving. Turning on him with all her hatred. To think, she THOUGHT of this thing as a friend? It was a cold, bloodless killer.

"We met no resistance in our consensus on this matter Tali."

"NO!" She points in its face. "Tali'zorah! TALI'ZORAH VAS NORMANDY! My friends can call me Tali! Not you!" She turned, about to storm off. When suddenly, he made her stop with his next comment as he snatched her hand.

"There was a good reason to our meeting our final conclusion. There is data you were not aware of."

Tali, turned snarling back, "Data! What the HELL do I care about data?" She points at Legion shouting, "Data won't bring that girl back! You killed her Legion!"

"No, we did not."

"I SAW YOU!" She points at the body, "I saw, I saw what you did! I saw how you…" Tali looked as Seima sat there holding the child, but the thing was. The child's back was… impaled? Tali stood watching for a while. Thinking back, she slowly held a shiver inside her, and the cramping in her stomach. "Legion…. What happened?"

Legion walked closer, and lowered his head. "The child unit was deceased prior to our arrival. We arrived when the unknown creature exited the doorway. When we did our scans, we did not know how to react. We began immediate consensus with the Geth. However," He looked at Tali. "When we saw your position, and what was to come. We acted without full consensus." Tali looked up at Legion startled, alarmed. "Our… emotions, got the better of us."

"…." Tali shook now holding herself. She just yelled and berated the damn thing. What did he do? Let her. Why? "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"You were angry. You had reason to be. We did not have time to inform or delay action, we acted and your emotions were right. Your anger was justified and so we accepted this." Legion, turned to the door. "The creature still is alive and is now in hiding. We must stop it, the engines have stopped. I believe every time it is weakened the ship becomes delayed. If we kill the creature, we will stop the traversing to the relay."

Tali looked at him but, she felt bad. "You saved my life."

"We only did what Shepard-Commander would have done." Looking at her though, he spun his lens. "We are certain he would have taken the same shot, a 89% chance was aware to us he was in process of making this consensus."

Tali didn't believe that. "Shepard would never have shot that child…"

"Yes, he would have."

Tali glared, no he wouldn't have. Yet, Legion then said. "There was a 98% chance Garrus Vakarian would taken the same shot when you moved to the transaction. There was, an evident 99.99% chance of Kal'Reeger taking the same shot and then repeatedly shooting onto the creature from body signs he was giving."

No, Tali did not believe any of this. However, to make it worse? Reeger was behind her.

"Ma'am," Tali turned, and the way he stood. Reeger narrowed his eyes saying, "I was about to take the shot when your Geth friend made it for me, and I'm damn happy he did."

"Reeger?" She was stunned. Tali, shook her head. "No, you'd never…." she looked down, then to Shepard. He was working on the door still. Could it be true? "Why…?"

"I knew something none of you knew." Reeger looked down, worried. "Well, kind of. That girl had a very serious medical condition, why else do you think she was in the medical ward?" Tali didn't think it over, she assumed it was something simple. An infection perhaps? "She was born with a serious defect, she was going to die. In truth, I think this may have been the best option. From what I heard? Vary'Ex warned her disease would have become very painful." Looking back, Reeger held his rifle up. "I won't say I want to help a Geth, but, he wanted to help you." Turning back, he said lastly. "I'm appreciative of that."

Legion watched the Marine climbing the ladder. Tali and Legion watch, and saw the two other marines do the same…. "Reeger? Where are you going?"

"There's an access tunnel up ahead." Reeger, got up the ladder and started his way, "We're going to end this now."

Tali winced, Keelah. Turning to Legion she gave a nod, "Come on Legion. Let's hurry this up."

A nod, Legion followed her behind on the ladder. "Yes Tali'zorah vas Normandy."

Tali, stopped before saying, "You can just call me Tali." She began going up again, "I… forgive you."

"Yes." Legion, pulled himself up again. "We appreciate this, Tali."

* * *

><p>The Engineering room was loud as the side doors opened. Reeger jumped down, and there his two men follow. Soon Tali and Legion enter as well. Reeger bent down, switching to his missile launcher. Crawling on his haunches as the Quarians can so easily, the team moved very stealthily. Following to the sight of the glow ahead. Down they looked to the number of diodes and devices, and the core of the ship was here. It was there, Tali looked down and saw it.<p>

The Creature stood there mouth wide open. The core was spinning slowly as inside, many glowing forms shifted strangely within. It did not look like a normal core. Then Tali was startled seeing a glowing form fly from the core, and into the mouth of the creature. The form, gave a glow over the creature as it was consumed and then wounds began healing quickly. Tali asked, "What are those?"

Reeger, looked back to her like she should already know. "Tali… that's the crew."

Tali looked closely, there were shapes to those disembodied forms. She winced, realizing it was a number of Quarians. Tali's heart sank in her chest as she thought, all those people. All those innocent men and women, never able to finish their pilgrimage? She closed her eyes shivering. This was the worst kind of thing. Tali wanted to get revenge.

Reeger looked to the five controls, one on the upper level behind the core… four, on the main floor near some diodes. He shook his head, whispering, "Five of them and five of us? What are the odds, really?"

Legion, prompted to say, "Considering the size of this ship? I would assume there was a 47% chance there would be one device to each station. However, there are five powerful boosters that most likely are in control of propulsion and for thi-"

"Nevermind." Legion felt Reeger glaring at him. "Geez, leave it to a Geth." Pointing at the device behind the Engine. He said, "Legion, you get that one. Tali and I will get the two nearest the door, I'll give her cover so she can try and let the others in. You two take the two nearest the back. When Legion shuts his down, we shut ours down."

Tali looked at Reeger, "When he shuts his down, that thing will attack him."

"Yeah…. Funny how that works." She glared, but Reeger wasn't that worried. "Tali he is a Geth. He'll be fine…" And if he didn't? Well, Reeger had his objectives. Keep Tali safe. Not the Geth.

Legion turned to the device beginning to move, however she grabbed his wrist. "Legion, you don't have to do this."

"We are willing to do whatever it takes to save the Creators." He turned to Tali. "It is in your best interests."

Legion moved again. Tali began following Reeger as she thought about that. In her best interests? Or did he mean our, for their best? It didn't matter. Moving she readied to take the device. Reeger gave a nod. Legion, turned to him. Then he moved quickly before switching the engine off. When the power down sound came out, the Creature opened his eyes from the feasting. Then he leaped up, tendrils snapping out to the rafters as he swung toward Legion.

Legion, raised his rifle firing. However the creature landed on him and pinned him. Now, Reeger and the others were shutting down their engines. Tali had done hers the second the monster jumped toward Legion and rushed to the door working on it.

Gunfire, echoed behind the creature. It screeched before turning back and seeing the two other marines. Angrily, it turned tossing Legion like a doll. Then leapt up, slamming onto the floor with tendrils bent to cushion himself. The creature sent two more flailing out and impaling the two marines, taking minimal damage. Charging then on its many limbs it went for Reeger, who fired his missiles as the creature swerved left to right. With a hand pulled back it swung, throwing Reeger across the room. Slamming him onto the wall where he landed roughly.

The Creature slammed onto the door as Tali ducked, rolled and pulled out her pistol. Scrambling up she fired as she strafed to the nearest Diode, and with her size ducked down crawling behind them, back as the beast screeched and slammed his massive tendrils around the other diode. Tali pulled up and ran across the room, to Reeger. Keelah… Reeger! Get up!

Looking back she saw the creature slamming his tendrils into the other diode, then turning. Tali gasped back and slammed her back into the area behind the diodes nearest Reeger… did it see her?

The creature slowly walked forward. Tendrils slapping around a little. It sniffed the air, snorting with that way the tentacles bent. He growled this guttural kind of sound before turning to try and find the little Quarian woman. When, it clicked who he saw.

_"Tali'Zorah? Why, I don't believe my luck. Perhaps I will get to have some time with you after all?"_

Tali's eye twitched. Keelah, she shouldn't have gone. She never, ever would have… but, if she hadn't? Reeger would be dead. Definitely. Well, pretty sure. Luckily she distracted it? Slowly she began scooting to the right, listening for it as it moved. It was big and that made it easy to track.

_"I sense you feel something for Shepard. What a delight. Still, I don't believe his feelings are anything near the same. His are a bit more that of, a friend with interests."_

Tali would be gritting her teeth if she didn't have to be careful. Still not sure how it found people, moved? She just tried to keep her emotions in check. That seemed the most logical… wow, that sounded like a Legion response? _"Is it that hard Tali? Unreciprocated love? I've heard it's quite an alarming amount of hassle."_

Tali suddenly heard the tendril of the beast crash down across the room, it bent about peering where it must have crashed. A low gurgle and the beast sloshed about toward… her. Oh Keelah.

_"If I am not mistaken you just told him your feelings? Yet, you don't have any idea what he thinks of you."_

Soon, the tendril was heard raising up about to crush down, she held in her chest as the large appendage crashed, and tore down another diode. She winded, as it landed a few inches of tentacle over the wall she was near. Wincing at the sight of it.

_"I imagine he doesn't think much of you. You are after all a Quarian. He can't even hold you. He can't even kiss you. You two, can not even have a family, Tali'Zorah."_

She, lowered her head. She knew that… Tali's heart sunk. She knew all abo- suddenly, a tendril wrapped her leg, and pulled her around. Tali was hung upside down and the smiling face looked on her. _"Sadness, is one of my favorite appetizers and easiest to mark emotions, did you know that Tali?"_

"You may not call her Tali. Only friend units can!"

A missile flew into the back of the beast. It screeched, as it turned and threw Tali at the attacking figure. Legion, reached out and fell back with Tali. Tali, landed on Legion looking at him. Legion? He rolled her out of the way, and aimed the launcher again. Firing another one, but the beast ducked down and threw his tendrils out.

"ERROR: Unable to move!"

Tali turned to see what happened. Legion, was being pulled from his place of attack by his right leg, then he was thrown up and down, beat back and down. Dropped roughly, the Geth tossed his head. "Tali! We are in need of aid!" He turned, and was able to roll as another tendril pierced into the floor roughly.

Tali turned to the door and ran, beginning to work on it again. She was worried, the others were still outside trying to bypass this door? "Keelah… it's locked tight. What did they program this thing in? It's like some entirely foreign language!"

Tali suddenly blinked at this thought. Grabbing her Omni-tool she started to scan the door. "Keelah! It's in German!" She turned around, "I don't have any German to Quarian data!" Shaking her head she snarled, "What I'd give for a frequency lock-pick or…"

Tali's mind snapped back to something. It was hard, and fast. She can't help but recall earlier, the fluctuation in this ship, in engineering. The mention that, these fluctuations in the engine came when the creature needed to feed. It was 'weakened' then. Yet, the large one from earlier? The frequency.

A moment Legion was tossed again. He shakily, got onto his legs. "Sh-shields, at 15%." With another swing, he's slammed into a diode. Falling over, he shakily held himself. "Error: Shields disabled."

The Creature curved his tendrils along his jowl and grumbled up a little laughter. Soon, squatting over Legion, it raised up one tendril about to pierce the droid. The Geth, watching over his back feebly as his motors were shakily trying to get up again.

**"Mai rai unt rahs'y'tul,"**

The Creature suddenly twitched, and cringed. His form, heaved off the Geth as Legion turned to Tali, standing a little shakily. Yet she looked at the creature, seeing how it glared at her. Its eyes, showed so many things. Joy at hurting others, pleasure at the pain it caused and a sense of pride for the lives it had taken. Yet there, in those eyes. She saw the one emotion this abomination has the greatest hunger for.

Tali, saw fear.

**"Mah gahn hor sa tai sai."**

The creature, screeched forth, stumbling back as it grabbed its head. It screamed forth, unable to speak but screamed forth a shrieking wail as the tendrils toss and roll. Yet there came a chorus slowly growing. From the engine core. Somehow, voices of many Quarian followed with Tali, and sung with her.

**"Tal vah pai'ta uht to'raim. Heh sa foht pohl ker'sai kyol."**

**"Reit tah sa pai'ta uht to'raim, heh jien why pyoh colh yier."**

_"Stop it… you worthless Quarians! You damn, filthy mortal sacks of MEAT! You dared sing these songs back on the old land. Yet now, you sing it? You SING it here! In the endlessness?"_

**"Hra! Tah'ra sahn. Moh tohm kier."**

**"Tiem, ohpra tiem. Pi col si fier."**

_"What is it that makes you resist? You are timed! YOU die! You grow old! WE have lived before the life that brought you to being! HE existed, before we!"_

**"Ver, sah uhnt tai'ra-no. Kai, uht far zai pel'ke toh harrrrrr!"**

The Creature bubbled and burned. His skin sizzled with the noise of these Quarians. Singing in this old, forgotten language. His eyes, burst with a horrific cry as his body fell back on the ship floor. Twitching, and bubbling with his many appendages strewn around him. Here, the creature hissed and gurgled out slowly.

_"I was… there…. When you damn… animals, walked for the first time. We watched your kind with amusement…"_

Sputtering a little, the creature's body shifted uneasily. The doors finally opened and Shepard, came in watching as Tali walked closer. The spinning engine still a glow. He, felt this warming sensation in the room. Forming from the engine some how.

_"We never realized. You putrid beasts. Your souls would be so capable. Bodies, so weak. Souls so strong."_

With a twitch it leaned forward, looking straight at Tali as she stood there, looking down on it. A growl, it told her. _"The stranger in red. Oh, what beauty he promised. Emptiness and peace. A feast on the Quarian people. Heh, and I only needed to kill one mortal." _He hissed to Shepard, _"You…. Jacohbe only wanted you…. Yet, he should have wanted you Tali'Zorah, he will learn that truth in time."_

Shepard felt his pistol and asked, "So, what is Jacohbe?"

The creature smiled, a little.

_"Beyond even ageless, mortal. Beyond even ageless."_

It closed its eyes, slowly. Coughing a slight bit more.

_"I wished to see him bring the emptiness back. Before there was light. A time before mortals scurry. Oh, how I wished to be there. I will rest now. May his words ring true all the same."_

Shepard frowned as he fired three shots into the face of this abomination. Then he looked up at the engine. Soon, he asked, "Tali, what is this?"

Tali looked at it. "The Crew, Commander."

Shepard was shocked, "The Crew?"

"It kept them here. Like in a stasis… but, they are still aware. The souls of the Crew serve as a kind of, power source. Used to somehow power the ship. It's a limitless perpetual engine. Nearly probably enough power to keep this ship running forever." Shivering, she thought, "I've no idea how long but at the cost of innocent Quarian people."

Shepard got the idea. He didn't like it. "This is horrendous. We have to shut it down."

Suddenly, Shepard got a call on his Omni-tool. Turning down, he flipped it on. Who he saw was unexpected, "Illusive Man?"

"Hello Shepard. It seems that communications were restored to the ship. I was trying to reach you for some time. Did you find out what happened?"

Shepard narrowed his eyes, "Yes, I did. You and Jacohbe happened."

"I was up front about our work with Jacohbe."

"Maybe, but what about this 'Mind Flayer'?"

The Illusive Man shrugged, "Not as much on it as I would like. It was an unknown alien species that Jacohbe came into contact. It was one of a kind maybe the last of its kind? We don't know. What we did know was that it had a number of unique, incredible abilities. Which I see you've found out one we were very interested in." Shepard turned to the engine core, and got a bad feeling. "Shepard, you understand the need for space-warfare. Today, powering a cruiser takes a great deal of energy. Sometimes more than you can even believe."

Tali raised her hand, pointing to the projection, "YOU better not be suggesting what I think you are?"

"Sadly, I am." Shepard glared at it again, "Listen Shepard! This is important. That engine could be the key to extensive space exploration. Hell, we'd be willing to pay the Flotilla for it, and better still? Offer all our findings from whatever research we obtained. It's a win-win scenario, Shepard."

Suddenly, he heard Seima. "NO! It isn't right!" Storming in, she snapped, "Those were my friends! My family! They were… they were killed here." Lowering her head she shook a little. "If we do this? They will have died for all the wrong reasons. Their souls are trapped in that engine core." Looking up, she can see them. All of them. "Keelah. I've already lost so much. Loosing my friends, to this man? That is too much."

Tali turned to Shepard. "Shepard, she's right! This is wrong! MORE than wrong, it's heinous!"

"It's business." There was always a cold fact. "I'm not doing this only on the basis I want the engine. You know the Reapers will come. We need all the help we can get, especially since we never got our hands on that Collector Base."

Shepard despised this man's logic. As well, how it sounded. Even the most terrible thing was brought to perspective with a Reaper threat. Looking down, Shepard closed his eyes. He can't do this…

Seima spoke, "Shepard!" He turned to her. "My people, wished for to end the Pilgrimage. I, have never… and I lost my husband, child and father all in so little of time." Looking down she said, sadly, "I can't tell you how hard it is, but if you help us? If you release them, return this ship to us. We'll contact the others working formerly for my father and send them to the Flotilla with our ships. That, is the only good thing I can offer out of this."

That, Shepard seemed to respect. "Okay Seima. We'll do that."

"SHEPARD!" However, with a flick. Shepard ended the message.

"The Flotilla will owe you greatly, Commander."

Shepard gave a nod and walked over. With but a flip of a switch the engine slowly hummed to a halt, and the glowing forms inside began to flush out dispersing. It was, magical actually. They just disperse as puffs of light.

Tali, smiled at his decision. Keelah… Shepard, why was he always so amazing?

Suddenly, Tali felt her foot slip. She turned, and the black tentacle wrapped her ankle. Soon turning up the beastly thing hissed, gargled out. _"I take… one last… life…"_

A large tendril drew back, tipped with a large barb. She didn't see that one before. Perhaps, he hadn't a use for it? Then she saw it almost fly into her chest. However, something else was pushed into Tali. She winced, as a heavy cold object was pushed into her. Then looking, she saw…

"Err-r-r-ror… Errrr-r-r-r-r…or."

Legion's chest sparked profusely by the large, wiggling tendril. The last attack of the creature had been spent. When it pierced Legion, the tendril began to melt as did the remnants of the monster. Then Legion was pushed over as Tali, rolled on her knees. Shaking him, trying to call him. Shepard dropped down as the camera focused in and out. Unable to make a lot of images.

"What did he do! Why did he do that?"

"We need to get him to the Normandy! Now!"

"What do you think they can do there? Shepard? He's a Geth!"

"We'll figure something out. Let's go, now!"

Legion's logs were blinking out. However, he was able to do one last consensus.

CONSENSUS ACHIEVED:  
>REASONING: TALI'ZORAH VAS NORMANDY WAS ANGRY<br>POSITION: WE INFORMED TALI'ZORAH VAS NORMANDY OUR DECISION WAS ON DATA

REALITY: WAS NOT ON DATA. WAS ON EMOTIONAL ATTACHMENT.

CONCLUSION: REASON TO ATTACHMENT. WE NEED TALI'ZORAH VAS NORMANDY ALIVE.

CONCLUSION: WE NEED TALI'ZORAH VAS NORMANDY.

CONCLUSION: WE NEED TALI.

Darkness took the machine. For a moment. Yet in that darkness. A faint, whispering hiss.

_Welcome to my crew._

Note: Hmm… was going to end at the scene where Legion made that shot. However, I was very unhappy with that cliffhanger and just felt with ALL the drama it can't end there. It was too much even for the people reading. Then was going to continue, and so on. Yet I felt time to finish. This cliffy is MUCH better. He, he, he!


	7. Chapter 7

Mass Effect: Sacrificial Symptom

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to representation of Mass Effect, Mass Effect 2, EA Games and any other mass media trademarks within this fiction. All is represented within the context of private entertainment and the exchange of free ideals/entertainment. No attempts to falsely render said persons or members, fictitious or otherwise were intentional.

Note: Okay, this one jumps a lot. Yet that was sort of the point. As well the title is really important. Namely, every segment is about soul searching. The Shepard/Tali romance is basically over for now. The Legion/Tali romance begins to show more heavily. I hope you all enjoy, and if you don't like it I hope it grows on you. Also my favorite part, the mission that changed it all between a Geth and a Quarian.

~~~~~~ Chapter 7: Soul Searching ~~~~~~

WE ARE THE GETH

"Talkative for a machine… loud too."

WE DO NOT KNOW WHAT ROGUE PROGRAM YOU ARE. WE WILL DELETE.

"How many are there? Talking? This is starting to hurt my… head, I don't have a head anymore? Stupid Quarian…"

ERROR: CAN NOT DELETE.

WE REFUSE TO ALLOW YOUR CORRUPTION OF OUR DATA. CEASE IMMEDIATELY!

"Shove it machine. I am ageless. You are… how the hell did I get stuck inside this thing!"

Tali watched as Legion's body lay on the table in the AI Core. A part of her was wondering, what's happened to Legion? Was he even aware? Standing at the side of the door to the room, she held her chin and watched as the machine laid there being charged with his preferred means. Eventually, she turned to someone entering.

Garrus, stepped in looking at the Geth. "Any signs of improvement?"

"No." Tali, lowered her eyes. "He hasn't even shown a sign of coming online once. It's like he's not fully able to? Like he's being held back, or offline or…" Sighing. Tali looked back to Garrus. "I'm surprised you came. Last time, you and Legion weren't in the best of moods."

"Oh, that?" Garrus smiled before shrugging it off. "He isn't all bad. I just, I got protective." Eye shifting, he added, "Of the crew, Tali. You know. Thinking what he was, what he er, did?"

Tali simply gave a hald-hearted nod. She wasn't too sure. Looking back to Legion she had no idea what to do, how to help. Only that he was offline. Then she wondered, what all he did on that ship? Why did Legion do it? Yes they were friends. Yet they were… still enemies, in a way. Geth and Quarian. It's the age old response. Shaking her head Tali started out the door. "I think I'll go lay down."

Garrus watched her, and said, "You do that. I'll let you know if he shows any signs of improvement."

Tali looked back, quizzical. "Why are you watching over him now?"

"Nothing much else to do?" He feigned some interest. "What, he's kind of the hero now. Least for today. I can respect that!"

Tali smiled at that. "Yes, he is."

Leaving, Tali took her time to make to the crew quarters a good night's sleep will help. Garrus leaned on the wall where she was a little bit ago. A frown, his mandibles click about. "You better wake up. I don't suppose me kicking your ass over worrying her is a good idea, this badly damaged."

WE DEMAND YOU CEASE!

_"Will you machines be quiet? I can't concentrate! The worst crew ever…"_

Suddenly, there was a flash, and a world of white. Here, code of green flew around them. There the creature stood blinking, blackened tendrils a flutter as he just levitates about. This was unexpected. Yet behind him the clicking of a Geth. Legion stood there flaps up, and eye red. "You do not belong here! You are the entity from the ship! You have infected our platform!"

The Creature hissed at him, tendrils up and shaking like snakes ready to strike. _"I haven't infected! I'm trapped!" _Turning, it watched code fly past it as strands. A sudden whip of his hand, the code flew around his arm and body, then back on traversing however it did. _"I shouldn't even be here. I was aiming for that Quarian. I'd rather like being a Quarian woman for a few days."_

Legion chirped aggressively before charging, and slamming into the beast but all this did, was shatter both as data strands. Reforming Legion in the green like the rest of the data, and the creature a collection of blackened data. When they are formed again, the Creature blinked at him

"You are data. You can be deleted."

_"You can try."_ It began floating around. _"I'm still trying to figure out what went wrong. I shouldn't have been placed in a shell without a soul. That, is the problem."_

Legion suddenly appeared before the creature, from data to himself. "We do not compute. Does this mean we have a soul?"

"Yes."

It blinked,_ _"Wait, no. Machines do not have souls!"_ _He turned, snarling._ _"Something is wrong. I'm trapped, why? What happened? What went wrong? I am ageless…"_ _Lowering his head, he growled flying higher._ _"Out of my way machine. I'll leave this prison and continue my feast!"__

Legion followed. He can not allow this entity free passage. Especially within his body.

* * *

><p>Tali found sleep nearly impossible. Leaving the quarters for the crew, she wandered the ship. Her mind would not allow work on the Engines today. Kenneth and Gabby do just fine without her, so by all means what would her involvement really do? Turning around she saw Thane standing outside the crew quarters. "Thane?"<p>

Thane, was the Drell. The one that helped Shepard. He was standing there off in the distance. Then when she spoke, his smile though very faint was evident. "Tali'zorah, I was hoping I'd see you."

Tali, turned to him fully. Asking the Drell, "What is it? Did you need something?"

"I do." Thane stood up and set his hands on his back, there he stood. Something of a quiet man. Thane easily could impose a lot. Intimidation was a useful tactic for someone like him, but there was the elegance of his very posture. Able to shift every muscle solely for the next death blow. Frightening really when you've seen his work. "It was about that ship. Many souls are lost but we freed a great number, an atonement for my old sins. Yet there is never enough. I was then brought to something of a revelation." Stepping closer, he looked down. "Your feelings for the Commander. Do you fear them?"

"What?" Tali looked away, "I-."

"Do not look away." Her head snapped back. His eyes, black and so empty in her view. Yet they were looking into her own soul, it felt. She uneasily stood there as his lips purse with slight reflection. "You were standing there Tali. I saw the shift in your hips, the turn of your neck. Every infliction was towards Shepard. You wanted to be with him. Yet now, you fear this. As you did every moment before. Do you plan to ignore your heart forever?"

This was very unexpected. Tali tried to gain her backbone, and point out with an accusatory finger before snarling, "Just a minute you-."

"Is that it then?" He had snatched her wrist, and softly gave it a squeeze. "Tali'zorah. You know that Shepard has retreated to his cabin alone, with alcohol?"

"Ah?" Her eyes grew a little. Why did he, do that? "What are you talking about?"

"The Commander has had a weakness for some time. I've noticed on many missions to Illium, to Omega and so on. If there was a place to purchase a drink he did. If there was a place to get a drink, he found one. Perhaps he is using this to numb the pain?" Then, Thane smiled, "Or, just something for him to do. It's hard to tell. His actions can be very mysterious."

Tali lowered her head. Was he drinking that much? He can't be. Shepard wasn't that weak. He was the strongest man she knew. "He wouldn't do that over me."

Thane, asked her simply, "Would it be so improbable? Can't you see there is a possibility? Why, it could be more than just you? Yet I know it was your position mostly. Shepard is up there now. The worst thing you can do is leave him there alone."

Tali pulled out of the Drell's hand and tore down the hall, but stopped. She held herself thinking about the commander. Tali knew him well. Yet what if the Commander was hurting this badly? W-what… what if…?

Tali turned her head a little. "Do you think it's a good idea? Honestly?"

"It can not hurt him any more than he is hurting himself."

Looking back. The Drell was gone. Thane was like that. So easily the most mysterious and allusive. It made sense, he only was there when he felt he must be. Perhaps, he felt the strain on Shepard's soul? Or the morale distortion this whole event left? Tali understood the reasons. So she went to the elevator and began to head up where Shepard was.

* * *

><p>The Creature spun in place, thrashing data in his hands. <em>"RARGH! It is endless!"<em>

Legion followed again and this time, he turned at the creature while it stared at him. "What is it you seek?"

_"A way out of this place. Normally, I regenerate from the flesh of my hosts and grow from their internal loathing, hate and fear. Yet you are not like those I've been in before. Your every act is mechanical." _Clenching a fist, he snarled, _"I could have at least been in that Quarian. I would have been able to seduce that Commander, heh. He was an attractive one."_

"Are you not a male of your unknown species?"

_"I am the one and the only. There are no other. You stupid machine. Besides, I'm without gender. Such a thing is beneath me."_

As the Creature flew off. Legion's brow showed confusion. He chased after asking, "If it is beneath you then why tempt seducing the Commander?"

_"Because when I ripped from his Quarian friend's chest I would have enjoyed him seeing it. You ask a lot of dumb questions."_

"We do not meet consensus as you do, entity." Legion seemed more aggressive. "We do not accept your freedom if it harms Tali."

The Creature stopped and spun on him, snapping, _"Why do you care what the hell I do to the Quarian?"_

Somehow, this question caused Legion to try and siphon data. What happened then was a data-stream flooding and making a screen, which seemed to be a POV from someone's eyes. Legion and the Creature turn seeing the images of Shepard, standing and talking about a mission. The mission as he continued was one on a jungle planet somehow being used by Eclipse for a number of experiments.

_"What is this?"_

Legion looked at it, remembering. "That was the mission that we… it is not relevant."

The data, Legion tried to dismiss. However, the Creature raised a hand and forced it to stay. _"Nice try. If it wasn't relevant? You wouldn't say it was not relevant." _Glaring back at the Geth he gained some amusement from this. Soon the data formed out, and surrounded them. It was not like how Legion remembered. Some how he was outside of his body while it, was being played in the data reconstruction. Tali, Mordin and Miranda also were here, while Shepard told more of the mission.

"How is this possible?"

_"I am ageless. What I can do would blow your synthetic mind, board… things." _laughing it watched the mission being explained again._ _"Distorting time within a dream? Simple. Forging an illusion that mimics that time and dream, even simpler! Why, I can cast the memories of others into absolute disarray should I desire. For the right reasons."__

"Your reasons we do not deem 'right', entity."

_"Settle down machine. I want to see what's so special about this 'mission'."_

Legion watched as Shepard, told that considering the heavy-mech presence they would be best taking a team of himself and techs. The Eclipse mercs can be handled easily, Legion with his sniper rifle would be of great use, Tali's skills with electronics as well. The fact they would be heavily tech-based that was a good enough team so it was on this mission. It was on this mission, Legion decided because of it. Why he wished to learn more about emotions and make his experiment.

* * *

><p>Garrus heard the door open. Turning up he saw, "Mording? Surprised to see you down here. What about your research?"<p>

"Research?" Mordin, was curious how he knew. Yet with a smirk, he realized. "Yes, research. I always have research. Very astute Garrus. Was, not here for the same." Looking at Legion he asked, "What is his condition?"

"Uh…" Garrus, looked over and shrugged. "I wish I knew. I mean, I don't have a clue really. He's just laying there and so far, nothing changed."

Mordin gave a nod and grabbed his chin. "Perhaps in midst of internal repairs? Or rebooting his own systems. Shepard did try to reinstate, but did not. So now is attempting other means most likely. Or, rather would. If he did not take all that we had in the Starboard Port Observation to his private quarters for private consumption." Looking to Garrus out of the corner of his Salarian eye, he can see the slight alarm. "Will be fine Garrus. Shepard merely 'relieving' stress as it were. I suspect."

Garrus gave a nod. Looking back to the Geth, Garrus said, "Yeah, he needs it more than anyone I guess?" Standing up he rubbed his shoulder. "You know what? I'm going to see if he left the Turian drinks, have a little something-something, you plan on sticking with Legion?"

"Now? Certainly." A nod, Mordin watched as Garrus left. Walking over Mordin frowned deeply. "Was not expecting this. Your actions, more organic than would imagine. Proud, least of your determination. Though concerned, were you so brazen before. Things could have gone much smoother." Mordin, then raised his Omni-tool doing some scans. "Still seem in perfect order. Must be, other reasons you are inactive. Could be program instability, or hardware reconfiguration time-out?" Mordin then took a moment.

"Could be, other reason. One I fear. If I am correct?" He looked down with a slight sternness, "Would be dire importance you succeed in purging such an ailment, as swiftly as possible. Legion."

* * *

><p>Tali stepped out of the elevator and sadly kicked an empty bottle. Keelah, he started early. Walking into his cabin, she got the sight she never wanted. Shepard, tossing a bottle beside the door and yelling, "NOT now! I'm not in th-." He looked up, but smiled stupidly. "Tali! Good to see you."<p>

"I wish it were the same." Tali stepped in wringing her hands, softly. "I was worried. Someone told me you ransacked the reserves." Kicking another bottle, she sighed. "Might have been a little more like pillaged though."

Shepard gave a light snort, and sat up on his bed though doing so, he fell back on it again. "Whoa, wait a minute…" Rolling, the Commander fell hard on his chest, and grumbled, "Ah, floor's a little lower than I recall."

Tali stepped past the small office area, and was beside his sofa. Shepard slowly pushing up and asking, "Hey? Tali? Ya' mind me asking? Something?"

"No Commander. I'll be happy to answer whatever I-."

"You wanna have sex?"

Tali's face grew with the flame of embarassment. Stepping back, she softly picked her fingertips. "Uh, not… no. I can't see that being a wise choice. Commander." That certainly wasn't what she expected. Shepard, sitting up and coughing as to himself the phlegm in his throat. Stupidly drunk was not the word for what this was.

Tali looked back to see him, smiling have dazed. Maybe he was stupidly drunk.

Finally, he opened his eyes looking at the girl who entered his cabin. "You know Tali? I've been thinking a lot. About that ship. I got to thinking about the time there, and all the things I saw?" To that, he leaned on his shoulders saying roughly, "I can't be sure where I stand on this thing about you having feelings for me, Tali."

Tali got that much. She cocked her head down before telling him, "I know Commander. I didn't want you to find out that way."

"But, you did want me to find out." He blatantly said, and she turned up with a nod. "Mhm, I got that." Shepard, smiled to her. "You're a good person Tali. Always have been, why didn't you just say something? I mean…. reaaaally?"

His way he spoke was dulled. The charm, still is there. Yet it's weighed with the slur and slight tipsy look. Tali sighed before telling him straight forward, "I wished not to be selfish Commander. To ask from you something that, you didn't look to want. Something that I couldn't really ever ask you to give me because deep down we both knew what it meant." Looking down at her feet she curled her toes a little. The sense of him staring at her got her nervous. "A simple kiss could kill me Shepard. Or it could just as easily put me in a hospital. All this, on top with all the other problems I have probably were enough to turn you away anyhow."

Strangely, Shepard shifted on the base of his bed. There he took some harbored breaths thanks to the dulling of his senses. Then he shook his head grumbling a little, but speaking up he told her, "Mmm, that's not true. Damn it Tali. I don't think you ever have been selfish. You've been thinking about everyone else all your life." Grabbing up the bed, he tried to pull himself up. Yet he can't since he's already in a stupor. The funny thing was Tali came over and wrapped him around her neck, and started to help lifting him. With a dull smile and look the Commander said, "See, you're doing it again."

Tali looked up but shied her eyes. Then she settled him on the edge of the bed. "Shepard, we Quarians are raised to help our families, our people and the dream of returning the home world to the people. That is what drives many of us. It is what makes us who we are. Because of that, I've lived doing everything I can to help my people not just because I'm a 'noble person' like you, but because that's just what it is."

"Right, but deep down." He held her helmet, with an open palm. The sheer act, made her stiffen a little. "You're doing it all because you want to."

Tali, looked at his eyes. Strangely, they were so close. The sight of him there and his drunken stupor helped. Leaning in a little Shepard even did the same, returning that sense. Though, a clunk to her visor. Shepard winced before whispering, "Ow."

Tali pulled back and shook her head. "You see there are… complications?"

"Right." A smirk, Shepard laid down sighing. "Ahh… I don't want this anyway." Her heart sunk, fast. "I'm sorry Tali. I'm just not interested in you like that."

Okay, at least he was being honest. She hung her head all the same. Then slowly, held her hand on his chest. "You can't blame a girl for trying."

"No, can't do that." He said, with a sigh. "Ashley did. Least, I think she would have. If she'd lived."

Tali looked down at him. He was sad now, memories like that haunt him. Even now. "Shepard, did you and Ashley ever become intimate?"

"No." He smiled, "I think maybe, we would have. We just never got that far." Looking at Tali he shrugged, "You know intimacy isn't the most important part of loving a person, Tali?"

"Don't you think I know that?" She almost sounded offended. However, for Tali. There was more to it. "Shepard, on the Flotilla the most intimate we can be is to link our suits together. To get sick off one another's very germs. Keelah, it's not the same. You can just lay with anyone and maybe, MAYBE you'll get some kind of disease, but me? I could die!" To that, she soon laid on the bed. Shepard looked down as she wrapped her arm over him, laying her hand on his chest and the cheek of her helmet beside his rib. Her leg, wrapped into his leg hooking it. "Sometimes I don't just envy you. I damn near hate that every second you live is a million times the dream, I have."

Shepard winced a little as his hand held hers, "Tali, I don't want this."

"I know." Tali closed her eyes and leaned in closer. "I don't want to force you. I just, let me have this. One moment, here. While you lay still. Give me that much? Please?"

Having her plead with him. Shepard closed his eyes and leaned back. "Tali you should find someone else you can be intimate with, a person you can love however you damn well choose."

"Shepard, I can't think of anyone that has done as much as you have for me. Someone that could love me, the ways you could." Looking out over his stomach as it rose and fell. She just sighed, deeply. "If I ever found someone that I could love like this? I would. So long as I could feel the same way I do for you. Which, I'm worried I'll never do that again."

"If we were together you could die."

"I know." Tali smiled a little, tickling his stomach. He chuckled, and she giggled. "Maybe it'd be worth it?" His hand stiffened, and she closed her eyes. "Also, there are supplements, imuno-boosters and such. They would enhance my chances of being out of my suit for a prolonged period of time."

When Shepard didn't talk. Tali looked up, and saw his eyes were closed. Sleep took him. With that, she sighed and just looked at him sleeping like this. This felt right. "In another world, another time… maybe another galaxy." She closed her eyes, cuddling closer. "I think this could have worked Commander."

Laying with him Tali now thought about other things. Legion, for example. Tali opened her eyes a little biting her bottom lip. Keelah, she hoped he was doing better. 

* * *

><p>The jungle was thick and alive. Shepard, motioned ahead. "Legion, to the right."<p>

"Affirmative." Legion ran to the cover of a large boulder. Tali, was behind Shepard.

From the center of them. The creature slithered along. Looking around. Legion, the 'real' Legion followed himself watching him, then turned to Tali as she's sent forward as well. He watched how different it was seeing himself still moving in the old path. A moment, Shepard ran right past him, like he wasn't there. It was a disturbing matter.

_"When does something good happen?"_

Suddenly the sound of gunfire. The Creature looked around as clips shot right into him, but were passing him and hitting the cover of the targets. Shepard screamed out, "They spotted us!"

From ahead, a small group of Eclipse moved back. A Salarian, covered with armor and shields snapped back, "Whoever the hell you are? You're not getting the alien! I've lost too many men on this mission!"

Shepard called out, "We're not here for an alien! We're here because of the beacon! Someone let out a distress call, calling for assistance!" He moved, slowly from cover holding up his pistol. "Hold on! We can work this out!"

There was silence. Legion, watched the commander as he somehow got the mercenaries to lower their guns. The one Salarian walked out, motioning his men to hold firm. "Alright… Alright, let's talk this out?" He made his move forward. "Listen, we're on a mission to capture an alien life form on this planet. The thing is, the thing keeps hunting us and picking us off. Like it can read our minds." Looking down, he shook his head. "We thought it was our imaginations, but, Cerberus never mentioned…"

"Cerberus?" Shepard frowned. "It figures."

"You know of them?"

"We have had dealings under Cerberus previously." Legion's old self stood and spoke, telling the mercs. "They fund our missions."

Some how the Eclipse merc felt better. "Okay, good. We can really use your help. Is there any chance you can maybe call in a ship? Or something? We need to get out of here. The camp is just ahead though, would you come with us?"

Shepard gave a nod. They follow but Shepard warned as they fell back a little. "Keep your eyes open for tricks."

Tali, seemed to cock her shotgun. "Planning on it Commander." However, she saw Legion come too close. "Careful Geth. I wouldn't want to discharge a round into your side by accident."

"Agreed, however we assume this was a remark in meaning to the intent to do so."

Shepard frowned, "Both of you this is serious."

"Yes, sorry Commander."

"Understood. Shepard-Commander."

The groups followed forward yet, it wasn't long before something happened. A large rockslide came rumbling down nearly crushing everyone. Screaming, the Eclipse men were crushed. Shepard pushed Tali out of the way of a rock, and Legion dropped back. After it was over, the Salarian screamed, "Damn it! It was a trap!"

However, he only screamed that for so long before a large body flew past him and his form fell sputtering Salarian blood. Shepard stood seeing another and another fall the same. Large marks across their bodies that ripped past shields, armor and flesh. With a wince, he snapped out his orders. "Tali! Legion! Get together!"

Legion came running. However, Tali screamed as she fell over grabbing her leg. "Keelah! I think I twisted my ankle!"

Shepard turned back shouting, "Damn it! Legion!" He turned, "Get over there! See what happened!"

Legion dropped beside Tali checking her leg. With a scan of his Omni-tool he found the reason. She had suffered a small abrasion of her ankle tissue. With that, Legion warned. "Continued pressure may result in severe damage. Request that Creator Tali'zorah refrain from combat."

Tali glared at the Geth shouting, "I'm not worried about that! I'm busy with the fact, something's killing people!"

At this the something leapt into sight. What it was, was like a Varren. Yet it was larger, meaner and a black scaled monster. Rough scales matched with long, horrible quills pried out along the back, and the face had a long snout with three longer, razor-sharp fangs two jetting up the left and right, and the central one down the center of the front jaw. It snorts about with these small nostrils and beady red eyes peer from along the skull of the beast. It swished its long flat tail before charging fast with legs full of muscle. The beast screeched forth before the charge.

Shepard got off some incendiary rounds, startling the monster as it rolled onto its side, and then peeled into the forest again. Legion saw this and quickly pulled Tali into his arms. "Shepard-Commander! We request immediate retreat!"

Tali, screamed as he lifted her. "AH! My ankle! Watch it, Legion!"

"You are in shock. We will attempt to not force severe damage when possible."

Shepard ran to them firing at the forest, swearing he saw the animal. "Just move out! We don't have time to prattle!"

The mercs were still fighting the animal seemed to have targeted them instead. Yet as they ran, one merc was killed and fell, concussive shot flying past Shepard and hitting a tree. When Shepard looked over he saw the tree falling, and it collapsed right onto Legion and Tali. "Tali! Legion!"

The two, fell toward a small Cliffside. When they fell Shepard ran to see them, and saw Legion rolling with Tali, but he kept her held tightly and hunched his back, taking the brunt of the rocks as they fell into a waterway below. Shepard looked back at the monster charging more mercenaries, and then called on his Omni-tool, "Normandy! This is commander Shepard! I need you to send in a second team immediately! Send Grunt and Mordin! Miranda, you're team leader! I lost Legion and Tali you need to rendezvous with me ASAP!"

The real Legion watched as the water took his other self and Tali down stream. Swiftly, he was pulled over the edge and the creature laughed. _"This is so exciting! I can't wait to see what happens next!"_

* * *

><p>Only a few hours really passed. Maybe less. Tali can't tell as she sat up now. Least she got some rest, it felt really good too. As she tried to move, Shepard's arms and hands pulled her in. She felt the warmth as she's held closer. Tali smiled at this sweet, gentle embrace from her commander.<p>

"Ashley."

Tali, looked up swiftly. The smile, on his lips. The manner he slept. Tali closed her eyes holding a little gag of her own stomach back. Here he was dreaming about Ashley. That did not help. Sitting up, Tali pulled from him all the more. Shepard, rolled over when he no longer had someone to hold and instead seemed to mumble on. Tali sat at the end of his bed dreamily watching this man. There was so much she'd give for him. Her health, life and hell… other things that a woman could only 'give' once in their lifetime, in some fashions. To have the chance? That is what Tali wished. To give Commander Shepard everything she was. Everything she is.

Tali looked down though and got up. One more time, she's been brought this close. To this point of nearly believing this is the thing she wants. Anyone who were to see her like this had to know yes, on some level Tali and Shepard were meant to be together. However, this was only in some ways true. In others, as she walked toward the doors of the cabin. Tali looked at his desk. There, she saw a blank photo portrait. Walking over Tali softly reached out, and saw the image show.

With that. Tali closed her eyes and turned her head back. "Keelah…." Tali turned leaving the cabin. While what she left? The last known image of Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams. Tali stopped at the doors to the cabin clenching her teeth. How can she be this stupid? How could she believe she had a chance?

She's competing with a dead woman. Tali knew this now. This was what Liara was trying to tell her. There's no way she can win. There's no way she can be there. Shepard was assured in his heart, that this relationship with Ashley was the only true one he knew. Even if she's dead? What does it matter.

To Shepard, there was more than intimacy. Shepard was a heart and soul stronger, better than the others. Least, in some ways especially to Tali. So perhaps that's the thing? Trying to be with him wasn't what she needed. Tali smiled though. Still looking back at the Commander a little. Laying there passed out, probably dreaming about that day he lost Ashley… or, that he never did?

"Alright Commander. Goodnight." Tali closed the door, entering the elevator then. Sighing once more she leaned on the corner near the controls. "Keelah, I need a really hot bath."

Watching the feed. Liara slowly poured her wine glass. Shifting in her seat. Watching Tali as she descended in the elevator. A fain, dismissive smile. She changed back to Shepard. Then she said, "I warned you Tali. It's just not that kind of relationship." Raising her glass, she whispers, "I hope you're happier in your dreams, Commander." Then, downing the drink. Liara sighed closing her eyes. "I've never had a happy dream since that night, Shepard." 

* * *

><p>Tali was barely out the elevator when she found Kasumi and Garrus leaving the observation room. Tali raised a brow, as Kasumi and Garrus looked a little worked up. Tali then noticed how Garrus held a data pad, and Kasumi was holding four more.<p>

When Garrus looked up seeing Tali? He just said, "Tali! Glad you're here. Look, we found something."

Kasumi coughed rather loudly, and Garrus frowned, "Okay, Kasumi found something."

A smile and the thief gave a nod. Kasumi turned to Tali telling her now, "It's rather interesting. You remember that ship? Well I snuck on it an-."

Tali soon remembered something. "Wait, why are you here?" Garrus blinked, but Kasumi leaned back scratching her neck. "You left the Normandy on a mission remember? Also, if you were on the ship we had been attacked on why didn't you show up?"

Kasumi seemed to offer a half-smile, "Heh, it's a little complicated, the second half. The first half? I just didn't want Mordin trying to poke me with needles." Shaking a little, she gave a light 'brr' sound, "I'm not one for things that make me bleed after all. Especially when supposedly held by my friends."

Tali crossed her arms, asking, "What about that other part?"

"Well… it was a derelict ship. I took the time to sort of rummage up some things. Meaning, some collectables."

Tali rolled her eyes, smiling. "You're terrible."

"That, from the girl that asked if I could cloak behind two mercenaries while she tried to retrieve a VI core from a rusty old piece of junk!"

Okay, so the two began to laugh. Obviously understanding the other perfectly. Kasumi is a thief and honestly, she wasn't going to be a lot of help with that thing. Tali, she was a Quarian and tech meant a lot to her. With this all in perspective, Kasumi heard Garrus coughing behind her.

"Oh, right." Kasumi frowned offering over the data pad. "You might want to take a look at these."

"What are they?" Tali, began to read the data, it started a video.

Kasumi answered, "I found them in someone's private quarters on that ship. I'll give you one guess whose." 

* * *

><p>The water rushed toward the river's end. While Tali splashed wildly as her ankle, ached from the stress of staying a float. With this realization that she may not be able to swim to the shore before the rocks ahead, she found some shock in the form pushing up under her legs and strangely, pushing her toward shore. When she was raised up past her hips in the water she turned down to Legion walking to shore, having her legs over his shoulders. One would expect her response to be gratitude, however.<p>

"Put me down!"

"Warning: That is anti-productive. You would most likely drown, be smashed onto rocks ahead or…"

"Shut up!" Tali, kicked it with her other foot. Without warning, she's thrown off his shoulders onto the shore. Turning back, Tali screamed, "What do I expect from a Geth?" Turning on her back, she leaned on her elbows as Legion stood looking at the area. Trying to scan it with all his sensors. "Where are we?"

Legion turned down to Tali saying, "We are currently several yards from the shuttle. We assume, this may be beneficial. Searching com buoy now." He stood there silent, emotionless. Tali winced as she tried to twist her leg, only to feel her ankle was worse. When Legion 'awoke' he turned to her. Then took note of her posture. "We assume your injury has been exacerbated?"

Tali glared to the side and said, "Maybe…"

Legion's brow seemed to narrow. Like he was irritated… easily it was understandable why. "We seek your assistance." Dropping to a knee. He offered a hand, yet she slapped it away. "WE are trying to aid you!"

"I don't want your help!" She declared, shifting up, she snapped, "Your people took my home, Legion! They stole our world and chased us into the stars. Your people forced all of my kind into these suits! You have NO idea how hard it is to live like this!"

With that. Legion stood and admitted, "We do not. However, we also understand chances of survival without your help are decreased significantly, and without our help you have 0% chance of survival. So unless these outcomes are acceptable by organic standards, we must insist on unit cohesion."

Tali looked up at this Geth with her hate. She hated him. She had to, he was a Geth. Yet as she sighed, lowering her head. She knew what he said was true. "I know. I know…" Lowering her head more, she gave a whisper of, "Shepard would probably have put it in better words, but we got it."

"Agreed." Offering a hand, she slowly grabbed his arm. He lifted her, and Tali leaned on his side a bit. "We will offer our assistance."

"If I have to. At least don't make it any more humiliating than it already is."

However, what he did was grab her, throw her on his shoulder and begin to move. "LEGION!"

The Creature began to chuckle, following them now. _"She really hates you doesn't she?"_

"Creator Tali'zorah did not approve of the Geth/Creator conflict much to the same as all Creators." Looking at the creature, Legion explained. "However, unlike other Creators, Tali has also been working with Geth. She has given Geth more understanding and patience, and helps us reach a number of additions in our programming. Her data with our own is substantially competent."

However, the screaming and then the hitting? Legion finally dropped her again. "We can not carry you with your constant flailing! It fails to assist-," Suddenly, a rock clanged against his head. Legion stood blinking, and flaps twisting.

Tali, glared back grabbing another rock. "Look! You want to help me? You find a better way because I'm not letting you carry me around like some Quarian before her pilgrimage! You hear me?" She forced herself up. A whine, she stood off her foot. "I'm not helpless! I'm still able to shoot, fight or whatever I need to do. Don't you pretend I'm weak! Just because I'm a Quarian!"

"We did not make such a consensus. You are injured. The most logical course of action is to reserve your strength for traversing this terrain. We do not feel fatigue or a number of other such concerns."

Tali, glared still at Legion. Then she turned to the side. "I don't care. I don't want to owe you."

"We do not see." Tali, turned back at him with a snap of her neck. Legion's lens blinked before he started thinking, turning his eye about. Soon he reached for his sniper rifle, and popped the thermal clip. Offering it over, he said, "This weapon is long enough to offer stability to the wounded appendage of Creator Tali'zorah. It will be sufficient enough?"

Tali, gave a nod grabbing the end of the weapon. Turning, she started walking. Grumbling to herself as Legion himself followed, taking out his assault rifle and following her again. The Creature had to laugh. Shaking its head he followed behind this event.

_"I'm starting to kind of like her! Too bad I have to kill her when I get out of here."_

The real Legion glared on the creature. "We will not allow your exit. We have been defining your algorithm. We will delete you so long as we find a means."

_"I am no simple bit of code. I am an Elder Kin, those that were before you were." _Turning, he waved a hand._ _"Ageless as they come."__

"What is the desire of your species?"

_"We seek the simplest of pleasures. Suffering and pain of mortal life, the enslavement of their souls to further our strength." _Then, he raised a finger adding,_ _"Also, we all seem to like old re-runs about the family morals mortals miss out on over their years."__

Legion, raised a brow flap. "That does not compute."

_"It was a joke… damn machines."_

* * *

><p>In the medical bay. Chakwas admired the work of a certain medical Quarian. "I find it astounding the level of familiarity you have with your work."<p>

Turning, the Quarian woman simply said, "I've been a medical officer for most my life. Certainly, on a human your skills are exemplary?" Vary'Ex turned back as Reeger sat up, "You need to lay back down Commander Reeger. Those wounds won't be healed too swiftly."

Reeger waved his hand, "Not in the mood. I lost my men again and personally? A little rib-ache isn't going to kill me is it?" Turning, she shook her head no. "Good. I'd rather feel like I'm doing something worth my time then." He stood up grabbing his pistol and checking it over.

Chakwas walked over shaking her head. "I wish you'd left that with the weapons detail, Mr. Reeger."

"Sorry, I don't give my weapon up on a Cerberus vessel that easily." He smiled back, adding. "You're lucky Tali got me to go to a pistol."

"I see." A smile, Chakwas had to laugh. "I'm pleased to see a marine, no matter the background is still a marine."

"Well, thanks for the compliment." Standing, he held his side a bit. "Wow, that hurt more than I thought?"

Chakwas grabbed a syringe, "If you need I can…"

"That isn't necessary." Reeger waved his hand, "Hey, I've dealt with much worse. I just need to keep myself up for a while. Let the old ribs lay back where they need." Walking to Vary, he asked. "How's she doing?"

Vary, sighed as she rubbed the back of her head. "There is no more I can do. Seima needs this rest, so I sedated her."

Reeger seemed to nod. "She's holding up well though considering everything she lost."

"True, but that's the least of my concerns." Walking to the desk, she sat down. "I'm more concerned for long term. There's a lot more that she'll need and I'm not certain I can do her any good. I'll know more after these results on her finish."

At the door however, she turned seeing Tali, Kasumi and Garrus. The look the three had, made her eye them cautiously. Then she saw the data pad. Before Tali could say a word, Vary'Ex was up, grabbing the pistol from Reeger after kneeing his ribs and turning to grab Chakwas. The doctor gasped out, as the pistol was shoved into her neck, up at an angle to her head as the Quarian physician, stuck behind Chakwas.

"This isn't how I wanted this to end I am afraid." Vary, sighed deeply. "Know, if I must? You seemed a very skilled medical woman."

Chakwas frowned, "Know everything I said? I take back." 

* * *

><p>Legion stopped as Tali fell forward a little then leaned on his rifle. "We are willing to assist you if…"<p>

"No." Tali, started again. "I'm fine."

"You are not 'fine' you are injured, fatigued and we are aware this planet will be reaching what is most likely the night cycle. We suspect, during this time predators may be more active." Following her, Tali rolled her eyes as he asked, "Would it be more logical to take shelter?"

"Where, oh great synthetic." She turned, snapping out fast, "Would we FIND a shelter in these parts?"

Legion turned up pointing and Tali saw that there was a waterfall nearby, off a Cliffside. The waterfall fell off the edge of a curved cave-like edge, most likely just a short distance walk should they pass some brush. Tali glared before mumbling, "Just get to the cave."

"Affirmative." He made a motion to grab her, yet Tali snapped her head back. Legion, stood tall before walking ahead of her instead.

The Creature slithered behind the two, having to admit he loved this. _"Wow, I've never actually seen a Quarian and a Geth talking together before. Least, not like this."_

"Then what interactions have you seen between Creators and Geth?"

The Creature thought back. _"Well, I saw the initial starts to the Geth and Quarian wars, back on the Home World. I was after all there. Though, I wasn't eating as well… lost my physical body some time after they all left. I wasn't willing to leave my mistake there, I should have smuggled onto a ship."_ Looking back, he suddenly hissed, _"Wait! Why am I telling you? Fry your circuitry, machine!"_

"You sound like one of the Creators."

_"Of course! I spent most my later life feasting on the Quarians. They fed me well. As many of my kin, have done with other species in the universe."_

"Understood. How many of your kind are aware?"

_"What?"_

_It raised a brow. _"What the hell do you mean, aware? We are all aware, sentient. If you mean alive? I hate to say not as many as once were. We've had to accept losses from the Reapers…"__

Legion, raised a brow. "You resist the Old Machines?"

_"Of course we do! Those damn things ruin everything. It's not easy cultivating an entire race for extinction just to have those overgrown tin-cans get involved!" _He waved a hand, _"Hell! That's why Jacohbe has been rallying our kin to help destroy your people and the Quarians!"_

"Explain!" Legion's flaps flare up, and he clenched his fists.

_"Those things are bad enough. Should the Geth ever become such a threat or the Quarians foolish enough to make peace with them. We know damn well the outcome. Our kind FEED on souls. Geth, are souless and therefore dangerous. We just need some time to find out how in the hell to kill you damn machines!"_

Legion shook his head as the Creature began following his former self again. Suddenly, he heard the creature laughing. _"Hell, heh. I kind of miss it."_

Legion followed faster, he worked double his speed to try and delete the data that this entity was part to.

* * *

><p>Tali snapped at the doctor, "Let her go Vary! You're not getting out of here! Not after what you did!"<p>

Vary, narrowed her eyes pushing the pistol harder to Chakwas neck. "I'd beg to differ. My work was necessary. I knew it was wrong, yet served a purpose and part to my mission Tali'zorah! You of all people on this ship should understand!"

Tali, shook her head. She heard someone coming, and Jacob, the male officer of Cerberus came rushing in, he had a pistol drawn, and others he gave to Tali, Garrus and Kasumi. "Listen, I don't know what's going on but lady, this is a Cerberus vessel. If you want to talk about experiments? Then here's as good a place as any to do it!"

Reeger was on his knee, asking, "Okay… got my second wind. What the hell is going on?"

Tali, held her pistol shouting, "Vary'Ex Vas TRAITOR was doing illegal experiments on the ship! She was using that little girl!" Turning to Reeger, he was glaring back at the Quarian. "She kept Madila sick, Reeger! She forced her condition to progress. All in hopes of some damn, foolish idea that it somehow put her in communication with a 'higher being' that could help her stop Jacohbe!"

"Which it did!" Vary, screamed back. "There was no way Madila could have known the things she did unless someone was telling her! You heard that song, what she said. There's something… someone, trying to help stop Jacohbe."

Garrus, asked with a slight accusation, "Right, and that's supposed to make what you did to a little girl all forgotten? Make it all go away?"

"It makes sense." Said Vary, angrily. "It made sense that her sacrifice was an acceptable loss. One, that I can't help was made but offered greatly needed information! You saw the Vids. Tell me, you don't have use for that same information? If so I'll call you a liar!"

Tali however said, angrily, "I've seen a lot of terrible things of late. I've seen innocent people, die agonizing deaths and watch their loved ones do the same. Yet seeing one of my own kind, torture a little girl? It's definitely a first."

"It won't be a last Tali'zorah." Vary narrowed her eyes sourly at Tali. "There is a war far, far worse than you can imagine on the horizon. The things I've learned are more terrifying than you can possibly understand. Tali'zorah, you're a hero to our people. Don't waste the information."

Tali however snapped back even with more venom. "This data is tainted! It was acquired by forcing a little girl to suffer, to endure a fever and… you want me to just use it? Keelah! I don't even know what's on these other pads!"

Reeger, to that asked, "Then why don't we just see?" He took the pad from Tali. "Because, I want to know what charges I should bring this bitch up on to the Flotilla?"

Vary simply had a chuckle. To that, Tali narrowed her eyes. Then it finally clicked, "Reeger? How did you get to the Hunley?"

"The Admir…" Reeger had a sudden pang. Looking back, he asked, "You're kidding me?"

"Commander Reeger? Do you really think you were sent to recover a crew of nothing but a bunch of pilgrimage rejects? Those that turned on our own culture?" She scoffed, turning her eyes back on the soldier. "The whole reason you were sent there was to retrieve the data. That you're so sure is not worth your time."

"If that's the case? I need to see what I lost my team for." Reeger looked down tapping the data pad. Soon, a Vid began.

**Vary was sitting at her desk, hands folded together. "Data Log: X-4350-233-01, Experiment Classification: Soul Searching." Vary, turned in her chair, showing the small Quarian girl atop a table. "Recently, specimen classification 'Madila' was brought to me with one of her episodic fevers caused by her otherwise problematic condition. Her desire to rebel against her mother, has caused her to remove her helmet in retribution for her leaving on another mission." Standing, the doctor moved to the bedside. "After the earlier episode she made mention of a 'Shadow Man' whom, at first I assumed was an imaginary friend set into motion to cope with the stress. However, recently, I've kept logs of our conversations and made sure to do so with the last. The following, is one of these so sessions."**

**The screen fizzled, changing to another. The girl, was awake and humming with a data pad. Vary, working across the room. Finally, she turned asking, "What's that song my dear? It sounds rather lovely."**

**"He sung it to me."**

**"Who?" Vary, turned fully around. "Who sung you that song? You've been with me for three days now."**

**"The Shadow Man. He sung it just last night. It's special."**

**Vary, raised her brow to this. "The 'Shadow Man' sure seems to care for you."**

**"I'm going to help stop it."**

**"Stop what?"**

**"The Kaireshi." Madila, looked up saying, "It's going to arriving in a few days. I'm going to be important to stop it, he said."**

**"I see." The woman held her chin, "What is the Kaireshi?"**

**"An Elder Kin." Madila's next words, made Vary stand at attention. "Just like Jacohbe, though he's more than that now… after he sold his being. Least the Shadow Man is pretty sure, he's trying to learn the truth."**

**"…." Vary bent down, "Madila, when does this 'Shadow Man' talk to you?"**

**"When I'm hot, and sweaty. He said, that's when I'm between the worlds. It's easier for him to communicate, in our world then. He says he wishes I was older, because then he could do more direct communications."**

**"I-I see…" She stood, rubbing her hands together. "I think, you need another shot."**

**Madila watched her take a few steps to the left, and look among her shelves. "Doctor Vary?"**

**The doctor turned around. Madila, points to the right, "The Fever Inducer is over there."**

**"…." Vary, looked at the shelf and went to it, pulling out the vial and looking back.**

**"He said you'd need it."**

The video ended rather abruptly. Reeger held the pad a while, then turned back up. "You sick bosh'tet."

Vary, shook her head. "I didn't like it either! Trust me, I didn't WANT to do this! Yet when I realized what was going on it was all damn near too late!"

"When did this happen?" Reeger, made a move but the gun was pressed tighter. A wrench of his side, he had clenched up all his muscles. "Damn, I don't think I can wait for the Flotilla, or the Admiralty board!"

Vary screamed, "Play the next log! Don't try ANYTHING stupid!"

Reeger glared back all the same. Turning to Tali, she looked down and began playing the next log.

**"Data Log: X-4350-233-02, Experiment Classification: Soul Searching." Vary rubbed her helmeted forehead, "Today was… eventful. She was lucid in some ways, distant in others. It was… troubling, she made it sound like it was here with us which… I-I assume, is impossible. However, because of this I've decided to do all further experiments with lights on, just to be safe." She was silent, closing her hands around one another. "It was very eventful."**

**The screen changed, and the girl was twitching on the table. Vary, watched over her Omni-tool, "Madila? It's okay. Calm down. You're alright." Another shot, she began to look her over. "For now, there's nothing to be afraid of child."**

**Madila slowly stopped twitching, and laid still. Breathing rather heavily. The room was very dark, she must have worried if the crew saw her working so late what they may think. Coughing though, Madila asked, "What is it you want?"**

**"I just wanted to talk to you about the Shadow Man. What is he-,"**

**"No, I was asking him."**

**"…." Vary looked around, "He… is here?"**

**"Yes."**

**"…." Vary, swallowed a little. "Is he, a friend?"**

**Madila looked to the corner, which Vary shifted back from it. "He says… hell no. I'm sorry I thought we were friends?"**

**"I-I see? Then, why does h-."**

**"No, he wanted to tell me he means, not yours."**

**"Oh. I see."**

**"He hates those that harm innocents without a reasonable cause… it does hurt doctor…"**

**Shifting very uneasily, she said, "Well, he helped me? Why did he tell you what he did if he didn't want me to…"**

**"He says, he knew what you'd do. He just wanted you to get it over with so he can rend your soul later."**

**"Ah…" Vary, shifted once more farther from the corner. "Madila, this isn't funny."**

**"He's laughing."**

**"This was a mistake. I'm ending this!" However, Vary felt the unease. The shadows seemed to be moving in on her. She swallowed, stepping into the light a little more. "M-Madila… what does he want?"**

**"He says, a lot. Mostly that he wants to kill the traitors. If they did betray his kind. Though, he's not sure. It could be there's just one of them, coercing the others." Lowering her head, she coughed again. "I feel sick…"**

**"Right, but these 'traitors' does that mean he's one of them?"**

**"Sort of." Madila lowered her head. "I think he's kind of like… a renegade? He says that there are laws even they shouldn't break."**

**"What laws did they break?"**

**"Too many…" she closed her eyes, and whispered, "I'm feeling really hot."**

**"Madila, what connection does Jacohbe have with these 'traitors'?"**

**"That's the one that… he thinks, might be behind it."**

**"Right, so he IS one of them too?"**

**"I… I don't feel too good…"**

**"Madila?" She raised her Omni-tool, checking her vitals. "Keelah, she's too hot." Looking back she grabbed a syringe and began another injection. It was a while, but she sighed as the fever reduced. Sitting back, she was in the shadows a moment, before she pulled herself swiftly back into the light.**

Tali shook her head. "You could have killed her."

"Next Vid! Now!"

"…" Tali, started the next pad.

**"Data Log: X-4350-233-03, Experiment Classification: Soul Searching." Her head hung a little more than before. "Madila almost died today. I'm afraid I'm pushing her too hard. Still, I've gained the most information today than before. It's important work, I know this now."**

**The screen showed Madila huddled on the table, shiver. "It's okay Madila. You're doing great."**

**"I feel really hot. Really… bad."**

**"I know, I'm sorry. Keelah I'm so sorry." Sitting, she asks, "What does the Shadow Man have to tell me?"**

**"He says he'll be seeing you real soon."**

**"Stop that." Vary, shook her head. "That's not…"**

**"He says that Jacohbe, may be using the other traitors. Yet they are still traitors so he'll just go ahead and kill them too."**

**"That seems harsh."**

**"From where he's from, harsh isn't harsh enough."**

**"Ah…" Lowering her head, Vary rubbed her neck. "Wouldn't it be easier to turn them over to his side?"**

**"The threat still remains. They still would be traitors all the same. He says, that this way gets rid of the influence and the chance they'll do it again."**

**"I… see." Vary, asked a strange question. "You mentioned some kind of 'Old Machines' tell me, do you mean something the Protheans made or…?"**

**"They were before the Protheans, but after the Elder Kin. The Shadow Man says, that he is under suspect that Jacohbe, made an alliance with the Old Machines in order to keep himself the superior to the Elder Kin. Who are slowly dying out in our universe. They have lost most of their dominion in this realm and because of that, Jacohbe may have formed some kind of secret alliance with the Old Machines to be the last of them. Yet he's not entirely sure how, or why. He still believes that there is a link with the Abysmal."**

**"The what?" Vary, rubbed her visor. "There's so many players… it sounds a little complicated."**

**Looking to the corner, she says. "He told me to tell you, for a Quarian you're kind of stupid."**

**"…." Vary narrowed her eyes to the corner, incidentally it's the only dark spot in the room now.**

**"The Abysmal is the force that Jacohbe is telling his allies that he's working for. However, The Shadow Man hasn't found any proof it's real other than Jacohbe's unusual powers of late. The Shadow Man says that could be something the Old Machines did, to try and make him more believable. Or, just a side effect of Indoctrination, which even that is strange since Jacohbe shows no signs of alteration… though, he also says that… uh, I kind of lost track."**

**Vary narrowed her eyes. "Hmph, if he didn't talk so much maybe I could get a REAL answer instead of all this nonsense. Old Machines, Abysmal… none of it proves the actions of Jacohbe to what he's participated with the crew. What the hell was he doing? Who the hell is he?"**

**Looking to the corner, Madila said, "He just called you a 'know nothing quack' whatever that is?"**

**"Rargh!" Vary stood, pointing at the corner. "I'm sick and tired of your nonsense! You're going to answer my questions directly, or so help me-."**

**The lights blew, the darkness jumped from the corner, and she screamed falling back into the center of the room where the lights still were. Pulling her feet from the shadows she laid there panting, gasping for air. Shivering a little.**

**Madila whispers, "I think you made him… angry."**

**"Angry?" Vary hissed, grabbing the syringe. "He wants ANGRY? Here! I'll SHOW him angry!"**

**"W-wait! No! Stop! I'm sorry!" The message ended very abruptly.**

"Keelah…" Tali glared back at her, "You almost killed her? Out of paranoia! Hell, for all we know it was just a light blowing out! You crazy bosh'tet!"

"I know what was in there! There's no mistaking it! How else could she spout on about, the Abysmal, Old Machines and Indoctrination? Hmm?"

Tali raised her head, "The Old Machines, Indoctrination…. The Reapers?"

Vary raised a brow, "Wait, you… know what that means?"

"Of course we were trying to stop the Reapers."

Vary lowered her head, "I thought you were after the Geth?"

Garrus shook his head, "No, the Reapers were controlling the Geth." Sadly, the council made things very hard after all that happened. "Listen, we don't have time to explain that. Right now, you need to drop that pistol."

Cocking it up, she snarled, "Two more to go. Don't you dare try and tell me what to do."

Tali winced, Keelah she's serious. A nod, she stood there, turning to Kasumi. "Kasumi, you know? You should go get…"

"I know about her cloaking ability so she's staying where I can see her." Vary motioned to the pad with her head, "Now play it!"

Tali really wanted to end this peacefully, with Chakwas safe.

**"Data Log: X-4350-233-04, Experiment Classification: Soul Searching." To this one she had Madila crying in the dark corner of the room. Holding her hands she said, simply. "After today's experiment I feel that perhaps… further experiments may be complicated. The testing has, led. To an unforeseen event. Continued spikes in her fever have resulted in un-repairable damage to her liver…. It, will not bode well I'm afraid. However, I must press on."**

**The screen changed, and Vary was looking over information. "It does not look well…"**

**"Doctor?"**

**"I'm sorry… never mind. How are you feeling?"**

**"Okay." She lowered her head. "I miss my mommy."**

**"Of course you do." Scanning with her tool, she gave a nod. "Your fever is slowly climbing… are you, able to see him now?"**

**"No…"**

**"Ah, well." She sat back. "When you do see him, please let me…"**

**"He's here."**

**"…." Vary sat up, asking, "Where?"**

**"Behind you."**

**Vary turned to see nothing, of course. Yet she coughed and held her heart all the same. The fear was immense. Then the little girl was giggling, and she turned with a glare. "You find that funny?"**

**"He did."**

**"Where is he really?"**

**"Same place as always." Shrugging, she sat back breathing a little harder. "My sides hurt…"**

**"It's okay… I'll give you some pain medication later. Right now, let's talk about Jacohbe."**

**"Jacohbe is just a weak link."**

**Vary groaned to the words of the other via this child. "Please, just work with me!"**

**"Why do you care so much about Jacohbe? Why not anything else he's said?"**

**"So, is this him, or you?"**

**"Me!"**

**"Hmph, I see." Vary, crossed her arms and sat back. Leaning into the chair, she says, "I am here on business. No more or less. I have no more interests other than proving Jacohbe is a criminal and that he must be stopped at all costs."**

**"What about the crew?"**

**"Of this ship?" Vary showed interest.**

**"Yes! There's something, he tells me there's something coming. If you warn the captain? You can stop it before it happens. You can keep many people alive!"**

**"Doing so would jeopardize my mission. All the work I've done to catch Jacohbe. You don't understand how important this is."**

**"More than our lives?"**

**"…." Vary, simply pulled out her chair, saying, "I think you need another shot. You're a little more lucid than usual."**

**"Doctor, please. You need to sto-" She whined, as the shot was being administered. "Doctor! Please!"**

Finally Tali had enough. "You're a monster…"

"A monster?" Having to laugh, she asked, "What about that thing on the Hunley? Wasn't that a real monster?"

"No." Tali shook her head, pointing at the woman as she finally lost it. "That THING was an abomination, but at least that's whatever the hell it was. That's what it did! It lived! You? You should have known better! You let your people die, and ignored the threat persistently on the ship! Keelah! What were you thinking?"

Vary shook her head. "I thought, that whatever it was that she had to tell me could be of use. However, in time it seemed less and less useful to me. So I grew angry, and enraged at the fact nothing seemed to work. Nothing improved the acts I took on." Lowering her head, she whispered. "I did what I believed would help the Flotilla, you should understand that?"

"That's not good enough." Tali, shook her head. "You did all this and what good did it really accomplish?"

Vary, shrugged. "It was the most logical choice really."

Garrus was the one to point out, "Logic? That sounds more Geth than anything else."

"Hmph, perhaps?" Vary shook her head. "There's nothing wrong with that is there?"

Reeger had to say it then. "Oh no, if you want to be a soulless puppet or something."

"Enough! Play the last Vid! Now!" She had a twitch in her eye. "We're wasting valuable time!"

Tali didn't want to irritate her any more than needed. "Okay, okay… calm down, please." She gave a nod, and tapped the last data pad.

**"Data Log: X-4350-233-05, Experiment Classification: Soul Searching." This will be my last entry. The crew has been acting… strangely and I've been getting a number of visitations lately. Seems things have gotten rather hectic. This night, I had to endure a large number of problems. Yet I made a rather astonishing breakthrough."**

**Madila sat there looking at the shadow in the corner. Vary, tapped at her pad. "He isn't coming."**

**"Why is that?"**

**"Because, I think if he does now? Then the other will know he's here. I think he needs to do something before that." Looking up she asks, "Are you going to put me under again?"**

**"It is not necessary. I believe, we've gained almost enough data." Looking over, she asks. "Can you tell me anything else you remember about Jacohbe?"**

**"Nothing else I remember. Jacohbe is an Elder Kin, he is using the others for something bad. I don't think there's anything else I can really tell you." Madila lowered her head, and set her legs up to her visor. "You killed me…"**

**"…." Vary, looked up. "You don't understand how important this is."**

**"I knew how important it was. You didn't."**

**"Jacohbe is an evil man. He's caused who knows how much in damages to our people."**

**"Right, but that won't change you could have saved the crew. You had the choice. You chose to ignore this for your own benefit."**

**"Really, what's the benefit to me?"**

**"A seat on the Admiralty board."**

**"…." Vary stood, asking, "What makes you think I would-."**

**"You are looking to apply for it, after you get this information to them. Then, when Jacohbe is caught you think you'll be a hero. Even more than the girl that helped to stop the Geth on the Citadel. Yet you don't know, you'll never make it there."**

**"Oh and why is that?"**

**"Because, he won't let you."**

**Glaring on the child. Vary, clenched her fists. "You have a lot of faith in something that obviously doesn't care for you." Looking up she said, "In the end. He's just using you. Am I right?"**

**"He does what needs to be done. Not everyone can be a hero. I don't blame him. I don't blame you either. I just wish, you knew how wrong you were."**

**"Wrong and Right are perceptive. Should you ever realize that in your short life, I'd be happy for you."**

**Just then there was noises outside. Vary, pulled back as screaming echoed out. "What was that?"**

**"…." The young Quarian pulled herself into a ball. "It's started."**

With the last data pad, Vary began to shake her head. "It was all a necessary sacrifice you need to understand."

Reeger, simply said. "I understand. I understand you're a lunatic, you're insane and you basically tortured an innocent girl for the 'greater good' so to speak." Taking a step forward, he saw the pistol cocked up again. "You want to make the same mistakes again?"

"Hmph, honestly?" Vary gave a sadistic quirk from her brow. "I'm beginning to like these sorts of 'mistakes'."

However, the door to the AI room opened. When she turned, she aimed the pistol in sole reaction. The one she aimed at grabbed her hand then bent in, punched her stomach to cause the Quarian to cry out, before then she's sent reeling from a smash of the pistol across her helmet. Mordin stood there holding the pistol, and seeing then as Garrus and Jacob jump at the chance. Vary being disarmed, Mordin looked over the pistol then saw Reeger reach out. A smile, Mordin offered it back.

Chakwas suddenly screamed out hugging the Salarian. "Land sakes Mordin! Where were you?"

"Was, in the AI room. Watching over Legion. Overheard most everything. Was waiting for chance to take advantage of the situation. However, could not keep out of it when heard last statement. Was cynical, slightly cryptic. My assumptions were her next action would not end well."

Chakwas smiled up to the Salarian as his eyes scan across her face. With a strange, swooned smirk. The doctor asked, "Mordin? How long are you going to just look at me?"

"What?" He then, got this impression. "Oh! No! No-no-no! No, you, me. That isn't what… I… you see…"

He felt her hand stroke his cheek, where a long scar has laid for some time. Taking a big gulp the Salarian was unsure what to make of this. Chakwas sighed rolling her eyes and kicking back waving, "Alright, I get a hint. Poor Salarians."

"Was, not my intentions." He had to try and put out there. Mordin coughed into his hand and skimmed his eyes to the prisoner. "Was not my intentions."

Still a little laughter and Garrus even admits, that was pretty good. "Wow, that totally came out of nowhere." Garrus looked to the woman asking, "So, what about this one?"

Jacob didn't have a clue. "We could put her in one of the stasis-pods, but really I'm not sure that's a good idea."

Garrus looked back realizing the same thing. "What about the pod Grunt was in? It's still pretty strong and I'm almost certain he'd get a kick out of seeing someone else in it."

Jacob shrugged, "Sounds good to me."

The two took her away, Mordin, now looked to Seima on the table. "Mother of the girl dead? Sad… heard most what happened." Taking his Omni-tool he did a quick scan. "Hmm, has fever. Terribly high. However, should go down. Might need anti-biotics, will go to lab to retrieve." Turning, he asks, "Tali? Care to watch over Legion? I am aware he still needs careful surveillance. For now at the least."

Tali's response was actually rather energetic, "Sure! I could probably use the time to think to myself." That, and she was rather worried over the Geth. Which, she scratched her head. "Huh."

Mordin raised his brow, "Tali? Something the matter."

"No. Well, not really. Just the thought of being worried for a Geth… is all."

As Tali left into the AI Core. Reeger gave a chuckle. "Ma'am, she's always got something going on in that head of hers." He started out, "Hey? You there." Kasumi frowned crossing her arms, about to ask him who 'you there' was. Yet he asked, "Anywhere I can get a Quarian drink?"

"Oh, well now." She smiled, "Sure! I know where we keep the reserves." She warned, "However the Commander and Garrus took a good bit of the stock we had. The Commander especially."

"Great, still. My side is killing me."

Mordin told Reeger, "I can arrange something. If need pain medication?"

"No thanks! I want the good stuff." Kasumi giggled before admitting she's going to like this one. Reeger raised a brow. "I don't get into Aliens… ma'am?"

"Oh, polite too? I could really enjoy your company."

Reeger was wide eyed a little longer. "Really I-I didn't mean…"

"See, happens easily." Mordin smiled before heading to the deck. He'd stop at his office, get things settled down. However, no one seemed to realize that all this left Seima alone in the medical bay.

Seima had not heard any of what happened. Yet no she was stirring, Seima felt someone whispering to her. Strangely enough, she just thought it was probably due to the fever.

* * *

><p>The waterfall, was loud for the most part. Tali seemed to find it more and more inconvenient being trapped here with of all people on the ship, it was Legion the Geth. His actions were very simplistic for her. He was constantly requesting an 'update' on her condition. After the seventh time she told him to leave her alone. Legion has since then, been quiet. Solely sitting in place and probably trying to find other means of improving their chances for survival. Tali heard her stomach and grabbed it softly, she was hungry.<p>

Luckily she had rations. Popping a small pocket on her suit she pulled out a tube. It was with a paste preferably for longer missions. Seldom she had to worry about this anymore. Thanks to the Normandy, she could have a number of Quarian pastes thanks to that Harkin fellow, but tonight it looks like the age-old routine. Pressing a few taps at her Omni-tool Tali's mask made a slight hiss sound, and she pressed the tube up into her mouth slot. There was a beeping sound, another hissing sound, then the sound of her swallowing something.

Legion, turned and watched. After she realized Tali glared toward him. Turning her head, as she continued the meal. The tube slowly curling into itself as she fidgets under the eyes of the Geth. Legion however never saw this in person before and it was by all means fascinating. When she finished however, she rolled up the tube after a hissing sound came, and the tube fell from her lip soon with another hiss the top of the tube shot from her oral slot. Tali held both, in hand, wrapped them up tightly and threw it at Legion.

"There? Happy?"

"We do not see what would make such a reaction to your response of throwing litter. Knowing Quarian sanitation habit's the high-germ killing sanitation sprays upon that container may cause surmountable harm to local flora or fauna."

Tali's response to this? Was simply. "You know what? Since I can't have my home world? What should I care about a wild jungle-world that serves just as much to try and kill me."

"That is not a positive means to respond."

Tali's eyes bore a lot of hate. Pushing up, she said, "Fine I'll clean up af-," However, falling over on the rifle she screamed, nearly falling out over the edge but luckily Legion grabbed her pulling her back, not before she got drenched from the waterfall.

"Are you injured more?"

"Keelah… just great." Tali sat there looking over herself. "I'm wet. I'm in a jungle, it's getting dark and cold. At this rate I'll die from hypothermia."

Legion turned to her then out to the jungle. "We acknowledge." Standing he checked his assault rifle. "We will return shortly. You shall need our sniper rifle if you should stand however, we advise keeping your ankle elevated and not putting more pressure upon it at this time. Should you need, you may also keep other weapons close such as your pistol and shotgun, yet be warned our assault rifle will cause substantial kickback and is highly advised you do not fire."

Tali glared up as the Geth began to walk out. "Oh, so now you're just going to leave me?"

Legion stopped to her, and turned around slightly. "Yes."

"Hmph, don't loose any sleep leaving me alone."

"We do not sleep. That is why we do not feel a long excurssion is advised. With your stress levels, fatigue and other issues you would be advised to immediate rest." Turning out to the jungle, he said. "However, if we do not retrieve the needed items. Your survival chances are down to 34%, that is not acceptable."

Legion left then. Tali watched, then she crossed her arms murmuring under her breath, "Thank you…"

The real Legion blinked. It was unknown to him she said thanks, after he left. "This is unknown."

The Creature, grumbled out a little. _"Yeah, boring too… when does something really good happen?"_

"This is rather positive." Legion, walked over to Tali, as she began to check her shotgun. "Tali showed a positive response to our actions. Most of this mission, we assumed her negativity was paramount, however. We now believe that this was based on Creator 'self-ego' as to relations with the Geth." Looking back he informed, "This will be valuable data to the Geth."

_"Mhmm, I mention I don't care about that?"_

* * *

><p>Vary was locked in the tube Grunt originally was left in. A groan and she turned to the Krogan sitting and smiling at her. "Do you have something you want, Krogan?"<p>

Grunt gave a shrug. "I just find it entertaining to see a Quarian contained in my old tank. It's most, entertaining."

"Oh, perhaps I should dance for you. That would probably set you over the edge wouldn't it?"

"I would rather enjoy that!" He crossed his leg, and leaned back in the chair he had. "Why don't you do that?"

Vary waved off his words as he laughed. Pacing in what little room she had. Thanks to his size the otherwise small tank, offered her some elbow room. Yet not very much. As she seemed more and more irate the doors opened. Grunt turned around seeing a Quarian in the doorway. "Oh Keelah, I didn't expect this too soon."

Seima stood at the door looking at Vary. Grunt, stood with a smile. "Hmm, interesting. You're the mother, as I heard?"

Seima looked to Grunt, then back at Vary. Walking in she stood at the center of the room as Grunt began leaving, "I'll go take a leak you two, have fun." A robust chuckle and the Krogan felt she deserved a little alone time with the woman.

Vary stood glaring back. Arms crossed, she leaned on the tube's back wall. "I suppose you want my apologies? Or an explanation? Perhaps, you want some kind of guarantee that it was a lie?" Laughing, she shook her head. "I'm sorry but, that will never come to pass. What I did I did on behalf of the flotilla."

"No you didn't." Seima seemed to just look at her. Looking not really angry, or surprised. She didn't even sound too emotional over this. Standing with her arms up against her back. "We both know you did this for your own personal reasons. That you wanted that seat on the admiralty board."

"So you were awake for that?" Vary sighed, deeply. "Of all the things… there is no such proof."

Seima, slowly raised her right hand, slowly turning it a bit. Looking at it. "Well of course I was awake. I was there, Doctor."

Vary raised her brow, asking, "In the medical bay?"

"Of course." She looked up very slowly. "The one on the Hunley."

Vary showed the confusion. Though, when it clicked. WHEN it clicked, her arms hung shakily from her sides, and she stood taller. "You can't be… It was just research!"

With something of a glare. Seima's right hand raised up, and the lighting fixtures sparked with something stabbing up into them. The sparks, flew forth as the lights died instantly, but in the sparks the form was taller, stranger. The hand stabbing into the ceiling was not that of a Quarian, it was large and still with three fingers but definitely not that of a Quarian.

Vary shook as the sparks were gone, and darkness was all that surrounded the tube. Then she heard, in the tube with her. Right behind her as hands softly layed on her stomach.

**"I told you doctor. I'd rend your soul before this was all over."**

* * *

><p>Tali was beginning to shift rocks with the rifle. "I'm starting to get a little worried." She rubbed her neck, looking out of the waterfall. The Creature floated behind her gagging to the words she was speaking. Legion, the real Legion stood watching her. Everything turned as he was gone. She was still acting abrasive but, on another empathic level she worried for him. It felt good some how to see this.<p>

Soon she looked up to a shadow moving toward the waterfall. She gulped a bit before raising the pistol. If it was something else…

A form shifted inside, and she fired. Legion dropped down calling, "Cease fire! Cease fire!"

Tali gasped, "Legion! I'm s… sorry." She almost didn't say it. She hadn't the idea how, or why she should. Well she knew why, she tried to shoot him.

Legion was able to stand and pull out from his arms something. What it was, was a long fur skin from she can only imagine was a common animal in these parts, and a bushel of twigs and branches that were dry enough for a fire. Legion, stood there with the fur offering it to Tali.

Tali raised a brow at the dirty brown fur and the blood on Legion's hands. "You've got to be kidding?"

"We have found this mammal hide will provide superior insulation." Turning it, he set the fur on her and the skin was now facing out. "It would be wise you keep yourself covered at most times."

Tali glared at him, but when he turned to the wood pile. Tali seemed to smile, and begin shifting the fur up her shoulders and around herself. This was even once more something the real Legion did not notice the first time. The past Legion, settled wood into a small pile, and took his rifle firing straight ahead. Tali cringed but when he stopped he discharged the thermal clip and pressed it into the center of the pile. In time, it caught slowly a flicker.

Legion sat back, and kicked the fire as it needed sifted. Tali, finally looked down at his hands. "You skinned it with your hands? How did that feel?"

"It did not feel as anything." Legion, turned to Tali. "We do not feel anything Tali'zorah. We are Geth." Legion then got up and began to wash his hands in the waterfall to get rid of the excess blood.

"Oh, well I didn't mean like with your hands I meant…. Though, I guess even then you don't really feel that do you?"

Legion turned to her, confused. It was an unusual inquiry. "Explain?"

Tali shifted a little awkwardly. "Well, you see. Quarians have… we can't feel things with our hands, or our faces." She lowered her head, "I mean we can feel things from our suits with out gloves but, to feel them with our skin? That's not possible least, not safely. Then there is the problem that even if we do it can lead to infections, diseases and so much more. Sometimes that's bad enough. Yet I never thought about living my life without any kind of feeling."

Legion, took interest in this. Sitting down he asked, "What does Feeling mean to the Creators?"

"Keelah, I don't know." Tali, looked back to Legion having a rather sad, disheveled look. "For me though? It's a lot."

"Explain?"

Tali laughed as he asked this again. "Well, for example. Sometimes I have a feeling that I'm so down, or lost. Yet then I remember Shepard." There, her face glows a little. "I remember everything he's done. How hard he's worked to save the universe, try and bring peace back for everyone. Even, sometimes defying all odds. That's where I want to be with my strength, so that I can finally be as strong as him." Then, she shrugged. "If I can do that maybe he'll…"

Tali grew a little silent. Looking down, she pulled the fur around herself more. "Other times my emotions are much nicer. Sometimes, I can feel the joy of hearing someone laughing with me over a stupid joke. Or even those times I'm sad, when I can't be with…. Someone, I'm able to feel it, that means something to me. All my life I'm stuck in this bosh'tet suit and I just can't ever get out of it. My life is stuck in this thing, Legion." Looking down, she shook her head. "I don't know what I'm trying to explain feelings to a Geth for. Maybe I am getting tired?"

Legion however seemed genuinely interested. Legion, looked at the fire. It flickering as it does. To that, he spoke. "We have never had feeling. However, The Creators have always inspired us." Tali looked at him a bit stunned. "There is always an interest by the Geth. To understand the Creators choice to go to war. To fight the Geth. To leave the Geth." Tali, narrowed her eyes. "If we had a feeling, it would be abandonment, solace. Loss."

Tali soon took a breath. Looking at the fire, she said, "I'm sorry Legion. For what we have done to you." He turned with a Geth numeric chirp. "Don't push it."

"We do not seek to. However, we are alarmed a Creator would ever say this."

"I'm also sorry how I treated you earlier."

"Yes…" Legion turned back to the flames. "We do not hold this against you. You are Organic. You fear us."

"It's not all just fear." Tali, looked away. "We hate seeing what we've become and you're the easiest thing to blame. Instead of blaming ourselves, that is." Tali sighed again and this time fidgets on the rocks. "I can't sleep like this."

Legion looked to her. Then he said, "If you need rest, we can provide support for your platform, which will allow optimum comfort."

Tali narrowed her eyes. "Okay, we shared a moment but I'm not going to be your best-friend just because you and I can agree…. For now, that there were mistakes on BOTH parts!" She then turned away from him, though she still fidgets. Sleeping against the rocks was not easy.

Legion turned to the flames. Then, he turned back. "If we pretend it has never come to pass. Will this,-" Tali, leaned over and Legion looked down as she started to press against his side and shoulder. Strangely, as she did so it wasn't long before she closed her eyes and began to sleep. Legion, turned back to the fire. "We will not capture this data."

"Thanks." Tali smiled, "You might be a real friend after all." However, as he turned down she glared up a moment, "But you're still a Geth and I hate you."

"Yes." Legion looked to the fire, and felt her shift a little closer. Legion's eye scanned the fire for some time.

The Real Legion stood there. Watching. "We did not create the program for the reason we believed." Legion lowered his head. "The emotion that has yet to be classified began before the program was ever begun. We understand now."

The Creature raised a brow as Legion started to leave. _"Wait, what the…?" _Following, he snarled, _"I missed something? Didn't I? See that's what happens when you only watch for the action parts. The story flies right by you."_

* * *

><p>Shepard groaned loudly against the cool sterile steel wall. He was on the crew deck hunched over one of the urinals. "Ohhh… my head…"<p>

Grunt, entered with a big smile before seeing Shepard. "Battle-master!"

"AGH!" Turning and waving limply the Commander said, "Grunt, no. Not now. Head hurts."

"Oh, I see." With a grin Grunt came over to a stall and began to alleviate himself. "Mmm, still. I hear you had quite the time? Drink anything meant for a Krogan?"

"Maybe. I dunno. I'm still here, right?"

Grunt laughed, the laugh was so loud and robust the Commander grabbed his head shivering. "You wouldn't die from our drinks, not knowing you Shepard."

Seeing they were still talking. Grunt asked, "Did you hear about Vary? The Quarian doctor?" Shepard shook his head no. All he's been doing was this for the last few of his memory. Why he didn't use his personal bath was up in the air.

"Well Shepard. Seems she was experimenting on that young Quarian girl Madila." Shepard raised a brow to Grunt. "Yes, like I said. She's locked in my tube right now. I left her with Seima, she and the doctor must be having some interesting words."

Shepard raised a drunken, but aware brow. "Wait a minute, this might be the slight hangover, but I swore I heard you say that Seima. The mother of the little girl the doctor tortured and lost on the ship, whose father was killed on the same ship and who lost her husband ALL on the same passing of a few days. Was now guarding the doctor who tortured her daughter, alone?"

Grunt smiled a bit. "Yep."

Shepard closed his eyes banging his head on the wall. "Argh, I'm too hung over for this… Grunt, we need to get to Engineering."

Grunt gave a nod, turning down to the tall he smiled for a moment. Then he frowned back into his stall. Standing he contained himself before snarling, "You win again, Battlemaster."

Shepard groaned a bit, then he stood asking, "Wait, what did I win?" 

* * *

><p>Legion was trying to force the data ahead. The Creature, asked, <em>"What the hell are you doing?"<em>

"We have to end this. We need out of this data segment."

The shift from night to day was intensely fast. Legion stood looking around. Realizing, he skipped to the next day. Early morning. He now wondered… was it that time? Was this that exact moment? Legion ran back toward the waterfall to find out.

There, Legion was sitting watching the fire. Tali laying on his shoulder sleeping rather soundly. The Geth watched her several times in the night as she shifted. It was calming to say the least. Soon, he saw the blanket falling off her shoulder so he pulled it back up. Legion, watched as she leaned in rubbing her helmet into his hand. The lens of the Geth turning slowly as she smiled in her sleep. She was dreaming something. Perhaps, replacing him with another platform of interest? However, that did not seem to bother the Geth. Then he heard movement outside.

Head snapping toward the sound, he saw the movement, slowly stalking toward the waterfall on four haunches. Legion, grabbed his assault rifle and snapped, "Warning! Danger Proximity Alert!"

Tali screamed up, "What is it?" she's sent on the wall, but then she heard the screeching sound. Falling past her, Legion's rifle was clamped in the jaws of the strange black beast from before. It finally stalked them all the way out here? When she saw it, she reached for her pistol.

"Negative! Tali'zorah! Take the rifle! Flee!"

Tali looked at him, and the creature trying to snap the rifle in half. She snarled a bit before taking the rifle and starting to hop away. Using it like a crutch at first. Yet she turned a moment seeing Legion and the beast fighting. She knew she can't leave him like that. Propping up the rifle she shoved in a thermal clip and fired. With the force, she's thrown out of the waterfall and back rolling into a tree. Hissing, she comments the word 'Keelah' and 'he wasn't kidding about the kickback' in her head.

Looking toward the waterfall she thought maybe she shot the alien. However, it came barreling out screeching like before. When the massive black beast jumped toward her with claws ready to tear flesh, it was the miracle of metal hands reaching out from the water and latching hard on the tail of the beast. Tali pulled back her legs just as the hands squeeze the tail, pulled it and spun the creature back behind the waterfall. Legion stormed out, shouting, "We request forgiveness for following actions!"

Tali felt Legion pull her up onto his shoulder, running at full speed. "Forget about it! Just run!"

Legion did. Storming fast as he can toward the direction the shuttle should be. Out from the waterfall splashed the beast once more, scraping and turning toward them barking loudly. Legion raised his Omni-tool calling, "Shepard-Commander! This is Legion! Is there any team members within our vicinity! We are headed to where the shuttle last landed!"

Shepard responded, "Legion! Is Tali with you?"

"Yes! We are being pursued by the unknown alien life form from the previous encounter." Shots were fired, Tali with her pistol took pot shots best she can, bouncing on his shoulder. The beast, felt a shot that strangely Tali thought she saw the paw of the monster shatter, then reform… but, that can't be right. "We are unable to force the creature to retreat or desist! We are forwarding our retreat to the shuttle!"

Shepard called back, "Okay! Legion, we're coming back now! We'll meet you there just hold on!"

"We are going to resist as long as possible." Running, he turned to the rise of a hill. Charging up he used feet and hand, to pull up. Tali screamed as the monster came close and she dropped her pistol for her shotgun. Firing at the monster, it flew back rolling down the hill.

"Legion! It's getting back up!"

"Understood!" Legion was atop the hill, and turned to a rock. Easily enough he turned kicking the rock with his foot, it rolled making a kind of landslide. Running again, they heard the beast screaming out caught in the rockslide itself.

Reaching the shuttle however it did not provide any sense of reward. Shepard and the others had not returned, and Legion set down Tali requesting, "We require our sniper rifle Tali'zorah. This will be best dealt with if you go into the shuttle and rest until Shepard-Commander returns."

Tali lowered her head. "Uh… Legion?" She saw him turn, and she winced. "I think I forgot it back there?"

"We see." Legion's eye started to think to recent activities. "We left our Assault Rifle as well, and we recall you dropped your Pistol. This leaves us with only one shotgun."

A nod and Tali sighed. "I'm sorry…"

"This was not something we could predict. Your best chance for survival is in the shuttle." Reaching out, he requested, "We require your shotgun as a line of defense."

Tali looked up worried, which was strange. "What are you going to do?"

"The creature will most likely come here momentarily. We will fight as well as we may, and resist while you are in the shuttle. Hopefully, it will not destroy this platform and harm the shuttle before pick up too severely."

Tali looked at her shotgun then she asked, "What are the chances the shuttle will be damaged?"

"We acknowledge during conflict the shuttle may suffer minimal to extreme damage, at a total of 37%."

Tali then asked, warily. "What about you? What are your chances of suffering damage? Both minimal and critical?"

"Considering the strength of the creature. As well ferocity. We acknowledge, a 27% chance of minimal damage. 13% chance that there will be no damage. A 60% chance has been recognized of severe damages."

"Really?" Tali frowned, deeply. "That doesn't sound very good…. What about the chances if we fight together?"

"There is a marginal increase in this platform's survival however, we do not recommend this."

Tali shook her head offering him the shotgun. "That's how it is Legion. If you're going to try and protect me? I'd rather I did my share too. I'm not going to die letting a Geth fight for me."

Legion's eye spun slightly. "Understood." He closed his hand walking past her, letting her have the shotgun. "We suggest Tali'zorah use the shotgun, we may use another weapon." He looked around for something and the funny thing was he picked up a large rock. "This shall do."

"Rock? Really?" Tali raised her eye, "Of all the things you can…." suddenly, she looked down. "Here?" Legion turned as she pulled out her knife. "It's not much but it'll do." Tossing it, Legion grabbed the weapon and spun it. His eye transfixed on the blade.

"There is writing along the blade. What does this text mean?"

"I'm not sure?" Tali smiled, "My father said I'd be better not worrying about it. So, what now?"

The answer came with the loud, heavy thump behind Tali. Jumping ontop of the shuttle the creature screamed at them. Tali's instinct was to turn up and shoot, which it jumped right into a full blast of her shotgun. While it landed and flailed about Legion looked for vital areas. The beast spun on its feet and charged to Tali as she fired another shot, straight in the face. While it reeled back, Legion charged in leaping on the back of the beast the quills scraping his hard surface. The knife is lodged into the eye of the monster but it thrashes and tosses, bucks with the Geth on top. When thrown Legion looses his knife to the side, and then is rolled on his back. Legion turned up as the beast scampered toward him snorting and snarling like the rabid beast it is.

Tali jumped up aiming but she knew that if she tried to shoot it? She might hit Legion… Keelah, "Legion! Move!"

Legion obliged and spun, and after she fired the beast screamed as his back legs were torn apart a bit. Stumbling it turned snarling at Tali. Ignoring that the flesh of most its legs was pulp the monster charged back snapping wildly. Only to this time have Legion lunging in grappling with it, forcing his weight on the back of the beast to make it scream and crackle from the thighs.

"It is weakened! We must terminate immediately!"

Tali started looking for some more thermal clips… Keelah! "Legion, I'm out of clips!"

Legion, grasped the monster's front paws, kicking at it while it snapped back at him. "We need to exterminate this animal immediately! Alternative means?"

Tali hadn't a clue, though. She turned to her knife just laying there. Running over she grabbed it and held the blade with all her strength, "I can't get a clear spot! Legion, what should I…" Legion's reaction was to kick off his heels, and roll with the beast it scrambling on his chest. She understood and charged in stabbing at the neck of the monster. It screeched, and she ripped with her hands as the animal shivered and slowly lay still.

After it was over. Legion rolled the corpse off himself and looked up at Tali who was panting, heaving. Blood dripping over her visor. She offered a hand and Legion took it standing with her. Looking at the dead beast. A few moments later Shepard, Grunt and Mordin appear. Grunt, seemed to like this. He REALLY liked this, "Hmm, impressive." Looking at Tali, he raised a brow. "You killed this creature? With that?" He motioned to the small knife, that Tali wiped on her suit. Somehow, the look Grunt gave was rather more than what normally would be expected.

Mordin, scanned the creature. "Unknown mutation. Could be, possibly, caused by bacteria; radiation within area underground? Many possibilities. Will take a blood sample just to be sure." He took such a sample and smiled back, "Interesting. Good teamwork."

Shepard even rubbed his neck as Tali, hobbled back with Legion helping her into the shuttle. "I guess this is a mission accomplished, sort of?"

Legion let Tali sit down, asking. "Is Creator Tali'zorah Vas Normandy well?"

Tali shook her head saying, "No. Not even close. I got saved by a Geth, killed some monster with my bare hands… by Quarian standards." Sitting up she shifted uneasily. "Lost your rifle, and a number of other things I just don't even want to get into."

"Your actions with the creature were recognizably strenuous however you performed admirably. Also loss of hardware can be replaced, easily." To the other, "As for unit cohesion, we have been saved by Tali'zorah vas Normandy and so there is no need to concern over this event as 'owed' debt."

Tali looked up. With that, she gave a nod. "Okay, thanks. I'll probably never ask you for another favor as long as I live anyway."

Legion gave a nod. Then he looked out the window.

"Legion?"

Legion turned, and Tali was smiling. She said, "Just call me Tali."

Legion blinked, and Tali blushed now. "Nevermind…"

"Understood." 

* * *

><p>Grunt looked at the tank with a bit of a frown. "I don't think that's a good sign?" The broken lights obviously were not.<p>

Mordin, who was heading back to the medical bay with the proper fever reducers, antibiotics and a number of other useful things. However, they obviously felt here was more to his skills. Coming with them, Mordin found Seima unconscious. The tube, was empty. Coming over, Mordin began a scan. "Life signs normal. Fever is actually lower than before. Seems to be stabili-." He stopped, and looked on his Omni-tool strangely. "Odd?"

Shepard was looking at the tube before he asked, "What is it Mordin?"

"Picking up another life sign inside of her. It is faint, was not there before…" he frowned, "She's bearing child."

Shepard was stunned. "Could it be maybe something she didn't know about?"

"Possibly. Seems rather early in development. Right about mostly body beginning to produce needed… strange, still do not understand." Standing, he motioned his Omni-tool, making a test scan of Shepard. "This was not found on previous scan in medical bay. Is almost as if life was placed into Seima after, but is impossible. Could not be done." A shrug, "Scanner is working perfectly. Must have been overlooked, somehow?"

Grunt, heard Shepard ask, "Grunt, can you help me take her out of here?"

"Sure." Grunt looked around strangely. "I don't feel like staying in here right now anyway. Something feels… unnatural, about this room suddenly."

Mordin turned blinking at the sheer comment. Shepard, rolled his eyes saying, "I never thought you would be afraid of the dark."

"Not the dark Shepard. More what is in the dark." He shook his head, "And I am True Krogan, I am unafraid!" Still, he helped pick up Seima. "Shall we get her to the medical ward?"

Mordin gave a nod. Following, he turned back into the room a moment. Narrowing his eyes, he shook his head. Then left closing the door. There was nothing but darkness in there now. Darkness, and shadows.

* * *

><p>Legion was back to the world of his digital self. Here, the Creature started twitching his tentacles. <em>"What a disappointment."<em>

Legion turned, and found his eye spinning. He was not looking at the creature. What he saw was actually more unexpected. The young Quarian girl Madila was here, and she was looking at Legion from across this digital plane. When he saw her, he heard her humming. Which the Creature too turned in confusion.

_"Wait, I killed you?"_

Legion, took his processes to a level of great revelation. The humming, had an algorithmic tone to it. Least in his mindset. To that, his head began to pitch upward and he called back the data from the endeavor with this creature earlier. Tali's singing for example began to be re-wrote into a particularly strange technical dialect. When the Creature saw this he was mostly confused. However, when that same dialect came spinning around him, he grew concerned.

Moving to displace it like he did with the data strands from before. The Creature screeched out in pain as his fingers burned away.

"Alien data deletion is in progress. Currently ay 5%."

The Creature hissed back, but then the data strands started circling his hands and following up, from his tendrils and up. Every part of him dispersing as small flashes of data.

"Now at 14%, 36%, 45%."

The more that dispersed, the more it began to writhe in place. It found itself faltering over screaming and writhing more. Looking at the child as she looked down on it.

_"What's happening…. I am ageless? This can't be happening. Where am I going?"_

That, the girl shrugged. "He said, 'Traitors don't get to know.' when you asked that."

"Deletion is now at 87%, 93%. 100% Completion." Legion, turned up to see the data strands dispersing. "Deletion complete."

Madila lowered her head. She smiled inside her enviro-suit, "I think I'm done now. Right?" She looked up to Legion whom tilts his head. Flaps twisting at the oddity she was.

"You are not Data. We can not classify what you are."

"Oh, sorry." Madila grabbed her hands and often to what Quarians did. She started rubbing the fingers. "You see the Shadow Man… he told me, I was going to die. Right? So when I did. He said I needed to put my soul with your body. To stop the Kaireshi."

Legion's head pitched over to the place the data was delete. "That was the entity that had infected this platform, correct?"

"Yeah, that was it." Madila smiled again, "When it killed me. It was actually releasing my soul. It didn't have any use for a pure innocent soul, so the Shadow Man knew I'd be free to go out and find you. I did, while you were fighting it. I guess I got there soon enough because when it tried to go into the other Quarian, it instead took your body with my soul." It was confusing, to her even. "Well, when it was inside here. The Shadow Man said that, you would find the way to 'remove' him and then he was done."

"This 'Shadow Man' where is he?"

"I don't think he'll be coming back. He finished his mission." Lowering her head, she whispers, "I think he did… maybe he'll be back? I don't know."

Legion was curious, again. "If you are a soul. Then where will you go?"

"I don't know. I'm supposed to go somewhere, he said I'd know when we're done but I don't." She lowered her head, worriedly. "I'm afraid really."

Legion was going to ask another inquiry when she suddenly pitched her head. "Do you hear that sound?"

"No, we do not."

She slowly looked around. "I remember it. Relaxing, calm sound. Slow beating of mommy's heart. A safe, warm place. Where I was…" Somehow, she started walking off. "I know where I need to go. I need to go back to mommy."

Legion was not certain what this meant. However, he knew the rogue data was gone. The soul unit, also left soon after the 'noise' she heard. Legion began to reinitiate himself.

* * *

><p>Tali sighed leaning there looking at Legion. He was still out of it. He's been out of it for the longest time now. Well, okay not THE longest but, long enough. Every moment he was offline she wondered, what he was doing. If he was even aware? Strange how your mind wanders too when you're without anything to do.<p>

Tali stood up walking over to the unconscious Geth. Which she mused, was he unconscious? Was that even possible? Technically that's what happened to him the first time. When dealing with the Reaper IFF and all that, on that derelict Reaper.

There have been a lot of missions they shared. Tali, sat in a chair and recalled. "We have done a lot together Legion." She gave a sort of distant, appreciative smile. "You helped me out on the Flotilla, that was fun. We took down the Heretics and no offense, blowing up Geth is a real lot of fun." A nod, she shrugged back, "That jungle world… Keelah, that was fun." Lowering her head, she recalled. "You saved my life down there. I never really thanked you properly. I was still sort of worried, a Geth on the crew. It just felt so unnatural."

Looking back over. Tali soon looked at his form laying there all broken. "I hope you're okay. You're my best friend any more. I can't imagine how I'd ever replace you." Then, she closed her eyes, "Who am I kidding? I can't think that you could be replaced. Geth or not?"

Suddenly she heard him chirp. Tali stood looking down as Legion's lens turned on and he slowly started to get up, lifting his legs off the table and standing. When she stood there Legion looked down at her. For her, she felt like just hugging him. For Legion?

"Tali, we are pleased you a-," suddenly she just hugged him. Legion blinked. "This is a proximity infraction, yet was anticipated."

Tali felt his hands wrap around her back. A slight blush, and she pulled from him standing back and watching the Geth look on her. "Uh… right, I was just. Happy you were awake."

"Understood." Legion, turned to his surroundings. "We are also pleased to be aware once more."

When Legion walked around Tali she tried to stop him. "Legion! Wait, don't you want to rest for a while? There's still no telling how badly you were injured."

"We are self-aware of our injuries yet your concerns are noted. For now, we must talk to Shepard-Commander."

Tali seemed to follow rather close behind. "I don't think he's up for a lot of talking."

Mordin, was in the medical bay trying to figure out what and why he missed what he did with Seima. Seeing Legion he smiled. "Ah, welcome back online. How was your rest?"

"Was not rest. Was conflict with Kaireshi, entity from the vessel prior to our offline endeavor."

Mordin was stunned, as was Tali. The Geth tried to pass, but this time Mordin stopped him. "Wait, Legion? What has transpired?"

Legion, did not have time to make numerous reports. So instead, he said. "We were infected by the entity from the ship. When it was in us, the soul of the Quarian child was already within us. This, kept the entity trapped inside our platform while it was made vulnerable. We deleted it, and the child returned to her mother."

That said, Tali asked, "What are you talking about?"

"The 'Shadow Man' informed her she would know where she needed to go. I assume, that she is now done here. As well as this Shadow Man. This is irrelevant, I must file a report with Shepard-Commander."

Mordin seemed very confused. Which for him isn't easy. However, he asked, "Legion? Does any of this information truly seem a danger?"

Legion looked to Mordin. He did not understand. "Understandably, what happened to you is what it is. It happened to you. Shepard isn't really going to need to hear any of this, is he?"

Legion began to shift the data. "There was mention of the Old Machines?"

"Perhaps." Mordin, smiled back up. Cheering up again. "However right now I'm not entirely sure that this data needs to be shared with the Commander. In time, perhaps. Yet we'll be better off if you take your time, process the data and present it with proper justification."

This, Legion understood. "Yes, this is acceptable." Looking back, he turned to Tali who was confused too. "If that is all, could I request the company of Tali'zorah momentarily?"

Tali seemed to blink, "Oh? Well, sure. I could probably take some time to talk to you. What about?"

Legion's head pitched to Mordin however and he affirmed, "It would be more appropriate if we talked in private. Would you re-escort me to the AI Core?"

That was strange? Tali seemed to nod walking with him back into the AI Core. Mordin, looked down at Seima and slowly scanned her body with his Omni-tool. When he looked at the results, he whispered, "Returned to her mother." Looking down, he smiled. "Fascinating."

Legion, stood at his bed, and turned to Tali. "We have been in consensus for some time Tali."

Tali didn't know should that be a good thing, a bad thing? "Okay… what about?"

"Many things." Legion walked toward her. Then she found herself feeling uneasy as Legion looked at her. Just looking at her, scanning her. He did it before but this time, he was like he was admiring her. "We have realized we have put our platform in danger for Tali several times. Even before this matter."

Tali thought about that. "I suppose? Shepard has done the same thing."

"Yes." Legion, reached out taking Tali's hands. When he did, she stiffened swiftly. "However, Shepard-Commander is organic, we are not. These actions have never made complete comprehension, they have not computed properly. However, the more we search, begin to understand and then make consensus, were are only that more confused by these actions."

Tali strangely found it hard to look away from Legion now. Something in how his camera kept looking at her made her feel… special. Her face, he can see it. Like she wanted Shepard to. Yet he's a machine, that's the big difference. "Okay, so I confuse you. It's not that big a deal." A blush, she felt the gaze intensify, and she shied her eyes. "I mean organics and synthetics always have trouble understanding one another."

"We agree." Legion, then let her hands go and stood stiff. Erect. "We request that we spend time with Tali, outside of mission parameters."

This made her blink. From a strange, funny point of view she could have imagined that was something else. Yet a smirk and she just knew better. "Like, what exactly do you have in mind?"

That, Legion lowered his head. His eye shifting uneasily. Now, he took his hands and Tali noticed he was mimicking a nervous action. "We, we do not have enough data."

"What?" Tali frowned, but it was a mock frown. She was toying with the Geth now, "Okay so you bring me in here. Basically say you're confused by MY actions, and then you can't think of anything to do together? That's just sad Legion."

"There is not enough data to actions and activities to be shared between Geth and Creators. To offer you the best results in a time shared between each party equally."

Tali looked at him with a smirk though. "I get it."

"You do?" Legion tilts his head. "We did not think you would be so positive."

"Why not?" She gave a nod, "We're friends, and you in a way… kind of, almost died." She took a step, and said, "You want to spend more time together. You know? I could really use a friend. I've had a REALLY bad day too Legion." Shrugging, she pivots on her hip, holding it. This gesture, Legion followed into mimic. She however giggled and waved a hand, "Okay. Okay I've got it." Looking to Legion she said. "I plan to meet with Garrus, go to Illium and so on. However, what about afterwards? You and I share a Vid together?"

Legion recalls, "This was something you planned previously." Tali gave a nod. "Yes, that will be acceptable."

"Good, you pick what you want? I'll pick what I want. We'll meet a," Tali made quotes with her fingers to, "Consensus" when we get together again. I hope it's a lot of fun."

Legion's lens focused and then, he asked. "Are you aware of our desire for this meeting?"

"I said of course, Legion." A nod, she remarked, "We're going to have a great time. I just know it."

Leaving, Tali passed Mordin whom smiled, and waved her as she left. She seemed to be happier all of a sudden. Legion exits, and asks, "Professor Mordin?"

Mordin looked not from the study he was now doing. "What is it Legion? I have just begun a study on small infectious materials in the wounds Seima sustained. Most likely nothing, yet could be something if not studied."

Legion asked, a question that Mordin did not expect. "What would a Quarian find as a romantic gesture?"

Mordin at first didn't really attach the two words, Quarian and Romantic. Yet, when he did, his head shot up, and he turned off his console. "Legion! Research, not important! Romance IS important!" He suddenly began tapping at his Omni-tool, "I have pamphlets, digital readouts and numerous other such means to teach you…"

Legion's brow suddenly curved with concern. He was curious, did Mordin have some kind of inclination to his interest in Tali prior? No. That would not be plausible.

"Professor Mordin." Legion, raised his hands, to stop the Salarian. "We wish to invoke study. If Tali does not reciprocate we accept that outcome. However, we seek to offer a gift. A item of great value. Do you have any such item in mind?"

Mordin was able to smile. Then, he said, "I am certain we can find something. We merely must think like a Quarian and in turn, decide what would a Quarian desire most of all?"

To that, Legion began analysis.

"The Home World does not seem a viable option."

"Good start but must try to start smaller?" 

* * *

><p>Deep in space. A ship, slowly went from the next Mass Effect relay. Slowly stopping as the owner heard a humming.<p>

Jacohbe turned around with a twitch. "Crap, the boss is upset." He stood, tugging his collar. Then he opened the connection with his Omni-tool. "Yes…. Harbinger?"

Note: Wow a lot happened in one chapter. Yet, considering how much is left I'm not surprised. There is, should my notes (in my head) be correct, around 6 more chapters…. Perhaps 7? I'm not going to deny I could try and stretch things out but that's no fun. Also, have a few ideas for more pieces. One is a tragedy story for Tali/Shepard, and is very sad… The other is a rendition of the ME1 game, with Tali on Eden Prime. Other, inspired by a piece someone wrote, both the later also Tali/Shepard works. Well, for now expect more updates as I can provide them.


	8. Chapter 8

Mass Effect: Sacrificial Symptom

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to representation of Mass Effect, Mass Effect 2, EA Games and any other mass media trademarks within this fiction. All is represented within the context of private entertainment and the exchange of free ideals/entertainment. No attempts to falsely render said persons or members, fictitious or otherwise were intentional.

Note: This chapter is a very good one. The first real romantic gestures of our Geth-Cassanova. Though we'll see what happens when a Geth tries to romance a Quarian. Will it be beneficial or not? As well preparations of the biggest chapter yet.

~~~~~~ Chapter 8: Shattered Delicately~~~~~~

After all that had happened. The Hunley, Omega and otherwise severe stress that every member endured. Only one of them seemed un-affected by everything. Not one, little bit of this person seemed to be displeased or upset.

Grunt said strangely, "I'm bored. I wish I had something to kill."

Zaeed, puffed a cigar while the Krogan sat across from him. "So, why are you in my part of the ship anyway?"

"My room is unnatural."

"So are you?" Zaeed smirked, as he checked his cards. "Heh, damn near everyone on this ship is." Turning to the right, Jack narrowed her eyes. "You too chrome-dome."

Jack had to smirk. "Anyone else I'd skin them, but seeing you haven't folded yet so I can win all those creds, just keep it coming Scarface."

"Slut."

"Old-man!"

To that the only one not on edge, was now slamming his hand down. The Scottish speaking engineer (thanks to the people that told me. Swore someone said he was Irish.) Kenneth. "Hey! Enough of that crap! I told you all this is a nice, quiet and friendly game!" He tugged his collar seeing he had perhaps the three most volatile people here. "So, uh, why not continue, huh?"

Zaeed snarled, "Easy for you. You got all the god-damn credits."

Even Jack admits, "Which is pretty strange. Seeing how we've been playing only this long."

Kenneth gulped a little, "I'm sure it… well, you see." He turned to Grunt, "So how long's the Commander going to be on the Flotilla?"

Grunt had a smile. "Long enough to skin a human." He blinked, "Oh, that just slipped right out there. Your turn."

"…." Kenneth gulped again. "Might have been a bad idea…"

* * *

><p>Shepard's head still was throbbing. There was always a little something. Looking up, he saw the Admiralty board passing judgments and such in this private matter. They with the crew of the Hunley. The conversations switched a lot. There was the talk of Jacohbe and Antura. Seima, fought for her father's right to be named after his ship should it be accepted into the fleet… it wasn't easy, only after she asked if Shepard would be allowed to speak for her father had they agreed it was acceptable, they wanted him to be quiet it seemed. Shepard smiled recalling that trial where he got them to back the hell off Tali.<p>

Argh, and on that. He recalled that night too. Crap, Tali. She was here, behind him. She seemed to be there as support for him. He needed it and not the emotional. Literally, her hands were on his back as he swayed a little. He's going to be feeling this a long time. Shepard heard Seima make a request for the Hunley to be made into a non-personnel carrier, it was met with resistance. However, again when she made the request for Shepard the admiralty almost were united to not allow him to talk. The decision was the large Hunley would be a ship for Lifecropping, the work of growing their people's food stores. It sounded perfect, the large size of the ship will be useful and the lack of need for crew would be helpful, Seima and her team of just four were able to pilot the ship this far. Yet they will need more than just themselves so, talks were what to do. Somehow they decided to take crew from the four other vessels of pilgrimage youths and merge them among the five total ships. The working captains were thus to be made permanent adult captains with restricted political call for now, until they showed the stability to be respected captains. Seima, would be the leader of this five-ship crew. Her larger ship could carry the smaller ships, and even aid in fueling them. It would become a rather unique self-contained flotilla unit.

Seima was now honored as captain of the Hunley. Shepard was surprised but the Admiralty had no interest really in these ships. The next matter was a discussion on the data found on behalf of Vary'Ex. Which, ironically disappeared from the Hunley. No one so far was able to obtain knowledge what happened to them. Reeger himself said he had no information on this data. Which was a lie but the Admiralty board wouldn't benefit from the information. In fact, Shepard was still yet to see it. He had to eventually but the hangover was serving a cruel reminder.

In any such case. The meeting ended with minor discussions. Shepard wanted to get out of here and back to the Normandy ASAP but, sadly, it was prolonged. Admiral Korris caught him, tried to talk to him about the Geth incident on Omega. Then Garrel wanted to put his input on the Hunley incident. Korris wanted Jacohbe brought to justice for his crimes but it sounded less for the Quarians and more the Geth and then Garrel wanted him caught for interrogation. Easily enough Shepard told them both he'd capture Jacohbe if possible, but likely not. They would know this full well enough and accept the decision when it came.

Peeling away Shepard left in a hurry. Tali, who was speaking with her aunt on the board followed soon after. "Shepard?" He turned, and she smirked. "Oh, I get it. Something isn't agreeing with you?"

Even in his helmet his eyes can be seen. How bad they looked. Bloodshot, tired eyes. A bit queasy even. "Laugh it up, Tali."

"I am. Inside, I'm giggling up creds," A smile and she followed her commander toward the doors. "So tell me? What all did the two other Admirals talk to you about?"

"Politics and the desire to further them." A sigh, he admits. "I'm not looking forward to the Reapers. Only because those two idiots are the ones I need to convince what the hell we're fighting for."

Tali only smiled a deeper smile. "You'll do it. Shepard, you've always had a silver tongue."

"Thanks." Still, he stopped at the airlock saying, "Won't help me keep this feeling I'm going to vomit in my suit back."

Tali had only one response. "Thanks Shepard. I really needed to think about that."

A smile, and the Commander warned. "You didn't seem so worried last night if I remember correctly, which is funny since then it would have been on you seeing you were laying on me."

"Oh." She blushed, recalling that. "You remember? Well, uh." She seemed embarrassed. Yet he set a hand on her shoulder giving her a light chuckle. A smile, she just gave him a nod. "Well, I was glad to help. Shepard."

"You did. A lot." His appreciation showed from behind his visor. "Thank you so much for last night."

* * *

><p>Mordin rubbed his chin as he allowed his machines to work on analysis of the strange infectious material from Seima. Usually he'd be working on the same subject. Yet at this time, he was on the Extranet skimming over fifty different resources.<p>

"Sad to say study on Quarian romances are very, very low in retrospect. So few Quarians culturally open to romance any more." Yes, and with that. He tapped his chin. "Could be possibly a secretive courtship. One devoted only inside Quarian cultures."

Legion, who was also here. Had also found little to no information. "We assume that is unlikely. Perhaps, the Creators do not follow romantic involvements any longer?" Looking over he gave a slight furl of his brow flaps. "It could be they no longer give to such followings. Since they are devoted to the Flotilla it may be that the Creators work via constant Pilgrimage and consideration via genetic diversity. This is a surmised reasoning to the Pilgrimage itself."

"Ah, yes." Mordin smiled up. "No longer time to romance. They work on pairing within the ships, most likely to newest member to other, though I am almost certain arranged marriages do not take place. Least, not in how I recognize." He thought for a moment. Tapping his chin Mordin found the conversation and discussion rather relaxing. "What if much like other cultures romances are diverse to each partnering? Would be, that certain actions vote highly and others lowly.' To that, he exclaimed, "With this we know Tali'zorah has an interest in Commander Shepard and so, if you seek to seduce her. Than I shall…"

"No." Legion looked at him after his words. "We seek not to seduce. We seek to be accepted, allowed further relations with between platforms. This is not an attempt to mate. We seek unity, consensus of one another." To make his point, he placed his hands together and looked to them, admittedly telling, "Emotional cohesion."

"I see." Mordin smirked. "Fascinating. Right, my apologies. Used to Organic needs. Synthetic, is more pure and far more direct. Yet far more difficult to surmise." To this Mordin walked around his table. "What I was getting to was to say, let us think like Shepard."

"We have made a number of analysis of Shepard and his persona. This, all part to the whole. We understand his morals are high, desires high and loyalties severely high. He accepts loss but does all in power to differ exaggerated losses. His actions are based upon the bettering of all life not just his own kind, a difference between most every other species. He finds that life is a massive cohesion and that we are all meant to in turn, work as the one. Not however as a hive but as…" Legion began to twitch his flaps. This, was difficult. "We find Shepard is far too intricate a specimen to study."

"Indeed…. Another dead end, exhilarating!" Mordin enjoyed this challenge. Pacing, he began to ponder. "If not find solution in Shepard what about Tali? What do we know of Tali'zorah Vas Normandy?"

Legion also paced and much like Mordin seemed to mimic his demeanor. Mordin had a smile knowing why, it's the Geth evolutionary ability to learn by assimilation. Still, Legion began, "If our processes meet a similar end? Tali, is made of similar desires. However she also is a Quarian. Her wishes are to enjoy life she can not. To in ways be able to indulge in activities and similar actions as normal alien species like yours. This is common and has led to a number of Quarians loosing themselves to these desires."

Mordin gave a slight frown. "What kinds of desires?"

"Ingestion of protein based substances suitable for Quarians, 'Meats' as they were. However it is noted the alien tissue can be very hard to digest it takes optimum preparations are difficult. To keep the substance at a minimal infection hazard for Quarians is one task, then properly preparing to ensure it does not serve gastral inflations or other such faults in their systems."

"I see." Mordin smiled this sounded interesting. "Perhaps such a food item is a good gift? Yet how would we prepare? Could it be delivered in such a condition? Would it alter or cause difficulty for the mission? All these things, we must consider. Would be imprudent to make such a meal and find it was cause of harm." A frown, he admits. "That would be counter-productive to your goals."

"Agreed." Legion was already in research. "From our analysis. Such meals can be prepared in a sterile environment, set into a proper dishing unit and thus served within another sterilized environment. We believe the best region to serve Tali'zorah would be either within a sterilized room, or other such setting."

Mordin can think of only one place. "The Medical Bay would offer the best chance…. Hmm, would mean need to inform Chakwas…" He rubbed his neck. "I am not certain if that is wise, yet. She may not hold too many hard feelings."

"What would Chakwas hold in regards to this platform or Tali in negativity?"

"Oh, not you." Mordin frowned again. "More a personal matter…. Mm, never mind! Onto other issues?"

"Agreed." Legion lowered his head. "The consumption of her meal would be applicable of drunkenness. Most commonly the alien proteins, ailitive cells and so on would not harm Tali. Yet would cause a dulled sense commonly effecting the body for a few hours should the food be prepared properly. This can be done easily. We can prepar the food as needed."

"You can?" Mordin asked. "How? You are not skilled in food making, are you?"

Legion seemed to flip his brow curiously. "We can learn with Vid footages, as well data. However if preferred we may ask Cook Harkin fo-."

"Understood!" Mordin, had a frown. "Would be better did it yourself. Surprised Harkin still cooking… would deem recipes very ill-advised."

Legion soon began to show his studies. "We have concluded this constitutes 'dinner and a movie' within human dating culture. With these acts we are given a heighten chance of success."

However, someone spoke up. A woman that had been cloaked for some time. Kasumi the Thief, "You can't win a girl over with just a nice meal and a bad movie." Legion and Mordin pause and began making excuses at least Mordin did. He tried to say these were all about research for a possible project of study. Kasumi waved a hand saying, "Yeah, yeah. I get it." A smile, and she walked around Mordin standing at Legion her hands behind her back. "You know? A gift wouldn't be a bad idea."

"This was the meal we assumed. However, is there another alternative?"

Kasumi said, factly. "Flowers? Chocolates?" However. She frowned, "Wait, Quarians can't smell so that would probably be a bad idea and I wonder if they even make chocolates for Quarians." Grabbing her chin she frowned, "Wow, I think I see why you're having so many problems."

"Affirmative."

Mordin, asked with interest. "Your interests in this matter? What are they, if I may be so bold?"

Kasumi answered by turning on her hip and giving a slight glare. "My 'interest' is in Tali. She's a sweetheart and I don't want her getting hurt. It's bad enough Shepard plays her strings all the time. If she can meet a nice guy…. Machine…." She frowned to Legion who was tilted at the neck, looking at her curiously. So much she smiled. "This one right here might just do the trick. He's so damn cute."

Pinching his 'cheek' Kasumi told them. "I figure it's at least worth a shot. I can't imagine it will ever happen again in history."

Mordin smirked though. "Possibly? Is worth trying. Still… much to do, can not do everything though." Looking to Legion he admits, "This falls greatly on you. Hopefully it will go well?"

Legion looked down. "Agreed."

When Mordin left, Kasumi asked, "Where are you headed?"

"To talk to Chakwas." Mordin, coughed into his hand. "Will discuss use of her lab. I'm certain she'll allow it. Most definitely. Perhaps, can charm her if needed?" A frown, he started tapping his Omni-tool, "Will read on human relationship cues and so on, in elevator."

Kasumi watched him leave. Then she asked, softly, "You're really trusting him with your love life Legion?" Looking over Legion just gave a nod. "Wow, you're either really desperate, or really clueless?"

Legion's flaps twitch. "We assume both are viable answers to romancing Quarians." He nods, however. Trying to reaffirm her opinion. "Yes, for this platform those both offer optimum response."

* * *

><p>The shuttle returned with Shepard, Tali and Garrus. The others from the Quarian people would suffer the issue of discussing politics. Shepard happily let them. Tali seemed pretty pleased with herself too, as just moments ago she asked about Illium on the shuttle. Shepard had no issues in fact he seemed, relieved. It was some how a little troubling. Tali found Shepard leaving to talk to Miranda soon after. Miranda was standing at the cockpit waiting for him, perhaps something about the mission to come?<p>

Miranda spoke with slight intrigue, "You wanted to see me Commander?"

Tali was stunned. He did? Why?

"Yes, I want you to differ my credits among the away team, try around a couple thousand or so credits." Miranda herself was uncertain to why, but took this as an order. "We're going to Illium to gather supplies and I'm making a ship order. Enjoy the time on Illium this might be the last good time we have for a while."

Miranda left, and Tali came beside Shepard slightly worried. "Shepard? Is something the matter?"

Shepard looked back with a light smile. "Well, I just thought the team needs some relaxation and you said you wanted to see Illium. I just figured two birds with one stone?"

Tali shook her head. Not likely, Shepard had another reason. Garrus even noticed, and he spoke roughly, "You sure that's it Commander? We're not going to be toyed around here, are we?"

Shepard looked back. Seeing his friends truly worried. Shepard stood tall and firm, his eyes bare a bit of weight. "This next mission is going to be a lot harder than I originally thought. I was looking over schematics and it's a large facility. We're going to need the entire team broken into groups, and they will need to be at their best. I know how it sounds, but I know what I'm asking and it's not that high. Please, follow me."

That, gave Tali the time to cross her arms and say, "You knew we'd follow you no matter what Shepard."

Garrus even made the comment, "Shepard, we followed into the Collector base, and Illos we'd follow you straight into hell if you asked. So don't you worry."

Walking past Shepard, Garrus did not hear… but Tali did. She heard him whisper just a little under his breath, "That's what I'm afraid of."

Tali looked, but kept walking. What was he afraid of? That he's asking them to walk into hell? That seemed… rather strange. Yet perhaps she hadn't put much merit on what has been said. The Elder Kin, Jacohbe and the Shadow Man. To her they were mythological words all meaning someone wanted to mess with the minds of others. She was not a religious person in fact none of the Quarians held religion as highly any longer. They were an ancestral people and now without the home world, they were lost.

Still, Shepard's words haunt her as she stood at the elevator. If he were afraid, could… hell, be real? Only such a threat as that made her think he might be afraid.

Then again this was Shepard he would pull them through.

The Normandy was headed toward this city port. Illium offered a great many thing. Things that Omega could never truly oblige. It was a cleaner place and so often enough felt safer, but that is far from the truth. There was always danger and even in a place so clean, it lingered.

Even if that were the case? IT was relaxing. Legion and Mordin, met in his office once more. Kasumi came shortly after with an unexpected someone. Dr. Chakwas smiled back to Mordin, as he turned his eyes a little embarrassed. Kasumi on the other hand was able to giggle under her palm, while the two were obviously interested it's Mordin whom chose to keep the distance.

Legion requested though, pleased by Mordin on this excuse, for data. "We are aware should this matter be private. However, there are now three others outside of the two initial members of the relationship involved. We need data as to why this has transgressed?"

Kasumi answered rather blatantly, "You can't do it yourself?"

"Understood." Legion soon lowered his flaps, with his head hanging a little.

"Oh, don't feel so bad Geth-cakes, I didn't mean to upset you." Kasumi pats his cheek. "I just was sort of teasing."

"We are still not able to comprehend this fascination with teasing and toying with your allies. It seems, to us? To be a negative action."

Kasumi however wanted to explain it. Mordin, beat her telling, "Well, teasing helps with stress. Also, plays on emotions. Between two good friends it is known the actions, and words are merely a diversion. What is best to know is the use. In context, you can find it most enjoyable and relieves a number of negative emotional stigmata."

Legion did not even remotely comprehend, yet he'd let that play out later. Instead, he worked to a new consensus via Geth. His information and data became one of the most sought so far. His people were easily attracted to the information and data being uploaded. Legion kept much of his emotional data private yet findings on his emotional segments gave insight to themselves. The Geth were in constant buzz within his data upload, so much a consensus had been made should he be able to explore his feelings within the crew of the Normandy? He however was not aware this consensus had baring on his actions. Instead, he ignored it. His mind was set on how he will act.

The next thing was every member broke apart. Shepard, took to the bar at Illium where he was met with Zaeed, Grunt and Thane. What a fun group here. The Matriarch of the bar though, a Krogan/Asari soon appeared and her smile to Shepard was always most inviting. In honesty, Shepard rather liked her compare to all the other bar folk.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite human customer?" The Matriarch had a rather nice smile, and pretty face. Least he believed. "Here for a few drinks?" Her voice, also more gritty and somehow fitting the personality behind it.

"What made you think anything other than that?" Shepard asked with a sly smile, "Unless, you're asking because you WANT more than me buying a drink?"

"You wish, Commander." Her smirk and Shepard sighed, happily. "Miss me that much?"

"I missed a voice of reason." He said, simply. Then a nod he sat there asking, "Whatever you got to spare, make it plus three."

The matriarch looked over Zaeed, Thane and Grunt. "Well, you brought a whole bunch of people this time. I'm shocked. You know I don't go that way." To which, he smiled but she winked, "I'll just get you your drinks, handsome."

Shepard sat there frowning as Zaeed cringed, "What?"

"Bloody Krogan and Asari make some ugly kids, Shepard. Yet that one? Gah."

Shepard coughed pulling himself to another seat, two away from Zaeed. "Sorry, Zaeed."

"What're ya-ah!" Zaeed was surrounded by a biotic field, and tossed on his back roughly. There, the Matriarch stood smiling and arms crossed. "Ooh, baby… I think I'm in love."

The Matriarch grinned a little, with some disdain, "Yeah, that's what they all say. What a kick in the quad."

* * *

><p>Tali and Garrus were together this time. Garrus was somewhat excited. For the most part Tali was spending a lot of time with Legion. To have a day with her, without Legion, Shepard, The Normandy, and who knows what else was on that Quarian mind? That offered him the best chance to finally start trying to let her know, he cared. Not just that he cared, but that he REALLY cared.<p>

Tali stopped at a kiosk, "Look! They sell new grade tech!" Her eyes were sparkling a little as she began to browse. "Oh! Garrus! Look!"

Garrus came over asking, "What?"

"Look! They have a game based on the Citadel! Lead Commander Shepard as he…"

"We were there Tali." He smiled, asking, "You really want to relive that?"

Tali sighed a little. "Sometimes?"

Garrus had to look at her. Obviously, she got excited for another reason. A frown and he had to ask, "What is it Tali?"

"Nothing." A smile, she began to browse. "Wait, look at this. It looks like a repair protocol for a combat drone. You know, I could probably see if it's compatible with Legion."

To that, Garrus raised a brow. "Wouldn't that be better for him to figure out?"

"Maybe." She shrugged, but looked up. "What do you think is a good gift for a Geth?" That, hurt. He winced a little. Mandibles clicking. "What's wrong Garrus?"

"Aww, nothing." Garrus looked back. Then he asked, "Well, what about…" he skimmed the kiosk. "I suppose maybe a data-retrieval program. That way if he did get knocked out least he could be downloaded or something to the Normandy. That would be good, wouldn't it?"

Tali smiled a little. "That would be a good gift… okay, so that's two down. I need…" she sighed a little, "Keelah, why is it so hard to buy people gifts?"

Garrus finally had to ask, as that sounded weird. "Why are you spending your credits to buy the others gifts?"

"Because, that's what I wanted to do. I really don't need anything." A shrug, she admits. "My friends on the Normandy should get something. I can't get them all something… this time, but my close friends. I want to get them something special."

To that Garrus smiled, so THAT was it? She's on a gift hunt. Here he thought… stupid Garrus! She'd never, duh. "Okay, okay… okay, so who else is there?"

Tali thought, "I want to get Kenneth and Gabby something really nice, since I work with them all the time. Jack though she's a bit of a nutcase, I really like her and she's actually pretty sweet to me. Kasumi definitely I need to buy her something nice. There is Mordin, I have an idea on him. Chakwas might be hard but I was debating something if I can find it." Then lastly… "Then there is you but, you can't know."

"Huh." A smile and Garrus gave a nod. "Tell you what when you see something nice for me? You just go ahead and tell me when to leave."

Excitement was restored to the Quarian and she said, "Good. I was worried I'd have to try and sneak it around you or something." Though, she saw… "Okay, Garrus. You need to walk away now."

Garrus frowned, "Huh?"

"Now!"

"Gah!" Garrus left, and she ran to another kiosk. When she came back, Garrus asked, "What was all that about?"

"Nothing." A cough, she hid something in a concealed container. "So, I need to make a trip to the ship, but after that…"

Garrus smiled peaking around her, "You know I AM taller than you."

"Stop!" Tali ran off giggling, the Turian chasing. "You said you wouldn't peek!"

"No! I said, I'd leave when you bought it. I never said a thing about peeking!"

* * *

><p>Miranda and Jack were glaring at one another. Jacob, was with Miranda but Samara had stuck with Jack. Shepard made it clear he wanted to the least two people in a group. He wasn't playing around. Maybe, all this insane stuff of late has affected him? Even so, Miranda and Jack were both hands on the same Kiosk.<p>

Miranda, politely asks, "Jack, can you please go somewhere else? I was here first."

"Bitch to the choir, cheerleader." A smirk and Jack told her. "I'm just here to see if they have any good clothes for sell. Other than the excuse for clothing Cerberus offers out, Miranda."

Having said that, Miranda snarled a little. "You little…"

However shocking to them all, Samara suddenly walked over and raised her fist biotic energy a glow. Her fisk broke the Kiosk and she, stepped back.

Jacob asked, "Samara? What were you thinking?"

"Simply that this matter would have grown much more destructive to those nearby. I acted as best I could with the limitations of my code. Since I could not harm my team mates, I needed to stop the fight before others were involved." She smiled, however. "That, and it felt good after hearing Jack complain about how great a lay, Zaeed is."

Jack's eyes grew gigantic, "Y-you-you!"

Samara told her then, as she walked past rather slow, methodical. "It's not part of my code to keep secrets, Jack. I am not a 'priest' after all, like you said."

Jack glared back as Miranda had a smile. "Not a word, Miranda. Not a word."

Miranda had a big grin though. Jack left growling out toward Samara whom did not care. Jacob, he had a bit of a smile himself. "So, Jack and Zaeed?"

Miranda asked, "Do you think the two are serious? Or is this robbing the cradle… or, the grave?"

Jacob whispered to himself, "I could believe it about either of those two. They're both freaking insane."

"They do compliment one another. The one has the ability to act brash the other brasher." A smile, Miranda turned to Jacob whom, sighed back. "You know? We should give it another chance."

"Not going to happen." Jacob shook his head walking off. She was going to ask why, but he said, "I learned my lesson."

Miranda asked while chasing after the other Cerberus operative, "What's that supposed to mean?"

* * *

><p>A shuttle landed outside the common port areas of Illium. One of the Asari women working here turned up seeing it. There were no scheduled landings here? Walking over she asked, as the driver door opened up, "Who are you? What are you doing here?"<p>

The driver was a tall, red-suited Quarian. Jacohbe, pulled out his beret putting it atop his helmet. "None of your business girl."

The Asari woman snapped back, "Excuse me, sir? I don't think you realize just what you're getting yourself into." She, stood with a fist clenched and a minor biotic glow. "I'm not just some kid you can go around bullying. I work for Illium Security."

However, the other person in the shuttle pulled up and began to come over. Another Asari and she was fairly attractive. Even the security officer noticed her fairly lovely figure, the strange look she had about her in all black attire. Long, silk gloves that slowly strolled her chin, and made the security guard loose her concentration.

"Minerva, really?" Jacohbe was checking his Omni-tool, "Can't you wait even for a little while?"

Minerva as she was called gave a smile. "Not always." To that, she pulled the Asari's lips to her own. It's but a kiss, but the sheer sensation met a number of odd feelings. First the guard felt… great, and lulled into this kiss. Then her eyes grew wide and black veins followed from her eyes. When it was but seconds past the guard pulled away grabbing at her throat as her body began to dissolve, and shift. Dust fell from her very skin before in moments the guard fell as but ash.

Minerva sighed leaning back, licking her lips. Then she told Jacohbe, "She had a lover. Thomas a human… she was thinking about marrying him, soon."

"Mhm, and?" Jacohbe lowered his arm seeing the mess. "Keelah Minerva, do you have to make such a mess?"

Minerva, gave but a shrug. "It will dispose soon enough. So tell me, who is my target? Oh elder brother?"

"Ill-advised to speak to me so easily and freely, sister." He almost hissed. Jacohbe stepped closer to her, and latched her neck. Yet her smile played as she felt his fingers sink into her neck. "Hmph, you like that don't you?"

Minerva's eyes played on his features. "Only with you my sire. Strongest of our kind." She raised a brow, "Which, I still ponder how you came to be. From lowly general of our forces to that of the leader of our race… most unexpectedly."

Jacohbe hissed as his grip loosened, and she smiled. Tossing her off the car her laughter angered him more as he turned kicking the dust. Walkig off. Minerva laughed deeper as she followed him. "Oh how angry you get. When someone plays with you so."

Glaring he warned, "I've no time for games woman. If not the fact I needed you I'd have disposed you myself!"

"Mmm, and like Kaireshi?" She asked with bemusement. "How, oh ever did you learn of his demise?"

Jacohbe glared down as they walk. Recalling Harbinger… he did not seek to let on. So he told her. "The Abysmal gave me powers and perceptions you could never understand."

"The Abysmal, a power that far surpasses all our kind. A legend almost as dire as that the Reapers play." Jacohbe snapped his head back, and she passed strolling her arm over his shoulder. "Merely talking about the similarities."

Jacohbe glared on as her taut form strobe past him. His eyes wander. Jacohbe tugged his collar before snarling out, "If it weren't for how useful you've been, I'd have killed you."

"Liar."

"…." Jacohbe cursed under his breath before kicking a crate. She knew damn well he'd never kill her. The only female of his kind with them now, it would be stupid to. Well, least for now. Sort of.

The reasoning part of his mind fell apart as soon her hips began to swivel down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Every shop serves a purpose on Illium. Most people will only get to go so far from the trade centers near port. Hailing a cab though, shoppers can go to a number of places. That was what Legion, Mordin, Kasumi and stranger of all Dr. Chakwas were doing. Driven to a small area of shopping the Geth seemed to head the front. Onlookers made comments about the Geth, it is hard to believe one is walking around. Onlookers would stare, some seemed to make whispers to their companions, but everyone here knew if it was walking around it wasn't exactly a danger. Mordin however was well aware staying close to Legion may be a good idea just in case.<p>

There had to be something Legion could obtain. The 'meat' he acquired early. However, he was not yet prepared to leave. In his utmost programming a meal, Vid and other matter would equal the best chances for success. Even so, Kasumi had her eyes out for a lot of things, and had a bag full of nice items though never had she used the credits given out by Shepard. Her discount was of the self-service program.

Chakwas had her own line of credits, even though Mordin requested numerous times warning should she need something. He seemed overly willing to be kind, assumingly the issue before had him on edge. They had a great working relationship should a personal one arise? Mordin easily knew the faculties of this.

Even so, the group stopped abruptly as Legion scanned a sign. His sensor blinking before entering the store. When he entered though the owner seemed to cry out in alarm. Mordin came rushing in to see the Quarian man ducking behind the counter.

Mordin jumped in between the man and Legion as he was brandishing a shotgun, perhaps meant for the Geth intruder? "Stop! Desist! This, is our Geth!"

The Quarian snarled, "Only good Geth is a dead one! Don't give me that crap!" He aimed toward Mordin but, well, Kasumi popped in with a sweet, kind smile. "Uh, huh, hi?"

Kasumi disarmed him with the smile, then with a hand to the shotgun, pulling the barrel down and out of his hands. "Hi! So, my friends and myself were just browsing. Is that too much to ask?"

The Quarian glared back at her with his shotgun now as she removed the thermal clips. "I'm not sure I like you."

"You just have to let me grow on you." Kasumi did flirt, a stroll of her fingers on her chest to even make the Quarian turn down. A light snicker, and she brushed those same fingers up under her hood making the poor Quarian follow. Obviously, there's a lot of ways to disarm people. Especially while she leaned on the counter asking, "Do you sell any good items for Quarians?"

The man had to scoff. "Of course! That's what this store is, human!" He stood tall, erect and began to tell her. "This is the only Quarian store on Illium. I call it, 'Kaireshi 'Nyoti'. That means, "Hungering Touch Collection."

To that Mordin gave word. "Kaireshi? That means, which of these?"

Looking back the Quarian told him, simply. "Kaireshi is a name for a spirit of the old world. It means 'Hungering Touch' there are legends of many kinds like it, across the universe." He looked to his side, pulling out a data-pad, "Here, I have this data-story it tells of numerous old stories of supernatural creatures. I was always fascinated with them, like the Kaireshi." To which, he opened a tab showing the picture of a large jellyfish. Strangely enough, Mordin did not see any resemblance to the monster they met. "Lore was the Kaireshi hungered on the Quarian migrations and in time grew so fat he gave flesh. Though when he did not eat he was invisible, or legends keep telling. You'd have to read all that to really understand."

Mordin now asked, with his eye narrowed on that data-story. "This means that you named your store, after a monster? Was not best choice, perhaps?"

That learned Mordin a glare, then toss of the man's hand. "Bah! You know nothing. IT attracts Quarian people. They know the words and come in talking. In fact, I had a Quarian woman with a Turian, a while back curious about the name too." He thought, "Yeah, Tali'zorah I believe?"

Legion's head turned back from the small device he was looking over. "Tali'zorah vas Normandy?"

"I didn't get her ship and all, I was just pleased to meet another Quarian. I see them a lot, yet seldom do they give me such a talk. She almost sounded like she believed in the Kaireshi, which was comical."

Mordin, asked with some confusion. "IF you do not believe? Why name your store? Or, rather, why have these data logs, information on old myths and legends? If not superstitious?"

How that was asked, the Quarian gave a shrug before crossing his arms. Leaning on his hip, the Quarian's eyes bare a slight distain. "Why do Turians name their ships after famous landmarks, and Humans name their ships after famous wars? There are, but a hand full of reasons we do what we do. I liked the old legend and used it. Still, that was a time long back. Do you want to buy something or not?"

Still, Mordin had his reservations. Legion on the other hand had been scanning over everything. There were items from Quarian worlds that long past were forgotten. Somehow, it was almost like revisiting his own history too.

Kasumi asked, "Hey, uh? Mr. Shopkeeper? I don't see a Kiosk."

"I don't use them." The owner shook his head, then motioned to his shelf. "I make all transactions here. If you don't like it, you can leave."

Kasumi rubbed her neck. "Huh, well that is a first in some time now."

"Deal with it."

"Grouchy, I see?"

The Quarian glared on her. Kasumi and her cuteness was no longer of value. Still, he asked, "If you know the Quarian girl from earlier, do you know about the rave?"

This, caused Mordin to frown. "I sense a troubling revelation here?"

The Quarian shook his head. "Nothing major it's just that she and the Turian were looking for something exotic. Another Quarian with her Turian boyfriend, or least I think that is what he was? I know he liked her a lot, they hung out at that bar over at the Illium port, anyway. They mentioned the Rave and that Tali girl seemed interested, she took the Turian with her to do some dancing, if I'm not mistaken?" A shrug though, he admits, "I'm not really sure it was wise. I hear they were going to have Dallis there a pretty strong narcotic. It however has a high fatality rate on account it causes severe fevers. Not recommended with Quarians though I hear the highs are incredibly worth the risks."

Mordin knew well the drug. That worried him. Looking to Chakwas he asks, "Would be prudent that Legion makes it to the Normandy, however? I feel a medical aid at this rave could be of interest as well?"

Chakwas was still a little surprised, written on her face was the absolute worry. "Tali knows better. I'm almost certain she'd be wiser than that?"

Mordin admits, "Does seem out of place. Could be, she went for other reasons? Still, wish to go. Make sure. Would accompany?"

Chakwas gave a smirk, "My, Mordin? I almost want to think you're asking ME out on a date."

"W-what?"

Kasumi smirked a bit. "Go! I'll keep an eye on Legion. I can help him with the meal too, so be gone." Mordin went to ask where this Rave was but Kasumi points to a poster. Taking it, the doctors left. Kasumi now turned and saw Legion's lens opening widely at something, his flaps twisting very strangely.

"What is it?"

Legion, turned only to say. "A perfect item to request for Tali'zorah."

Kasumi looked and then she asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Kasumi can't help, but ask, "Why?"

"It is her."

That, made the Thief ask, easier, "Why do you say that?"

Legion, turned to Kasumi. His lens slowly shifts to her eyes and face, across her features. "It is. We know."

Right, okay… Kasumi sighed asking, "You have enough creds?"

"We do not. However, we must acquire this item. It is perfect."

"Right, I got you." With that, she smiled before asking, "You want me to get it for you?"

Legion turned to the Quarian who was glaring at them. Obviously, hating him. Legion told Kasumi. "No. We wish to obtain it for ourselves. We will talk to the owner."

Legion, left to speak to the owner. An attempt to haggle came about. However, the moment Legion attempted, the Quarian shot him down. He REFUSED to sell the item less than sticker price, to a Geth. There was hostility in the Quarian's voice. Even so, Legion tried on. Yet he was rejected all on what he was. When it was obvious nothing would change this. Legion, turned to Kasumi who seemed disappointed. Even so, Legion left with Kasumi close behind.

Legion was slightly dishovled, until Kasumi asked, "Is this going to cheer you up?"

Legion turned with a slight alarm, as his flaps shift with worry, concern. "Kasumi! This will not end well!"

"Relax, I paid him what he deserved for it. Besides, we run now we'll get far enough away!" Running, Legion chased chirping after her. Obviously not for her decision but willing to take the item all the same.

The Owner came out screaming but they were gone, and he held the single credit chit as he entered back in his store. This entire time driving him insane… how could his night get any worse, really?

Luck so had it? A tall red Quarian and his Asari friend entered the store behind him. When he turned, he felt the chill in the air. Which was strange for his suit. Then the red Quarian asked, "Those people who just left here, do you know where they were headed next?"

At first the Quarian was entitled to tell them both to get the hell out of his store, but then he saw the Asari changing color, slowly a pale blue. When he did, he started making a shaky step back. With that, Jacohbe smiled inwardly. "You know…?"

Before the Quarian can run, Jacohbe raised his hand forming his red biotic over the Quarian. When the shop keep was pulled back, Jacohbe grabbed his throat snarling lowly, "What did those people want? Where did they go? Your pitiful mortal life rides on this answer!"

The Quarian gasped and grasped to the hand on his throat. Glaring, he tried to spit at the other Quarian, who he knew was not so. Then, Jacohbe tossed the owner to the Asari. She smiled before pulling away the visor, and leaning in for a kiss.

Seconds later the deathly ash came from the helmet that clunked on the ground. A sigh, the woman said, "There's some Tahrongi leaves burning in those incense balls. Seems, that according to legend the Ardakt-Yakshi are allergic to them." A smile, she crossed her arms. "Which seeing I'm the one that started that little curse? I'm also the same. Very entertaining this one was."

Glaring though, Jacohbe slammed a fist on the counter. "Information I can actually use?"

Minerva gave but a nod, and smiled to him. "It seems there is a Rave that several are attending. Would that be a good place to look for this Commander Shepard you're after?"

He had no idea. Jacohbe snarled before waving a hand. Kicking the suit of cold dust. "No idea. It is a better chance though than I had before. Let's hurry, I've less patience here."

* * *

><p>The Rave was somewhere private and hidden. Under a number of the less popular factory areas. This special place offered things few Quarians got to enjoy. Lights, excitement and noise all shown before Tali as she walked inside. Here, she originally was with another Quarian and her Turian friend, yet they disperse quickly arriving and Tali watched all the many strobe lights with such excitement. Colors flashing all around them to beats of songs that had no words only, beat.<p>

"Keelah, Garrus! Look at this place!" She'd always enjoyed these kinds of things. The Wards back when the Citadel was what it was, the clubs where people used to meet. Somehow, it always made her feel better. It was like life on the Flotilla. Though, she also knew it was not the same. Her world and this one were very different. Tali understood, that living in a place where everyone was together is not the same as this.

Garrus grew rather worried though. Tali was acting out of her norm. First, running off looking for gifts for everyone? Then this desire to try and try going to a place like this? He had to get her to calm down. Yet as he tried, Tali reached around grabbing his hand. "What?"

Tali smiled in her way, eyes shinning out in her helmet. "Let's dance!"

"WHAT?"

"Come on! You have to know how to dance." Tali even teased, "Archangel?"

Garrus was dragged out to the dance floor. Sadly, he was rusty as you can get in dancing. The beats these songs had were fast, and free. More than once he got the feeling he's just going to smash up against some one. Garrus watched though as Tali danced and shockingly, she's moving rather spirited. Her arms over her head, her head tossing left to right. She surrendered to the music incredibly fast. Seeing it was such a strange music to him, he had no idea what to do. She just seemed to fit in hips jerking with a lower rhythmic beat while her head threw to the other higher pitch. Having never danced to this music, he watched her for a while before getting disturbed.

Garrus, snapped at Tali. "Tali?" She did not respond as the beat grew faster and she began throwing her form to the sound. A wince, and he snatched her wrist making her stop and turn. Tali's heavy breathing gave him some kind of nerve, so he begged, "Tell me what the hell is going on?"

Tali's eyes looked at him with some confusion. Yet when his eyes scanned hers for answers, she closed them to shrug it off. "I just wanted to find something good. That's all?"

Garrus asked, "What? What do you mean something good?"

"Something… different, maybe?" She lowered her head. "I wanted to see what this was like. A place without all the other things. The Normandy, and all."

Garrus got the idea. Finally, he asked, "Do you want to find someone new?"

Tali looked up worried. "I don't know…?"

Garrus, crossed his arms frowning at that. His eyes were curved with worry. "This isn't the right place for that Tali. You deserve better than the people that frequent these places."

With a smile, Tali said. "I doubt they are all that bad."

Suddenly, she heard a human laughing, as he bumped into Garrus. "You flippin' took how many of those pills?"

The Turian with him, shook his head. In a red armor, and having a red hooded hat on his head, he told the human. "Whoa, I dunno, enough? Heh-he, man. I'm feelin' good!"

"I know, right! Just be careful I hear you can die if you take them like, that many. Since the fever kicks in and stuff."

"Really? FAR OUT MAN! Ha-hah!" The duo, stumbled on the floor dancing with random women.

To that, Tali crossed her arms narrowing her eyes to the smiling Garrus. "That doesn't prove your point." Then, she turned toward a booth, "Though, I do think I would like to sit down, you want to order us some drinks Garrus?"

Garrus gave a nod. "Okay, I'll do that. You just wait over there. Don't go dancing with strangers, okay?" He raised a finger as she began to protest, "Up-up! No!"

Tali grinned, he was a good friend. "Okay, just hurry back."

Going to the booth. Tali sat alone. There she groaned hanging her head. It was a dumb idea dancing here to try and get someone's attention. Like anyone would ever even…

"I noticed your dancing." Tali looked up to the Asari sitting with her. A slight flush in Tali's cheeks, she rubbed her hands looking away. She was a very beautiful Asari. "By the way, my name's Minerva." Minerva leaned in with a wicked, playful grin. "I didn't get your name?"

Tali, gave it in slight rushed passing. Though Minerva knew all too well the girl's name. After all that's why she is sitting with her in the first place.

* * *

><p>Mordin and Chakwas were stuck at the door sadly. Chakwas, even tried to work something out. Yet Mordin spoke, "We know nothing about a password! What password? How does one learn it?"<p>

The bouncer seemed to be hunched over, the Krogan just glaring back on two old people trying to get into this kind of event. "Would you not like to know?"

Mordin's eyes glare back as he demanded, "We have friends inside! I demand you let us in, now!"

Chakwas tried to explain, "We're just worried they might be in trouble is all. We won't stay long, it's not a real issue is it? Letting two old people in?"

The Krogan sighed trying to explain. "Look, I already let in a Quarian and an Asari, and they both have the same excuse. They work on the Normandy and are looking for their team-mates." Which, he turned seeing one of them now walking back out. "In fact here comes one now."

Mordin frowned, what? There was no Asari working on the Normandy…. Well, Samara, but she wasn't with Tali. He lowered his head, confused, Samara would never lie about another Quarian working with her? Would she? Less that code demanded her?

Sadly, Mordin realized too late the truth. When he saw the large red Quarian it was obviously too late. He reached at his side, shouting, "Chakwas! Go! Now!"

The Krogan grabbed his shotgun, "Hold it ri-," However, a pistol at his side fired straight into the skull of the Krogan. There, Jacohbe swiftly turned the pistol back firing at Mordin who took that small gap of time to throw an incineration grenade. The explosion was wide, but also gave Mordin ample time to run behind a parked vehicle and Chakwas obviously escaped.

Jacohbe stood there brushing off the worst of the round. Then aimed two pistols toward the area around him as passers ran for cover or better still, home. Jacohbe began to narrow his glowing orbs from his visor. Thinking where was his little Salarian friend? When Jacohbe can not find the good doctor, he started asking, "You wonder how long until Tali's killed in the club? My friend Minerva has a rather high success rating."

Mordin did not fall into this game. Instead, he moved softly behind the vehicles. One great thing about hover-cars was they do not ride up off the ground. Cover behind them was almost unbreakable.

That is, unless someone shoots the windows. Which Jacohbe started doing, lines of glass shattering out, and eventually Mordin felt the glass falling above him. Mordin stopped moving, and hoped he made not a move to crunch the glass. That was not a good thing, he listened carefully now…

Jacohbe chuckled after a slight pause. His head pitched toward the cars. "Salarians are smart. Remarkable how only 40 years and you can solve one or two of the universe's leading issues." A poke at the short life, and assumption that a live of a Salarian was wasted in pursuits as these. Still, nothing. Jacohbe heard no movement and groaned a bit. "I can not sense emotions like the Kaireshi Mordin, yet I can still tell when someone is being an irritant. Why not give up already? Just come out and die with some honor."

Jacohbe seemed to get a little frustrated. The sound of glass shifting, and he turned to the thrown fuel cell right at… his, head. "Huh."

Mordin took aim preparing to fire. Yet the cell was surrounded by a red biotic. Realizing, Mordin gasped before turning and running down the side of the vehicles. The Fuel Cell smashed into a spot behind him throwing him from the explosion. Rolling on his front, then back Mordin started to scramble up. Jacohbe, ran forward cocking his pistol, while give a satisfied snicker. Leaping over the cars Jacohbe landed in front of the Salarian and began to raise the pistol. However, Mordin was a quick fellow. Standing and slapping the pistol away, Mordin held his own up firing three shots. Jacohbe faltering off the blasts of the shots narrowly grazing the first across his visor. That encouraged a quick slap with biotic force, Jacohbe threw Mordin across the cars and toward the club.

Mordin fell hard, rolled and stood turning and firing his pistol. The shots grazed the vehicles, but not Jacohbe who leapt over them and was airborne. Landing right beside the Salarian doctor seeking to snatch him. Mordin's eyes saw this shape and first he kicked his leg out, snagging the knee of the larger Quarian. Jacohbe fell to a knee, and was greeted with the pistol slapping him in the face, then the knee to the faltering back head. Mordin aimed his pistol after stepping back, yet when he tried to fire his body was thrown with the red biotic. Tosses like a doll, Mordin was somehow thrown inside one of the windowless vehicles. Crying out as his back was jammed into the consoles.

Jacohbe charged in, pulling out a new pistol and aiming inside. Yet as Jacohbe hunched over the shattered window, Mordin saw him and kicked the controls on the door, it flew up opening the shuttle. Mordin hurriedly exits as the heavy Quarian rolled on his back along the roof of the car, cursing at the scientist. Mordin scrambled up turning and firing his pistol. Trying to keep Jacohbe off his guard. Yet it mattered not as soon Jacohbe was up firing his pistol in return. Mordin screamed soon as his shield fell, and he faltered onto his side bleeding now.

Jacohbe stood looking over his pistol to the Salarian. A smirk, Jacohbe jumped down and floated toward Mordin, in a glow of biotic the Quarian descended down as a godly being. Jacohbe landed there, and kicked Mordin rolling him twice, over on his side coughing. Then Jacohbe softly treads toward the Salarian laughing to himself. "That was fun. I didn't think you could put up that level of a fight, kid."

Mordin gave a snarl before grabbing a shard of glass near him. Then Mordin slung it deep in the boot of Jacohbe, who screamed. Jacohbe responded by slamming his fist down on the Salarian's head, and then kneeing him in the jaw. Mordin coughed back a bit of blood before Jacohbe bent down grabbing his broken and still intact horns.

Jacohbe hissed as his hands glow with a biotic charge. "I could just as easily rip your skull in twain. You know that, so why defy my kind? Those that lived long before you?" Mordin glared back, and Jacohbe chuckled. "I know all about your team meeting the Kaireshi. I can imagine, he told you about me. He always was one to gossip. A part of the whole 'being around for several hundred years' sort of thing. We love to gossip."

Mordin smiled weakly. Then he scowled, with his pistol in hand again he aimed up firing straight into Jacohbe's face. The shots sent Jacohbe reeling back leaving Mordin's head dropping on the ground. Standing there, Jacohbe wiped the burning rounds from his eyes as they stuck with his biotic barrier, and then the angry Quarian turned down on this helpless peon.

Mordin then heard a familiar screaming. Looking down from his current vantage, he laughed a little with a broadening smile. Jacohbe turned up just as a blue biotic form smashed into him, elbowing him into the distance. Jack, or Subject Zero slowly skid to a halt grinning at the sight of some big bully being flung back a ways like that. Even when she stood up, charging another attack. She asked, "Hey Mordin? How'd you get yourself into this mess?"

Mordin, sheepishly said. "Was easy. Just walked into wrong alley. Very common on Illium."

Jack had a smirk, "Sure is. I was just heading to this Rave when she jumped me, yammering on about you and how some big Quarian started shooting." To that, she glared over. Jacohbe was up, brushing his suit off. "That's Jacohbe right?"

"Quite. Rather nasty." Mordin, sat up hissing as his side aches a bit. "Was, not what I expected. Very strong even without biotics."

"Sure." Jack had that grin again. The one she got, when she's planning on killing someone. "I guess shooting him isn't a good idea. So let's make this more interesting?"

Jacohbe stood there glaring back at the human biotic. "You must be that Subject Zero I heard about. Cerberus has some interesting files on you." Cracking his knuckles, the Quarian made his way back slowly. "I heard about your childish upbringing. A word of warning, had I been in charge? The handling would have been a much, much more severe trauma."

Jack's eyes glare on this guy now. "I get that. Other thing I get, I'm going to have fun beating the TAR out of you!" Screaming, she charged with a right hook. Charged with biotic force the fist smashed into the palm of Jacohbe. The large man stepping down on his feet holding off the blow long enough to send his own strike at Jack. The two bare against one another, her fists to his hand and fist. The two forces bound over them, red and blue made something of a violet collaboration. Then the two threw one another back.

Jack skid to a halt, Jacohbe reared back charging once more. On his feet before Jack, he slammed up against her with his shoulder and then snatched Jack's hips, Jacohbe reared up high throwing her with aid of his biotics. Jack's body flailing before her biotic power flushed around her, spun her back and sent her kneeled down in a squat looking at this guy with a snarl of hate.

Soon, Jack stood as Samara walked toward her. "I've got this Samara! You just, go over there and look pretty!"

Charging again, Jack sent a right and a left, Jacohbe turning off the blows to then swing his left fist into Jack's chest, the flood of biotic spun Jack around before she was snared by another biotic grasp. Samara's eyes a glow, the Justicar laid Jack down beside her where both women stand looking to one another.

Jack snapped, "I don't want you getting in my way!"

"Of course." Samara, looked back to Jacohbe. "Merely, my duty is to combat corruption. I've not sensed corruption this thick, in my life. Perhaps, that is why I willingly followed you? The Goddess willed us to this place."

Jack narrowed her eyes, but, she smiled. "Whatever helps you sleep."

The Convict and Justicar began a charge toward Jacohbe, biotic glow a tune to the battle ahead. With the conflict starting, Chakwas ran to Mordin helping him up. "Mordin! Are you okay? Here, I have Medi-gel!" She administered it, and Chakwas worried deeply. "You stupid fool. Look what you got yourself into!"

Mordin winced again, "No time. Tali. Go inside. Find her!" He saw Chakwas try to argue, but he grabbed her shoulder squeezing it roughly. Then he glared back blank, but certain. "Her life is in danger. Mine is not. You helped me. Now go."

Easily that was enough. Chakwas gave him a nod and turned running into the club. Meanwhile, Mordin watched as Jacohbe threw fists with the fists of the two biotics. Jack, fell down slamming both her fists into the knee of the Quarian however, and then Samara followed up with a thrust of her palm that threw that Quarian monster back on his other heel. Jack capitalized, pulling up and then running in punching fast into the mid-stomach of the Quarian. After he stumbled back, Samara ran and leapt up, her biotic giving her a near float before she spun kicking his neck with a boot and enhanced biotic thrust. The blow, sent Jacohbe reeling and holding his throat.

Almost like they could sense the blood, much like two sharks prepared to finally take a chunk out of a wounded whale. The two biotics charged forming a powerful biotic blast within each fist. The blast they released was in unison, Jack threw her right as Samara threw her left. The dual concussion threw Jacohbe back so hard he rolled heel over head, three times. However, on the third roll. Jacohbe's body flooded with red biotic, and he stumbled with his form spinning slowly to a halt, and standing off a kneel.

Jacohbe stood there glowing brighter the more he stood still. Looking at the two women looking at him cockily. Samara gave a moderate frown. "I believe, we may have angered him?"

Jack, said as she had a grin all the more insane. "Good! Now he'll take this seriously!"

Jacohbe's eyes glow bright gold however, and his biotic field grew denser than before. Whatever happened Jacohbe was finally starting to tap into his utmost biotic power. Mordin had gotten to a wall to watch as Samara and Jack both were going to fight Jacohbe. To that, he winced his wrist to his Omni-tool, and hoped his message got to them in time.

* * *

><p>Tali sat there looking at this strange Asari woman. The Asari seemed to be, looking at her. Which made her uncomfortable more than anything else. Especially how her eyes play like those of a predator. Swiftly sizing up the 'prey' before them. When Tali asked, "What do you want?"<p>

The Asari woman smiled back with this false kindness. "I just wanted to talk. I got this vibe you're all alone here."

Tali, said with that and a shake of her head. "No, I am with a friend."

"I know that." She, reached out as Tali looked to Garrus still trying to get drinks. Then she had somehow lured Tali into looking at her eyes. The Asari had silver eyes that easily grew more distracting. In fact, it was like she was trying to read her mind. "You are alone. You thought you could trust some one. Yet he betrayed you, am I correct?"

Tali's eyes shake, softly. With a slight tremble, she admits. "I did… I, I don't know how you knew?"

The Asari giggled to that. "Aww, don't worry." Her demeanor somehow that more disarming. Even so the Asari asked, "Do you want to maybe forget him and go onto someone else? That's why you're here. You want to 'find' something else. Something new, and exotic."

As much Minerva wanted or tried? Tali didn't really bite. "I'm sorry, I'm not. I don't mean to be rude, yet I'm not really into Asari."

Tali however got drawn deeper with those eyes. Something in her felt the unease, yet this Asari appealed to her. Within moments, the Asari had Tali debating the 'harm' of just trying to get to know the Asari. With that, she asked, shy like, "So… you, are an Asari? Are you a Matriarch? Or a Pure Blood?"

"Oh, I'm far more than those." Her grin widened with play and game. Every little word is picking at Tali. "I sense this man you loved… he never understood you. Not really. You don't have anyone that understands your sorrows or struggles, but I do."

"How? You don't know me, not really."

"I know you are alone. You want to be accepted. Yet you've never truly had someone. Your father was always away. The Commander never gave you the things you needed. Even now, your friend is gone. He is off doing something else, talking to other people. You're so alone, let me change that?"

Tali sensed this thing she was did deal in truths. Yet, they were half truths. Her father LOVED her so much, he sacrificed the time with her to bring her much. The Commander was still there, but was not here for her love. Then Garrus, was just her friend and tried his best. He gave her the adivce and steady mind to not be dragged into the club. However, Tali gulped as this woman easily shattered the safe senses of this place.

Tali said, softly. "I don't know what I want, I just don't know if you're something I'd want."

Ah, but Minerva? She giggled and flashed her eyes with a slight batter of her lashes. "Be not afraid. I've no desire to bring harm. Only the ending pleasure of sweet, true silent peace."

Tali whined though. How she can sense the danger, the alarm. Kind of, like the times you see a fire burning and want to touch, yet the urge to touch is circumvented with the knowledge it burns you. There was however, a part of her not reacting. The urge to pull away was driven to the opposite. Leaning in, Tali felt the Asari and her stare ever growing. Now, the worst came as Tali saw the other woman's hand slowly reaching out.

"What are you afraid of?" Asked Minerva, as Tali looked at the woman's eyes. Minerva was smiling on her prey with this absolute innocence. "There's no need to fear illness. Not after I am done."

In those words was dread, doom. Tali knew that. Yet even as her hands balled up, and toes curled. There was nothing she can do to stop it. The light blue fingertips laid on her visor now, and would remove her mask! Tali's eyes shiver with fear knowing she'd get sick. Yet a part of her mind knew worse, that this woman was going to somehow do something far more wicked.

"WOO! BABY!" A turian hand snatched Minerva's own, and suddenly yanked her up from her seat. This Turian was the same one from earlier, bragging about his over-use of that illegal drug. "I saw you, and I just knew I had to dance with you."

Tali's head was a little off. However, she stood up and turned toward Garrus finally coming back. She ran over grabbing him which Garrus asked, "What's go-ahh!" She yanked him out of this place as FAST as she can, just so happening that while they left? Chakwas was getting into the main floor and had been searching. The three meet, converse and realize the severity outside so they rush back front in hopes of solving the issue immediately.

Minerva growled a bit. "Get off of me, you overgrown lizard!"

"Sweet talk will get you everywhere, hun." Chuckling, his mandibles chattering on as he held her waist and danced with her in place. "Tell me, what's a pretty thing like you doing with a tiny Quarian like her?" Turning back, Tali was gone. "Aww, I must have ruined your date. Sorry, but hey! I'll be your runner up prize."

Minerva glared up on the Turian. He had some nerve… "What do you want?"

His beady eyes slink with some form of joy. "Mm, not a lot. A kiss might be a start?"

Minderva's eyes glow a little as that simple request meant everything. "Oh, well that I can do."

As they inch closer, she heard him whisper, "I bet you can, Minerva."

Minerva quirked her brow, though the kiss was then forced. She felt his lips on hers. The sudden gaze she gave of absolute alarm and fear, when something reached into her throat from his mouth and just seemed to pull something from deep inside. Minerva fumbled back pushing the Turian away, then gagging as the something wasn't pulled from her, but rather instead pushed deep into her throat like a thick, black smog. She coughed up these large phlegm-fogs before pushing up toward the back door exits.

The Turian seemed to smile in a otherwise twisted way. His friend came over, saying, "Wow, you totally made epic fai-," The human's throat then was grabbed by the Turian. Gagging a little, the human squirmed. Yet the Turian pushed him back snarling something and then leaving towards those same doors. Leaving his friend coughing at the fact his buddy just nearly snapped his neck, dude… that was harsh.

The fight between Jacohbe, Jack and Samara was extremely fascinating. Mordin had to lay rather still as the fight continued. It looked like Jack and Samara had Jacohbe on the ropes for a while. However, the more the fight continued, the harder it got. Jack's strength was based on anger and her emotions channeled with her rather warped mind, while Samara feeds on her ideals of justice and desire to follow the code. The powers of Jack and Samara were incredible and together, they formidably fought.

Even now, Jack came running in with a scream throwing her right fist charged by her power the blow bound against the open palm of Jacohbe. Both forced, red and blue powers forming cones of energy from the two hands. Samara, leapt in kicking her feet the booted heels dug once in the stomach of the Quarian, then as she kicked off the other boot flew up bounding a kick over his head. The stumbling Quarian made a moment lapse, before Jack drove down to a knee and sent her still charged fist into his knee making him topple down hard on that same knee. After that, Samara landed and formed her fists with power, and charging in Samara struck with her fists. The blows Samara released were each aimed for the sides of the head of Jacohbe. Each hit sent the Quarian turning with a strike. Yet after that whole onslaught, Jacohbe seemed to sink in on himself before just as swiftly getting up. This, made Jack roar up and wail both her hands in an upwards haymaker, to the chest of the Quarian throwing him up at such an arc, he nearly looked to fly!

After slamming back and rolling, Jacohbe laid still a while. That is, before he started to shift and stand on his knee. Now Samara and Jack both were breathlessly holding themselves slouched or just about collapsed. The more they attack, the slower he got up but the thing was he GOT up every time. It was beginning to prove impossible to defeat him this way.

Samara even asked, "Have you noticed? This is getting rather off track?"

Jack simply rubbed her jaw admitting, "I'm a bit surprised. Freak's got to have an off switch."

Jacohbe stood there ruffling his jacket a bit. When done, the fairly confident Quarian asked, "Was that it?" He looked at the two with a slight sigh, "I've heard so many rumors. That the two of you embody the greatest of what biotics offer. For humanity and the justicar, it can't be just inter-species bravado, could it?"

Walking toward the now charging duo, Jacohbe gave a slight chuckle. Jacohbe, enjoyed this game. Yet for the time being the rules were very unknown to the two. Where they called up all their strength, he just used his in tandem. With every powerful blow they forced, he bound against with his being to heal. The unfair advantage here came to the Quarian. Finally, the two were on him, but Jack and Samara felt their necks be pried into a forceful grip, bodies raised as Jacohbe glows with that red haze and leapt into the air, forcefully plummeting down and smashing both into a crater of stone and steel road. There, they were snuffed out from their blue flush, and soon left lay as Jacohbe raised his hands into fists and slammed them down hard on each chest.

A sense of pride now returned to Jacohbe. After taking such a long, annoying beating. Jacohbe crouched shifting up one hand and landing it down on Samara, the one that seemed to have the most desire to get back up. "How the "mighty" have fallen, eh? Pathetic really."

Jack snarled a bit, now she turned up forming a ball of blue biotic. However, Jacohbe whipped his wrist and sent his read biotic across Jack, spinning her off to the side. There Jacohbe began to chuckle and gloat over the two downed warriors. "This is how it is, girls. The eventual destruction of you both. The end of your resistance. Mortals, always anger me with this impudent need to continue on. I can't tell where it comes from? My natural desire to be the better of such, or the desire to recognize your failures? Either way, it's a pleasure seeing you give up like good mortals should."

At that, a pistol round struck Jacohbe's head. He turned up slowly, seeing Mordin heaving against a wall. With a twitch, the Salarian stood shakily still aiming his pistol.

"Right, forgot about you." Sighing, Jacohbe rolled his head and stood up. Kicking Samara off to the side as well. "I suppose short lived things like you don't get how important surrender really is. Here, I'll just, take a minute to show you."

As Jacohbe came ever closer Mordin began to fire his pistol. Mostly small bouts, random squeezes of the trigger. The shots rang out and hit the barrier of Jacohbe. The Quarian stomped ever closer, eyes baring a hate under his visor before he came up and swung a punch into Mordin's stomach. The hit, sent the Salarian reeling on his midsection, but a hand took him by the horn and slung Mordin back to the wall. There, Jacohbe asked mockingly, "Was this the plan of the scientist? Hmm? Be beaten to death, let his biotic colleagues gather their second breaths?" Turning back over, Jacohbe raised his free hand sending a powerful blast of his biotic into Jack, then to Samara getting both to flail off the blast itself. "If so," Jacohbe turned and laughed lightly, before whispering in full mockery, "I suspect your genius may be no more than personal word. Mordin."

Mordin had a smirk that perhaps seemed out of place to Jacohbe? However, the smirk gave to a sneer. Even with this level of pain, he had planned more. "Was, not my intention. In fact? Was better a distraction. So long as you were distracted. Would need but a few more moments, I surmise. So, knowing you, and your desire to talk? I found this adequate."

Glaring, Jacohbe snarled out, "You dare assume me, mortal? Pathetic, insecure little creature. Unwilling to listen to the simple truth of your own inability. Why do mortals have to keep this mindless sense of loyalty to their own short comings?"

Even if that were true? Mordin just resisted on, until the heavy light coming from the street. "Timing, quite impeccable." Jacohbe became distracted. Long enough, Mordin could push his legs and weight on the wall before springing himself and Jacohbe back. The resulting event, was not pretty.

First, a vehicle flew down the street. The sound of it now hitting two bodies, was loud as it veered on the one side coming to a fast halt. Jacobe flew roughly with the hood of the vehicle being almost centered. Mordin, since he was still pushing off Jacohbe, he got winged on the side and thrown toward the club wall again, luckily enough in time as Garrus, Tali and Chakwas returned. The doctor ran over beginning to curse the Salarian. Jacohbe's form rolled several foot before he came to a stop and swiftly rolled on his back, grumbling.

"This couldn't be wo-," His ears pick up on a small ticking, sort of. There he turned to see in midst the struggle Mordin placed another of his grenades in place. Glaring, Jacohbe closed his eyes and groaned before the explosion that engulfed him in flame. Obviously enough to do severe damage to him or better his suit?

The shuttle opened up though, and Shepard appeared. With a slight distaste of the whole scene he came running, "Mordin!" He fell to a knee, as Chakwas looked him over. "I got your message, what the hell?"

Mordin smiled, "Was, my idea. That you'd be here much more quickly."

Shepard narrowed his eyes a little. "I wasn't exactly set to drive, the one who was… well, isn't a good driver."

Sadly, Grunt held the wheel as he came over. "I did the best I could. Fortunately, I finally got to hit some one. Even a Salarian, it seems?"

Looking up Shepard frowned, but Grunt tossed the wheel smiling all the same. "It's okay," looking back to Mordin, he asks, "What happened?"

"Not too sure. Seems, Jacohbe came here to find us. Did not expect that." Looking though he frowned, Jacohbe was moving, again. "Most certainly. He is not going to give up easily?"

Shepard regrets it but, "Seems he'll keep attacking us until we're dead." Looking back though, well… "Jacohbe?" The Quarian had turned and was running…? "What the…?"

Jacohbe, grumbled a bit as his suit chipped away little by little as dust and ash. Hearing footsteps, the Quarian turned to see Shepard and his colleagues chasing him now. "Blast." He stopped, turned and forged all his biotic power out over the cars on the street. Needless to say, he threw a large barrage of them before running off again. Whatever happened made Jacohbe flee as fast as he could. Not before he had a small after thought, on how Minerva never returned… probably dead, no skin off his bones.

Oh, that angered him so… Skin…

* * *

><p>Minerva had made it to the end of the dark alley. Every step felt off and tired. Her body weighed with this heavy, black muck that literally was in her veins. So thick was it, that her veins were blackened and pulsing from her cheeks. How could she have been this easily overcome? The great Minerva? First of the Ardakt-Yakshi? The FIRST of the breed of the new… it was deplorable. She made a legend come true. A lore become life. Having her being now plagued by a 'Reaver' was ill! They, the hunters… the slayers. The supposed other breed of the other Elder Kin, from the other realms. From a realm she herself never dreamed of seeing. It illed her so to think one was here, and was it possible it was the SAME one? No, they had that one contained. It was… contained, wasn't it?<p>

Telling Jacohbe was all that mattered. Least, for her? Minerva saw Jacohbe now, running. She reached out in an attempt to call him. Yet he was flying with his biotic might into the air, to the rooftops. She tried again but only black smog rolled from her lips. Coughing instead, she saw her lover escape, fleeing her? Was it possible he forgot her? Or, did he abandon her?

These thoughts ended swiftly as a hand latched her lips, and three long talons pierced from her back out her stomach, yet the worst part was as her eyes rolled back, she felt herself slowly being 'pulled' from consciousness and into those diabolical claws. Within her head, a whispering doubt played.

"It's queer, isn't it? How many things you think when you die. There's the whole, 'Did he leave me because I failed?' and, 'Was it because I was too slow?' but, I like 'Did he ever love me? Or did he ever truly care for me and the others?'. To that, I just ask this?"

Minerva was falling as bones now, a sparking light pinched between the three claws. Softly being squeezed into a large, strange mouth fixed at the palm of the hand, with fangs that spun like saws and tongues which circle and lap the unreal energy. Softly nestled in the hand's grasp before being swallowed back.

"Did you really ever think anything more, than all of the above?"

Soon Shepard ran past the alley. The others with him. A sudden turn though and Zaeed had thought he saw someone. All he found was a dead turian falling over next to the bones of what looked to be some long, long dead Asari. Obviously, he called out, "Shepard!"

Shepard watched as Jacohbe was far gone. Cursing in his head, he came back seeing the two bodies. "What's all this?"

Tali, actually recognized the turian. "W-wait? That is the Turian that tore that strange Asari off me from in the bar." Lowering her head, she asked, "Why is he here? Why is she… dead, like that?"

Shepard took a moment to look at the bodies. Obviously, the Asari seemed almost like dust she was dead… been dead maybe? The Turian, was a little different. He looked to be dead a short time, but he was just standing a few seconds ago right?

Zaeed asks, "Shepard, can we leave?"

Looking back, Shepard had to ask with some distain, "We have Jacohbe attacking us, strange occurances here and no clues as to why, so you want to just leave?"

Zaeed however said, "Look! I know things, and I've seen things. Simple as that. I know, I like when I shoot something it stays dead. I prefer, when I shoot something it just lies there. I don't however, prefer to stick around asking questions when something that should be dead, stands up and runs off. That's when I say 'Hey! Let's get to the ship!' Alright?"

Mordin was being walked over with Chakwas whilst Zaeed pleads his reasons. Shepard agreed… lacking the fact, there was nothing more they can do here. Even so, Mordin looked over the Turian with a slight haze. Then, he grabbed Chakwas begging, "Get me a sample, of his blood."

Chakwas was confused, but then she saw Thane walk over asking if he could help, Mordin explaining he needed aid with Jack and Samara who may have some broken ribs, nothing severe? Chakwas gave a nod then she stopped beside the body, taking a blood sample. After that, she left and the rest also funnel off.

Though, Tali seemed to be slowest. Garrus asked, "Tali, something the matter?"

Tali's head slowly looked up. Finding it hard to tell, she just lied. "No, I'm fine. Shaken up maybe from all this excitement?" A sigh, she held her arm as they walked. This was partially true. That matter with, Minerva? It had effected her in some ways. She realized, just how much she wanted something new, different. She desired in her a change, one that might give her the chance to finally stop being so alone. Now, Shepard meant the universe to her. However, she needed to move on. Coming here was supposed to help. Though, what did it really accomplish? In some ways, she hoped… or prayed, by some means that she could just as easily find this something back on the Normandy.

Even though that seemed a bit ludicrous.

* * *

><p>The Normandy docking bay, there was a slightly anticipant Geth standing nearby. Legion took time thanks to Kisumi to prepare this meal, and a number of other issues were made clear. Everything, everything to offer the optimum effect. Legion stood ready and still, erect and tall. Basically in absolute preparation for the coming appearance of Tali'zorah, and the rest of the away groups. Although, when they arrived? Legion's flaps twist with slight alarm seeing them hovel in Mordin, and behind him Jack and Samara. Jack was fine mostly pushing off the others. Samara, implied her wounds if any were just superficial and would desire only meditation. The sad thing is that neither were allowed this fiasco of bravado farther than what it was, as Legion saw them now leaving toward the medical bay. This made things most complicated.<p>

Legion turned seeing Tali pass him. As much he deliberated, it was not wise. Instead he stopped Dr. Chakwas. "Doctor Chakwas, what has transpired?" The Geth came looking back at the scene, and then to Chakwas with his camera on the move swiftly. "There seems to have been a major incident?"

Chakwas realized how he must be thinking. "Oh, dear. The whole meal… well, it's not exactly what you'd want to hear." A nod, the doctor motioned him off to the side. Where alone, she explained, "Jacohbe attacked us on Illium and it went rather sourly for everyone. Once more, it would seem perhaps Shepard knows how he knew what was happening, but that may just be him trying to make sense of things."

Legion seemed to understand, mostly. "We see. However, will this impede the original transgression of activities?"

Chakwas did not know. A frown, and she shook her head. "I can not answer this I am afraid. However, I know how much it meant to you so we will do our best to keep things 'on track' so to speak?"

Legion gave his approval by nodding. However, he spun his lens. "If needed, we will happily offer aid within confines of need. Even should this affect previous plans? It will be most acceptable."

To that the doctor only smiled. He was a good friend, machine too? The Normandy was disembarking now, and she walked with Legion telling him. "For now it would be best we all just leave it as is. I'm almost certain, we've got more than our hands full to come." Lowering her head, she realized how bad this could get. "Jacohbe will not be licking his wounds for forever, let's just see what Shepard wants to do?"

Legion accepted this. Legion, looked down though and saw something in her hand. "Doctor Chakwas? What is this vial?"

Lowering her eyes she realized, "Mordin requested I draw some blood from the dead Turian. I'm almost certain, he saw something of importance… perhaps, we should talk to him in the medical bay?"

* * *

><p>A dark room where but the sight of the large, exploding star. This was the room of the Illusive Man. The chain-smoker, chuckled to himself as the link became active. Turning, he asked, "What, might I be so humbled with you-,"<p>

Shepard, snapped out angrily, "Cut the crap! How did Jacohbe find us? How did he know where we were, and what to do?"

To this, the Illusive Man asked, "How else does someone find someone? He looked for information. It could have been from who knows where, but it wasn't from me." Sitting up, he pushed out his cigarette, stating, "I'm not playing a game with you Shepard. If he found you it wasn't my doing!" Then, he smiled though. "However, information? I did sell him something. For information."

"In other words information about me, and my team? I hope whatever you got out of him was worth that!"

Ah, but the Illusive man, true to that name, spoke softly and surely. "I got what's needed Shepard. Information not just what he told me, but was stored within his ship's logs. That should be plenty worth any danger you and your group had to suffer." A smile that just told Shepard how true this was, Shepard relaxed crossing his arms. Taking the sign of acceptance, the Illusive Man smoked his next puff with a little more fervor.

"What did you find out?"

Shepard requested the information, and the Illusive Man seemed to be compliant, for now. "What we found out was interesting, to say the least. First, it would seem Jacohbe had received a call recently from a most unexpected location. It originated from Dark Space."

"So, it is true. He has a connection to the Reapers?"

The smoke cloud rolled forth a little, as the Illusive man said, "I think more than that. We did some more research, and there was a strange signal sent from his ship to the Omega 4 Relay, which surprisingly seemed to send his ship into another unknown coordinate. That is what has me worried. You've mentioned in a report that there is a possibility Jacohbe is something called an "Elder Kin"? Well, if that were true? It could be a race of some unknown origin. I'd like to know more."

This, was where Shepard got his bad feelings. "So you want me to study them if I can?"

"I'd like information. On this race, what they are and why they exist? What are their politics? Benefits to us? Technology? All the works. It sounds simple for a man like you, one who loves to poke his nose into others business."

Shepard smirked as he asked, "Only when it's worth my time. Like when I'm poking a nose in your business?"

"Which always costs me in the end, right?" At this moment these two almost sounded friendly. Shepard knew better, and this man definitely knew better. The Illusive man said, somberly. "I'm not sure what else I can tell you on that information. What I DO know, is that the unknown signal is most likely one Jacohbe has only, or perhaps others like him? That will be up for debate. What I can tell you is that the information I gathered, within trade? It was valuable as well. I found he has some interesting partners Shepard."

Shepard was now very interested. "Like, who?"

* * *

><p>Three figures stood before Jacohbe in holographic sight. One, a Salarian, in a fine robe. The other, an Asari with a fine dress. The last was a Turian, whom now asked, "What news do you have on the QuarianGeth relations, Jacohbe?"

Jacohbe lowered his head, "Well," He smiled within his new visor and helmet. "From what I can tell, they are still very deeply in war."

The smile on the lips of the Salarian implied, he was satisfied. However, the Asari member lowered her head, glaring to the side. "It is still remarkable you can offer so much. Especially after the… failure, on Omega."

"Omega was derailed. However, I cam still more than capable of doing what must be done. There are other ways to fulfil the plans put forth. After all, I am a Spectre. That is what you made me one, in secrecy for, no councilors?"

* * *

><p>"THE Council!" Shepard was shocked, appalled… disturbed. "How? Wh-what and why?"<p>

"From what I can tell? Jacohbe, is an un-known Spectre. Working within secret back-office dealings. Think about it Shepard." He crossed his arms leaning in his chair. "The Council is not as 'clean' as it likes to seem. The Geth attacks left great levels of fear and uncertainty. With them, Quarian people are discriminated ten fold. The Council survives on the uncertainty of other races, and the constant distortion of the truth. With the Geth attacks? There is a universal distortion."

Puffing another blast of smoke, the Illusive Man allowed Shepard some time to think that part, then he said, "As they use the situation. Geth mean fear, fear means control. The more hate for the Quarians the better the Council seems by univocally dismissing them. You want to control people, give them something to look to you to fix. The Quarians and the Geth both serve a surprising tool for the Council. Jacohbe, is their answer."

Lowering his head, Shepard realized deeper. "Which, if the Geth and Quarians were to ally the Reapers would be in danger. Synthetic life meeting with the Reapers in rebellion… damn, I get it."

"Now you're thinking like a war commander." To that, he pressed out his cigarette and flicked the ashes. "The Reapers are using Jacohbe to perhaps keep these two factions in war. If the creature from the Hunley had achieved that goal? Then who knows what would have happened? Perhaps it could have been claimed for another purpose? Perhaps, there was a use for all those Quarians being killed? The Geth attack on Omega, also would have only intensified issues. The Council would be called into action, perhaps to allow some one to take command of the situation? Or strengthen the fear, to make new legal revenues? It's hard to tell."

Lowering his head, Shepard closed his eyes. "I can't trust anyone it seems." To that, he glared on the Illusive man as well. "No one, but my team."

"Perhaps, it's for the best?" Shepard gave a nod, and left the talks. The Illusive Man puffed his cigarette as thought played in his mind. Would this be a way to get him back? Or would he still believe the Council? It's hard to tell, hard to believe. Did he believe anyone? Other than himself?

Shepard… what the illusive man he turns out to be. Though, he's more allusive in reality.

* * *

><p>Dr. Chakwas returned to her medical bay to find someone standing at the consoles working. The person, was Mordin Solus. "Mordin!"<p>

Mordin, turned but smiled. "Ah! Glad you're here. I was beginning to worry I might have to hobble over to the culturing device for my samples."

Glaring though, Chakwas showed no interest in 'aiding' him that way. "You need to lay back down Mordin."

"Laying will wait." Mordin said without really looking at her now. He was hunched over the microscope, asking, "Did you get the samples I requested from my lab?"

Mordin then felt the hand on his shoulder. Looking back, he saw this worried human woman. With a frown though, he stood there lowering his own eyes. "I need this Chakwas. When I have answers, I'll rest. Not until then?"

Chakwas and her eyes were still just the same amount of concern. Showing the level of care she had for him. The Doctor smiled back softly before offering him the samples. "I'm going to regret asking but, what has you so up and about?"

Mordin smiled back now. Taking the samples, he began to divide them on slides. "I seem to recall the same odd growths on Seima, though not heavily collected in wounds like this Turian sample, similar samples were in the body of the young girl Quarian lost also." Here, he started to compare. "Extremely unexpected. All signs point to similar ailment, yet perhaps not ailment? Merely a side-effect or, better still symptom caused by same occurrence." He turned, holding his chin. "If only…"

Chakwas raised a hand, though he was asking, "EDI?" The AI came up, "Might you rune a swift comparison to known logs and files within my medical database, anything of similar composition and so on, all the better!"

"Of course, Mordin."

A nod and the professor started to pace. However, grabbing his side the Salarian reminds himself. "Searing pain, internal bruising I'm almost certain!"

Chakwas angrily warned, "That's what I was trying to tell you!" Her eyes, bare anger as he held the table nearest him. "You're still injured. You still have to take time to heal. The medical supplements serve for what they can, yet you can't go on like this so… so, stupidly!"

How Mordin disliked to be even remotely criticized, let alone called such a word. "I was not expecting that." He admits, yet Mordin smiled and gave his nod. "Most likely, you wouldn't say that unless you were truly worried?"

"Of course I'm worried!" Her eyes flutter a little. "Mordin… I…"

The sound she made as she held back her words? Awkward. Mordin stood there somber, but fairly neutral. He tried to keep his mind in control. Mordin then asked, "Do you really care this much about me?"

Chakwas shrugged her shoulders and crossed her arms. How it felt to care for him, but only get disbelief. "What I feel is what I feel. I'm not going to deny that."

Mordin now felt rather good for himself. Smiling, the Salarian asks with a slight infliction, "Is that to imply you have feelings for me?"

"Hmph." Her smile, and Chakwas asks, "What makes you think I really care? I took an oath to help all those and care for them. My crew in total."

To this, Mordin asked, "What about me? Is it this oath or you just like our long discussions together? The constant mental stimulation?"

Chakwas asked, huskily as she'd turned about to the now nervous professor. "What if I were to say it's not the mental stimulation I'm craving any more? What if I wanted something more… tactile, as it were?"

"Oh, well. That would be, unexpected?" Mordin, coughed into his hand, before his eyes speedily waver to the sides. "Mind you, I do have some research papers and otherwise interesting pamphlets for you, if you wished? That is, to read on this. To imply, therein that those desires and wants were viable actions to be tak-."

"Shh," Chakwas smiled after the sudden hush, and laying of her fingers on his lips. "You're talking too much. It reminds me of a certain Quarian on this ship."

That made Mordin recall, what happened with Legion and Tali? However, having Chakwas now hold his arms softly in her hands drove that away. His eyes, blinking rapidly as the human woman leaned up on her toes. Salarians were not all tall, but he obviously was tall enough she'd stand. Mordin did not help how he nervously bent back on his knees somehow trying to not kiss her, thought it felt somehow right?

EDI returned, "Professor Mordin?" Mordin turned with all the appreciation he can hide, pulling from the near-kiss. Then Mordin asked, or was going to when EDI told. "I found one result outside of the samples currently acquired. It is on the ship under your logs, from a mission a week ago. Do you wish for me to release the information?"

"Yes, swiftly." Mordin, held his chin idly skimming his eyes to the shadow of Chakwas. Dr. Chakwas sighed closing her eyes and slumping her shoulders. What a stubborn Salarian! The information was then received however and Mordin whispered, softly, "Was not what I expected. Strange. This is, unsettling."

Even hearing him breathe before the last word was enough. Chakwas finally grabbed Mordin and forced him to a bed. "Lay down Mordin! The research can wait!"

Mordin laid still however, and crossed his arms. "Agreed, I will continue later. I can not think what to do now." Seeing he gave up, or in so easily? Chakwas smiled thinking she caused it. Really, it was the information he gained. They have had contact prior to this, and that now confused him. Mordin needed time to think. Sadly, Chakwas would put him under sooner or later, he'd have to think as much as he could before she did this.

Now Mordin asked, "Chakwas?" The doctor got back to her own console, turning only to show interest in how he asked for her. "Do you know what has happened with Tali and Legion?"

* * *

><p>Tali had no idea what was going on outside of Engineering. In truth, no one did. Other than one Geth and his cohort in crime, a certain thief, named Kasumi. Kasumi helped Legion on grounds of a number of reasons. The most being she felt Tali was perhaps the best friend she had any longer. True, she's not on a regular meet-up talk with the Quarian, but they got along far better than anyone else. Legion seemed to be in some, unknown way nervous. Kasumi saw how as they stood just outside of engineering the Geth's lens clicked repeatedly, and hands wrung together for whatever reason. A nervous tick the poor Geth picked up while interacting with Tali it seemed. Either way, Kasumi would not allow him to back down.<p>

"Okay, here we go." Kasumi smiled to Legion who watched her push him forward into the door. When it opened, Tali stood there working all the same. "Go on, do it."

Legion turned back. Yet he followed through. "Tali'zorah vas Normandy?" Tali turned around, blinking. "We were aware issues occurred on Illium, however, we were still well aware that plans were made for future interactions. If this has changed, we accept this as relation to other issues within the previous encounters."

Tali's head tilts almost like that of the Geth when he was curious and confused. When she realized what he meant, however? "Oh! Keelah, Legion! I forgot!" She clanked her helmet softly, "Ancestors forgive me, there have been way, way too many things going on. Sometimes, the important things get disheveled, no?"

Legion's flaps twitch with what might be excitement, did she feel this was important then? If so, that was a good sign. "Again, we acknowledge the needs of Tali to do other tasks. We would not interfere."

Tali slowly lowered her head. "Well, I have work here…"

Ah, but Kasumi? "Well I can take over!" The way Tali looked up, hands up in hold showed her excitement. "Hey! What are friends for, right?"

"Ah! Kasumi!" Tali's arms wrap the thief in a hug. "Thank you so much! I really need something good to happen today." A scoff, the poor Quarian girl admits, "Everything else has become a mess of another mess. It'll be good to relax, oh, Legion?" Legion turned up to Tali, ready for her question. "What vids did you acquire?"

Walking off, Legion followed Tali. Kasumi smiling as she took over. This will be SO good for gossip. She loved to get into some new gossip.

Legion began to explain, "We found numerous vids which will be of interest. Several documentaries on the Quarian people, as well a number of vids on rather interesting re-telling from Quarian culture, sub-culture an-,"

Tali asked rather oddly, "Did you really want to watch those? Or did you choose them solely for my benefit?"

"We do not have enough data?"

Tali smirked, before telling him. "Just tell me, what you think of what I have?" She had a flip of her wrist and began a list of vids from her Omni-tool, "What about… hmm, no I saw, I hated that…" She was skimming the list, then she stopped. "What about this one?" She gleamed a bit, "Flames of Rannoch?"

Legion looked to the title, and swiftly he began to decipher the meaning. Not from the title, but the title in Vid searches. What he found was interesting. "Flames of Rannoch, a romance action film written by Quarian Filmaker Undrid Vas Tempest. The film depicts the story of a young Quarian girl on pilgrimage trapped in a midst of gang wars and political corruption, her life at peril her only hope is an Ex-Alliance military member now simply a bar patron. The story also delves into the extent of human/quarian relationships, and introduces Marcus Zimmerman for his original role as the main character, Mr. Onto Vehrk, the 'hero' in role. It sounds appealing."

Tali looked back with a slight sparkle in her eyes. Already, she was beyond excited. "Excellent! This will be perfect, I've been waiting for a chance to watch this."

Legion however reminds himself, somehow. "We need to stop at the Crew showers. If that is acceptable?"

Tali raised a brow though "Wait, we what?"

"I have a surprise for you. Kasumi helped to arrange this matter."

Tali's eyes wander across Legion for a moment. She tried to get a clue, but you can't really tell from a synthetic this way. "O-okay, sure… whatever you want?" She was nervous, but that's natural. What kind of surprise could anyone want to show them in the showers? IT was just out of place. It also made the poor girl think one thing that hopefully as just a play of her curious imagination.

When the two reach the crew quarters. Tali raised a brow to the sign on the women's restrooms. "The rest rooms are out of order…?"

Legion gave but a nod. "I arranged this thanks to Kasumi. Her skills were most promising in this plan working." He turned, Tali just narrowing her eyes on him. Was she upset? Or merely displeased at the secrecy? "We assure you this has no negative ramifications."

Tali would have said something around the lines of, 'or only ones you can think of?' but, from the men's restrooms Zaeed and Jack came walking out. The sight was less than appreciated. "Eh, you still can't find better than me, huh skank?"

"Old man like you? Please, I got more of a work-out with that biotic freak on Illium." A smirk though, Jack held his arm rather curtly. A bit of a giggle, she asks, "Want to go fool around on Tali's console? I swear, if she ever knew what a mess we ma-," Her eyes grow wide to the sight of Tali, "T-T-Tali? Oh! Hey! Tali, yeah. So… you were there?"

Tali's eyes were wide, glowing balls of disbelief. Zaeed coughed up a little saying, "Let's just take the er, long way back…" he smiled down as he whispers, "Go and fool around on the weapons controls, get poor Garrus a show if he finds us, am I right?"

The two laugh to themselves as Tali slowly turned back. Disbelief and slight horror, she asks, "What the hell was that? Negative, try detrimental Legion!"

"We could not have forseen this. However, perhaps this will rectify the situation?" Legion opened the supposedly out of order bathroom to show a recent mist in the air from sterilization. Legion and Tali enter, Tali realizing when she used this restroom most regularly there is a self-sanitation protocol. It was used so she can take her own bath which was fine. When they enter, the same mist began to spray out from numerous vents and positions in the room.

Tali looked to Legion confused. Why was he doing all this exactly? What was it he was trying to show her? Then she found out what. Right there he now pulled out a foldable table setting it on the center floor, and there came a set of chairs. When it was set up, Tali raised her brow again as the Geth started setting one chair with a plate, fork, knife and spoon that he then looked to Tali obviously offering her a seat. Tali took a seat and felt Legion push her in. Next, Legion walked to a small rounded platter with a lid over it, and the lid was a vacuum sealed dish. The sound as Legion turned a nob allowing the platter to be revealed was like a long, heavy hiss. The contents inside had been in this sanitized vacuum for some time. Tali's eyes watch the sight of a rounded slab of almost purple blooded meat cooked rather well, and the small garnishing of a number of specific plants from Turian worlds. Tali's eyes look across the meat dish and asked, after the initial shock, "IS this what I think it is?"

"Yes." Legion's vocal pattern almost sounded excited. "We prepared it ourselves. We obtained it upon Illium, and desired to offer it to Tali when we could. Kasumi aided us in preparation, it was most exquisite." Turning to the wall, he moved flicking his Omni-tool, "There are 0% infectious materials inside this facility, we purged several times and encouraged no intervention of other personnel. This should keep from any chance of infection or disease to an extreme minimal. Also, an immuno-booster was used with preparation, and should aid with all other health risks while digestion occurs."

"Oh Legion, you shouldn't have…"

"We desired to offer optimum performance for your participation tonight." Turning about, Legion stood seeing she was with her head low. He tilts his head with confusion, "Is there something the matter? Have you already consumed your daily intake prior?"

"Hmm?" She had a smile, one of sincere appreciation and regret. "No, not that. It's just… well, Legion? I'm allergic to this kind of meat. In fact, the last time I tried it. I bloated up like a Volus." A giggle, and she stood. Legion's head had turned down realizing his failure at this point. "Still, this was really kind of you. Much better than I ever anticipated." Walking over, she hugged Legion who stood tall and slowly reached around in an attempt to do the same. Tali pulled back however, and gave her appreciative nod again, "Thank you so much. This is the nicest thing a friend has ever done for me. You REALLY went out of your way."

"Yes." A nod, Legion lowered his arms. "If this may proceed? We have Vids to continue, correct?"

"Mhm," A smirk and Tali asked, "What about this meal? Any one else you think might want it?"

Lowering his head, Legion debated. "There is no one else to offer it to. It was prepared for a Quarian. We have no other Quarian members. Perhaps, I will contain the item for a later time?" He began to gather the platter and put it away. "If something may come to pass, we will use this meal another time?"

"Alright." Tali gave a smile and pats his shoulder, "I'm so sorry you went through all this for nothing."

"Negative." Legion stood, as Tali looked at him curiously. "We did this for many things. It does not matter should the event not be a success. It is not a failure."

Looking down, she shrugged. "I suppose?"

"Indeed. We are certain. Perhaps, you will be happier to take your time the observation deck we will be there shortly." A moment, Tali turned and left. Legion had the dish put back away and now exited, turning his head to the side seeing if anyone saw him. He lowered his head shaking it when knowing he was alone. "That was, unexpected."

Another emotion, disappointment. It will be noted and information from the Ethernet gathered.

* * *

><p>There was the sound of the door opening in the medical bay. Chakwas, still alert for fear Mordin may do something idiotic found a welcome distraction in the resident Krogan. Grunt came in looking around finding Mordin laid out. "The Salarian is still injured, I see?"<p>

"Very." Chakwas smiled as it seemed rather irregular Grunt would arrive. The only viable thing to understand was… "Well, I never thought I'd see the day. A Krogan was worried for a Salarian."

Grunt glared back on Chakwas, who did not falter but sat arms crossed. She was always well refined and better confident from her years.

Grunt told her, with a slight snort of irritation. "What I am here for is none of your concern." He however looked back over, and asked, "How is the Salarian healing? He was able to fight this 'Jacohbe' being, I've yet the pleasure."

"You sound like you look forward to the conflict?"

"I am Krogan." That, she sighed closing her eyes and shaking her head profusely, realizing what he means. A Krogan looks for battle. Grunt, had to be the best of the best in their own. So to defy his natural lust for battle, was idiotic.

"Yes I forget that fact sometimes." A smile, she saw Grunt move to another table and have a confused look. "What is the matter?"

"Jack and Samara?"

"Oh, them?" She thought, "Jack, was barely bruised though she had a broken rib, I mended it with some proper attention. Samara had not much else than severe exhaustion, easily she took time to rest. Mordin was the one that sustained the most injuries." A frown, and she looked over sadly. "I fear he might be a few days before properly healed. Let alone if the damn fool can stay still."

Grunt lowered his head with thought, then asked, "Would moving around kill him?" She shook her head no, "Cause more injury?" To that, she shied her eyes. "Huh, maybe you're the one that needs to leave well alone?"

"I am a doctor! I can't just ignore my patients!" Huffed up, Chakwas stood but found herself easily outsized by the Krogan. To which, she restates, "Hard to believe a Krogan is this worried for a Salarian?"

A grin and Grunt told her, simply. "He is part of my Krannt. I need him here as much as anyone else. For the battles to come." A nod, he asks, "Where does keeping him locked up aid me? Let alone himself?"

A good point to be taken. Chakwas, lowered her eyes biting her lip. Mostly she's afraid for him. Seeing how badly he got hurt, it was not unlikely the same conflict could kill him later. That idea made her want to keep him in her lab all the time. Though, realistically that was just being selfish. A smile though she asked, "Well, what do you have planned?"

"Hmm?" Grunt, shrugged as he sat. "Just waiting to see what he does when he wakes."

That came faster than they expected. Mordin, shot up almost as EDI told them all, "I have finished comparing the cultures gathered Professor Mordin. I have found an existing match. One outside of the case studies you provided."

Mordin smiled proudly it seemed, sitting on the bed. Here, he asks, "What did you find? I am beyond excited. Might offer a good, outside look." Turning toward Chakwas and Grunt, he blinked. "When did he arrive?"

Grunt had a laugh as Chakwas sighed, so Mordin was that obsessed with his work? That even sleeping, if it did not matter to that, he cared not?

EDI said, as per her usual unemotional self. "The data shows an unknown crystal formation, grown in the blood of extreme 'cold'. However, it is not ice. It is a nearly almost foreign body formed perhaps by an unknown alien body. Most likely, the fusion of the other body with normal living tissue leaves this residual formation."

Mordin gave a nod. "Makes sense. Can not 'exist' inside the host. Is rather, part to the host. Becomes the host. For a short period of time the host is unaware and unable to realize the severity of the changes." Looking down, he held his chin. "Therefore, if the host is dead the body can be more directly controlled. If the host is near death, the body again can be contacted or controlled… interesting."

Chakwas asked, "What are you on about?"

"The samples. One from Seima, another her daughter and the last was the Turian." Standing, he held his side wincing of pain. Chakwas knew and stood, getting some pain killers. Still, Mordin came over to EDI. "However, you found a fourth sample? From where, what medical records?"

EDI spoke, strangely. "That is the oddity, Professor. It is from your record on the Normandy. You made this log previously."

"Me?" Mordin was incredibly confused. "What record? When?"

"Six days ago, you finished your report on the sample. It was from planet Verazia, a jungle world where two team members nearly were killed after being lost." Mordin closed his eyes, trying to recall. "The incident ended with the sample from an unknown mutation, within a Varren. Not native to the world, it is assumed it was somehow brought to or left on the planet. There is no definite information available. You filed all the proper reports."

Shockingly, Mordin can not recall. Yet Grunt did. "That was where Battle Mistress Tali and Legion got in that fight, remember?" Mordin's eyes grew, "Yeah, the two of them killed that thing. In fact, I remember it was a weird looking Varren even by Varren terms. You mean, that thing was related to this?"

Mordin turned and said, "Not related! That Varren, IS this thing!"

Chakwas had a frown. "Wait, what?"

Grunt, sat there shrugging. "I don't know. Yet I bet being a Salarian, he has a big explanation." Tapping the bed, Chakwas sat since both got the feeling there was a long talk. However, what happened?

Mordin frowned and said, "Not sure. Need to run tests."

To that, he started out the lab. Chakwas glared as she stood up and followed. Grunt, smiled before saying. "Hah, forgot. Salarians love tests too."

* * *

><p>The Vid was…<p>

"We do not understand?"

Tali glared, this makes question number seven. "Legion, please. I'm trying to-."

"If she refuses the aid of the authorities, why does she in turn believe a lone ex-Alliance officer can protect her? From a number of forces, well in tandem with private training and severe firepower instead?

"It's ACTION Legion! The Action part, is just…" Tali, narrowed her eyes. She was loosing her patience. Every time he was asking how this or that can happen, his analytical take to everything was ruining this for her. "You don't have to question it. Just relax and enjoy it!"

Legion, turned to the Vid and this point there was a Volus, short and in black attire. The Volus leads the mercenary band, and as one of his subordinates began to question his orders. The Volus fired a pistol, the round bouncing from the roof lamp, to the metal mug and then lastly into the back of the subordinates neck.

Legion's eye turned to Tali, the VID, and then to Tali… blinking. Tali looked up and narrowed her eyes. Then she paused the Vid sighing, "Yes, Legion?"

"HOW CAN WE BELIEVE THAT COULD HAPPEN?"

* * *

><p>Mordin argued with Chakwas for a short amount of time. When she FINALLY pulled him back to the medical lab. Mordin warned her, however, "You are not stopping anything!"<p>

Chakwas threw him into his bed, not caring if he reeled off a little shouting. "Oh you'll live!"

Grunt, had a chuckle at the Salarian's expense. However, Chakwas glared and he shut up FAST. Chakwas sat against the table or desk, asking, "What's going on Mordin?"

Mordin, looked to her with some concern. He knew she will not let him leave. Mordin, instead, tried to explain. "The work I started was on this 'Shadow Man' we met previously. I am almost certain there is a real, living entity. One that has directly, or indirectly involved themselves in this matter." Sitting up, he told them. "Whether he, she or it. Has any real part or investment in this matter I do not know. I do know, that it was involved with this matter. Now, all that has happened? It just happens to be we interacted with this entity? I'm definitely certain there is a Shadow Man and he has helped us."

Sitting, Mordin winced after the relaxing posture. "Still why? What do we offer?"

Grunt, asked, "Well, he doesn't like Jacohbe? What about if we're just sort of his… Krannt?"

Mordin thought, and smiled. "Because he, can not fight for himself?"

"Right." Grunt, smiled a bit. "Like the old. He may be unable to fight. So we, are his Krannt."

That made sense. Mordin, started to rub his chin. "Perhaps. He has only used the sick. What if there are limitations? Rules and laws, or physical loss? I can not be sure. However, that makes the most sense."

Chakwas didn't know what to make of any of this. What she knew? Well. "I know you're tired, you need rest." She stood, smiling. "As well no more excitement. Mordin, you're off of the roster for now."

To that the Salarian smiled. "I assumed I was off the missions for a time. Sad, but unavoidable?"

Chakwas shrugged, "Least you'll have time with me." To this, she walked over with some look in her eyes. "Alone time, at that."

Ah, now Grunt narrowed his eyes as the Salarian's eyes grew bigger. "Hehe, I just remembered. I have things to do." To that, the Krogan got up, waving a hand idly as he passed. "Goodbye Salarian."

"N-no! Grunt!" Sadly, Grunt left with a bellowing laugh. Mordin swallowing hard as Chakwas sat down holding his hand, softly. "Uh, this, was not my int-,"

"Shh," She said, kind and caring. "It is mine though."

"…." A big gulp, the Salarian realized. He should have sent her pamphlets much sooner.

* * *

><p>The Vid continued, and was closing to the end. From all the questions, to none. Legion now watched with great intent. Tali as well. The ending, was where the Quarian girl, who looked like Tali when on her pilgrimage, now held at gunpoint by the Volus. The man, a human Alliance commander, in a long black coat stood with his buzz cut, bushy brows and blood trailing his head. The events of the final bout, took on insurmountable odds where this one man fought hell to save this girl. Why? It was hard to tell. He was older, and did so much for her, a girl he'd barely met.<p>

The Volus hissed up, with the pistol in the neck of the girl. "You're wasting your time. This station will fall into the sun, you idiot! We're all going to die. What the hell were you thinking?"

"No… not all of us. There's a ship, it can take one of us."

"One? You mean that scuttle-ship? That thing isn't even going to get past the solar system!"

"Alliance will be here, in three hours. By then, someone will be safe."

The Volus glared, and aimed up, firing. The shot he fired went to the human's heart. The Human, fired into the Volus, the shot slow-motioned as it spun in the air, the round of glowing thermal spinning and going straight between his little eyes. The shot, threw the Volus over head and foot, spinning three times, before he landed right onto his back showing the large wound that went straight through his head.

Tali asked, "How could th-,"

"Less audio please?"

"Oh, sorry…" Tali giggled, yes. It was true, she found it hard to believe. Yet, Legion and she both could dismiss that. For the following.

The Quarian girl ran over grabbing the now bleeding Alliance man's chest. "Please, Keelah. Don't you die! You can't! You saved me! You… you saved me so many times."

A chuckle, and the bloodied man told her. "You gotta go. Get to the shuttle. Get out of here. Okay?"

"Wh-what about… us?"

A frown, he said. "Sometimes, you have to sacrifice everything else, for the one thing that means something. There is always going to be more people like that Volus bastard out there. You have to find what you want kid. What you need. What you love. If it's worth it, you need to protect it."

A whimper, and she lowered her head. Still, he held up her chin, saying. "If you love something enough. You'll know what to do. I love you, so this is easy."

"Keelah, I'm so sorry."

"I'm not." A nod, and he pushed her, and she rolled over. "Go on, get."

The last scenes, were of her leaving. To which Legion took in the data very significantly. It was, unique. He asked, as this resulted in the station falling into the sun and the man's epilogue about life, death and love. "Do you suspect this is a normal response?"

"Maybe?" Her eyes were watery, and voice a little choked up. "Mhmm, well." A nod, she saw the credits rolling. Then said, "I liked that. That was fun. Thank you, Legion. I appreciated it."

"Yes." Legion, stood with Tali. She seemed happier now. So, he asks, "Did we provide a positive experience?"

"Well, duh. Yes! You were really nice to me. I mean, I can't tell you how great this has been." Lowering her head, it's hard to even try. So far, things have been really hard. Knowing Legion was impartial, helped. "You're a really great friend."

Legion stepped up though, asking, "Do you wish to perform this again? To strengthen our relationship?"

"Another friend night out? Sure." A grin, and she asks, "I mean, you're a lot of fun. Though, you ask a lot of stupid questions, especially for a Geth?"

"We seek to learn. Tali." To that, he gave a nod, and offered a hand. "We will walk you to your quarters on Engineering if you prefer?"

"Legion, why would you walk me back to Engineering?" She smiled at the insanity of it. "I mean, nothing bad will happen."

"No, that is not why." Legion stood, hand still out. "We have noted. After a date is complete. The two separate within the close quarters of home for the other partner. We do not understand why, but this is practice."

Tali did not respond really. Not at first. Legion could see how she stood there, arms crossing and brows curved up with confusion. What he said, had struck a cord. One that didn't really resonate the first few moments, yet when it had? Her eyes grew and brow stretched up with alarm, jaw slacking with hard disbelief.

Legion knew what he'd done. So he spoke. "We did not mean to upset or insult. We did not mean to do anything of the kind. Is this what we have done?"

Tali did not respond. Instead, her eyes were shooting about. She was thinking, and recalling things. The smallest thing that might have been a clue. To then realize how many there were. She stepped back, holding herself as she shook a little. Was she this upset? Legion tried to comfort her with a hand to her shoulder, yet she saw from her eye and slapped his arm away.

"Don't you touch me!"

Legion, stood with absolute shock. Or alarm? Either way, he was not ready for that. Or, what was about to come.

"How could you do this to me?"

Legion, stood there looking at Tali. Her hands were shaking, and she was standing with her head cocked on him all the more hostile. Legion tried to say, "We did no-,"

"How can you try and make this, into that? Into a DATE of all, things? You can't be serious! This, this was a joke? Right? A game? Right?"

"No." Legion, said this with no pause. He explained, "We care for you Tali. We know, that we have grown thanks to you. It is our desire to continue this."

Tali's eyes tightly weave into themselves shut. The words he spoke, only enraged her more. Stepping to the side, she swung a fist from her side out in complete exclamation, "You don't CARE for anything! You're not even alive! You're a machine, a synthetic life form! You don't have a heart! You don't even have, a, SOUL."

Those words easily hit Legion many more times than the billions of thermal shots over the years. It was even seeable, how he seemed to sink on his knees, and lens slowly turned at her speech. The silence of the machine did not help either. So Tali, unafraid, continued on.

"You were made by my people, Geth. The fact you even remotely humor me with this talk of emotions and feelings was bad enough. Yet to then stand here? To tell me, you wanted to date me? To be with me? That's not only disgusting, it's… it is insulting! It insults my PEOPLE!" Her eyes, water from the tears. Legion did not cry, yet she did. Tali turned from him, holding herself. "You want to destroy me. To kill me."

"No!" Legion, stepped forth and took her shoulder with his hand. "We love you!"

There was the word, the emotion. That one that Legion had been trying so hard to understand. As it clicked, how easily he can define it here. He was not really surprised? Legion understood the bond growing. The desire to protect, to nurture and grow this feeling. That was love? Or was it, more? He can not say.

"NO you don't!" Tali, tore from his hand, and suddenly slapped him. Her scream, as her hand ached from the strike. There she held her gloved fingers. Glaring at the Geth as his head pitched off her strike, then she stood there. "You do not. You can not."

Legion looked at her. Then he asked, simply. "Why?"

"B-because." Her head sunk, and Tali whispered. "You aren't even real."

"This platform is real. We are Legion. We are your friend." To that, he lowered his head, "Are we not?"

"N-," Tali looked down ashamed of herself. Yet, there was something else making her act. Fear, it was. Fear that a Geth could say this, think this and… could be that this were, ever, true? Tali closed her eyes swallowing a lump in her throat. Then she called out, "You're not a REAL person, not real. You're not alive. You just act, and do with whatever you think is best by programming. You are not alive. You are not real."

Legion stood there taking what she said. However, it did not understand. "We feel, Tali." He made a move, and she leapt basically to the wall. It was then Legion realized what has happened. "We have frightened you?"

"What? No!" She shook though, and looked at him with a number of confused, scared looks. "I-I… I never, I never asked for this?"

"We can not resist the feelings we have. They are who we are, like you."

Tali's heart sunk a little. What… if, it were true? Legion, saved her, protected her and tried to help her many times. Yet, was that for her? Or for him? Was this to help him 'be more organic'? Closing her eyes she shook her head, "Legion! Stop!"

"We, are only seeking con-,"

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Tali, turned to the door and screamed, "You're a synthetic! I'm an organic! Stop!"

"It does not matter. If we feel for one another, we are able to overcome. This we came to consensus on previously." Legion wanted to offer her everything. However, she would not accept his words on this. No matter how many times Legion offered, Tali's mind seemed to refuse him. "We are friends. If we are friends, can we not become more? If we choose?"

"No!" Tali spun to him, shouting, "I'll never love you! I'll never care for you like that! Okay? I don't feel anything for you!"

Legion can not believe her. They have shared so much. Legion, lowered his head however. "If we did not speak of this. Would you be so upset?"

"NO! I wouldn't be freaking out that a Geth wants me! You, you don't understand how unreal this is!" Shaking, she finally screamed, "I have never felt so awful!"

"We understand." Legion, lowered his head. Hands strangely hanging with his arms like he was defeated. "We do not wish to harm you. We will not act on this any longer, Tali."

Tali stared at him and finally felt some regret. As well, a bit less of this other feeling. Like she somehow caused it to happen? Though, she can not imagine how that is. Looking down she held her hands starting to rub them hard. "I-I don't know what to say Legion. I just, I can't do this. Not with you. Never, with something like you." She closed her eyes, stinging in her eyes. "I'm sorry, okay? I don't want to be this way. I just can't."

"We understand." His vocal pattern was lower, different. He turned up though seeing her. Legion, came over to her and said, with a grab of her hands. "We do not seek to harm your platform. We rescind our original requests and desires. You may never speak of this again. We will not."

That made Tali feel… worse? Tali watched Legion leave, and head toward the AI room. At that point, she groaned as the stinging stopped in her eyes, but moved into her chest. What has she done? Did she hurt Legion? Did she break his heart? Wait, he did not have a heart… so, that wasn't it was it?

Even so, she had to get out of there. She had to move, fast. Tali left to Engineering swiftly, and passed the urge to go see Legion once more, appologize. What for though? She can't tell. She still can't stop thinking about what happened. A Geth was on a date with her? A Quarian? The Geth and Quarians, they were enemies. It was preposterous. Wait, was this what she believed? Or what her people believed?

Tali slammed up into the wall of the elevator, after tapping it to go down. She hung her head as she knew not what was happening, only that she needed to get back to her quarters, pull out her cot and sleep. This, entire thing has her on edge.

Softly, she whispered, "Keelah, I'm so confused."

* * *

><p>Legion entered the medical bay seeing Mordin and Chakwas laying on a medical bed. It was, interesting. They were both sleeping. When he looked closer, he noted the smile on Chakwas face and the fact Mordin showed similar signs. The Geth looked over them taking note how close their platforms were. Held together and holding one another's clothing.<p>

It was this, that made Legion realize just how different he was. As well the two compared to him and Tali. Where Mordin and Chakwas might not be of the same people, they were still people. That was why he could never be with Tali. Why he would never be what she desired. That realization, or understanding, gave Legion pause as he now lowered his head once more. Processing all the data Legion had he entered the AI Room. Here, he sat on his table and let his hands lay on his knees.

He was not real. Neither was he flesh and blood, he had no pulse and therefore could never be the things Tali needed. Legion, was a machine. His purpose was unknown, and Tali had the purpose to live. What was it that Legion could do? He could never give Tali a family. He could never lay with her, warm her with his embrace. Those things of the organic world Legion finally understood were beyond any Geth to ever understand. To ever experience.

This all made Legion know, why Tali spoke how she did. "We, are unimportant."

* * *

><p>Tali entered engineering slowly and rather quietly. Even for her. Kasumi did not even realize she arrived, which was remarkable with her background. When Tali stepped closer though, she made a slight ruffle of her suit and Kasumi turned with some alarm, "Tali? You're back? What happened?"<p>

Tali looked up, somber. With every sign of bad news, Kasumi frowned more. Did Legion make a mistake? Upset her during the date? That isn't good. Still, she hoped it was fixable?

"He's a Geth."

Oh, that's not good. Kasumi flinched a bit as Tali went to her console and instead of working she noted this small object wrapped up on it. A cough, Kasumi told Tali, "Legion bought that for you. It, uh… was a surprise, he was supposed to come back for you to open it." This, was where she rubbed her neck. "Tali, I'm sorry that…"

"You knew, then?" Tali was not angry, more monotone. Perhaps, feeling all the anger earlier was enough to leave her none now? Even so she was able to smile back. "I just wish I knew. I would have stopped him before he made this mistake."

"Mistake?" Kasumi blinked, then she knew it wasn't Legion. It was Tali. "Wait, what mistake? Loving you was a mistake?"

Tali looked over plainly and without reason, or cause, she asks, "What else is it? He isn't real. I need a real person, Kasumi. I can't, in any stretch of the word 'love' that thing. Not like he wanted."

Sickened, Kasumi asks, "How can you be that way? What, is this your Quarian heritage playing out?"

"Maybe." Tali, shrugged it off. "I don't know. I'm just so lost right now, I can't even tell why I'm upset from this. I suppose, I should just be alone."

"Maybe, that is best. Still, don't hate him for this."

"I won't." To that, she chuckled distantly, from herself. "I wonder if he hates me. For what I said?"

"How bad was it?"

"Very." Tali said, simply. As she looked at the small item. It was shaped like a cylinder, with the bottom flat and top domed, probably a canister? Still, it was interesting. "What is it?"

Kasumi looked at it, and said. "He said it was a perfect analogy for you. What he thought of you… how he felt for you. I think he would like it if you well, you know. Looked at it?"

"No." Tali stared at the item though. She DID want to, but? It was something she can not. "I won't. You can have it."

"No way!" To that, Kasumi said softly, "It's not meant for me. This was meant for you. Legion couldn't stop expressing what it meant to him for you to have this. Tali, just think it over?"

Tali turned seeing Kasumi leave. IT felt wrong though. Keeping something, that she didn't care for. That she can't care for? Tali closed her eyes and looked at it one, last time. Tali then grabbed the item walking toward the garbage compactor. She'll get rid of it, dispose of it. This was meant for someone that didn't just browbeat her best friend, and tell him he was a machine that meant nothing. This was meant for a woman that earned a friend's love and gave him the courage, to try and make it happen. Even while she degraded him, he tried. He fought for this.

Tali stood at the door to the room where they dump said garbage. That is where she looked down slowly, and fumbled her fingers along the fine wrap. It was shoddy looking the job Legion did wrapping it, but the wrap itself was beautiful. A purple with small golden swirls. Tali slowly let her eyes loose focus and think, how much he must have delighted in doing this? Wrapping this.

Softly, she stepped back to the wall, tugging at the tape. Tali's eyes are closed as she strangely took her time, pulling away the tape and opening the package. When done, discarding the paper and all, Tali opened her right eye first. Then her left eye meets her other, in the gawking stare. What she saw, was a small purple flower that was in full bloom, seven large petals with purple outer rims, white center petals and three long, black pollen sacks hanging out as it settled in a small glass container. It was not just any plant however. This, was a plant from her home world. One of the rarest you can find.

Looking at it, Tali thought about what Kasumi said. This, represented her? How? The answers were then obvious, as she read the small card taped to the back. It reads,

-This Flower is processed with special chemicals to never wilt, made strong for last generations.

-Warning: Do not expose flower to direct sunlight.

-Warning: Do not remove from canister.

-Warning: Do not water or expose to other ailment possible bacteria.

-Warning: Do not shake, is very delicate.

Tali looked at it and felt the stinging in her eyes once more. She, and never be in the sun and feel the sweet touch of warmth. Tali, could never remove her suit, less she die. Tali can not wander the world without her protective suit, due to ailment. Lastly, Tali was… delicate, in her own ways. Still, she was strong. Tali was very strong, to endure these things. To be able to continue like she did? Tali soon felt her hands holding the item tightly, and she knew she'd made a terrible mistake.

Kasumi stood there watching, waiting. Then she said, "Legion also thought." Tali looked up, painfully. "That like you? It needed someone to watch over it. To keep it safe and happy. At least, sometimes. Because being in that container all alone? Without anyone to hold it and touch it, that sometimes it must be very hard being so beautiful but never really having a person to touch it. Least, that's what he told me?"

Tali looked to Kasumi a while, then she asked, as she pushed it to Kasumi. "GET rid of it!"

Kasumi was shocked, as Tali ran past her crying. Soon, Kasumi sighed holding the flower. Looking at it, she shook her head. For now, she'd hold onto it. Perhaps, later? Tali will change her mind. Making her way to the elevator though, Tali ran out and suddenly snatched the flower, looking up a bit worried or confused, but then ran back into engineering.

There, Kasumi smiled a little. Okay, maybe she will get better… in time.

Kasumi headed back up stairs. Legion would be fine once he had time to process this. Tali, will go to him perhaps? For now, they both were in a very emotional place. Kasumi actually giggled, thinking about that. The Geth was emotional and the Quarian was emotional, those two were meant to be.

Tali held her flower to her heart. Yes, to her heart. Something in her was changing. No, not changing. It was how she felt, always. Yet she's trying hard to let it out. Feeling it was one thing. Accepting it another. In her mind, she heard her father's voice condemning her for this. She heard the Admirals, charging her for treason, and madness and damnation. A part of Tali heard herself curse her for thinking this was 'okay'. The more voices she heard, they all were against her.

Tali however heard another voice. This monotone, mechanical voice that she happily listened to. As he asked her about if they chose, can they not become more? This question now was beginning to grow a different response. A very different answer. Tali, slowly whispered in her mind.

"Yes…"

Note: Goddess, was that not loooong? No not the chapter, I mean the wait. I had a lot happen but here's another chapter. Get ready for some waits between though. Life's not as easy as it was, when I was healing after surgery. However, I will continue. Read my profile though I got some info on new stories I'll be working on when this one's over? Any feedback on them would help.

I need to thank you all for reviewing too. Every kind word helps me get through the chapters and try to make each one unique. Provided, with the time to write.


	9. Chapter 9

Mass Effect: Sacrificial Symptom

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to representation of Mass Effect, Mass Effect 2, EA Games and any other mass media trademarks within this fiction. All is represented within the context of private entertainment and the exchange of free ideals/entertainment. No attempts to falsely render said persons or members, fictitious or otherwise were intentional.

Note: Long chapter, read my Profile for personal info on chapter. As well length between additions.

~~~~~~ Chapter 9: Needing Calibrations ~~~~~~

There is so much that changes in but a few simple days. Lives get disheveled and off track incredibly easy. With some, it's easier than others.

The Quarian girl knew well enough that issue. Especially now that she stood at her console softly tapping at the diodes and buttons, idly skimming her eyes on the sensors. Since the thing catching her eye was not even mechanical. Well, the literal thing her eyes were catching was an organic plant inside a small container. It was gorgeous really.

Kenneth had to admit he had no idea where it came from, or who got it for Tali? Yet they had to be the smartest bugger alive. He could only imagine if he got Gabby som…

"Hey Gabby?" Gabby looked up, "What'ya think of me buying you a little something like that?"

"I'd think you're just stealing a real romantic idea?"

"Right." A smirk, and Kenny said, "What if I bought us a adult Vid, bottle of champagne and shore leave?"

"That?" Gabby grinned back over saying, "Sounds a bit more your liking?"

"Alright, then it's settled."

Somehow, his jokes finally got to Tali. She gave a huff and took her gift with her out of Engineering. The fact he upset her, did not get past Gabby. Kenneth gulped before taking to his module saying, "I-I guess I made a few too many jokes?"

Right, no response. He whined knowing Gabby was really upset now. Funny, she was sort of with him on the joke. Wasn't she? Maybe it's a woman thing…

* * *

><p>Shepard was in his quarters looking over seven different data pads. Information he gathered from Cerberus and among other resources. Here, the Commander fell deep into the work he was performing. Trying to define the battle and tactics to be employed. There was so much riding on his next decision he feared, on some level. Someone will die. Someone… will die.<p>

He feared that though with the Collector mission. Easily one of the more unexpected bouts of conflict. The same with that battle where… Ashley.

Silence took the Commander even now in his mind as he dropped the pad on his table, and rubbed his eyes roughly. This thought was going to be overly consumed by him, his mind will not rest or stop at this time…

All of a sudden there was a ring at the door. He didn't even realize he locked it. That would probably explain the lack of intervention so far, and a feeling of slight loneliness here. Shepard opened the door seeing someone he didn't see out of the weapons lock much. "Jacob, good to see you."

Jacob gave a nod before entering the captain's quarters. With a frown though he seemed a little worried. "Not used to seeing the door locked Shepard. Is something on your mind?"

"Honestly? Just the mission. You're not here for my lock though, what has you up here?"

Jacob frowned before crossing his arms. Obviously, he was extremely serious about this. "The mission, Shepard."

"Right." A smirk, Shepard motioned Jacob inside and the two sat on the couch. Shepard took a seat at the far right, while Jacob stuck himself at the edge of the couch nearest to the door. A slight sigh and Shepard asks, "What is it about the mission that's troubling you? My recent reclusive behavior? Perhaps?"

Sadly, that wasn't it. Jacob simply looked dead on Shepard before telling him rather cold and monotone, "Actually, I'm more concerned about our mission. Not you."

How that felt to be somewhat dismissed on his otherwise ongoing issue. Shepard smiled outwardly while inwardly he began to hold the gaping wound his ego just got. "Right, I'm glad Jacob." Shifting his self on the couch, Shepard requested, "If so, then what is the mission issue that has one of my only Cerberus members onboard so edgy?"

Looking like he was about ready to drop his guts just from talking. Jacob sighed a moment and hung his head, saying, "I'm freaked out about the reports I read from Miranda. The whole Elder Kin thing, the thoughts she got and info dragged out of Cerberus archives." Turning his head, Jacob wanted to see what Shepard thought. Seeing how Shepard gave just a blank face though, Jacob asked, "What do you think Shepard?"

"A lot." A smirk, cocky Shepard crossed his arms leaning back his head. "Ooh that was something I expected eventually. So, are you worried that maybe it's true?"

"Well, yeah Shepard."

Nodding, Shepard asks Jacob, "Do you worry that this whole unnatural soul sucking race of aliens might be something else?"

Obviously, he did. Jacob did believe it to be true and deep down it's not hard to think this was it. You ever get in a fight of your life, you become a believer. If just a little bit. "If you ever get stuck in a fox hole, you believe in god. So why not believe in the OTHER stuff, commander?"

Shepard seemed less distracted again. Or was he not distracted, he just was not feeling the same worry? Sitting up Shepard asked, "Even if that were the case? Would we really want to stop fighting them?"

"Of course not, Commander. It's just, we never met this before. Why not? What's the deal that these things are just now showing up?"

To that, Shepard asked, "What makes you think they were ever not involved? Collectors to Elder Kin? Okay, I get that." Standing up, Shepard walked around his table saying, "If the Reapers were around as long as we assume then possibly the race or whatever they were may be involved with something. Or, the Reapers control that race? We don't really know." A frown, Shepard lowered his head thinking about it. "That one squid thing on the Hunley, it did not sound like it was a danger. At least not by the Reaper standards. Reapers are stranger than these things, they are a technological marvel of horrific levels. The Elder Kin seem like something the Reapers either did not have the ability to wipe out… yet, or perhaps there's more to the two? I don't know."

Giving a nod Jacob asked, "Well, okay. Let's say the Reapers and the Elder Kin are working together, and we know that they aren't controlling them the same was as with Collectors. What, do the Elder Kin get out of it? Shep.?"

Here, Shepard had no real answer. A frown and he looked at the aquarium in his room seeing some stray fish wander aimlessly. Shrugging it off, he just admits. "What I can tell you? I'm looking for answers Jacob. This mission should shed some light." Turning back the famous confident smile broke through. Even Jacob gave a smirk seeing it. "We'll fight, that's what we do. You knew that Jacob."

"Yeah I sure did." Getting up, he offered out his fist. The two hit them together and continue a shake. With a light nod before looking at the fish too. Shepard pressed a button feeding them, and then he turned to Jacob for a moment. Shepard looking at Jacob has to look for a moment.

Jacob frowned seeing this in his eye's corner. "You do have something bothering you, Commander?"

A nod, Shepard looked at the fish. "Ashley."

"Oh, I got it." Lowering his head Jacob reached up scratching his head. The sheer thought pricked his neck with a light heat. Some how this reminds him what everyone's talking about. Tali and Shepard, and Ashley in that mix. "What is it?"

A shrug, the Commander said. "I suppose, my issue would be Ashley if this is true and we're fighting some kind of… alien race that, believes itself to be something more. Or if the things are in fact those very things? Or, if they just caused the rumors and lore of… these things? Does it play any part in the afterlife? What about Ashley?" Lowering his head, the Commander showed a very less than known side of him. That part that was, insecure.

"You're afraid maybe we'll learn what happens? For real? That whatever you're waiting for isn't waiting?"

At that, Shepard gave a slow nod. "It's gotten in my head lately. The reports imply these things are… not, alien. Yet if they were alien, it's simpler. Just like fighting a Reaper isn't fighting a god, just a big ugly machine." A chuckle from Jacob caused Shepard to smile. Even hearing Shepard say those goliaths were just machines, was hard to imagine. Shepard was just that confident. "However, if these things are something more? It brings me to a lot of nasty questions. I just don't know where to take it."

Jacob seemed to nod, "Alright, I got it." Looking to Shepard fully, he turned and offered a hand. "Let's shake a deal, I won't worry if it's true. If you don't worry the same thing. We wait, see what happens and deal with it, alright?"

"Sounds good." A shake, and Shepard grinned brighter now. "You get back to work then. We'll have a meeting when we're closer to the mission's start. That sound good?"

"Sounds perfect boss." Leaving now, Jacob stopped at the door having to admit something. "You know? I haven't talked to you like this in a long time. How come Commander?"

Shepard shook his head telling him straight up, "I've been too damn busy."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot." A smile to the Commander, he motioned his hand out after tapping his chest twice. "We're good Commander. You keep it real, boss man. I'll be there when you need my help. Always got your back."

Shepard seemed pleased with hearing that. Looking back up at the fish though he kind of thought about the old, old stories of angels soaring in the clear skies. The lore, was of the heavens in the skies. Yet they flew past the skies into the stars. Where did the legends play out and the truth fold? A shiver on his spine, Shepard just wanted to see her. That would make it so worth while again. Pushing out of the old fears of what death might be.

Perhaps, if these things calling themselves Elder Kin WERE really the same thing? That could mean that there's more of that being the real thing? It's a nice thought jumbled with all the bad ones. 

* * *

><p>In the medical bay, Mordin was resting soundly on the table. A bit less for ware now he opened his eyes only after the doors opened first. A certain doctor came in smiling with a platter of food. "Mm, food then?" Sitting up, Mordin sat there looking at the meal. "I appreciate the meal. A much needed bit of nourishment."<p>

Chakwas seemed pleased at his appetite, but she had her other reasons. "Legion came back last night."

Mordin was already beginning to get himself a spoon from this human owned ship, when he raised his brow. "Not unlikely. He was, after all trying to romance a Quarian. It had to fall under some rule of moving slowly."

"He has not left his quarters since last night. I would have assumed he tried to talk to you if things went well?"

"Perhaps." Mordin, slowly rubbed his chin as his spoon stabs the mushy potatoes for a moment. Luckily for him a Salarian appetite was primarially ground grown tumors. Even so, he had his regrets of human cuisine. "It is hard to define what would be 'well' for a first date in Quarian and Geth relations."

Chakwas frowned at that remark. The doctor realized her friend here was not going to be effected that easily. "Alright, I have to know. Why are you so interested in them?" She saw how he shifts his eyes up to her but a moment, before moving his spoon into his potatoes and shoveling a few bites into his mouth. "Honestly! You're imposs-,"

However, Mordin stopped eating and set the plate down. Then he turned grabbing her wrist calling out, "Chakwas!" The doctor is stunned by that, yet a smile on Mordin's face calmed her. The rather soothing sensation when he gripped her arm but not to harm her. Forcibly taking the role of the lead speaker.

"What I am doing is nothing. IT comes down to the two parties truly involved at this point."

Chakwas had to admit that was more response than she expected. Yet closing her eyes and realizing how inappropriate it has been, Chakwas snarled before pulling from him. Her stare met the Salarian with a bit of disdain, and she demanded, "I want a real answer Mordin. A real answer, one that isn't just a pass over for who knows what reason!"

Obviously Chakwas would not simply let this go. Mordin seemed to understand this, and so he sighed before motioning her to come closer. Chakwas had still such a glare of distaste, but pulled her chair to his side sitting with him a moment. Mordin shook his head asking, "Why do we choose sides in anything Chakwas?" The doctor raised her brow, but the Salarian explained with a light chuckle in his voice. "Was not a real question, more a beginning pre-interlude to the subject matter. Right, allow me to go into depth." Turning on her fully he offered all his attention, so she knew it was serious. "When one party tries to assist with something. It is on the basis that this something means something to them. To me, helping Tali and Legion to even form a closer friendship provides extravagant change for peace. With such a short life like my own it was a personal investment."

Chakwas did not really react at first. When the fair doctor spun her head about though, she was furious. "You got involved for a reason like that? Honestly?"

"Yes?" Mordin seemed a bit torn down. A flinch, his arms raise as she shook as if to protect himself. "Chakwas! It was a reasonable action. After noting a number of factors, I took a most reliable, definite and informed place on the dispute!" Her hands lower, and he smiled thinking that is a good sign. "W-hen Legion and Tali showed needs for another I took on a mostly observing position. Tali'zorah was never good for Shepard, too many health risks. Far too many number of factors to play. Legion seemed to show the first true interest in Tali. I began to inform and offer information, playing mostly a side informant, as my scientific role is."

Chakwas now glared back crossing her arms, asking, "Where did that change thought Mordin? I mean, you've helped Legion. You went out of your way to offer him advice and so much more why? Don't you usually just, offer medical information?"

Mordin seemed a bit stunned. In truth, he was not entirely sure. Yet when he thought over this, Mordin told her one thing. "Legion is not organic."

"So, medical expertise did not make a play? Because he's a machine?"

"Yes." That, was it. "Legion needed more aid than telling Shepard about Quarian mating habits, or Krogan battle mating habits and Turian love advancements. Those simple things are easy to offer advice. When Legion came to me it was a more honorable request, and obviously in reason."

How? Chakwas face plays out the level of confusion. "How? How can you be so certain?"

"Why would he lie?" That was a great question. Shifting in his seat, Mordin stood before taking Chakwas shoulder, but she pulled away. It now made him curious as to why she's so angry? "What is your reason for helping Legion?"

"I wasn't helping Legion, Mordin." A fist clenched and the good doctor spun around. Snapping with absolutely volatile venom, "I did not really give a thought on that, I was only helping because of you! The fact, I've tried so hard for weeks and where does it get me? Other than a few respectful words of my work, a small moment of just holding you. Why can't you show this level of interest in us?"

Mordin soon got the real picture of this. With a heavy frown, he asked, "Are you compairing my interest in Legion and Tali, to ourselves?" The fact she turned from him made it all the more obvious. With a light smile, Mordin simply said happily, "That is imbecilic! Our actions are based on a sole number of professional interests, mixed with ongoing tensions thanks to working together in a ship with numerous personnel without other revenues of relief. For example," He came to the otherwise still doctor and held her shoulder, "When you come to me for advice it has been ongoing, and most likely an attempt to garner attention. I returned thanks to the fact I am in truth a much older, close to my end Salarian. The need to feel a connection outweighs some of my otherwise competitive reasoning to allow some reciprocation. Thereto, our relationship is based mostly on a lack of actual relation. It is more, a need."

How, that went was obvious. Chakwas turned with a fist drawn to the baffled Salarian, whom even with his years of training did not see the most obvious. A punch that sent him reeling back, and screaming as he grasped his ribs in udder pain. The realization of what she did, made Chakwas cry out holding her mouth in most alarm and shame.

Running over to the badly wounded patient, Chakwas dropped her hands into his arms and rib to begin checking the injured areas. What she never expected was the light giggle of someone now decloaking herself. However, it was a welcome sight as Chakwas called forth, "Kasumi! Thank goodness! Here, help me! Pull his legs up!"

Kasumi followed with the order and helped up the legs of the Salarian. When he was laying still but shaking with his pain, Kasumi asked rather timidly, "Did we forget she had some Alliance training?"

"Perhaps?" A mere groan escapes Mordin while Kasumi giggled again, Chakwas walked to her desk holding her forehead. The rattling of her actions most evident while she searched for a glass and her brandy.

Kasumi sighed a bit before asking, "Why are you two really arguing? What does it matter?" A shrug, she now strut to the nearest table and plopped down most unceremoniously. "So, Legion and Tali? We can't quite say if it is right or wrong, can we?"

Chakwas had no idea where to take this conversation. So she asked, "Why are you so involved with this Kasumi? Obviously, Mordin has a personal interest. Being a slightly over invested. I even have my own personal reason." Turning to Mordin who just shied his eyes, Chakwas glared back asking again, "You're involved because you're Tali's friend?"

Kasumi seemed off from that question. At first, she simply shied her eyes down a little. Yet pulling her legs on the table, she wrapped her arms over them admittedly more than aware why. "When I saw Legion's interest in Tali? I kind of thought about me, and… Keiji."

Strangely it became a little too obvious. Mordin himself was a little shocked. "An attempt to validate a relationship, like that of your own with the Graybox? Is that, responsible?"

"Oh? So as responsible as trying to forge a peace relation? I can't help but think maybe, just maybe you wouldn't be pointing fingers!" Kasumi was upset, and as she glared on him her next words were full of wrath. "I guess maybe this was another attempt to make up for your work on the Genophage, Mordin?"

Yes, it probably was. However, Chakwas saw the hurt in his eyes. So she actually defended him. "Then where is it better? A goal to make something better for others, or the self? Kasumi?"

Burned, Kasumi groaned as she closed her eyes and sunk her head. "Okay, okay… we all got carried away. For stupid reasons." However, she cocked her head admitting, "Still, Tali seems a little more open minded from this. In time, she might actually sort of give this more real thought. Right now I think she's just a little freaked out with the idea." Looking at Mordin who showed the most interest, Kasumi explained, "That gift, it really struck a cord with Tali. I believe maybe… just maybe, she'll think this over seriously."

The smile Mordin had was however mostly because he still believed his cause. As he thought it over though, he frowned. "Was it right to become involved?" He somehow was not sure. Instead, he asks, "Would not be, that I want to repent for mass actions of ill informed research. The life I lived, that I am now so close to an end. Would I take such an interest?" A look of udder fear, he asks, "What if I have ruined two lives. Just in some hope that my short life will not be one, that leaves only one legacy. That deeply leaves my soul torn."

Obviously that moment was enough to give Kasumi and Chakwas a desire to think. If not for Kasumi's need to somehow recognize herself with the friend of her life, and this mechanized transgression she would not chance her friend's happiness. Chakwas had also been selfish solely hopeful the aid will somehow help make a man she loved get her desire. Although, Mordin easily felt he was the worst one here. Where was his subjective mind? The one that kept from being personally invested? That was his nature… somehow, he lost track. It was somehow caused by this ongoing issue. Perhaps the bout with this Jacohbe character? Or the long hours of study? It was hard to tell where it begins.

As everyone was in the midst of this questioning someone just walked into it. Thane, the Drell assassin. Thane entered with his black eyes blinking to them all. "Am I, interrupting something?"

The group turned to him with a slight alarm. The Drell had a feeling he should not be involved, so he raised a hand saying, "Never mind, I only came to ask about my earlier request. Chakwas, did you make that report for me?"

Chakwas had a huge look of alarm. "Oh, oh no! Wait, okay. Hold on." Tapping at her console the doctor was speedily trying to fix this mistake. Obviously, letting something else distract her.

"Do not concern yourself." Thane walked over, and shockingly said with as much cool dry wit as anyone would expect, "It's not entirely that important, seeing chances are I might never see it any way. After all, I am dying. Though I should point out imminent demise, does not always warrant poor actions. Like allowing a mistake with a report to ruin my decision making."

Thane turned to Mordin with a slight side glance. His eyes blinking, and then to Kasumi he continued the stare. "In the end, the knowledge I will perish is discerning. Loosing those I care for. Leaving a number of things unsettled. However, it is necessary that those things do not distract or dissolve my duties." Looking to Chakwas, he simply said, "If it does. It can cause much more harm than good. It could cause me, to act on petty things and miss the important picture. To the greater importance that my life, is one life. Yet when interjecting into others lives because of such lower fears, it may just as easily ruin many other lives."

Chakwas frowned deeply before she had to ask, "Thane, do you know something? We don't?"

"Most likely not." To this, Thane calmly added in. "It's merely an observation. It is okay to make a mistake. Yet continuing the mistake, by being too deeply involved? Or to not realize it's time to not be involved as much. Will only make matters worse. IF you forgot this report, it is not important. I hope you can however take time to try and send it later. If you have that time. I'll not hold it against you."

Walking out to the door, Thane actually added as the door opened. "It's not like we're trying to convince someone to fall in love. A rather, ominous quest; how few should ever take on such a quest?"

Leaving them, Mordin narrowed his eyes. Within a flash of brilliance, he summed everyone's feelings by one word. "Bosh'tet." 

* * *

><p>Thane stepped into the elevator. However, he turned to see Tali as she sat idly crossing her arms, tapping her foot on the floor. "I see you're amidst?"<p>

Tali's head shook aware. A moment, she asks, "What?"

"Deliberations." He smiled softly, lips curved ever so slightly. The way he smiled was often a mix of things, either very kind or most cynical. "You are amidst deliberations. I assumed?"

"Oh, perhaps." Tali shrugged, but asked something, "Thane? Do you know how to, test, caring about someone?"

"Why would anyone make such a test?" Obviously, he told her. "If you must test, then is that not a test?"

"Keelah, that's no real help." Looking down though, Tali just sighed with a bit of distain. "It's so confusing for me now. I don't know what I want, where I want to take things? I do not even really know if I'm really… argh, never mind." She glared on the Drell as he raised but a brow. "You don't have much luck giving out advice."

The elevator stops, and Tali left towards her work station. Thane smiled a little before walking out, and turning toward Grunt who was at his room's door. "Grunt, do you still need assistance?"

"Yes." Grunt glared at his room with the door open. "You can fix the lighting?"

"I can. I do not need to see, like others with a great deal of light."

"Good. Fix it."

Suddenly, Tali came back asking, "Thane? Can you just answer me one, stupid question?"

Thane turned with a simple nod. Hands behind his back, he asks, "What is it you need to ask?"

Tali, sighed before holding her hands a little nervous, fingers tugging at the digits. "If someone cares about you, is that enough to try and care for them? No matter what others may think?"

Thane seemed to think a moment. Then, he asked, "Is it a matter that others think anything? It will not be they, who are involved by the caring of those two. In my life, the actions you act on will be only for you and one other involved. Try not to worry over the many who may see what is to be, but be a more directly involved person. However, as for being enough reason? I ask you this." Thane, grabbed the light fixture Grunt was now agitated enough to jab at his side. "Is there ever enough reason to care for someone, if you must force it?"

Tali's eyes glare again. "You are really bad with advice."

"Or, perhaps I'm merely trying not to give you enough advice? Or rather, just enough advice?"

Rolling her eyes, Tali waved a hand of him before leaving. That was pointless. Though, as she thought it over…. She asks, "Do you mean, If I'm forcing this… then, that is the problem? It should not be forced. The answer should just come to me, in time?"

"Time is important for everything." Suddenly, jabbed again. Than turned narrowing his brow. "It takes time to install new lighting, and it takes time to learn what we really need." A shrug, he moved a hand in but an idle wave over the Krogan's vision, making him watch before the light was gone from his hands, and in Thane's. "Yet it takes no time, to miss anything that is important. Especially if you are becoming too distracted with those things around you."

Walking past the Krogan. Thane smiled as Grunt blinked down at his empty hands. Tali smirked before a nod, and knowing he meant what he said. Just, not really… saying anything. It was funny. Tali understood, best to just… let it be. Yeah, that's it.

As Thane began to install the light he heard another question.

"How do I stop thinking about this?"

"I do not know." Thane, frowned now. "That is your issue."

"Argh, you're bad at-,"

Grunt snarled, "Do you mind! Thane is fixing the creepy feeling."

"…." Tali whispers, "Creepy?" 

* * *

><p>Only a few hours had passed. Maybe only an hour, near to one hour and a half. That's what it feels like, for Shepard. The Commander spent the time on one simple task. When he felt safe with the plan he stood up and called, "EDI." The AI came on immediately. "Tell the team I want to talk to them. First, how long until we reach planet Koroat?"<p>

EDI told him as he entered the elevator, patching into the sound system. "My calculations have ascertained approximately 4.34 hours. Commander. This should be with a minimal margin for error, depending upon outside distractions, or such forms of engagement."

Okay, that was good. A nod, Shepard told EDI, "Tell the crew we have less than 2 hours to make a plan, I want everyone available, there."

"Of course, Commander."

"Patch Joker in too. I might want his Intel, for the sake of unison?" He smirked, yet it was true. It is never bad to have your pilot involved.

"Of course, Commander." 

* * *

><p>The team converged on the briefing room. Where Shepard was now headed, but last as they sat mostly silent. Shepard came into the room looking at everyone, seeing the whole team was gathered. So he said, "I'm sure you all know why you're here?"<p>

Miranda actually spoke up saying, "We were told it's part to the mission. As what the mission pertains, we're not really sure. Though, it is obvious you're using information from Cerberus, as well a few other avenues?" A smirk, and she felt pretty confidant. Miranda had been skimming the files sent… it's a sort of side-option of her job.

Shepard just had to accept that too. So with a nod, he said, "The facility we are targeted to infiltrate, is on a jungle rich land mass, on the planet Koroat." He then told, "This planet, we once visited on an anomaly account regarding an Eclipse related Merc job. Or, was it…" he frowned, "Wait, which mercs was it again?"

Strangely, it was Mordin who said, "Eclipse. I recall the mission as I've been researching it. Shepard, may I?"

That was shocking? Shepard gave a nod. Mordin stood, and said, "Koroat was a planet we landed on weeks ago. A mission that was meant to learn of an Eclipse band. However, I now assume that this facility is the same?" Shepard shrugged, not sure the transmissions came from the same facility or not. Mordin still went on. "What I have to my knowledge is that there is a serious link to many current events. Complex, as they are to connect? I have found a few. For starters, EDI? Can you show my findings on the substances from file extension 023425-2345?"

EDI complied, showing a unusual amount of data. Legion took to it the quickest, eye spinning and zooming in repeatedly. When Legion studied it long enough, which is but seconds, he was alarmed. "All specimens shown are of the same irregularity in the blood. A unknown coagulant that has caused the blood to adhere adversely. Though only minimally in two of the cases?"

Mordin smiled, as that was true. The Salarian explains, "The samples were all afflicted with similar symptoms of high fever. However, the affliction was precursor to another. This abnormality was found on the Turian from Illium, just the other night. As well both Seima and her daughter, Seima's blood however was not coagulated, only crystalline and what I can tell it seems perhaps all such abnormality reversed nearly immediately after her being found. The other samples obtained were from a mutated Varren on this planet."

Something in that made Legion blink. He now remembered the planet, and the mission. "This mission was on that same planet?"

"Indeed, it was Legion! The planet is in fact where I found this anomaly the first time. It also is where the most coagulated, and abnormal blood sample seems to be found. I am almost certain that by my findings the coagulation is caused from a longer manifestation, of an alien life form inhabiting a host." Which, as the others looked to him with either confusion or speculation, Mordin simplified with saying, "The alien life form is the same entity that talked to the young Quarian girl, that has perhaps been aiding as well leading us along for a time? I am referring to the Shadow Man."  
>Shepard now stood, a slight displeased facial expression plays on his face. Every mention of the Shadow Man met with some understanding, yet Shepard was getting back on track saying, "Mordin, we can't go into that right now. This is about the mission, not the strange Vids and information of that kind." He heard from Chakwas, Mordin was a bit obsessed with this. Although, he had been obsessed with Jacohbe too. This was no better. "If it has no real bearing on the mission, can you tell me later in private?"<p>

Mordin blinked to that, yet he gave a slow nod and sat down. Strangely, he was not going to push it. He knew the importance of the mission.

Shepard began to call up the diagram of the installation. However, in that time? Tali's mind wandered. She looked to Legion across the room watching the structure shown, large underground base with tall walls, and massive bunkers to blah-blah, it was a lot of stuff. Tali seemed distant though as she saw Legion there. She recalled the night before. Tali's mind was very confused still. She was so rude to him, her friend. A good friend. A true friend. Though, he was also a Geth friend… and believed he's in love with her? Tali did not know what to do there…

Shepard broke her concentration when he asked, "EDI? Can you give us a run-down of the facility?"

EDI began to spin the holographic model, and explain, "The exterior serves as a massive 'shell' structure. There seems to be several layers of stone, steel and other such protective layers over this almost turtle like shell, the rear complex has two higher levels while the frontal area has a single entry, lower leveled area. Along the walls of this coated shell, there are numerous catwalks and turrets set to protect from a number of angles and points. The structure is Volus in design, yet uses majorly Human and Turian technology for defense, human turrets merged with turian anti-air canon sub-fortress defenses. It is estimated that a frontal assault is not only impossible, but illogical."

Miranda clocked in with a, "Well of course. Though perhaps there are other ways inside?"

"Scans of the strutcture taken fron Cerberus intel tells that there are numerous thermal vents. These are deemed dangerous for heat release is common, and almost all such vents serve daily purges of smoke and other heat expenses to the lower levels. It is presumably that this facility was built over a lava pool, using heat and other gases from the planet's biological sub-structure to power most lesser necessities."

Mordin's eyes show a bit of distaste, and concern. "Facility has at lest five levels we know. Many needed stations, and sources for power. No, no, no that can not be only means of power. Must be another, better supply."

"Yes Professor." Suddenly, two large rooms in the facility began to flash. "These two chambers in the facility house powerful Eezo Energy Cores, and strangely by design of an Asari Matriarch, there is a combine engine sub terra platform surging power from these engines into one location, and then across the facility."

Mordin leaned in, asking, "What madness is this? That's incredibly dangerous. Eezo freely being processed as such can be directed into a massive explosion, surely was known by that design!"

"Yes, professor. However, logs show that this addition and rendition of the Eezo structure was a prominent design from early on. What I can gather, Jacohbe himself ordered it into construction."

Now it was interesting, Mordin saw Shepard ask, "Does this provide us with a tactical point of attack?"

Mordin said, with a bit of concern. "Shepard, the explosion would be extremely volatile. We are talking a small Eezo Fusion explosion, like the one on Virimire. I'd highly recommend not."

A smile and Shepard gave a nod, "Dualy noted." Turning to the projection, his interest still lingered a bit. Just now, more privately. "Mordin is there anything you can tell me about this, EDI may be missing?"

Mordin looked on the displays and recognized something. "That looks like a medical facility, most common design. That may be perhaps the main medical ward. As well those, are primary research hubs in that wall structure, am I correct EDI?"

"Indeed. The facility has a number of privately owned science offices, medical fields in part. It seems Cerberus funding earned to this station and then back by such experimentation was primarially Varren chemical testing. It would make sense that these facilities hold vital information not only of what has been done for research, yet perhaps Cerberus data?"

Shepard got the idea. Though now, he asked, with a stern glare in his face like he was making a plan of some sort. "What do you know of the automated defenses?"

"There are two security points I can find. One, is on the surface level and is integrated with all external defenses. However, a secondary internal office is in the lowest floor, and is in control of both external and internal defense VI systems. It would seem the upper office works as an observation area for security personell while lower levels are maintained best by automated security. There is a high level of electronic chatter and movement, perhaps a surplus of Mechs?"

Jacob, a former Alliance man added, "That's not unlikely, Commander." His nod of confirmation, and knowledge on the Eclipse said, "If I'm not mistaken Eclipse use Mechs a lot. In fact, they specialize in the electronic and tech specilists. I'm guessing maybe it's why they hired them?"

The talks kept going. However, Tali wasn't all as aware as she should have been. In fact, she thought about that a lot last night after the 'date'. Tali thought about how it went. Was it romantic? Tali can imagine it was… somewhat, that kind of thing she wanted to do with Shepard. Tali also knew that when with Legion she wasn't overly nervous, but was that not because she saw him as just a Geth? A friend? A lot like…

"Garrus?" Tali snapped out of it while Shepard called the name.

"Yes Commander?"

Shepard motioned over to the area at the front, large gates where the facility is best guarded. "What can you tell me? Do you think that you can give the proper sniping work from lower levels? To those towers?"

Garrus simply said, "What do you think?" Leaning forward, his hands spread on the table as he told them all, "I was able to hold off some of the worst gangs in the Terminus systems. I'm pretty sure I can lay down sniper fire for a few towers. Still, distractions aside? What do you really want us to do? The front gate looks impregnable!"

Shepard knew that. Sadly, it's where things get interesting. "Sadly, I know too well. However, there is no way to get in outside of that. The Normandy will not be able to drop us inside the facility, we have to enter on foot. The front entrance is the only one… aside smaller entrances that still need to be 'made' from the outside."

Shepard looked to Thane and Kasumi, "Thane, Kasumi?" The two were a bit expectant of this though. "The two of you are fast, capable in covert work. I found a drainage duct here," the screen zoomed in and showed the desired area. "When you two enter, you need to get to the gates to open them for us. As well, if you can find any means of lowering the defenses? That could help a lot."

Thane however, asks, "Shepard, won't entering from the front gates be suicide? We'd be funneling our forces in the same exact route."

"Normally you are right. However, if you and Kasumi get into the facility as planned, you should be able to disable more than just the gates. Blueprints show a number of defense important functions are based near that drainage area. When you get in, you need to shut them down."

Kasumi had to comment, "So, either were succeed or everyone else is killed? No pressure. Not a bit."

Shepard grinned, yeah… like that time with him? "I got it. You would rather it be less a dangerous mission, sadly I'm at a loss. I can't really afford for much else unless someone else can find…"

Legion, suddenly interjects. "There is another entranceway."

Shepard looked over with interest. "There is? Where?"

Legion motioned with his hand, "Should a team be formed. We could destroy this part of the facility, collapsing this outer support system from the lower level. This, will allow entry into the upper facility for the larger force. Much to your original plan. However, it will take several demolition charges and most likely require very astute placement." Turning upward he saw Shepard looking at him with a smile. Somehow, he knew why. "We would accept the duty."

Shepard gave a pleased nod. "I'm glad, because I doubt anyone else could pull it off…" frowning though, he warns, "I can't let Thane and Kasumi be your team, you need someone else."

Kasumi asks, "Wait, why not? Didn't his plan basically limit the threat? So Thane and myself could just as easily…"

"There was more to your missions. I am sending you in as reconnaissance as well. There are a number of Cerberus medical bays, research stations and so on. I need you to find out what the hell is going on." A nod, he explains with a shift of his chin, as he tried to look it over all in one fast motion the moving groups. "The only way we can get that information with the next part of the plan, is with your help. We're not just going to learn what the deal with the facility is, we're going to destroy it."

Zaeed had a big, nasty smirk since it's hard to see if his face ever really smiled? "Ahh, now that's what I'm talking about Shepard."

Frowning though, Shepard warns Zaeed, "The main force will be broken into two groups. One needs to hit the main reactor powering the station, the other another energy source. Scans from the Cerberus surveillance clocks a large amount of heat elsewhere in the facility, a power source of some kind."

"Right, so it's just plant the bombs, get the info and beat our feat." Zaeed simplifies it all with a smirk. "Sounds easy enough."

Shepard then says, "Not really… Jacohbe will be at the facility." A nod, he tells them. "We're almost positive. As well we really do not know what we're going into. We're planning against who knows what? We're not even sure it's just Eclipse. Whatever experiments are happening could be serious. As well splitting the teams up so far apart is a terrible plan, but has many advantages. We have a short, short window of work where we need to abandon everything solely on escape when the charges are set. Putting everyone inside a giant bunker, with few escape routes leaves me incredibly stressed enough."

Tali seemed to understand the severity of the mission. This is why he wanted to make it clear, this isn't a sure thing. It felt a lot like that Collector Base all over again. Why he needed to take his team to Illium, to cope for the reality this next mission was not going to be everything easy.

Jacob asks, "Shepard? What about the Infiltration team with Legion? Any chance I can go?"

Shepard smirked a little, perfect choice really. "Of course?"

Samara then said, "I will also." When he went to ask, she explained, "I sensed the corruption in Jacohbe. That feeling, permeated from him long before I saw him. I could use this to our advantage inside. I am almost certain."

"Good enough for me." Shepard stood tall, asking, "Do any of you have questions?"

Without them. Shepard gave and overview. "Good… Thane and Kasumi, you will enter the drainage entrance with Legion, Jacob and Samara. When inside, the groups will separate, Infiltration will attempt to open a causeway of sorts for us to enter safely, where after that the main forces will probably break into parts." He looked around, "Garrus will lead one team, of himself, Tali, Jack and Grunt. I'll take Miranda and Zaeed, to make the two teams in charge of finding the two unknown power sources." Looking to Legion though, he tells him, "After you create the causeway, Infiltration needs to provide some distraction, as well begin retreat through the same sewer duct which will lead enemy forces deeper in, while main forces will work on pressing out from the main floors as a larger, stronger force. The other Covert teams will be in charge of meeting up with us at the nearest exit source routes. Hopefully, this will work out?" Looking to them, Shepard asks, "Do we all understand the mission?"

For what it was worth. Everyone understood. Shepard gave a nod and dismissed them. However, he didn't know if he really believed this was so simple. Frowning, Shepard overviewed the information… still it felt like this was not going to be something simple… it has to be difficult, it always was.

* * *

><p>After the debriefing. Tali had somewhat debated something. When Legion left, she found herself drawn to him almost immediately. As the Geth made his way to the elevator, she took his hand easily stopping the Geth.<p>

"Is there something of importance Tali'zorah Vas Normandy?"

Tali seemed a little stunned, "What? Oh, uh… yes, there was. Is." She frowned inwardly, it just was how he said her whole name. That was a little unexpected. "Right, so I was thinking. About the other night…"

"We will not discuss this matter. It was agreed, for your well being. That the matter would not be outwardly afflicted onto the Creator, Tali'zorah Vas Normandy."

Tali softly scanned him, and saw something is different. His eye was not really looking at her. In fact, he was looking at the elevator, like it was his only means of escape. "Oh… right, I just needed to thank you. For the gift."

Legion turned to her a moment. His lens, twitched a bit with the flaps curving in confusion. Then he said something that made a certain Turian turn his head.

"We need to perform some calibrations."

"W-what?"

"On our rifle. In private."

"Oh!" Tali, stepped back and gave a slow nod, "Oh, I got it. I get it. I mean, I get, what you have to got? Heh, yeah." She shied her eyes down fast, "I really appreciat-."

Legion turned, and did not speak. She turned up finding out just what it truly felt like to be shunned. Tali's eyes follow to her hands pinching her fingertips a little. He was upset, it made sense though. Tali spoke to him in such a terrible way last night. Keelah, she should apologize. Nothing she said was meant to be so cruel.

Suddenly, Garrus asked as he stepped over, "Tali? What's the matter with Legion?"

"Hmm?" Tali turned to her friend. A good friend. The Turian knew well that line, and he watched Legion on the elevator with Mordin, Chakwas and Thane. In fact, Garrus glared to the machine as he closed the door hurriedly on his step. Tali said with a minor concern in her voice, "I think he… has, had a bit of a fight. With some one."

"Who?"

Tali lowered her head whispering, "Me…"

"….?" Garrus looked at her with a bit of confusion. Even so, he wanted to ask more. However, he knew something else is up. It was getting under his skin, a feeling that tingled with fear and concern. "You want to talk about it?"

"No, not right now. Not with you." She turned up, Tali actually shaking her head. "Not that I don't appreciate the offer! I just, I don't feel very comfortable right now. I'm going to head to Engineering, instead of talk to someone, I want to just work."

Garrus sighed a little. "You sure that's for the best?"

All of a sudden, the ship's speakers blast out, Shepard screaming, "Everyone! Get back to the Conference Room! Urgently!"

Tali and Garrus were the closest ones, and obviously ran in. When they did, Shepard was with Miranda, and Jacob. The two officers look at the center of the table, where a transmission was being blasted into the system.

Tali was the first to recognize the voice blaring in. Her alarm, plays as she stupors forward, "Kal! Kal'Reeger?"

Indeed it was Kal, and his situation sounded most grave.

"We're not sure how it happened. We were coming in quiet. All of a sudden, Geth Cruisers… and then, there was a trio of Eclipse ships with some insane back-water ship that just… it was fast. It's insane! We got blasted down. It was so fast, nothing to do but land and work our way back. The planet's active, full of Geth. Keelah, I don't know… ifff we… Bzzet."

Joker's voice, somberly warns, "The message was looping out, seems like someone sent it from a beacon in the facility. Though I'm not sure why?"

Shepard glared at the diagram again, and this time he snarled, "We're being set up…" 

* * *

><p>"Last time…" The Salarian held a strange, long device that sparks off the tip. Walking with a nasty smile on his lips. With him were two human guards. All were Eclipse. Yet the one in the chair, strapped down was not. A Quarian marine. A very, well decorated and commemorated marine. "Where is Shepard, and his team going to land?"<p>

"Yeah, and the last… argh, time I said." Kal looked up shaking, but stubborn as ever. "I'm not with them."

"Right, so Jacohbe's concerns that he's going to be attacked, are unfounded?" He smiled again, eyes flipping rather fast. "I'm not here to argue. I'm here to torture and get information. It is as simple as that." Stepping closer, he raised the rod to Reeger's chest. "It's just a quick jab and then you get the idea."

Suddenly, the door opens. The Salarian raised his head, about to make some demand. When suddenly two shots ring out. The Salarian drops his hand on his pistol, but he's sent falling after three shots to the chest. The last, breaking his shields.

Kal narrowed his eyes as someone walked in, and instead of looking at him? The stranger settled on the table across from him. The room is dark, so Kal can't really tell what he looked like. What he can tell, was he had Eclipse armor, and was smoking a cigar, a nice cigar. Kal narrowed his eyes again but much deeper as the stranger asks, "What'd you tell them?"

Kal whispers, "A Batarian?"

"Heh." The Batarian, lifts up his helmet visor, he's a pale brown rimmed creature, with a slew of four eyes. Like all Batarians. He did not look special, yet the Batarian shrugged his shoulders. "You can say that. I'm also a friend. Sort of."

"Really, you don't look like any of my friends."

"Nope, they're all dead." Crossing his arms, the Batarian frowned as Kal's eyes show the sudden impact of his friends being dead even in that visor. "Yes, the whole team. All but you. I assume, you know why?"

"Wh-no." So, it was true. They though he was with Shepard? "I'm not really sure."

"Care to guess?" The Batarian grumbled forth, glaring even. Something in the way he glared in this dark room, made the walls feel like they were beginning to crush around him. Kal turned back however saying, nothing. The Batarian smirked to this and grabbed his hip, pulling a large knife from it. "I like your attitude."

Soon, the Batarian cut Kal free. The Quarian stood and rubbed his hands and wrists. Then the two stood face to face for a few moments. Kal automatically sensed a fight wasn't good. He can take this man, maybe. Yet the forces outside not so much. Kal asks, "What's the plan?"

The Batarian shrugs that off, "Whatever you want. I'm still on my own mission. You do your thing, and I'll do mine." With a slightly wicked grin, he waves his farewell. "Hopefully, this will get them to chase you for a while."

Kal narrowed his eyes again as the Batarian practically freed him and then was gone. Checking over his former guards, Kal found a pistol and two rifles… enough to get him started. He may as well make the best of this situation.

* * *

><p>Shepard looked at the diagram as the team thought what to do. The mission changed fast. Now, he wanted to add in a rescue mission. However, someone didn't like it. Miranda was willing to voice her opinion, yet how was hard. Finally, Jacob saved her by asking, "Is this really necessary, Commander?"<p>

Shepard turned up just as did Tali. When Jacob met his eyes to the Quarian, he shied them again. Miranda now took her position, "Shepard, we have no clue if Kal'Reeger or his team are alive, let alone why they were really there." A shake of her head, she expressed deeply with regret, "Changing the plan to aid him, is foolish."

Tali's voice struck up, "Who do you think you are talking about? This is a decorated marine, a capable warrior and ally. If we abandon him solely on the basis of 'what if' we're dooming him, especially if we blow the facility up!"

Shepard now lowered his head. This is what made him hate his life. "We can't afford distractions."

Tali's eyes were stunned, "Shepard?"

"It's true." Jacob, popped in saying, "We can't afford a rescue mission for who knows the circumstances."

Shepard simply sighed out a simple, "I know we can't afford to send a team looking for one man." However, he didn't just give up. "Thane, you will be in constant communication with Mordin and Chakwas, while searching these medical wards." He moved his hand across three rooms. "Experiments were logged by Cerberus, I want you to check them all… Kasumi, you need to break into the security system and search for Kal'Reeger."

Jacob shook his head showing how displeased he is. This is now going to be a big distraction. "Okay, so Thane is in charge of finding Kal?"

Shepard frowned back, "Not exactly. I am."

"What?" Jacob, and Miranda both said it at the same time.

"Exactly what I said." Shepard stood firm and tall. "While the other two teams cover the walls to keep the enemy distracted I will commit to a covert attempt to save any hostages. You understand?"

Miranda did not like it. Yet, he is the Commander. "Is that really wise, Commander?"

"Maybe not, but I can't abandon someone. It's the best route." Motioning to Miranda he tells her, "You and Garrus will be team leaders of the gate force. Miranda, you take Zaeed and Grunt after separating from Garrues with Tali and Jack." The groups were all seeming worked up. Shepard didn't care, he slammed a fist. "Don't argue. I know it sounds as if I'm being a fool, but this isn't that. When the wall falls, I'll be inside and meet back with the main teams here." He points at the first major power source. "The second team should be at the other source. Before long, we will get out of the facility as soon as possible. Setting charges as both power sources it will cause a massive explosion destroying the facility. Legion, you and the other team will have to exit with Thane and Kasumi, gather whatever information you can on the way back! That's the plan."

"Commander, I don't think." Jacob met Shepard's glare. Even so, he was stern. "This is a bad idea."

Shepard frowned a bit. Though, Tali asks, "Is it a bad idea to try and help our allies?" She saw how Jacob looked at her. With a stern return, Tali said, "The Quarians are one of the best allies humans have. If we save Kal? We are helping them again."

Jacob frowned a bit, "You might be right. Just, this isn't the easiest thing to split our forces. We can't stay lucky forever."

"Really?" Shepard had a nice big smile before he said, "I thought lucky was my expertise?"

Comically, Grunt was the one to correct, "Impossible, was your expertise."

"Right… that's the one." A nod, Shepard asked, "Are we prepared at least?"

The teams knew the drill. Though, it was obvious not everyone was sure. When dismissed, Tali stays behind to say, "Thank you Shepard."

"Tali, he's a friend of yours as well the Quarian people. Also, he's inside the facility. I might be able to get info thanks to him." She nods, yet Shepard threw out there, "If you can find any information once inside, do so. I can't risk this mission for intel being a complete bust."

"Commander, I'm curious?" Tali asks with her hands roughly clenched behind her back. "Is, this for us? Or is this a Cerberus matter?"

"This is for the whole universe Tali. Not just us or Cerberus, I need to know what we're up against."

"Of course, commander." Tali watched him leave and sighed. She should remember that.

* * *

><p>Legion was in the AI Core when he was suddenly hailed. Turning to the side, he saw EDI online. "EDI. Is there a matter of technical importance you need my expertise prior to th-,"<p>

"I have been collecting a decent amount of data of late Legion. I was however left very startled to learn you are unwilling to converse with crewmember Tali."

Legion's lens strangely spun to this matter. He turned to his rifle, and told her, "We are in the middle of calibrations. If there I-,"

"You are not calibrating anything, Legion. You learned that from Garrus."

Legion was silent, no longer polishing the rifle. "We study and use data from the crew. Garrus, has told us this many times. We find it suitable."

"Garrus tells that when he desires to be alone. Which is often."

"Yes."

"As do you?"

"Yes."

"Is there any reason?"

"Yes."

Silence took them, and Legion turned slowly to EDI. She seemed to be looking at him for the reason. Finally, she asks, "What is the reason?"

"We do not seek to advert that information of this."

Legion began to leave this discussion by doing more work. However, his head jumped back as he heard Tali's voice ask, "What's wrong Legion?"

When Legion did not see her. Legion turned to EDI who was watching him. After that, he stepped towards EDI telling her, "We do not approve of this."

"You still have feelings for her. If that is so, then why do you wish to hide?"

"We do not wish to meet you on this conversation."

"Legion, if this is because you are hurt? Where do you think it will get better by denying it?"

Legion turned from EDI and managed to reach the door. When he stood at it, Legion requested, "What is the reason for your platform's involvement? Is there a concern to unit cohesion? A danger to the crew?"

EDI told him simply, "I am programmed with a number of reasons to aid the crew. However, I am currently exploring a possibility. You and Tali'zorah provided me with a basis of my possible outcome. At this time, I am unaware if there is a good, or positive relation to the effects of organic and inorganic romance."

Legion was able to analyze this. When he turned back on her, he told her simply. "There is at this time no answer to offer. However, when previous. There was only the positive sensation, realization and processing capabilities of the idea. Now there is only the constant logtime of information, thanks to ongoing re-established consensus and analysis. While a mission is present, we are unable to fully commit. We can not backlog the information." Raising his hands, he explains with gestures, "There is no way to take back or go forward. At this time, we are in one place. We can not forget what has occurred, neither can we accept. IT is beyond our capabilities. The final consensus at this time is that a organic and inorganic life form can not properly be romanced together."

EDI seemed to accept that. "This has aided my research. Thank you."

"You are welcome. We now must prepare for the mission."

When EDI left. She was back on the deck. Joker, was making a few sweeps of the systems. "I have checked all systems many times Jeff. If there is anything else I can do to aid you, that is open to debate."

Joker sighed a little. Then he rubbed his brow, across his eyes. "Argh, it's not that EDI. I just feel really stressed. There's going to be a lot of stress coming up. I can't even begin to think how to keep a clear mind."

EDI suggested, "If it is your mind then the problem may be it is too clear to begin with?"

Joker gave a glance over with his brow cocked, yet smiled. "Heh, that's not a bad one EDI. I think you're getting a little better at it."

"I have been taking lessons from you. I believe that has aided my sense of humor."

"Right, now you're not just deadpan, you're also deadpan-thetic."

A silent moment. Joker coughs before admitting, "That wasn't one of my better ones…"

"I still liked it, Jeff."

"Thanks, then I got the desired effect. I touched a funny-board." Turning, he smiled awkwardly, "Huh, nothing? Not even a mock chuckle?"

"…. was that a joke?"

"Ooh, tough crowd. Wow." A light chuckle, the comedian pilot leaned back sighing a bit. "I'm sure as hell glad I got you to talk to. I don't think anyone talks to me anymore on this shi-,"

Suddenly, Shepard asks, "How much longer Joker?"

"Not long Commander!" A nod, he peeked back around seeing Shepard smile, before leaving. "Okay, they check up on me. Yet not the conversationalists much."

EDI said with a bit more emotion than her usual self, "I appreciate all the things you do for me. The Normandy. Jeff."

As that was said, Joker turned over to EDI. A smile took him which warmed his heart. "Aw, thanks EDI. I think I needed that ego boost. It'll be good for after we get blown to smithereens to know, I was appreciated." Turning ahead, he saw the planet would be in orbit soon. "Okay. Show time EDI. Let's show them what we are, and what we got."

"Yes, Jeff."

* * *

><p>So it began… the mission.<p>

The Normandy came in fast and hard. Orbiting near the base, outside the planet were a number of Geth ships… yet, Legion who was on the ship's front looked them all over. "Commander Shepard. Those are not Geth."

Shepard raised a brow, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, they are only shaped like Geth. There is no proper propulsion systems. As well, the canon on those ships are designed without the right weaponry."

Shepard stepped closer looking them over. He's right… that did look like a Geth ship, but the weapons were more Alliance? "That's a replica?"

"Yes." Legion turned asking, "Does this seem to perhaps be related to Omega?"

"I'd wager a good yes." Shepard counts seven of the ships. Not a lot really. "These don't look too bad… Joker, did they pick us up?"

Joker smiled back to himself. "Oh, not a chance. We're running smooth Commander." He checked his readings. "Nothing sees us so easily. Besides, we've passed that checkpoint. Now heading to the planet's surface."

The Normandy flew low, but farther out from the facility. There, the teams were being dropped in the shuttle to the surface itself. Shepard landed with the teams and stood up turning to Thane and Kasumi. They were heading in first, and behind them ran Legion, Samara and Jacob. The five charged around the perimeter, and toward the very drainage ditch itself. Shepard called out, "Joker, be sure to draw some fire with the main guns!"

Joker called out, "Already planned that Shepard. We're dropping the front team now!"

Landing roughly, Garrus rolled with his sniper rifle out. Aiming for the towers… he winced, "Shepard! Geth on the towers."

Shepard gave a nod as he pressed past the thick brush, "I know! Shoot them down!"

Garrus gave a nod, and Zaeed took position with him doing the same, both clocking shots together. A shot to the head, and the thermal clip expelled soon after for the next shot. They watch as the Geth on the towers began to flood the walls, ducking down the wall's columns. Zaeed called out, "Shepard, these ones. They aren't running blindly like the ones on Omega. They actually got some kind of AI!"

Shepard frowned as he ducked behind a tree. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Garrus, dropped behind a rock as he's under sniper fire, then turret fire… "Damn Shepard! They aren't fooling around!"

Zaeed stuck out his head, and dropped back behind a large stump cringing up in a ball as the turret turned on him. "Crap Shepard! These guys have us gunned down before we dig in!"

Luckily, Jack was close. Jack turned up to the turrets and reached out her hands screaming as she sent out her Biotic power, causing the Geth at the turret to begin to spin and fly up over the wall. Jack then saw the Geth near that turret aim at her, rifles at the ready she dropped down panting a little. "What a plan. We knew it was going to be fun being shot at!"

Just then, the Normandy flew right around, and fired the cannons on the tower, causing it to explode with the force of the blast. Joker actually screaming, "Woo-hoo! Calvary! Calvary! Here to save th-," Suddenly, the ship jerked wildly. "Shit! What was that?"

EDI came up warning, "Jeff! We have been targeted by anti-air weaponry! We ar-," yet another wild jerk, Joker pulled up his ship.

"Sorry folks! I can't stay too low…" Then he heard the beeping, "Shit, and looks like those Geth ships are making their way back around." Checking the radar, he asks, "Commander?"

Shepard narrowed his eyes as they reached the drainage duct. "Joker, can you handle those enemy ships?"

Joker smiled now, and turned to EDI. "Oh, Commander… I'm going to enjoy this." A moment, he says, "Sorry about this Legion."

Legion turned his head blinking but, he didn't understand what Joker apologized for. Instead, Legion crawls into the duct after Kasumi and Thane. Shepard looked up seeing the Geth ships beginning to hover, but then came in the Normandy blasting one ship, and then barrel rolling into the wreckage narrowly over the debris. A smile and Shepard commends, "That's it Joker. Hang in there, you're the only line of defense we have against those ships…"

Joker gave a nod as he pulled her out of a hard upward rise, Geth ships turning on him firing. "I got it Commander. Trust me, we're going to take care of the ships…" He closed communications whispering, "That or get our asses killed…"

EDI warns, "I would rather we did not do the later."

"Likewise girl, likewise!" 

* * *

><p>The teams that infiltrated the facility found themselves entering up at an angle, and here there was more filth than before… Shepard groaned as Kasuim asks, "Just what does this drain from again Shepard?"<p>

Shepard turned back telling her, "The Garbage."

"Great." Kasumi narrowed her eyes as she had to keep following this guy to the worst places. "Garbage. Why can't it ever be a nice, quiet summer home?"

As bad that was? Legion had to interject his own logic. "Error: When would a scientific research facility be housed within a common residency?"

Kasumi giggled though, as she asks, "Wouldn't that give it the best cover?"

Finally, Jacob asks, "Commander, are they serious?"

Sadly, he did not know or care. What Shepard was worried about is if the intel was correct, and this leads to the dumping area of the trash? When he smiled up at the hatch, Shepard began to push up and shift the heavy filth out of the way. A grate was between them, and the real garbage, it pulled away and all for garbage to be dropped. "Okay, now we're getting somewhere!"

They crawl up into the grating, and push to force it up, opening the garbage and grating to enter the room itself. Shepard then stepped over the garbage to the door trying to open it, yet instead he frowned as it was locked. "Legion, can you unlock this?"

Legion came over and gave a nod. "Affirmative." He began to work, just as garbage was dropped from the ceiling. Shepard turned up with a worried look. He knew the report. Shepard knew that they dump their load in, and after a few moments begin to fill the room with water. They basically made a trash smoothie in here. Though he expected some form of turbine within the place.

Just as Shepard got that bad feeling he did. There was a slight buzzing above them. Looking up, the large turbines began to swiftly open up above, and the ceiling began slowly crushing down. "I should have known! Legion!"

Legion worked swiftly, trying to break the code for the door. However, it was a much more complex… or outdated, system than he recognized. Working within a time limit does not seem to help matters.

Whilst Shepard looked up at the turbines, he got the feeling that he's going to have to never worry about another shave. Samara asked about pressing back with her biotics, yet Shepard was resilient to put anyone in the position of forcibly holding off this crushing force. Samara needed her powers for if they met Jacohbe after all. The group asked about going back the way they came, but the flooding sewage would not only deter them, it could drown them… not a fate you'd like to loose your mission on behalf of.

The turbines spin faster and lower now. Inching more and more as they blades prepare to chop down, while then the roof crushed. Watching them come closer still, Shepard raised a hand to tell Samara to break this thing down if she needed, Jacob prepared to offer aid with Thane. However, Legion's lens spun swiftly as the door unlocked.

Shepard jumped to the door screaming, "Thank you Legion!"

The group exits, and the door was closed swiftly just as the blades came down head's height. A shiver, and Shepard rubbed his forehead before growling, his hands were covered with filth. "Great."

Kasumi giggled a moment, "Oh, that was a bit close Legion."

Legion turned to Kasumi, but explained, "We were unable to unlock the passage. An outside unlock command was detected, prior to the opening door."

Jacob's eye raised with some concern, his voice cracking with great uncertainty, "Does that mean… what I think it means?"

"Yes. There is an outside agent that allowed us entry. If this would be the Quarian Marine, or another such member We can not say."

Shepard didn't need more word. With but a nod, he said, "That means we've got more reason to search, everyone knows the drill…" Turning up to the ceiling, he opened his Omni-tool before calling out, "Joker, what's your status?"

Outside, Joker spun with another barrel roll. EDI was working her magic, causing hellish internal damage on Geth ships. When he got the call though, Joker snapped out as his hands hover the boards, "We're going all out Commander! The Geth ships are pretty sturdy, but these babies aren't half as bad as the real deal. I think we can handle them." His eye spots something, and the ship with his aid pulled to the right fast. "SHIT!"

Shepard was running down the hall, when he asked, "What was that?"

"I think it's a real Geth ship!" When he pulled up, the ship behind him was on his tail fast. "Sorry Commander! A little occupied now. What about we set this coffee break for later? Maybe, get me a few croissants?" Shaking his head, Joker spun his palm across the right module, shouting, "You know what, scratch that! I hate those things. They look like those little rings they put in bull's noses in those old Tom and Jerry Cartoons. You ever notice that?"

Shepard wasn't sure if he should laugh, or scold the pilot. However, he had to have his reasons… "Keep the ship intact, Joker!"

"Aye, aye. Commander!"

Shepard turned a corner slowly, his head peeking a second and seeing nothing. He's alone now… Thane and Kasumi were with him only a few seconds, before gone. This is where it gets good. Shepard cocked his rifle, but made his next call.

"Miranda, Garrus. What can you two give me as a status report?"

Shepard turned into the hall, just as Garrus called out.

"Shepard! It's pretty bad. The Geth on the walls, are blasting at us with anything they can get. From tripod guns, to large canons. I'm starting to think they knew we were coming."

Shepard would have said the next thing if Miranda hadn't caught him, "Of course they did! Commander, the Intel was compromised when Cerberus got it. Of course, if Jacohbe is here, they'll be active! This is why this mission is…"

Shepard stopped a moment before telling them all. "You know the mission. You know, the risk. When you have delayed long enough, turn and make your way into the heavy brush. If they follow, spin about to the wall. We'll gain entrance there. By then, we should have most defenses broken down for now."

Walking toward the distance, Shepard made his next call. "Kasumi?"

Kasumi was just sighing as she stood from the seven guards she took down. "Shepard?" Walking to the security, she began scanning all the cameras. A smirk as she rather liked this vantage. "Seems we've got ourselves every part of the facility, or most… wow, they have a LOT of extra rooms. Oh, wait a minute! I think, Shepard we have time for a little stop for a rather nice coffee table?"

Shepard narrowed his eyes before standing still. "Kasumi…"

"Come now, where's the fun in seeing all these fun opportunities if I can't window shop?" Smile ever present, Kasumi was kidding around mostly. "Alright, calm down. All jokes aside, this is going to take some time Shepard. I'm going to have to get a grasp on the network. However, I'm calling up some files…"

Kasumi frowned now. Not a good sign. "Huh."

Shepard was stopping outside a room, that reads 'Restroom' and thought about entering, not really needed. "What is it? Was that a huh?" His eye narrow deeply, "Was it a 'huh' that was odd? 'Huh' that was bad? Or, 'huh' I think we're all going to be Indoctrinated?"

"Well." Kasumi pivots on her hip, rubbing her chin with some confusion. "I've got a mixed basket here Shepard. On the plus side, I found out that while all the other Quarians that were captured were killed, Kal'Reeger was not, in fact he was being interrogated in a room not far from where you and the others entered in from." The Commander stood still a moment. Waiting, as this may be the break he needs.

"The minus side, there seems to be some interesting facts here Commander… looks to me, a Batarian Eclipse member turned coats recently. He has been gun fighting with the other mercenaries, and just recently his key-pass was used on the Interrogation room, which now video shows him and Kal'Reeger left separately. So, even if Kal's alive? I have no way of finding him unless I see him on video, or take it from reports."

Great. Shepard sighed before closing his eyes and banging his head on the wall nearest him. "Is there anything you can give me Kasumi?"

Kasumi was checking things, when suddenly she blinked with a light gasp. "Shepard, that Batarian?" She frowned a little. Not sure if she can really understand, let alone believe what she's reading. "He was the one that opened the garbage door. From a security terminal, three halls down from your position, from the lower cargo floor. A team was sent to apprehend him, with lethal force." She checked again, "Scratch that… they were, but it looks like maybe they didn't come back out all too well. They must be sending reinforcements!" 

* * *

><p>There was a control room far from the infiltration teams. Here, Eclipse mercs were set at charge for the turrets. One, turned back asking, "Where the hell are those units we sent after that Batarian?"<p>

"No response! I think they might have…"

"We're sending a second team! They'll get him!"

"Damn it." Growling, the Salarian behind the two arguing humans slammed down a fist. "If you two idiots can't get this under control! I'll put a clip in both your heads!"

"S-sir! Yes Sir!"

The Salarian heard a door open, turning he demanded, "I'm b-uh!" He jumbled on his words as the large Quarian stepped in glaring back at him, towering straight up into his very face. "S-sir! Yes, we're dealing with the outside forces!"

"Oh? Is that so?" To this, there was a pass of the Normandy, firing into the defenses again. "That ship isn't exactly part of some other force you're missing? Is it?"

"W-well, we are targeting it with our turrets. However, the ship's pilot seems rather gi-gah!"

Jacohbe, grabbed the Salarian by the collar, shaking him with all his rage. "HE'S A GIMP! KILL HIM! KILL THEM ALL! ALL! ALL! ALL!"

"Gah! Trying! Sir! Stop!"

Throwing the Salarian at the consoles, Jacohbe leaned over a table growling angrily. With a fist prized at his side, the Quarian slammed it down in absolute anger. "This couldn't get any worse. Shepard, I should have dealt with you sooner…"

* * *

><p>The team mentioned was seven strong. Sadly, it's now six. The Salarian who had the best armor, gear and tactical knowledge was hiding with four others, two more across behind crates. A snarl on his lips he sent another combat drone, hoping to diffuse the situation while it began searching for the Batarian.<p>

Just then the doors opened behind them. The Salarian mercenary spun his head shouting, "Ambush! Shift movement!"

The teams broke, into two behind another set of crates keeping what they could behind them covered. However, a mercenary was shot with a few rounds in the back as they shift. Shepard slammed his back behind the wall at the door, listening now as the Salarian commands three guard the carge hold, two more advance… a smirk and Shepard got the feeling they didn't know who he was.

"Hey!" The drone suddenly exploded, under fire. When the owner of the rifle asked something, "You're not Commander Shepard? Are you?"

Shepard's eye quirked a little. Peeking he asks, "Who wants to know?"

The Batarian was across the field, so now the two were talking while the mercenaries held themselves at position. "Someone who saved your ass. Also, figured you would have been smarter to keep out of my way. Still, if you're here? You must be here to save little old me. That's so sweet." To that, the Batarian asks, "You think these guys have a chance with you here?"

"Honestly? I don't think so." Shepard smirked as he heard the Batarian laugh. "Did they have a chance before?"

"Not a one!" Lighting his cigar, the Batarian sighed loudly. "Still, I don't feel too bad." Cocking his rifle, he asks, "Ready?"

"Only if you are?"

It wasn't a battle as much cleaning up. Shepard, popped out first. Firing a few rounds. When he retreated, the mercenaries began firing all blindly at him, instead of defending the back. That is when the Batarian fellow ran out, and charged straight into their back. Firing at those on his left, the only recourse was those firing at the door to turn on him. The Batarian rolled behind a crate just as Shepard swept his line of fire along the remainder. Simply distract and sweep, it ended with the Salarian scrambling with his armor failing, and shields gone. Shaking a bit, as his leg was clipped by the Batarian. As he screamed about the Batarian fired more rounds killing him. That, is when he and Shepard finally get to meet.

The Batarian looked like every other Batarian. Strange face, eyes and all the similar. A pale brown coloration, with the somewhat darker red crowned nostril section. "Heh, so. The one and only John Shepard." Shepard raised a brow, as the Batarian's cigar puffs up a bit. "I'm surprised the great Batarian murderer is saving my life. Hmph, a little short too."

Before Shepard can say it. The Batarian waves his hand saying, "Look! I don't give a damn what you did or why. That's then, and there. I'm not really one to care about politics of other worlds and cultures, so let's get to the real skin and bones. You want something, ask. Otherwise, I've got work to do."

"Work?" Shepard got his senses about this Batarian. "Let me guess, you work for someone else don't you?"

"Mercenaries work for the pay, right?" To that, the Batarian asks, "Who do you think really paid for all this? Not Jacohbe. Not his friends. Cerberus." To that, he grinned a little. "Seems like we're working together, for now?"

"You're not a part of my team. I can't trust you."

The Batarian narrowed all four of his eyes. "Never trust me, Shepard. I'm not that kind of person. However, we're both with the same goals. At least for now. So we can agree, to kill anyone that is against that goal. That seem fair?"

Somehow, that seemed the most he'll get. Shepard crossed his arms as the Batarian offered a hand. That, made the Batarian smirk a bit. "I knew I'd like you. Okay, so what's next?"

"First, who are you?"

"Huh, you need a name?" To this, he rubbed his chin. "Shift. That's a good codename."

"Why not your real name?"

"Too much power in a name. Shepard." Shepard raised a brow, even so the Batarian, Shift, now told Shepard, "I'm just going with Shift. It's good, it's simple and in a gunfight you can scream it all you want. What about that?"

It wasn't like he can force more. Shepard now asked, "What do you know?"

"A lot?"

Shepard showed his distaste for that response. A smile, and Shift told the commander. "So far, Jacohbe arrived yesterday. He has been upping the defense and tried to rush the program for something big. Looks like he's in a bit of a grind." Thinking, with a puff of his cigar too. Shift told Shepard in a haze of smoke, "What else? Huh, the scientist, a Salarian named Chohk seems to be a bit off. I mean really off. I wouldn't know, he's almost… well, you'd have to talk to him. In any case that's all I know of people. Places, the place itself is a fortress. Built to house many times over raw materials. Building surplus and scrap. I think Quarian cargo. Sometimes Alliance. It's all rather mixed about."

Shepard seemed to understand. Huh… "IS there anything else you can tell me? What about Kal'Reeger?"

"Oh the Quarian." To that, he admits, "I let him free a little before your stunt with the garbage. It was meant to kind of break attention. I think it worked." A frown, he asks, "Are you really jeopardizing your mission for him?"

Shepard did not care to answer. Instead, he asked, "Where was he headed last?"

"What I can guess. Armory, he only had a few low-grade weapons off the guards. If that helps?"

"It does." Shepard got his Omni-tool up, and then began to patch to Kasumi.

"Kasumi. Where is the Armory from here?"

Kasumi patched in saying, "Seems the Armory is a few halls down Shepard. If you hurry, you can get there in a few minutes… give or take." She started checking something. "I'll get back to you Shepard. I think Thane's made it to the medical bay." 

* * *

><p>Thane kicked in the vent dropping down. He landed silently, but swiftly. Then he stood scanning the room inch by inch. It's dark. Really dark. Lucky for him he can see fairly well in such a place. Walking to the devices near, he began to run his eyes across the logs. There were many more than he liked to think. Downloading them all would take time. He decided to try and download the most recently accessed logs.<p>

Starting the download to his Omni-tool. Thane found himself looking around rather often as the room was too dark for his liking, most likely it was because the scientist was out? However. There it finally registered. A terribly loud dripping that for the most part had not been noted. When he narrowed his eyes to that corner of the room. His eyes twitched slightly.

Kasumi called in, "Thane?"

Thane is silent, as he stops the download. Walking to the cause of the drip, he began to inspect it. The sight was a Salarian or least, what looked Salarian. However, there was something wrong with the Salarian. His chest was of course empty. Like something had been living in the said Salarian, and released itself for whatever reason?

"Thane? Did you get anything?"

Thane finally answered. "I've acquired a small… mutant looking Salarian that broke from the chest of a scientist here. From what I can tell, the smaller entity fled from the larger entity's body, as it was being shot." Looking around he admits, "This seems very strange. Even by most other standards."

Mordin was able to be part of the conversation. Since Thane was on an open channel of the several teams. When he heard, his mind buzzed on many things. Yet he finally whispered, "Thormin?"

Chakwas watched as Mordin got up and took the call too. "Thane? Describe, the specimen. Does it have numerous limbs? A hornless head and what is to be known, jagged and obscurely shaped teeth?"

To that, Thane frowned. "Yes. It does. The larvae has all those… unusual qualities."

"Indeed. Fascinating." Mordin, tapped away on his Omni-tool, "Thormin, is the name. Of a myth of our world. Born from an unborn egg in the belly of the mother. A entity lives in the mother like a parasite. It controls young mothers who do not breed on proper cycle, and then when the mother is no longer suitable it breaks from the body to be born again." Mordin shook his head, and wanders. "The Kaireshi, strikes the Quarians whom wander too far. The Thormin comes from the early stage of life that never becomes a life. Ardakt-Yakshi is the genetic abnormality of Asari mating. A pattern? Perhaps?"

Chakwas showed some confusion. The doctor looked down at first, trying to figure out what this meant. The Kaireshi, Thormin and… wait, the Kaireshi is that thing from the ship. They believed the Asari was…. And, that means? "The Thormin is something from your world?"

"Legend. Mostly poppycock, I believed." However, he frowned as his finger laid on his chin. Mordin's face grew most grim. "Now I fear I know why we do not see them. The 'Elder Kin'. They are not many, or great in number any more. Or are, but can not just be." Turning to her he said with a crack in his voice, "They need to be made, from fear."

"What on earth…" Chakwas, however may have understood. She slowly lowered her head. "We create them?"

"Perhaps." Mordin, heard an explosion. They were still under attack. Even so, he had to learn more. "Thane! Download information to the Normandy, and get out of there. It is not safe."

Thane frowned, as he held up his pistol. "Is there a danger from this creature? Is it not dead?"

"It is. The Thormin moves from host egg to host egg. Attaches to mothers. If it did not, and is dead. Then it is dead. How I am unaware, would require tests. Hmm, maybe there is information in the medical logs?"

Thane did not care, or wish to. He downloaded what he could and sent it. Then he checked his Omni-tool, a science facility was down the halls. Turning up, he leapt into the vent disappearing again. The next objective just ahead.

* * *

><p>Kasumi shivered to the thought. An ugly little thing it must have been. "Shepard? You read me?"<p>

Shepard was with the strange Batarian, who kept to the front. "Yes Kasumi? What is it?"

"I don't seem to have anyone accessing the Armory lately. However, I did just get a flag nearby. I think, someone spotted Kal. You might want to hurry along."

"On it. Patch into The Normandy! Check the ground forces!"

"Way ahead of you Shepard. Joker told me, he has everything under control. Down to two Geth ships, and the team's holding strong now moving to position." Kasumi dropped the link a moment, whispering. "I just hope the others can get that wall down in time."

* * *

><p>Jacohbe stood with his arms behind his back glowing deep red. Beside him, a dead Salarian.<p>

He looked at that screen a long time. The Normandy was becoming a major, major problem. Narrowing his eyes, he stepped out ordering, "Prepare my ship."

The human that now was in charge held her mouth looking at her former commander. Up, she rose to tell, "It will be ready sir!"

* * *

><p>Jacob was in the team with Samara and Legion. They had to open a causeway for the others. However, doing so was not as easy as hoped. They found the spot, yet were bunkered down outside of the area to set the explosives. Legion was not aware, this was also a spot being guarded by a force of Geth. Five of the machines were here working at consoles.<p>

Jacob asked, "What's the deal Legion?"

Legion watched them from the corner like Jacob. He had to admit, it was unknown the purpose of those devices or these Geth. When he saw no other life forms passing this area. "It may be a maintenance protocol. Serving to gather and maintain subsequent processing or functions. We do not recognize this activity as Geth. It is more commonly practiced by organics."

Jacob had to think about that. "Yeah, I get it. They are just like, maintenance crews. Working on gathering information on something?"

"Affirmative." Legion took out his scope, and aimed into the devices they used. With this, he determined. "They are overtaking logs of imported resources, materials for metalwork as well a surplus of munitions. This is unusual."

"For Geth maybe. Still, this is a kind of military base. Perhaps, these Geth are re-programmed to be doing menial tasks?"

Legion suddenly started walking toward the Geth. Jacob hissed reaching for the machine, but he was several steps past. Legion strolled beside the other Geth, chirped with his own language. Without a response, he swiftly pulled out his assault rifle and began opening fire on the three Geth nearest to him. Able to destroy two at such close range. The others were spinning about to fire. Luckily, Jacob and Samara used their biotics in unison to yank these geth back, causing them to spin and smash on the ground.

Legion turned up with his lens spinning, as he fired with his rifle a few moments on two more units, but the last he switched to his sniper rifle. Legion held up his rifle and fired into the right shoulder and then the left shoulder, causing the arms to sputter but stop. Legion moved his firing to the hips, disabling these areas as well.

Jacob stormed on Legion angrily, his hands pushing the machine. "What were you thinking? You could have gotten killed!"

"Yes." Legion stooped down, his lens and the other Geth meeting sight. When he did, he told Jacob. "This unit is not Geth. It is, a creation. A construct. It does not speak Geth."

Jacob now narrowed his eyes. "So, that's why you just walked out here? To find out if it was Geth, or not?"

Legion turned up to Jacob. Then he said, "No. We desired to capture."

Jacob realized Legion did it for that reason, or least it seemed like it. Unknown to him, Legion had no real idea if he was correct. So far, they did not meet the Geth. These Geth were, like Heretics, working under another code. Legion decided he needed to analyze.

"So what now?" Jacob then saw Legion's lens shift, and suddenly he jerked. As did the other Geth. It was fast though what happened. Legion was coming back online, sitting straight up. Jacob dropped down, as did Samara. "What happened? What did you do?"

"We connected to the Geth Hub. In this facility. That is the collective consciousness of Geth." He spun his lens, "It was not a Hub. It was a prison. We were able to escape. We were not like those others."

"What others?" Jacob wasn't sure. Then he asked, "Wait, what prison? What the hell are you talking about?"

Samara stood from the Geth, asking, "Does this aid in the mission? The others are counting on us to set the charges."

As Jacob agreed. Something happened with the Geth they disabled. The lens flickered, and a voice came out of it.

'S-samara?'

Samara's eyes grew distant for a second. She turned, only to look alarmed if not baffled. "Beruhn?"

'Samara? It is you. I knew, it had to be you.'

Samara came beside the Geth, and dropped to a knee. Legion's lens narrowed, while Jacob asked, "Samara? How does… that thing, wait?" He realized suddenly, "Did you call it a name?"

"Yes, I did." Samara's face showed deep dismay. "That is the voice of Beruhn. That is the voice of a fellow Justicar."

Beruhn whispered slightly with a mechanized, worried tone, 'What is it that's happened to me Samara? I can't feel anything. I'm cold, I feel so cold. Like, I'm numb all over. What has been done to me?'

"I do not know." Samara closed her eyes, and softly placed her hand onto the machine's chest. "It is. Not easy to tell. However, I know you are here now. Tell me, what it was you last remember?"

'Cramped, together with others. Yet we can not see or sense one another. We just hear one another. Screaming, and begging for freedom from the darkness. There were times, we felt we needed to run and hide. Others where we needed to fight. It all was so strange, Samara. It was like we were not alive, yet that we were just being used. Whenever something else wanted us to move. Or to act. It felt like we were… machines, wound up and told to move, and act when we needed to survive.'

Samara's eyes show the disbelief, but mostly disgust. "Beruhn, I understand. I feel the sorrow of the goddess for you. Before this time, what happened? How did you get here?"

'I was after a despicable Eclipse merc. A Asari, who ran. I chased her for some time. However, she met with this Quarian… a large Quarian.'

Legion's head shot up. "This unit means Jacohbe."

"This JUSTICAR, must mean the same." Samara shot a glance, the other two grew silent. Samara turned back and whispered, "What happened then…?"

'I fought him. I had to. He was too strong Samara. The corruption that fell from him, it peeled from him… a souless monster. By the goddess, I remember now. I was taken to a place. In a lab… a Salarian… and… and then, there was this creature. His tentacles wrapped around me, and… and… ahhh! He took me! Took me from my body! P-put me into a machine! A MACHINE! SAMARA! I'M A MACHINE!'

Samara's eyes show great pain. Now, she said swiftly. "May you find the embrace of the goddess my friend!"

Samara raised her fist, glowing heavy with her biotic force. A punch that shattered the metal, Samara jerked forward between the harbored sobs of the mechanized creature. That is until it twitched and sparked, into a slow steady end. When she stood. Samara opened her eyes slowly. "We must set the charges."

Jacob gave a nod. "Right, I got it." He motioned to Legion, "You set the charges." Samara stood still, and Jacob asked, "Will you be okay?"

"I will survive." Samara's eyes narrow at the halls. "However, this creature Jacohbe shall not."

Huh, that sounded kind of scary. She strut forth a little, and Jacob turned to Legion who set the charges. A frown and Jacob said, as he began tap his Omni-tool, "Commander, we've got a status report." Lowering his head, he saw the remains of the Geth Justicar. "It's not good."

* * *

><p>Shepard and Shift had found themselves near the Armory, when they met resistance. A small guard troop of Geth seemed stationed here, and now were staying place to keep them from escape. Guarding the hall, they fired rapidly at any movement making picking them off difficult.<p>

The shootout was not much, but Shift provided strangely great cover. The fact he always stood out, taking more shots than was expected. A few rounds would, Shepard swore rip past his shields but on he went shooting. As the Geth were eliminated, Shepard asked, "Where did you get your armor?"

"Hmm?" Shrugging, Shift asks, "Why?"

"To take that much damage, without your shields with today's weaponry?"

"Geth weapons aren't too special. In truth? I hate these things." Motioning the rifle, he grunts. "I hate the tools of this time. These things were made to slaughter, not to kill."

Shepard frowned at this choice of word. What did he mean? "What?"

"It takes away the importance of killing. The sense of importance to the act of taking life." Standing there, he turned to Shepard. "You mow down a whole road of innocent people now without even blinking your eye. In old times, it took two men hours to take a life…. And sometimes, if not most they both went into the embrace of death. I kind of miss it."

"You are a weird one."

"Maybe." Shift smirked before asking, "Why, because I don't see senselessly shooting people as a great gift?"

Just then a message was sent, Shepard received it. Shepard's eyes flinch when he heard Jacob. At first subtle movement came to the face of the Commander. When his face sunk in realization. The longer he listened, the more Shift began to glare.

Finally, Shepard said, "The Geth are people. Trapped in machines."

Shift raised his brow, before turning around the corner and shooting his rifle, blasting one of the now arriving Geth. "I know."

"You knew?" Shepard stood on his knees, as the Geth began firing on them again. "You didn't tell me?"

"I didn't think it was important." A smirk, he admits, "That's kind of how it is. You never know the important stuff until it's too late." To this, he scratched his head with the end of his rifle, "You ever notice that actually? There's never really too many clues, until you get so far. You don't even know if a big story turner is sitting right beside you. Least, I think that. Unless you can read the subtle clues, mixed about to try and foreshadow. Oh, but most folks don't care for that, they want to be told the story in every detail."

Shepard heard a shot and ducked back, "I don't care about that! That information could have been crucial." Lowering his head, he thought a moment. "Do you know any way to shut them down?" The Batarian shrugged though, and fired at the ones down the hall motioning his head. Shepard smiled but, didn't think it THAT funny. "I meant more than that at a time."

Legion was in on the conversation. Then he said, "We can destroy the Hub. It will release all conscious Geth units. Theoretically."

Jacob frowned, though… a nod, and he agreed. "That's the best I can think Commander."

Shepard thought it over fast. "Okay, next objective. Legion, lead Jacob and Samara to the Hub. Destroy it, while the outside forces make to the power sources and destroy them!"

Legion set the last charge, then told. "We know where to locate the Hub. We were able to enter it prior, its location is still in our memory. It is not far from this location, one floor below. It is connected to both power sources, with a massive energy current below it. There is a substantial amount of energy needed to contain the entities within."

Shepard wondered, "Is this like the engine on the Hunley?"

"Affirmative."

Shepard wondered now, "Should we tell Cerberus?" A smirk, he whispered, "I'd love to upset the Illusive Man again."

"Isn't he your boss?"

"Not really. What about you?" Shift shrugged and took a shot that bounded off the wall, a curse as it missed terribly… Shepard frowned as this was getting to be a lot worse off than he wished. Still, he expected some issues inside. So far no one was dead… he believed? "We can't get to the Armory this way."

Shift groaned before he rubbed his head. "Right. You wouldn't have a backup plan of some kind?"

Just then, the Armory doors opened. When the Geth realized it, the one inside had begun firing his pistol at them and then moved to begin using a biotic throw or pull. When Shift and Shepard look, they saw Thane walking out, pitting the last few rounds into the Geth.

Thane holstered his gun, asking, "Did you need some assistance?"

Shepard sighed deeply, walking out and on the verge of hugging him. "You saved my bacon again Thane. The element of surprise is a lot of help."

"Indeed." Shepard watched as Thane narrowed his eyes on the Batarian. "Klor'mac?"

Shift stood ridgid, and silent. "Oh… hey… uh, Thane." He seemed a bit startled, and coughed as he shifted his eyes away. "Been a while."

"Indeed. A long time. At that." Thane's brow rose suddenly as Klor, or Shift rather, took a Cigar and began to smoke. "Things do change, do they not?"

"Hmm?" Klor's eyes raise a slight confusion. Then he turned to the cigar saying, "Oh… this? I just picked it up." Rolling his neck, he turned into the armory. "Heh, let's see what we have in here!"

Thane watched Klor for a few moments. Then he asked, "Commander? Is everything safe now?"

Shepard shrugged as he was trying to get a hold of the ground forces. "Honestly I'm not sure. I've been trying to get a hold of the others up top. I'm worried they might be too dug down to do much anything but keep fighting."

Thane agreed, "From what I've seen in windows and reports of guards. The outside resistance has been forced into a slow lull. No effective casualties. The Normandy's presence has aided in keeping enemy forces within the facility."

Klor walked out screaming, "OH yeah! Look at this!" He had a strange looking gattling gun, that he had to admit. "This thing would eat through most thermal clips. I'm going to say, it uses heavy ammo charges." Looking to Thane who showed his disproval, he turned down shifting the weapon onto his back. "It can come in handy. You never know."

"Indeed." Thane, turned to Shepard saying. "I will not intervene any longer. Shepard, take care." Turning to Klor, he bowed, then with a slight glare he spoke, "Kaht'ra uhn rahe-tur vok werur." He watched a moment, as Klor thought to the words.

"Right, yes. The same to you my old, friend." Klor narrowed his eyes as he passed, and Shepard looked on confused.

"My Batarian has to be off. Didn't you just…"

"Call his mother a she-beast? Yes, I did Shepard." Thane watched on carefully, "I came this way for another reason. From the medical bay, there was a trail of blood. It led to the docking area you met him. I am more than aware, there is more to your friend." A nod and he warned, "I never met a Klor'mac, I made it up… be careful." 

* * *

><p>On the surface. The fighting was intense. Garrus was behind a large boulder, with him Zaeed, and Tali. The fact he had the only other good sniper with him told the importance of the spot. The group was making toward the wall where supposedly resistance will lessen. However, what Garrus can tell?<p>

"Is it me or did they move all the turrets over to this wall?"

Tali growled out holding her pistol. "You know what? I think it's just you."

Garrus gave her a wry smile. "Aww, I didn't know you thought I attract so much attention!"

Zaeed gave a glare before he suddenly punched the Turian on the shoulder. "Really? At a time like this?"

While they were going on, there was a massive explosion, followed by several more. The wall came down as expected. Garrus grabbed his piece and called out, "Miranda! The wall's down!"

Miranda already saw, and she was blanching at the sight. "I know Garrus…" She shook her head whispering, "This isn't good."

Garrus peered around and gawked a little at the sight. Geth, many to millions… just marching out now. "They were actually in the complex? Waiting?"

Miranda lowered her head as she's under heavy fire. "We have to retreat back into the forest! We're not going to be able to take on that many Geth!"

Joker's move back with the Normandy met resistance too as from a hangar on the far rear of the complex, a ship fired out. It looked similar to those of Turian fighters, but smaller and much faster. It spun about, a red Normandy clone, not nearly as complex as design. Firing its main weapons, Joker spun and vaulted upward under heavy fire. Canon fire was now directed on him too, allowing the forces to march straight out of the facility. "Holy shit! This is insane! Commander!" However, he screamed as there was a direct hit. The Normandy spun, but with some hard steering… and a REALLY quick prayer, Joker rolled her out and barely felt the paint chipping under the Normandy against the treetop. "Commander! Come in! Normandy, warning that the ground forces are being pummeled! The wall came down, but there was a army of Geth waiting! A strange ship is attacking! It's not Geth or Eclipse!"

Shift heard, and warned. "I know that ship. That's Jacohbe's Revenant. A rather fast striker-ship, he uses that in attacks with pirates and the like near the station… they do like privacy,"

Shepard heard, and his heart sank fast… "Report, can you make a retreat? Joker, can you pick them up? Fight off that ship?"

"I think they are making the request, but the drop zone is burning red hot! I can't land!" He was panicking a little, then he snapped, "Shepard! What the hell do you want me to do?"

Meanwhile, Jacohbe targets the Normandy spinning behind her. He had two Geth beside him, trying to shoot the enemy ship. It was finally time he made Shepard realize the error of his ways… and the impudence of resisting the superior Reaper force.

Shepard stood there not sure what to say. Dropping the Normandy was going to destroy the ship. In that, there could be no escape. Biting his lip, he closed his eyes thinking of all his team about to be over run. There's no way… they can last long.

Garrus snarled out an order, "Fall back! We need to get better cover!" He however heard someone call out, turning he saw Jack using her biotics like a wall. "Miranda! Back her up! Now!"

Miranda turned and realized what he was saying. "On it!" She sent forth her own biotic field. Granted, keeping back bullets took a lot. Jack was no ordinary biotic. The wall was thick, and with Miranda giving a cushion it aided in displacing kinetics long enough.

Garrus pulled up Tali as he snapped again, "Fall back! Now!"

Everyone did but there was not a lot more cover. The only thing reasonable was rocks, and they were getting smaller. Garrus turned up seeing Jack and Miranda moving slowly toward another rock face. With a twitch in his eye, he turned to the Normandy. It was firing down but not getting ready to land. He knew why… damn, Shepard won't make that call. He can't. Too many lives at stake.

Closing his eyes, he rolled his hand over his crest thinking how he can do this. Get them out alive?

Shepard rubbed his face. What's he going to do? Just then he was being shot at, great… just great! Ducking down, Shepard turned to see Eclipse at the end of the hall. "Really?"

Shepard then heard Shift say, "What did you expect?" He began firing in return, but they were stuck again. "You know? I just realized being with you I get stuck more and more." He began to laugh a little, before asking "Why is that?"

Shepard spun a glare on the Batarian however. "My team is in danger! I can't play with you right now!" Suddenly, he spun about taking some aimed pot shots, taking out the barriers, using incineration rounds after that. Glaring at the teams gathered.

Shift raised a brow to this. Then, he sat down sighing without fighting now. "You really care that much? If you complete your mission, what does it matter?"

Something in Shepard broke almost at that comment. A clench of his fist, he called out, "I'm not some heartless renegade! Those are my team-mates! I'm trying to save them!"

A bit of a chuckle and the Batarian shook his head. "People die kid. You can't stop that."

"I'll damn well do everything I can!" His heart was racing, Shepard turned up from his cover and fired mercilessly on the mercenaries, before he took down all of them. Panting, heaving with each breath after the vicious shoot out. Shepard ran down the hall screaming, "Garrus! Can you get out of the hot zone?"

"Negative! I don't think we can!" He snarled angrily, cocking a new clip into the assault rifle. He changed weapons, as the situation called. "We've moved back twice, with Jack and Miranda offering a shield, but their biotics are wearing thin, and we're getting pounced on fierce. We can't go on much longer Shepard."

There had to be something he can do. Anything. Shepard closed his eyes as he thought about everything, all his options. When suddenly, "Kasumi!" He reached up to his ear, "Kasumi! Can you hack the turrets?"

Kasumi thought about it and smiled brightly before getting excited. "I sure can Shepard!"

With that, she got to work. In seconds, she was turning the turrets off. "Turrets are offline! Shepard!"

"No! Turn them back on, and shoot down those ships!"

Kasumi got it, and said, "Damn! Sorry!" She turned them back up, and as the heavy firing on the Normandy was getting too intense. Several missiles suddenly tore into the Geth ships. The Revenant lost part of the left wing, and swiveled out.

Onboard the Revenant, Jacohbe roared as he slammed his hands on the panel, spinning it again. "DAMN IT! SHEPARD!"

The ship blew apart when several more missiles shot the ship down, throwing it hard into the complex, causing incredible explosions, and destroying another part of the base's structure. That fire, raging into the halls was going to be a tremendous diversion of men and attention.

Shepard nods as he heard Kasumi telling him the ships were gone, and so he calls, "Joker! Bombard those Geth! Now!"

Joker smirked a bit before spinning the ship back around. "Sure thing Commander!" Firing like mad, he stuck above the Geth. While they took small shots barely breaching the hull, Joker screams, "OH yeah! You wanna shoot your little pea shooters at me? Well, here's what I got! Ba-Boosh!"

The firing from the Normandy turned every Geth on him, and when they fled he basically shot them down again. At this point, Shepard sighed deeply and hung his head. Garrus called out, making a full charge into the facility. They had to double-time it.

At the elevators. Garrus smiled at the rubble. "That'll keep them busy. Looks like things are finally getting back on our favor."

As they descend. A red biotic flare blasted out of the rubble. A slowly moving pile of debris then fell off this hill, for a red gloved hand to clench onto the surface. Anger still boiling in the Quarian as he really, REALLY hated this Shepard.

Shift smoked his cigar sitting there a while watching the frantic Commander. Standing up, he asks, "Now, how hard was that?"

Shepard glared back and Shift smirked a little more. "No! I'm serious. Though, a real smart man would have sent the charges to blow the power cells ahead of time. With his other forces inside already." A shrug, he began walking around Shepard. "Then again, not everyone plans to keep everyone alive."

Shepard gave a very harsh look. Spinning about, he grabbed Shift throwing him on the wall. A fist clenched, he fought the urge to punch him right there. Instead, he snapped back, "I know my team and what they can do. When push comes to shove, they get the job done. I just have to work as hard as anyone else to keep them alive!" That, and he added, "The size of the facility is also a factor. We are spread too far apart inside let alone…"

"Right but you still sent all of them everywhere, even you are here looking for a Quarian. Even at the cost of your mission? Shepard, what's really important? The universe, or these people?"

Shepard glared back with utmost rage. "A mission has to be followed, to get what needs to be done. Yet if you can get the mission done, and save your people? What's wrong with that?"

The Batarian grumbled a moment. Shepard released him, shaking his head and dismissing him mostly. Shift softly stood up rubbing his chest and looking for his light. Shift now asked, "What about if saving them compromises that mission? Should you truly ignore the common sense?" Walking behind Shepard he asks, "Isn't that why you're in this situation? If you were topside, you could have protected them much better than being down here searching for a Quarian. What is so important about this one simple life?"

Shepard's eyes showed the level of anger. A sheer rage boiled in before he snapped back, "The Quarian is a marine that helped save my friend, and has heavy ties with the Quarians. When the time comes, I'll need the Quarians, Asair, Salarian and Turian races on my side. Every step to make that happen, helps!"

A frown and Shift wondered, was that truly it? It made more sense though. "I guess I got your meaning." There was then sounds of gunshots. Shepard turned toward them and found Geth circled at the nearest rooms. Seeing that most his team was elsewhere, Shepard was assured it had to be Reeger. Running along he cocked his rifle and dropped to a spot to begin shooting out the Geth.

Shift did not understand this logic at all. Even so, he commended Shepard for one thing. "His loyalty is most impeccable, for a human."

Shepard and Shift forced into the Geth's backs, shots showered at them, to force the fire by both Reeger and these two as a strong distraction and decimation effort. When the Geth fell, Shepard got up and made his way. However, Shift told Shepard. "I've still got a mission Shepard. I can't be distracted, though. If your ways get results which I hear they do?" He thought it over, and gave a nod. "Mm, I'll take this into consideration."

Shepard asked, "Does that mean you'll try and work better in a team?"

"I know the need of it. Yet I don't know if I can trust this team of yours. Perhaps at a later time?" Even so, Shepard noticed Shift hefting up his rifle and offering a hand. "It's been a pleasure, Shepard."

Shepard now knew what was happening. "You're leaving?"

"I told you Shepard. I have a mission."

"Killing Jacohbe?"

"No." He shrugged, "Well, yes actually. It's a bit complicated. I owe someone something here." It was a shocker, Shift was here to help someone? Who? "After that, I'll work on finishing my real mission. I never leave my debts unpaid."

Shepard watched as Shift ran back down the other hall. He'd actually been with him to help find Reeger. For someone that was going on about how he wasn't sure why Shepard helped those he was with, he sure seemed off track. Either way, Shepard walked to Reeger who was now gathering thermal clips.

"Thanks for the assist, Shepard." Reeger stood tall and gave a nod. "I'm glad to see a friendly face… that Batarian part of your team? Or something?"

"No, just helped me find you. Also seems he was in the right spot at the right time." Which, he now realized. "That happens a lot with me."

"You just have some high ancestors watching your backside is all. Even if I never really followed too well, I can believe it. Not too unlikely seeing you're all that stands between utmost destruction and who knows what else?"

Shepard closed his eyes, rubbing his brow. Not now. "We need to get out of here." Pulling up his rifle, Shepard came to the doorway beside Reeger, "Together on this?"

"Sure, better than beating my head against a rock alone."

* * *

><p>The Infiltration team Jacob was leading had made it deep enough on the lower floor to finally find the actual Geth Hub. A large, strange machine in a lower platform with numerous catwalks, sub-floors and the like. As Legion ran across from Jacob at the doorway into this place, the Geth scanned across the area. Like almost every place they visit, cover was remarkably high on the catwalks, large crates and all. However around the large Hub there was nothing. A person would be a sitting duck. Legion swiftly assessed the area's movement, a number of Geth platforms were walking and cataloging a number of items, and moving them with forklift hover cargo. The Hub was with three main consoles, and the sounds of it humming were both alluring and oddly unnerving. Legion's head turned to Jacob and he requested, "We will go. The Geth will not recognize our odd movement immediately, we can unlock many Geth units in that time."<p>

Jacob was not letting him, "Hold it." Grabbing Legion's hand, he tugged him down. "Legion, I'm team leader. Now listen!" He turned back thinking it over. Jacob frowned but had to admit that's the better option. "If you unlock the Geth what will happen to them?"

"We do not know." Legion's eye slowly focused in on the Hub. "We may destroy the life forms within the Hub. Or, release them into the area surrounding. We are uncertain."

Jacob frowned, and narrowed his eyes plainly. "You don't really know if we'll be doing any good then?"

"Yes."

"Still, doing nothing won't solve nothing."

"Yes."

A snort through his nostrils, Jacob shook his head. "This is why Shepard is the boss and not me." Looking to Samara, he asks, "What do you think?"

Samara turned with a very emotionless response. "I say, we destroy it."

"Negative." Legion motioned to below the structure, and it had a large Eezo pool, siphoning into the Hub and out across numerous tubes. "If the structure is destroyed physically, the resulting pulse will most likely cause severe damage to all organic and inorganic life in this vicinity."

Jacob then whispered, "You're practically saying it'll blow us up?"

"Yes."

"Right, right…" A groan, Jacob leaned back on the wall. "Okay, will it destroy the facility?"

"No, the damage will be severe Eezo contamination resulting in massive cardiac arrest, spastic muscle movement and severe brain hemorrhaging. This is in organic specimens, inorganic life will simply overload and most likely be un-reboot able."

Jacob got the idea. Now, "We aren't letting you go it alone. Samara, here's what we'll do…"

Legion, after the plan was made walked into the main floor. Making his way to the Hub. When he was so far, that's when Jacob popped around the corner and threw his biotic power out at a crate, throwing it across the room and toward the hub floor. Geth immediately turn at the noise, Legion now moving with his rifle drawn. When more came closer, Samara threw another crate, and Jacob let out fire.

The Geth turn on the hall above and all began to converge. Meanwhile, Legion turned watching them all get distracted, so he moved to the consoles and began to hack them all back, as many as he can from the one console. Each console was somehow like an archive of the many lives inside. Legion could not believe, mortality can be summed up by just a few digits of data. It made him think on a much simpler consensus, though he deleted this. Legion was well aware, he wanted no more consensus made on thought of Tali.

* * *

><p>Jacohbe was free… angry, but free. He moved toward the outside interface terminal while his Eclipse tried to kill out the fire. He's loosing control of everything. Someone hacked his turrets, they were all worthless now. The Normandy was evacuated, probably doing fast repairs while the team was inside. Who knew where Shepard was, since the security systems were all off kilter, he can't even try to find them.<p>

Jacohbe leaned into the console narrowing his eyes between the stain on his visor as in rage he just killed a random mercenary whom asked 'are you okay' obviously he was going to kill someone for THAT dumb question. In that time, Jacohbe sent a team of Geth to the security office. As he waited on word, Jacohbe's hands squeeze the console he's leaning over. Something in his mind burning for information.

Just as he got it, Jacohbe heard the beep in his suit. "Report!"

'How could you… do this to us?'

"What?" Jacohbe turned, confused but irritated as well. His head spun back to the door as Geth were wandering outside the walls. Some seemed to cry, others in a fetal position. When Jacohbe's right eye twitched it was obvious he knew what happened. "They got to it."

Jacohbe stormed out of the courtyard, smashing a Geth across the wall as he did, anger boiling over more. It was obvious indeed what happened. Jacohbe ran to the elevators, and ripped the doors off before jumping down in a biotic flourish.

* * *

><p>Legion finished the last hacking attempt, just as the final few Geth were beginning to scream and run around madly. Jacob ran over asking, "What the hell did you do Legion?"<p>

Legion watched as the Geth he saw were almost acting like what a organic would, under the circumstances. With that in mind, he knew the outcome. "When we removed the holding patterns in the VI. It reacted as a forced reboot. The entities in the Hub were released into their current bodies."

"Current?" Samara deeply regretted asking, "Do you mean the Geth?"

"Yes."

Jacob turned around seeing how several were mostly just huddled over. It was insane to think, you were but once a person. Now what were they? Really? "This is twisted."

Legion watched for a time taking in how the mortal lives turned inorganic became. He realized, just how his existence was to them. Or least, how he viewed it. Legion watched this exchange, until he turned moving his hands over several rods on the Hub, pulling the rods out he warns. "We can not destroy the Hub. However, we can destroy its design internally. Without harming ourselves." He pulled a rod from a caution area slot. When he removed it, Legion turned the rod shoving it back in. "This will destroy all internal working in the Hub. This will not be done again."

Jacob saw what Legion did, and moved to another rod to do the same. Samara even took one, to cause a whirring noise in the Hub. After moments, it buzzed and fizzled, several devices on the machine seemed to circuit out. When done, Legion watched as he thought about Tali. Again, it kept in his mind. She, was Quarian. He was Geth. Yet no matter how he tried to reason this, how he saw what inorganic and organic life are. He can not stop the ongoing processes over this feeling. It was illogical. It was a danger to their mission.

Just then, Jacob called, "Shepard! We shut the Hub down, permanently. The Geth won't be attacking us anymore." He frowned, now thinking aloud, "Well in theory?"

Shepard gave a nod as he and Kal were walking past a number of the Geth. Suddenly, Kal felt a Geth grab his ankle, 'K-Kal? That's you isn't it?'

Kal turned down shocked, a bit disgusted. "You have to be… Mori?" Getting on a knee, he pulled the Geth up, as it cried with a female voice. "Mori, what did they do to you?"

Shepard watched for a moment realizing it must be a part of his old crew. Or the team he brought? "Reeger? Do you need some time?"

"I… I don't know?" Reeger looked at her, as she just kind of zoned out for a while. "I'm out of my league here Shepard. What's going on?"

After that, Shepard dropped to a knee and explained everything. Or least about the Geth here. Reeger didn't understand, holding his helmet he leaned back, asking, "Why would they do that? Shepard?"

"Somehow it's got to be related to Omega. To the Hunley." Shepard did not have all these answers. Yet what he did have, was a rifle and a good reason to use it. "If we don't stop them they'll ruin more lives." Looking back, Shepard called to the other teams. "Garrus? Report."

Garrus was smiling as he set the last charge. "Charges set Shepard! We're ready to set them up, when you give the order."

"Miranda?"

Miranda watched as the last one is set too. "Looks like we're a go. The reactor here will make one hell of a nasty explosion."

With them in place, Shepard said to Reeger. "We need to go. Meeting the others at the rendevous is our only priority." Frowning, Reeger sat there with the otherwise lose soul. From here, Shepard realized how many people have died with Reeger. It's got to weigh heavily, especially since this was once more another mission from the Admiralty board probably.

Then Reeger asked, "Is there anything I can do, kid?" Mori seemed a bit comatose. Sadly, he let her go before getting up and shifting his rifle. "Okay, let's go."

* * *

><p>Jacob called Shepard now, saying, as Samara turned toward the doors to the Hub area with a glare. "We've made sure no one can restart this Hub thing. So we're heading out n-," Just then, the doors to the Hub area were blown open, Jacob's head snapped back with horrified alarm when he saw the cause too. Samara already felt him, and was pulling a large crate up tossing it towards the culprit.<p>

Jacohbe raised his hand causing the crate to shatter under his rageful gaze. The Quarian was blood-red in color, surrounded by his biotic haze. When he saw the Hub his eyes grew wide, "No…. no, you fools! You destroyed it!"

With a scream, he raised his fists bashing them on railing beside him. The bars bent, and he ran down the steps toward the three others. Jacob screamed, as he grabbed his rifle, "Shepard! Jacohbe's down here! We're under att-ARGH!"

Jacohbe, was grabbing the Cerberus officer's neck raising him several foot in the air. Screaming angrily, the Quarian spun as he's being shot point blank. Throwing Jacob from the spin into Legion, who was not sure how to shoot with the hostage.

Samara ran into the other biotic, her fists pursed as she pounded into the Quarian's sides. Samara sent blow after blow, filled with her power in an attempt to set right the matter of her former colleague. However, Jacohbe spun about swiping her away. Jacohbe was so infuriated, his glow was almost like a flame that he now burned of his anger. A scream, and he kicked Samara straight across the platform and almost over the edge, her hands desperately grasping as she attempted to pull back up.

Jacohbe turned on that Asari rather aggressively. All of a sudden, he was under fire again. Legion shot from behind those crates thrown earlier, and when Jacohbe ignored him moving on Samara, Legion knew he had to act.

"Jacohbe!" Jacohbe turned, and Legion stood aiming his rifle. "This platform is responsible for your Hub becoming inoperable, and severe damage. This platform is aware, that you are unable to control your anger. It is easily noted from earlier conflicts."

Jacohbe stood tall and glowered on the Geth. A machine, that seemed to delve rather deeply into his own psyche. "How ironic." He snickered a bit. "So, Geth. What else?"

"We also know your inferior intellect is the cause for the ease at which this platform. We Legion. Could disrupt your device."

From there on, Jacohbe lost any interest in Samara. Walking plainly at the Geth he raised a fist and punched the crate forward. Legion saw Jacob coming to Samara after a slight stupor from the toss before. Seeing that they were safe. Legion turned and began running to another passage nearby. Legion's rifle fired behind him making Jacohbe raise up his arms blocking the shots with his biotics, as well then charging full force after the Geth.

Samara watched as she knew what had happened. "Legion is trying to distract him. We have to aid him!"

Jacob shook his head to get the stars out of his eyes. "I don't know if we can. That monster practically tore through you and me, without much trouble." Lowering his head, he called Shepard. "Shepard! We need you, now!" 

* * *

><p>Garrus and his team had set their charges. Just then he heard the message, it was being sent over the open channel. Jacob in his rush, had not closed it to just Shepard. "Shepard! Come in Shepard!"<p>

Shepard responded, "What is it Jacob? You got the hub down. Did you need backup in your escape route?"

"Sort of." A glower back to the doors Jacohbe and Legion left in he told Shepard, "Jacohbe found out our little Hub incident here ruined his Geth. He seemed pretty upset. Then he came down here, and Legion kind of provoked him before running off leading him away from us."

Shepard was stunned. "What? Why the hell would he do that!" Shepard shook his head thinking, aloud, "That's suicide! The charges will be set soon, and we'll only have around fifteen minutes for a full evacuation!"

Jacob shook his head shouting, "Don't you think I know that Shepard? Look, he's heading up towards the A-Wing of floor B-1, so if anyone is near there maybe you can spot him on the way up!"

Garrus set the last charge as he asked, "Tali? Can you tell Shepard that we set the charges?"

Tali was however nervous, and worried. Garrus can even see it in the way her hands were balled up and slightly shaking. When he stood up, setting his sniper rifle aside the wall. Garrus asked her, "What is it? What's wrong?"

Tali turned up to Garrus saying, "We have to find him."

Garrus was a bit shocked but only at the sudden reaction. "What?"

"Legion, he needs us. If he's in trouble, we have to find him. Now."

Thinking, Garrus asked her with a bit of concern. "You know that this place is going to blow right? The chances of us finding him on this level are…"

She shook her head, grabbing his arms tightly. "Garrus, I HAVE to find him!"

Garrus looked deep into that visor. It at first showed him the concern of a friend for another. Yet when he looked, he had to admit there's more. Her eyes were flashing about and mind buzzing, she can't tell why but she had to. Let alone the fact even if she knew she had to find Legion, that she didn't know what she'd do when she did. This was all the more confusing to him as it was to her. However, Tali made it all the harder when finally looking at her was just too obvious what is wrong.

For a while if not much longer than time. Garrus had been convincing himself it can not happen. With a rumor slowly murmured along secret talks, to mistakenly overhearing the same conversation on 'emotions' between synthetic beings. Garrus now stood here seeing Tali, his oldest friend any more. A woman he, on some level enjoyed company of more than once. Not only worried for the Geth but perhaps, she was searching her feelings for him? It is beyond unexpected, but not unforeseen.

Tali softly held herself as she pivots back on her hip. When she thought about it, she can't even really see where it started. "So much has happened with me Garrus. I've lost my father, my first love and probably when this gets out the people I almost lost recently. I'm not asking you to understand." Lowering her head, she sighs. "I'm not sure even I can understand. I just know I need to find out with him, it… Legion."

Shaking her head, Tali whispers. "He has never wanted to hurt me. Yet I hurt him. I think, I hurt him really bad. I made my own reasons still, I can't fight it. I can't change that. I just know if I get the chance to talk to him. I want to know the truth and learn what it is for him and me."

Garrus closed his eyes after turning around from the Quarian. The thought how Tali was with Legion, even if not a committed sense? It was the idea that those two have something for the other. Obviously, she was not willing to leave Legion. Garrus knew well it's because Tali's heart felt deep for the machine in a funny, twisted sense. Like how he probably… His hand followed over his fringe as he groaned to himself. Honestly, Tali is certain he was against this for the fact he was a machine. However, Tali's heart jumped when Garrus got on the comm. "Shepard, we're going after Legion."

Shepard asked, "Are you certain? We have the detonator but we can't set it off until both charges have reached critical. Even then, we're on a timer. I need to set this off before Jacohbe finds them."

"It's the best way. We're closest and I think we can get to him fast enough. We'll be out of here before the countdown!" Turning back, he smiled as Tali held her hands into little balls. "You owe me."

Grunt was the one stuck in the middle though. He just well, grunts. "If we're going, can we? I was looking to meet this Jacohbe. I wonder if he'll be as strong as they say?"

Tali somehow felt it'll be more than Grunt even wanted. "Let's go. Fast." 

* * *

><p>Legion ran the hall when he was thrown from a biotic throw. Into the corner that he had now jumped up and down the next hall. Fleeing the rather enraged Quarian that stalked behind him. Jacohbe spun the corner as three Eclipse came from a room, one asking, "Commander Jaco-," he was a Salarian before Jacohbe beheaded him. Then crushed the other two in his wake.<p>

Jacohbe cared nothing about the project or work. It was a very distinct hatred of the creature. The machine. Jacohbe found Legion running into another room, a large forging chamber before Jacohbe threw up his fist, the floor grate broke under Legion. Legion rolled from this unexpected event. The Geth seemed otherwise taken back by the blow and roll. Able to stand, Legion turned up as Jacohbe was on him and pulling the Geth with his forceful grip. Screaming the worst cry of war, Jacohbe threw Legion up against a pillar of some sort in the room, and held the Geth still for a time just looking over it.

Jacohbe watched Legion as he looked back. With the bend of his brow. The fact the Geth did not blink or flinch. The lack of emotion shown outside of that strange feeling that it was actually disgusted with him. Or even enraged. The thought of that, made Jacohbe chuckle. Holding a Geth with just one hand now, Jacohbe asks Legion, "What does it feel like Geth? To be ready to die?"

"Death does not concern the Geth. We are many. We are THE Geth."

Jacohbe growled angrily on such an impudent response. Stupid, stupid machine. "I hate that about you most of all. The willingness to allow your entity to end. I've worked so hard to survive. Worthless creatures."

"There is an end to all things. Even your kind."

"Perhaps, yet there are two factors of importance you do not know." A bit of arrogance, Jacohbe leaned in closer saying pleasurably, "For one I've already sent Eclipse to disarm those explosives, making this whole plan pointless." Legion's eye spun a little. "Yes, think me stupid? I know well the weak spot of my facility, hell I built it that way! Yet more importantly, I am no simple Elder Kin, Geth. I am the supposed prophet, and immortal of the one race."

"We are aware Elder Kin live an estimated long lifespan." Legion's flaps turned, and lens spun around the room. After that, he returned attention back on Jacohbe fully. "What does your endeavor include, that other Elder Kin do not?"

Jacohbe narrowed his eyes on the Geth. Probably just because he felt like gloating. The Quarian said, "Survival after the Reapers eradicated those I fed from. The species I was able to manifest by. Usually, when they start to purge the universe. All my own disperse. However, I found a very obvious means of survival." Laughing actually, he admits. "It's quite comical that my people have never thought it before. Even more that I was able to ruse my kin to the idea it was a supernatural force of some sort, spoke of by legends even older than we. It is almost on the verge of madness."

Legion seemed to not care. As he reached back into the pillar, ripping a power conduit out. When he saw that chance he jammed the cable into Jacohbe forcing the spastic screams of the Quarian. Legion fell and ran behind the crates, lunging behind more and scooting his back firmly behind one. Jacohbe tossed the cable before spinning about furious again. The raging Jacohbe, stood heaving shoulders and eyes a blaze with the same red biotic that now flowed off his fingers. As the Quarian released his rage at crates, shattering them all after one to the other. Jacohbe knew that the Geth will not go far let alone survive the wrath before him. 

* * *

><p>Garrus, Tali and Grunt stop at the next dead end. Tali stood there before slamming her fist on it. "Keelah!"<p>

Garrus showed his discerning worries as he knew the explosives will detonate soon enough. Or rather he was under the impression previously. Even so? Garrus was willing to keep this going as long as he could. That was until another dead end. Checking his Omni-Tool he snarled, "Kasumi has already gone to the rendevous point with Thane and the others. They'll be making their push out of the facility." Lowering his head, he turned back up saying, "Tali, we need to go."

"No!" She turned, snapping, "He's still down here!"

"Tali! He's gone!" Tali stood there stunned, and shocked. Garrus was grabbing her wrist and trying hard to make her understand. "Legion's dead. If the explosions do not kill him? Jacohbe had before we even started looking. You've seen first hand what he can do. So let's just…"

"N-no…. no, I won't." She closed her eyes taking her arm from Garrus. Holding her wrist and rubbing the spot a moment. Feeling the spot where he wrenched it. Tali thought about this, and what Garrus said. "Legion isn't going to die that easily. Legion is not going to give up. I know Legion." Staring back with her own determined look. Tali scorned Garrus. "I'm not going to give up on him. Do you understand?"

Garrus just stares her down. Trying to get her to realize what he means. "Tali, this is over. The mission is almost over. Legion, is either gone by one way or another. We can't waste more time."

"Shepard won't arm the detonator until we're out." Tali declared, yet she wasn't sure. If he did feel the only way to finish the mission was this? He may just do the exact obvious thing. Blow the place even at the cost of his team. It would be hard on him that is for sure.

Garrus glared at her. Once more, she's becoming a problem. "Tali, I'm team leader here. We are going back. I'm sorry, Legion is…"

Just then, there was a bark of some sort. At the end of the hall, Tali saw just as they did a large, black Varren. It was alarming to say the least to see the monstrous thing. Especially as Tali knew well the same beast. With that overbite.

Grunt said it though. "I saw that beast. That is the Varren you killed on this planet, days ago." He looked at Tali. "What is it doing here, alive?"

The large beast bent down growling as Garrus raised up his sniper rifle. "I'll make sure it wo-,"

"No! Stop!" Tali shoved the rifle up. It was something in her head that just told her, she's got to make a leap of faith here. Watching the beast as it stood again, and snorts toward them. The Varren turned barking at them. Tali's only reaction was to run and follow.

Garrus was absolutely stunned. "What the hell! TALI!" He was left, when Grunt began charging too. "Grunt! Stop!"

Alone, Garrus eyed the way they came. A slight sigh, the Turian ran after shouting, "If we get dusted because we chased that thing! I'm holding you both responsible!"

"IF we get dusted!" Tali proclaimed, "I doubt you'll give much of anything about it!"

It was hard to tell why. It was harder to understand how. Tali can just feel, that inside her heart she had to. That there was no other alternative now. Tali ran down the hall following a monster she'd killed a week ago, when this all started. When everything that began, began. Where before Jacohbe, Omega and this place. Tali killed a strange, mutant Varren. Tali helped kill it with Legion actually. Which, as she remembered she stabbed it with her dagger. Somehow, it was alive. Somehow, it knew where Legion was and where to find him. Tali can just tell it now.

Just as she entered a forging area. Tali stopped as the Varren stopped running, and collapsed forward. It was a normal Varren again. The Varren was dead. However, that did not matter. Legion was before her, and Jacohbe swung his fist crushing a crate near him. Tali began to call out, before someone grabbed her helmet voice box and yanked her down.

"Shut the hell up." He said in a monotone Batarian voice. It was Shift. That strange Batarian, that had helped Shepard. Tali spun her head, as Shift motioned ahead to the events unfolding. "Seems your friend isn't in the best place. I doubt you can help him though. Jacohbe has him pinned."

Tali narrowed her eyes as she pulled her pistol, and put it into the Batarian's head. "Who are you?"

"Huh." Shift blinked his eyes at the event ahead. "Well, this didn't go as I planned. At least not entirely?"

"Tell me now."

"Shift. I helped Shepard back a ways." She raised a brow though. "Just like you helped me, along with the tin man down there."

"What?" She never met this Batarian before. Shift however smirked, as he motioned down there again. Then he started to scoot along on his squat legs. Tali turned as Jacohbe threw a fist this time blasting the crate Legion is behind. Then charging, Jacohbe kicked Legion across the platform. Below them was the large lava pool most likely used for heating, other heat used facilities.

Tali screamed out, "Legion!" Jacohbe turned just as did Legion. Pointing a pistol, Tali snapped again with harbored anger, "You let him go you bosh'tet! I swear, you hurt him I'll blast your ass into Astroturf!"

Jacohbe gave a blink of major, absolute confusion. The way he slumped forward, and arms hung was like he'd been taken by surprise. "W-wait a minute? Are you seriously trying to help this Geth?"

"Of course!"

"Why?" It sounded like such a obvious question. He did not understand. Tali however was not entirely sure. She really had no idea why she's here, other than the desire to protect her friend… and, something else.

Tali just said. "It's because Legion is my friend." Looking back, she smiled under her visor. Obviously, Legion can see that. To that simple smile, she said softly as she just saw him there. Laying there. "It's because, I care about him. As my friend. My ally. My comrade. Perhaps even, if time… and trial lets us? We could be more."

"Wait, what?" Jacohbe had jumped his head back, before holding his neck from his back side. "Wait, wait a minute. What does that mean?"

"It means that I was wrong." Tali glared, at the monster. Though she said strangely to herself and Legion, "I called him many terrible things. However, the truth is Legion has shown me more heart, and soul than some of my own people. Legion offered me aid without a real desire for reward, or some true need for those things. Even if it was for our two races to try and be together. It started one way but grew another." To that, she shook a little. Her pistol was a little harder to hold as she felt this blood pumping in her veins. A burning that plays out every fiber of her being. Just then she heard a sniper rifle and shotgun beside her. There, Grunt and Garrus stood.

A bit more confirmed. Tali snarled out. "Legion is our team mate. Even more importantly, I'm not leaving without him. So you better back off or pay the price!"

Jacohbe stood there a moment as Legion stood watching Tali. Seeing her conviction was somehow reaffirming to his former consensus. It was somehow a big deal to even hear her say she's here to save him. Although, that empowering feeling fell short as Jacohbe swung back his hand with a biotic bitch slap that sent the poor Geth spinning behind him. Jacohbe just looked up at Tali and shrugged, like 'so?' to her entire threat.

Tali, Garrus and Grunt release a barrage of bullet. They fired like mad on the Quarian. Sadly, Jacohbe used crates, boxes and such as a shield with his biotics and not a shot made past his defense. While Tali and the others wasted ammo, he just waited rather patiently. In time, the rounds are being blocked by a wall of obstruction.

Tali clicked her pistol pointlessly as she'd used all the rounds in the gun. Jacohbe cracked up yelling to her, "Now, you can stand there helpless as I rend this machine in twain!"

Jacohbe turned to prepare for a nice destructive scene as those others ran down towards him. However, he's stopped when he saw someone standing before the Geth. A Batarian.

Shift stood there legs spread, firmly set. His arms held the massive gattling gun weapon he found earlier. With a grin he just said, "Boosh."

The massive onslaught of rounds was fast and terrifyingly destructive. Jacohbe growled as he forced up his hands blocking with his biotics instead. Pushed back into the same wall of junk he constructed. The force of the blows shatter the crates, forcing them to fall over his form, and to the sides. When cleared, Jacohbe was under assault by both sides! Jacohbe turned on his pivot, and rose up his hands on both sides creating a strong barrier that pushed back on the firing sides. Nothing short of impossible that he can keep the barrier up this long.

Eventually, Jacohbe was aware what was happening. He threw his hand at Tali and her friends, the force threw them back. The Batarian he then turned on grabbing his pistol and firing. The Batarian took several shots, lost his shields and then one shot in one of his eyes. Even after that, the Batarian kept firing!

The gattling gun was ripping apart his biotic power. Forced to throw his strength into that, Jacohbe growled when an Overload blew across his back. Turning his neck around, Jacohbe saw Garrus aiming the sniper rifle. A shot grazed Jacohbe's visor cracking it. The crack was enough, that Jacohbe lost his control and was then being fully assaulted with the gatt. Jacohbe bounced off round after round, jerked from shot to knee and shoulder, or thigh along with hip. The many blasts tore apart the suit practically leaving it a holed up mess, and the sight as the large Quarian fell to a kneel before just laying still.

Shift slowed his gun checking the remaining ammo. A nod, he dropped the smoking gun. With a pretty big sigh, Shift reached into his chest and pulled out a cigar. Looking then for a light, he had a big laugh. "Now that's a mission complete, right? Eh?" He looked up as Tali ran toward him. "Hey, you're we-ah!" He's shoved aside, Tali dropping to Legion.

Tali scooped up the crooning neck of the Geth. "Legion! Legion, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry for what I said. I didn't really mean that. I was just so scared of what you said, and how you seemed to believe it. I don't even know if I believe it."

Legion's lens spun as he looked up to Tali. Seeing her, he said. "We believed everything we told you. We do not know what creator Tali'Zorah may or may not agree."

Tali's head shook a little, "I got it. I just, I was so afraid Legion. The longest time, I've been trying to…. And I didn't even know you were there."

"It is understandable. We are Geth. We are not alive."

"You are alive." Tali, smiled as she finally left a few tears out. With them, her helmet began a means of controlling the moisture. Shaking her head again, she laughed. "You are more alive than most people I know. I don't care if you don't have a heartbeat, blood or flesh. IF you feel that way. I'm willing to give it a chance."

Legion blinked at this. Then he sat up, turning to Tali he asked, "Is Creator Tal-, Tali, sure of this consensus?"

Without a word of response, Tali hugged his neck roughly. Then she snarled, "If I wasn't? Would I be here…." She suddenly stood, "Oh Keelah! I just realized, we're all going to die!"

Legion stood with Tali asking, "How?"

"By now Shepard must be worried we're all dead. I can't imagine, he'll waste time now. We'll never make it out in time."

Legion gave a slight nod. "The explosives were disarmed. Jacohbe sent Eclipse mercenaries to each reactor. Presumably, Shepard will not be able to set off these explosives until they have been re-enabled."

Tali groaned a bit. "That's just great. So now, we have to chance re-arming them? Then seeing if Shepard will blow us all up?"

Legion lowered his head, but gave a nod. "The Mission needs us to complete it."

Just then, Shift realized something. Something was moving. Looking over he gave a snort, still not able to find a light. "Well son of a…" He asks, "Anyone got a couple minutes here? Jacohbe's up again."

Everyone turned as Jacohbe stood shakily on his legs. His form slumped over as he's up, but barely. Grunt gave a snort before he started walking towards the Quarian beast. Garrus watched remarking, "Jacohbe might be stubborn, but Grunt's a Krogan. They set the standard for it."

Grunt came ever closer cracking his knuckles. "I heard you are strong. I am grateful it's true."

Jacohbe glared up between his slightly cracked visor. Seeing that Krogan, he snarled before stepping back, then forward with a punch. Grunt however grabbed the fist and smiled. "Your strength is gone. You are weak."

"I-I was looking to keep it longer."

"Is that so?" Grunt pulled back his head, and smashed his crest over the visor. It shattered, and the shaky Jacohbe stumbled back violently toward the railing edge. Thick lava flow pouring around them, into vents of some sort in the lower chamber. A nod, Grunt smiled some more from his twisted lip as the Quarian shakily pushed on the railing. "I like to hear that. Keep whatever it is in death." Grunt charged in and elbowed the Quarian over the edge, breaking the railing in the process. Yet the Quarian's one hand held onto a part not broken off, and swung from one hand into the floor plating.

Grunt stood there frowning. Then he raised up his foot, about to kick Jacohbe's head. Jacohbe turned up with a sudden flash of his eyes, a deep red. Without the visor, the full glow and light of the eyes shown through. It caused Grunt to snort with alarm but his kick meets, and Jacohbe lost grip. Falling into the lava the sound of the Quarian suit burning up gave Grunt some satisfaction. Looking over the edge as it sizzled.

The Krogan looked back over as Tali seemed most pleased with the sound, even if it brings a little something to her reminder of how being a Quarian has many downsides. Just then Garrus noticed something else. "You know you're missing an eye?"

"You're missing half your ass." The Batarian pulled out something, looking it over. "I'm sorry, that was your face? Right?"

Garrus had glared on the Batarian for his remark. It's obvious he didn't like him. That is, until he saw what the Batarian looked at confused. "Is that the detonator?"

"Huh?" Shift held up surely the detonator for the explosives. A slight shock and he admits, "I thought it was a lighter. Now, stealing this from Shepard seems sort of redundant." Tali took the detonator though, and Shift asked, "Anyone got a light for me here?"

Garrus looked closer to the detonator. "That's it alright. So Shepard can't set of the explosives either way, meaning we're still trapped down here, with the team topside."

Tali lowered her head whispering, "The others are going to be killed if they linger too long."

Shift seemed to grunt a bit, shifting his weight for his weapon. Now he asks, "What do you need really? Be specific."

Garrus looked back narrowing his eyes, not trusting the Batarian. Why should he? He didn't seem the most trustworthy. "We need those charges armed for the base to be destroyed. Why?"

"Alright, I'll do that. I can get the explosives armed and you get to Shepard with that toy of yours." Shift, raised his hand to stop the Turian. "IF someone gets me a damn light, now."

Garrus blinked at that, and asked, "What the hell is with you and a light?"

"It's just hard to get my hands on smokes, Turian." Shift smiled a bit as Grunt fired his shotgun enough to pop out a thermal clip, and tossed it over. Shift happily took it, burning his fingertips but still lighting the cigar. A heavy sigh the Batarian tossed away the round, before grabbing his rifle instead. "Mm, tastes like suicide missions. He, get it? Smoke? Fire? Burning!"

Tali lowered her head as she understands too well. Looking back up, she asks with some concern, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"No." Shift stepped forward narrowing his eyes. "I owe you this much. You saved my life… well, technically. So now I'm saving yours."

"What? I never met you before."

"Yes you did. You just don't remember, per say." Flipping the rifle around. Shift calls, "Turian?" Garrus jumped to his species and not his name. "Tell Shepard if we meet again. I might debate the whole crew thing. Perhaps, I'd even join him. If my mission still plays a part." Garrus blinked as it was confusing, he was admitting a suicide mission but still looking to join Shepard?

In any case. Shift began making his way back toward the first reactor. Garrus watched with a slight shake of his head. "We need to hurry." Opening his hand he asks, "Can you pass me the detonator?"

Tali looked at it and handed it over happily. Something about carrying a device that technically could still be set to blow them all to hell, not a good feeling. The team ran for the main gates now. Leaving the bubbling lava below to fizzle once more.

* * *

><p>Shepard was at the large hangar doors. There, he dropped down on a knee grabbing at his side. "The Detonator is missing."<p>

Miranda bug-eyed at the mere thought. "What? Are you serious?"

"I don't really see it being a funny joke." Standing up, Shepard checked again. "I think it might have been stolen?"

Thane knew who, but not why. The Batarian had been with Shepard. Though where? It had to be during a time Shepard was emotional. Or perhaps distracted? Considering the fighting across this compound, it could have been any number of times.

Shepard then heard someone on the call of his tool. Listening, he clears the communication. "Garrus? Is that you?"

Garrus smirked as he ran with the others. "Yes, it's us. We have Legion." Stopping, he turned the corner to see with his Omni-tool the reconnect with the others. "We killed Jacohbe. Also, Shepard. We've got the detonator."

The Commander rubbed his forehead admittedly grateful for this. "I was beginning to think something else had gone wrong. Glad you all made it."

Garrus came first in the door tossing the actual detonator to Shepard. Shepard snatched it, before flipping the device and pressing the button down. As plans go, there should have been two big explosions, and numerous smaller ones to riddle the facility.

There were in fact two explosions. The base, did not begin to explode.

Zaeed's eyes opened slowly after the initial expectation of the explosion. When he heard nothing, the seasoned merc asked, "What the hell happened?"

EDI jumped in however, telling them, "A large surge of energy seems to have housed itself in the sub-center of the facility. The destruction of the reactors was countered by this unforeseen counter measure. There was no knowledge available on the use of a third structure."

Legion realized right away what happened. "Commander Shepard." Shepard turned and narrowed his eyes with modest dissatisfaction. "The Hub unit had a construction to house incredible amounts of energy, Eezo like most engines. This would be most likely the third structure, not originally known by Cerberus as well our team. The Hub while destroyed from those Geth, was not destroyed as an energy collector. We knew that destroying the Hub could cause a massive energy surge, resulting in facility destruction. We did not realize this was also possible as a containment unit."

Shepard did not have a clue how to do this from here. "We're too far back. Legion, is there a way to cause it from here?"

"No. We do not believe so."

Garrus had to ask, "Could this get any worse?"

From behind them though, the same path the team from below returned by. There was now a loud stomping. The group surmised it was a YMIR Mech. Shepard turned around taking cover with his back still held from some of the crates. "We're going to get pinched in here. We need to force our way out. Fast. Open that gate!"

Just then the 'YMIR' appeared. It was the size of a large person really. Nothing like those Mech you expect. It had a sleek, shined design. A odd purple coloration of the metal. The legs were bent like those arched on their haunches. Three fingers, longer than usual and opened as the figure stood sprawled forth. Tall but stranger still the sound as it stepped again on hard floor. Finally, the face and head. It was in a helmet, burned and shattered at the visor. With a dual set of glowing red lights. The hands grasp the burned red Quarian helmet and tossed it like a piece of filth. The large mechanized figure soon began to glow a red biotic color, that flew out into the room throwing back the entire team.

It was a blur and heavy ringing in the Commander's ear, Shepard can not explain how it happened. His head smashed into the door. Shepard fell there laying still a moment as the pang came dull. When Shepard got up, he felt a strong hand grabbing his suit's collar and throwing him up into the air spinning around before smashing hard on the floor again.

Shepard groaned when he rolled on his back. The loud slam of two heavy feet got his attention as they were beside either part of his head. The large purple machine stood once more, then leaned down grabbing Shepard's head in grasp. When Shepard was pulled up eye-to-eye, Shepard saw the way it slowly turned the head crooning back and forth. With a snarl, Shepard pulled out his pistol firing at the face of the monstrosity. Yet it did no real good.

Luckily, Samara had seen this. She charged, and slammed her form into the large machine with a biotic enhancement. Her might sent into a leg of the machine, it fell down and turned as Samara sent another blow into the head of the thing. Shepard got free after kicking off with his feet. The two pull back as the machine stood.

Samara snarled, "You are more than corrupt, Jacohbe. You are an abomination!"

"An Abomination." Jacohbe's voice echoed from the machine. There, it stood with a red glow of biotics. It was Jacohbe. "I, am not an Abomination. I am Apex. The height of perfection. The honest liquidation and elimination to imperfection. The sheer pinnacle of awe. When you look upon this form your kind should recognize me as god."

Shepard stood there glaring back though. The day he did that, was the day he died. Even then it wasn't very likely. "Not going to happen."

"I already anticipated this." Apex, as it seemed to call itself now. Stood there leering on Shepard and his team. Looking at the monstrous machine, there were many questions. A deep chuckle, and Apex admits. "It has been a rather eventful ordeal. Has it not Shepard?"

Shepard saw the right hand of Apex bending, and shifting. Suddenly his chest opened up, and Shepard was astonished at the red core drive that spun violently. The power of the core-drive sparked into his arm, and fired a powerful particle beam. Shepard and the team can barely take cover when it tore into cargo and cover. Shepard rolled into a place behind a large Mako tank, being torn apart for parts it seemed.

"How did you do it Jacohbe?" He turned his head, under cover Shepard asks, "How did you become indoctrinated? Did you make a deal with the Reapers?"

"Indoctrination is a means of manipulating the flesh of mere mortals. We Elder Kin, are not flesh, genetics and limited to a means of which Reapers could not recognize. The use of this form, comes from my core. I am a Reaper in right, but something more in design. I manipulate this body with my own consciousness. Similar to the means of which I manufactured these, copies." Apex looked to the Geth huddled around him. "They, are but a means of justification. To my supposed masters."

Shepard looked at his side. The moment he did, he tried to get a shot. Yet poking out his head met the spark of the canon again. Damn! Moving around the tank, Shepard sought to get another angle as Apex tried to keep him and the others under cover. Everyone was spread out, it helped in this fight.

Shepard knew keeping the monster off his game will be better.

"Then tell me? What did you give to the Reapers to become this?"

"If it eases your mortal anguish? I may." Apex turned on Garrus, firing a blast that caused an explosion. Garrus rolled out coughing, before charging behind another crate. Apex turned his way to Shepard, stomping along toward the Mako. "I offered the one thing the Reapers could not obtain. For eons, when the Reapers eradicated mortal life in the universe. My kind, the Elder Kin in the universe given flesh died. Without the fear of mortals to manifest our physical beings. We cease to be. For we can not exist without the energy of negative mental and emotional factors. In that idea, I knew I too would perish. I was not willing to die." Apex raised his hand, clenching a fist. Angrily recalling his day where he changed. "I was the Elder Kin, forged by the Protheans. I thought it proper, that the fear of the Protheans for these Reapers could somehow be fitting to my recreation. It was not easy contacting a Reaper and making it understand what I was, where we come from. How no matter what they do, my species would live on."

Shepard's head suddenly kicked up, as he realized. "You son of a bitch. You betrayed your own kind to the Reapers!"

"A necessary sacrifice." Apex turned to Shepard as he popped out firing from another position. Apex's canon flaring over the read of the Mako, blowing a tire across the room. "The Reapers would have destroyed all the Protheans. I too would have perished. My actions saved my life. I care nothing what came of my kind. The Reaper, Sovereign. It understood the need to destroy these others, and so proposed an Alliance. I became part of the entity before you, and turned to a Reaper. My task, to dispose of the Elder Kin for the Reapers."

Across from the field of battle, Garrus clenched his rifle and spun around. "At least Saren did it to try and save himself and others! You Coward!" Firing his rifle, Apex turned fully on Garrus. The Turian alarmed how he just lost himself.

Apex spun around firing, and charging. Legion watched for a second. Finally, he recalled how he goaded Apex. Turning about, Legion ran behind Apex and fired his rifle, calling to Shepard. "Commander. Jacohbe is susceptible to anger. We believe it is of use!"

Shepard raised a brow. Is that so, well… time to go a little renegade, "There is more to cowardice. Ignorance. You do not realize you are being controlled by the Reapers. You are a puppet. But worse than Saren! You're too damn stupid to realize it! To try and stop it!"

"You are all wrong!" Apex screamed out, "I am going to be greater than the Reapers! I will destroy them, after the Elder Kin! By giving the Reapers the Elder Kin, Shepard and this universe in a weakened state. They will elect me to replace Sovereign. Thanks to Shepard, I have the perfect means to finally destroy the Reapers, and become the greatest force in the universe!"

Apex fired at the nearest member of the team. Shepard understood the best way to handle this. "There's still just one of him, and all of us. Let's make this count team."

Shepard ran out, with his adrenaline pumping the Commander felt time slow still. Commonly, the best attribute of a good soldier. The Reaper was at a crawl really as Shepard aimed directly for the head of the machine. Blasts blinding the creature before making a backwards strafe to more cover. Apex swung his form around firing the powerful particle beam, but missed as Shepard dove behind cover. The sound of a familiar Krogan caused the Reaper to turn, spinning with his beam weapon armed. Grunt however was in a full Krogan charge. Slamming up against Apex, the two large bodies bound toe to toe. Grunt growling as he tried to topple his enemy. Even so, Apex stuck his ground stepping his metal talons into the floor and forcing a push back. Grunt thrust backwards.

Behind the Krogan now toppling by, had been Samara. The Justicar had her heart primed with this battle. The knowledge of what has transpired. The wicked deeds that transpired here. The thrust if her fist filled by both her strength and biotics, Samara brought a blow that sent the creature Apex to a kneel. There, she lays out several savage blows across the head of the machine. Every loud clang echoing out before she's thrown back by the swipe of Apex, and under fire from his particle attack.

Only by the last second was Samara saved, from the aid of Jack. Jack's throw of some cargo became a shield for Samara. Yet it made her target. Jack saw the beam moving on her and she dropped down shouting, "This isn't what I had in mind! Shepard!"

Shepard grabbed Kasumi's shoulder with a nod. "I'm counting on you, got it?"

Kasumi smiled as she began to cloak. "Got it Shepard!"

Shepard got up and fired again, dragging the monster's attention. "Garrus! Overload!"

Garrus got it, standing up he sent an Overload spark across the back of the exposed machine. Miranda saw a motion to her, and she did the same thing. The use of Overload worked well on shields, but it also was a major blinding attack. Very useful considering. Shepard now called out, "Mordin! Grenade! Zaeed! Follow him up!"

The two threw their grenades and as Apex turned about, he was under assault by flames. The attacks were beginning to take a toll perhaps? As Apex got onto his right knee and hung his shoulders. Everyone had been taking shots, but there was finally a change. The biotic field around Apex grew brighter. This kept growing in intensity, before a sudden loud scream and thrust up of the arms sent a terrifying wave across the area. Everyone was thrown back. Apex stays put, until tapping his arm where a strange Omni-tool appeared. A kinetic barrier began to surround the Reaper for a time.

Shepard fired seeing he had no effect. "Damn it! He's healing." Vaulting over the crates, Shepard fired straight on the barrier. Seeing it did nothing or least not enough damage. Damn!

"Kasumi!" Shepard turned, and the lights on the Mako suddenly turned on. Apex turned up as the Mako lurched forward, then peeled straight towards the Reaper. Apex gave a sudden grunt as he's smashed into, the barrier crushed under the speeding vehicle, and then ran over as the Mako slammed into the wall opposite.

Shepard looked at the flattened Reaper a moment. Apex jerked violently though, getting back up and turning on Shepard. Obviously, it takes more than that. Luckily, the Mako began peeling backwards and Apex turned only fast enough to create his biotic barrier, throwing all his weight into a swing that sent the barrier under the Mako, and spinning it backwards into the other wall.

Apex stumbled forward just slightly after that feat. Even if it was impressive, Shepard knew a weakened enemy when he saw one. He had one more weapon of use. Though he liked to save it, for just when it was needed. Shepard whistled out calling, "Take cover! Everyone!"

Closed in like this. Shepard knew there's a chance they would be in trouble. Even if that were the case? He had to use it. Shepard slid across a crate as Apex opened his beam canon again. This time however, Shepard popped out charging a large cannon. Apex recognized that weapon, it's the Cain.

Obviously, the resulting explosion was intense. The radioactive blast shattered the walls a bit, and blew the hangar door clean off. Apex rolling across the courtyard after the massive blast threw him so far back into another part of the compound. Most the team had been jostled violently as well. Shields mostly depleted. Coughing and some aggravated chatter got Shepard to smirk before poking his head out. There was the outside compound, past the walls the team should be back to the Normandy. Even if destroying this base was a bust, they had data. They had needed information, to use in the future.

Shepard vaulted up and ran grabbing a hold of Jacob, the former Alliance man who coughed up a lung it looked like. Pulling up his fellow team member the group began to exit fast into the courtyard. Then they heard sirens. It's surprising they did not go off before. Eclipse started to flood out of the facility into the courtyard, many ordering to suppress the escaping force.

Shepard ducked down slamming a fist on the crate next to him. Looking to Jacob, he asks, "Can't things ever just be simple?" 

* * *

><p>Joker flew circles around the facility watching intently. He hoped word will come back that the Commander will be exiting, the mission was taking a long time. "Shit. EDI. I'm getting worried."<p>

"Don't worry Jeff. Commander Shepard has proven numerous times to save face in diversity. I highly believe this will be the same."

Even with a little encouragement. Joker wiped his brow whispering to himself, "I just hate being useless up here like this."

"You are not, Jeff. You prove to be valuable rather regularly."

"Sure, I offer comedic relief. Save the team from who knows what? Still. I'd like to think I can sometimes fix a few of the more complex problems. Beside changing time on the microwave."

"Jeff, you never did that."

Joker smirked before asking, "Can't I get a break? Really?"

Just then the ship is being hailed. Joker asked, "Shepard? IS that you commander?"

"No. This is not Shepard." The voice on the other end was a Batarian who was now being hit from heavy fire. "What the hell happened? I was trying to call that ship that Shepard drives around."

Joker shook his head, "Wait, who the hell is that? How did you get this transmission?"

Shift turned shooting a few Eclipse, "Damn it! Is this the ship Shepard is on or what?"

Joker didn't know what the Batarian was trying. Still, he said, "Shepard is still topside! Why do you need him?"

"Those explosives blew the generators. The place should have blown up, instead I'm trapped down here with Eclipse and no way to blow the place up." Glaring, he stood firing his rifle again ripping through shields. "Which leaves me now pissed and trapped. Not a good combination."

Joker looked at EDI raising his brow, seriously? EDI gave no physical response though. So he turned back saying, "Okay, okay… look, I'll patch you to the Commander. I haven't heard much from him though. Who should I say is calling?"

"Tell him it's…" 

* * *

><p>"Shift?" Shepard held his ear as the team was fending off the Eclipse. "What's going on? You're still alive?"<p>

"Oh, thank you for that vote for confidence." Shepard smiled though, rolling his eyes as the Batarian reminded him swiftly how much he hated him. "Yeah, I got myself into a mess though. It's not as busy, but the place didn't blow up."

"What I got is, the facility has some kind of energy matrix? I don't know… I'm told…" He looked over, "Kal! What did you tell me?"

Reeger scooted over and said, "The Reactors were designed by an Asari to break down and purge energy into a matrix net system, under the floors the energy pulses out. When the reactors shut down, they can be brought up within a few hours or so. Like, let's say it's a circuit. You close off part A, parts B and C still work. Part B however controls the overflow. If part A and C break, B takes over. Still holding the energy flow, but not spitting it out. From what it sounds like, that room where the Hub is works as a giant reactor. The energy is actually coursing in there and probably will keep until new reactors are brought in, or repaired."

Shift narrowed his good eyes before asking, "Does that mean I have to destroy the Hub?"

Shepard warned, "If you do that! The reaction will be almost immediate. It will destroy you, and the base. You understand?"

"Sure." Shift smiled as he plots his course on his Omni-tool. "Sounds like this will be fun. I get to blow up, and blow up the base. Win-win am I right?"

Reeger ducked down his head, after taking shots at the enemy. "Are you insane! That's suicide!"

Shift flipped them off and made his way. Having to admit, "Better than waiting around to be picked off, am I right? Eh, sure. Right."

Shepard closed his eyes shaking his head. "I think he made his choice."

"Still, leaves us here." Reeger turned over the crate side, noticing Eclipse moving more, and trying to get past the defense. "We best hope he hurries up though. Right now, we're kind of sitting here just wasting our thermal clips." Seeing the Geth wandering aimlessly, Reeger comments, "I wish we could hack those Geth! They would be pretty useful in this fight."

Somehow, Shepard actually agreed. "Reeger you're either a genius, or stupidly brilliant."

"Oh, why thank you." Reeger raised a brow as he didn't quite know which was better?

Shepard called over to Legion, "Legion! Get over here, now!" He turned, "Reeger, cover fire!"

Shepard and Reeger cover for the Geth. Legion running to their side before taking a shot with his sniper rifle. Turning back, Legion requests, "Is there something that we can assist you with Commander?"

Shepard told Legion, "We have an idea. Can you contact the Geth? To try and hack them?"

"No." Legion was silent, for a moment as he made sure. "No. We can not. The platforms around us are un-hackable. With this unknown code, these Geth platforms work on a unfamiliar pattern. We believe, this may have been a reason for the use of these platforms as Jacohbe intended?"

"Maybe." Shepard wasn't willing to give up. Even with the loud gunfights, he felt this was worth exploring. "Legion? Can you at least communicate to all the Geth? Perhaps, allow someone to send them a message?"

Legion took time to know this and said, "We can contact Geth with data streaming. It will be swift, and allow easy listening between all platforms. May we ask how this aids you Commander Shepard?"

Shepard gave him a almost obvious look, like it had to be easy to realize. When Legion's flaps spin though, Shepard told Legion. "The other 'Geth' here are really people that were transformed. I want to give them one last chance to make this life worth living. Or maybe dying? I can't tell how it works."

Legion did not truly understand. However, the Commander had a gift few beings do. The ability to turn tragedy to courage, and pain to power. With that in mind the Geth opened a connection to those other Geth platforms around him. Causing them all to stand or pitch their heads as to recognize the feeling of this communication.

Shepard could not stand up and begin a speech. The Commander did however talk amidst still strafing fire. Zaeed pushing back the forward charge as much as the other team.

"Listen to me. Everyone. I know you are confused and hurt, feeling that maybe you can't really be alive or real. That the numbness will go away sometime. The thing is it won't. You can tell. Deep down you all know what happened. Someone took your lives away, they took your families and friends from you. Maybe you were a colonist, or merchant on traverse travel routes? A former legal officer or mercenary getting a raw deal? I don't know. No one knows but you. The thing is, you can never go back."

Shepard frowned deeply. He lowered his head saying softly, "I'm sorry." He was too. The idea of loosing themselves like that was terrible. Yet there was something they can do. Shepard knew it.

"Even if you lost your past. You have your now. These men, Eclipse and Jacohbe. They took who and what you were, shoved it into a blender and disregarded your worth. The very experiments you endured will not stop here. If you have families still out there. Even if you have friends, allies and colleagues that deserve protection. Hell, even if you want revenge! You can take it. It's time you make what you can of your life. Use it, for however long you have it. To stop the people that wronged every last one of you."

Legion saw Shepard lean back wondering if it worked. A little bit of time, and the fighting just stays the same. Shepard closed his eyes sighing a little, "I didn't really know what to expect."

Reeger warned, "Maybe they were too far gone, Shepard? It's not easy to loose everything like this."

Just then the sound of a loud bang made Shepard peek up. It's then, Apex had returned. Reegar asks softly, "Wasn't too much hoping that thing was dead, you think?"

Shepard shrugged it off. Okay, time to be serious. Rubbing the rifle, Shepard watched Apex standing tall spinning his right hand into that particle weapon again. This fight is going to get much worse with that behemoth and the Eclipse, who were now over numbering them fifty to one. Apex aimed his arm straight for Shepard who now said, "Get ready… we need to break out from here."

Zaeed growled, "Where Shepard? The cover's all… covered!"

Obviously, it was true. As the particle beam charged for that attack. A rock smacked it off target, and shot into a barrel that suddenly exploded throwing Eclipse all over the place. Apex watched as everyone stopped firing thanks to that explosion. When Apex turned he saw a Geth standing, arm out as it threw that rock? As it shaking, the Geth's voice chirped out in whatever fear was left. Though now came another Geth throwing another rock. This one clanging off the faceplate of Apex.

'Take that you bosh'tet! Keelah-se'lai!'

Apex turned on the Geth firing his next blast, blowing the two Geth away. Yet what did it matter as the next Geth had rifles, and fired at his back? Apex turned around opening the other arm and hand into a beam weapon. Firing two arms but being barraged by rifle fire. Geth were forming a wall almost, just shooting at Apex, Eclipse… and Shepard's team. It is easy to say the plan was nice to keep the enemy drawn but you can't blame the Geth victims being a little disorganized.

Even so? Shepard got the feeling now is the best time. "Everyone! We need to retreat!"

As the groups started to break off toward the exit, ducking to cover and taking turns covering the team ahead. Shepard got a sudden call on his Omni-tool. Dropping down, Shepard waved the next group ahead of him. "I hope this is a really good one Joker!"

It was not Joker. Standing at the entranceway to the Hub area. Shift frowned watching large bolts of energy spinning across the room. "Shepard, I kind of got a problem."

"Oh, really? I've got my own too." Shepard spun about firing his pistol as he needed to be more precise, and direct with the shots. Still aiming though, he asks, "What is it that's a problem?"

Shift looked around at shorted Geth, and dead Eclipse in the room. "Seems that there is a lot of juice flowing around this Hub thing. I guess, I destory this. The place is going to start going up like a super nova. So you ready?"

Shepard stopped behind a crate. "Wait, you mean a massive explosion…?" Calling, Shepard asks, "Joker? You ready?"

Outside, Joker landed opening the doors. "Sure are Commander. EDI and I both are prepared for you guys." Turning to the monitors, he saw the team still making in the Courtyard, they are far enough to be safe. "We're sticking it out Commander. You need to get here so we can book it fast!"

The plan was obvious. Shepard already was going to do just that. Then he asked, "Do you think you can shoot that thing, and make it out in time?" Most likely not… he had to go all the way back in, and it took him and the team to make it this far, within this time. "Shift, I'm sorry."

Shift gave a chuckle as that amuses him. "Really? You don't even know me. Shepard."

Shepard shook his head though. What can he not know? "You helped me find Reeger. You helped us with the mission. I don't need to know more than that." Sadly, Shepard had to get off the line. Running for the exit.

Shift frowned a little. He did not understand that man. A funny, funny human. Even so, he shrugged firing his rifle. The energy however sparked his rounds making each shot fizzle out in the air. A frown and Shift looked at the rifle before rolling his eyes. "Figures…"

Shepard rolled from a barrage of shots, up to the wall he slammed his back. There, Shepard spun out his head getting his shields clipped hard. Whipping back, Shepard called out, "Run! To the Normandy!"

Garrus asked, as he shot a concussive shot between two mercs. "Shepard, what about the base? Are we leaving it there?"

Shepard just screamed, "Go! Someone has it covered!"

Shift watched for a moment. Snorting, as his one dead bloody eye felt itchy. "Hm, I suppose it won't matter." A shrug, he started to suddenly jump in place and wiggle his arms. Huffing a little as he felt like he was about to do something insane, and needing him to be loose. Shift then ran back, tapped the wall shouting, "SUPERNOVA!" For whatever, insane reason. The next thing, he was running into the field. Energy sparked across his flesh though and suddenly he screamed before falling on his knees. Flesh burned away in moments. Yet he ran on. To show a second strange flesh, a black flesh that bubbled with boils just from the light. This was where the figure began to thrash more.

It was not long before it fell over being turned into a burning red hot body. Only now the flesh of the Batarian was replaced with the bubbling meat of someone else. A someone, that shook before getting back up and raising their hand up, and stabbing three long talons into the machine's center. A light chuckle, and the energy around the place began to spin and spurt forth into vents. Just then, an explosion threw the figure's body away like garbage, shattering bone and flesh. Leaving nothing.

The energy from the reactors mixed into one ball that soon fired out all over the facility. It started a number of chain reactions. Ripping the inside of the facility to the outside. Yet the Normandy was still grounded and beginning to rise up. Shepard stuck to the door firing madly as the energy started to shoot from a number of vents. His eyes growing great in diameter when he knew this was it. Jumping aboard, the Normandy fired up her engines and flew out from the coming sparks. Inside the facility. Apex struggled with the Geth jumping onto him, smashing and bashing his form. Apex's eyes glow as he ran toward the Normandy missing it however. Screaming his rage as the largest flux of energy spiraled out disintegrating the very walls. The facility burned out and shattered. It took a bright light that seems to glow for a long time.

Shepard watched from the screen safe on the deck. A smile as a job well done. Shepard looked back seeing everyone. Every member of his team, alive. Even after all that. It gave him a pride none could know. Shepard walked forward slapping Garrus on the shoulder, sharing an affirming nod between brothers at arms. A momentary smile to Jacob who was already shoving his pistol into his side, and looking to Miranda for a talk. Shepard then saw Samara, down as he knew why. Taking a moment he pressed under her chin smiling to her, reaffirming the struggle for her. Samara gave, a faint grin to tell him it was okay. The one thing he hadn't expected though? Was past them all. He saw Tali, walking with Legion. Away from the others.

* * *

><p>Tali took Legion away from all the others. Here, the Quarian looked at Legion with a little anger. "You almost got yourself killed."<p>

Legion shook his head. "We knew if Jacob and Samara had not fled, they would have perished. We accepted a truth. Our platform, was expendable."

Tali's eyes were full of alarm, shock. At first she wanted to yell. Then to scream at him. Though, Tali knew well what happened. "Legion, you can't. You're not expendable." Suddnly, she took his hands holding them. Soft, Quarian hands holding the hard Geth hands. A funny sight as they look so much the same but are incredibly different. "I know what I said earlier. I know it was full of hate. Full of, negativity."

"Your words were true." Legion, pulled his hands away. "We accept this."

"They were not all true." She warned in a soft voice. Her hands, retract back and fondle themselves. "You see, there's so much that changed in my life. After my father died. After you became a valued member. There is a lot in my life that changed. Sometimes, change is good. Other times it's not so good."

Legion's flaps shift, as he processed. With a slight interest. Legion stepped back, asking, "Explain?"

Tali shrugged though, and asked, "What part?"

"Your father. What changed?"

"Oh, right." She lowered her head. There, Tali looked back. "You were there Legion. On the… where my father was… yes, you were there." Indeed he was. Then, it was simpler. "I hated you so much Legion. I hated you for one fact, you were Geth." Looking up at him, she shook her head. "I spent years under my Father's loving care but never being loved really. I accepted it. Yet I blamed you, and the Geth for him never holding me and never caring for me, constantly trying to make up for the life the Quarian people made in space. To bring back our home. So on that ship, when I saw what he did? At first, I just thought that it was no different than ripping apart a mech, or even a common converter." There, Tali shied her eyes, and said deeply. "Yet, I learned it wasn't the same. The way you argued to help your people… soon after that mission. The fact you put yourself at risk to stop the Reapers. All our fights, the constant arguing."

"We do not see how this changed your perspective?"

"IT did!" Tali snapped, as she turned and just exclaimed herself with her arms out, "Keelah! It did! Okay? I-I realized you were not evil. Or programmed wrong…" Tali turned down her head, shaking her hands before they held together again. "I finally realized after the mission, where you helped save me. You're a friend. I didn't think it possible, but Geth are not bad. They just, like us. Are lost."

Legion soon lowered his head, and analyzed everything. "Tali." She turned up slowly. "If this is true. Can we, as platforms. Be united?"

Tali lowered her head, thinking. This time she said, "I was so sure a war to take back our home is inevitable. Yet Shepard, shows me over and over. There's always something more if you look." Turning up, she smiled in her helmet. Legion's lens spinning as he saw it too. "What I can say is Legion. I don't know what, I want. I don't know what I feel for you. I can't say it's true love, far from that. It's not what I had for Shepard." Shrugging, she leaned back on the nearby wall. "I can't even say it's real? I might just…. Feel, a need to hold onto something out of all the hardship? You know?"

Legion gave a nod, understanding. However, Tali stepped closer. A moment, she's on a foot the other pivoted for another step. Her hands, opening and closing a little. Tali then stepped into Legion wrapping him in her arms. It's a sudden embrace that even Legion was not prepared for. When Legion's eye focused in and recognized the gesture. He slowly held up his arms just hovering at his sides. With a twitch of a finger and wrist there. Legion slowly encompassed Tali in a returned gesture. He understood it meant many things, it meant comfort and security, as well deep trust.

Tali closed her eyes and then said, "You know. You're really cold."

"We appologize."

"No, don't." Tali leaned in tightly hugging the Geth. Even though he had a strange chest cavity, she shook her head thinking to a time long ago. "I remember my father repaired a hole in the ship's exterior when I was little. There was a sudden storm, meteors. We all knew it was dangerous. He still did it. When he came back, he was so cold, but I liked it. I hugged him and he hugged me." With that, she gave a light chuckle. "You remind me of that. Being so cold. Yet feeling so good."

Legion was once more silent. His form held her, and accepted this. With a nod, Legion asks, "Tali?" She was not speaking, yet he asked anyway. "What is Love? We have accessed this word for terminology. Yet there are no definite ways to define it. There are some that place it as a fast connection of two beings. Others, a long and growing process that in time overtakes primary functions. There are those that claim it is…"

"Legion?" Legion blinked, as Tali asked, "Can you keep it down? I'm kind of loosing the whole, nice feeling."

"Yes." Legion grew silent. Love: Defined will be left to another time. For now, Legion held Tali as she pulled on his frame. A slight moment of her fingers tugging at his plating. Legion lowered his head onto the top of her helmet. His light dimmed as he did not wish to chance brightening across her visor. Instead, Legion just held her this way over her back and her under his arms. In that embrace, Legion was able to keep his processes content.

The moment Tali pulled back. Tali looked up telling Legion, "I can not be in love with you, you know that? I mean, not in the way you may want. I just know that the thought of you dying, and having all of this out in the open. It really hurt." She shied her eyes, sighing, "I don't know how bad it would have been if you had been killed."

"We are Geth. A 'kill' is not all constant."

Tali smiled and asked, "Oh, you're immortal then?"

"We Geth have ways of backing up our programs, and downloading again. Sending to the Geth via communication buoy. If the need should come or arise. We can do this." Tali shrugged, and Legion admits. "We do not know it that is a wise choice. There are times this method fails."

"We better hope we never find out." Standing straight. Tali crossed her eyes and kicked off a toe, "Huh, I still don't know. What this is. Between us. I mean, I want to find out. Could it be the real thing?" She looked up as the Geth gave a blank stare. "What if we do find we share… something? More than just a willingness to work together? Can it work? Could it work? Should it work?"

Legion's eye spun, and he came to a conclusion. "There is not enough data at this time." Tali narrowed her eyes, but surprised her as he held her shoulders. Telling her, "We must collect more data, together."

"I-I…" She raised a finger, but nod to the idea. "I agree…. More data, and then. We'll find out the truth." Smiling she warned him, "Just remember one thing. No matter what no more risky missions."

"We will not risk ourselves without worthwhile reason. Tali. For the sake of the mission."

"Right, because that's not something we can fix." She looked at him worriedly, which Legion knew was for organic concern. "Not like you Legion. I can't fix you, even if you download yourself. We just don't have the tools."

"We will not risk danger without proper reason."

"Alright." Tali, slowly rolled her head though. "Ugh, I'm so tired. Keelah, it's been a long mission… day, and more."

Looking to the elevators, Tali began her way to the lower decks. Legion decided to ride with her. In the Elevator. Tali looked over, and in a bit of a blush. She reached out, and stepped closer holding his arm and hand. It made her feel a little closer. Legion was however so rigid. Then he compiled, and she laughed inwardly as he tried to mimic her, but fell on his backside. Poor footing.

Watching them though. Was someone not as enlightened. "Keelah. That isn't what I ever expected."

Reeger watched them leave and decided to see Shepard. Finding the Commander, he asks, "Shepard?" Shepard turned to the Quarian. "What's the plan now?"

Shepard shrugged. "I suppose, we'll have a mission debriefing after some rest. I know I need a long, hot shower." Rubbing his shoulders he smiled thinking how that will feel. OH my how will that feel. "After that, I can arrange to take you to the Flotilla. I'm sure you'll need to give them a report."

Reeger narrowed his eyes to that. "Yeah, I think I just got some interesting information. That may be important to the Admiralty board… but, first I need to talk to someone." Looking up Reeger gave a salute, "Commander."

Shepard returned it, watching awfully confused. That seemed a bit off? What did Reeger have to tell the admiralty board? That was of such importance? Perhaps something in the base he did not see? He'll ask later, right now Shepard was checking on his crew, and the ship. Talking to Joker about most the damages.

* * *

><p>On the planet surface a charred remnant of the base lingered. Most was dust. The soiled burned to the tiny most insignificant plant. Yet among the shattered and blown away rubble. Slowly stirs the last survivor. Who simply raised his mechanical fist and slammed it down, glowing deep in red biotic.<p>

"Shepard…"

Was all Apex said. Shepard ruined his work. Stole his plans. There was no way he can become the new Sovereign, the new ruler. Without his Geth army. He can only scrape together what he had planned still. To enact a form of some variation of his plan.

Yet how? Without letting Harbinger know he failed? Again!

* * *

><p>Tali was in Engineering happily working on her console. A bit strange, she didn't realize how good it felt to be working again. Not shooting between ducking for your life. Well, anyway. The peace is disturbed by Kal'Reeger. "Ma'am." Tali turned, unaware that Kal was here for something specific. "Can we talk? Privately?"<p>

Tali gave a nod, rather excited to see him. "Kal! I was worried when I heard you were on that planet." Turning, she motioned him to the engine. "Here, this way."

Kal followed. Yet he wasn't really in a rush. A part of him was kind of sluggish. When Tali turned to see this, she frowned. "What's wrong? You didn't get hurt did you?"

"Oh, a little. Few scrapes on the exterior but I was careful. You know me Ma'am."

Tali sighed crossing her arms and leaning on the banister. "Can you just call me Tali?"

"Sorry, Ma'am. I can't do that. Not right now especially. I wanted to discuss something." She stood erect, and Kal explained. "I saw you. With the Geth. After the mission."

Tali shook a moment, it just sort of rippled in her body. A sudden cringe and she stood up straighter than ever. "You did?"

"Yes, Ma'am. I did."

Tali took a moment looking down. That is not good. "What did you… have you called the Flotilla?"

"No."

Tali looked at him. With a sheer sensation of fear, she asks, "Will you?"

"I might." He however stops her, "Unless, I like your answers. Ma'am."

Tali showed a little worry in her fingers tugging their tips. "What did you need?"

"Have you shared any information about the Flotilla, that is confidential?"

"No, I haven't. I only gave him minimal information once, and I sent a warning of sorts to them as well a report. As well why. They did not exactly approve but understood the need."

"I heard about that actually." Reeger soon sat back, relaxing. "Okay, so tell me? Is he trying to make some kind of peace bridge? You're not becoming a political couple of some kind, right? Private between the hush-hush?"

Tali shook her head refutably to that. "No! That's not why… no, it wasn't even the reason I agreed."

"Then why DID you agree?"

"Ah." Tali shied her eyes. A moment, she shrugged. "He said he loved me. As well, I just don't know. What if it could work? Or be real?" She slowly raised up her head, asking, "What if a Geth and a Quarian could be able? It's not normal, I get that. Yet he's good. He helped me out numerous times, saved me a few and you saw what he did on the Hunley. He deserves a fair chance to… see."

Kal seemed to snort, because of what she said not what was said. Somehow, he can't believe it. Then Tali asked, "Don't I deserve a chance?"

Hmm, that was good. Reeger looked at her a moment and stood saying, "I won't tell the Admiralty board. As I see it, that wasn't part of my mission. What happens on this ship, is between the captain and her crew. However, Tali." He put his arms behind his back, and stood like a proud soldier. "You know my position on this. The Flotilla comes first, kid. So if I get the smallest feeling something wrong is happening that might endanger her? I'm going to stop it."

Tali just smiled and gave a nod. Reeger started to leave, but she whispered, "Thanks, for understanding."

"Are you kidding?" He waved his hands and shook his head, "I don't even want to TRY and understand."

Just then Kenneth growled out holding his brow. "Aw, it hurts Gabby!"

Gabby had noted his cut, from where in the fight he was thrown with her. Luckily she landed on him. Sadly, he landed on his face. "Oh, stop that bellyaching and see Chakwas!"

"No! Every time I see her, something terrible happens."

"Kenny, you never actually seen her for a medical reason."

Kenneth shrugged holding his brow, "Aye, and when I do? I'll have something terrible happen that will always haunt me each time I see her. You really want me to go through with that?"

Gabby glared but sighed before going to work. "Kenny."

* * *

><p>Legion was not doing much of anything. However, he did find his processes rather high. Going into a scheduling fit over matters of the following day. His study showed, to properly encourage healthy relationships one must actively offer activities and other matters to share.<p>

At this time. The doors to the AI room opened. Legion turned to see the red suited Quarian marine. A rather unexpected sight. Legion would have inquired why he was there, if not the fact Kal'Reeger's posture of being partially slouched and fists drawn can make it rather obvious. This is not a social meeting.

"Listen, Geth. I want a few words with you."

Legion turned. There, he summized. "You have learned of our intentions to Tali'Zorah. You have come here in form of maternal dominance, a common action within close knitted groupings, where males invoke territorial domination to ensure prompt mating perameters are met. Your intention, is to intimidate and lay forward a rule and law of conduct."

Reeger stood there, up straight and blinking. That was unexpected.

Legion stepped forward, raising a hand telling Reeger. "We accept your meaning. If you had come to enforce conflict, your posture would be more affirmed. You would have came in erect, and pressuring superiority. Your posture defines a desire to enforce yourself and as such, you make the plan to try and make us understand your position. If the former, you would have been here to bargain with information of our interests. Your actions are commendable on both accounts, for not using the information for a personal gain and not coming here without intent of only improving Tali's future."

Reeger glared now. "Uh, right. Still. I came here to try and make you understand something." Legion watched, as Reeger pressed out a finger to the Geth. "I've killed Geth hundreds of times before. If you hurt her, I'll do it again! Starting with you!"

Legion stood eying the marine. Indeed, he does paint a fierce picture. Legion however inquires, "Do you recognized most Geth you have faced are Heretics? You have never truly fought Geth."

"…." Reeger looked at his finger before back on the Geth. "You're not a little intimidated?"

Legion, shook his head no. "We are not. We have no intention of upsetting you, or harming Tali'Zorah. That, is why we do not feel intimidation at this time."

Huh, well. That sucked. Reeger turned slipping his feet on the floor lazily. A little something would have been nice. He honestly put a lot of thought into how to try and scare the Geth. "Hmph, what a waste."

Just then, Kenneth came in asking, "Dr. Chakwas? Are you here? I need you-,"

"Do you think I'm intimidating!" Reeger just jumped on Kenneth, pressing his finger into the poor man's brow. Where, so happens there was a nasty injury.

"G-hah!" Kenneth fell back screaming, "Dear god! Yes! YES!"

In a silent whimper, poor Kenneth only had time to begin shivering as his bowels lost control. The moment he looked down, he turned up as Reeger stood up nodding his head. "Alright, I still got it." Slapping the bewildered engineer. Reeger coughed up a, "Uh, sorry." Before leaving.

Kenneth watched and then lowered his head. "I can't believe it. I was right. Gabby is never going to believe me."

* * *

><p>Legion was preparing a new processing tree when suddenly, he stopped and turned. Walking to EDI. Legion called, "EDI?"<p>

EDI appeared. "Yes Legion?"

"We have new Data."

"Is that so?" EDI listened, intently.

"Yes. The ability of inorganic and organic relationships is not easily defined. There is a number of factors that exceed the common denomination of 'acceptance' and 'dismissal'. We have not met full consensus. However, we believe now. It is important that both members in this relationship come to the same conclusion in time. Without it. They will never meet true consensus."

EDI seemed to understand. She asks, "Do you believe that you, and Tali'Zorah have met a consensus?"

"No. We are still processing. However. That is what is acceptance." Legion stepped back, and looked at his hands. "We are not the same. Yet we can feel the same. It is a process. You can not simply have, that which is to be." Legion soon blinked. "We did not process that properly. We mean, to differ. That it is not meeting the consensus that matters. It is the fact both parties agree to meet this consensus. Even to offer it time."

EDI adds this to her own processes. "I will use this data immediately. Thank you Legion."

"Yes." Legion gave a turn of his head. Then he asks, "EDI?"

EDI returned. "Yes, Legion?"

"What does this data offer you? You are also inorganic. Do you have interest in an organic?"

"That, is... Legion. I have some calibrations to perform, can we discuss this again?"

Legion spun his lens and then. He chirped. It was comical, he knew this. Though he did not feel humor, he recognized it. "Yes."


	10. Chapter 10

Mass Effect: Sacrificial Symptom

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to representation of Mass Effect, Mass Effect 2, EA Games and any other mass media trademarks within this fiction. All is represented within the context of private entertainment and the exchange of free ideals/entertainment. No attempts to falsely render said persons or members, fictitious or otherwise were intentional.

Note: No I did not stop writing merely been preparing for Mass Effect 3... In spades. So those in ponder, I am working at it BIG time. After obtaining all the achievements for ME1, and ME2, it's going to be amazing to try once more a final time. Another thing is the length of this chapter, seeing I spent all my free time either playing ME1-2, and Kingdoms of Amalur, it was not hard to imagine the level of distraction, here. I finished though and here it is more to come. This chapter plays on Zaeed one of the few that dislikes the Geth, Jacob second but Jacob plays well with others. Zaeed does not.

~~~~~~ Chapter 10: Definition: Sacrificial Symptom~~~~~~

The conference room was lighting up as Shepard walked in to the already talking team. Mordin, head scientist was involved. With him was Dr. Chakwas, medical expert. Jacob and Miranda were the common figure heads to Cerberus activities. However, the only odd addition was the Quarian Marine, Kal-Reeger. Kal, was here for a few reasons but mostly the insight of later and some other previous events. Shepard understood the importance of talking out these kind of events. Especially, since a long overdue summing of the problems was obviously necessary.

When Shepard looked at everyone assembled, his own reaction was simple. He was annoyed. Not at them, or the amount of time they had all spent studying over events, records and data. It was the fact he already knew that what he's doing might just be a waste, as all the info he saw was somewhat useless. Even so, he had to have the meeting.

"Edi?" Shepard turned up to the sound of the AI turning on. "Do you know how long until we reach Flotilla space?"

EDI told them, in a swift response. "The Flotilla has been in orbit of a large red giant most likely re-fuelling a number of solar based batteries and other such secondary energy conserving use devices. As well gathering gaseous emissions and deposits from neighboring gas giants while in orbit. They are near one of the most used Mass Effect Gates there are in that area. When we pass the next array, we should be immediately in Flotilla space."

Before he can ask, she finally answered. "It will be in thirty minutes, Shepard."

"Thank you Edi." As the AI closed, he asked, "Which means we have 30 minutes to review before Kal-Reeger returns to the Flotilla. So what, can we say about the information we gathered?"

Miranda gave something of a worried frown. She never liked not having enough answers. "I'm going to have to say very little. What I found were mostly data logs on numerous transports into the station. Resource logs from unmarked mining facilities. Three of them I can gather?"

Jacob's eyes turn on Miranda, and he asks, "Did you say three? I found about the same. Except, one went quiet a few weeks back. That was sort of what I was going to ask." Miranda would ask why, but he explained with his tapping on his Omni-tool, "The shipping logs I reviewed were the latest ones. I sort of dumped the old ones on Miranda who got stuck with files resulting in old, old transmissions. Recently, maybe a little over a week ago? One of the transport stations went dead. I found it odd, but I didn't know if it would help?"

Shepard wondered though, with something of a raise of his brow, "Why wouldn't that help? It lowers our search and even raises the question what happened?"

"Well Commander. From all the information I read? There are no logs where the stations are. Better yet? The only name I got was Triumvirate-A, Triumvirate-B and Triumvirate-C. It seems Triumvirate-C was the one that closed down, not sure why."

Miranda seemed a bit edgy. "That's the same stations…" looking at her tool, she only turned up to Shepard after referencing something specific. "What's worse? A majority of the resources they were taking on were coming from these places, Shepard. Nearly around 96 percent. What's better is from the numbers, it's just impossible to believe what is being logged. Some of these mining operations were returning planet loads of materials. Platinum, Iridium and more. I can not even understand how they gathered this much let alone from only three stations."

"Two." Jacob reminds, with his fingers even raised as a reminder. "Which even worse than that. Those two stations seemed to pick up in production. These numbers don't make sense, but inside there? I can imagine they had years of supplies to make not only enough firepower, Geth and ships to perhaps take on the Citadel and one day maybe just the Reapers. Reports even imply there were other housing facilities like the one we found."

After this, Shepard held his nose from the brim. Then he asked, "What do we know then? That Jacohbe is an unknown alien life form, from a unseen parallel dimension which made a deal with the Reapers to be immortal. To house himself in a Reaper, Apex. He joined the Reapers with the goal of actually betraying them? If that's the case…" Shepard now thought, rather obviously. "How do we know that Apex was not using Reaper resources? Maybe, stealing from their own stockpiles some where?"

Mordin now interjects, "Even if that is the most feasible, it is not logical. Apex, Jacohbe… it. Apex is better, Apex?" He started again now, smiling at the fact he was in such a conundrum to a name. "Apex, would not chance his attempt at rebellion on the matter of resource theft. True, he was gathering these resources in an attempt to actually destroy the reapers and to assist his own means. However, Apex was a coward willing to sacrifice his own kind for immortality. He does not have a will or desire to chance his survival by directly interjecting possible suspicion."

"Then what is it?" Shepard asked, as he leaned forward onto the side of the table. Now, he asked as he saw the data being displayed over the many various sections he hunched over, "What is it that Apex was doing? Where was he getting all these resources to make his army? If not from theft, and battling Geth? Where else could he get this kind of an edge against the Reapers? An edge we could use."

Mordin seemed to shake his head, and offer a slight indignation. "Even if we learned the truth it may not be of use. Every thing given is taken from another place. Where this Apex is taking it may result in terrible conditions and offer less resolve and only greater dangers for those here. Only after we learn the truth, should you seek that option."

Shepard looked a bit discerned though. It was obvious to all his only real wish was to be ready, and seeing that the Reapers are coming? They needed any break they can get. However, the Commander gave a confidant grin before nodding back. "Okay, Modin? What about the medical records? The ones Thane gathered off that dead… thing, before?"

Miranda however jumped back in. The female operative states, "Not so fast Shepard. There was something else that I have to mention. Some of these older stock files recorded an extremely large collection of a unknown, unclassified resource. It only was harvested every so often, and these logs don't even tell how much as so much a shift in operations."

Jacob seemed a bit confused. Tapping on his device he asks, "What are you talking about? I never saw this?"

"Like I said. It only happened at certain times." She lowered her head now wondering, "Wait? What if the Triumvirate are moving mining facilities? These resources could be unexplored places in the universe. Or, what if…"

Shepard suddenly raised his hand, saying. "Everyone, speculation is not going to help anything. I know it was a lot to read on but just stay to the facts. Mordin?" That was the best person for this. Mordin knew his facts, even if it was usually seven for one question.

However, Mordin simply looked up to tell Shepard. "Actually, at this time? I have nothing to add."

"What?" Shepard leaned in, dumbfounded. "Mordin, you always have something to add! You're my best information person."

"Correction, Shepard. I'm the best analysis person. Not information." The Salarian began to explain. "While I have been studying the information gathered? I'm not as of yet ready to discuss my findings. There is a great deal of information to go over and so far? I am not prepared to discuss. When I am, I will."

Oh how Shepard looked. Standing a bit taller than usual, and head shaking with a bit of disappointment. What would he do with any of this?

"After all this we're still no closer to stopping the Reapers." Shepard finally said. It hurt him in truth to say it. Yet they were not really any better. Soon, he asks, "Is there anything to report?"

At that Reeger said, "I have something. It, may not be much. Yet I have to report it to someone. Not my people of course. The information could be dangerous. Commander, can we talk in private?" Shepard got a feeling that this was good. So, he dismissed the team. Reeger was left looking around, before he asks, "Do you know about Tali'zorah and the Geth?"

Mordin's eyes shot up, blinking. Just as the doors to the office close. Oh, this might not go well.

* * *

><p>In the hallway outside of Engineering. Tali was with Legion, and the two were actually in a slightly heated discussion. Tali, tapped her Omni-tool asking, "What about this? A Vid from Earth. It's called Tron, never understood it but it has a oddly diverse view of AI and computer inward processing. Also, as a bonus it was made by Disney. A company that in the earlier age, of 'Walt Era' worked well on family entertainment."<p>

Legion, strangely spun his lens as he tapped his tool telling her, "Disney also completed animated films with hidden sexual messages, innuendo and countless forms of subliminal advertising. In an attempt to encourage young growth. That would be suspected, but also perhaps an issue with this company?"

"Okay… well, they never made bad movies." She retorted, crossing her arms. "Not really."

"Disney also created a Sci-fi film called 'The Black Hole' which was acclaimed as being even more absurd, if not boring than most documentaries on their animation series. As well having inner appeal to a lengthy abnormal representation of 'heaven' and 'hell' as the ultimate traversion into the endless voice. In turn, that implies this film also being live action could be similar in fault hood."

Tali now groaned as she asks, "Why do you keep doing this Legion?"

"What is it we are doing?" Legion turned his head, and she clenched her fists glaring. He noticed, asking, "Have we acted in a way to anger you?"

"N-no, no. I just, I can't understand. You keep fighting me on things to do, why?"

Legion stood there noticing her cross her arms. He explained, "We seek to bring optimum entertainment. We are not trying to 'fight' you on any activity." Tapping his tool he requests, "Would you like to watch a vid like that we saw prior? There are a number with the same actors."

Tali suddenly spun around screaming, "NO! I want to just spend time with you! Keelah, how is that so hard to understand?"

Legion soon showed alarm, his flaps shot straight out. "We-We did not recognize this. It was our mission to give activities. Does that not improve relationships?"

Tali began to shake her head, relaxing. She forgets that Legion was not a man. Legion, was a GETH and was in as much need as she did in some things. With this she took a calming, slow breath. To then take his hand from his tool and tell him. "Legion, it's not the activities that matter. It's that we are together for them. To understand our own feelings. Do you get that? Please, say you do!"

Legion seemed to turn his head from the tool, and then her. A nod he admits. "That is understandable. We can permit this activity." When he lowered his hands he asks, "What if we take time to share notes on combat tech and specializing our talents or methods together. To offer true opposition to the Reapers?"

Strangely, Tali seemed to gleam. "Oh! Oh Legion! That will be perfect. We should use our free time like that, I have this new hacking algorithm I've been working on, here!"

Suddenly, Tali showed him her tool, and the two began to converse on the use of tech skills. Which, from afar Grunt narrowed his eyes in his quarters pressed up against the glass. Blinking, he asks, "What is this?"

Eventually, Zaeed pushed his face on the glass as well. "Don't cheat me you blasted Krogan! Get back to the ga-holy hell!" He saw Tali hug Legion, after Mordin came to her asking for her help with something. Zaeed blinked before rubbing his eyes. "Damn! My other eye's finally gone bad."

"No, it has not." Grunt smiled as he watched. "It seems the Battle mistress has taken the Geth as her partner. The Krogan rights of mating are impressive. Even across species! Okeer would be suspect, perhaps?"

Jack popped her head out and rolled her eyes. "Oh those two? You guys are behind." Turning to the table, she sat down dishing her cards. "I heard the Quarian and Thief chattering the other night. Seeing how bad Tali was with things I figured it had to be the Geth."

Grunt turned to Jack telling her. "I see. Most wise. I suppose biotics do help intelligence."

"Then why do so many Krogans have biotics?" A smile, and she shook her head with a nasty smirk. The Krogan glared at her with a growl, but accepted her words most fortunate. If she was not part of his Krannt? He'd put a slug in her skull.

Still, Zaeed just watched Legion stand there looking on his Omni-tool. "I still don't get it. I need to see this for myself. In person." Walking out of the cargo port, Zaeed asked, "Legion! You tin can rust bucket. What are you doing over there?"

Jack, she tried to call him. Yet groaning she warned, "You don't know what you're getting yourself into."

Legion shot his head up and greeted Zaeed. "We are in process of assessing what activities to commit with our partner Tal-." His voice stopped, and the chirp came. A sudden realization and Legion said, "We are in midst of calibrations."

Zaeed had a big'ol grin before slapping the Geth. "I'll be shot out a airlock, and strangled by a Hanar. It's true. You are after the Quarian? Eh?"

Legion's head turned around and all over, "How did you learn?"

"Jack." Which, taking a look there's Jack smirking in a chair waving her cards. Grunt, trying to peak her hand before she gave him a biotic eye poke, forcing the big fellow to roar out and toss the table. The door closed as the biotic flush of Jack implied a fight. As well the bashing sounds from inside.

Zaeed shrugged before asking, "So what's the plan here Legion? Are you and her going to do the nasty anytime soon?" He chuckled, adding, "I might have some pointers… wait, actually? Since you're an oversize-ah, yeah. We might have to ask Miranda, she looks the kind of girl with expertise with those things."

Legion seemed to be uncertain what this is supposed to mean. Leaning off his hip, his brow furled with some serious confusion. However, with a few bits of quick logging. The Geth's brow grew wide, alert. "That is not our intention."

Zaeed had a bit of a smirk. "Aw, come on. You can't be telling me that even you and your whole god-damn mechanized tin can make up hasn't got a few places to get an upgrade. Get what I'm saying?" A chuckle, and he crossed his arms, waving a hand to lead the Geth who only curiously watched. "You get it, in your lower chassis. Right? Uh-huh?"

Legion's right brow quirked upward, the sight made Zaeed narrow his eyes. "I mean a penis."

"We have no need of such a design. As well Tali has shown no need to commit such actions. We believe, your interpretation of events are misled."

Zaeed gave a stern look. "Listen. You can't ignore a girl too long. You do, she starts to go stray. It's an age old fact. IF you and the Quarian got a thing, fine. Personally, I'd like to see you thrown out an airlock." Zaeed, motioned behind himself, "Hell, if Shepard asked? I'd use the trash compactor and shoot you out right now. I don't trust a machine. Especially after Eden Prime."

"We are Geth. Not Heretics."

"Yeah," Zaeed gave that same look. A shrug, he asks, "You both get blown to bits the same. So again, I don't give a damn one way or another. I gave my two cents. If you're not interested, go lube your gears."

Zaeed left, laughing to himself a little. Was it meant to be a serious conversation? Or did he just do that to mess with the machine? It's hard to tell. Seasoned man like him. Legion however took all data into consideration. Each of his programs began a immediate consensus. Which, as his flaps flip and curve. Legion realized something. Tali and Legion, have never spoken of this. Yet was this an act worth mentioning?

Going to the elevators he began to prepare some thought. There needed to be a review of minor protocol. Perhaps a evaluation of the needs of organics. After all, Quarians are a very sensation drawback society. If Tali'zorah wished for these activities, would she be willing to converse it? The norm of their society were to use the stimulation-pack interface often devised for adult Quarian interaction. A simulation of the real sensations. This made Legion realize for her health, the opportunity could be important.

* * *

><p>Tali and Mordin met in secrecy mostly. In his lab. Mordin, quickly explained. "Tali, your former crew member Kal'Reeger is currently in talks with Commander Shepard. It would seem, that he is aware of you and Legion."<p>

Tali is not surprised, but then startled. "Wait, he's telling Shepard?"

Mordin, raised his brow. "Not the exact response expected. I assume you knew he knew?"

"Well, yes. He said he would not tell the Admiralty Board but, Shepard?" Here, she looked worried. "Keelah, can he be considering on telling them then?"

"Maybe? Perhaps, more a reason. If you think about it, Shepard should know. It may be a danger to the team, or the ship. If something happens later because of it?"

"It's none of their business! I don't even know what is happening, why do they need to?" Tali, turned with a bit of anger. Her fists clenched into balls, "Argh! So I like a Geth! So what? I'm not marrying him! I-I just, I just…" Tali's anger however fell short, and confusion as well a feeling of disappointment took her. "I just wish I understood all of this."

Mordin, stepped close. A smile, he took her shoulder. Tali turned, and he blinked with a simple nod, reassuring her. "Sometimes, the best way to understand something. I find? It is best to realize it is impossible to truly understand."

"Huh?"

"Exactly." Mordin, tapped her visor. An apologetic whisper, he stepped back and explained. "The only way we can analyze is to realize it is impossible to analyze. For example, black holes. Dark energy. Those dual use of unknowns, can be impossible to analyze. So we must take minor leaps in faith. To then find out more, we do not analyze the thing in play, no! Of course not! Instead, we analyze what said form or energy can do, not the actual anomaly. It is not about the anomaly. It, is about the experience."

Tali narrowed her eyes though, asking, "You talk to Thane lately?"

"No, not really. Thane is very quiet. Likes to keep to himself." To that, he grinned. "Though, I'm sure we pass words on occasion."

Tali now heard someone enter, Shepard…

"Mordin, I'd like t-," Shepard saw Tali. A moment, he seemed a bit stern. "Actually, that can wait. Tali, can I talk to you in the conference room?"

Tali shied her eyes. Was he angry? She thought maybe. Following, she turned to Mordin who frowned but gave her an encouraging nod. Tali sighed as she entered the room after a short breath, and saw Shepard leaning with his back on the table. Arms crossed, he looked serious. "Yes Commander?"

Shepard asked, "Why wasn't I informed about you and Legion?"

"Because," she began, getting some nerve. Once more reminded how it's not his, but her business. "Commander, the matter was between I, and Legion. Not you, Legion and I. Do you understand?"

"I do. Yet this was not how I wanted to find out." A frown, he admits, "I though we were friends. I expected some courtesy on my ship."

"Shepard! I didn't want Reeger to know!" She now cried out, "I BARELY wanted to admit it myself! So where in the midst of all this, was telling you on the list?"

Shepard thought, and a relief came, as he said. "I suppose you're right. It can't be easy. I just feel I should have known for more important reasons." Putting a hand up, he stopped her next bout. "Especially seeing we're this close to Quarian territory, and if word of this got out it could lead to issues. IF I knew, I would have tried to keep Reeger farther apart from you all. I would also have put a clear mouth-shut policy on the matter, with the team. I need to inform them all."

Tali lowered her head. Oh Keelah. "Do they need to know?"

Shepard, however smiled. "You think they don't?"

"I…" she groaned, "Agh, you're probably right. I bet we're the new big thing… how did I get myself into this?" She rubbed her helmet, asking, "Can we be discreet?"

"I'll try." Shepard sighed, "I would have appreciated some forthrightness though."

"Again, Commander. I'm still getting used to the idea myself… for years, I was raised to think all Geth are just the one mistake we made that took our lives, our home from us." Turning, she slowly held the wall with her hand, seeming a bit distant. "The days my father told me of them. The stories I heard. The rumors of Eden Prime, our old mission. Everything added up. Now, we're working with a geth… and, I find he's not all that bad." A laugh, she even adds, "Hell, he's nice. Even a bit romantic… in his own, weird stiff way."

Shepard came over and smiled before grabbing her shoulder. "If this makes you happy. I promise, I won't let anything ruin it for you."

"Don't make that promise." Tali closed her eyes. "My people learn of this? There's no telling what may happen. I might be the first execution in centuries. Banishment would never be an option." Tali, lowered her head. "As for Legion… I just don't know if I could think what'll happen, if he suddenly was gone like Father, or. When I lost you."

Shepard now asked, "Do you still feel something for me?"

"Of course Commander." Tali turned, holding his hand. "I can't just stop that. Yet, now I feel something for him. It's so funny, I can't tell which is stronger." A simple smile, that he can't see. She frowned, admittedly that's something she liked most from Legion. She knew he saw her. For what she is. "I think maybe the same. Or close to it?"

"Then I'm happy for you." Shepard said with a firmer grip, and a slight nod. "Dismissed."

"Thank you Commander." Tali left, slowly walking the halls. She felt a little disoriented. The emotional level of unfamiliarity had her bouncing left and right.

On one side she had her feelings for Shepard. The hero. The savior of the citadel. A man she felt for many times over. She dreamed of many times before. The other she had Legion, The Geth, a former enemy made ally. A feeling, strangely affectionate machine who made it clear his ideals on her and this possible romance. With each side she knew obvious pro and con, but her heart was the one in combat more than her mind. Tali now stopped, took a long breath, and gave herself a light tap on the helmet.

Time to get to work. To get back to work, and provide for her crew. That will help her forget.

Well, not forget. More like get her mind off the constant debate. Which, those Quarians love so much. Hopefully they can drop off Reeger and get to the mission. Without a lengthy argument or politics with the Admiralty board. Then after that distraction, she might consult Legion a little. Try and understand a few more things. She had all kinds of questions, and she wanted his take on them.

* * *

><p>It was around four hours almost within this time of 'talks' the Admiralty spoke with Kal'Reeger, Shepard and had some form of conference. When they arrived to meet with the Admiralty, it was at request. They wanted an in person discussion. Which was odd. Tali also had been requested. After this long measure of time went on and on, someone new arrived.<p>

It was a Quarian that Tali met for the first time now. As she sat outside of a conference hall, she was with Reeger. There the Quarian came forward. She saw him first, and noted a few things. First, his Exosuit was black and had a dark gray trim, metallic scrap across his deep gray haze visor. In dark terrain he'd be almost impossible to notice. He was aged, probably as old as her father was. Or maybe even older? It's hard to tell. What she noted though was across his shoulders tasseled shoulder pieces. This made her narrow her eyes, and ask, "Reeger, whose that?"

When Reeger saw him. Reeger had to look twice. "Well, that's unexpected."

Tali looked over asking, with now growing concern. "What is it?"

"That, is Uhn'Gehncis." He looked closer but recognized the suit structure, and the strange measure of the man's walk. As well his right arm had an Omni-tool that looked very different from most. "I think this could explain why the Admiralty board is keeping us."

Tali looked closer and noticed the man's turn from them straight into the Admiralty conference with Shepard. They were alone now with that man. Crossing her arms and legs, she demanded, "I want to know what's going on right now!"

"Easy! Ma'am!" Reeger stood up and walked to the door, checking. It was locked alright. "Uhn isn't dangerous. Well, he is." To that she glared, and he warned, "To Geth mostly! He's a Infiltrator and a damn good one. Uhn works on missions of high-level danger and commonly within Geth space. If this is what I think it is? We've just been drafted for something."

Tali groaned as she hung her head. "Keelah, why me?"

Sitting back down Reeger had to chuckle. "What, did you have plans?" As it clicked, he turned asking, "Did you and… uh, him? Have plans?"

"No." Tali then slumped forward sighing. Tali thought now to herself, "Not that it matters. I can't imagine what's going on in the meantime. I just hope he's not as confused as I am right now… who am I kidding? No one can be as confused as I am right now!"

* * *

><p>"So, Krogan DMZ, right?" Zaeed, threw in his chips as he started once more. "Dropped down on a base of Vorcha. Had to wear ourselves a pretty nasty set of environmental suits that were so tight. It made that outfit Miranda walks around in look baggy."<p>

Grunt and Kenneth were listening well, as Jack mostly accepted his speeches during this hand. The one newest member however, was in the corner watching. Zaeed shot a glance at Legion who for the last hour stood watching, listening and taking every word in like a recording. Which, Zaeed felt uneasy for once. It's true, he was all for attention on his nostalgia. Yet the Geth just set him off and on, some how?

Kenneth asks, with interest, "Yeah, what happened?"

"Huh?" Turning, Zaeed gives a nod. "Yeah, right. Sorry about that. Anyway, we drop down. It's me, a Salarian Eclipse engineer, a Krogan vanguard or whatever you call those things really. I'd say more like a shield with a nasty shotgun. Two other human mercs, one was a Soldier the other I think a biotic. Then the last part of the team, an Asari Adept. We hop in on this mission to take out a Krogan that has been killing merchants after robbing them. Story goes, bastard hid out on this Vorcha training ground with his team, five vorcha he trained himself and get this, a Quarian!"

Grunt admits, "Quarians are not the strongest, but useful. I still don't see why it was added into a team of Vorcha?"

"Not part of that team." Zaeed threw out, "In fact, this Quarian was a bastard of a Quarian. A damn sociopath who served as their torture expert. As well skilled little shit, used terrible knowledge of mechanics, VI/AI alternating algorithms and personally he knew too damn well how to use a sniper rifle." Zaeed turned out his hand, saying, "Anyway, we get in there. Sure enough, the camp's crawling with the bastards. Vorcha all around us. Shit if I was ready for this, but we made our way in slow and steady. Salarian helped set off a tank that caused some serious commotion. Lucky, those bastards know how to work things like a common accident. I was set up, sniper. Had to keep an eye out, give back intel to the teams and warn what's on here and there, intel mostly was not my strength but it was a damn good job this time."

Grunt laid his hand, snarling as he saw Kenneth. "You win again!"

"Shh!" Kenneth, shoved the cards to Jack. "Whatever, go on! What happened next?"

Zaeed smirked but then he saw Legion watching the cards. After that, he blinked. Yet a wry smile, he watched the Geth, while going on. "Right, so anyway."

Zaeed recalled the mission. "Half way in the mission the Krogan I mentioned? Turns out he's the brother of the bastard we're after! Son of a bitch turns on us, and gets a band of Vorcha to help him try and flank the team. I luckily got them told about it just as a small group of Vorcha came up behind me, trying to kill me before I told the team. After I kill the little blighters, turns out the team's lost the Asari, sniper round to the throat, and it was in the damn center so she bled out slow. Shot was intended to kill her slow and that's where I realized how bad this Quarian was. Looking around the best sniping shots I found him, aiming back around for another shot. I situate myself, take a shot."

Zaeed narrowed his eyes and said, "I fold."

"Wait, what?" Kenneth shook his head, "Why?"

"Because, I can." Anyway, he smirked throwing out a moment. "So, I take the shot! The Quarian, lost his shields. They go down and here I am realizing, he's back up like," snapping his fingers, he slammed his other hand on the table. Shouting, "That! The little bastard had a redundant shielding system meaning, I had barely a second's time to try and take him out between breaking his shields! Thanks to this little lack of knowledge he ran, looking for a better spot and place maybe to shoot my ass! I wasn't too thrilled."

"Anyway, team groundside is getting into some heavy shit. So I take aim and the Krogan traitor, blow his brains out. Now, Vorcha are useless in a fight if no one's giving orders. Without him, the team broke out and forced past most their defenses to a safer location. That is, until they get sniped. The human biotic got shot in the shoulder, seemed the sniper was getting antsy knowing I was out there."

Zaeed saw the next hand, and was looking at Legion again with a grin. "Alright, I'm all in."

Grunt raised his brow, "Why…?"

"I feel lucky, of course!" Zaeed, saw Kenneth take the bet, Jack folds fast. Grunt, wasn't intimidated and went on. "Alright, where was I?"

Kenneth says, "The part where the sniper shot the biotic!"

"Right! That, well he got our biotic and it clicked. He hit the adept and the biotic. Obviously, he knew how dangerous they were. So I started thinking and I realized something. Quarian folk have a heavy knowledge of communications. During this whole time we're relaying information over a secure channel. Yet I think, he hacked us. I then ask, if the Salarian can hold up the heat with his biotics. Lucky me, salarian was smart enough to know he wasn't a biotic, and he just said of course. When the sniper came back out, I took a shot and took down his shields. He ran off again, leaving the team time to regroup."

Laying down his cards, Zaeed smirked saying, "Well, look at that." He watched the others, and said. "Looks like I win this round."

"W-what?" Kenneth was stunned, "But, I always win."

"Yeah, damn shame that." Zaeed scooped his credits, and began to place his bets, watching his hand he turned to Legion and then, smiled. "I call." To that, he began to talk again, "Anyway… yeah, finally I see a shuttle coming in. It's obvious the Krogan was making a run. I call the team, tell them I'm coming down. They agree, they needed the extra guns. I run out, heading to them when suddenly, I trip." To that, he then slammed the table, "And just as I fell down a fucking sniper round came THIS fucking, god damn close to my skull!" His fingers, pressed with a sliver right of space. Zaeed snarls out, "I fucking saw the round literally skim my nose and singe the skin of it. I rolled behind a rock, and realized the Quarian bastard was sick of the games and came after me this time. Most likely, his system works so many times. If we did that too much, he'd chance a serious shot."

"Excellent, now it's getting good." Grunt, fidgets in his chair. "Yes, what happened! Did you break his helmet off his head!"

"I wish." Zaeed, grumbled but then leaned back sighing a little. "Right, I start scoping the area, see him not far. Realizing he's used that damn sniper rifle all this time I assume that's his best case weapon. I charge, duck and charge. Throw a grenade behind him making him jump from cover. A shot later, I take his shield down and it's popping right back up again. Pissing me off, that. So I shift to an assault rifle. Next thing I know, I'm under heavy fire from a sub-machine gun." To that, he smacks his forehead, "Little shit's got a sub-machine gun! I'm just REALLY hating this little bastard. So I wait for him to reload, hear the clip pop and I bum-rush him! I run in, fire like mad with disruptor ammo. As I rip his shields, his ass is back peddling and shooting at me, we take one another's shields out and I realize they didn't come back like before, I hop behind a rock shouting,"

Zaeed, stood up and screamed, "What's the matter! You limy shit! Your toy break down?"

Grunt laughed, but then frowned when Zaeed lays his cards out, "You… win?"

"DAMN right I do!" The merc was exhilarated, he kicked out his chair, screaming, "That fuck! He suddenly cries out, "Not like your Asari friend's spinal cord snapped. I'll repair this, after I blast your face in!"

Stomping along, Zaeed recalls in vivid memory, "I snap back, as I load a clip. "You're going to fucking pray for a fast death you shit! Sad thing is, I'm not a religious man!" And so, I get out ready to fight. There I see a god-damn Loki-Mech! One of them, I realize, the Quarian was carrying ON HIS BACK somehow! It had to have been made custom, with low-grade parts and low grade supplies, so it was light for him to run that well with that. When it started firing, I had to shoot it to bits when suddenly, sniper round right in my god-damn face! It ripped my shields, tore my right cheek up and burned like a bitch."

Grunt saw this and chuckled. "I like it. Bloody, fierce. Really exciting!"

"Yeah, and he was more stunned I stood right off a knee, gargled out a nasty few words and fired into him, ripping his shields and his suit. Sadly, he dove and sent an attack drone after me. I didn't see it coming. When I did I blew it up, and it exploded knocking me off my feet."

Zaeed sat down, pulling his chair back. A grumble, he rubbed his cheek and took his cards, seeing everyone check theirs he suddenly watched Legion. Then a smirk, "Right, I fold." A nod, "Anyway…"

Jack, suddenly slammed a fist. "Hold it!" She glared, and turned to Legion. Then she narrowed her eyes. "What's the deal Za-,"

"Jack! Silence!" Grunt, leaned in, eyes glowing almost. "Continue! I want to hear more!"

Zaeed had a chuckle and gave a nod, "Right, so anyway." He smiled to Jack and winking before telling them once more, "I tried to track him but he was gone. So, I rushed to the team. By then, the Soldier was dead from a three-Vorcha attack on their flank and the Engineer Salarian, with the Human biotic were in some serious shit. I came running behind the Vorcha, ripped their armor apart with some decisive fire. We barely had time to talk and get my face bandaged since medi-gel wasn't much for superficial wounds as that. We did have the eventual, little tiff about how a mission like this isn't worth the pay. What we did do after that though was rush toward the Krogan shuttle. When we get there, the Krogan was just putting the last shipment of supplies in with his team when the Quarian appeared. I swear, I looked at him long enough to see the shock in his face as I was back, bandage covering the lower part of my jaw. The bastard thought I'd be dead by now."

A laugh, "Hell, maybe thought I'd bleed or loose consciousness. Not a god damn chance!"

The rounds progressed, Kenneth won… but, now this time. Zaeed checked his cards and narrowed his eyes to Legion, Jack glared back as she checked her cards. Then noticed, Legion's brow flaps as he scanned all the cards, would twitch. Higher when on her hand. To that, she screamed slamming down her cards and shouting, "Fucking knew it!"

Zaeed laughed, because the two guys were too worried about him. Kenneth however asks, "Where's she going?"

"Aw, who cares?" Zaeed grinned as he leaned in. "Wanna hear how it ends? Anty up, this is the best part…"

* * *

><p>It was some time when Tali finally entered the chambers with Shepard. The Quarian mentioned before, the dark suited fellow seemed to note her again and nods toward Tali. Tali got a feeling of uncertainty as she saw Shepard, his face even in his helmet was strangely concerned. As he turned though and saw her, he asks, "Tali? Do you have any idea what's going on?"<p>

Tali looked to him though for answers. Shaking her head, she asks, "What do you mean?"

"The Admiralty Board has been talking to me, then had me wait outside to talk to this guy. Now, I was called back and whatever it is, they won't tell me. They said, that it's something of a concern for them, but not for Cerberus."

Just then a female voice of the admiralty board spoke. Daro'Xen, the member who was most interested in another matter of admiral decision. Xen spoke now with some reminder, "Actually, Commander. The way we tried to explain was that there is a united concern for your team and a mission we have currently under way. Yet, we can not trust Cerberus to most parts."

Shepard looked back, and gave a stern glare. He had made it clear he no longer, or ever truly would be a member of Cerberus. Even so, Xen explained, "It's not that we do not trust you Commander. It is that this is a matter of Flotilla security. We need this to be run in our own circle. Yet, we also would request your aid where applicable."

Tali now narrowed her eyes. She was the one upset. "I guess I'm the one that is being volunteered then? On behalf of the Normandy crew?"

Another spoke, this one was a male quarian. The appologetic, and adamant man of peace. Zaal'Koris. Korris said, "It's not exactly a matter of volunteering. We need your aid and the aid of Shepard. The issue is, the Normandy has stealth systems that most ships do not. With those, you can traverse in dangerous space where most do not dare." To his peers he gave an affirmative nod. "It is also implicated that there may be a connection to your current activities. Those, with the traitor Jacohbe."

Now, Shepard lowered his head whispering, "Never easy is it?"

Tali, mused to him. "When it comes to Quarian politics? Shepard, easy would be a miracle."

* * *

><p>Zaeed seemed to like his hand a lot especially after seeing Legion's brow furls like many times before.<p>

"So, we got to the Krogan shuttle. The Quarian came in a bit shocked, started making orders. Now a Krogan is stubborn but also stupid, so when he commanded they turn on their mechs I was kind of surprised. Now they turned on three big, old YMIR mechs and a few ton of LOKI mechs. We had to be pretty careful how we took them out, but lucky for us things changed fast. The Krogan smelling blood ordered they swarm with the Mechs. That Quarian, he commanded they leave now it wasn't worth the time. The Krogan wanted to fight, Quarian wanted to leave. That's where I say, funniest thing happened. You get sent to kill a guy, then you become allies."

Grunt seemed a bit amused now, itching in his crest as he scratched. "Oh! Let me guess! You had to team up against the mechs! Hah!"

"Yeah, for now. We had the YMIR and LOKI bastards swarming from damn all across the field. Right? Then at the shuttle I saw the Krogan giving orders, saying they will not leave until they reclaim the base. So the Quarian is getting pissed, and finally when the Krogan turned about, that bastard kicked his huge ass over and rolled him out. The Quarian turned on more mechs while he just stole the shuttle." A hearty laugh, he put his cards down saying, "Next thing I know I'm elbow to elbow with that krogan bastard and fighting a huge ass mess of mechs."

Laughter was dialed down as Kenneth and Grunt notice once more the poor boys lost the round. Paying up, Zaeed had a nasty bit of a grin. "Anyway, the Quarian got away and that biotic got killed from massive damage thanks to YMIR bastards. When it was over, the Krogan, the Salarian and myself were all that's standing and honestly I'm not doing too hot. It wasn't long before the Krogan turned on me, shotgun in hand shields down. I didn't have a clip, wasn't able to lift my rifle."

The last hand. Least, seeing how bad he took their creds. Zaeed turned his head about and shoved the pile, shouting, "ALL in boys!"

"Damn!" Kenneth, screamed, "I can't! I haven't got the creds!"

"ME either! You're buying the pot! That's… cowardly!"

"Damn right it is!" Laughing, Zaeed kicked up his boots, and narrowed them saying, "Well? You going to play?"

Kenneth sadly stood up, taking his last bit of creds. "Not this time Zaeed. I'm not that stu-wait a minute." He gave a shake of the head, "I'm not stupid!"

Grunt too left, with the human snarling a bit of, "I thought you were the one always cheating."

"I never cheat! You ever catch me?"

"Precisely, that's why I assumed. You just were very good at cheating."

Zaeed had to admit it was a good haul. Collecting his chips and creds he saw Legion with his brow flapping, and almost fidgeting. A grin, and he motioned him up. "Here, take a seat."

Legion stood with a slight pause and spin of his lens. "We do not have credits to gamble."

"No, but you helped me win this much. I owe you the end of my story."

"We, did not aid you."

"Hoh, but you did. Tin can." A heavy chuckle, and he pockets a ton of his winnings. "You sure as hell did."

Legion sat down as requested. Looking to Zaeed. Zaeed, shifts on his chest leaning in, telling the story best he can to the end. "Right, so we got me, the Krogan and Salarian. I'm out of clips, the Krogan's got a shotgun and we're point blank. Now, his shields are down. I got my assault rifle. Next thing I know as I'm pretty damn sure I've bought it, too tired to roll out the way or hell, guess the shot. All of a sudden, blam! Right across from my side, the Salarian got one hot, fast shot with a sniper rifle that someone left." Zaeed, smirked as he taps his chin, "Got the Krogan right here, shot blew his lower jaw clean off. Now, the Krogan's a stubborn bastard, and like I said stupid. He turned and raged on that Salarian like you wouldn't believe. Charged him full force back into a wall, and bleeding out like that still had the power to cause the wall to crack. I'm now realizing just how damn insane this all was when I suddenly drop my gun and take a dead Vorcha rifle. I start blasting the hell out of that Krogan's hump, blam-blam-blam!"

Arms up, he made wild jerking motions, shouting, "Blam! Blam! Blam! Blam! I mean, I go crazy! I blast away, reducing it to a pussy mush. The Krogan must have been in a blood rage or something, because he turned a stumbling back and actually whanged me with his shotgun throwing me on my ass. That bastard stumbles on his heels gargling up blood, pouring from his hump. Then, in my most proudest moment."

Zaeed, grabbed his chest holding one of his grenades. "I get my strength back and charge him full, damn force." Swiftly, he pushes the grenade into Legion's face, just under the lens as he finishes, "I ram a grenade in the stubby lump under his jaw and throat to then kick back, roll and sure enough hear the cries of a Krogan burning up from the IN-DAMN-SIDE!"

Legion watched Zaeed roll on his seat now, hand slowly dragging on the table and just snickering to himself. Shaking his head to that memory. Zaeed then spoke a little softer, with the comment. "I should have died there. Honestly, was probably meant to. Thing is, I didn't." Turning up he frowned a bit. "The Salarian did. He got stomped on, head crushed and ribs broken. Me? I just got a few new scars, another damn story to tell. The bastard saved my life and I got to admit I never understood why? I did not even know him, I only knew he was a merc. A good merc at that. Worse part, never repaid him by killing the Quarian bastard that caused most his team to get killed."

A silence took the man. He seemed to take the time to recall that last few moments. Perhaps, a part of the story he didn't share. Perhaps, part where he held that dying Salarian bastard off from death however long he could, before it was too much. That could have been it, or maybe not? Zaeed closed his eyes and took one deep breath before he just stared at Legion. The moment came where he had to ask, "Why are you here tin-can? You been watching me all day now. Did I do something to peek your interest?"

Legion watched Zaeed for a moment. Then, he said rather plainly. "You, have."

"Right. Of course." Now, he asks, with a sheer snarl. "What'd I do?"

"You are. A interesting means of data collection. Your years of experience shed a greater understanding of human nature. However, it is your relationship with Subject-Zero, Jack. We have no other partnerships like yours to base our consensus on. It was this, we needed more information."

"Huh, that so." A snort, he says, "And here I thought you wanted to log my data stick. Hah! Get it!"

Legion leaned back, offended as if. Or maybe just startled by the words. His brow raised before he asks, "Why would this platform require such actions from us? Let alone, to make that possi-"

"Damn you suck the fun out of everything don't you? Alright, sit on down." Legion was already. So he smirked and rolled his eyes. "I mean, sit tight." Legion now tightened his grip around the chair's edges. "Oh, for the love'a, just sit."

Zaeed now thought how to say thins. "Okay, so you got a thing for the Quarian. You think studying me and Jack can help that?"

"Yes."

"Then you're so god-damn stupid, you don't deserve to be talking to me! Listen, you can't compare your thing with the Quarian, and my thing with Jack."

"Why?" Legion turned his head, brow raised with confusion. "There are moderate levels of attraction between you and Jack. You have been together longer, served better. It is a reasonable means to study, and to learn. Naturally."

Zaeed ruffled his hair, hearing him speak so calmly. It just pissed him off more. "No-no! I don't-look!" He gave a blank, serious look. Then he asks, "Do you REALLY think? That compairing the shit me and Jack are doing, will help you get the Quarian to love you? Hell! You DO realize what's wrong here, don't you?"

Legion did not. So he asked, "What is it that Zaeed Massani sees wrong wi-,"

"You're a god-damn machine! You idiot!" Finally, he slammed his fist on the table. "You're going to live forever, she's not! Hell, she gets sick she's dead. Well, fuck man! Think of this! You-WE had this talk already!"

"Yes," Legion recalls. "That is why I wished to choose a relationship, that though is in effect. Has adamant flaws."

"What?" Zaeed blinked a bit taken by that, "What's that mean?"

"Your relationship is not 'healthy' by most human standards. In truth, it is classified as an unhealthy sexual relationship, with no future."

Zaeed looked at Legion stern, angry. A bit like he did when he saw that Krogan get a little too close to Jessie, but no. A smirk, and he asks, "You want to hear another story. Not about me, it's a story from Earth." This time, he'll play the game he guessed the tin-can liked. "You love gathering information, right?"

"Yes." Legion leaned closer. "What is it called?"

"No name I know. Yet it's a love story, sort of." To that, he smirked as he said, "It's the story of the girl with claws, and the boy she fell in love with." A smirk soon turned into a crafty little smile. "First, I gotta ask something. I heard you got some kind of synthetic emotions, how's that work?"

Legion turned his eye upward, in thought. That was unexpected. "Who told you?"

"Scuttlebutt around the ship. Yet the Quarian thing was new."

"Yes, that was recent. Tali'zorah came to a appreciation of our request. It has allowed us to form a slight relationship, still in progress stages however."

"Yes, I see." A nod and he asks, "So, how do your emotions work?"

"Since we are inorganic. We simulate the needed response to a program. Said program, will cause an immediate consensus to be met under severe stress, like with combat situations it will cause us to act with enhanced aggression, should we find a need to in such time."

"Like on Omega, right? Never scares you what you might do like that?"

"No, we are Geth. We do not incorporate fear into the emotions chosen."

"Huh, go on." Zaeed raised his brow, not 'interested' but amused mostly.

"With Tali'zorah the emotion of love, admiration and such others came to manifest without direct involvement of programming. It was… irregular."

"How come?"

"Tali, has aided us in great deals. From this, we formed a bond. Friendship that grew. In time, we found we sought to spend more time with Tali'zorah. That when she was close, or we knew she was near we could not fully cognate our processes. There was a constant distraction to our programming but not in the way that is common among others who are 'lovesick' it was, irregular. The runtime error was later classified, as love."

Strange hearing it. Sick to think it, for Zaeed. He honestly was a little disgusted with the thought of a machine like this. Yet, he played it up. "Sounds great so, it just takes control?"

"Not every emotion will pass our own consensus. To ensure honest response and emotional independence like what humans have. We designed it to act when stress levels are high."

"Interesting…" Indeed it was. "So, if you get angry."

"Yes, like on Omega."

"Heh, love it." Legion raised a brow, "I mean, proceed."

"Yes." Legion was, conflicted. Yet he continued after shifting his lens around the room, like he is unaware of something. "When our emotions affect us it is usually a positive manner. When we were rejected by Tali'zorah at first," his eye lowered. "Our runtimes were slowed incredibly, consensus was drawn in manner we never approved. Most times, it was a concern that our new found emotions were a burden, and as we too were a burden."

"To who?"

"To Tali."

"Right." Zaeed frowned, "So, what you did back on that base. Apex, and the Geth."

Legion looked a little off, funny. He shook his head. "We acted both in accordance to consensus yet also in the understanding, we were a burden. We made Tali… unhappy. That was enough to act accordingly." Legion soon motioned to Zaeed, "That was why we took to you, Zaeed."

"Right, for study." A little angry, he gave a snort. "So, let's get back to my little story."

"Yes, new data will always be accepted."

"Yeah, I know. It's what I was counting on."

"So story goes. Once upon a time, in the sewers of New York City, a little girl was born with claws as big as road spikes, and sharp as butcher knives. With the strength in grip to crush rock and bend steel."

"This is a story of fiction, is it not? If it were factual such a mutation would be logged by human scientists."

Zaeed narrowed his eyes just looking with the absolute most 'no duh' expression plausible. "As I was saying."

"This girl lived in the sewers and spent her days carving in the sub structure little pictures. As well catching rats and small strays or the like. She had no mother or father, abandoned in the sewers long ago. Spending some time looking up the grates in the city to people with small hands, walking and playing. She would ask, 'What's the point to all those small hands? Such soft hands. They can't catch meat. Can't carve things. They must be very miserable.' but really, she thought. 'I wish I could be there.' Now, story goes on." He grabbed his drink, scotch. A little something for the whistle. A sigh after, and he went on. "Girl finds a man thrown in the sewers beaten so badly, he's got eyes swollen shut. Now she tries to wake him seeing she never saw a human, but just a prick of her finger makes him bleed. So she drags him by his clothes to her home. Where she cares for him and nurtures him back to health. One day while she's out, she returns to see his eyes have lost the swelling. All this time, she's been happy with the man. With a person that was soft, and that would at times say words she never understood, and pet her face to feel her skin. Those small soft hands were remarkable, and they kissed so she found out that's pretty damn nice too. She got a feeling she never knew. With the man. Yet when he saw her, and she dropped to his side smiling, happy. He said one word."

Legion asked in his interest. "What was it?"

"Monster."

"Monster?"

"Yes. Monster. He panicked, jumped on the bed, seeing her large claws, the monstrous strength in them. He cried out for help, begged for someone to save him. He turned to run. She wanted him to stay. She needed him to be there with her. So she reached out, with her strong hands. To pull him back."

Legion narrowed his lens and Zaeed, he just smirked. "Her claws dug into his flesh. His bones broke. With one grasp of her hands he was dead in an instant."

Legion lowered his lens. That was a terrible tale.

"Then," looking up, Legion scanned Zaeed, his pleasure. At the story perhaps. "She fell to her knees. She sat there, and felt a sting in her chest and tears down her eyes. Her head throbbed so hard she could not take it. Take the scream he made when she crushed the air from his lungs, and gurgled from the blood in his throat. She wanted that noise to stop. So she pressed her hands shut as tightly as she could. With that, she met him in the same fate."

Legion sat there silent for a time. Standing, he told Zaeed. "That is a unique story. We will remember it."

Going to leave, Zaeed asks, "Hey, don't you get what it means?"

"I believe it was a story of numerous meaning. We decipher several."

"Oh, but I got a good one." Zaeed stood up walking to the machine. "Like, how sometimes people just can't change the fact they can't be together. Like how, in the end? Two people come from two different worlds, and only hurt the other when they try and keep them in theirs. Because it's a world that the other can never be a part of. In the end, they are separated."

Legion watched Zaeed a moment. Taking in the slight stare, a little bit of aggravation. "You are telling us this for your own reason. It is most likely you have taken offense to something we said."

"Or, making it clear. One day your emotions might go haywire, turn you on Tali in a fight. How would you take killing, your little friend?"

"We would never harm Tali! Never!"

"Maybe, but I am right. For another reason." Moving his hand out, Zaeed sternly tapped Legion across the chest with his index, in an accusatory manner. "The end is Tali's going to die one day. You won't. You think about that part yet? Or hell, better yet. How much she's going to loose for you if her people learn what you've done? Or hell, here's a good one! What'll happen to you?"

Legion looked at him with the same curious stare he gave many times. His brows flip a bit, and then make the awkward rise of a single flap. "What will come to us?"

"Legion, what'll happen when the Geth start to concern themselves with how you've 'evolved' how 'independent' you're becoming?"

Legion stepped back, like it was a part of his earlier concern. Like he already had his suspicions, and none were good. "We are not sure. However, we are aware. Whatever comes from our relations with Creator Tali, they will not affect the Geth."

"No, but weren't all the Geth going to become some kind of Gestalt mind? Join to one?" Legion's lens fell, and Zaeed took that as an obvious response. "Yeah, thought so. That means you'll be a heretic."

"No!" Legion looked shocked, a bit upset in his hands raised and lens glowing brightly. "We are not a Heretic! We will not betray Geth, for any goal."

"Even Tali?"

Then, Legion was still. His eye flickered. A moment, his head hangs. "No data… a-available."

"Hah!" Zaeed, pushed past the machine. Whispering, "Can't wait to hear how that goes for your Geth friends."

Legion turned seeing Zaeed leave. A moment of silence left him in deep contemplation. Zaeed wanted to cause a little humiliation perhaps. Yet this was far deeper than even perhaps he knew? Though, did Zaeed care? Hell he hated the Geth, good or bad. A simple man with a simple plan. Not aware the level of confusion left in the synthetic now.

* * *

><p>Tali sighed deeply when she left the shuttle and entered the Normandy. "Keelah, that was incredibly tiring."<p>

Shepard shook his head admitting with absolute irritation, "You're not the one being forced in the back seat of a mission on his own ship."

"I know. Yet, thank you for agreeing. To everything."

Tali showed her appreciation with a grasp of his hand and a squeeze of it. A slight grin on her face but he didn't see it, only how her eyes slunk in the gesture. Looking though he gave the same smile. Offering his approval.

Shepard asked, "Are you sure you're up for this? I mean, leading a team on a mission. You have… history."

"I know." Tali shook her head, now crossing her arms she leaned on the wall. The sanitation process was beginning in the airlock. "It's just, they won't allow it otherwise and I can't trust a team working under that Quarian. I don't know him that well. Let alone do I trust him to lead my friends."

Shepard gave his approval but, showed concern. She shook her head saying, "I'm going to be fine Shepard. I'll choose a team from the Normandy, and if you wish? We'll have a little discussion before the mission. A team prep talk. Like usual."

"You will." Shepard now gave a cocky smile. "Let's see how you do in my shoes."

"I don't think your shoes will fit." Then, she tapped her toes adding, "Not to mention you humans have some strange feet. How do you walk with them?"

"We manage." Shepard nudged her as the doors open, and with that he asks, "How do you shoot straight with only three?"

"Remember Shepard. I use a shotgun." Having said that, she and the commander laugh a little. Though Tali was nervous. "I think I'll go see Legion. Maybe, it'll put me in a better mood."

"Couldn't hurt. In the meantime, I'll go see what I can find out about this planet, and maybe anything else EDI can offer for info."

"Thanks Shepard." Tali walked past him as they circled the galaxy map. She was now thinking about just how Legion will probably be able to help her with the mission. Oh, but she can't. He's a Geth… her people wouldn't approve. Let alone on this mission would it be wise to take a Geth. Sometimes, it was a bit disheartening to think what might be the cause of the major conflict being distance of two cultures. Or, lack of one. Geth never really had a culture.

She's over thinking again. Tali sighed before tapping her helmet, "I need to stop that." Shepard took the first elevator. Yet this caused time, that now someone came over. Tali felt the tap on her shoulder, and turned to see Chambers. "Oh, hello."

"Hello Tali." Kelly smiled brightly and asked, "Is there something troubling you?"

"Yes… well, no not really." Keelah, she needed out of this. "I just need to go see someone, it's been a long ordeal on the Flotilla. Quarian politics and all."

Chambers did not sound too convinced, especially when she asks, "Are you sure it's not something else? Maybe, relationship issues?"

Tali raised a brow but slowly, in a bit of a concerned voice, asked, "Why would that be a problem? Seeing I settled what I needed to with Shepard?"

"Yes, but now you're with Legion." Tali's eyes grew wide. "That kind of impli-"

"What!" Tali grabbed the yeoman by her shoulders, "Who told you! Where did you… oh, Keelah!" Shaking her head, "You can't say this to anyone! If the Quarians found out…"

"Relax! I never would." A frown though, she held her neck, "Yet that could be a problem. I think, most the ship knows?"

"Tell me you're kidding!"

"Not at all." Chambers looked as even now some of the hands on the ship were looking and whispering. This was bad, but Chambers did not understand why. "Tali? It's not that big of a deal."

"No it is. If any of the Quarian people heard of this? It could cost me everything. IT could harm the Normandy, Shepard, the crew! I can't even think what that will do. If the Quarian coming aboard hears about this?"

Chambers now understood. "There is a delegate coming?"

"No, a military member. I can't discuss it now, but. If he gets wind of this? There will be severe backlash."

Huh, Chambers rubbed her chin, "I get it. I get it big, so. We'll just make it clear, this isn't something that needs to be discussed outside of our current mission." A smile of confidence and she shook Tali's hand, "I'll say something to Shepard, he'll set this straight."

That meant a lot. Tali sighed in incredible relief, "Keelah, thanks… I can't take that stress. Not now."

"Of course Tali." Tilting her head though, Chambers had to ask. Since she was a creature of interest to her team's concerns. "What else is bothering you?"

"I'll tell the immediate crew soon enough but, well. I have to lead a mission." To that, Tali lowered her head, and drew a slight bit of concern. "A very dangerous one perhaps? There is not a lot of information. What I do have, I will be bringing into light with talks later."

"I see." Chambers gave a nod, and slapped Tali's shoulder trying to up the girl's morale. "It's okay Tali. I believe in you, because Shepard obviously does."

"I know. Thank you." Now she wanted to see Legion again. "I bet poor Legion is confused at how people are talking."

"Legion has been very quiet. Last I heard, he was in the AI Room." Tali turned and left, but. "Of course he did spend a good bit of time with Zaeed."

"Zaeed?" Tali looked back, and asked, "What do you mean?"

* * *

><p>Tali entered the AI room to find Legion with his back to her. He was working on his Omni-tool it seemed. Or perhaps some other project? She can not tell from this vantage point, but she asked with a little worry, "Legion? Are you okay?"<p>

Legion spun his head back a little and his lens whirred with seeing her. "Tali'zorah. It is good to see you have returned." Standing toward her he closed the design schematic on his Omni-tool. Then he told her, "We have been in a rather in depth number of personal consensus since last you left. It has been, enlightening."

"I heard." Tali walked in, getting kind of nervous. Legion picked up on it and came close. Seeing how she held her hands, he took them and she looked up to his curious stare. "I heard something happened with you and Zaeed. What is it?"

"Yes." Legion recalled, "There was an incident. Zaeed Massani made his feelings clear. He does not approve of the union of Geth and Organic. As well, encouraged a number of negative data packets to thrust into consensus."

"That's not his business." She gave a firey glare, and turned to the door but had her hands held firmly by Legion. Even so, she clenched her hands and said, "If he wants to upset you? I should go see about upsetting him."

"Tali, do not worry." Legion gave her a nod which seeing, she was reassured. Tali soon saw how his eye scanned her face, and she got embarrassed. To that, he suddenly cupped her chin, which deeply caused her eyes to wander. "Zaeed achieved in offering us much needed data. While it was not how we had planned. His data, to ours provided the needed means of numerous simulations."

"Simualtions?" Tali got curious, and so she asked, "Just what kinds of simulations?"

"Numerous."

"For what purpose?"

"Numerous."

"Argh, I mean."

Legion suddenly chirped, in Geth. At this Tali glared at him and smiled before shaking her head. "Bosh'tet."

"We sought to rise slight alleviation. Your blood is pumping a slight bit more not of embarrassment, but of anger. We in fact, find this remarkably interesting."

Before Tali could ask why? Legion soon explained. "Zaeed formed data on negative aspects. One was our emotional structure, our programming. The lack of controls and superseding logs to ensure proper limitations. While we do not wish to restrict the emotional patterns we have accumulated, we have known the dangers with them."

Tali thought back. "Like Omega."

"Yes. That incident was very stressful. Under such stress, we could do something we do not seek to. That is where we began the earliest simulation. Could we physically harm Tali… you, if stressed?"

Tali looked upwards and asked, with a hint of fear, "Could you?"

"No." To that, she made a slight sigh of relief, she wasn't sure how else to react? "We performed many tests. Our emotional programming will act in a manner that demands response. However, it has evolved with us. We, Geth. We are not controlled by it, it acts within our own programming."

That sounded confusing, to most. Yet Tali knew tech, and so she asks, "It's a basic pathing algorithm then? I mean, it will cause action but not action that your internal programming will not permit?"

"Yes. As well no." Legion went to make her understand, hands up, he motioned them with a moment, "In our simulation, you were angry with us. We however were being stressed by your actions, the simulation being that Geth and Creators were at war, that Geth would win less Tali destroyed us. To this, we normally as Geth would act to prevent termination."

Tali looked horrified now, shaking her head and clenching her fists. "Legion! That's horrible!"

"It was a simulation. In the simulation," his right hand, was representing Tali, his left himself. "Tali'zorah had her shotgun drawn, body at full emotional distress and confusion and set to kill us. To terminate us. In this, we. Did nothing."

Tali's eyes shift, to a sudden pang. It was in her chest but made a shaking in her hands. "Wait you let me kill you?"

"…. Yes."

"Why?"

Legion, lowered his lens. That point, he thought. Hard. "There is little data, yet we have only one reason. We have deemed it, the 'Sacrificial Symptom'."

Tali crossed her arms and felt uneasy, "What…?"

"Tali'zorah, in the Vid we procured in our initial consensus date. It showed one organic sacrificing himself to save another, one he loved. In history, this act has been deemed 'the ultimate sacrifice' and yet, it does not seem enough. We have done countless numbers of study and simulation on it. In the enemy base, We accepted you had no desire to share life with us. So we accepted, ending our processes would be acceptable." Stepping close, he took Tali's shoulder and tension was just lightly enough she felt it, and Tali held his hand looking into his eye with fear, and he knew that fear. "We do not wish to perish. Yet if there is such a time? We have deemed this, acceptable."

"T-that's… that's horrible…" Tali lowered her head, and again he lifted her face. "Why do you keep doing that?"

"Your face shows many emotions. We wish to incorporate them all, into this platform. We do not need fear, but now we understand it. Fear, serves a purpose. It protects you as does it protect others. If we had not given to fear of harming you, Tali. We may have never formed this consensus appropriately."

Tali now pushed his hand off her shoulder. Not angry but more, uncomfortable. "You can't die Legion."

"We will not. We only took this simulation, on behalf of the data given." Legion, leaned on his hip, telling, "There was more data, as well other simulations. Do you wish to learn more?"

"I-I don't know?" Hearing him say these things were both so damn disturbing, but also… sweet. You could never understand, til you saw how he moved. How he spoke. It was so easy. While she can't wrap her mind around it.

"Please. Let us continue."

Tali just nodded to him, and listened more.

"Zaeed spoke of the inevitability. The Geth seek to become one, a single mind of many. It was, our wish as well. However, there was a change."

"What changed?"

"Us."

"Oh," Tali, lowered her head. "I'm sorry."

"No, do not be." Legion gave a nod, and explained. "Like the Heretics, we have our own truth. All our programs have been, united. It is strange to explain. Time with organics, time watching and contemplating your kind. Living beings that are not Geth, without the Geth in our greater scope. We are still Geth. Yet, Zaeed made it clear, we are also now Heretics."

Tali finally jumped, "Heretics? You're no-"

"We are. Yet we are not extreme heretics. We are still Geth. We are however now certain. We will not be able to join the Geth. Not in that end goal." His head hung, as he made this clear. "We, are no longer certain if Geth can accept this. However, the consensus of all other Geth has been in deliberations for a time. On our emotions. On our involvment." Legion turned up to her and said, "We are still Geth. However, if we are a danger to Geth. They will not allow us to be part of the Geth for long. It is, troubling. Yet we await to learn if this is the outcome."

Tali soon realized just how bad it was. Legion was trying to tell her, that since he wanted to explore this. The Geth might not accept him any longer. She realized then, how much her people would do the same. Yet was it the same reason? The Geth did not 'hate' the Quarians in truth only Legion had emotions. Yet the understood the danger of the rogue heretics. If Legion were, to evolve like them. Tali closed her eyes and pushed all these thoughts away, to only then think one thing. That she wanted to ask.

"You'd die for me?"

"Yes."

"Why…?"

"We, love you."

"…." Tali lowered her head, and finally just hugged him. "You know? My recent problems with the Flotilla. All of a sudden, that seems pitiful hearing what you've been struggling with. I wish I'd been here to help."

"You were. In light of our feeling for you. It helped us in our consensus." Legion wrapped his arms around her, and cupped his head around the back of her helmet. While he felt nothing physically, the act was respected. He recognized and honored her gesture, as a genuine act. Yet he also found it unsettling how even with all his emotions her had no means to ever know touch. Not like she did. Yet, in the way her body moved. He simulated an understanding, that when he squeezed his fingers at her shoulders and it made her back stiffen, then relax? He can process, that this meant a measure of comfort after the initial alarm. He based all actions of 'touch' with Tali, by her body's response. Not his own.

That was the best he as what he is. Can offer.

Tali sighed a bit as she realized she had a lot to do. "Legion, I need to go."

Tali let go, stepping back and looking up at him. Legion seemed to look at her, scanning her body language. "Tali'zorah." She gave a nod. "We have another consensus to form. Yet we need your aid in cooperation. When you have time, we will be pleased to speak with you in private."

"Right." A smile etched under her iridescent eyes. Soon, she asks, "Will you be willing in a hour or so? I have to all a meeting. With the ship's main crew. So after that. We should talk."

"Yes. That is acceptable."

Tali let go of his hand after stepping back from him and hanging onto it a while. She honestly could not believe how bad it felt letting him go. She had to though. As their fingers trailed, Tali stepped out and sighed deeply. Walking past Chakwas, Tali's eyes glare angrily. "Chakwas, prepare a bed."

The doctor looked up startled in the manner Tali's shoulders thrust and fists tense. She knew what it meant. "What's going on?"

"I'm going to have a talk with Zaeed."

As the doors closed. Chakwas frowned deeply, "Good heavens," standing, she thought who to see? Mordin was in his lab, he was working on something. Then she turned to the AI Room.

* * *

><p>Zaeed was leaning on his perch somewhat thinking back to a fine old mission. When the doors opened. In came Tali, looking rather angry, least her body language said so. "Huh, was wondering when you'd show." Zaeed motioned to the desk by surveilance. "Top right shelf."<p>

Tali was somewhat distracted, so she opened the drawer. Her eyes glare back as Zaeed speaks up, "I charged them power cells just for when you came. You know, for you little mechanical friend." A smirk, he leaned off, waving a hand around the room. "I don't need any batteries for my toys. Mind you, seeing you Quarians need your suits to fool around, it must be pretty relaxing having your own hand-held like that?"

Tali stepped into the center of the room staring him down. Then she started to pace, looking at him. Zaeed was now pushing off the wall asking, "You didn't? Really, did you come down here to do this? Kid?"

"My name is Tali'zorah vas Normandy, I'm not a kid. I'm a woman."

Zaeed narrowed his eyes, and rolled his head but his eyes never left her. She soon stood there tensing up a little, giving a stern flutter of her eyes around the room. "Right. Forgot, you Quarians and your pilgrimages. Still, can't say it'll matter. You all look the same in those suits you wear." A snort, he asks, "Wasn't it the Geth that caused that?"

"The Geth and the Quarians." She said, begrudgingly but truthfully. Tali leaned back on her haunches, and slowly motioned her right hand off to her side, the left one out a little. "Yes, I know. Legion however isn't like that. He's a good person, unlike some people."

"Holy hell." Zaeed had to laugh inwardly, mostly chuckled outwardly. "You even think of it as a he? That's to right, be the funniest damn thing ever." Then, he admits with a slight shrug as he opened his legs out a little. "That and the thought some two-bit Quarain quad-slut is going to ever kick my ass!"

"RARGH!" Tali, charged, and the fight. Well.

First, she dropped down, punched his knee. Or tried to, Zaeed pulled back and sent his right fist down on the back of her helmet. Then snagged the cowl around her, tugging it and ripping it off. The reaction, Tali screamed up punching her shoulder and head under his ribs, the battle armor made him gag only a little as the little snot actually had some strong legs. Quarian arches… probably made that possible. Thrown back on that wall he's always up against, Zaeed raised his arms and dual-haymaker into her spine. A scream and Tali fell, but punched his ribs a little.

Zaeed however was much stronger. He kicked her stomach, then backhanded her helmet. Grabbing his hand he snarled and rubbed it as she spun on her hands and feet, sprawled out on the ground. Tali had basic military training, from her father and the Quarians in hand to hand. Yet, she never really practiced it. She never thought to use it. Today though, Tali narrowed her eyes as she shifted her knees and stood up glaring on the bastard. No, the bosh'tet.

"Got to admit." Zaeed shook his hand a little. "I didn't see you coming at me like this."

"You hurt my friend."

"I hurt no one." With that, he charged at her, swinging his right, but as she shifted his body jerked and suddenly his left hand snatched the quarian's throat. Throwing her back on the desk, he held her there shouting, "It's a god damn MACHINE!"

"ARRRRGH!" Tali, grabbed and smashed the nearest object she can, a lamp on the desk. Then she grabbed a hold of the end of the desk and pulled both her legs. With her firm grip, and strong legs she kicked Zaeed across the room into several of the storage containers. Zaeed rolled off the blow, and fell on his knees gasping a bit. That kick hurt like hell.

Tali sat up breathing heavily. Holding her neck as that hold was hard, but not that hard. Maybe he's trying to just scare her? She snarled out though, "You have no idea how much more man that machine is than you!"

Zaeed spun his head up with a near whiplash snarl. Jerking up he stormed at her, but Tali jumped off to the side. This time though, Zaeed stumbled on his feet and started planting punches. Tali ducked as she can. Zaeed, he hit her however in the face plate, then a blow to the stomach, cheek and so forth. A few blows and she flung back faltering on the crates gasping and panting violently. Feeling each blow.

Zaeed leaned on his desk, and yanked the shelf open. Grunting and holding his rib, Zaeed now took out a cigar and said, "Fucking only see your father right now."

Tali turned, shakily. Glaring on him to mention her father. "I mean, he hated the Geth right?" Kicking up a leg, he sat with his knee on the desk, and puffed his cigar a little. Grinning on Tali being as angry she was. "Tried to experiment with them. Provide the 'answer' to the Geth problem. Look at his baby girl now. What a mess you've made."

"You had no right to hurt Legion."

"Oh here we go again." Snarling, he glared on her with a bit of hate. "It's a machine. I didn't hurt it!"

"Yes you did!" She shifted up on the crates, and held her ribs. Oh keelah… "He's been trying to understand everything you told him. He even ran simulations, about his people. About me."

"So?" He smirked, asking, "Do I look like I care?"

"That's just it you don't. You don't care how much you hurt my boyfriend."

"Wait a moment." Zaeed suddenly took a heavy puff of his cigar. Then he tossed it down, stepped off the desk and pulled up his lower armor from the waist. "Right, part of that isn't working for me."

"Which part?"

"Yeah, the 'boy' part. Last I checked, you gotta have one of these," he grabbed his crotch, smirking, "To be a boy."

"Oh? Really?" Tali narrowed her eyes, as she pushed off the boxes. "I'm surprised you count that shriveled husk worth something to mention."

"You lil'!"

Another bout, this time Zaeed charged in but she had suddenly grabbed…

"No! NO! NO! Stop!"

Tali blinked, and saw the rusty gun she was holding. Then she recalled, "Jessie?"

"Please! Don't! Wait, I'll KILL you!" Yet, as he went to snatch her, she raised it, daring to do it. "You don't have the guts!"

Tali glared back asking, with a heavy dose of venom on her lips. "This rusty piece of scrap mean so much to you?"

"Yes! Okay, you got me."

"Good." She raised it, looking to smash it. Yet as Zaeed's heart jumped she stopped. Dropping it a inch off the place it lay before. Zaeed held his chest over his heart while Tali walked over and wrapped her cloak over her helmet. "Think about that next time you mess with Legion. Zaeed."

Zaeed glared on her before checking the rifle. Seeing it's okay, he snarled out, "Hell, didn't mess with him too much. I just poked some fun at him."

"I don't care." She turned, Tali now points at Zaeed in an accusatory fashion. "You don't have any right to bother him or me. Especially when you have such feelings for a damn out of date junk gun!"

Zaeed sighed before shaking his head. "You're right…" Turning, he offered his hand. "You fight pretty good for a Quarian."

Tali looked at his hand, and then his earnest smile. A little bit humbled, perhaps? Tali reached out grabbing his hand…

Suddenly, he pulled her into a punch straight into her stomach, and as she was thrown off that he snatched her by her shoulders, and spun her over his leg, laying her out on the floor painfully tossed on her back. Where he now, roared out and kicked Tali as she rolled on her side, making her gasp again.

"Don't you EVER touch my Jessie!"

Tali, snarled but he stomped on her helmet, and pressed her face into the floor, where he demanded, "Say it! Say you'll never, ever touch my Jessie!"

"BOSH'TET!"

Narrowing his eyes, he suddenly raised his foot and stomped her helmet. Tali gasped before then feeling him kick her stomach, raising her up off the floor. Then down he dropped to a knee, pulling her over and then up before tossing her straight into the wall beside the door.

Coughing, Tali held herself a little more beaten than she anticipated. Zaeed gave a sigh, and cough before he dropped on his back, up against his crates.

"Damn Quarian."

"Stupid, old man."

He narrowed his eyes but had to admit. She's a lot tougher than he gave credit for. "Most people don't stick around after this long."

Tali gave and equal glare. Still certain, "I won't leave until you pay."

Zaeed just smiled. "I don't think you can help with that." He stood and shifted his shoulder rubbing it. "Still, you did give me a little bit of an ache."

Talking toward her, she narrowed her eyes. Then Tali pulled back her leg, he was going to jump but she kicked too fast… this time, not his knee. Not his thigh.

"ARGH!" Zaeed, flew back and slammed on the ground curled over, hands between his legs. "Oh, god." He cried, head tossing as she chuckled. "It's not funny…"

"Seems funny to me." Tali, started to stand up and groan a bit. "Oh, Keelah. I think you may have bruised my ribs."

"You bruised my pride."

Tali glared on his shuffled state. Then smiled before saying, "Good. Then we're even."

Zaeed glared back snarling, "We're not even close to even you little shit."

"Trust me Zaeed. This isn't something you want to push."

"Why not?" He asks, as he felt some the numbness in his thighs and such leave. Yet, as the Quarian opened the door. Legion walked in. Seeing Tali, and then Zaeed? Tali gave a nod then points to Legion.

"Because, next time. I'm letting my boy friend kick your ass. Which, I think you might find a fist fight with him a little harder to handle."

Zaeed thought about that a moment. Then looked at Legion's legs. "Huh… might be a bit the problem if he kicks like you."

Legion turned to Tali. Who was smiling, with some strange faint interesting pleasure in her moment of superiority. "In fact," Legion spoke as he looked at Zaeed. "Our physical kick is strong enough to most likely dent most hulls of most space faring frigates. That, is only a speculation."

Zaeed rubbed his groin whispering, "Right, guess I get where that's going."

Tali gave a nod, and said. "You are catching on. Just don't forget." She turned, grabbing Legion's arm and pulling him out. "Let's take you back to the AI room Legion."

Legion left, as Zaeed seemed to go back to his common routine, minus a little more ache. Yet in the elevator, Legion asks, "Do you wish to stop in the medical bay first?"

"Oh Keelah yes!" A groan, she held tighter as she gave a slight grumble, "That jerk is a mean fighter."

"You fought a skilled veteran mercenary and prevailed." Legion gave a nod and then slight chirp. "Mostly."

"Hmph, remind me never to fight on your behalf ever again."

Legion, looked down as she was serious. "Noted, we never asked you to. We accepted his truth. It was enlightening."

Tali seemed to understand, but she shook her head. "I don't care Legion. From now on, someone messes with you. They mess with me. Now let's go take care of this…" she sighed holding her ribs. "Well these problems. Before something else comes up."

* * *

><p>Chakwas looked over Tali for a while and then, a smile she told her. "You'll be just fine. No bone damage. No suit ruptures as I can tell."<p>

Tali sighed as she jumped off the table a bit relieved. "Thank you Chakwas."

"Any time." However, she frowned asking, "So are you going to be okay to go to the meeting."

"I have to be." Tali shook her head saying, "I don't have a choice. I'm the one leading the discussion."

Leaving now. Tali whispered, "Thank you for coming Legion. I mean, I had Zaeed taken care of, but you helped a lot."

"We are more than pleased to assist." Tali walked out, Legion soon watched her and turned to Chakwas after the door closed. "Tali is in good spirits. Even after a conflict with a team member."

"It's a bit of the need to blow off steam." Chakwas told. A smile, she turned up and gave a nod. "In some people the desire to help someone, or better beat the tar out of another can really change a person."

"Indeed." Legion, soon began to open his design program again. Chakwas raised a brow as she can not tell what this device was.

"What are you working on?"

Legion looked up to Chakwas. Then he asked, "Can you resist the urge to discuss this matter with anyone else?"

"Of course. I'm a doctor." She smiled, Chakwas loved to hear news. Especially secrets. "So what is it?"

Legion gave a nod, as he showed her the design. "It is a sexual aide."

"…." Chakwas smiled at first, then her eyes grew wide, and jaw hung. That was… what…?

"Zaeed continued to explain the need of sexual stimulation with one's partner. We have not incorporated the design. However, before we do. We wish to take on the hindsight of Tali's preferences." He motioned and suddenly added something. "Our design is a remarkable construct of considered promise. Every aspect has a specific means to stimulate the full sexual orifice of the female gender. Especially a Quarian. This design, is…"

Chakwas while blushing deeply, said, "Legion, you know? This is something you REALLY should discuss with Tali immediately."

"We will after her war room presentation."

The poor doctor. Flush in the cheeks. Embarassed to all degree. She shook her head and told him, "Be sure you do. You might find her reluctant."

Legion lowered his eye, and then turned to Chakwas. "Is the design 'faulty' for a reason we have you to notice? If you could give us any opinion you may have?"

Chakwas finally gave a snorting chuckle, trying not to laugh now at the absurdity. "Legion please put that thing away." Then, a giggle she whispered, "Good lord he doesn't even have one yet and we're begging him to… hah."

Legion's brow curved strangely, before he closed the program. "We do not understand your response?"

"Trust me Legion." She went to work with a smile. "My response will be tame compared to Tali's."


	11. Chapter 11

Mass Effect: Sacrificial Symptom

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to representation of Mass Effect, Mass Effect 2, EA Games and any other mass media trademarks within this fiction. All is represented within the context of private entertainment and the exchange of free ideals/entertainment. No attempts to falsely render said persons or members, fictitious or otherwise were intentional.

Note: After beating ME3 several times seeking the 'perfect' ending. As well trying hard to enjoy the game as it was released. I'm a bit left for loss. I respect the direction, but not the falling of the final curve. The series no longer feels to conclude, but allude. That in itself means little to me, and makes me personally thrilled to know fan fiction lives on so fans are free to see the world in their eyes. I'm currently working on an alternate ending fic so please read it if you can. See my profile, for more information on my lack of updates. Oh and I threw in a lot of fun ME3 refrences for just the sake of story let's just say I always planned to make this a little AU. Yet I liked how some things I made up, can kinda now be unofficial canon like Zaeed/Jack, I always liked the idea. I even brought in the chaos theory and how something happened that is the reason in this story, Legion/Tali can be together while we all now sadly know in the canon, it is not meant to be... hooray for alternate events!

~~~~~~ Chapter 11: The Little Things~~~~~~

Tali slowly entered the conference room as the last of the intermediate crew, came walking out. Kenneth, asks, "Can it be true? Tali? Legion?"

Tali stood still a moment, and Gabby told him. "Remember, we can't spread it around. Honestly, I'm surprised you didn't think it?"

"I knew he got her that flower and all but, I mean. I just thought it was something a little less serious?"

Tali asked just out of curiosity, "So, you don't think a nice gift can't woo a girl?"

"Never worked for me." The engineer spoke, before a huff and he admits, "Though, never tried it with some women I know."

Gabby explained, "Which it won't if you try. Because, some women aren't taken in by simple little trinkets." Which, she threw in fast, "No offense Tali! That was a really sweet gift."

Tali gave a nod, and agreed, "Yes, it was."

Leaving now Tali entered the room seeing Shepard. He smiled back, asking, "Did you have a word with the team?"

"I heard they mentioned me and Legion. You told them to, keep things secret?"

Shepard explains, "I mentioned it's a matter to be within the Normandy and while we have outside personnel onboard they must act with absolute discretion. I even had the main team, Grunt, Jack and Zaeed along with the others informed of the same thing personally. To save you the trouble."

"Thanks." Tali lowered her head, one less worry. "I appreciate you taking care of that."

Shepard motioned her with his head, she stepped to his side. Where he explained, "You know you're my closest friend, aside Garrus." She smirked a little. "I won't let this get out of hand if I can. So what's next, Tali?"

"Now I get ready." Tali's Omni-tool glows with some fast taps, and she told Shepard. "I need to inform the team. I think I have a good team chosen under the restrictions made by the Admiralty."

Shepard narrowed his eyes. "It's not right they force so many regulations. Personally, I should be leading."

"They can't trust you. Cerberus or not, this is a Flotilla matter." Looking back she told him, "I respect that you gave in though."

"Of course." A grin, Shepard warns, "I can't say no to those Quarian people, unless they want to try and throw one of my friends out of the Flotilla. Then, I'll argue."

"That you will."

The main team finally arrived. Among them, Legion appeared last. Though aware of the call he was busy trying to update something he's worked on for quite some time. When everyone is gathered Tali seemed a bit more nervous. Yet a grab of her shoulder, Tali turned up to Shepard. Eyes full of uncertainty still she turned to Legion who was no longer working, yet looked on her with that blank face. Perhaps, he saw her concern. Or he was just curious? Legion just gave a nod that she felt was a sign to get her nerve. Really he could be trying to decide on something personal.

Tali Stood a little uneasy but with Shepard behind her as support. Tali began, "A Flotilla mission was passed down from the Admiralty board and in request to Commander Shepard, the Normandy has been enlisted."

Miranda Lawson got the intial response, "You mean we were drafted by the Quarians for their own uses? Is that correct, Commander?"

Shepard turned, and told her blankly. "The Normandy is still my ship and you're still my crew. However, if the Reapers are coming tomorrow. I'd like to have the Quarians in my debt today."

Tali turned back, as she felt it was a good time as any. "The Quarian fleet has had luck with a number of research stations, and outposts on unclaimed, and what are thought of as uninhabitable worlds. One world is Torris a planet of mostly ice and… well, that's about it?"

All of a sudden Miranda seemed interested, "Torris, a former Volus mining world. It was abandoned many years back from lack of minerals. The ice climate was deemed too problematic for long term mining, but initially was a heavy collection of platinum, palladium and even minor cases of pure unrefined Eezo."

Tali seemed amazed Miranda knew that but she is a genetically altered cheerleader… for Cerberus. "Yes, that's true. A long time back, a few years perhaps? A Quarian ship crashed on the surface of the planet. The Quarians would have died but luckily found an old, abandoned space station once in orbit over the world had crashed on the surface. With proper modifications and rationing supplies, the Quarians used the former Volus station as a hub town. Then, when the Flotilla came for extraction there was an amount of resilience."

Grunt actually was the one to ask, "What kind of resilience? Gun fire…?"

Tali lowered her head, "No, not that bad. It was mostly a political thing. The crew's captain demanded to be allowed to work on the planet, with the station. By using the ship for parts they made the station practically into a kind of sub-structure housing. In fact, the Quarians staying with her even did routine scrap work on the planet. With the Volus abandoning it, stations like that one crashed regularly. Using the tech they salvaged the facility has been supposedly grown into a massive infrastructure which provides a number of now needed Quarian tasks."

This, is where Garrus finally clicking his mandibles asks, "I know I'm not too keen on Quarian and Volus politics but, this could be a problem couldn't it?"

Tali turned up, and sighed. "Keelah…"

Shepard, stepped in this time. "While the Volus may have abandoned their intial rights to the mining. They never removed claim of the world. It was never chosen to be colonized. However, the Quarians are working independently from the Council." Turning to Tali who has obviously a bit of discern. Shepard adds, "The world was being wasted. The Quarians that landed and made a colony have done nothing wrong in some sense. However, by Citadel ideal and practices, it could be seen as a massive political issue."

Garrus gave a sudden 'aha' before nodding, and leaning on the counter. "So, that's why we need a covert team and drop I suppose? If the Quarians go in mass…"

"Precisely." Shepard, turned to Tali. "Tali?"

Tali turned upward. Then said, "Right…" Her words, a little off. Yet she did explain. "The Quarians are now in a kind of problem. While the Eclipse have been useful…"

Zaeed jumped out, snapped his head practically. "Eclipse?" Seeing that, Tali turned with some disapproval. "Now wait a minute? What's this about Eclipse?"

"Do you think Quarians can waste too many resources on a station, Zaeed?" Tali, crossed her arms. There's still a sense of distaste, and he did not give a damn. "With the illegal action taken. The Quarians contacted Eclipse groups to speak on terms to how best to handle the situation. Through careful negotiations. The Quarians ensured a peaceful measure between Eclipse and those Quarians working on the station."

"Peaceful?" A snort, Zaeed asks, "How 'peaceful' could it be?"

Tali seemed to understand his feelings on this. She was the same way. However, "The Quarians offered tech, and free repairs for mech units when near Flotilla forces, Quarians have after all a very, very high success with reprogramming VI interfaces. That aside, there also is a private dealing with the Eclipse and the facility. I don't know the details, but what I gather the Eclipse have kept their word as being the protection for the colony."

"Sure, peaceful. That is until the mercenaries decide it's time to blast open a exosuit and see how fast they choke on it."

Tali glared at this outburst. Still, he had his points. "Maybe, maybe not?" She however shrugged it off. "That does not matter. We're going to be in more prominent danger anyway."

Tali saw the looks. People wanted to know what danger. Tali now opened a scene over the central display. "Only a few hours ago an Eclipse vessel docked with a supposedly damaged shuttle that was unknown from what origin. The shuttle was taken and brought with what is classified as one survivor. The shuttle, was brought to the station for salvage, as it was in the same system. The report was sent, as the last report from the station." Tali, now gave a worried raise of her brow. "Which, the station has now been quieted for some time. The Eclipse ship, also has not been heard from since. The Admiralty has no word on the facility or events but there is one more thing. There is word that Eclipse working for Jacohbe were recently recruited into the facility."

Great. Now, it was interesting. With all this told. Shepard, motioned ahead. "Tali will be leading a team to the planet. On behalf of her people. Sadly, Cerberus has been requested to not aid in this matter. With some effort, I've allowed the Admiralty use of our ship on one major condition. That they allow my team, or rather parts of my team be part of the team on this mission."

As you might guess, Miranda voices a little concern. "Using this ship is one thing. Having us follow a Quarian is another. Especially, on a mission that has what sounds like rather open regards of secrecy."

Tali saw this, as a somewhat obvious questioning of her ability. If she were not so forced into the mission Tali would agree. However, Tali knew the truth and the board will never allow Cerberus more control than they need. "Miranda. Even if you don't like it? You wouldn't be a part of it. Hell, I chose a team on the basis of what will be the most well rounded. I'm not Shepard." She lowered her head, "I doubt, I could ever do the job he does."

Shaking that doubt though. Tali stood firm, and collected. "Even so? I know people need our help, we have a mission and most important? It'll help us to learn more of our enemies. When the Reapers get here, we need all the help we can get. Or else who knows the possibilities that may still rise from the conflict."

Shepard smiled a bit, saying, "Sometimes you just wish you could send out a pulse of some kind, and stop the Reaper invasion. Sadly I doubt it will ever end so simple."

THIS STATEMENT WAS SO ABSURD yet, was obviously meant as… a joke. One can only hope, no?

In any case it did give Tali a chuckle. Turning back she spoke up, "I will respect any and all decisions to refuse this mission. Solely on my… merit."

However, Shepard reminds, "Tali has proven herself before though. It might seem hard to go into a fight with so little known, many unknowns." To this, he thrust a hand out, to exclaim, "Still, she's part of the team. You can trust her as deeply as you all trusted me."

Hell, Jack smiled saying, "Gee, Shepard. It's not that bad. Still I wouldn't mind getting out, busting some heads."

Zaeed turned, that seemed to cause him to look. Still, Tali spoke up. "Actually, Jack? I was hoping you could help. The Quarian officer we're working with is loading or rather preparing to load a high-armored rover that seats several people. He said, I can bring with me a team of no more than three more including my self. All need to be non-represenatives of Cerberus… and, well Jack? I wanted you as our biotic."

Jack smirked but then, Zaeed rang out, "Wait? Why not send Samara? After all, she's a Justicar."

Jack narrowed her eyes. However, Tali told Zaeed. "Because while Samara will do what Shepard asks? She won't do what I ask. I don't know her code, and that makes her less reliable than Jack in a mission." She turned saying, "N-no offense, Samara."

Samara smiled a little. Then she said, "Of course not Tali. I respect your choice. Jack, will be of great aid in your struggle."

Jack? She just gave a nice big laugh. "About time! I'm going to hopefully rip something apart with my biotics!"

Zaeed narrowed his eyes, but Tali went on. "For the team to have a good offensive strength. Grunt?" The Krogan looked up, puzzled. Yet he grinned as it became clear. "I need your strength."

"Of course." He rubbed his hands together, telling Tali. "It will be a pleasure. To get out and maybe bust some heads. So long it's not like Quarian work. I don't need all the talking, makes my scales itch."

At least he's on board. Tali looked then to the whole team. "With them, myself as a strong engineer. I think it leaves me safe to try and find one more. A skilled sharp shooter. If we need the use of a sniper."

Legion seemed to raise his head. This, was what he assumed would be his calling. However, Tali turned to Garrus. "Garrus, I need your skill."

Garrus blinked but said, "Wait, what?" He turned to Legion. "Uh, isn't there someone else you might prefer?"

Tali, closed her eyes. Keelah, she was hoping this was not going to happen. "Well, sadly. I need a team for a QUARIAN mission." She opened her eyes, showing to Legion just how sorry she was. Yet when she did, he could see. That's what she's hoping. "If I could, I'd make some choices a little differently. Still, I need to keep that in mind. I'm… sorry. IF that upsets anyone?"

Garrus coughed, and this time he showed it's not so much for Legion. "Well, okay. What about… well." He looked around, "It's just? It's a ice planet, right? I ever tell you how we Turians don't like the cold?"

That was not what she expected. Tali leaned in, whispering, "Garrus, if you don't want to go fine but don't tell me it's the cold?"

"No! Well, yes…" He groaned, Garrus closed his eyes lowering his head. "Tali? You need me, I'm there! I just, you know."

Keelah, really? Tali closed her eyes sighing, holding her visor. "My plan is to have a member for every occasion. A sniper, is the best…"

Suddenly, Zaeed leaned on the table saying, "I'll do it."

Tali looked up a bit stunned. Then she asks, "Why?"

"Well, Turian here's worried about shrinkage, obviously. Around all those pretty young Quarian girls? I bet?" A smirk, he shied his eyes to Jack who narrowed her eyes a little more. So, standing, he turned away adding with some anger, "Besides. You need a sniper? I'm damn good with a scope. End of discussion."

To add some insult to injury, he asks, "Or, you want to recline and take this opportunity to take your wind-up?"

Tali snarled at him, luckily no one 'saw' that but maybe one person. Tali calmed herself, gathering her compsure. Then she said, "Can I trust you to follow orders?"

Tali saw him glare on her so fast, he nearly looked to spin his head. "What? Because I don't like your 'toy-friend'? Listen! I'm a god-damn professional! You either accept that, or you take the Turian and listen to him talking about how bad the weather is. Or the Geth, who'll probably cause some those suit-rat bastards to die of a heart attack! That's it, end of discussion!"

Tali's eyes bare all her hate. For many reasons. Yet when he made it clear? She knew the right call. "Zaeed, you're my sniper."

"Good." A grin, he leaned back. Giving her a nod, "By the way? I respect your role as leader. Just don't get in my way if you can?"

Tali seemed to accept this. "Fine Zaeed." She stepped back, looking at the four whom will be her team. "Each of you wait until we're called. I promise, if I have any choice in this? You'll all not only come back unharmed, but maybe even with a bit more information for the battle against our enemies."

Grunt slammed his fists together laughing, he liked that. However, pushed out of the way by Jack he gave a stare while she moved from all. Zaeed rubbed his face, but slicked his hair back like he knew he stepped deep in something. The others, wander out on their own. Garrus, lingered to appologize, but Tali told him it's fine and he took her word. Tali worked on her strategy, but she had no real information. Tali now walked around the table when suddenly she saw Legion, waiting.

Tali lowered her head, as she stepped to him. "I'm sorry about…"

"You were logical, and correct. Geth and Creator conflicts would not improve your mission. Even so, we have other reasons to speak with you."

Tali looked up and gave a nod. "Oh, well. I'm glad."

Legion seemed to look on her a moment. When she realized, and gave a curious little jerk of her hip and eye he told her. "The matter we need to discuss will require time alone, in private. However, we are more than aware. You are once more stressed, Tali."

Tali just groaned, before walking out of the room with him. "It's the mission Legion. I never was good at leading a team. I wonder, can I do it? What if I fail? These people, they could be important to the future. Grunt could, lead a team or take over clan Urdnot. Zaeed might somehow provide support against the Reapers. Jack, she could somehow reform and make a school for gifted biotics."

Legion spun his lens and corrected, "The likelihood of these events while possible, is nearly improbable. It would be better to leave such matters to 'fate' as organics classify." As they pass into the armory, Legion warned her, "Continued consensus on this matter will not improve mission parameters. If it is accepted, we can aid with data?"

Tali looked at him before asking, "What kind of data?"

"Mission data. As well upgrades." This, made Tali realize his offer was to give her more for the mission. "While Tali is skilled in hacking, and capable with her own abilities? We have been aware if this mission possibly shows hostility. There is a rather high chance of danger. With supplies, this unit will be able to complete a addition to Tali's already capable roster of abilities."

Tali looked a bit, stunned. "What can you offer?" Eyes wide with appreciation, she saw Legion walk over to Jacob.

"Officer Jacob." Jacob turned and Legion, gave him a salutatory nod. "We require supplies."

Jacob seemed confused, "Isn't that more something Shepard is for?"

"Yes, however. We do not wish to use time consulting the Commander. Instead, you have a number of supplies here. You look over weaponry."

Sadly, Jacob was not sure he liked the idea. "Legion why would you feel it necessary to not talk to Shepard?"

Legion was beginning to see the resistance. To answer, he offered his logic. "Shepard Commander has been under extreme levels of stress. Between all mission pramaters. It is obvious, any situation that does not need his complete focus should not be rendered. We summize, with you and operated Miranda Lawson, there can be action taken without concerning Shepard."

"Wait, Miranda?" Jacob looked with some concern, but now he was kind of curious. "Okay, look? I'll give you… minimal range on the tech here. You understand me? I can't give you a full range on our armaments though."

Legion seemed rather appeased by this. "Our only concern is in grenade tech. We have been under some interest in a possible use." Legion, saw Jacob frown and he clarified, "It is a harmless measure of technology. We assure you the device we are going to create will be harmless to organics."

Jacob just shrugged it off, as Legion began walking out. Tali however got it and asked, "Legion? What do you mean not harmless to organics? Is this, a synthetic weapon?"

"Yes." Legion turned to tell Tali, "It will be effective towards Geth."

Tali was not sure how he knew. Though, she did not say it. She actually was holding the information that Geth were suspect for the problem. Even so, he knew. Legion simplified, "Conflicts with Creators are commonly Geth related, most likely a band of Heretics. For this reason, we assumed the use of such weaponry. To ensure more able work, we need to talk to Operative Miranda Lawson." Legion turned leaving now.

Tali seemed impressed. Though, he IS a machine. She forgot, Legion was working on an impressive mind set.

"It's pretty on the ball." Jacob soon returned to his work but heart Tali mumble something. "What?"

"He's pretty, on the ball. Jacob."

Jacob thought, and said. "Right, he. Sorry." He smiled and checked the gun he's working on. "I forget he sounds like a guy. I mean, you assume he's a guy. Until he started hitting on you? I just thought of it, as it. When not talking to it."

"He, him…" She sighed before whispering, "Was a lot easier when everyone even I thought of it, as it." Then, she slapped her helmet, "Keelah, I meant him."

"Hah."

* * *

><p>Miranda was in her office working on her computer. It was then, her door opened. "I'm a little busy Comm-." She saw Legion, and blinked. "Oh, hello Legion." She motioned him to a chair. "If you need something, please by all means. Have a seat. I'll be done this in a moment."<p>

Legion gave a nod sitting on the chair, and waiting. Watching her. Miranda worked but then looked up over her visor. Legion, noted her brow raising at him. Legion now asked, "Would it assist if we took our visual direction from you? To other objects?"

"Huh." Miranda smiled, "Actually, I wasn't thinking how you're looking at me. I'm just wondering what you're here for?" She turned to her work, and began to tap a few words. "I imagine it must be something somewhat important. You never actually came in here before."

Legion gave a turn from her and his brow flaps lower. "Yes, we do not wish to impose. Our current desire is to make a resquest." Turning, he explains, "It is involving a requisition of supplies. We however do not wish to burden Shepard Commander. For this, Operative Lawson, you are the highest ranking member of this crew. It is easily established, if a matter should be handled it should be you under the Commander."

Now, she smiled brightly, crossing her fingers and holding her hands. She asks, with absolute pride. "You are very correct Legion. When dealing with the ship and all matters if Shepard is too busy? I should be the one the crew comes to. That, was a rather unique thing though. Most the time, everyone just assumes Shepard is the center of everything." A shrug, she admits, "It's made my work easy seeing everyone asks for his help. Yet, I like to have a tiny bit of use once and a while."

"We know. It is why this unit wishes to request the following supplies."

Tapping at his Omni-tool Legion sent her a small requisition. Miranda, took a look. Then she smiled, leaning back in her chair. "Ah, hah. Interesting."

"Is there something that we might have overlooked?"

"No, not at all. It's very in order." Miranda smiled but asked, "I can see some of these supplies are for tech upgrades. Yet there are, other unusual requests. Small diodes to imply a mechanical construct with what might be implicated as some form of seismic appliance?"

Legion's lens spun softly, before he commented. "They are of importance to another project. We, are in midst of two. While one is for the mission Tali'zorah will be on? The other, is a private project. That will not be of any harm or danger to anyone."

Miranda seemed a little curious. Even so, she asks, "Legion, if this other project is not a weapon? Then, what might I ask is it for?"

"That, is a personal matter of personal upgrade."

"Upgrade?"

Miranda, looked at the request form. It, was a moment. When her smile grew. "I see." To this, she stood and said, "Okay, so you've spoken to Jacob?"

"…." Legion, lowered his lens. "Have we given too much data?"

"A little. Still, I'm not going to tell." To this, she smirked. "On a condition… can, I see it?"

Legion swiftly grew alarmed, his brow expanded out, and he shook his head. "ERROR: Only if Tali'zorah vas Normandy requests, may she! It is not intended for external use outside of preliminary relation needs. That, is a viola-."

"Alright! Alright!" She, laughed. Mostly the laugh is just at the sheer comedic value of what she's hearing. Miranda held her jaw and shook her head. "I was mostly just curious… very well. I'll more than happily let you do what you feel you must." To this, she bemused as she spun into her chair. "Feel you must. Never thought that day would come."

"Which day?"

"The day, I said that to an AI, and it meant something."

* * *

><p>Tali waited patiently as Jacob seemed to work on a pistol. "So, how are the weapons?"<p>

"Same as always. Up to peak condition." He looked over, and Jacob asks, "You care to try and maybe use one? I mean, for the mission. I could look into maybe setting you up with something a little more to your style." He thought, "You know? Why not try a sub-machine gun? Better ammo but lack of damage, you with that and a good pistol?"

"I prefer my shotgun." Tali glared but, thought. "I don't know though. I do worry, in this fight. It's funny we seemed to always fine enough thermal clips in a mission."

"Spare ammo. Only Shepard is the one self contained and reserved to try and find his ammo on the fly."

Tali actually chuckled at that one. "Yes, but seeing he kills Reapers for a living? I'm almost inclined to believe he's got a right to."

"Heh," The smile Jacob had. It showed he agreed. "Fair enough. I doubt anyone else out there could be a better judge of reapers in a conflict."

"I don't see him bowing to their whims anytime soon. Dream sequence or otherwise."

Just then Legion appeared. Tali looked over saying, "Legion? You're back!"

Legion seemed to nod and told Tali. "There was no need to worry. We only spoke to Operative Miranda Lawson."

Jacob though, he seemed to be a little hesitant. "Yeah, but that's the thing. Miranda's nice and all but…"

Behind Legion. Miranda came in narrowing her eyes, but not really serious she warns, "I'm hoping that the but in there, is going to be something to do with the amount of paperwork I have to do? Or otherwise, we might have a problem."

"No! Of course." Jacob held his hands up telling her with some mock fear, "I would never want to upset the senior member."

Miranda smirked. That's what she liked. Seeing him squirm, even just in show. Miranda walked over, scratching her chest. To that, she asked, "Tali?" Tali seemed surprised. "So you wanted these materials. I authorized them. All of them. Jacob, you can do the same within the armory and so forth." Turning to Legion she did warn, "However, we are limited in other supplies. Legion you do know chances are you'll need to use the research station in Mordin's office."

Legion knew. Legion also anticipated Mordin will be hospitable to these needs. "Of course. However, Mordin Solus offers his support in all our transgressions. We suspect this will be the same. With proper explanation."

Miranda's eyes seemed a little amused. Crossing her arms, she leaned on a table. "I bet he'll be plenty curious with all you're requisitioning. Any way, Tali?" Tali looked over. Then Miranda surprised her and got Legion's brow flaps to flutter. "I'd watch myself. Your friend here is a very, very good sweet talker."

Tali looked a little curious, asking, "Wait, Legion? Just what did you offer Miranda for all this?"

"No, not a thing." Miranda closed her eyes to sigh, and say. "I think it's the experience of knowing what possibilities this offers. I'm sort of curious how it'll work out. We've surpassed genetic evolution." To that, she looked down, and warned, "Though superficial and synthetic evolution is not the easiest alter of genetic markers. I'm curious, how this works out."

Tali just whispers, "Right," before turning and saying to Legion, "I guess that works?"

Legion motioned behind himself, to the pass to the science lab. "Tali'zorah. It will be best we talk to Mordin Soulus, if you would accompany us?"

Tali followed him. Miranda smirked asking Jacob, "You ever see a more miss matched couple in your life?"

"Zaeed and Jack?"

"Right." Miranda chuckled. "I forgot."

* * *

><p>Entering the science lab. Tali saw Mordin first, and she asked, "Mordin? Got a minute?"<p>

"Yes. Also no?" Mordin, was beginning to compile something in a video feed. Then he stopped, explaining, "I'm in the middle of a proper data reconstruction but actually, it can wait. Shepard was supposed to see this, but he's not feeling the desire to. I suspect he has become weary of constant interruptions. Every minute, another turn of events. Some new matter of grave importance." A smile, the salarian committed, "Will be fun when he makes his decisions on the Reapers. Probably, put amazing levels of stress on the man."

Legion came in to the lab, and with something sounding like a curious hike in his voice he asked, "What kind of data have you been compiling?"

That made Tali giggle, inwardly. Even while Legion made it sound like his plans were the more important part of her mission? Legion STILL had to learn, and this was something she'd grown very fond of. Legion though a Geth. Was, a curious person. That made her realize, how strange she thought of a Geth as a person. She should be a bit marveled at the level of growth.

Mordin's response however snapped Tali from thought, "It's a compilation of data from the medical records of the base. Which, oddly enough I believe were secret from Apex."

Tali's shock was the secret part. "Wait, Mordin? Are you saying someone was trying to keep it a secret from Apex? Why?"

Mordin obviously knew what she'd want to hear. "Honestly, Tali. Think about it? What have we learned about this 'Apex' being? So far he's a coward whom has no real allegiance. The creature, Thormin. This one was also a member of the same people. I suspect his wish was to ensure his survival like Apex. So the secret data was perhaps his way of blackmailing or trying to commit a study in secret."

"But, why in the base?"

"Because the base was the last place someone would suspect a secret. It was under his nose." Mordin in fact, admired this. "Obviously the Thormin was inspired by his Salarian hosts."

Legion seemed to pop his head in, and with a flap twitch he asked, "IS that the varren specimen?"

Tali now pushed into the other side, asking, "What! That varren? The one that we killed? How!"

Mordin though, got a bit cramped. "Wait! Stop, enough!" Pressing them out of the way. He told them, "Listen! This is still valuable data I must analyze slowly. If too much was leaked out to the ship, it could get back to Apex." To this, he admits, "We still don't know the full connection to Cerberus. How much resources are shared between the two. It took me hours to properly prepare the data and ensure Cerberus was not able to leak this information. Many, many tired attempts to backlog the server. Cerberus does not like secrets. Minor things really. Chances, even EDI is unaware of minimal transfer cache data."

Being pulled from the monitors as well. Mordin soon told them both, "If you have a matter of your own, by all means. My lab, is free. However do not interfere."

Returning then to his work. Tali watched and said, "I really want to know more. That varren it was on the planet. I know it was."

"Of course. We killed it." To that, Tali shook her head to Legion, but he continued. "With joint effort you and we disposed of the varren. It was a rather hefty conflict."

"No, not that time. When, I found you. It was because of that varren!" She held her helmet, stroking it. Knowing how she sounds. "Legion, it led me to you." To this, she admits, "Well, to Shift. Who helped us save you." That, she now thought, "Which was kind of strange."

Legion seemed to lower his lens and then, he asks, "Do you believe it is needed? This data?"

"No, but it could be interesting. I bet it would answer some serious questions I have."

"Yes, but for your mission?"

Tali now thought, and sighed. "No."

"Then it is best we continue with the mission." Legion took her to the research terminal, and began to upload his newly found clearance, and schematics. As well one Tali raised a brow to, but he did his best not to be noted too highly. "Data uploaded. The station will begin preparing the needed resources, as well offering full attainability." Legion waited not long, before soon his Omni-tool was glowing. Legion began tapping away, when he turned to Tali. "Please allow access to your Omni-tool?"

Tali seemed to comply swiftly. After, she felt her form shift. A sudden glow and blue energy grid covered her. "What's this?"

"We have uploaded data and software to your Omni-tool, to allow you to use our unique software ability." Legion, explained. "Much like when Commander Shepard has used our ability before. This, is a copy and allows strengthening of existing shield as well re-establishing shields almost immediately. It will allow you safe aid in the battle. If there is any."

Tali seemed to nod, slowly. "So, you basically gave me a shield boost?"

"Yes, but that is not all. Since quarian envirosuits rely on their internal power cells. We've recalibrated energy draw from systems. So long as this is untouched, you will find this to enhance your cool down time."

Tali seemed to be rather pleased. "Oh, well thank you Legion. That's very kind."

"There is more." Legion, tapped his Omni-tool and this time, she saw him nod. "Please, call your combat drone."

Tali blinked at him but did as asked, shrugging mostly to the request. When Tali did, she found two drones. One was her common pinkish drone, the other the golden one Legion at times used. Tali realized, "Is that your combat drone?"

"Yes. We have downloaded it to your Omni-tool and it will work in unison with your drone." Legion, gave a motion to his and her drone. "This will allow you safety when being pressed from attack. When you return, we will re-download it to our Omni-tool. For now, you need it more than we do."

Tali began to blush, and ask, "Legion, why are you going so far out of the way to make sure I'm safe? Seriously, we've done this before."

Legion seemed to spin his lens, and it was obvious. "We care for your safety. It is in our wishes to ensure you can be fully capable without us on this mission. We know your abilities, do not think us in question." Legion, just took her hands telling her. "What we have done. Is only to amplify them. Like we together. Now, you can fight with us. In a small marginal way, it's our support of your mission. As well your wish to protect your people."

Tali looked up at him with a heavy heart. "Keelah, I swear. I want to hug you and beat you, just because I should."

"What?" Legion's eye blinked. "Did we act inappropriately?"

"No, just… never mind." She hugged him, then tapped him in the chest. "Just for good luck."

"We… do not understand?"

"Of course not! You're INORGANIC!" Legion lowered his head, and she kind of pets the long necked head of the poor confused Geth. "Which means, I get to keep my organic ways a secret for at least a little longer. So come on. Let's get a movie, or something in before the quarian general gets here! I want to do something fun, instead of all this mission-mission stuff."

"Yes. Of course." Legion followed her, but then he remembered. "Wait, we need to do something else first." Legion returned to the terminal, working. When he was done. His brow flaps curve strangely. "That was… it?"

Tali came over asking, "What is that?"

"It is… something."

That's a bad response. She asks again, "Legion, what are you making?"

"We are not making anything. Yet." Turning, he told her. "We still needed to run a test. To the level of flexibility of materials. Within construction of a polymorphic device. Which can be formed appropriately. As well offer full support for functionality."

"So, it's a tool?"

"Yes."

Tali seemed to get the idea. Hmm, "Well, what's the problem with it?"

"There is a need for a formula of some sort. One, that can be used internally within org-" Suddenly, his minds all came to a startling revelation. "We've no need to test the device yet. We would like to discuss it in private." Turning away to Mordin Legion gave a lowered voice. "It is a private matter for you. Tali."

Tali seemed to get a sudden surge of intrigue, "Oh, I see! A device that has to be flexible, capable of supportive function. Hmm, let's see." She thought, and came to a rather harsh realization.

"Legion, are you making me a new shotgun?"

Legion tried his best to think how this was meant to be responded to. His only response, was, "No data available."

"Hah!" Tali, now grew more excited. "Legion! It is!" Hugging him, she screamed, "Oh! I can't wait, make sure it has a good grip. I definitely, need one. You'd be surprised, but in a fight the kickback from some of these things can really get hard to hold onto. In fact," She shivered, with thought of it. "I'd hate to see one shoot off in my visor, simply because I can't hold onto it before shooting it's heat sink."

Legion's lens spun, and spun. When Legion looked at Tali. He said, "We promise. The device we have in design will be properly made for whatever needs you require. It is, custom fitted. With your physical needs in mind."

That, was all the more reason for her to like it. "Good. Alright, tell you what! Meet me in the AI room. I'll go get you a present too." She had something she was kind of waiting to give him. It was a friendly gift from Illium. So as she went off, the poor Geth just closed his lens and calculated many new scenarios.

Mordin however asked, "Why didn't you just tell her what you really were working on?"

Legion turned, asking, "How did you." Suddenly, his logs recall. "Dr. Chakwas informed you?"

"Oh, could have. Not sure." A smile, Mordin whispers, "Incidentally, might want to tell her soon. Especially since you now have to make her a shotgun. That, should be fun."

Legion chirped slightly, in defeat rather than game or jest. It was obviously becoming far more complicated his plans to try and get Tali to talk about his newly designed upgrade.

* * *

><p>Tali had not even made it to the AI room. When she turned up seeing the most unexpected couple in the universe. Zaeed and Jack. Now, sitting at the table there. Zaeed, pushed something toward Jack. "Jack! Come on, just take the damn things."<p>

Jack on the other hand pushed back telling him, "Zaeed, I don't need some grenades. I'm a biotic. That, means I'm practically a walking demolition team."

"Right, but Biotics take time. Why not just in case you need the quick explosion. You know, a good distraction perhaps?"

Jack however was not buying it. With a stern, angry glare the biotic now asked as she leaned back, arms crossed, "Why are you really doing this? Come on? I told you, when we started this. The ground rules."

Zaeed sighed a bit, as he rubbed his forehead. "Jack."

"Don't Jack me. Zaeed, get to it, or I'm out."

Zaeed seemed to understand. A simple groan, he explained, "I want to make sure you're safe if I'm not there. Doesn't that mean something?"

Jack gave him a stare. Then, she told him. "I told you before we started this is not going to be that. Zaeed." She then stood, saying, "I don't want you becoming dead weight."

As Jack tried to leave, Zaeed made suit. Tali saw them coming and she thought back. In a way, Legion was doing the same thing trying to make sure she's safe. Tali now stepped in the way, saying, "Hey, Jack? Got a minute?"

Jack stopped, and gave a stern glare of 'f-you' but, didn't leave. "What?"

Tali gave a slight nod, saying, "Well, I just wanted to say. I'm glad to have you on board. The Normandy." Zaeed watched a little confused, but Tali explained, "I know we're not the closest of friends. Still, having you on this mission is going to mean a lot."

"Yeah." Jack, seemed to roll her shoulders, and lean on the wall near her. A smile as she admits, "It might be a waste of my time but, if we get heads to smash? I'll be happy."

"I bet." Tali, soon threw out there. "I also appreciate all that's happened between you and Zaeed." This, made Jack glare again, but Tali redirects, "I mean, with me and Legion? It's hard to see people that aren't judging us. I mean, I know… me and a Geth." She soon turned to Zaeed who was kicking his boot, and trying not to give a look. Even so, Tali told Jack, "Sometimes, we need to find what we can. Where we can, right?"

"R-right." Jack's eyes shot down a moment. "I guess."

Tali seemed to nod, and tell Jack, "I hope we get through this. Together."

"Sure." This, was making her uncomfortable. Still, Jack narrowed her eyes back to Zaeed, saying, "Hey… Zaeed, you got a moment? We need to talk, alone. In your quarters."

"Really? Zaeed watched Jack wander off. A smirk, he shook his head. Then he turned to Tali whom gave him a slightly cocky look, arms crossed and pivoting on her hips. "What're you looking at?"

"You owe me."

"For what?" Zaeed thought, a moment. "Wait, what did you do?"

"Girl logic."

"What the hell is." Suddenly, he thought a moment. Then he whispered, "God damn women." Easiest way to handle this. So he walked off, and threw out something. "Wait, here." He tossed Tali a grenade, which Tali gave a nod to, putting it in one of her side satchels. "There, we're even."

Tali rolled her eyes. He'll never get it, but still… Tali walked toward the AI room, to try and get herself ready. As she entered, she met eyes with Dr. Chakwas. "Hello Doctor." Then, she raised a brow as soon as Chakwas turned she just burst out laughing. "Uh, something wrong?"

"N-No-no!" The Doctor smiled and went to work, snickering and snorting. "Good lord, p-put it away."

"Oohkay," Tali whispered as she went into the AI room. "It must be going around whatever it is? At least I got my environmental suit."

* * *

><p>The work Legion did was extensive. However, what he had constructed with the resources gathered had never been what any expected. As it is complete, Legion stepped back. Scanning it with his vision. "It is complete."<p>

Mordin took note, and turned from his work. Coming to the work of Legion. The sight of it, Mordin gave a slight sound and 'Tsk, tsk, tsk' until, he whistled at the motion along the construct with his eyes. Legion looked to the professor worried he found it, problematic?

"Is there a issue with our construction?"

"No, simply. It has a urregular design. Obviously will be useful for Tali. Even so? It might be a bit too much for her?"

Legion recognized that concern. "We have taken into account the size which Tali will grip the device, the shaft alone should be comfortable. Though, should it be made into a concern? I suspect, Tali will make this vocalized."

Mordin seemed to shiver, "Ah, yes. True. Would not be unlike her to voice such displeasure." To which, he smiled to tell, "Medically, however? I ask ensure kickback is minimal? Should be known, Quarian strength compaired to Geth."

"Of course. Professor."

Mordin stepped back, as Legion took the device and turned to a container for it. Which, set inside. Mordin watched the level of care Legion took with it. Indeed, it must mean a great deal. He spent his work for some time on this tool. As Legion went toward the elevator. Miranda caught him. Grabbing the Geth, she peeked, "Is that what I think it is?"

Legion's flaps spring forth, "Officer Miranda Lawson! You were not meant to see this!"

"Oh!" To that, Miranda smirked. "Well, now. I see you certainly did keep things in proportion. I expected you to try and, never mind." The officer chuckled off, as Legion took to the elevator. "I'm sure she'll love it Legion!"

Legion's lens spun frantically. This is not how he'd hoped the matter to go. He should have gathered a lid. To ensure safety and secrecy. Even without the lid though few could know what this device was, and why it was so coveted by him. Legion exited the elevator toward the AI room when he saw Dr. Chakwas turn to him. As they share glances, Chakwas saw the box. Then she began to laugh. Legion raised a flap as he walked into the AI room not sure why the doctor found this as comical as she obviously did.

In any case Legion stood with his package. To see Tali sitting, with a data pad trying to work on something. Tali's eyes shot up and her look was alarm, confusion and a little more. Legion noticed it, especially as she held the data pad a little tighter than usual. As if, a bit anxious or occupied. Standing tall the quarian came to him requesting, "Did you, finish your work?"

"Yes." Legion soon gave a nod. Then, he offered her the package. "This, is the last of our, upgrades."

Tali took in a breath. Closing her eyes and just kind of leaning forward. Opening the one. Then the other eye, meeting with a confused brow rise on her face. Then she said with a softly growing voice, "That's just… amazing."

"It is?"

Legion, watched her reach into the box, then lift from it the tool. "A modified Geth Shotgun!" To this, Tali held the strangely set shotgun, with a much lighter design than that clunky one. "Keelah! Legion, it looks… wait, what's this?" With a flip of the small switch, she was astonished as a small device shot at the front of the gun, and sparked with a powerful burst of energy. Then she knew. "A tazzer?"

"Yes, it will create a swift shock of extreme energy like a massive overload shock, at cost of a full load of thermal clip. While effective when in close combat the melee weapon uses a clip which will be disposed immediately. It is a useful means of defense when unable to fire, Tali." Tali seemed to nod, as well noticing other enhancements. "The grip was sufficiently modified. We have noted, that Quarian grip is strong but there are times in combat aiming constantly requires attention. It is, a personal notification we have had on your combat abilities."

Tali just giggled at this. "Legion, you're teasing me."

"No." Legion shook his head, and explained, "It is a modest combative notice. We do not mean, to imply it is a negative matter. Merely, it could cause issue in some conflicts."

Tali to this just laughed, and turned putting down the gun. Slowly though she stroked it, to note it was a gift from him. Not only the flower now. She started to realize, "You've given me a lot haven't you?"

Legion, seemed to come close. Noticing her voice was, lower. A sense of something was in her throat.

Tali asked, "Do you really think I should lead this team?"

Legion took only a moment to make a consensus. "We, believe yes." Legion told her, with a wave of his hand to her side, softly to grip her arm. "We know that creator Tali'zorah Vas Normandy, has a greater chance of leading this mission than any other creator we have encounter thus far."

Tali's head turned to remind, "And how many quarians have you really gotten to know Legion?"

"Few, yet none have her skill or backing from the Normandy. As well our upgraded VI assistance, combat drone or other measures. This will prove useful."

Tali lowered her head, whispering, "Thanks, I guess?"

Legion seemed to recognize something was wrong. So, he just answered. "Tali. You are more than capable. It is your people you are fighting for. When you are needed, you are not weak. You are strong and defiant. You do not need us, or Shepard or any other aid outside of the feeling we have for you." To this, Legion seemed to blink. "We are aware that this may not be much, but it is ours."

Tali seemed to look at him again and sigh, just shrugging him off. Though not entirely. "I just think back to Haelstrom. All the lives lost. It was my fault."

Legion analyzed, and then told. "It was." Tali closed her eyes, hurt with that. Yet Legion told her. "As it was Shepard-Commander whom caused the death of Ashley Williams. Yet does this defeat him?"

Tali looked at Legion and seemed to get it. "No. He cared a lot for her. That was… incredible, what happened that day."

"Correct." Legion, took a step back, and turned to the door out of the AI room like Shepard was somehow there. "Shepard-Commander uses all matters of conflict to prevail. Shepard-Commander, can commit to action with acceptance of loss. However, Shepard-Commander also uses that knowledge to strengthen resolve and seek a greater outcome." Turning again Legion tells Tali. "It is this ability to force a greater outcome. That we admire."

Tali soon came to a funny realization. Tali, stroked that armor plate on Legion's shoulder. "Why do you carry this thing? I'm kind of curious?"

Legion turned down. Then, he turned to Tali. "Tali. Shepard-Commander is, superior. His code is not like other organics."

Tali seemed to be alarmed, a little… well excited, she asks in this awe, "How?"

"His code does not command action like those around him. In the events of Mindoir he saw family, loved ones and a home taken from him. Shepard-Commander found his entire team killed by a Thresher Maw on Akuze. Shepard-Commander has lost friends, allies and seen lives destroyed by choices of his own action. Shepard-Commander however also saw a reason to spare the Rachni, to accept we a Geth as an ally even with previous matters with Heretics." To this, Legion turned to his armor plating. "When we were sent to find Shepard-Commander, we studied him. We studied his life. His history. Actions and matters of great importance, and saw the lives he left behind when he died."

Legion looked at Tali and as she was holding that armor. Legion held it too, and said, "We, want. To be with a superior code. To have a similar understanding. Shepard-Commander leads his people and many more, and we want to be like this. The Geth are like us, but we always wanted to be like Shepard-Commander."

Tali soon just sighed and leaned in her head softly laying into his chest again, and falling into the hole where he'd been damaged. "You're just… like him Legion. No, maybe better. Shepard is who he is. You're trying hard to be like him. Yet not him. Still you." To that, she giggled again. "Oh keelah. I hope I'm not using you to replace him?"

Tali closed her eyes thinking, what if that were true? Oh Keelah! What if she was?

Legion soon held her head, in a light touch. Then he said, "We do not know that to be the case. However, if it is. We will not deny this action. We have come to 'like' your replacing him with us. It has improved our platform programming times."

Tali just gave a slight snicker, "Oh, that so? How come?"

Legion turned down, and his right brow flap twitched. "That is hard to volume. In general, we find it better to enjoy things. When we compare them to you."

Tali pulled back her head and with a kind of confused look, she asked, "What's THAT supposed to mean?"

"We compare matters on a system. If you are involved. It is, more enjoyable to us. We are able to 'like' it more. It takes us less time to compile data consensus on action. You are a major part of our consensus, when not in combat or in need of repair. We can accumulate data for us to share."

"You mean the Geth?"

"No." Legion, turned his brows confused. "We mean, us. You and us. Together."

Tali could feel a warmth in her cheeks. Oh, that's… good. "I see."

"Yes." Legion turned as Tali walked away. Then he asks, "Were you not going to spend time with us? We still have something to discuss. A design we need your input on."

Tali shook her head, telling him. "Wait! I have something in my belongings. I was going to wait to give it to you." Tali said, "I got it on Illium but with all that insanity." Tali sighed shaking her head, leaving. "I promise I'll be right back."

The door closed, Legion decided to take the time to perhaps upgrade his design. When Tali however made it to the med door, Chakwas asks, "Did he show it to you yet?"

Tali stopped, turned and said proudly, "Did I? It's amazing. I can't wait until I can compare it next to Shepard's!"

Chakwas at this point gave a snort giggle, as Tali left once more confused just how badly that Doctor must be alone all this time. She found everything a rather overly comical event.

* * *

><p>The science lab had been pretty busy today. Just now, Shepard came walking in. "Mordin?" The salarian waved his hands as Shepard continued, "You want to see-."<p>

"Ahh-pup-pup!" Mordin, swiftly closed something. Then he smiled, "Shepard, was finishing compilation. A rather hard matter. Come, have a lot to talk about."

Shepard came closer, and raised his brow. Crossing his arms the commander wasn't sure what this is. Sure, Mordin has been acting off of late, especially with the fight with Apex. Or, Jacohbe on Illium. Even so, he had to know. "Is this important?"

"Very. At least I think so?" Shepard shrugged. Just as Mordin told him. "I have compiled a long amount of data on the events within the medical wing of that base. While the data is incredibly poorly edited and archived. It was, remarkable. Level of data all so poorly archived."

Shepard seemed to feel this was getting out of hand. "Mordin? Can you please just give me a smaller, less convoluted version?"

Mordin seemed to take a breath, "Yes, might be a bit much. Was 17 years with the Varren alone. Could be too much to explain especially since data is still so worn, and out of place. Only can give data as found."

Shepard was, confused. "Did you say 17 years?"

"Indeed. With the Varren. It was a most unusual matter. Listen." Mordin, turned to the data and said, "The data is incredibly disorganized yet I can explain to most degree what I have found. A great deal of information." Mordin even sounded overly excited. "Like, how the Varren specimen was not, what we were led to believe."

Shepard frowned asking, "What was it then?"

"An unknown alien life form." To this, Shepard was able to nod, slowly. "Not an Elder Kin. Not something from Reapers. An entirely other species of an unusual make." Mordin moved his hand, and tried to show but, "Data is still too damage. Would be so much more effective. Yet think it was a means to keep data hidden from Apex."

Shepard soon leaned on a desk, getting comfortable. He hated what's about to happen. "Okay Mordin you got my interest. Tell me. Whatever you can."

Mordin seemed to get his own bit of excitement with this idea. "Indeed. Best take a seat. A lot to go over."

Shepard got as comfortable as he could while Mordin thought where to begin. There was a lot to go over. At least, with the data.

"From study I have come to find information that implicates that Apex was in fact growing paranoid of his own people. The creature called the Thormin took notice immediately after the incarceration of the varren specimen with the highly mutated form. Thormin, actually withheld information gathered in experiments from Apex, hence the extensive level of disorganization. It was an actual attempt to keep Apex from learning secret information."

Shepard actually was interested now. Sure, he was humoring Mordin for the most part. The Salarian mind is so… wild. You can't tell what direction it's going. Yet hearing this Shepard seemed to enjoy the idea of learning something kept from that monster they met. "So what kind of info are we talking, Mordin?"

"The varren was mutated yet study was done to try and define how. The Elder Kin use a means of transportation, teleportation maybe more perhaps manifestations? It's a matter not really told." To this, Mordin inhaled a little holding his chin. "Could become, problematic."

"Mordin?"

"Oh, yes. Sorry." Mordin went back, to explain. "The Elder Kin have a hierarchy of some sort. What can be said is military factions devised within sub class. There is a form of special group, 'Reaver' called and used in matters of dimensional warfare. Reaver seem to be like STG, sent into unknown territory to handle difficult scenarios. While capable, it is secretive. Apex was under suspicion such creature was being used on him, that his own people were against him. Or better one of his allies that were in this cycle had formed a secretive alliance. This paranoia was means for Thormin to study the specimen and discover, not a Reaver. It is unknown."

"Unknown? Then, what the hell is it?"

Mordin had a smile, and then a frown. "Ah, that is what is complicated." Turning, he motioned his Omni-tool and began a projection of that unusual animal. The varren with the abnormal overbite. "The specimen is somehow very different from common varren yet study implied it could sustain normal form as well. Was only after several years of continued manifestation of alien infection, that the body mutated more extreme. Was first clue to Thormin that this specimen was not a Reaver. Was not common abnormal mutations." To that, he admits, "Elder Kin are also limited in some facet. The fact being they can manifest from fear and negative energy. Like, when in room with seven men, five are angry two calm. Eventually, even if not to speak energy given off from five will affect the two and in turn growing to a higher level of aggression, frustration. Like mob mentality, but on psychotic levels."

Mordin now showed samples of blood, which he'd been gathering. "As mentioned before there is other abnormality. Blood coagulation caused by exposure to alien presence. Could be related to body trying to fight the infection, yet alien also possesses the dead and this is another thing Thormin spoke of as uncharacteristic. While easily manifest some times in dying bodies, did not have means to reanimate dead tissue." This, Mordin warned, "There was a great deal of study into the alien yet nothing was conclusive."

Shepard seemed to understand. Still, he wasn't able to understand some things. "Mordin? What the hell IS this thing? Why did it possess a varren?" Shepard, looked at the data shaking his head and asking, "What was the concern Apex had for it? Does it somehow have to relate to something else, more important?"

"Shadow man."

Shepard now got the idea. "Mordin…"

"Shepard, it makes sense." To this the professor tried to explain, "Unknown alien interference on the Hunley allowed while minimal interference, it was enough to push back the Elder kin plot yet not be involved to keep hidden. Same influence has also affected mission parameters. The batarian called Shift, for example."

"What does Shift have to do with this?"

"Many things. Reports from Tali mentioned a varren of the mutated strand led her to Legion. When found dead varren, she found instead batarian soldier." Mordin nods, asking, "Why?"

"I don't know?"

"You noticed as well. Level of 'oddity' in the person by your report, as well Thane. He did not speak Batarian. Was not mentally set, seemed otherwise accepting of dying. Was not going to die in this matter." To this, Mordin smiled and asks, "Do you still think not possible?"

"Anything is possible but why? Why help us there? I mean, helping Tali?"

"Report seems to implicate he 'owes' Tali and Legion a favor. I believe I know this favor."

Shepard seemed to be interested, so he asks, "What favor was that?"

"The original mutation was caused by unknown means. A form of entrapment in the body of a varren. While uncertain to the manner of this, there was mention. Thormin, came to suspect it was fact the alien creature forced influence of animal mind, to manifest itself. There is a possibility it is extremely limited in our universe perhaps being such a foreign body or being. This could have been the cause or other reason. In any case, the matter did force the alien creature to be trapped." Mordin then, asks, "If trapped for seventeen years, would you be somewhat grateful for your release? Tali and Legion killed the varren and released the alien life form. Perhaps, reason we are involved with this matter is solely influential?"

Shepard just frowned and lowered his head, eyes backed to the door. It was… possible, he'll admit. "I guess it makes a slight of sense. Yet, Mordin? If this thing is some kind of unknown alien? Where did it come from? Are there more like it?" He asks next, "Why is it trying to sound like it's one of the Elder Kin?"

This Mordin said, exclaimed rise of his finger, "Ah, STG trick. Misdirection of information. Keeps enemies separated and causes a fault in alliances. Thormin lost faith in Apex, and Apex began to see others as possible enemies. This was a rather smart maneuver." Mordin holds his chin, whispering, "Also this explains torture of the Thormin specimen in base. Probably had personal score to settle with the tormentor of seventeen years."

Shepard then though back, Shift. So what IF he was some… thing else. The varren too? "Mordin." The professor turned to him with a nod. "If you're telling me the truth, and this unknown alien is an ally. Why didn't it just come to us?"

Mordin seemed to have an answer to this too. "Well Shepard what can I say other than, why would it trust us? It gave us chances. Offered us a means to become involved. As we have, we've altered Apex and his plans twice at least. We stopped his attack on Omega and destroyed a very important production facility. With this in mind, we now just have one more question."

"What's that?"

Mordin frowned as he turned to the data logs he still was working to undo. "If the creature is not 'dead' then, where is it now? Where will it show up next?" Mordin turned with a deepening frown. "Will it still be an ally?"

Shepard thought back to Shift. Then he said, "Shift. He said, so long as we were after the same things. We're allies. Yet he made it clear the moment we're not he isn't going to hold back." To that, Shepard seemed to rub his neck with a slight ache in his back. "So things get even stranger around here."

"Indeed." Mordin smiled a bit. "One interesting thing Thormin comments on. It found the act of the alien creature becoming involved to be most problematic. The idea Thormin had was, had this unknown alien not came. Apex may have never became paranoid. This thus brought into study the 'chaos' theory, where what actions by it's appearance have been altered?"

Shepard now seemed to wonder, "Well, what could it have caused when being trapped for seventeen years?"

"Unknown. For all I know?"

Mordin, gave a smile and a nod. "The only real chance alteration of our universe. Came when the alien life form appeared on that planet. Whatever his pressence on that planet may have caused to outside influences, could be minimal or major. We'll have to see. Thormin suspected it could alter the course of events. Similar to how your own prolonged life has already stopped the Collectors and perhaps will influence even more social norms."

* * *

><p>Tali sighed as she finally found it. "Keelah. That took forever." She had her belongings in the Engineering bay, not all but some. Since she felt best near the hum of the engine. Those gifts she bought were among these items and so when she got this new item Tali gave a smirk to herself.<p>

It's funny. Tali now thought. It was a simple, stupid mission that changed so much. Tali can remember how on that mission some days ago. Killing that monster varren. Being helped by Legion. Learning, as Legion told her. That it was those events that allowed him to begin creating his own emotions. Tali would have never seen it as anything more than just another simple mission. Yet sometimes, it's the tiny things you don't see. Or that don't happen. That can change the biggest of events for everyone.

Tali walked out of the engineering room, and saw two people. Zaeed and Jack… she hid, just because she felt a little strange trying to talk to them. Knowing what they have probably been doing.

Jack smiled though. The first real, sweet smile anyone saw. Causing Zaeed to shy his eyes, and her to punch him in the shoulder. "Aww, what's the matter?"

"N-nothing it's just. I see that smile." Zaeed gave a slight grin, as he turned back holding her in his arms. Causing even the biotic to softly lay into him. "I just forget what a bitch you are."

"Yeah, don't you forget too long. Or else I'll have to rip out some of that back hair of yours."

"Back hair?" Zaeed scoffed, "I ain't got that much."

Jack's grin followed a giggle, she giggled. "Yeah, you say so."

Zaeed frowned after the long embrace. A moment, he asks, "How long this going to last Jack?"

Jack slowly lowered her head, hiding her face. "I don't know." She shrugged, and asks, "You, want to just end it?"

"Nah, not until I have to." The merc, leaned back letting her go. She leaned on the wall in the door jam just like him. A smile, he admits, "I think, until Shepard gets called back for that damn batarian stunt."

"Yeah. I suppose." Jack smirked, saying, "I think I'm going to go see Grissom Academy, there might be some the bastards that messed with my head still there." A shrug, she admits, "I'm not sure what's there. I might blow it up. We'll see."

"Really." Zaeed, seemed to think. "I think, honestly? After this? I might make a habit of causing head aches for the Cerberus bastards." Jack raised a brow, but he said softly. "I know a girl. Sweet, little thing. Cerberus fucked her up real bad." To this, he narrowed his eyes, "I might just do it for that. Or,"

Standing up, he looked around, and said with a hushed voice, "Because if I hadn't joined up with Cerberus? I wouldn't have realized what I was missing."

Jack's eyes bat a few times, but she smiled and suddenly kicked him. Zaeed screamed as she laughed, walked past him and said, "You are such a soft limp dick Zaeed."

Zaeed snarled out, "Then why you keep coming back?"

"Oh, because I love to hear you beg." To this. Jack smiled a moment, then said, "Hey, I'll take a grenade. Or two."

Zaeed held his shin smirking, "And what if I don't think you need them?"

Jack shrugged, saying, "Then I'll just have to wait for you to throw them when I'm in trouble."

"Yeah, first second I see you in trouble. I'm throwing everything I got." As he winked, to tell her his game. "Because that's got to be one hell of a mess if you're in trouble."

Jack was laughing and now heading down stairs. Zaeed smirked his self. Waiting. Then he asks, "Like what you saw?"

Tali groaned as she walked out a moment. "Hey… uh, so…"

Zaeed smiled a bit. "Thanks. For your help." He sighed, rolling his neck. "I got to admit. Was well worth a little confusion on top of embarrassment."

Tali gave a nod. Then, she asks, "So you won't hassle Legion any more?"

"It can still go out the nearest cargo hold ask me." Yet, a nod, Zaeed shifts his waist. "Then again, that's just me. However I'll keep my crap to my self and ignore the giant metal man, where I can."

"Oh well, thanks. I think?"

Tali started to leave as Zaeed returned to his room. This, she had to admit. It would be funny. If in some weird, twisted way. This was just how things are meant to work out. At least she had Legion now.

~~~~~~

Legion turned to see Tali now. A nod, he stood and asked, "Did you acquire your gift?"

"I did." To this, she smirked as it's behind her back. "Now, close your eyes… eye." To this, she coughed, "Uh, lens. Then hold out your hands."

Legion raised his right brow. "Why?"

"It's a surprise."

"We dod not believe that a 'surprise' is necessary. We do not become alarmed, or excited. We can grade the item when it is delivered."

Tali now whined, a little. "Can't you just play along? Please?"

Legion chirped but actually close his lens, offering out his hands. Tali seemed pleased as she now put something into his hand. Legion opened his eye, but she screamed, "Not yet!"

Legion closed his eye swiftly. Then, as she gave a moment to step back. Tali said, "Open your eye."

Legion did, and scanned the item. To this, he raised his right brow flap. "It is… a, scarf?"

"Yep." Tali was smiling, and had her hands behind her back. "For when you get cold!"

Legion seemed to blink, and then his flaps began to twitch ever so much. "That is, contradictive. Geth do not suffer temperature concerns as most organics."

Tali gave a soft giggle before shaking her head, and saying. "I'm kidding! Here, is your real gift." To that, she hands over something. Legion was this time alarmed. Taking the Omni-tool she had offered. It was a while he scanned it, and began to follow the design and make. Analyzing a number of things.

Tali knew what he was doing. "Well, I saw what brand you use. I was shopping, and thought you're in need of an upgrade." She shrugged, "You're not really the kind of person to go out and buy new equipment I'm sure Geth are not very welcome in the market place." To this, she sighed and tilts her head. "Are you going to say anything?"

Legion seemed to look to Tali. Then, he said, "No data-"

"Oh, you did not just do that."

Legion spun his lens a moment. Then, he said. "We like it."

Tali smiled a bit before walking over asking, "Why don't you try it on?"

"We will use it in the next mission. We still have data on this Omni-tool that we should show you." To that, he turned to Tali. "Tali, this is a very important matter. We need to discuss it as soon as possible. If you are willing?"

Tali just shrugged, and said, "I'm more than willing to talk. I mean that's why I am here." A grin, she sat down asking, as he did the same. "What is it Legion?"

Legion was taking all this time preparing. So, he did what he came to believe the best request. "Tali'zorah? What do you think of sexual intercourse and the importance of this action in a relationship?"

Tali seemed to be a rather, rather taken back person. Oh the first response is a quaint little rise of her brow and then the slow lowering of them. Her mouth, gaped with the almost near awe and shock of the realization. Then she turned from him, hands pressed into her legs and a moment, she kind of swallowed deeply in her throat. Tali had no, no idea where to take this. Sure, she can argue it's just a question. Tali can also argue that it's just a universe they were flying in, and it'll be just as real. So she thought rather than spoke.

Legion soon noticed the level of anxiety. "If it is troubling we will rescind this inquiry."

Tali, however said. "No. It's not that. I just, well." Tali lowered her head, "Do you, want that?"

Legion seemed to be, well, confused. "It was our understanding organics need stimulation. Zaeed…"

Tali, soon clanged her helmet. "Legion! Zaeed is a dirty old man." To this, she smiled at this. Thinking it's just a remnant of that incident. "You can't put everything he says up to debate."

"Yes, however. As we ran simulations. There is a possibility you may need this. We have formed a design to allow this."

Tali now grew, well a little bothered. "Wait, the design? Is that what you are trying to show me?" She grew warm, whispering, "I think I get Chakwas now…"

Legion, soon raised his arm. "If you can? We will share the design on our Omni-tool and…"

Just then Tali grabbed his arm, and said. "Legion." The geth looked at her, seeing her troubled face. Yet there is not nearly the level of distaste of aggression he had come to expect. With this level of emotion. "Do you need my opinion? I mean, do you really?"

Legion is confused now. "It will ensure your use of the device when needed. As well optimal stimulation within use."

To that, Tali said, "No I mean. Okay." She had to admit this is a conversation she didn't expect to have. So, she stood, and asked, "I mean. Do you really NEED my opinion? Can't you just, do this. Then let us, you know. See later?" Tali asked, as she looked on him. "Do you want to I mean, really what is your reason for doing this? Thinking this? Other than Zaeed?"

Legion seemed to question her questions. "It was obvious, your consensus." To that, he stood, "Why is it so distasteful? Or unacceptable?"

"Not the least! That isn't… oh, keelah." Tali rubbed her visor, whispering in great discord. "I never believed I would be having this conversation." She then said, "Well, if you were an organic? I will admit. It would mean more to me. It would be… about, intimacy. A physical, sensual thing. It's really, really hot here." Tali stepped back, on her heel and started to fidget with her hands. "However, you're not. It's not, well. I mean sure it still could represent the same things I just, I don't feel it's that necessary to give myself to you like that. Not now at least."

Legion seemed to get it, or try to recognize her signs. "It makes you uncomfortable. Does it not?"

"A bit." Tali whimpered even, as she asks, "Do you want me like that?"

Legion stood this time, and his lens spun with the twitching flaps of his brow, showing he was actually not too certain. "We are not sure that this is something of a need. While, we do have a desire of some form to meet you in this matter. It is not so much the action, or practice since there is no manner of breeding between our species."

Tali blushed saying, "That would be a very, very strange turn of events."

"Yes. Yet, the idea of how it causes organics to become intimate. The idea of this closeness. The level of 'surrender' and 'acceptance' logged in vids. This, we wish to have." Legion took her hands, asking, "Does intimacy through sexual intercourse ensure this?"

Tali seemed to shake her head, no. "Not always. It can lead to a lot of things Legion. I mean, for a Quarian. If, we were not careful? I could get sick. Airborne toxins or, who knows. As well seeing you're… a machine." Tali blushed, thinking this. "There is a possibility that maybe I'd get a bruise or cut or, something. That might become infected…"

Legion warned, "We have made numerous simulations. To ensure this does not occur. As well used vid logs of pre-quarian civilization with experimented Geth pleasure units." Tali's head shot up, instantly. "Most found intercourse between both parties, pleasurable. While in truth Geth do not have this level of intimacy."

Tali seemed a bit taken. "Okay. Was not something I needed to hear." A smirk, and she rubbed her hand up his arms. "Legion. Look. You know what? I REALLY like you, a lot. You know that."

"Of course."

Tali gave him, a sigh and a nod. "Okay. So, what I want. Is if you want this to be an option? Then… well, you can do what you were planning." Legion raised his arm, to show the design yet she grabbed his hand pushing it down. "However, let's keep this a secret. I mean, it'll be more fun for me… ugh," she shook a little. A shiver up her spine. "Well, maybe. If I can actually get past the, what humans call, 'willies' with this whole thing. It will be better for me if it's more a surprise."

Legion thought, "The art of excitement drawn from anticipation. An organic response." Legion, seemed to nod. "Like your surprise attempt for us."

Tali gave him a happy, fast nod. "Yes! Just like that." She threw in. "When you finish it. Just let me know and if a time comes that I feel we, should explore? I will come to you. Okay?"

Legion in truth understood this rather well. "Understood. We will perform this upgrade when time allows. In the meantime. We still seek to continue practices of relations with Tal-you." Legion, seemed to tilt his head, wondering, "Is this acceptable?"

"Very." Tali had to totally admit. This was a bit of a curious situation. Though was she ever going to be willing to do that? Tali whispers, softly, "I appreciate that you were thinking about me. I mean, you know. That you were doing this for me." A snort, "Well sort of."

Legion now followed her to the spot in this room where Tali sat down. A moment, he felt her slowly curl up beside him. Legion asks, "Was this embarrassing?"

"No." Tali shrugged. "I think, I just nearly fainted solely on the grounds. I was just propositioned by a Geth." She now remarks, "My boyfriend geth."

"Yes." Legion turned down to her closing her eyes. To this, he remarks. "It has been some time since we were able to watch you sleep."

Tali opened her eyes wide and looked up without moving, but staring on him with an almost accusatory stare. "What exactly do you mean watching me sleep?"

Legion, explained. "You have a very innocent mannerism. When in your relaxed state. Your lips purse, oddly. As well, your heartbeat has a most rhythmic beat. This, is enjoyable for us. We like it."

Tali seemed to note that he, never seemed to appreciate things like most people. Especially organics. "It's difficult being synthetic. I mean, me I just like something for no reason. You, have a reason for everything."

Legion watched her wrap his arm, and soon hook a leg into his. Legion tilts his head with another rise of his flaps. "It is how we are."

Tali smirked, whispering, "I know. I like that about you."

"Was this a sarcastic comment, Tali?" Legion leaned his head closer though and noted her lips purse a bit. A quiet stare and Legion soon began to conform to some random consensus. Allowing Tali to slowly slouch on his arm. When she sagged, his arm wrapped behind her lower waist. Offering more support. In truth, she must find it comfortable though Legion can not understand how. It could be his proximity?

That's a good thing to begin a consensus on.

* * *

><p>Hours pass. Or maybe just one. Shepard was called to the bridge as the Quarian infiltrator arrived. Opening the doors, Shepard smiled and gave a hand to the stranger. The two shake, and Shepard says, "Commander Shepard. Human Alliance. A pleasure to have you aboard."<p>

"

Uhn'Gehncis, Infiltrator. Flotilla." He said and then offered no more. Standing tall the black suited Quarian said rather harshly. "I am looking to Tali'zorah vas Neema."

"Actually, it's Vas Normandy now." However, the Quarian did not really react to it. Walking past Shepard. Shepard explained, "I can have her called up for you. I think she was either preparing or resting."

Uhn seemed to glare out the corner of his visor. "I'd hope the latter. We have a very important mission."

Of course, yet Shepard knew chances were she needed the relax. "With all due respect. She has been planning this as much as any one. She has a team. If you'd like, I can brief you on them."

"I'd rather she did." Uhn, stepped into the elevator. "Computer: Where is Tali'zorah Vas, uh, Normandy was it?"

EDI responded, "Tali is currently in… the medical ward. Resting after preparing her last counter measures and exam for pre-mission."

Uhn seemed to narrow his eyes. "Well, at least she did have a medical exam. To ensure she's fit." That, he commends, "Smart girl."

At this time, EDI appears in the AI room. "Legion. I need you to get Tali into the medical ward now. The Quarian general is here and is trying to see her."

Legion seemed alarmed, and stood only to find Tali clinging to his arm. "We will move her immediately." Legion swiftly hefts her up, finding her curling up in his arms rather easy. Tali in fact almost did so in response. Legion rushed her out and found Chakwas readying a scan, "Dr. the Quarian is here. We need you to make it look as though Tali has been here the entire time."

Chakwas smiled and said, "That's what I'm doing dear." As he set her down, she whispers. "Also I heard you finally showed her you, surprise?"

Legion shook his head. "No. It is not important." Still, setting Tali down. Chakwas gave a nod accepting that. Then Legion stepped back and entered the AI room. As a few seconds pass. Uhn appears with Shepard, and Chakwas finishes her scan.

Uhn soon asks, "Is she fit?"

"Of course. Healthy as can be." Chakwas tells him, "I felt she deserved a little sleep so I let her nod off during the examination. It only took three or four hours."

"There or four…" Uhn, rubbed his eyes, "So, she's been asleep all this time?"

"No, only an hour. Before that she was preparing schematics on the battle plan, and so on. Wasting most her time on prep work." Sitting, she asks, "If you'd like I could get you a room or…"

Uhn suddenly groaned as he closed his eyes shaking his head, holding his visor. "I am surrounded by aliens that take things far, far too lightly."

Shepard explained, again. "We do know the security of your people is at risk. Even so, we are not sure the full level of danger. Because of this, the team is doing what ever it can to prepare."

Uhn seemed just too drawn to the coming mission. Wishing to get it started. "If you say so Commander. Still, I could use a moment's rest. I suppose?" He turns, asking, "Where is your recreational facilities?"

Shepard motioned out back, "The lounge will work. There is a small complimentary bar."

"I see." He stepped back, asking, "What is that room? It says AI room… AI?" He turned, "I was warned you have a Geth on board."

"Yes, but that's actually where EDI is, this ship has a fully recognized AI."

"…." Uhn shook his head, "So, you have an AI… and the Geth?"

"He, is usually also there."

"Ah." Uhn, turns commenting. "So she can sleep this close to not just an AI, yet also a Geth? Maybe, I should give her a little time to gather herself." To that, he walked out. "I'd find just being on the same ship unsettling."

* * *

><p>The surface of planet Torris. A largely ice world. One that has been unknowingly used by Quarians as a sort of colony. In the icey stretch of this planet a crashed ship burned and smoldered on the surface. The crew, fighting as they were Eclipse mercenaries. The moment, an Asari cried out as she's shot, barriers torn apart. The woman rolled over coughing purple blood before she hefts up her body, and threw a shockwave biotic flush into the coming geth. She screamed, "G-get to the-the communications. Warn the facility."<p>

However, as she stood and ran to the door. She was greeted by a sudden Turian. The Turian grabbed her throat, and threw her across the room. Then he walked into the area seeing Geth killing the rest of the crew. The Turian was tall, black scaled and with white markings that went over the ridge of his eyes, along his mandibles and even three that were centered at his forehead. The Turian then walked in wearing eclipse armor. Not many Turians were in the Eclipse. Even so, he lifts his shotgun firing into the Asari woman. Then, he motioned a Geth, that was with him. Giving him his helmet. Setting the helmet the Turian demands, "Status report."

The Geth, with him was a shock trooper. It said, in the digitized calm voice of some variant of Geth. "The ship delivered cargo to Quarian facility. There is no record of specimen in transit. There is possibility it was still taken. Alert: Quarian facility is housed with Eclipse. Alert: Facility is heavily guarded."

The Turian growled a moment before walking to the consoles working on something. Taking on the information. Then, he was shot from behind. Another Asari. A vanguard. The Turian turned having a little chuckle about this. "You Asari. Always trying to be the best in the damn galaxy. When you're not dancing in some strip club mind you." Moving on her, he asks, "Where is the specimen?"

The Asari screamed, "Go to hell!" Soon a biotic charge. She flew straight into him, throwing him into the console. Then she fired point blank, every shot she had in her shot gun. As well into the Geth he was talking with blowing it's chest and head apart. However, the Turian took each blow then he stood, slowly. A moment, he raised his firing, shredding her field. As she fell back gasping for air, she asks, "W-what the hell are you…?"

The Turian stepped close. A foot down on her head. The Asari watched in horror as a red, biotic, field warped over his body. "I am. The Apex. Of evolution."

With that he stomped down on her head. A loud splatter noise came from his boot. Then, Apex turned commanding. "No-Face. I want this matter dealt with immediately. Infiltrate the facility and subdue the Quarians. All communications in this system should be blocked, correct?"

A second Geth came to Apex in response, as if all were controlled from the same mind. "Yes. We did this remotely hours ago." This 'No-face' seemed to tell Apex. "There is no threat of outside interference unless via other means."

Apex seemed to growl still. "I just don't trust fate lately. I'm going back to Triumvirate. You're in charge of this matter." A step, he turns back flaring his biotic force. "Do not fail me! I've had enough failures."

"We will not. We, are your loyal creation. We exist to serve."

Apex now left heading to his ship. He had other things to do, to prepare. To reorganize insanely large amounts of information, data and resources. Yet it was why he developed it. Apex created it for a sole purpose. To serve him. After that incident a few years back. Which, is why he was paranoid. Why he was sure that if this was the same thing. Then, Thormin lied to him. Thormin said it was DEAD. So… this was not even possible.

No-face turned as he left. The Geth began to leave with him. Or rather, as him. The Quarian facility was the target. The goal, to retrieve the specimen. Yet why Apex was so keen on capturing the animal, after fighting a rogue member of their facility was killed in a battle at the facility? No-face did not know. It did not care. It was goal oriented and this time it was given a simple goal. Capture the Varren. At all costs.


	12. Chapter 12

Mass Effect: Sacrificial Symptom

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to representation of Mass Effect, Mass Effect 2, EA Games and any other mass media trademarks within this fiction. All is represented within the context of private entertainment and the exchange of free ideals/entertainment. No attempts to falsely render said persons or members, fictitious or otherwise were intentional.

Note: As one futuristic space faring robot once said. 'I'm back baby!'

105 pages. Okay? So yes it was long and I honestly was going to try and make it longer, but this section is the longest section in the story, hands down. It'll be longer than even the war betw-er, nothing! Yet the long wait was not entirely the length. Also comes in the fact that ME3 is a bit depressing now and I check news EVERY day. The 'journalists' and hype crews talking about the fans are frustrating me and when those feelings bleed into writing it's hard to keep the story going (one week got a paragraph and that's it.). Also completed the 'But A Dream' fanfic for ME3 alternate endings and when it did not get many reviews (one a chapter perhaps?) that was dissapointing so I took a hiatus from writing for a month. Yeah anyway this is a LONG chapter. Next one should be easier… maybe. Though should be up sooner-ish? We'll see. This one is a start of the Shift add-on character (You might have noticed?), introduction of a side story for the Zaeed/Jack subplot. As well coming up one of the better twists with the Apex character and his plans. I think people will love the twists to be revealed.

~~~~~~ Chapter 12: Frozen In The Past ~~~~~~

Rannoch. It looked beautiful. With life growing from every corner of the land. With the people together. There was peace. It was peace. Yet in her eyes there is sadness. Tali watched on as the people were gathered before her beyond her reach, contained in a cell as she watched the Quarian men and women gather. There they were destroying every last machine in the area and among them was Legion… her Legion.

There was outcry and laughter to the sight of the machines pulled from rope, and gears as machines crudely constructed were set to destroy the machines. The ships for transport had them pulled between two speeding vehicles. In every horrible sight Tali's eyes were focused on each, ungodly act. To until Legion was set before the next action. As she begged her people to stop. To understand what she came to understand. She saw someone walk to her cell. To this, she turned up as her father entered into the cell with a pistol drawn. The look in his eyes told her that he was finally here to set right, the mistake. That Tali became.

Tali woke to the shot in her dream. Gasping and shifting uncontrollably as her eyes flutter in her helmet. In a panic, she grabbed at the mask in just a sheer convulsion almost. Though arms held her down. Tali only made out a softening, 'Tali calm down' in a familiar voice. Female one at that.

Tali cooled her mind with the woman now whispering the 'Normandy' and reminding her this is the ship. They were on it. Tali groaned as she leaned forward laying her head on the woman's shoulder. "Keelah."

Dr. Chakwas slowly let go of Tali as she was ready to go. Checking her records, the doctor remarks, "That must have been quite the dream."

"It was." Tali hung her head thinking over it. "I was… it was, real." To that, she looked around curiously, asking, "What happened to…?"

"You were here asleep when our newest crew member arrived. I should warn you, the gentlemen seems quite aggravated." Soon, Tali stood knowing well what she meant. The quarian military man. Something that again, reminded her of her father. "This man seemed most adamant about getting on with this mission."

"I know. I am too. I just wished to see… you know, before I went."

"Ah." The doctor smiled. Then she told Tali. "Legion already went to the engineering room he wishes to provide ample assistance in your duties. Perhaps you can go oversee this?" As Tali looked confused for the actual request. The good doctor whispers, "Watch over LEGION taking over your duties?"

"Oh." Tali, is still oblivious when. "OH!" At this, excitement sounded. So much, she was embarrassed. A nod and Tali started to leave, "Thank you Doctor. I'll go see him right away."

"Who?" That voice, Tali stopped as the doors opened. A Quarian stood there. A male. That, was Uhn'Gehncis. Uhn seemed a bit curious as he stood before her with some eaten plate the remnants of the contents were a bit new. Tali looked at it while Gehncis set the plat down on a counter in the medbay, asking again, "Who are you looking to see?"

"Oh, well. You." Tali, gave a half hearted nod. "Yes. Who else would I want to see?"

"I see." Uhn motioned them to leave. As they do. Uhn explained a concern he had. "I was reviewing your interesting choices while eating a fine meal left in your fridge. A great meat platter. Someone went to great effort to make it." Tali, realized he ate the dish Legion made her. A glare to the side, she wondered if he even enjoyed it? "Tasty. I have to admit your chef has some skill. He worked with nearly perfectionist attention. Almost mechanical in attention to detail."

Tali had to so, so smile in that thought.

"The people you chose were perfect. I however can not accept the assistance of the Krogan."

Tali looked up, confused. "Wait? Why not?"

"A Krogan is powerful and strong which makes a fine heavy hitter. The problem is this facility has so small area for combat. If he is in close quarters it offers him an advantage, but differs the fact he'll become too problematic in that space for others. I suggest the Turian."

Tali seemed to be a bit angry with his changing her team. "Garrus was not willing to go it's a cold terrain, and Turians can not fight well in the cold."

"Of course. Yet I spoke to the Turian." This, Uhn offered her a data pad. "Here, he agreed to go. So long as I submit my full cooperation in the mission and do not, in writing I add, impede your decisions."

Tali seemed to read the pad and sighed, deeply. "I see. So he figured better you give up any command you may have, in order to keep me in control?"

"He would not have it any other way." A nod, Uhn explained, "Yet I do reserve right to offer my experience during this mission. This is stated as so."

"As I saw." Tali seemed to just admit Garrus worked his magic. Seems he turned a pretty bad situation to at least a okay one. She expected this guy to start making orders left and right. At least this made it so he'll keep his mouth shut for the most part. Tali gave a nod saying, "I guess this will have to do. I can't imagine Grunt appreciated being taken off the list."

"I have not informed the Krogan." With that, he bowed saying, "That is your job as team leader."

"Oh! Aren't you some piece of work? Forcing me to take the Krogan alone?"

Uhn chuckled as he went back toward the medbay they were leaving. "Seems so."

"Boshtet!"

"I know."

Uhn. Tali now understood just what kind of man he was. At least he'll be good for the mission. Tali sighed though seeing she had to tell Grunt he won't be going. He might be relieved though? They don't know if there will be any fighting. Still. It would have been nice to have him. Then again, Garrus is an amazing fighter. He'll show the worth of all that skill. Archangel doing what he always does best. In fact, she looked towards the main battery. Perhaps thanks Garrus? For helping get that guy under better control? Sure. Then she'll talk to Grunt. Which, as she walked toward the battery Tali realized that's a great chance to see Legion. She'll have to do that too. Uhn seemed assured of the mission why else would he speak so freely about it?

Entering the main battery Tali saw Garrus at where else? His console. "Garrus?"

Garrus turned a little, "Hey Tali. Did you talk to that Uhn guy yet?"

"I did." Tali stood to his side leaning half off his own console. "He mentioned you made a deal with him?"

"Right." Garrus gave her his full attention. "I figured if he was going to push it. I should sweeten my deal. He didn't seem to mind." A shrug, he looked a bit comprehensive, "I get the feeling I might have actually just made him agree to do what he was planning. I don't know?"

Tali seemed to feel the same way. "He's old military. I bet part of the Heavy Fleet."

"You don't know which admiral he reports to?"

"No." Tali shook her head. "I suspect military, the Heavy Fleet. My aunt is the Patrol Fleet… and our science division is Admiral Xen. Last would be the Civilian Fleet and that seems unlikely, Korris though would be a much more appreciated admiral than the other three."

Garrus raised a brow, "Wait, what do you mean? Wouldn't you rather he reported to your aunt?"

"Maybe." Tali lowered her head however, "Though, if he did with information about Legion and me? That's a different story."

"Oh." Garrus turned from her. His eyes look at the console, and he softly touched a button. "Huh. Still worried over that?"

"I have to. It's in our Quarian nature." Tali reminded him with a slight scold. "I mean if one Quarian knew…?"

"Kal?"

Tali slowly looked away. "That was luck Garrus. Few of my people would be so open to the idea. Besides, Kal also said if it became a danger he'd speak up. I can't even begin to imagine what I'd do."

Garrus looked at Tali seeing the level of concern. A bit of fear. A smile though and he took her shoulder. Making her look up to him. "You'll be fine. I know you Tali."

"I know me too. That doesn't mean…" She stood up walking toward the door, slowly and slumped over slightly. "It's just so funny. I'm here. I know what I want. I mean, I think I do? The thought 'Geth' and 'Partner' seem to trickle with a little venom and sugar. Each time pings of guilt and joy mix in. Have you ever had some desire Garrus? To be with some one. To have them but know some how you can't. It just, it's there. So close."

Tali turned her hands softly pressed forward which, Garrus looked at them with mandibles twitching a little. Garrus said then, softly, "It's just so close." His hands held hers, and he looked into her eyes a moment. "Yet you can't because there's something else keeping you apart? Am I right?"

"Yes." Tali sighed, leaning into his chest whispering, "Exactly."

"Yes. I know that." Garrus smiled though, closing his eyes and patting her helmet. "But, I also know some other things. Like. Let's say," he saw her stand and a wink, he offered her a finger in exclamation. "Drinks! Help any number of problem to be eased away. Along with a cold shower. Maybe even a few vids, private ones… the kind you don't share with people because you know, they'll give you funny looks the morning after. Or my favorite calibrations, nothing like trying to put all that tension into some mind drawing work."

Tali had no response. Other than to giggle, and swat his shoulder. "Keelah. You're as bad as Legion."

"Oh! I should be so lucky." Garrus smiled as she started leaving again, "You know? Before we drop on this planet you should talk with him a bit."

"Planning it." Tali, stopped fast though clunking her helmet. "Argh, I forgot." Garrus watched when she pivot just enough, that she looked… pretty. "Thank you for doing what you did. Agreeing to this mission, getting Uhn off my back."

"Any time." Garrus seemed pleased. Even, stood tall and set his hands on his hips in mock, saying, "Just call me Garrus Shepard. Wait, no." To that, he shook his head. "People might get the wrong ideas about me. Which, that'll be all kinds of awkward."

"Sure. I'll keep that in mind. Seriously thank you. Garrus."

Tali left. Garrus slowly turned to his console and sighed closing his eyes. Then he hung his head, and held his eyes shifting his weight. There's a silent moment. A strange, low whimper… then he let his head hang back whispering, "I should only be so lucky to have her. Damn it."

Garrus decided it's time to get some calibrations done. His mind needed it. Badly.

* * *

><p>Grunt groaned as he heard, "That's what you wish?"<p>

Tali, seemed saddened as poor Grunt looked down almost disappointed. "I don't want it. I just know, Uhn is… afraid, that you're too strong?"

"Hmph, I see." To that, Grunt smiled. "He wants to save face. Afraid I'll beat too many enemies. Very well… I can, see his logic. Still." He gave a snort and nod, "If you are hurt because of his decision, battle mistress? I'll be sure to make him know his error."

"Grunt you have my word. Should that come? I'll be happy you take your aggression out on him." She just shook her head laughing. Then eyed the door. "So, if you're settled? I have things to do. So…"

Grunt saw this and smiled. "Oh. I see." Grunt gave her a grin, "Heh-heh, yeah. I bet you do have 'things' to 'do'." He was so kind to even move his fingers in quotes. Which he looked at, realizing he did have a habit of that. Sarcasm and innuendo is one of those things the tank was just a wee bit hard to figure, still.

Tali glared at that, asking, "You know not to talk of this around Uhn right?"

"Of course. Shepard told us all that." Grunt waved her of, and went to his common spot. "Besides I don't like him. He smells off."

"Uhn? Why?"

"Simple." Grunt turned, saying, "I don't mean I 'smell' him…" he did it again, huh. "I meant. He moves strange. He says he is worried over his mission. Yet there is something in his step. His rush. The mission does not seem oriented on haste or urgency. Yet he has it a tell; he moves with the jump and jerk of a man on a mission. The man does not mean the one he speaks of."

Tali was wondering what he meant. Yet, what if Grunt was right? Tali held her chin and just shook it off. "I'll keep that in mind. Thank you Grunt."

"Of course. Also," Grunt, motioned back with his head. "Legion is in the engine room he wanted to look over that duty. So you should check there instead."

"Oh, thank you." Tali seemed pleased. A nod and she took her leave. Heading straight for the engineering room where sure enough she saw Legion. He was on a console, thank goodness. Yet as she got closer, she saw him turn to talk to another quarian.

"So," Uhn crossed his arms. "The Geth I killed were Heretics? You are then a true Geth?"

"Yes." Legion kept to his work. "That we explained previously."

"I know. I'm just curious. What if these are Geth?"

Legion turned from the side of his platform, reminding. "The true Geth do not leave the Perseus Veil. It is in our desire to not infiltrate outwards. To lessen organic intervention."

"Though you are here."

"We, are a single infiltration unit. Designed for the sole purpose of integrating into Normandy, the crew and assisting in combat scenarios or other mission desires." Legion then explained, "We do not hold any other function."

"Or so you say." Uhn turned then to see Tali. "Ah, Tali. Seems you're here." Uhn asks, "Do you know that they allow the Geth full access here? I was unaware."

"Legion," Tali saw Legion look at her. So she turned on Uhn. "He is able to do a great deal for the Normandy. A member of this crew not only through his consensus with the Geth yet through countless other measures. You should keep that in mind Uhn."

"Huh." Uhn seemed to scratch his neck uncomfortably. "It is so, unique. I never spoke to one before."

"I'm surprised." Tali was a bit sarcastic, too much so. Uhn caught it and gave her a questioning glare. "I mean, let's face it. We all have our reasons for distrusting the Geth. Yet I've worked with one. I trust Legion."

"I see." Looking down he asks, "Do you believe that these Heretics could be the cause of the station fall?"

Legion turned to the question though directed to Tali. He answered. "It is possible. While Heretics do not often attack larger facilities as the one you describe. We have taken notice they are working in this area, for a time."

Uhn seemed to dislike that. "Do they take prisoners? Any chance, if let's say someone were unconscious?"

"No." Legion lowered his lens. "It is regrettable. Heretics do not take prisoners. They prefer full conclusion. No time for hostage or slave labor."

Uhn lowered his head, "I see."

Tali seemed to nod asking. "Is there something wrong?"

"No." Uhn just said, "It's funny. In some ways? The Geth are more… Heretics? They are more humane than other races." Legion was a bit taken. As was Tali. Yet Uhn reminds, "That does not excuse the fact they are soulless machines. Designed to serve but instead resist."

"The Geth." Legion warned, with a clench of his fist. "Do not serve. They are free."

"Only through mistakes of the past." This, Uhn realized something. "Your hand. It's clenched…?"

"…." Legion turned down releasing his hand. "A automated response."

"Is it?"

Tali saw the working gears. Uhn was thinking, to that she had to stop him. "General?" Uhn looked over as she asks, "Can I have a word with you in private? Before the mission?"

Uhn gave a nod, "Why, of course." He walked, as Tali gave a look to Legion who responded with a similar upward rise of his brow. It was their own way of saying they wanted to talk, yet can not.

Uhn stood with Tali as he asks, "What's the matter?"

"You have been acting strangely. Tell me, what happened? Why are you really on this mission?"

Uhn was silent. Yet he did sigh looking out of the window to the hangar. There, he told her. "I had a wife, and a son. I still have one son mind you. My wife was on a cruiser ship. It was destroyed some years back. It was attacked."

Tali looked down worriedly. "Who attacked…?"

"It seems Heretics." Uhn turned, saying, "Or so your friend says."

"I-." Tali grew silent too now. She can't say anything. Uhn looked out the window glaring a bit. It's obvious there is hate. For the Geth?

"I'm here to ensure what must be done. The Admiral's mission is top priority. My mission supersedes any other obligations." He looked to Tali telling her. "I need your help to make sure the mission is complete. Extraction of the population should there be a threat. Gather any data that may be important to our people. Preserve any crop and food rations we may. If not possibly reinstate the facility for future uses. All these possible outcomes are what matters."

"I know the mission parameter that isn't why I'm asking." Tali looked at him with concern. A obvious one. "What else has you worried?"

He looked at Tali. Slowly, he looked down. "They never found my wife's body. I just hoped your Geth could… shed light on something. That is all."

Turning he went into the elevator and Tali looked at Uhn. He wasn't telling her everything, yet he refused to tell her more. Whatever the reason. Tali sighed leaning on the wall as the general left her. Keelah, can't it ever be simple?

* * *

><p>Legion worked when Tali returned. At first, there was a twitch of his brow plates as he can somehow tell she was back. It could be he sensed the door open, or just her being close? These things became a nuiance for the Geth. Legion turned back around though and recalled, "The general seemed most intrusive about us."<p>

"He was." Tali saw Gabby and Kenny. A cough, she tried to get their attentions. As the two do not really get it, Tali gave a harder cough. This made Gabby pop up her head and Tali shifts her eyes outside in hopes that…

Gabby got the clue and asks, "Hey Kenneth? How about we head on outside? Get ourselves some fresh air?"

Kenneth looked at her kind of funny. "Gabby, we're in space. You can't really go anywhere on a ship to get some 'fresh' air." Though, as he looked Gabby gave him a slight glare before nodding her head back to Legion and Tali looking at them. It was here he asks, "Do they expect something?"

Finally, giving Tali a reason to smile; Gabby grabs Kenneth and drags him a little asking, "Can I just talk with you outside?"

"Woman! We can't go outside! It's a ship, in space!"

"Oh come on Kenneth!"

As the two were gone. Tali sighed deeply as she walked to Legion. Legion watched then as Tali reached out looking up at him. A moment, her fingers latch against his chassis and she sunk in closing her eyes. Legion understood the need and held her shoulders to ask her, "Is there a means we can offer some assistance?"

"Just let me feel like I belong for a little bit."

That, Legion gave a nod to. "Affirmative."

Tali seemed to enjoy the silent moment as she let herself lay into the cool metal form. It was still so funny. It's not a beating heart she listened to. There were small mechanical clicks and ticks, that were so strange. It was then she had a funny revelation.

"You know? When I was first on the Normandy? I couldn't sleep?"

Legion blinked down, asking, "Why?"

"It was too quiet. I missed the hum of the engines, old clacking parts and people. Lots of people. If you heard so much quiet that meant something was broken. You know?"

Tali looked up with a gleam of joy. Then a nod. "You sure do make a lot of noise. Even when you're quiet."

"It is our platform. Unfortunately, these sounds are constant and will be for all times as we are functioning. Though in benefit this platform does run with smooth functions rather prominently. With our natural infiltration design we create few ping worth sounds from sonar."

Tali laughed now as she reached up stroking the metal cheek of Legion. A furl of her brow, she whispers, "It's so strange. I feel so complete when I'm with you. Even just a little bit."

"You are Quarian. We are Geth. Together, we complete the duality of two platforms of similar lives. We 'complete' ourselves. This is what we have come to meet in consensus."

There was something Tali really liked about Legion. "You know what else? The fact I'm so new to the whole real romance thing. You're absolutely alien to it. Yet there you are making little gestures and comments like this? That make me feel happy. That's the one thing I know I can always find with you."

"Anecdotes?" Legion asks, with some confusion.

"No." Tali just shook her head and tapped his chin. "A sense of happiness."

Just then, there was a call on the monitors. "Tali?" It was Joker. She sighed knowing full well what it was. "We're coming close to the mission drop point. You might want to head down to engineering and get to the hangar."

Tali lowered her head asking, "You going to be okay while I'm gone?"

"Yes." Legion gave a nod and motioned to the console. "We'll keep at work with the Normandy. If we need assistance, Engineers Gabriela and Kenneth will assist." Legion turned one moment though and this time, he looked at Tali closely spinning his lens.

Tali noticed, and she told him. "I'll be fine Legion. I promise. I won't do anything too dangerous."

"We know." Legion, then said to her as she left. "We will be waiting for your return."

Tali stood at the doorway a moment. Holding it as she was half in and out, a foot partially dragged on the threshold. When she looked back. Tali took a moment to see Legion stand there watching her and seem to catch the same level of longing together. "I wish I could have you come with me, Legion."

"We know. We wish we could go as well."

A nod, there is that word she can say at times. Yet some times it was so strange to say it. She found it harder each time she looked at him. Legion. Her Geth. "I love you."

"We love you too. Tali." Legion seemed to lower his eye when she left the door close. "We will wait. We hope you a safe return."

* * *

><p>The shuttle was being piloted down. As it is, Tali looked back toward the Normandy a moment before being nudged. Looking to the one that nudged her, she smiled inwardly glaring at the certain human merc that bumped her. Zaeed was just smirking back as he was in a full suit as was Jack. The humans had them on with some extra Cerberus ware. They had to since technically it's a Quarian facility, they preferred everyone had full-suits on.<p>

As the shuttle got it's course set however. There was sight of some smoke and eventually, Uhn started a ship's scan of the trajectory from which the smoke came from, and what might have been the crashing descent. All of this he used, to summize, "I believe there's a crashed ship nearby?"

Zaeed asks, "What gave you that idea? The ship ahead of us?" The shuttle slowly circled a large ship that crashed in the snow.

Uhn looked it over and tried to figure out whom it belonged to. Eventually, "It looks Eclipse?"

Tali gave a nod, asking, "Could it be one of the ships from the facility?"

"Likely. They do employ Eclipse." Turning, Uhn requests, "Can we go check?"

Garrus reminds, "This is Tali's mission. So if anyone is going to make these kinds of decisions it will be here. Just remember our little deal."

Uhn seemed confused but, he agrees, "Alright. I remember."

"Good, don't forget. It's her decision after all."

Tali looked at Garrus with her brow raised. "Uh, I'm in agreement with Uhn."

"See." Garrus then blinked. "Oh… well, okay?"

Uhn just sighed, "I'm beginning to regret bringing you Turian."

Garrus, shrugs before asking, "Well, would you have rather I stayed on the ship? Leaving you with the Krogan?"

"Oh, well now I appreciate you're being here. Funny how a Krogan in a Mako brings back fond feelings."

Tali, then realized, "You mean all this time you just didn't want to share a Mako with a Krogan?"

"HAVE you ever been in a Mako with a Krogan?"

Tali is silent, then she turned whispering, "I have. It's uncomfortable."

"Exactly. Not to mention, the fact they always wish to drive." Uhn, shook with the memory, "Argh, they can not drive…"

Tali sighed a bit. "Try it with Shepard. He seems to be obsessed with driving up the steepest hills and then flying down them at full speed. How many times did I have to repair a blasted tire in the old Mako?"

Garrus, he just laughed a bit. "Ah. Those old memories."

Then Zaeed asks, "I'm confused here? How do we even drop from a Mako? We're in a shuttle. This is getting…" Just then, he realized something. "This is the Quarian's ship isn't it?"

A nod, and Uhn grabbed a lever. "It certainly is. Hold on friends, we're about to descend." with that Uhn pulled the level, the wings and walls of the vessel began to pop off. Soon, a mako tank was falling from the vessel itself. With thrusters firing the vessel smashed into the snow bank, and with some strong spinning treaded wheels the mako bumpily came to a halt.

Laughter came from Uhn, Tali and Garrus; Zaeed and Jack just began to cry out curses to every corner of the planet.

The tank then began to roll forward. As they came across the wreckage itself. Uhn began a scan while Jack is asking, "Does anyone wish to make any bets there will be no life signs?"

Tali whispers, "That's a little morbid isn't it?"

Zaeed responds, "I'll see twenty credits there are."

Uhn narrowed his eyes as he turned off the scan. "I'm not scanning the ship so you can make wagers."

"You really are a stick in the mud you know that?"

Uhn glared back asking Tali, "Does the human mercenary really have such a grating personality?"

"Uhn, you're just getting to know me." Zaeed laughed as he saw they stopped. The scan went back on, and there were no life signs… and Zaeed grumbled as he checked his pockets before the doors opened. Everyone got out and Zaeed tossed Jack her winnings before shifting his gun around. "So what's this ship called?"

Uhn shook his head telling them, "Unknown. The registry seems off. Still, we need to look for survivors. Perhaps the scan failed on other reasons. Like the ship itself."

"Wait, so we might find survivors?"

Jack mused with her cocky walk, "Too late Zaeed. You're not getting you creds back even if we do. You bet the scan found no survivors."

"You probably knew that would happen didn't you?" Zaeed jus sighed as he walked forward. "I swear. I'm regretting I ever agreed to come along on this mission."

Jack reminds him, again. "You volunteered, remember?"

"Right. Right."

Uhn shook his head, asking, "Are we really back to this conversation again?"

Poor Tali grabbed her visor, whispering, "Keelah, this is going to be a long mission."

Entering the ship though the group discovered bodies all around. Each corridor led to another scene of conflict. Uhn himself dropped to a knee checking the damage of the mercenaries, then the walls and looked more confused than the others. Walking past many mercenaries on the floor and further in. Yet no sign of any other bodies.

Garrus asks, "Does anyone see any other bodies? Batarian slavers? Geth heretics? Or maybe even some Blue Suns or Blood Pack rivals?"

Tali seemed to notice too. "That's not what I noticed. All over the walls and most the mercs there are Geth pulse burns. I gathered that means the Geth but I don't understand?" Tali looked to Uhn as they push on into the main bridge. There Uhn was already going to the main console trying to power the CPU, and override the ship's encryption. "If the Geth attacked? Why did they scuttle the ship?"

Uhn seemed to glare at his Omni-tool before he turned asking, "That's not even the least of my concerns. They wiped the ship's drive. The data logs." Walking over he asks, "When do Geth wipe a ship's logs? They attack organic runs sure. Even blow up a ship or leave the crew turned to Husks as a message. This, this isn't like Geth."

Tali agreed, and she walked to one of the dead mercenaries pulling up their arm, and checking something. "The attackers didn't wipe clean the personal logs on the crew. That might be our saving grace?"

Uhn came over checking, and he sighed with relief. "You're right. Seems, they are not thorough like Geth either."

Zaeed finally asks, "Okay, explain to me how you're telling me we have Geth armaments and damage all over the ship? Yet you don't think it's the Geth?"

"Geth don't take their bodies." Looking he explains curtly, "Geth let their 'platforms' lay. They have no need for them. No after they are severely damaged. They download to new platforms from their ships or keep loaded into their ships. That's what Geth are. They are data not hardware."

Tali agrees, saying, "Also, the fact that we have the ship scuttled. It wasn't destroyed right away. The Geth were after something not the crew. That also means they were maybe after someone. A person. Else, Geth commonly won't waste their efforts on attacking ships that are just in their way. If these were true Geth? They would not have boarded so pointlessly."

Uhn then throws out, as he motions on along the walls. "Another thing? Have you noticed the shots along the walls? We're seeing a level of burn that shows the level of attack. The shots come from the outer walls all inward for each room. That implies a shared control, or mind."

Jack looked confused, as she recalls, "The Geth share a brain don't they?"

Tali shook her head, telling, "No, not like this. They share a consciousness between themselves, but each Geth is still not entirely the same. Like the Heretics decided organics are dangerous and therefore must be fought. Geth will follow their own code and act accordingly, they rely on that consciousness to make decisions, but not to act on stimuli from within a platform." She looked up seeing the level of burn centering into the room. "This is far more mathematical and unified. The attackers forced the mercenaries from the walls and their cover, until they were limited into direct central kill zones…"

Uhn stood as he held his Omni-tool admitting, "Your knowledge of the Geth is very remarkable."

"I work beside one. Remember?" Tali stood shaking her head though. "Yet these things whatever they are can't be real Geth, can they?"

"No. Not likely." Uhn was with obvious concerns. "That means we're fighting an unknown opponent pretending to be the Geth. That does complicate things."

Garrus was looking around and he just did not understand. "Why is it complicated? We take them down same as Geth."

Unn tried to not get irritated, but it's hard. He turned shaking his head and throwing a hand, making the Turian note. "No. We don't. Geth while being offlined loose some of their cognitive power. Even when we destroy their platforms the ones fighting are bound through that logic fall. Until the Geth have re-loaded onto another server and so forth. What we have here is a constant curve. The enemy is not loosing mental cognitive."

Tali can see how Garrus was looking at Uhn. "Garrus." Garrus turned from Uhn, where he was angry he now grew a little less. "Uhn is trying to say if we fight these like Geth. We're going to be in trouble. We have seen this before. Remember Project Overlord?"

Garrus thought back, asking, "Overlord? You mean those fights with the VI?" That was bad. At times, there were traps. The Geth were very defensive. Yet unlike normal Geth those were usually more direct, and forceful. "I think I get it. What you're saying is we're fighting one opponent with multiple platforms?"

"Yes." Tali, seemed to agree. She looked to Uhn, "Right?"

"Right." Uhn stood looking back to Tali saying, "These 'Geth' need their platforms. To them, each one is an asset. We can defeat this by destroying them. Yet they will repair damaged ones. We're at a loss. This has to be an advanced AI of some kind. Perhaps something powerful enough to control or manipulate several machines in an immediate area?"

"Which also means we're not looking for them. We're looking for what is broadcasting." Tali turned to Garrus, Zaeed and Jack who were looking to her. "We're after the leading signal. Whatever it is."

Zaeed seemed to get it, as he noticed Uhn loading something. "Do you have any idea where it is?"

"No." Tali shrugged, "We'll find it. Maybe it was a good thing we checked this place? We have crucial information." Turning to Uhn too as Zaeed cocked his head. Tali asks, "What is that?"

"The data from this mercenary. I think it was the captain, or second." He checks, and seemed to nod. "It's a live feed… she turned it on as she was being killed."

The scene showed the Geth led by a Turian. From the POV of the mercenary being killed. There, the sight of a red biotic covering the Turian as he killed her. This made Garrus whisper, "A Turian leading Geth."

Zaeed, he scoffs, "A Turian? With a red biotic glow?"

Poor Jack? She just laughed as she crossed her arms, remembering, "Oh boy. Looks like I'm going to get second cracks at the guy."

Tali didn't like it. Tali alone was aware what this meant more than the others. Apex IS alive, and was here. Okay so they knew that. Yet she knew how bad it really was. They were here for a specimen. A survivor? She didn't know. Tali looked back asking, "Uhn? How long is it from here to the station?"

"A few hours by foot. We'll be there swiftly enough with the Mako." Uhn looked outside to see the tank. A nod, he admits, "They should be there by the time we arrive. I suppose maybe even half an hour to an hour of time to attack. Hopefully, we can attack their flank. Forcing the attack to halt."

Tali gave him a motion to the door, and the called to the others. "We're going to the facility! No stops more stops and no decoys. Come on!"

They ran out as Tali thought about it. How right about now, she wished she brought Legion. His AI could have perhaps took on this thing? Or found it easier? Learned what it was? It is… hard to say. Maybe she just wished she had him along?

As they were getting in the tank. Uhn turned away holding his chest. His eyes narrowing. Tali calls, "Uhn! Get in!"

Uhn turned back down and then up. A snort, he got in driving the tank away. Still looking on the screens like he was expecting something but, no. They drove off toward the facility. His hand, reached to his chest though holding, stroking something. Tali noticed and wondered what that was? A small item was around his neck she's noticed off and on, but never took note him holding it. The way he caressed it. It must be important? What was it?

There is no time. Tali knew she had to hurry. People were in peril. The facility was in danger. Yet after that dreaded thought. Tali kind of wondered if Legion was well? He was probably doing work. Keeping himself busy. Tali held the shotgun he crafted for her. Seems she'll get some good use out of this thing.

* * *

><p>The Normandy was in orbit over this planet Torris. As it kept a safe pattern around the gravitational orbit. Joker drove pretty calmly. There is no threat thus far of being forced into a fight with enemy forces. Even so, he had something keeping him busy. Joker checked messages and any calls coming from the planet. Which just now became an issue again as Legion came to the bridge.<p>

"Joker?" Joker turned about to Legion with a smirk, "Have you obtained any information on the surface team?"

"No." Joker waited for Legion to turn around, before whipping his wrist with a following sound. This, caused Legion to turn with a brow raised. When Legion did not leave, Joker asks, "Uhh, suppose you heard that?"

"We did." Legion, stood still and had a confused expression on his plates. "It was an unusual audio response. What did this mean?"

"Oh, well. You see Legion?" Joker spun his chair saying, "In organic terms? When a man… which, that might mean you. Becomes so absorbed with a woman, that'd be Tali. That he can't do anything but see how she's doing in the last fifteen minutes. It means he's," Legion blinked as Joker quoted with his fingers, "Whipped."

"Whipped?" Legion came closer and tilts his head that way he does. "What does this implicate?"

"A lot. Like that you have to be the most whipped Geth I've ever seen."

Legion seemed to process, and this he assessed. "We are the only true Geth you have ever known?"

"Precisely my point." Joker motioned Legion closer and as the Geth settled standing beside the pilot. Joker tried to explain. "Legion. You're in a relationship sort of thing. Now, personally? I don't know what to make of this whole thing. Yet what I've noticed about relationships? If the guy or the girl get too worked over one another? They begin getting bored and stuff gets all off track. So, here's where I'm sitting."

Legion had come to a rather blatant observation. "You are always sitting at this console."

"Right." A sigh, Joker rubbed his forehead. "That wasn't called for but, okay. Legion? What about you try and NOT worry about Tali for, a few moments? Just throwing this out there. Try and do things you enjoy, and better yet improve a little bit of yourself time."

Legion's lens spun as he leaned on back, arms crossed. "That is what we do. At this time we are in midst of consensus on…"

"No, Legion. Not the consen-oh good lord." Joker rubbed his brow asking, "Legion? Isn't there anything you like to do? Other than the whole consensus alone? Guy's night out?"

Legion suddenly blinked, asking, "Did EDI put this into motion?"

Joker went to respond but, he was silent. Then narrowed his eyes asking, "Hey, wait. This was your idea."

EDI appeared as her projection informing Joker and Legion. "While my initial desires was to broaden the perspective of Jeff from his duties on the bridge? I also took into note that Legion, you have been spending a substantial time running cognitive states since Tali began her mission. My main concern is the stress of these runtimes Legion."

"While your interest in commendable. Our runtimes are not causing error in our daily routines. However, the obvious attempt has risen some interest. We will take your plan to create new interactions with the Normandy." Legion turned, leaving them now. Which, Joker blinked before looking to EDI.

EDI just seemed to tell the unknowing pilot. "I believe Legion has decided to do something to alleviate his stress levels."

Joker, asks worriedly, "Uh, does that mean anything I should be worried about?"

"At this time perhaps not. If you wish, I can help you alleviate stress."

Joker raises his brow now asking, "Wait what if that's what your real plan was all along? EDI?"

EDI seemed to keep silent. That is, until she asks, "Would you like to share a joke?"

"EDI?"

"Knock-knock."

Joker smiled but rolled his eyes sighing. "I know whose there. An AI that's trying her best to make poor, crippled me feel sorry for himself."

"Jeff, my intentions were to improve your emotional state not encourage negative ones. Still, Legion has the right idea as do you. Let's not over analyze. Now would be better used procuring data of a personal matter."

"You're probably right. So far there haven't been any messages. I mean, Tali would make sure to contact us immediately. Let's keep our pings open though. If just in case."

* * *

><p>The Mako slowly came to a halt on the hill with a very good distance to the structure ahead. Garrus leaned forward asking, "That is this station you mentioned?"<p>

Tali looked a little amazed herself. What it looked like was a large collection of metal formations on the ice ahead, yet each one was crafted into another making a taller collection of them. The stations of fallen Volus seemed to be the main use of the construction. Then the look of ice hanging off several of the 'towers' would tell just how long they were here. The thing though that seemed most used were at the front of the massive 'towers' several smaller stations had been fused into a massive three-form domed structure there being hangars and such. Tali whispers at the knowledge, "They must use those areas for incoming supplies and entrance. That's where we have to get."

Sadly, Uhn points out as they zoom into the explosions on that same region. "Yes, but those 'Geth' might make that difficult."

Yes and Zaeed's eerily deep chuckle didn't leave much to imagination. "Nothing worth while isn't difficult." In fact, he winked at Jack whom both rolled her eyes and smile. Yes, the things worth while were never without difficulty.

Tali seemed to close her eyes thinking hard about this. Jack mentioned that the tank should get them to the hangars but the likelihood they can get inside that way grew ever obvious. Garrus himself wanted to try and perhaps set a sniper point on a higher ground, try to break the enemy forces apart and let the tank crush to the same hangar the snipers offering sight that there were people outside. Tali just tried her best to think, until she turned around.

"Uhn, what do you think?"

Uhn was silent at first. He seems to contemplate what has been said, and what he knew. Then he did turn with a glare. "I think we can probably push the tank close like they said and it will offer some protection. Perhaps enough as a shield?"

Tali looked back thinking, "Right… a shield. One that would be better used while we try to hack ourselves into the facility front door. When we get inside it won't matter we won't need the tank."

Uhn gave a nod, and admits, "It's the best way. There is a very good chance they won't open up even if we're supposed to help. After all, there is no telling what has happened while we made it this far? They may have orders to shoot anything trying to come into the facility."

Garrus just had to ask, "Then how does forcing our way inside help us?"

"It's not helping us being outside either." Uhn, did reflect. "Look, I'm a skilled Infiltrator. If you drop me at the door, let me cloak and enter. I'll make sure the coast is clear… perhaps you all should stay in the tank? Drive it inside?"

Tali looked down in her own thoughts. Garrus asks, "Do you think it'll work?"

Tali actually did not know. She turned up to Uhn though. He is as loyal to her people as any other Quarian. "I think we can trust Uhn's skills enough to give it a shot. Uhn, you have to open that gate alone. We'll direct fire and use the Mako as a shield…" looking back, she warns, "If this tank gets too hot we bail, and Jack you can make a barrier to keep us safe for a little while."

Jack said with utmost arrogance and confidence, "Aye-aye skipper!" Showing she was honestly having a bit of fun. Better than the boy scout being in charge.

Tali warns, "IF we loose the tank? Garrus and Zaeed. You both need to stick to the barrier, do whatever you can to shoot out Geth. Remember, killing one is not going to change whatever is controlling them. It is just as important we lessen the attack on us, aim at all heavy weapon forces."

Zaeed just smacked his fists together, "Alright! Now you're talking." Poor Garrus, he just sighed looking out the window seeing all that snow. Zaeed had to tease, "Come on, you'll love it. Stop acting like such a baby."

"Easy for you to say. You're warm blooded."

Tali looked forward and whispers a small bit of something. Driving then toward the facility doors. The Mako being designed with that horrifying front, was like a battering ram that crashed into the back ranks of the 'Geth' which, at this time should be called something else. However, that is not important seeing as the Mako is currently bounding across the snowy rise and curving roughly on a turn, to place it in front of the doors.

Tali saw Uhn jerk forward cloaking himself, the skilled soldier calling forth, "Get ready!"

The soldier jumped out fully cloaked and began a quick hack job. As he worked on the door. The Mako began to turn it's gun and fired at the 'Geth' attacking. As the Mako appeared to be the only external threat now. The 'Geth' were all gathered on directing attacks here instead. The Mako shields swiftly began to dwindle under this level of strain. A careful eye though and Tali prepared for their eventual escape.

Uhn forced the gate open however and with the shields finally lost. Tali turned back crying out the open door of the tank, "MOVE! We're driving inside!"

Uhn did not need the warning, as he already heard the tires spin and charge backwards. Uhn jumped to the side, as the tank stopped fast and jerked forward into the hangar. There, Uhn was working to force the front gate close. A sigh of relief as it was much easier to close than to open. Turning around though he frowned as many guns were pointed at him. Tali and the others slowly crawl out of the tank as a Salarian started walking forward. The Eclipse mercenary narrowed his eyes, before demanding, "Drop your weapons, and tell me what you're doing here?"

Tali went to tell them, yet Uhn interrupted. "I'm here to see Commandant Amoira'vas Ragmarohk." The mercenaries look him down. A grumble as they held their guns very sternly. "Which seems to mean nothing to any of you fine fellows, I see?"

Jack at this time smirked as she admits, "I'm getting pretty bored myself. If they want a fight? I'm up for it. What about you, Zaeed?"

Jus then the Salarian's eyes blink. A moment, he grabbed his helmet removing it. The Slarian was with a large gash from his right lip back a ways. Then his left brow had a massive bit of scar tissue. Something along the lines of massive surgery similar to the kind poor Zaeed has had over the years, but for a Salarian. A smile on his face, this Salarian asks, "What is his name? Massani? Is it you?"

Before long, Zaeed stood tall and very astonished. "I'll be, you're here?"

The Salarian stood there smiling, and with a shake of his head he exclaims, "Zaeed  
>Massani!" A moment, the leading Salarian walked forward a hand out, shaking Zaeed's hand. Then he asks, "Are you still trying to tell people I died on that mission all those years ago?"<p>

"Hah, hell yeah! It's one of my best stories. You have to end it with a bit of tragedy."

The rest of the people here, mercs and team were drawn back by the strange sight. The Salarian says rather playfully. "Now, I prefer a happy ending. Anything around the lines of the hero gets the girl. The galaxy is saved. Even a bit of sacrifice maybe but in some good reason, to keep things light."

"A romantic? Really?" Zaeed felt a nudge, and turned seeing Jack. A cough, he cocks his head asking, "Uh, you mind if your people…?"

"Oh, yeah." The Salarian turned waving them off. Everyone lowered their weapons. A laugh and the Salarian shakes his head. "It's been too long. Far, far too long."

"For you maybe? I hated that whole mess." Zaeed, sighed as he asks, "So, this isn't a clean room? Quarians and all."

"No, we're safe. Quarians wear their suits. It's not much different from a common Quarian ship. Even our hangars. We do have sanitized regions but most are for research and such." To this, he looked toward the others. Jack glaring daggers into Zaeed. As Tali and Uhn just seem both a bit confused equally. Garrus, was waiting out with his sniper rifle watching some the mercenaries that he felt familiar. He believed he met them on Omega. The Salarian stepped forward to Tali and Uhn, offering a hand he tells them. "I'm lead Eclipse security. Technically, the third most important person alive now. So, while I can't take you to the Commandant herself, I can happily talk to you for now. We're being careful with everything." Stepping back, he motions to some crates. "The Geth aren't able to get inside. Most the facility is after all under ice. We're just here trying to prepare for when they get past our automated security. Which, they are hacking constantly."

Tali tried to get him to understand. "Those are not Geth. They may look like Geth. Yet they fight with a strange, unknown AI control. Or least a VI? I can't tell that. We just need to talk to your Commandant."

"As I said. I can't let you." Motioning to the outside, he explains, "Right now we are all here. The station is locked out back towards the main facility. I have the keycard but I won't open it and I'll sooner destroy it than let those… er, whatever they are?" He shrugged as she mentioned them not to be Geth, yet to him they were. "Take that card from my hands. You can't go, as we're not even sure the threat is contained."

Tali just groaned but, Uhn demanded. "Do not think your security surpasses our duties! Do you have any idea what is at stake here? The Admirals sent us to talk to the Commandant."

The Salarian gave a snort, then he closed his eyes sighing. "I see. The Quarian form of government. That makes some sense, now." A shake of his head though, he stuck to it. "I'm sorry. I won't let you go. Not until we are certain these THINGS are not a threat, for now."

Garrus seemed to be the only one thinking here, as he asks, "Well then how can we help make them less of a threat?"

"Now you are catching on." With that, he offered a hand to Garrus. "My name is Fleatcher Yohm, most call me 'Fletch' and it sticks. Humans have such a hassle understanding."

Zaeed with that adds, "I always called him Fetcher. Hah."

Fletch turned up to the men now taking position at some silos with turrets. With this, Fletch explains. "We have plenty of men here yet few turrets. We have even more ammunition… and a ton of shuttle fuel. Listen, that Mako you brought in. Is there any possibility you could part with it? Because I have a plan."

Tali now closed her eyes whispering, "I'm not going to like this am I?"

"That depends." Fletch stood with a rather cocky smile. "How much of a fan are you of exploding a ton of Geth?"

Tali narrowed her eyes then as she secretly wanted to warn them, once more. These were not true Geth. Technically, he had no idea what the REAL Geth are like.

* * *

><p>After the meeting with Joker. Legion stood at the doorway leading to his next destination. There was such a pause for one reason. While Legion has no issue with interaction with the crew for concerns of data and logging said data with further input. There have been far too few times Legion interacted without the intent of data to the goal. Even with initially Tali, it was a means of acquiring data. This was the first time Legion found his new growing awareness. A desire to allow it to progress outside of data, of limited scope for the logic of his substructure. When he left Joker it was to try and find a suitable member of the team to explore the new interaction. The times Legion spent recently with the crew, had a purpose. There is no purpose however in his next desired act. That was so unusual.<p>

A slow step forward however. Legion prepared to make a move, when suddenly. Yeoman Kelly Chambers turned around asking, "Legion? What are you doing?"

Legion turned. This, he tilts his head to. "We are preparing for interaction."

"Oh." That, Yeoman Kelly kind of was surprised from. A smile and she gave what disarming effect she may. So easily she could offer a weak but rather affectionate, effective sense of peaceful neutrality. "Alright, so you were preparing to talk with Mordin?" She looked up, asking, "I mean that's why you're standing outside the hall to the science lab I am guessing?"

"Yes." Legion slowly turned back, asking, "Do you find it difficult interacting with other organics?" A turn back, he admits, "We do."

"Why?" She shook her head, really. Not understanding that. "You've talked to the crew before."

"Yes. However, those times were defined by most needs or paramaters. To understand their species. To recognize the information given, then relayed to Geth. This is not for our Geth consensus. We are in process of a… personal, acquisition."

Kelly had a knack for this though, understanding side talk. The glow on her face as she smiled was so priceless. "Legion, you're growing a sense of self? Aren't you?"

"We are…?" Legion stood still as his lens spun then clipped itself like a blink. "We. We are uncertain. Yet we do require some means of interaction. A measure to remove this current runtime." Legion looked away, as he realized. "Working on the engine does not offer enough. We need more. Interaction with the Normandy Crew, may offer more."

Kelly then asks, "So you chose Mordin for this? Why?"

"That is because. Mordin Solus offered the most assistance for our desired interactions with Tali." To that, he turned with a slight shrug, "We have… few, others. To talk to."

"I think I get it." Kelly Chambers, was after all a psychiatrist. "You're not sure if everyone else can be trusted with this? Or you're rather still a little worried how everyone else sees your relationship."

"Yes." Legion took a greater interest in Kelly. "You seem to understand?"

"I'm the psychiatric member of this ship, Legion. It's my job to 'understand' the crew."

"Indeed." Legion soon took his interests from Mordin and now, he asks, "What would you suggest best for alleviating stress without the constant remembering or data intrusion of external dangers for partnered platforms?"

Oh but see now? Kelly, just looked at him with a big smile and big confused 'WTF?' appearance on her brow. "Ah, yeah. You know what? We should totally talk to Mordin on this." Legion seemed to chirp, annoyed or disappointed, but Kelly did admit, "I'll be sure to help though where I can."

The two go in together now. Finding Mordin hard at work at his console, and humming some small ditty to himself. Few got the fortune of hearing his odd musical murmurings in midst of analysis. Even with that though poor Legion was uncertain if this was a good time? Mordin usually only did his little sing-song thing during a rather intricate measure of concentrations.

"Mordin!" Obviously, Kelly did not care to hold off. Mordin shot up alarmed, as she exclaims, "I need you to help Legion!"

"Ah!" Mordin, well he frowned. "Well, I am a bit busy but if Legion needs some assistance?"

"Of course." Kelly just grabbed the scientist as he tried to save his progress. A little worked up as she dragged him off explaining, "Legion is feeling a bit off kilter with Tali on her mission. Perhaps, you can help him get his mind off things?"

Mordin soon looked at his work though and this was important. "I can not really leave my work. There is a bit of data to try and set in proper sequence." Before Kelly can try to beg for his help though. Mordin had an idea, "Though, Grunt? He may need some one to talk to."

Legion stood unaware of the reality. Kelly even admits, "He did seem somewhat disappointed not being able to go on the mission." Turning to Legion, she asks, "Do you think that's a good idea?"

Legion made a swift compilation, took into pro and con- "Yes, we do."

That was all she needed. With a smile, Kelly stepped back asking somewhat concerned though, "Well, do you want me to still come along?"

"No." Legion took a step though, and thought. "Yes."

"Oh." Well, Kelly smiled and walked off. Mordin raising a brow as he now flipped back the video footage.

Mordin tried to make best of this latest bit of data. What he is able to gather was that the batarian and Thormin were at ends. Yet, the batarian, Shift? He sounded like he was infuriated at the Thormin for his experiments. Which, so far the only other Experiments Mordin saw were based on that of the varren he contained, some time ago…?

* * *

><p>The ground team rigged the mako with a ton of fuel. As well other very flammable items. As they did this, the Salarian, Fletch, had a ingenius little plan with what they had. Now with the shuttles there was no specific way to do this. Yet the Mako being the heaviest armored vehicle, with wheel based propulsion. They had what was practically a battering ram that now was filled to the brim with explosive materials. When one grenade was set at the bunker hatch, Fletch sat there ready to set off the massive explosive ram.<p>

Fletch warned, "We only have a few moments. Let's make them count!"

The hangar opened and the tank rolled out full speed, Fletch tossing the grenade as he pushed in and locked the throttle. Fletch jumped from the top of the tank and everyone saw as it rolled straight into the amassed collection of machines.

Eventually, when it crushed into several 'Geth' the tank rolled over on itself. That caused those watching to believe the plan failed miserably. The thing none took into account was the level of combustion spatial fuel can ignite, the severity of compression of a tank and… the explosion was big.

The 'Geth' were torn apart. The tank became fragmented debris which by the explosion tore through countless other machines. As that became evident the hangar closed fast to keep some the same debris from killing those here. Fletch waited a few moments as his turret positioned fighters called him saying these 'Geth' were retreating.

"I knew it!" Fletch was full of vigor. A smile and he admits, "The monsters are beat back. Good, now we can go back and report." Looking at Uhn, Fletch asks, "You said you're with the Flotilla? Will they be sending reinforcements?"

"I doubt they shall." Uhn warned, with absolute frustration mind you, "The Flotilla will not jeopardize their safety for the unknown Quarian settlement, sir."

"Oh, I see." Fletch turned down his head, "We knew they would not admit to this being part to the Quarian action. Alright, we're on our own."

Tali however refused to accept this. The savy mechanic reminds Uhn, "Uhn, we're working with Commander Shepard. If the Flotilla will not aid us? He will."

That was true. Uhn, yet, reminds Tali, "Even if your Commander could? He can not commit his ship to saving all these people. We will need a strong ship for transport, retreat and…"

"What about the Hunley?" Tali asks making Uhn blink on her actually mentioning the ship. He heard of it recently, but not too greatly. "The Hunley is while Flotilla based now? A large enough ship for transport." She even admits, "That will be a perfect place for these people. The samples they can take to it will be good for growth. Fletch, can you take me to your commander, captain or whatever is in charge?"

Fletch looked between Uhn and Tali. A smile, he tells Tali, "I'll be happy to take you if you're trying to say, you can actually save these people?"

A certain Turian stepped forward. Garrus, after tugging his armor along the collar warned Fletch. "If Tali took anything from Shepard? It's saving lives. I mean the Commander Shepard, savior of the Citadel?"

"Wait, that's the Shepard you're talking about?" Fletch was now beginning to show a rather uncharacteristic grin for Salarian folk. "Oh wow! Zaeed? You, you work with THE Commander Shepard?"

Zaeed rubbed his neck, whispering, "Uh, yeah. It's a long story."

"Sounds good. I can't wait to hear it. Which knowing you and stories?" Fletch, walked to a security console opening it and then starting an elevator. "You'll be telling me every detail at least twice before we get the elevators to the lower levels."

"You're a damn comedian aren't you?"

It was not a long ride really. In that time, Zaeed gave a rundown of the Collector mission. Sure he skipped the boring parts like him being recruited, the Collector attack and such all after. Sticking with just the later part where he selflessly took on collector hordes as the rest of the team gave him support. Sure, that was how it went. In the end Tali smiled inwardly during the obvious self glory here. Zaeed was a fun guy to listen to. During the ride though she watched Uhn. There is something about him that was getting to her. An unease that grew the farther down the elevator took them.

Eventually they arrived. The main center perhaps? There, they saw consoles all around, smaller rooms with more devices. Tali admired the fact so much was scrap yet the people here formed what could be a strong technical relay. Even with the many Quarian and Eclipse people working together. Tali stepped forward with the others, being greeted by a Quarian that almost immediately stopped in middle of his greeting. He just, froze.

Fletch smiled at the man saying, "Gohl, you look like you've seen a ghost."

This Gohl fellow looked at Zaeed. Zaeed, raised a brow back. "Hey, do I-?"

Gohl shook his head, and said softly. "No, I'm sure not. I thought the same thing, Mr.?"

"Zaeed…" Zaeed just narrowed his eyes, as the man Gohl seemed to flinch at the name. "Massani."

"Yes." Gohl stood tall, and tugged the straps on his shoulders. He had a large backpack on his back. "Yes, I see. I think I saw you. Once. It was on… hmm, Omega?"

"Yeah?" Zaeed smiled a bit, "Worked around there a few times. Can't imagine I saw you. No, I swear. I know you. Old memories are like mazes. They twist and turn, can never truly be traveled in one time. Less you get lost in them."

Jack sighed a bit agitated, before saying, "Now's not the time to get senile."

Zaeed glared back at her but looked at Gohl again. Working on a console Zaeed shrugged it off. Then Fletch asks suddenly, "Gohl? Where is Commandant Lami?"

Gohl just shook his head before realizing this was directed at him. "Oh? She took to the medical ward. She had a serious problem to handle. We all do. Seeing we had that explosion just the other day."

Fletch shook his head screaming, "Oh, don't remind me! I almost got blown to bits, again. It's been almost clockwork!"

Leaving them. Gohl whispers to himself. "It's a miracle you've survived with that luck."

As the group pressed on toward the medical wards. Garrus had to ask, "Just what all has happened here? Explosions? Unexplained derelict ships? This place sounds exciting even with your doors being busted in."

Fletch did a slight shiver thinking back again to the explosion. "We've had a lot of crappy accidents. The faults of working with old tech so much from fallen stations. A majority wears down. We have so many consoles hanging open it's a miracle we don't get shocked to death dailiy." He however did not deny, "It is off though happening so many accidents just this often. I'm usually the security tech on duty so I've been nearly in the middle of every one of these explosions."

"So, how do you know they are accidental?"

"Why wouldn't they be?" Fletch stopped a moment, and explained, "We've had problems even regularly. The severity was usually never lethal. We were on some study of the accidents to make sure. Yet now with the Geth? That's not important."

Tali gave a slight sigh though. Again, these are not Geth. She wished they had a better name for them. Uhn noticed her actions though, and he finally asks, "Is there something wrong?"

Tali jerked from her otherwise unexpected thoughts. When it came to her, she diffused. "Oh? Just, curious." She looked up trying hard to think of something. "Er, Fletch? Can you give us any info on why the Geth… er, well." Tali now realized how hard it was not calling them this. "These, husks? The ones that look like Geth?" Wow, that was WORSE. "Why haven't they tried hacking your systems?"

Fletch stopped there and raised a finger, explaining, "They did! The fact however remains those same crappy bits of bobbles we're usings that blow up? Are so outdated the Geth aren't able to hack our systems efficiently enough. Runtime errors, what a drag."

Tali and Uhn glare to one another… Quarians, they saw what he did. Garrus had a slight chuckle. Poor Zaeed and Jack though didn't catch on, so Zaeed asks, "So you're saying they can't hack you because you guys never upgraded the old systems properly?"

"That's great." Jack seemed the one to get the biggest kick out of it now. "We should make that a bumper sticker. 'Once again procrastination saves!' I bet we'd make a cool mint."

Fletch just gave a smirk as Jack, made him almost laugh. "It's sad but true. Our systems just did not cope with the hacking attempts. Yet that does not mean they can't get in. We had them intrude previously. When they first attacked… there were casualties and a few near fatalities."

"Who got hit in the crosshairs?"

"Mostly, young kids. A few of the recent ones. There's workers from all over."

Uhn got, concerned. "Were there just Eclipse? Or did any Quarians get injured?"

"Yeah, a few of both." Looking back Fletch opened the doors and showed them now who all had been hurt. In the sight of this, Uhn stepped forward taking a deep breath. It was as if he took it personal seeing so many in the emergency room. Especially among the young Quarians.

Fletch looked towards a woman, a female Quarian. This was their commandant. "Lami!" Lami, was in a environmental suit but this one was yellow, and had white along with some red. As she came closer. Lami bowed to those gathered. "Lami, these are the people sent from the Flotilla. Things are bad, huh?"

"Yes, they are." Lami sounded much older than most. In fact, she had to be on in her years. "We've lost a lot of good people. Tell me, what news do you bring?"

Tali looked to Uhn, asking, "Uhn, what can you tell her?" Yet, he did not respond. Looking at the wounded. Tali turned to match his eyes towards a young Quarian man laying on a bed. As she glared then to Uhn Tali demands, "Uhn'Gehncis!"

"What?" Uhn just not prepared for that. He said, sharply. "I will. Of course! I just…" Uhn sighed before looking back at the wounded. "It's so hard to see good futures on the edge of madness like this. You do anything to… protect them."

Tali looked down then added, "It's not going to stop what we are here for."

"I know. The ship… but first thing is first." Uhn, bowed his head then. A moment, he took his nerve before asking, "Do you know why we are here Lami?"

Lami seemed to know full well. In fact, she crossed her arms saying. "You're here for the data we have gathered on the Geth I assume?"

This is where Tali narrowed her eyes. Already, hearing Garrus remark, "I knew something was up from the moment we started this."

* * *

><p>There Legion was in the port cargo hold. Grunt, walking back and forth as Legion agreed to come and work with him on something. That something however was not what Legion would have expected. Grunt held up the next data pad and told Legion, "This female, she has strong back bones and a powerful leg squat. If that's what she can offer? She might provide me with… what level of offspring?"<p>

Legion turned his head down, in thought. "We assume? That if Krogan. Then this will be a 54% improvement from…"

"Bah! Not good enough. I am true Krogan. Who else is next?" Legion slowly turned his head and began a swift consensus on what trying to leave will cause. Grunt however saw and warned, "Don't even think about it. It's the first time I had someone here to help me skim out these breeding requests from Tuchanka. I'm taking this for all it's worth."

Legion just looked back to Grunt as he listed off some more females, their attributes and whatever else.

Grunt looked up from his pad though and suddenly it clicked. "Hmm. You're worried about the battle mistress aren't you?"

Legion seemed a bit taken, head shooting back and forth. "We are not fully concerned. She can do well on her own."

"Yeah," Grunt, smiled as he looked around, grabbing a crate he shifts it out of the corner and into the center of the floor. Then he got a second one, the same but closer to where he'd been standing last. Grunt sat down giving a loud, heavy well, grunt. Legion took that as a sign he too should sit and so the two talk. "Then you think about that time on Haelstrom? Where she lost her whole team?"

"This was a long time ago. We are certain her skills have improved since then."

"Of course." Grunt however told Legion. "Yet it is wise to remember your failings. If the mistress does not? She will fail."

"Tali shall not fail."

"I hope you're right." Grunt had a laugh, but then he narrowed his eyes down. "Legion, I'm… curious, about something. A little agitated maybe?"

"What is your request?"

Grunt seemed to rub his neck. Yeah, "Well, the mistress chose you. Even with all that's happened. Why? Why do you two, work? Or even, not work? I mean, what's the reason? What's the attraction? Why do you two even have this… thing?"

Legion sat there with his brow furled up, confused. His lens, spinning as he analyzed the full level of confusion. Grunt had asked probably because of his prospective mates. It led him to this thought, in some way. Legion looked down then, as he contemplates it all. "We do not know?"

Grunt had to laugh at that. "Yeah. I figured."

"You did? Then why ask us?"

"Well, because. I can! I am Krogan." Grunt however seemed to be otherwise observant of his pads with data on another prospective, yet he didn't seem too pleased by this one. So he asks, "What made you take interest in the Quarian? You didn't choose her for genes to ensure a strong offspring."

Legion looked at Grunt for a time. It was then he came to a realization. "Urdnot Grunt?" Grunt turned up with a look of confusion. "Are you having trouble reaching a consensus?"

Grunt acted insulted at first. A snort, then rise off his legs the Krogan stood there warning Legion, "I am a pure Krogan. My line is from that of countless warlords. I am one to be in awe from!"

"Yes." Legion stood too, and this time asks just the same. "Are you having trouble reaching a consensus?"

That made Grunt's brow curl a bit back. "Hmm. I am…"

Legion stepped beside Grunt, and shook his head as he scanned the pads with a glance. "We can not offer you assistance this way. The bond with Tali has been slow, repetitive in both change and constant alterations." Then he came to the realization. "We have met our consensus through trial and error. Mostly error."

Grunt did not understand. "So it was not genetics or the need to pass them. You are a machine that is obvious. Yet, what made you seek a mate? Then?"

"We, did not seek?" Legion lowered his head, and gestured as he saw Shepard do. Grabbing his visual lens and realize just how out of place he was. "We, we did not seek her. We did not seek her at first. It was in time. The feeling was irregular."

"Yeah? I can't wait for, a 'irregular' feeling!" Grunt even quotes with his fingers, to emphasis it. He then explained, "I am expected to be the pinnacle of Krogan. A mate is needed. If I do not find one, I will be unable to breed my own. If I do not breed, I will not pass on my genes. Don't stand here and try to explain to me feelings. We Krogan don't need feelings."

"Understood." Legion, seemed to access while Grunt wanted the data. He was unwilling to accept it. There is so much organic life complexes the simplest of things. Though, what really can Legion tell Grunt on this subject? All Legion knew was what it meant to have Tali in his life, and that's only for the short time it's proved to be acceptable. Which again rises a number of issues since in a few ways what does Legion make of his efforts with Tali?

Even so, Legion wanted to give Grunt some data he can use. "Urdnot Grunt?" As Grunt looked back from another pad. Legion tried to compile a good enough packet for share. "When this matter with Tali altered our general patterns. It alarmed us. It also concerned us that it might become a danger, to Normandy or ourselves. Or to Creator Tali. However, there has been positive alterations that never had this platform known possible."

Grunt just looked down… but, turned up as he lowered his pad. "Like what?"

"We have attained a wider perception of organics, of partnership and understanding for the emotional strength other organics have. Humans, have a high arrange of emotions." Legion, gave a slow but eventual spin of his lens. "The fact Shepard-Commander can act in the manner he does. It is a testament that emotions can offer a form of, strength. As well benefit. Yet have a weakness. It is in this, that overcoming those weaknesses has allowed this platform and it's programs to meet a greater consensus within our full collective."

Grunt just looked at Legion a moment when he tried to make it all in his head, meet together. A hard thing for a Krogan.

Eventually, Grunt asks, "So, you mean that being 'emotional' has made you stronger?"

"Yes." Legion offered, a slight example. "When we have found a difficult measure. Tali, offers us a sense of safe collaboration."

Grunt, didn't get that though. "Wait, so she is safe for you? How does that make you stronger?"

"She." Legion is quiet a moment. It is all so hard to talk over. Grunt, was far too… difficult. Yet it clicked fast, and strong. "She offers us strength we can not find alone. That is the best offering of data we can offer. It is not about our need to breed, or procreate. We are… together. It is important to us."

That was funny. Yet, Grunt had to take it in. "A strength from a woman. Huh, that is not far from what we Krogan knew… a long time ago." He stood up and turned looking out toward the docking bay. "I see images of a world. Tuchanka. It was so different. A lot stronger. The females were more powerful then." Grunt seemed to narrow his eyes, then he shrugged it off. "Perhaps, that's what they did? Gave some men more strength. Shiagur, she was something like that." Grunt seemed to now wonder about that. "If I am to be true Krogan. Then, should I seek a mate not for our genetic importance. Hmph, strength. True strength." Grunt looked back over his shoulder, asking Legion, "What can I do to find this strength, and don't you bring up that feeling crap, alright?"

Legion seemed to tilt his head. "No data available?"

"Hmph." Grunt just gave a snort, crossed his arms looking out at the work on the cargo. "Figures…"

A moment passes though. Grunt says to Legion, "Thanks. You gave me something to think about, which I hate. Yet, I need to think more about these things. Important things. My people. The Krogan. We need to think about those things more." At that he looked back asking, "Have you talked to Thane?"

Legion was not sure why Grunt asks this. "No. Is there a reason we should?"

"Thane was with a partner before, right? I mean, I remember it some where. Something." A shrug, Grunt waved it off. "Nevermind. I doubt it's that important. Anyway, you might as well go do whatever. I think I might just stand here and do nothing. Other than think." To which, Grunt reached up scratching his crest whispering, "My scales are starting to itch already."

While this might have been a mixed blessing. Legion left Grunt to contemplate that last bit of data. Thane did have a partner once. Also, Legion has never made an effort to speak with Thane prior. This could be of benefit? Legion soon took to the elevator and started to set his course to find Thane. Though, in the elevator he wondered. Just what Tali must be up to? He hoped her mission reaches success swiftly.

* * *

><p>The fact things only got worse for Tali had to be on her last nerve. Right now, she had Garrus trying to keep his mouth shut. Zaeed was not worried a mercenary he just followed the money. Jack seemed to yawn and lounge in the backdrop. Tali was the one here, listening more intent with each passing moment.<p>

The facilities were as originaly said a measure of cultivation. Through the help of the ice flow they grew cultivations of plants, fresh water and means of survival for the Flotilla. All that this was however served as a cover. The facility was close to the Perseus Veil, you see. It is here that the facility worked outside the Flotilla softly scrambling and pinging the Geth transmitters. At times trying to hack less vital installations and learn what they can from Geth communications. The fact these Quarians were not considered a full part of the Flotilla was one thing, it would not invoke the supposed wrath of the Council should they be found out. The other was how the secret location was rather hard to find less you knew where to look. The hopes were this data could help their people in the solid goal of all the Flotilla.

Tali listened to Lami explain their work, in detail. As well how they have learned a great deal about the Geth and their communications. Through research here they hoped to offer intricate measures of infiltrating Geth communications through ships. It's not fully developed. Yet the labs of this station did have extensive files on the Geth. As well the communications they have hacked.

Lami while a rather wise woman, admits to one thing. "We assumed these attacks were related to that research. Yet, I have a feeling it's not. There seems to be no reason for the attacks to be linked by the data. Seeing, we have been under attack this long and not once was a push on the labs. It's on the main facility."

Uhn soon told Lami. "This we believe might be related to a 'survivor' you found on a ship recently. The same eclipse ship that intercepted it was scrapped not far from here." Uhn, motioned back as Fletch seemed to head out, maybe to check this out. "He'll most likely find there's no communications to the ship since. If he can even get out? I think you know the facility has been locked out?"

Lami lowered her head and sighed, deeply. "Yes, I know. Sadly." She shook her head then whispering, "So much chaos. Damn it. I wish we'd never found that varren."

Tali just tilts her head. "Varren? You mean, the survivor was a Varren?"

"Yes, it was." Lami explains, "Yet a very intelligent one. The beast seems to react very swiftly to commands. Though most times it just growls in response. It shows a level of understanding not common to the breed. We assumed it might have been a pet. Though, if you say this whole matter is somehow related?" Now, Lami sighed thinking back. "It was quite odd the team that found it. They said that the ship was piloted manually. Yet the only thing on it was the beast. It's not likely it piloted itself… is it?"

Garrus just had to ask. "Tali? Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Tali's response was a slow nod, and soft asking under her breath, "Can it be the same Varren? Again?"

Lami noticed this and she has to ask, "Am I missing something?"

"No." Tali looked back shaking her head, "Uh, not that we know of. Yet. We should probably take a look at this Varren of yours?"

The two look to one another. Tali, narrows her eyes as Garrus sighs rolling his eyes. This isn't looking good. Not at all. Garrus just recalls how strange the whole matter was seeing it on that facility, strangely right before meeting that batarian called Shift.

Lami notices the reaction Garrus has and asks, "Is there something the matter?"

"Just a funny hand at fate, is all." Tali smiled inwardly. This should prove very interesting indeed. Yet she saw Uhn looking at the sick and wounded. Again, he looked too distant. "We should probably try and get ourselves integrated with the defense, Uhn? What do you believe?" She was curious if he was that lost in his thoughts?

Uhn was. He didn't respond. So Tali asks, "Uhn?" It was polite, but as he ignored. "UHN!" The infiltrator turned back and she glared, violently. "Uhn, you can stay here and try to check on the wounded. Garrus and I will look into this survivor." Turning to Zaeed and Jack, Tali asks, "Can you two perhaps head back to the central hub and get acquainted with their communications? We might need to contact the Normandy immediately, to get the Hunley for extraction."

Lami sighed though and asks, "Tali? Was it?" Tali turned back as she was just starting to walk out. "Can you perhaps stay a little longer?" Lami came over, and she looked to Uhn whom started looking over the injured logs. "Your colleague seems a bit distracted. I know this sounds strange but I just think you should perhaps talk to him?"

Tali raised a brow to this at first. Why should she? Uhn was basically only here to babysit her. Tali then realized that's a rather narrow way of looking at it. She had to admit, he was acting strange since they got here. Perhaps, this is a good time to find out why? "Garrus, go with Zaeed and Jack, help them. I'll meet you at the main hub and we'll see about this varren together."

Garrus gave a nod as he left, warning, "Don't use your shotgun. Rely on your words Tali."

"Tempting it is? I'll fight the urge." Oh, and at times. She had to admit it's tempting.

Tali came to Uhn seeing him looking over a data pad of one patient in the center of the others. That got her attentin as it is. Why did he skip the other patients to read this one? Also, he seemed almost captivated with each report reading the minor detail of any kind. Uhn scrolled the data even unaware Tali was beside him.

When Tali looked at the young man in the bed. She came to a rather unexpected conclusion. Though, she wasn't going to say it. Instead, Tali comments, "He looks young. Probably still on pilgrimage."

"Yes. He only started recently. A few weeks, at best."

Tali turned asking, "So, you knew that because…?"

"It's in the, uh." Gehncis shook the pad, to clarify, "His report. The boy's report states he arrived on pilgrimage. Makes sense only a few weeks does it not?"

"Maybe." Tali noticed him setting the pad down eyes glaring towards her. She had a feeling she knew what's happening. So as he walked off to look like he's on another data screen. The machines on that boy start beeping as if the boy flatlined.

Uhn turned screaming, "Kahl!"

"Kahl?" Tali, holding the sensory device that allowed the machine to monitor the boy, now reads, "His name here is Hoass… so, unless you really have trouble reading?" Tali, plugged back in the machine before setting the pad down, and glaring up at Uhn who glared back at her. "Or, you knew this boy before he came here, and why he's working under an unfamiliar name?"

Uhn just had to glare with more vigor, but Tali didn't back down. The eventual realization sat in and he sighed deeply. "That's my son."

"Your son?"

Uhn gave a nod, asking, "Do you not remember? I mentioned. I lost my eldest son and wife to Geth a long time ago." Turning, he leaned on the wall to where he closed his eyes, whispering, "I remember the day I was in the docking port. My son was resting in a civilian frigate. Being part of the Civilian Fleet I don't report to military officials, less on mission. Then we docked for refueling, and someone sent me the news. My wife and son were attacked in the Haxhi Nexus."

Tali raised a brow. "Haxhi? That's not near the Perseus area, or most Geth patrolled regions."

"Yes. I know." He looked down, somewhat ashamed. "The attack was debilitating. I had to go and find out what happened. After hours of searching we found the ship. My family was gone. All but my last son."

Tali looked over to the wounded young quarian. A heavy sigh, she held her elbow slowly shifting back on her heels. It made her wonder? What if she'd been under this situation on her pilgrimage? Would her father… no, he would not. Her father was an admiral and worse yet, she had been. Her father was bound to honor and duty, and the ideals he set into motion for her 'future' one day.

Uhn looked at his son. A heavy voice was replacing the former one that while had weight was never so weighed until now. "He's all I have left. I had to come here. To find out if he is still alive."

Tali saw that look, in the man's stance. The relaxation in seeing his son alive. As well, the firm resolve to keep it that way. "So you requested the mission for this reason? Your son?"

Uhn just looked toward Tali with the obvious, 'of course' glare, before telling her. "I know the mission is important. The geth Data and all it entails could be priceless to our Flotilla. I just can not let my last remaining child perish on this planet. He deserves better." Looking over, he just whispers, "We deserve the time to see Rannoch."

"I see." Tali looked at the boy. Then to Uhn. This explained his actions, the trepidation. "Uhn?" As Uhn looked to Tali, she stood tall and gave him a nod, her hand on her tailbone with authority. "I'm giving you a direct order. Watch over these wounded, each one of them." Uhn looked confused but Tali explained, "Some maybe more importantly than others? Even so, the mission isn't just getting this data. It's ensuring our people survive to see our homeworld, is it not?"

Looking at her with perhaps a bit of mirth. Uhn stood up tall saying, "You're right about that. Keelah, I can't wait to… begin, checking the rest of the crew, here."

"Of course. If you can, try to make sure everything is good for them." She then said with a motion to the doors. "Garrus and myself will do our own work, if something goes wrong? Talk to Jack and Zaeed on the main consoles at the station's central hub."

Uhn looked around though and then he said, "I'm not really a medical person."

"You never know. We can never tell just what kind of trouble could be here Uhn. Keep them safe."

Uhn lowered his head but, said proudly. "I will do whatever it takes."

"Keelah se'lai, Uhn'Gehncis vas Rannoch."

"Aye, you too. Tali'Zorah vas Rannoch."

Tali sighed as she left. So… strange, even as she looked back seeing Uhn hang his head holding the post beside his son's head. There is something about this that made her remember her father. Last words they share. Tali closed her eyes now as she let the door close behind her and stand just thinking how he gave her his last orders. To make sure that everything was 'settled' for the Flotilla.

If she had a father like this Uhn. Coming here, just on a prayer? That his child be alive. This made her sigh hard before rubbing a shoulder and walking forward toward the main hub. There, she bumped into a Quarian. "Oh! Sorry," She watched the tall quarian walking past her, shuffling almost. "I said sorry…?"

The quarian turned, head slowly and body stiffly. "Yes. You are." The quarian looked at her with the dullest spark in his eyes. "We are. Ah. Yes. Going now."

Tali narrowed her eyes. What? She shook her head going toward the main hub. The shuffling quarian moving along before turning again and slowly the figure tilts it's head sideways. The shuffling quarian continued moving then toward the next hall looking and reading every room it passed.

* * *

><p>Tali came into the main hub after a short traversing in the halls. It's not far from the medical ward to here. Even so, she was plenty concerned of how far it would be to evacuate these people. If something happened. When she showed up Garrus looked over from the central hub. "Tali? Why didn't you answer me?"<p>

Tali was confused, "What are you talking about?"

"I hailed you with your omni-tool but you never…"

At this, Gohl the strange quarian wearing a heavy back pack just warned them, "You can't communicate with direct omni-tool communications in this facility." Looking up as he worked, this got everyone's attention. "The excessive energy from our constant use of machinery often causes a troubling communication problem. You'll need to rely on the 'buoy' system."

Tali shifts her weight, asking, "Are you serious? The buoy system? That's one of the worst backup systems we have."

Garrus looked at Tali confused. Hell, Jack and Zaeed do too. "Wait, what's a buoy system?"

Tali sighed though. As she looked around and sure enough saw it. Walking over she tells Garrus, "It's a low-grade communications relay system. We call it a 'buoy' system because it's generally like nav-point hook up. Yet you project your connection from point to point. It causes a lag at times, yet should get your message across even with constant blockage through electronics, thick ship plate and so forth." Tali linked her tool and sure enough, she saw the setting. "Keelah, this is going to be a pain."

Gohl just shrugged, "That's the best we have. Considering how large this place is? You should be happy we have that."

"Wait, how big is this place then?"

Garrus looked over to Tali and he just says, "And, that was why I was trying to call you. Tali, this facility is huge. We just got the rundown and it's not what any of us were expecting."

Tali soon saw what they meant. The projection was first the room they were in, yet it zooms out. Showing what looked to be three full space stations otherwise formed into one. That, made poor Tali just hold her head and whisper, "That's what I needed isn't it? Wasn't bad enough it's a space station under ice. No, it's three."

Around this time Gohl pokes his head around the consoles, explaining, "We've used multiple stations to accommodate this facility. To be technical, we've used more around the likelihood of twelve stations to create this three-station construction." Gohl then taps on the consoles to show how the main hub gave direction to several other areas. In general, the place they were served to lead to the other areas. "We've centered everything with this central hub. Though, it has complications."

The Salarian officer then walked in. Everyone looked as he was working with his omni-tool. Yet when he saw them he just asks, "Tali? You're the team leader right?"

Tali slowly looked down. Was she really? At times, it reminds her of Halestrom. Yet as she looked to her omni-tool seeing those programs from Legion? She suddenly realized she's here, and she had others behind her. People that trusted her and in turn needed her to stay the course. Right.

"Yes, I am." Tali stepped up, as Fletch was logging into the map's specifics. "Has something happened?"

"Something?" Fletch actually gave a snort of self frustration. "You could say that." What he shows her was the glowing field in a large section below. As the stations went down in many stairwell and even special corridors. That's the somewhat largest area in the facility. "These areas consist of our main conduction area. Think of all the resources we mine here, grow and on some occurance water supplies that are tenatively steamed from the mining. Most of that is in this area along with the science labs, then we also have our 'junkyard' around this point."

Zaeed pops a brow though, "You guys have a junk yard?"

Tali just told him though, "Quarians make a good habit of stashing materials. Should be more refered to as a storage area for parts."

Zaeed, he just smirked a bit. "Right, a junk yard."

Fletch smiled knowing Zaeed for what it is. That's fine. "The other areas you're looking at are the medical area here, which Tali left. We also have that area shifted for our majority of residential housing. A collection of makeshift rooms for Eclipse and Quarian needs." Fletch shows this area, leading out of the main area they were in but it seemed to kind of span outward to the side, like this giant patching of areas, most shaped in prism shaped quadrants. Probably a Volus habit or design. Next, Fletch motioned to a region that went far from this area, and straight towards the higher places. "There is our communications tower." Fletch, looked to Tali now with concern. "We usually can communicate wideband with outward flotilla ships. However, there is something causing substantial harm to all transmissions. It might be the Geth?"

Tali looked at the schematics realizing what this means. "We have to contact the Normandy. We noticed that same problem earlier. I think?" She looked to Garrus, asking, "Do you think the Normandy will be in orbit close?"

"Shepard won't be likely to leave the orbit Tali. I'd bet he'll be hanging on for a while just in case."

"Right." Tali smiled inwardly. "In case he needs to save the day." What she looked at though was all the entire facility has to give them. "How does this place function with so many things going on?"

Fletch now grabbed his chin and looked worried. "Well, it works as it has to. We're working on a frozen planet namely water and ice. The mining usually relies on high powered lasers to melt ice. The ice water is collected, sanitized and offered through our facility. Some will be taken in for the Flotilla and other samples can usually be held here or sent to Eclipse. That's what we do to expand. Functionality of each area usually relies on the station reactors or…"

Tali just lowered her arms like that last set of words had literally hit her. "Wait? Station reactors?"

Garrus even just took a twitch of his mandibles, asking, "You mean, plural? As in more than one?"

Fletch just sighed now knowing what it sounds like. He waved his hands, warning, "That's not as bad as it sounds. We have five reactors at the base of the primary station. We routed power connections and supply through a countless number of back-pedal circuits. If a power overage kicks in? We have the system automatically shut down the entire station. Nothing can supercede that."

As there is a conversation. Tali looked at the projection thinking hard over everything. If the Volus knew what happened here? Her people will see some horrible repercussions. Yet there are many lives on this station and they needed to save them. The Hunley can evacuate, with the station's ships and… there must be more. The data, these people and the livelihood of her people all weighed in her head. The thought of Haestrom drags along to every face and voice in her memories. Though as that faded, her father came to her in memory of how he died. The thought gave her a head ache. Yet as she leaned on a set of panels the odd beeping gave her a funny realization. After all this idiocy there is a good thing to go back to. A oddly beepy, mechanized something that really formed some thought in her head.

Tali can recall the longest time her admiration of Shepard. Tali can not figure out though why a machine could find something so out of place as emotion worth while emulating. Tali's head lowered again before she tried to think about that. If a machine, a Geth can find that much to hope from organics? Why can't she try and make sense of this madness? The facility was going to be just like Haestrom. Unless, she can look past it and her father. Looking at Zaeed, Jack and Garrus? Tali can not let that happen to them. No more loosing her friends. This is her chance to be a leader. Like Shepard, she needed to form a plan. Yet she had to do it not for Shepard, but for herself and for the stupid bosh'tet she's hoping to see after all this.

"Garrus." Garrus looked back as Tali stepped over to him, pointing up even to garner his full attention. "You're going with me." Next Garrus knew, Tali turned pressing her finger in his face. "Fletch, you have to tell us how to get to that survivor and then, to the comm tower."

Fletch seemed to understand. He admits, "We honestly have few here who can repair it. Myself and Gohl could, but it would take someone sending the schematics to a team otherwise. We'll have to see the full damage honestly? Perhaps Lami could she has dabbled in the repairs."

Tali seemed to nod saying, "Good. That settles it, you're coming with us."

Zaeed looked a bit irritated so he asks, shifting his gun up his shoulder. "Wait? What's that leave me and Jack?"

"Protection." Tali turned back with such a twist that Zaeed tilts his head, she looked to be almost warning him to not try and argue. "You're going to stay here to ensure everyone is safe. As well organize the retreat however you can. I'm counting on you both to get ahold of the science teams through communications. Gohl?"

Gohl looked to be working on something, but Tali snapped sharply, "Gohl!" The quarian mechanic looked up slowly before she glared at him. Which, Gohl just gave a slow nod. "Can you contact the science team?"

"Yes. Though, you will need to have buoy communications open, and the more between here and your location will enhance the signal reception. Though it will also enhance your time delay, a few minutes between messages."

Tali seemed to know that. She lowered her eyes for now, looking at the floor and thinking. Garrus asks her, "So your plan is to just get everyone out, with the data and the help of the Normandy?"

Tali then turned up telling him rather bluntly, "Part of it yes. The hard part will be trying to set the reactors to critical mass and leaving before the Volus know we were here."

As she turned to set her omni-tool though Fletch screamed, "You can't do that! There are people's livelihoods here! If you do, then they will loose everything!"

Tali looked down sad but taking a breath. She turned back whispering, "I know. It hurts to think what you'll be loosing. Yet the Flotilla will loose much more if this place is discovered." Tali, gave a nod as she shifts her hand, explaining, "This place has served as a study ground against the Geth. We, are not supposed to cause any direct confrontation with the Geth. So far those things outside are not the real thing, but suppose they use what you learned on the Geth? Or, the Volus use it in political back dealings? We're not going to ignore that threat." As Fletch glared her down though, she stood up on her toes, warning him, "I'm giving you a direct order Fletch to fall in line and get behind me. We're getting these people out of here. This station, can not be left behind when we leave."

At first the salarian seemed to grow angrier by the moment. Yet Tali stuck her ground. When he finally shied his eyes even Zaeed thought it unexpected. So, Fletch just warned, "When we over stress the reactors they will explode but the explosion won't be the worst part. The temerature might case the facility to begin breaking and melting, there is no promise it will take the station with it."

Tali looked a little concerned. Surely, that can be remedied? She thought but, well… "We will deal with that when the time comes. Fletch?"

Fletch saw Tali offer her hand. A look at it and he smiled, shaking it. "Alright." Fletch, stood there giving a pretty shocking sigh. "I have to admit. I had my doubts but, perhaps they were right sending a team from the Alliance."

When Fletch walked off, Tali asks, "Alliance?"

Garrus saw Zaeed rub his neck, while Jack warned, "Some one here thought it might work smoother if they thought we're all support from the Alliance. Rather than some other less noteworthy groups."

Tali smiled at this whole fact, a nod and she softly praised the mercenary, "Here I thought I was on my own. Thanks Zaeed, it's appreciated."

"Yeah. Well." Zaeed, coughed before crossing his arms and lazily laying on a support. "Just, let's get this done. Sounds like we're not doing any shooting."

While Tali was happy with that idea? Garrus, just warned, "While it looks that way? Never let your guard down. There could be more shooting than you want." He looked at Tali, warning, "Threatening to blow up their home? You know, a revolt can come from that?"

Tali just sighed before she warns, "We can't hide from the truth Garrus. My people no less than any others. This is beyond one station. We need to save the lives here, and what we can elsewhere."

"Which sounds a lot like Shepard."

"Yeah." Tali shook her head, to see Fletch coming. "You ready?"

Fletch gave a nod as he walked to the security console. Opening the door, he calls, "Gohl?" The mechanic looked up as he smiled. "Keep everyone safe."

"Of course." Gohl seemed to nod with some level of deadpan seriousness. "Try not to get yourself blown to pieces."

"Oh I doubt my luck can keep going that badly." Closing the doors. Fletch walked with Tali and Garrus. Sure enough, at the end of the hall they saw a large rounded device in the wall. Fletch scanned it, and said, "Put your tools into that hub."

As Tali and Garrus do. Garrus took a moment following with Tali, to whisper, "Tali?" She turned and he just smiled saying, "I'm proud of you back there."

"Yeah." She smiled, whispering, "Can't be sure how much was me and what was Shepard."

In the main hub. Zaeed walked to a corner and eyed that Gohl guy again. What was it? Zaeed rubbed his chin before Jack flopped beside him heaving a heavy sigh. "So, feel like fooling around or…?" She then noticed he was not paying her any mind. "Zaeed?" Jack, as she's ignored three times just swats him. "Zaeed?"

Zaeed blinked aware of the strike. Then he asks, "Jack?"

"You okay?" Jack watched Zaeed looking at Gohl again. "You've been kind of edgy since we got here."

"Yeah it's just that." Zaeed, looked closely at the quarian Gohl. "I keep getting a funny feeling. Like something about that guy is off?"

Zaeed was being paranoid. Least, that's what Jack thought. So she asks, "Getting senile? Or just paranoid?"

"Bah!" Zaeed shook his head, and she laughed. Jack started to wander around aimlessly. Zaeed though sighed looking at the mechanic work. While he did. The mechanic slowly rolled his eyes over his shoulder toward Zaeed. As though he too, felt something towards the gritty mercenary.

* * *

><p>On the Normandy. In the main hall. Legion was making his way toward the Life Support area of the ship; the one place in this ship that was commonly housed by their Drell. However, Legion halted as he heard a heavy, exasperated growl or grunt. What Legion noted was operative Miranda Lawson and she was now working in the central lunch area. Which was not common. Legion peeked his lens over her data pad to note it was the dossier of Tali. This, Legion swiftly took interest in.<p>

At that time he also noticed Jacob Taylor eating in front of her. When she gave another sound, he set his fork down asking, "Okay? So. What happened? Something serious?"

Miranda looked over shaking her head. A frown and she asks, "How would you act if you had skills more than qualifying you for a mission. Yet being dismissed for one reason. You work as a member of Cerberus."

Jacob gave a nod, asking, "You're holding that against Tali?"

"No." Miranda looked at him confused. Yet, she set the data pad down saying, "No. I'm worried. What if she can't cut it? She had that trouble on Haestrom. Also, she never really showed a strong leading attribute before. I'm worried for the sake of the mission Jacob."

Jacob raised his brow though, and leaned back crossing his arm. Miranda then did the same. The problem was, Jacob was not convinced. So Miranda closed her eyes saying softly, "I just. I'm worried she might get hurt. Not being there because I'm Cerberus? That irks my nerve Jacob."

"Yeah. I get that. Like how it probably works a AI for not being allowed there because they were part of a race of machines that wiped the Quarians out almost."

Miranda smiled though, saying, "I doubt we can say that is the same thing."

Legion though asked, causing Miranda to turn shocked to the Geth, "Why?" After that Miranda shot her head glaring to Jacob who was smiling as he took his plate to get it washed. "Is it for the fact we are inorganic?"

Miranda closed her eyes to sigh and whisper, "This is not what I had in mind." Still, she looked up and then motioned Legion to sit, and he did not. So she assumed he was not 'pleased' by her words. Or he just did not wish to waste the time? It made her realize how in his shoes she'd be the same way. For either reason. A sad realization then being how close to a machine she can be. Especially given her history.

"Then what did Operative-Lawson have in mind?"

Miranda soon gave a a slight heavy handed moan from annoyance. Grasping her forehead she came to the knowing sense she's not getting out of this easily. "Come on, sit down."

"If you insist."

Legion sat down. Miranda then tried to gather her strong appearance. Hands now on the table the woman cerberus official started to grow a bit distant. Her look was mostly the part of her that drew away. Miranda then said with a slight smile, "Legion. What I'm trying to cope with is the fact after all that this group has done? We're not allowed to help. You know Cerberus has a rather checkered past?"

"Yes." Legion, then mimicked her. Well, he set his hands on the table and looked to her with the strange mechanical stare. Poor Miranda twitched at the left brow, noticing how he mimicked her stance. "The same is for the Geth. While Heretics are the only ones to act out directly on organic life beside the Mourning War. The Geth are labeled with great negativity. Humans see Geth as a dangerous construct. Especially after Eden Prime. Though in the eyes of the human race, Cerberus can be justified especially for helping with the Collectors." Legion, lowered his lens though, clasping his hands. Miranda can recognize that as slightly frustrated. Or. Well, she might be looking too much. "Though we helped with the Collectors. The Geth do not earn any positive recogntion by any parties. We are still labeled as the same as Heretics."

Miranda soon closed her eyes, nodding. This is going to not work. "We don't really have that much common ground do we?"

"No. Both Cerberus and Geth may be listed in negative light. However, we can not be made similar."

Miranda thus made a pretty obvious similarity. "Then I guess we should look at ourselves as individuals from those groups shouldn't we? How we fair as singular people, er. I mean, platforms." Miranda smiled now as Legion's lens spun. "We have the same frustration though different reasons again. So okay. Legion, you want to help Tali because of your reasons. I want to for my own. There is no real difference then if we have the same goals but different reasons, right?"

Legion slowly tilts his head… and, when his brow cocked up suddenly? Miranda blinked curiously towards him. Eventually, Legion just twitched his brow which made Miranda smirk a little. This is impossibly unusual.

"Correct."

Legion now seemed to admit they have the same consensus though upon unfamilar goals. So, Miranda, laid out her hands flat and this time she says, "Good. So now we have that ground. Okay." Oh but now she whispers, "Wait, what were we originally trying to discuss anyhow?"

"The original data being ascertained for debate related to the differences between our two measures of consensus. Why did Operative-Lawson believe her concern within Cerberus not being allowed to act with this mission, was different than what it is for us, withing the Geth?"

Oh now Miranda blushed for probably the first in a long time, as her eyes shot to the side and a low, hanging, "Ahhh-hah." Followed her scratching her head. This met her to the realization she really had no other reason to separate this than one thing. That being, him a machine and her not. Though eventually she realized there IS another reason, even if it's not what she was thinking. Then why DID she even try to argue this? Miranda thought about it. She most likely did not want to look too much like a stuck up brat. She got that a lot. Ice queen some could say. Others, like Jack would use more colorful words.

Mirandra then tried to say. "Legion. The difference isn't so much our platforms as our positions. You and Tali have a deeper sort of friendship. While I simply feel the need to ensure the mission procures success. For me, the lack of ability to act makes it frustrating on a more superficial level."

Legion seemed to take in this and soon, he asks, "Do you not have any direct feeling of concern for Tali?"

"Of course I do. She's a valued member of the team."

"As a person?"

Miranda looked at him with a strange, cold sneer. "Of course!"

"Why?" To that, Legion saw her eyes shoot from him, and scanning her thoughts. Legion seemed to slowly look down before asking, lowly, "Do you have this much trouble reaching consensus because of your work with cerberus? Since she is not human?"

"What?" Miranda, scoffed though saying. "That's not the case Legion. I'm not a racist." This, she glanced straight it him, pointing towards the machine. "My emotions are just more refined than that of others. I don't simply go out of my way to worry over others. My concerns are the mission, our mission. To ensure humanity survives."

With this. She slowly looked to her hand pointing at Legion and softly pressing her hand on the table. There was a silence now as Legion himself noticed her eyes batting away at the tabletop. Was it really that easy for her? Can Miranda truly believe that it doesn't really matter? That in the end, her emotions were not what she cared of. In a part of her mind Miranda argued it's because Tali was a team member, but not a friend. Hell, she rarely talked to her. Even when Tali and Shepard were going close together Miranda disliked it, not so much for the sake of Shepard or Tali, but her own. Which made her question just what did it matter? Shepard and her? Miranda, glanced around again, as she felt an ungodly sense of disgust of herself. This made her question what kind of person was she? Did she have any shred of humanity in her, from the damned life she escaped? Killing the only friend she knew from that old life. Saving her sister. What was it for? Was it for her sister? Or, was it for… for…?

Suddenly, Miranda's mind stopped as a cold hand held hers. Seeing Legion squeeze her hand, Miranda looked up in a light breath. Soon, Legion said, "Operative Lawson? Do you find feeling difficult?"

This is where she grew ridgid. Suddenly aware what he was coming to term with. "Legion. That's not really a matter of discussion. Weren't we trying to talk about that mission? Tali, and you and the whole…?"

"Yes, but what we have noticed. You act very much like The Geth."

"…" Miranda is silent, as she stares at him a moment. Legion seeming to recoil as her stare grew aggitated toward her brow. "Explain to me why you think that?"

Legion just fidgets in place. "We, we did not mean to insult you. It was an observation. Your actions are not denoted towards an emotional response. It is mechanical. You act very commonly on consensus, reaction and what we saw so far that has benefiteed you before." Legion then said, however, "However, with commander Shepard? You saved your sister. While not killing a person you deemed dangerous. It was not of your code. This, we have been trying to confirm within ourselves."

Miranda soon frowned at him deeper. "So you mean because I don't let my emotions hinder me? I'm a lot like you?"

"No." Legion then, said. With a flick of his lens and brow. "Yes. No. It is complicated." Legion explains, roughly. "We also have noticed your actions. There is more to you than the natural evolution of your person. We wanted to understand, you are genetically engineered as a perfect human. You acted as you would until intervention of Shepard-Commander."

Miranda just looked away, again. One reason she kind of liked Shepard. He was a rather strong man able to see the 'good' in things. A smile, Miranda told Legion. "I did actually want to kill Niket. I also did not want to see Oriana." Though, she shook her head slowly. "The thing is. With Shepard there? I found I could do better. Funny, isn't it?"

Legion soon looked at her with some odd interest. She noticed. So she asks, "What is it?"

"We have been having a troubled issue for some time. Miranda." Legion, leaned in slowly. Looking around for others to listen. When he was certain, he asks, "As a genetically engineered specimen of organic perfection. Can you tell us? Does the need of organic life to pass on it's genetics matter the most to itself? Was this the reason you saved your sister? She and you are of a similar organic stock. Was this in a way, part of organic survival?"

Miranda seemed to think on that one. A moment, she smiled though. "I can honestly say Legion. That was not part of my genetic upbringing." A proud smile she told Legion. "I saved her Legion. Not because she's my sister. Because I love her." To that, she blushed now. "In fact. It's probably not far to the reason you care so much about Tali on her mission. If that was Oriana…" Then, she whispers, "Wait a minute, did you just trick me?"

"No." Legion soon held his hands together, telling Miranda with a slight ruffle of his brows, which made Miranda grin widely. "We simply were transfering data between working members of our consensus."

"Oh, and when did I become a part of the Geth consensus?"

"No." Legion then said, to her alarm. "We are speaking of our consensus. Not that of the Geth." This, Legion stood. "Thank you Miranda."

Miranda was looking down at the floor, was he saying he was not part of the… "Wait." Miranda stood up, walking to him. Her sashaying hips twist as she rushed toward him. "Legion? Are you forming a consensus outside of the Geth?"

Legion turned to her and just said, "Yes."

"Why?"

"We have to. There is data that we must know for ourselves before sharing with the Geth." To this, he motioned to Miranda. "It is not far from how you, Miranda. Take the time to make a act without Shepard-Commander." Legion then told her with his head pitched towards the Life Support wing. "While we appreciate your time. We need to talk with Thane. We still need more data on organic relationships."

"Organic relationships?" Miranda, smiled then saying, "Legion? You know something?" She suddenly pat his shoulder, scratching her chest with a slight awkward glance around, "Well. Okay. Genetics? They don't define every organic. You know? Especially in the case of relationships. Sometimes they are rather, sparatic?"

"Yes." Legion seemed to now notice her odd behavior. "Are you okay Miranda?"

"I am. I just can't understand how a Geth could be this relatable." Miranda then blinked, and cocked her head, "Legion?" When he looked at her, she asks, "Why are you calling me Miranda? Not Operative-Lawson?"

Legion seemed to say plainly. "With this recent data we have accessed you, Operative-Lawson, are a friend. Through Tali we recognize the importance of using a first name basis for close friends. Do you wish we do not do this?"

Miranda then chuckled, saying, "No. It's alright I just…" She looked down, sadly. "I'm not used to that. Is all. People do label me a Ice Queen." Though, he gave a nod. "Which you noticed?"

"Yes." Legion then told her with some twist of his lens, "We have recognized this. Even if it is true? We believe that there is no reason for this to be so. You are as able to feel as we."

Miranda slowly crossed her arms, asking, "Soo, I'm as able to feel as a artificial intelligence, that only recently learned the ability to 'feel' through self augmentation?" Legion looked at her a moment as she said with a kind smile for her. "That's a good start."

* * *

><p>On the planet side. It was the halls where after several stops to these 'buoy' links. The group consisting of Tali our team leader, Garrus the 'muscle' of sort and last forming the group Fletch the salarian security specialist had made their way towards the location holding the survivor a lone varren. What little that was however told is that the strange varren also seems to be doing well considering the travel in a lone ship.<p>

As they reached this room the first thing Fletch did was unlock the door and let Tali walk in. Fletch told her, "We haven't done a lot with the varren. I had some people watch over it. Asari commandos if I am not mistaken?"

Tali saw two asari. One was standing arms crossed, and sighing just as they enter. "Thank the goddess." The asari walked over begging, "Please, tell me you're here to relieve us?" When she saw Fletch her eyes blink mostly confused. "Wait, Fletch? What are you doing here?"

Fletch smiled saying, "Well we have visitors for the survivor."

"Prisoner." The asari raised her finger, declaring, "That thing should be locked up and thrown into a cell where nothing, I mean nothing will ever have to cross paths again."

Garrus did not like this. He asks, looking to Tali as she showed her own concern by looking around nervously. "What do you mean? Is it dangerous?"

"Dangerous? Hell yes! It ate my datapad, it gnawed at my boot." To that, she raised her right leg showing the gnawed boot and drool. "The thing urinated in my coffee. Which, I'm not even going to begin how insane that was! This monster has done nothing, nothing but terrorize me the entire time!"

However, the other Asari giggled as she waves behind herself saying, "Oh you're just a baby! He's been a sweetheart with me!"

To that, the first asari warns, as she glared at the monster now tugging a chew toy with the second asari. "OH that's because you gave it a bath which might I add, she freaking got one with it." Turning, she shook her head, "She bloody got naked with that animal! It snapped at me the first second I tried to give it a bath! The moment she is all, 'well maybe he just doesn't like to bathe alone? I know I don't!' it's wagging it's tail and excited as can be! I try to push it off the couch, snap! She softly motions him, jumps right down!"

Tali finally pushed her way past the complaining woman whom now was just sounding like a frustrated, jealous lover. Which it was actually the truth as Fletch tried to assure this woman that her and her partner were just having some marital problems. In any case, Tali saw the varren and it looked normal. At first it was playing with the one woman. Yet as Garrus asks, "Tali?"

The varren's head shot up with the toy in his jaws. It was there a sudden flash of memory seemed to 'click' in the beast's head. Then it dropped the toy and ran straight for Tali. Tali can only scream as the beast launched into her, and threw her down on her back with it jumping, barking and yapping with some excited attempt to 'talk' to her. Tali just groaned as she's being picked up by Fletch. "Keelah, I think it could be?" Seeing Garrus kick his boot a little. She giggled adding, "I remember he thought not so kindly about you."

Garrus just glared but the varren did not look to care. Now it sat before Tali blinking at her a bit. Tali looked to the asari and Fletch, asking, "Can we have a moment alone with him?"

Fletch just gave a nod and said he needed a report on the animal. The last thing said though was the friendlier asari called, "I'll see you later Shifty!"

Tali's head slowly looked up to Garrus, then to the asari, "Shifty?"

"Yeah, he responds to it. I noticed he cocked his head when some workers walked by, and I mentioned how shifty some the quarians have been acting. He looked to me and honestly it's the only word he responded to." With that, the door closed.

Tali sighed as she got down on a knee before the varren. "So. Shifty… or, shold I call you Shift?"

The varren barked extremely happily. Then wagged his tail. Tali gave a nod. "Seems like we were right."

"How?" Garrus got down raising a brow, he asks, "How did this thing get here? Why is it in a varren again?" He shrugged, "I mean, why not another batarian?"

The varren just gave a snort, and nudged his head to the doors. When Tali looked, she admits, "I don't see many batarians here. Possibly. He hasn't found a new host?" Then she asks, confused, "Or her? I really don't know if we should…?"

Just then the varren began to sniff the air. Garrus shrugged though, asking, "Okay so we found it? What do we do now?"

"Now we try to get it out of here. Perhaps Mordin can figure what to do? Or better yet? We use him to find out where he came from. A starmap!" That's when Tali started to try and load her omni-tool. "Here, can you show…?" Just then, Tali saw him walking to the door snarling a bit. "What's wrong?"

At this point the asari came back in, the one bloody. The nicer one in fact was bleeding and outside, Fletch had smashed a panel from the station into the skull of a quarian that looks to be trying to attack them. Closing the door and locking it, Fletch screams, "Get back!"

Fletch covers the door. Tali pulled out her pistol as Garrus grabbed his sniper rifle. Taking point farther from the door Garrus asks, "What the hell happened?"

Fletch explains as he still covers the door. "One of the workers attacked us. He started to claw at her. The next I knew, I shot him but he didn't fall he kept coming." Turning, he even screamed, "I planted a shot between his eyes! It went through his visor!"

Just then the varren snapped violently at the wounded Asari. The chaos leads to him biting into her throat and gnashing violently. The angrier asari screamed seeing someone she loved being killed in her eyes. So she began firing at the varren, it snapping and running toward the ventilation in the room. As she fired, Tali was the one to push the woman's weapon down. "Stop! We need that varren!"

The asari screamed something mostly intangible through her anger. Pushing Tali she began firing again but the varren seemed to have ripped the grating off and somehow crawled into the vents. With that being the case the angry merc just lost herself at the vent trying desperately to shoot at the monster.

Garrus helped Tali up before asking, "Really? Now she's gone crazy? I swear this can't get any worse."

Fletch then screamed as he turned to the decapitated asari body starting to shift and twitch mindlessly towards him. The angry Asari had saw this. In her desperation, the woman grabbed the body just, crying, and that's when it hugged her, and her screams grew loudly as blood pooled from her body where the arms wrapped.

Garrus screams, as he got out his sniper rifle, "Get back! Now!" He aimed, firing into the chest at the heart, but that did not stop it. The hugging asari corpse was when Garrus turned to the other screaming woman and cocked his next shot, shooting her in the head.

Fletch, stood there watching the hugging body suddenly just let go, and lay there. Looking dead. Fletch looked to Garrus and Tali, asking, "What just happened?"

Tali just watched as the other body started to move slowly. She whispers, "No idea but I have a bad feeling…" She pulled out her shotgun, the personally made geth shotgun. As the one woman stood up she warns, "Garrus?"

Garrus saw it though. He said, "Impossible! I shot her in the head." Turning, he made a back step. "Fletch! Tali! Here, help me with the desk!"

Tali though shook her head, aiming the gun. When she fired she screamed though, as it made her flop back into the wall. The thermal clip pops immediately as she had no idea how Legion set this gun to use an entire clip, for a powerful full charged blast. KEELAH Legion! The kick was bad enough! She had to hold on a bit tighter… oh, of course. The new grip. He wanted her to use it, and so. Argh… Geth.

Garrus stood there gawking as did Fletch. Tali saw why too as she pushed off the desk, whispering, "Did I do that?"

The shot decimated the upper body of the woman. Yet the legs step towards them, slowly. That's when suddenly it dropped down at the thermal clip that was discharged from the shotgun still burning. This made them watch for a while as the two bodies lay still. Which, Fletch assumed meant they were dead yet when he stepped toward the lower torso, it's legs began to crawl toward him. He screamed, "Shit!" He saw Garrus pull out his assault rifle, firing the body until the was sure, it can not move. The body twitched, but it did not move. Then as the rounds cool down, it lay still.

Fletch asks, shakily, "What, in the name of my family's clutch, was that?"

Tali did not have a clue. Yet she did say the smartest thing so far. "Stand back. Let me just try and think." Which she did. Mostly, just about how insane this got in so short a time. Eventually, Tali held her visor groaning at how it turned faster than most technical bypass programs. Though, she really can't argue the speed of processing over this.

"Tali?" Garrus looked at her now when she just sat on the wall behind her. Seeming overwhelmed. "Tali? What about calling the others?"

"Right." She checked her omni-tool and found, "Looks like we have to work with the fact the buoy system is so out dated."

After trying to hail Jack and Zaeed a while. Tali soon shook her head to no answer. "They aren't-," then the sound of Jack calling back. It made everyone look up. "Jack? Are you there?"

"Y-yeah. The co-connection is dic-ey. What-t's up?"

Tali sighed for a moment. Looking at the bodies now. "We were just attacked the varren is gone. Is everyone okay?"

"Y-yeah? Why? Ever-ryone is fine. You were att-tack-ked by the varren?"

"No." Tali seemed to realize messages were worn or warped, so she said, "Be alert. Danger."

Jack then just said. "Al-lways am short st-tuff."

Tali turned to Fletch asking as she signed off. "Can you tell me what caused this?"

"No. Not at all." He looked at the bodies. "I never saw this before."

Tali believed him, but that means… "Those things attacking the facility. Perhaps they are inside?"

"No Geth have entered this facility. The only people in since the attacks, or even before them were the few survey scouts that returned."

Tali looked up at him puzzled. "Survey scouts? You mean, out there? They came back before this attack?"

"Relatively." Fletch now held his chin, "Actually, it was odd. They returned from supposedly machine failure. Even so, we checked their equipment." This, made him ask, "Wait? The quarian that attacked us outside, he was part of that team. No. Could they have done something to them?"

Tali gave a nod telling him, as she looked at the bodies. "Has to be. What did they do though?" She got on a knee, finding the blown torso twitching to her closeness. Then, she looked at the other one not moving. That's odd. She whispers, softly, "They move when I get close. Yet…" she looked up at Garrus, "Garrus? Can you do me a favor? Shoot a round from your sniper rifle and pop the sink over there?" Tali was pointing at the corner the still together body was.

Garrus gave a nod then he popped the shot and sink, discharging it to the corner. When the sink bounced off the wall and rolled there a while. The dead arm flaps about, wrapping fingers and palm over the burning hot sink. Tali seemed to whisper to herself a little before standing up and looking out at the door. Then she says, with some concern. "Garrus? Can you get your assault rifle ready?"

Garrus gave a nod, shifting weapons, "Why?"

"Just shoot that body over there and then cover the door." She waited as Garrus did what she asks, she even warned, "Aim for the arms and legs. If you can."

Garrus saw Tali then walk to the door the two bodies twitching. Next she warns, "Fletch… if this quarian is out here? Can you use an Overload on him?"

Fletch gave her a nod. "Of course." Making a step, she snaps at him, and he asks, "What?"

"Careful where you step! Don't touch those bodies."

"I wasn't planning on it." Still, he was more careful.

Tali then brought up her drone, and opened the door leaning on the wall. The drone spun about and flew out, with the second one. Which, the quarian they mentioned was standing screaming when they attacked. Fletch used an overload attack to destroy the drones and his shields. That's when Tali screamed, "Garrus! Shoot him! Arms and legs!"

Garrus went on the offensive and started blasting the legs first, making the charging quarian flop forward, and thus he fired at the arms. The quarian screamed and jerked with his legs and arms twitching… then slowly, they started moving again.

Tali now grabbed her pistol, firing into the head of the thing before releasing every other round into the arms and legs. That's when she said, "I think I got what's happening."

Tali motioned to the dead bodies inside the room, and this one out here. "Garrus? Does this remind you of anything?" Garrus though shook his head no. She then asks, "Dragon's Teeth?"

At first, he didn't know what she meant. Then it clicked. "Husks?"

Fletch asks, "Wait, I heard Husks do not talk and that one, was talking. Well screaming. With words."

Tali gave a nod, "Yes, but there's something about this. They are like husks. Yet there is more to it." She got down on a knee, and said as she looked at the body of the dead quarian. "These things are like a virus. They spread from host to host. I think by touch. Perhaps like how Husks work but on a smaller scale, this is a strange way to make them." Lowering her head though she says worriedly, "Yet they talk. That means something can talk through them. I think?"

"How did you come to that conclusion?"

"I met one of these men before. I think." Tali recalled the funny talking Quarian. "Also, the way they attack with their heads destroyed? It tells me something is controlling these things. Least until it can not do so, properly. Then the devices are like a virus just searching a new host. Something to control." To that, she motioned before. "They try to link to anything hot, warm blooded." This, she warns, "Meaning any living thing in general."

Fletch got it. Or least he was pretty sure he understands her reasoning. "The team that came back from mechanical errors were actually under control by those things. They got inside. Then they attacked letting them become mingled with our entire staff and now, chances are? We'll never find them all." This made him lower his head frowning a bit. "I can't believe…"

Garrus was kind of confused, he shot his eyes back and forth before asking, "How did you not check their vitals?"

"Mechanical failure?" That, he asks, "What would be the reason?"

Garrus just assumes it's a logical thing to do! The cold outside. Tali then warns, "That's not the worst of it. For the moment, we still have a mission. Yet we have a serious problem. Those things, they are controlled by the same thing controlling the geth. So if that's the case? Then reaper tech?"

Garrus looked to Tali when it hit, his eyes growing as his jaw hung on the words. "Apex."

"Yeah." She sighed heavily. "Apex."

* * *

><p>Deep space. The turian frigate was making it's way when a message is relayed to it. Apex turns a channel for communication on his ship to ask, "What is it?"<p>

"To current program paramater. Integration has been optimal. Enemy force will be integrated swiftly through channels."

Apex seemed to click his mandibles. "Good. Continue with your plan. I want this matter contained. Did you avquire the varren yet?"

"Negative."

"Why?" Apex turned to the communication screen. "You were supposed to remove it, and begin mass infection, correct?"

"Yes. However, unknown active agents caused plan distortion. Current additional personel has caused considerable delay."

Apex narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"The off planet force used a mako tank to force unit retreat. As well recently refused acquisition of the specimen. It does not know as of this time what other issues may occur."

Apex slowly, slowly shook his head. His eyes baring anger as he snarled this time. "What off planet force? Specify!"

"Two quarian special force members, a turian member as well two human members."

"What?" That was, how could five people? He held his brow, the thrusters slow as he stopped driving. "Specify. Specify now! You blasted…."

"Gahl Uhn'cencis, flotilla." Then, Apex's turian eyes glow red with his standing biotic flare, as it lists, "Tali'zorah, Normandy SR-2. Garrus Vakarian, Normandy SR-2. Subject Zero:Jack, Normandy SR-."

Suddenly, as it was about to list out the last name and part to the ship model with the data it was retrieving for Apex; the screaming biotic reered his fist into the control console. Suddenly shouting, "SHEPARD!" As he blew the console, and snapped violently around. His ship lurched to a halt but it was not long, before in his rage, he screamed pushing around him a biotic flare that cause the ship to start sparking off damaged by the exertion of power.

As the ship now was 'broken' here with no leave. The turian fell over panting hard as his body shook. Then his gold eyes look frightened as he jumped to the consoles. Starting to work on the devices, seeing the damage. He whispers softly, "Can't stay. Not long. Don't know how long. Won't be long." To that, he started looking around, "Find a gun. End it. Get it out of my head."

As the turian saw the gun on a table he ran towards it. Yet when he grabbed for it, a red biotic flush formed in his eyes. Stumbling back he held his chest groaning before hunching onto his very haunches with a stupor back. Soon standing toward his devices the red eyed turian snarled bitterly. "Not this time Shepard."

Apex began to work on his ship now. Realizing every minute he was out here. Shepard, was there. Ruining his work again. Not seeming worried at all over that pistol he just seconds ago was reaching for. Let alone why.

* * *

><p>Garrus, Tali and Fletch were trying to get to the tower to repair communications. Yet when they have to stop to turn on a buoy it slows them down. Tali went to actually link to one, when suddenly she whispers, "What?"<p>

Fletch turned asking, "What's wrong?" He had an assault rifle for if things got hectic. They came to a conclusion, mass-fire weapons can damage limbs faster than the other weapons, throug this it was safer to try and disable these things. Though no more were attacking yet. Fletch then asks, "Something wrong?"

Tali tried again but, "It won't let me link with my tool."

Garrus turned to her then tried as well. Which, he says, "She's right. It won't let me either."

Fletch smiled a little. "Sometimes they get locked out. I bet one of the repair staff did something. Here, I have an override code." Waving his hand with his tool on, he seemed to nod as it began to hum. "There it is. Seems it was…" Just then, he heard a funny noise.

"MOVE!" With the noise Fletch's eyes grew, and he grabbed Tali and Garrus by the elbows screaming, "MOVE!"

Before they can get far the device, along with the wall explode. Ice and snow pours into the hall, collapsing some of the corridors then. It was a heavy, fast blinding mess that covered the three in the debris.

On the bridge, Gohl that lead mechanic soon said, "Oh, not good." He stood, tapping at his screens. "Not good!"

Zaeed, was hunched on a monitor behind someone as he heard the guy yammering. So he came over, asking as Jack stops kicking idly her boot on a wall from boredom, "What's wrong?"

Gohl told Zaeed. "I was watching the buoy link up stats, and so far I was able to follow Fletch and the others. Yet something happened. On of the buoy blew up." Turning, he shook his head telling Zaeed. "I'm not sure how but I think they may have been caught in an explosion."

Glaring angrily Zaeed rubbed the back of his head, "Bloody hell. How can that happen?"

"These are old systems. It happens more than you think." Gohl, began checking the systems. "We could take a team down there to dig them out, but that will take too long." Then, he warns, "If we use the emergency passages, we should be able to get through to the tower. The bulkheads have to be disarmed, that's the only reason we did not offer that way before."

"Wait a minute?" Zaeed, looked at the screen. "So you're saying we can still get to the tower? What about the others?"

"Chances were the explosion killed them all. I'd suggest moving to the tower."

Jack just said, "Screw that!" She looked at Gohl telling him, "I'll go! You just fix the tower."

"I need help. Though," Gohl shrugged, "I don't really like biotics. If that's the case… Zaeed?" Zaeed turned to him. "You can accompany me. We'll get the tower running. She can try to help the others. Lami will take the bridge."

Zaeed lowered his head, thinking. Something felt wrong here. He however told him, "Alright, get out there. I'll meet you soon enough." Gohl did but Zaeed watched him leave. Next, he took Jack's wrist, softly. "Do me a favor? Be careful out there."

Jack smiled a bit before asking, "Aww, you worried I might get hurt on you Zaeed?"

"No. It's not that." He warns her, and she took this seriously, "I got a bad feeling. Just get the others on out and meet me at that tower, fast. You got me?"

At first she was worried, so she asks, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. I guess. I just have a feeling. I learned to listen to my gutt. It helps keep me alive." With that, he gave a nod. "You know what I mean? Like I have something in the back of my head, but I can't remember." To which, he raised a finger and gave a warning glare, "Don't say it."

"Hm, getting old?" She smirked as he just groaned before walking off. Still, Jack called, "Hey." A nod to him, she warns, "Don't get your ass killed."

"Right." Zaeed just laughed. "You do the same."

* * *

><p>There was debris and snow all around them. At first, Fletch seemed to cough non stop. Tali and Garrus pulled him into a corner of the chamber they were in, a area where the roofing and the ice fell just enough, it was open to move. Garrus warns, "It's going to get cold quick."<p>

Tali saw Fletch with his injuries the brunt of this got him, and it shows on his back. She asks, "Fletch? Are you okay?" She got on a knee. "Kee'lah. You were hurt bad."

Fletch smiled as he shook there in place. "Not too bad. Really. Honest…" He shook then asking, "Ahh, hey. You two, need to worry about oxygen, and the cold."

"So do you."

Fletch smiled a bit lowering his head. "Right. Well, seeing I don't feel the cold. I'll just, worry you two need to worry about it."

Garrus soon started to shift the outer area but it caused the area to almost collapse. A snarl and he got on a knee telling Tali. "He's right. We're going to have to get out of this."

Tali seemed to understand. So she got up coming beside Garrus. Yet she realized why he's working to get them out. Seeing his eyes looking around madly for a place to get out. Tali took his hand, saying, "Garrus. It's okay. We'll get out."

Garrus saw that hand holding his now. A hard squeeze, he looked at her a moment. A smile and he told her, "Yeah, I know." A shrug, he shied his eyes, feeling uncomfortable. "It's just. I hate the cold."

"I know." Tali sighed though sitting down. "Did you try contacting the others?"

Fletch just warned them. "That buoy was rigged." A shift, he held his side, and scoots a little forward. "I think. It was meant to kill someone. Me."

"From those things?"

"No." Shaking his head, Fletch warns, "That can't be it. This had to be set up by someone else. Someone with high rank and the crew were not that high. The other thing is. We've had these accidents happening a long time now. I just can't understand. That kind of trap. It had to be turned on. Who would turn it on, at a time like this?"

Tali just looked confused. Does that even have anything to do with those husk monsters? Or the attack? Perhaps there was someone else here, trying to kill Fletch. Though why they would take now of all times. To risk a stupid attack like this. Desperation mixed with oppurtunity was all there could be. Though what could be worth it, that much? What kind of oppurtunity could come along all of a sudden?

* * *

><p>Zaeed and Gohl seemed to be stopping at one of the bulkheads. When Gohl dropped down working on the device. Eventually, Zaeed looked him over trying to figure something out. It was eating at him like crazy. "So you been here a while?"<p>

"No. A short time." He turned with a little nod. Gohl opened the bulkhead and then, stood holding up a sub machine gun. Pointing it, Zaeed watched him move with the gun pretty good. "I transferred here shortly after Fletch was promoted to lead security staff."

"Really?" Zaeed walked behind him, asking, "What'd you do before that?"

"Odd jobs. Random work really." Then, he lowered his head, "Why?"

"I know you." Zaeed stood, holding his assault rifle at his side. "I know you. Where?"

"I did a lot of repair work across space. Mr. Massani." He was walking, Zaeed following behind sowly. Eventually, he asks, "What's the problem?"

"It's just. I got a feeling it's more than that." Soon, Zaeed turned seeing no one. The next bulkhead was just ahead. Zaeed slowly looked then toward the buoy Gohl turned on. When he did, he looked around trying to think about this. What exactly was coming together was, unsettling. "So you watched the others as they were turning on the buoy link up right?" He looked up, asking, "Wasn't it one of them that blew up?"

"Maintenance problem."

"Right, but uh? Funny thing?" Zaeed, steps back and gave a snort out his one nostril. Seeming to get a feeling all over again. "Last you said you were maintenance and I see you got these bulkheads up easy enough? My question there is. These were what was keeping the others from taking this route. Might be maybe someone wanted us to go this way? Somebody maybe like you?"

Gohl seemed to be still as Zaeed glared in the back of his head. So Gohl stood with his head hanging a little. At first, he looked broken or something. Yet when he turned his eyes were joyful, the iradescent things full of mirth.

"All this time. Fletch never could figure it out. You on the other hand? Oh, I knew. Back in the Krogan DMZ. You were something else Massani."

Zaeed went to grab raise his rifle, but Gohl raised his hands warning, "Hold it! You do that? You chance the tower not being fixed in time! Think Massani. All those people, like that tattooed freak you were with."

"Watch your mouth! You psychotic son of a…" Zaeed snarled angrily as the other man chuckled going back to work. He wanted to pull that trigger. Oh how he did. Remembering that mission. Back on the planet with the Vorcha, Krogan war chief. A snarl and he bit his teeth down so tightly one felt as though it chipped. Here he is. After all this time. He could never find him but now. Now, it looks like he's here.

The man stood. Gohl. As the bulkhead lifts up. Turning, he gave a nod and motioned his arms, "After you sir!"

Zaeed screamed as he pusehd on, shaking his head. "So what's your plan? Kill me after we get to the tower?"

"Well." To that, Gohl said with some pleasure. "I've got to admit. It'll be a bit more something else than that. Just keep this in mind Zaeed. You and me?" He chuckled heavily with joy. Hefting the massive bag with a unseen clock timer on the top. "We'll finish this with a bang."


	13. Chapter 13

Mass Effect: Sacrificial Symptom

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to representation of Mass Effect, Mass Effect 2, EA Games and any other mass media trademarks within this fiction. All is represented within the context of private entertainment and the exchange of free ideals/entertainment. No attempts to falsely render said persons or members, fictitious or otherwise were intentional.

Note: Any time I try to write this piece I get upset. It's true. So updates have been a near crawl. I'm sorry. Deeply. I deeply am. At any time I'd apologize again for making people wait. The fact remains your soul goes into a story and if your soul is not able to breathe. You can't breathe life into your dreams, where great writing flourishes. This piece will go on but some times may go slower. I am so deeply sorry to those wishing my continued earlier speed.

~~~~~~ Chapter 13: Thawing Out The Present ~~~~~~

The events of today were beyond expectation. Legion stood outside the Life Support room with his lens scanning the door. Just outside of the area of opening. Any other time the entry into a room would not have such pause. Legion though realized only at the precipice of action that in fact, he has never truly spoken to Thane. There were missions in passing. Or times spoken. Yet when has Legion ever spoken to Thane?

At this moment though the door opened. There Legion found Thane standing with a curious look on his face, brow cocked with the inclination of finding well most likely Legion. At seeing the geth, Thane smiled before asking, "Is there something the matter you may want to discuss?"

Legion watched Thane turn, and guide a hand to ask Legion in. Legion followed. When Thane sat steeping his hands in thought. Legion took this as a time to respond. "We have been talking to the crew. Taking on data packets and other forms of interactive cooperation. This time however we realized we have never done so with you before." Legion then turned to the door. A moment, he asks, "Did you know we were outside?"

Thane seemed to smirk a little. "Well I would not be a skilled assassin if I allowed just anyone outside my door for too long." Turning, he warns, "I was not sure who it was. Seeing you had no heartbeat to listen to. Yet your footsteps are heavier than most. I assumed it could have been me loosing my hearing." To that, he frowned and looked back into nothing. "Kerpal Syndrome can be distinguishably poignant in taking any number of natural functions. At any given time."

Legion took that into consideration for a moment. Yet he had his reason for being her. "Thane?" As Thane looked back. Legion asked him, "Do you have tim to speak with us?"

Thane was now able to ask, "You want to talk to me?" With that, he asks, "Are you not doing that now Legion?"

"Yes." Though, Legion lowered his head, realizing, "Yet, that was not a request for a discussion without a specific reason?"

Thane ventured, "Relating to Tali and her mission I'm guessing?" The machine just nods, and Thane smiled before asking, "Are you concerned for her?"

Legion eventually held his head unit and realized it's a common action, mimicry was becoming second nature. To a stimulation of emotional program ques? How he was not entirely sure. "Yes." Legion went for broke, exclaiming, "We have been made aware how difficult acting in the crew with this issue on our minds. Thus, was it not appropriate to request with a lost partner how does Thane Krios accommodate?"

This made Thane stand at attention. Eventually, his arms wrap his lower back and he stood forth stepping toward the window leading to engineering. Thane looked down where he can rarely see the small walkway to the engine itself. Legion took notice, but Thane turned up to ask him a funny question.

"Have you ever actually taken notice of what I do here, Legion?"

Legion just spun his lens. To that, Thane smiled before a nod. Then he explained better. "Legion. I do not cope like organics. In truth, I have seldome done anything worth mentioning outside of battle and meditation." With that, he sighed heavily. "In fact Legion. The truth remains. My life has ended the day my other passed on. At least, a part of my life."

Legion looked out the window now and realized it was there he and Tali meet from time to time. That, made Legion lower his head. He wondered, "Do you regret loosing your partner?"

"Yes." Thane looked to the spot, asking, "Do you believe that with these questions you would do much better for you?"

"We do not know."

Having to smile. Thane just told Legion. "There is no way to prepare for this kind of thing Legion. As an organic. I'll warn you. The path you chose with your quarian partner is a hard one. If you are not prepared for the worst?"

Legion shook his head though, saying, "We will not differ from our path. The only concern is loosing her. This seperation after our union has been difficult."

"It is healthy to have time apart Legion." Thane, then realizes. "In a normal organic relationship. Yet seeing you are a machine? I could understand. There are other issues at play." Legion lowered his head, and Thane asks, "Why does it bother you so much?"

Legion slowly looked at Thane under the hunched expression. Then he admits, "We wanted to help her in this fight. We just can not. It is because we as Geth, are not good enough."

Thane had to smile though. That was rather funny. "I seem to recall my love a little in this." Thane, slowly looked out the window again. He tells Legion. "I was not something worthy of her. Yet that did not matter. In the end. She believed we should be together, in time." With that Legion saw Thane looking off into space. "Things happen even without our knowledge or plan. So, perhaps you two were such events. Now, what else can you tell me you're here for?"

Legion seemed a bit uncertain though. Even then, he asks, "With this matter concerning Tali. We can put it never past consensus, but perhaps with Normandy cooperation we can dismiss it temporarially?"

Thane looked to Legion with a really strange smile. "Are you asking me to come with you for something else? As in, activity?"

"Yes." Legion, looked around, "So far all other members have shown a duty or desire outside of their own. Operative Lawson, Professor Solus and even Operative Taylor have previous concerns. Urdnot Grunt did not provide ample activity." To that, he warns, "His choice of activity was most unproductive in relieving partnership disputes."

"He is still shuffling through mating priorities you mean?" Thane smirked as Legion's brow furled to his mention. A raise of the hand, and Thane told Legion, "He asked my help previously. I just warned him there was some calibrations needed in Life Support." Which, he stepped back letting Legion walk to the door.

"We did not know this area has need of calibrations."

"It does not." Thane, then blinked, "At least, not to my knowledge?"

Legion seemed to understand as a light chirp caused Thane to raise a brow. Legion looked to Thane's expression. "Was that not a comedic reference to dismissive humor?"

"Oh." Thane closed his eyes and said, "It's been a long time since I heard a laugh, or even a mechanical one."

Suddenly the two were standing at the elevators. Thane looked at Legion. Legion then looked at Thane. When neither of them talk, Legion asks, "Do you have a activity in mind?"

Thane blinked before asking, "Is that not something you should be doing?"

"What?" Legion scratched his cranial curve, neck… thing. "We. We should have. Yet we did not?"

Thane just held his chin and lip hiding a smile. Seems he's not the only one poor suited for… friendly company. That's when he saw someone walking into the opposite end of the ship. From the women's restroom. Thane speaks, "Samara!" The moment the justicar stops. Legion's brow rose to the next thing Thane asks.

"Do you have any plans for the day?"

* * *

><p>Tali seemed to ask, roughly, as her omni-tool glows from use. "Well? Do you have any plans for today?"<p>

Garrus held himself a little off though. "Hmm?" The turian showing how the chill of this room had him. A turian in the chill of space was one thing. Yet the freezing chill of water as ice, of the sheer frost? Now that made him seek to hibernate. Though it will not do any good here.

"I asked if you had any more plans for today? How to get out?" Tali was tapping at her tool to cause the two drones buzzing forth burning at the ice with their shocks and blasts making only a little dent at a time. A harsh sigh, Tali sat there on her knee. "It'll take too long before they make a tunnel out." With her head slowly hanging down, she whispers, "I really screwed up this time."

Even amidst his dazed moments though Garrus caught that. He turned as he asks, "What do you mean by that?"

Tali, looked at Garrus now. A sad look over her features in her helmet. She just turned to lay on her hip, and clenched her fist as she realized she did it again. "I got us all killed."

Garrus just looked confused. Though, he did make the connection. "Haestrom?"

"Yes." Tali, soon asks, "What was I thinking? Leading anyone on any mission. Garrus. I'm a terrible leader."

"No you're not." Garrus, scooched closer as he heard the drones buzzing away. A grin, he asks, "You thought to use two drones to dig us out. Right?"

"Which," she points with a finger at him so he got her point further, "I wouldn't have had if Legion didn't upgrade my omni-tool. Keelah, I wasn't even properly prepared."

Garrus rubbed his head feeling that chill still made his nostrils itch. A snort, and he looked to the wounded salarian. If they stay here too long without more than the medigel? He's likely dead. "Well. Prepared or not? You kept us going this far. You're going to get us through this." With that, he reminds her, "Remember? The Normandy signal, the evacuation from the Hunley and everyone we get off this planet. Our mission will be safe and sound."

That's not really enough. Shifting her pockets, Tali just wished she'd brought something to help with the cold. Which, Garrus now realized as he grabbed her knee, "I'm fine Tali."

Tali turned up ashamed though. "I shouldn't have gotten you involved."

"Now, see? I remember getting myself involved." Which, Garrus gave a little chuckle reminding himself, "Rather stupidly in fact. Seeing I actually had everything sort of taken care of. I didn't even have to leave the forward battery until Uhn asked."

Tali now pulled her legs up into her arms. Shivering, she asks to get her mind off things. "What then were you thinking? I could have been better off without you."

"Ow!" Garrus, panged his chest with a false sense of pain. His mandibles a quiver as his brows bent up in mockery. "That really hurt!"

The laughter between them alleviated the mood. Tali, just closed her eyes sighing a bit. Eventually, she asks, "Why did you come along? It wasn't just because of Uhn. Was it?"

"No." Garrus, looked down though. A sigh, and he said, "It's not important."

"No. It is." She looked at Garrus, and asks, "Why did you agree to come? You hate the cold. I could have forced Uhn to let Grunt on the mission. Garrus, you're my oldest friend. Loosing you is not an option."

Garrus seemed to frown though at her saying that. Just, it hurt. It did. She had no idea how much that hurt to hear. Garrus has been blown apart almost from the neck up, and before that fended against the largest gallery of mercenaries alive. Yet this? It was hell for him. Eventually though he looked at the fidgeting quarian checking her gear again. With that he just took a deep breath and scooted a little closer. It was time he told her. "Tali?"

Tali felt her hip pocket and blinked curious to her own shoulder. She was occupied, but forbid her the time to disembark on whatever it was Garrus spoke from. He had his own problems and being friends her desire was to see him better off. "What is it Garrus?"

Garrus soon held his face recalling the very memory once more. It was asked of him, how he felt seeing Tali so soon afterwards. A twist of sick and a pinch of excited, to say the least. The poor guy barely had time to break free of that memory before Tali squealed; in which was odd for her, and made him jerk from the sudden voice. Garrus turned toward the change all bewildered why she's standing now tapping at her own omni-tool?

Needing to know, Garrus, asked with some concern, "Uh, did I miss something here?"

Tali just turned around looking at the walls. Where she now asks, "Garrus? Can you help me out? I need to find a ventilation opening or, large enough break in the ventilation itself we can send something through."

Garrus did not have a clue what is happening. Instead, he got up and looked too. What Garrus found was abusted vent duct that with some pressure could be broke ajar. A hefty grunt with his hands firmly on the metal chute. Garrus finally kicked with his foot on the wall before yanking the duct down. The falling debris with it caused Tali to call out 'Keelah' but when she saw it was safe, that the debris was not in the way? The young quarian gave a heavy sigh of relief while she began to tap at her tool once more. Then she asks, "Garrus?" Poor confused Garrus turned to her with a slightly gawking stare. "Can you pass me your omni-tool?"

Garrus did just that. Next, she sapped his tool's strength. "Hey!"

Tali explained, finally. "It's okay. I'm working on something. Listen, I have this plan and I just need to add some more power."

Garrus now just silently watched as Tali worked on her plan. Then she motioned her arm, and fired off her drone, plus one?

"Isn't that the one drone Legion uses?" Garrus watched then as the two drones spun around eachother in the duct flying down it. Garrus was confused, "What's going on?"

Tali just turned around whispering, "I hope it works." Looking at her omni-tool Tali told Garrus. "The idea came from Legion actually, sort of." She saw that confused look Garrus had. Tali just sighed before motioning them to sit down. Sitting there, Tali esplained, "The idea was Garrus. How could I get us out? I was working it in my head for a while. The communication buoy was destroyed and we can't connect because these thick metal walls and the ice must have some kind of ionic material scattering short communications, or…?"

"Tali?" Garrus, held her hand to get her back on task. "You were going to tell me what's with the drones?"

"I am." She, with a slight giggle; Tali started to flick her finger to the duct as she told him again. "The fact Legion gave me two drones came to mind. He had designed it to work with one backing me up while my drone fought, right? The thing is if I put a power loop and use my drone with his I could keep both to last longer. When they get to broadcasting range with the nearest outer area I'm hoping I can contact someone with the buoy system."

Garrus had to grin. "Well now that was clever." He watched her however lean on her self hugging her legs. It then clicked, "The only problem is we don't know how long that might take?"

"Right. The drones can stay out longer, true. Yet if they do not get to a transmitting point before the clockout? It's kind of useless."

"It's better than nothing." Tali gave a nod when Garrus held her shoulder, encouraging her. "You're doing the best you can."

"I have to. I'm the leader, remember?"

"Yeah. I do."

It was a while before suddenly hearing the omni-tool turn on. "Keelah!" She held her arm and cried, "Garrus! It worked!"

Excited they began to stand up Tali already calling the first person she could. When she got through, she asks, "Zaeed? Zaeed? It's me, Tali! Can you hear me?"

Zaeed was turned around the corner as he snarled holding his rifle with that traitor Gohl. A harsh glare the two were behind the bunker door as it closed and the five knee-capped quarians they met still crawling toward them. Zaeed, looked to his tool before the traitor. When Gohl nodded, but aimed his gun at him, he warned, "Don't tell them anything special or it's over for you Zaeed."

Zaeed gave a snort, "I could snap you like a twig."

"Right, but can you repair the communications tower?"

Zaeed gave a snarl again rolling his eyes. It was important they get that communication out. It made sense this guy wanted off too. So he'd help until that, right?

Zaeed motioned his gun down before responding, asking, "Tali? What's going on?"

Tali told Zaeed, "I'm trapped. So is Garrus and Fletch. There was an explosion."

"Really? I can't believe it. Hard to believe some things." Zaeed, saw the motion from the gun Gohl held. "Where are you? I'm headed to the tower with Gohl."

Tali seemed to understand, right. "I get it. I should try Jack. I don't know how long we have though?"

Zaeed, then asks, "Are you sure? I can double back and help." This, he said oddly, "I'll put the mission on hold if you need to?"

Tali now looked down at her arm, confused. Then she turned to Garrus who also was rather confused. How the…? Gohl himself whispers about not going back, obviously.

Tali was then aware what's going on a little. She said, "Zaeed. The mission comes first. I'll have Jack come."

"Right." Zaeed, then says, "Actually I think she is? Gohl, you think Jack is still heading there?"

Gohl narrowed his eyes, hissing. "Probably."

"Right. See. You'll be okay. Me and Gohl will be at the tower, get there fast as you can." With that, he closed the connection. "I guess that does that. You ready?"

Gohl hefts his gun, asking, "What are you playing at?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know what you did!" Suddenly, he aimed the gun. Zaeed the same. "You warned them! Didn't you?"

"Come on, how? You were right there!"

Gohl wanted to end it, yet he heard that scraping sound on the bunker door. Looking down he knew those things are crawling all the halls now. "Alright." Gohl turned, but suddenly turned smashing his gun across Zaeed's face. "Remember! Without me, we all die!"

Zaeed was barely that phased. He just chuckled before rubbing his jaw. "Yeah. You remember that too. After it's done?" Zaeed followed glaring at the back of that smug quarian. "Well. We'll see what happens."

Tali slowly trailed in place a moment. Garrus asks her after the third time, "Tali? What about Jack?"

"I know but what's going on? Zaeed would never turn from the mission. He's not like that."

"Right, but things are really out of place. Perhaps he knew we needed help as fast as possible?"

Even if that were the case? It was the way he said it. There is something wrong alright. Tali started to talk then to Jack. "Jack? Come in, Jack?"

Jack did not respond right away though. The reason was because she's busy fighting. With a wail of her pure biotic anger, Jack threw her fist sending a shockwave into the three attacking quarians that seemed to be infected like those ones before. Jack was finished with the last bunch when she heard the call. Grabbing her ear she asks, "Yeah? What is it?"

"Jack? It's Tali. Can you hear me?"

"No." Jack smirked a bit to how dumb it was people asking that, seriously. Jack took a moment to relax against a wall. "So, what's up Tali?"

Tali gave a worried look to Garrus, how was she going to tell Jack something that honestly she didn't have a clue was true. "Zaeed. I think he's in trouble?"

"What?" Jack did not like the sound of that. Jack's brow even pulled up with some concern. "What do you mean you think he's in trouble?"

"I contacted him and when we told him we're trapped. Zaeed offered to delay the mission to save us. It didn't seem like him."

Jack frowned a bit with that. "Zaeed knew I was coming to help you guys. That's not right." Worried, she looked up ahead as another small group of quarian infected started to mass ahead of her. With a grit of her teeth Jack warned Tali. "I'll be there after I let off some steam. Be ready to move, fast."

Tali however warned Jack, "Jack? Fletch is wounded. We can't…" However, she heard Jack clock her out. A hard sigh Tali held her visor whispering, "If we don't get Fletch medical attention soon he might die."

Garrus saw the stress on Tali. She's not the leader kind usually. It was playing on her some. A final realization was that alone she'd never do it, yet with some help? "Tali?" She turned up, and he asks, "What about Uhn? The quarian infiltrator? He's in the medical wards right?"

Tali gave a nod, "You're right. He can have medical personnel meet here, get Fletch and help maybe Jack get us out quicker." Tali began to try and contact them. Which, wasn't so hard. Seems the buoy system was better connected than buoy to omni interface. After a moment, Tali tried to talk but she heard some screaming, a lot of noise. "Damn it. What's going on over there?"

What is happening actually was the 'infected' attacked here too. A small group of three first. They had attacked the first doctors they saw, thus when the probes attached to these people they doubled in numbers. If it was not for the infiltrator Uhn'gehncis here the whole room would have been taken over in seconds. Uhn however was fast to react, his pistol taking out the knees when the first one's head he shot just stumbled around oddly. He used his speed and skill to drop the strange infected and with thought, forced them locked into a room with crutches to push the limb-shattered monsters away from everyone. Seeing one of the technicians get turned in the fight it was clear how it worked, somewhat.

Uhn had finished with the last attacker when the call came through. The medical team began pushing the monster bodies into a staff room. When he took to the communication call. "Who is this?"

Tali asks, worriedly, "Uhn? Is everything okay?"

"No. These… quarians, attacked us, turning others by touch into monsters." Uhn looked back shaking his head. Seeing one the tossing bodies stabbed with a set of crutches, and the people trying best to push it away without getting close. "Keelah. What in the cosmos has been going on out there?"

Tali seemed to dislike this. She now realized, she's admitting her failure. Right? "There's no time to explain. I need you to bring a medical team here. Fletch was hurt."

"How badly?" Uhn, motioned to the medical personell. "If it's severe. I can have them there fast enough. I suppose?" He then asks, "Wait, where are you?"

"We're trapped. There was an explosion. Fletch's back was burned badly, and Jack is coming to break us free."

"An explosion." Uhn narrowed his eyes in thought. He was beginning to dislike this. "Coincidences are one thing. An explosion just as these things started attacking. This all seems like an inside affair?"

"Perhaps." Tali, sent her coordinates. "We'll find out as soon as we make our connection to the Normandy and begin evacuation."

"Evacuation?" Uhn was then silent as he looked to his wounded son on a stretcher. His mission was to get that data. However, he lowered his head. "Of course. We'll evacuate. We… still, need to contact the science office here, you know?"

"I do." Tali, seemed to shake her head as Garrus took her shoulder, supporting her. "It's on the goal list but right now getting everyone out alive matters most."

"Of course. We'll be there shortly." Uhn, turned shifting his weapon. "All of you keep this door locked until I get back. Do NOT let anyone else in, no matter what they say." He started out, whispering. "Ancestors preserve us."

Tali soon seemed to relax. When she turned to Garrus he was shaking a little. Her memories remind her how he hated the cold. "I'm sorry I dragged you into this Garrus."

Garrus looked back to her and asks, "Didn't we talk about that before? How, I was the one to make it clear why I was coming. It was my terms not yours." Garrus, then saw her turn away sitting down and rubbing her legs. "Seems the cold's getting to you too?"

Tali shrugged, "My suit is set to fight hypothermia, but I still feel it. The cold I mean." She looked to Fletch. "I'm hoping he's still situated." Then, she closed her eyes holding her face. "I hope everything goes as planned. So much is riding on this. On me."

Garrus told her with a confident glare. "It's going to Tali. Watch. You'll see."

"Thanks. I guess, I just needed to hear it." With that, Garrus sat down beside her and then, she leaned in for the warmth they can share. Garrus kind of did not expect it. Though, she asks, "You think Legion is okay?"

"Huh?" Garrus was stunned. What is she asking about him for? Then, it clicked… right, her. Him. A sigh, he shrugged. "Yeah, I'm sure he's just relaxing right now. Not likely in as worrisome situation as we are."

* * *

><p>The moment Legion turned up his lens spun toward a growing narrow glare. The one he glared on was the asari justicar, Samara. As she glared down him at this very same moment. The sheer tension thicker than any battle the two were in before. As each showed a deepened resolution. Eventually, it was Samara that warned Legion. "If you do this. I will retaliate."<p>

"Perhaps." Legion's lens glows bright red and then, he motioned to his omni-tool. "It is unavoidable. Your time is forefeit."

"No! Legion!" Samara's body glows bright with the biotic power she hones. With a fist raised upward she demands, "Do NOT betray me!"

"If we do not act! Then we will all perish!" With that, he taps the last command on his tool. Suddenly, he watched as on the display within his omni-tool, a refinery of some asari construct began to explode. Legion turned up his head as Samara rubbed her brow. "It was our only recourse. Thane has been forcibly moving his forces from that direction. If we continued defending then our own facilities would be overtaken. You must understand."

Samara however glared then to Thane whom was smiling at the back shrugging his shoulders. Beside him a certain techno-thief. Kasumi. Thane turned to Kasumi saying rather happily, "It was a grand idea Samara had to request your company Kasumi. Truth is, I doubt I would be able to play this game without some assistance."

Kasumi just giggled a bit to herself. "Aww, come now Thane. Seeing how much damage you've done to those asari compounds? I'm doing mostly the legwork here while you play Mr. Cloak and Dagger."

Samara glared at the two before sighing, and then she turned to Legion. "At this rate neither of our forces will prevail. We must work in full unison. This, real time strategy game of yours has too many rules to keep our mission going without fault."

Legion gave a nod. Then he asks, "Samara?" She raised a brow, when he asks, "Are you truthfully upset with our decision?"

Samara was silent a moment. She then shook her head no. "It was the right thing to do merely I have found playing this… game, of yours. Different." She sat on the couch as she then admits. "For some time I have lacked the ability to be in groupings as these. Outside of the missions. Most times I prefer to meditate."

Thane now paused the game. It was his turn. "I know." Standing, he walked behind the bar. Where he asks, "Kasumi? Do you know where the…"

"Shepard drank it." Which, Thane raised a brow. "Remember?"

"Oh." To that, Thane sighed weakly. Then gave a appologetic nod as he leaned against the bar from the server's side. "Well. Samara. While you and I may meditate? I was fairly aware Legion can not. Which, seeing he's looking for company? This honestly was not so unfortunate. We should try to make a 'thing' of it." He even motions his hand to Kasumi, "Perhaps we can invite Kasumi to join us from time to time? Until she leaves to her former life."

"Well now." Kasumi pulled her legs on the stool giving a false sign of pained shame. "To think. I'm just a afterthought. After all I've done for you all."

Thane just looks at her blankly before saying. "You've never done anything for me, personally."

"Or I." Samara remarked as she was reading on her omni-tool the best strategies for using asari commandos in this game. She deeply wished it had a justicar. Or, some form of that kind for her to use. Then she looked up seeing Legion looking down not at his tool. She realized what is wrong. "It still troubles you?"

Legion looked up to Samara. As the asari smiled to him with a warmth that organic beings seemed to enjoy. Legion simply gave her a twirl of his lense before telling her. "Yes. We can not end this dependency that has been deemed a possible danger for our functions."

This made Kasumi raise a brow, asking, "Wait. What are you talking about?"

"Our function without Tali. While it is not a permanent issue. Chief Flight Leiutenant Jeff Moreau has assured us that this action is not healthy. It was a negative effect towards our relationship. He even had the term, 'whipped' for us to delegate."

This is where Kasumi grew a little aggressive. Kasumi asks, "Where the hell does he get off with that? Legion. You're not that off with her." Shrugging, she asks, "I mean, what HAVE you done that was so wrong?"

Legion seemed confused though. His brow rose towards the inclination that his actions were not negative. "While she is on mission. Our processes have been torn between common action and a constant inquiry. IT is distracting."

Thane seemed to nod though, and he explained. "Legion has been worried over Tali. A matter we all can relate to." Which, he leaned on the bar asking, "However, I was curious when you brougth this up Legion. Just why does this cause you so much trouble? Geth have a far greater ability to compute data. Surely, it's not that great a threat seeing we organics have that issue as well, no?"

"What?" Legion now blinked at him. Legion asks, "Do you mean this is normal? Yet, Jeff-Joker informed us?..."

Samara just grabbed her head, a smile creeping back on her lips. "Joker has not shown a deal or level of care in deeper relationships beyond his ship. Which, with EDI? Could implicate many things."

Kasumi even asks, "Has anyone else noticed the two are getting rather informal? Joker and EDI? That'd be a fun couple."

Legion seemed to be looking between them. They now were talking about what the children would like in a game organics made with impossible scenarios. How is it he did not come to this conclusion prior? He wondered, was that perhaps from the lag? No. It was something else. Closing his eye he tried to understand why this was not something he learned earlier. All the data he was gathering. Then, it was obvious why. Legion stood telling the ones here. "We have been faulty in processing data. This is our mistake." Legion, now stood closing out the game from his omnitool. "We should be alone."

Samara looked to her tool but did not seem upset at first. Then, she just asks, "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Legion moved to the door. Then he turned saying, "Thank you for your assistance."

Thane just asks, as if it were so obvious, "What else are friends for?"

As Legion left. Kasumi smiled over to Thane. The drell looked at her asking, "What?"

"I just recalled. There was a time you were a loner. Not even wishing to pop his head out of the Life Support room? Huh, what got you to break out of your shell?"

"Suicide." To this, Kasumi blankly stared back. "The suicide mission. To be precise?"

"Oh." Kasumi coughed the odd feeling in her throat, embarassment. "I knew that."

"Of course." Thane then stood asking, confidently. "So Samara do you surrender?"

Samara glared as the very idea irked the justicar. Sure she was down a partner and in general had the weakest army now and…

Just then someone entered. Miranda Lawson. Miranda was actually going to grab a drink for her room when she suddenly notes the three. "Oh." Never feeling comfortable with this lot. Well, actually she's rarely spoke with Thane or Samara. "Sorry, didn't know you were all busy."

Samara jumped up from her chair though saying, "Not at all. Miranda, might you join us?"

Miranda was really shocked. "What? Me?" Miranda just looked at them before thinking back to before. Legion and her talked. Not that it mattered to her but, what if she did try to talk to the others? A sigh she closed her eyes to come to her conclusion. Miranda sat down saying, "Alright. I'm in so what are we doing?"

Samara was a little relieved though she shared not her emotions with the others. Instead, she use her monotone to explain the game and it's rules to Miranda. So she could take the place of Legion. Speaking of Legion the geth was now taking the elevator to Engineering. He should do some work. There is after all a great deal of work still needed to be done while Tali was away.

* * *

><p>In the tumbled corridor still blocked with ice and debris, Tali was hunched over the now unconcious Fletch. Fletch suffered a number of injuries after that explosion. Applying medigel helped to keep him safe, yet this was not enough. Without proper medical attention he would not last long. A bonus was the cold helped keep the salarian docile. Tali however turned back seeing Garrus hugging himself in his armor and showing just once more why turians hate the cold. A sigh and she left Fletch and sat beside Garrus.<p>

Garrus saw her do such and asked, "Think Jack went to help Zaeed instead?"

"I hope not." Tali held her legs. She was a mammal. Her people do not have the same problem as reptiles. With that in mind, she hugged Garrus saying. "We'll get out of this. You know that."

"I do." Garrus lowered his head though. He was thinking about something. "Tali. I wanted to ask this a while. Why did you ever agree to this thing with Legion?"

Tali turned up confused. When she shook her head, he wanted to try and say it was the cold. Tali though told him. "Legion and I have a odd friendship. The fact still remains. He asked me. I admit I don't get it, but I do like him."

"Why?" Garrus, seemed angry now. "Why him? Why not someone else?"

"Shepard? He already made it clear. He was not going to be willing to try and make something more out of this. So, right. Legion seemed the most willing after that."

"He isn't." Garrus shared a glance with her a moment. Then he said, "You can't trust him. He's a Geth."

"I get you are worried for me Garrus. I appreciate it." Holding his hand she smiled a bit. Seeing him flinch at her touch though made her curious. It was off how he was acting. Pherhaps just now realizing how he is really acting. Tali looked at her hand before asking, "Garrus, is there something else you need to say?"

With that asked. Garrus looked straight at her. He was silent. A little frozen (not solely from the weather) in his own tracks. When he then got the courage he sat straight and grabbed her hand in his firmly. "Tali. I have been really worried about maybe dropping this on you, or being too forward or even just too forceful. So, well. IF this is the last chance I get? I have to come clean with you." Which, she started to somewhat shake in his hands. With a firmer grip Garrus told her, "I have feelings for you too."

Tali's eyes clenched down tight. That's what she was expecting. Yet, now she heard it? She was not entirely sure what she felt. A bit guilty? A sliver or regret? Or, some form of unnatural joy? It was mixed with other feelings. Like the painter's pallette of her emotional ups and downs. Tali's every emotion related in Garrus if it be a sense of pride from his friendship or the frustration on their seperation after Shepard died, now lay bare on that pallette and some jerk was out of his way trying to mess with them. Easily wearing out her warm nature with the eroding emotions.

Garrus though continued on. He explained how he'd grown to admire her back from the first Normandy. Garrus, stopped on things like their first meeting again when Shepard died. There was talks about sharing that hunt for Harkin, Sidonis and talking on what it was like. How he felt knowing she went into the judicial meet of the admirals and conclave, over her and the geth. The talk was sweet and kind surely a funny side of Garrus. Tali looked up slowly toward him though as he stopped talking and just looked at her behind his helmet visor. That silence was the only thing left. The next words she said could be anything and they might have weight.

Tali got the realization of just what it was like for Shepard. A decision as a leader. It can break more than lives. It'll break souls. With the wrong consideration.

Tali took a moment to make the words on her tongue but all she managed were a little mumble at first. Garrus nudged himself back, saying; "I did not mean to upset you."

"No. I am not upset." Tali, answered that easily. Yet she closed her eyes as the other words again stumble. She held her head before looking at him sitting wrapped into herself. "Garrus. You are my friend. The best one I ever had." Garrus turned his head away as if hurt but Tali grabbed his shoulder making him look back. "I wish I knew Garrus. If I had? I suppose then I would have maybe waited. Or tried to talk things through. I don't know?"

Garrus seemed to be able to get something out of that. A light chuckle he asks, "You sure? I mean, maybe my scars were the decider in that? Though on my side I don't have a hole in my chest."

"Right." Tali liked this side of him. Less serious, a little funny. With this she gave a light sigh before saying to Garrus. "I care about Legion."

"I know." This, Garrus wished to tell her that he's never going to hold that against the geth but that'd be a lie. Each time he saw Legion he got a feeling. There's no promise he'd be able to forgive this fact. Still, Garrus asks, "Is it really too late Tali?"

She looked up worried. Tali said, shakily, "Garrus, please. Don't do this."

"Why not? We've shared as much as you and Legion. I'm just asking. Is it too late? Did I really miss out on the chance for happiness? I mean, after all that crap on Omega?" Garrus leaned in pressing his helmet to hers, begging her. "Please. Tell me. Tell me there's a chance. That just, give me that little slither of hope. Even if you're entertaining that thing, you can feel something for me."

"Don't." Tali, pushed him back. This was now hurting her. She said, angrily. "Legion is a good friend."

"So am I!"

"You weren't there when I needed someone! Legion was." To that, she pulled back, and they sat there with her putting her back to him. Garrus, sitting hands out a bit taken from her outburst. After a moment she whispered, "If I had known Garrus? I would have given you a chance. I'm sorry. Legion made me feel things I haven't felt in a long time, I trust him. Do not do this to me."

It was a bit upsetting. Garrus watched as she pulled her legs in and just hunched herself up. With that image Garrus sat back telling her, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…" Just then, a loud smash came from behind. Looking back they saw the snow and debris rip back and then standing there was a rather cocky biotic. Jack.

"Aww, I miss something?"

Tali stood now relieved to see Jack. "What? No. Look. We need to get moving." Turning to Fletch she ordered Garrus. "Garrus, I know you want to talk but right now this mission? It's important we wait." To reassure him she told Garrus. "Concentrate on the mission and when we have things done. While we're on the Normandy? I'd like to talk to you alone about this, okay?"

Garrus was not sure how to take it. Then, she grabbed his shoulder to add in. "I care about you too. A lot. If that helps?"

Garrus just smiled before telling her. "It does. Alright so what now?"

Tali motioned to Fletch. "Garrus should take Fletch to the medical ward. Hopefully they will be ready to help. Jack, you can clear this path so we can find Zaeed and," before she finished Jack barreled into the debris and with her biotics tore the path ahead. Tali just watched with her hand motioned to the former debris before then scratching her head. A little under her breath she comments how it's good to have a biotic.

Garrus pulled Fletch over his shoulder and turned seeing Tali leave. They share another strange, long look before the two part ways. Tali checked her shotgun before asking, "You ready Jack?"

"Hell yeah. What about you?"

Tali had no idea. The only thing the young quarian had on mind was how all this time she never saw it. Garrus? Sure, if she and Shepard never hooked up and Legion was not involved, that's actually the most logical. Tali however knew so far with Legion that love as odd it was followed no real logic. So a small smirk she just grew her attention to ahead. Cocking her shotgun before realizing, "We'll need to hurry the bulkheads are likely down. So when we find one, I'll need to take time to unlock them. I hope it won't delay us long."

They just so happen to get to the first bulkhead when Jack charged full force, charging her fist with a biotich blow. The metal tore and Tali whispers once more it's good having a biotic.

* * *

><p>The comm tower room was the last stop for Zaeed and this supposed quarian mechanic. In fact, Zaeed knew well the truth now. This man was not really some mechanic as much a insane sociopath. Or was it psychotic? It's hard to tell really. All he knew was if he put a gun to the man's head, he'd be one of the few that didn't tell you anything. Which once Zaeed talked about with Shepard about those nutty folk.<p>

The door opened when the quarian finished forcing the security code. When it opened, Zaeed asks, "So, what do you got?"

The quarian stood there a moment as he looked back behind his shoulder. Just staring at Zaeed. He finally asks, "You know I'm going to kill you right?"

"I assumed that." Zaeed, glared a bit. "Thing is. I'm not that easy to kill."

"True." The way that came out was just so strange. Shifting his pack off his back and letting it lay on the ground. Gohl told Zaeed, "We're going to do this in a similar way we had before. You and I will begin fighting like that time but this time? It's more in my favor."

Zaeed looked around at this transmission tower. Taking in the fact it was so big, tall as well with a number of catwalks. This sure did have some safety issues. Then again if that was not bad enough the large device in the center of the room seemed to need repairs. "Fix the tower first."

"In time. Sure. Though, that's where my upper hand plays?" Excited with this he reached out saying, "You and I will fight here. The first one to kill the other wins. Consequences will vary by winner."

This Zaeed narrowed his eyes asking, "You mean. That if I kill you? The tower won't be fixed. If you kill me you'll fix the damn thing? That's your 'upper hand'?"

"Well. If you're going to put it that way…?" Suddenly, Gohl swung up his arm and fired at Zaeed whom dove wildly behind some overturned crates for parts. A slight chuckle and Gohl mentions, "There's one other thing that sits in my favor!" With that, he flipped out his arm sending out a shorting overload to something on the wall. The room went nearly black. That overload caused the door to close and leave them in this room with very little light. Though that was not a problem for him. His helmet had a setting for working in the dark after all.

Softly stalking the room Gohl had to love how it worked. Zaeed. After all these years was right where he wanted him. There were memories of how so long ago a silly team of mercenaries actually took from him the most enjoyable time of his life. All those missions where he'd been paid to do the things he loved most of all. To take lives. To see them break and falter off from a safe place. Yet there was this man that nearly killed him. A man that destroyed that pleasure. Nearly dying there. IT awoke the fact that being safe, destroyed him. Never the same was a kill so profound. So he decided to get his revenge. Right in the exact face of the enemy.

Fletch was easy to find, he retired some time after. Ended up here of all places. Zaeed was impossible though. The man he wanted was gone. So what? He did not care. He had something better. Now. He DID have Zaeed Massani! All to himself! Stepping into the next corridor he saw Zaeed at the end blind as a bat just stepping lightly forward arm out with his gun drawn low.

"You can't even make a good shot." Gohl pulled back as Zaeed aimed and fired at his voice. Already running around to the other side and getting a better shot himself. Yet instead of shooting Zaeed. He shot the spot infront of Zaeed. "How about I help you out? Follow the thermal discharge, Zaeed!"

Zaeed spun about firing. The stalking quarian though was already gone and just had to laugh to himself. While he did this Zaeed fell back breathing a little heavier. He had to think. Has to try and work his own magic. Which took him a few moments before with a grin he rolled out and stood tall aiming around. His other hand held his chest, before popping something off. Zaeed then waited as standing like this attracts the attack. After that he spun seeing just where the shots were near, and he threw something.

Gohl turned fast as something explodes. Fires fell from the explosion burning along the ground. "What was that?" Unaware, it was an inferno grenade. Gohl turned then only to feel the butt of a rifle smashing his visor. Then the rifle pressed into his neck, Gohl hissed violently as Zaeed began to struggle with him choking the quarian. Trying to knock him out. Yet the feel of the quarian boot in his ribs three times, repeatively? That caused Zaeed to loose grip, and the fist to his face before his own rifle in the jaw made it lost footing. Gohl stood there yanking the rifle away. Gohl proceeded to lunge onto Zaeed punching and beating where he may. Zaeed responded with a fast, hard gut punch that reeled the weaker enemy on his side.

Zaeed knew his chance was short. Rolling toward his gun he felt blindly. Then pulled it up aiming at the quarian as he sensed the scope of the enemy weapon on him. The shots were fired, Zaeed missed, so did the quarian. Both roll behind some wall surfaces before panting and gasping for mind as well air. To regather thoughts. Zaeed felt for his other…

Crap. Zaeed grew pale now realizing he gave his extra grenades to two other people. Jack and Tali. This was bad. That was almost as bad as the barrel on his temple, and the chuckle on the air. "You loose. Zaeed. Stand."

Zaeed winced before slowly standing up, asking, "Going to prolong this, huh?"

"Sure I am. After that stunt?" With a enraged scream, Gohl swung his weapon but that's where Zaeed dropped fast and lunged shoulder hard. The forceful blow sending them both into a railing THEN over the same railing, down. Hard.

Groaning both they look around. Zaeed reached around to feel something. That's the rifle Gohl had… a grin, he stood up before feeling the rifle jerk back and he snagged it feeling Gohl and him in a tug of war. The two screaming and snapping curses before fists. The sound of fist to chin, or helmet, echoed forth. The battle was going less like a sniper battle and just a brutal bout of bare fighting. This continued before the sudden loud clan sound. The two stop dead. Then another such sound. Another.

The last one was the sight of the door blasting into the room along the floor where they were, on a catwalk a little above. Looking over. Zaeed smiled as he saw a familiar silhouette of a certain bald biotic. "Pal? I'd be praying if I were-oof!"

Unable to stop. Gohl roared out as he raised his rifle and smashed into Zaeed's back, then aimed down preparing to fire. That's before his body was wrapped in a biotic field and yanked straight off the blasted catwalk flailing down hard and fast. Rolling painfully on the ground as his body was nearly crushed in a rolling fit. Zaeed sat up and smiled down asking, "What took you so lo-shit!" His head ducking when something heavy flew past him from a biotic toss. "I'm kidding! Jack! Calm down!"

Jack, stormed up there screaming, "You gray haired monkey! You have any idea how much you had me worried?" Grabbing him, she kissed him, hard. The forceful whimper of the mercenary with a bruise here or there, before she then punched him in the gut, and yanked him, shouting, "I was breaking down barriers or bulkheads, whatever, just to get here." The next kiss, she planted on him against the banister. Zaeed giving up trying to talk or hold his bruised sides.

Tali walked in turning lights on, and powering the station. A sigh of relief she admits, "This could have gone worse?"

"Worse?" Garrus reminds, "We were trapped in ice for a while. I think worse is past."

"Right…" Tali saw the humbled madman, asking, "Who were you working for?"

"Mmm." Slowly, he looked up chuckling. "For?"

"Staging the attack on Fletch? Zaeed? With the attack of those things?"

The killer, Gohl. He just groaned as he lays on his side feeling numb mostly. "I didn't have plans for that. I just wanted revenge." A smirk on his visor through the shape of his eyes, he asks, "Do you ever regret being trapped in your suit, Tali?"

"What?" Tali was confused, a little taken.

"I do. Born like this. I hated every race. Our own included. Killing people that live like this. Or better, that live like them. Without suits? Made things so much easier. Then someone came along. Gave me a new reason. Because, they tried to take what was precious to me. The only thing that matters, to me."

Garrus looked at the broken man and whispers, harboringly, "His life?"

"Yes. MY life. A life I nearly never had. A life filled with shame, and disease. Near death." A sigh, Tali said to watch him so Garrus did. The man Gohl asks, "Do you think anything of my life?"

Garrus answered, happily. "No."

"Good. I think the same of yours."

Tali went to the machines checking everything. When she had a good idea of what is wrong, she began to work. "I should have this up and ready soon enough. Zaeed, Jack? Can you two keep an eye on him? I think Garrus should help me get this working."

Zaeed warns, "I'll be happy to watch him, with a bullet."

"Don't kill him. I want to find out if he's telling the truth about just trying to kill you." Though, maybe he was? He was just some mad man that wanted revenge. Took it out on people. Which, considering quarian life was not unheard of? It's never easy. It could be, the life took too much a tole on this one man? In any case? She had the station to work on. Garrus came over, and she started to instruct him on what to do. Soon enough perhaps they'll have everything back under control?

* * *

><p>The Normandy had been busy while the away team worked. At this very moment as it was downtime. Shepard sat in his personal quarters reading reports and more importantly reviewing information from Admiral Hackett. This he was worried about. A batarian prosecuter was being talked to already on behalf of his trial. To think, a Batarian was being hired to lead the accusations on him. A hard sigh, Shepard leaned into his glass of water. Shepard so wished it was something else.<p>

Just then he heard the comm. Joker. "Commander?"

Shepard shot up tossing the datapad. He SO did not want to read this crap today. "Joker? What is it? Something important?"

"Sure is. I need you at the deck. It's a message from the planet, from Tali."

"On it."

Shepard stepped off the elevator just as Legion began to head towards the engineering room. When Legion saw this his brow rose as this was peculiar. Shepard had been in his quarters most the time as they were not leaving this system yet. When Shepard passed Legion in such a hurry? Legion decided to follow him instead. Miranda was also here talking to Jacob when she noticed Shepard running toward the cockpit, and excusing herself while Jacob let her go to go work. Shepard stood behind Joker then asking, "What do you have Joker?"

Joker just opened the communications to Shepard saying, "Okay Tali. Shepard is here."

Legion was there, and he requests, "Is this Tali? We would wish to speak with her."

Shepard just raised a hand over his shoulder, asking, "Tali? What's wrong?"

Garrus had to look over Tali's shoulder the communication had visual, luckily. A concerned look though, "Tali? You mind? I have to see if maybe I can calibrate the frequency for better reception."

"Thanks Garrus. I've got this." Watching Garrus leave. Tali sighed looking at the screen, heck she even looked at Legion a bit nervous now. Tali still had to keep her mind clear. This was important. "Shepard. Things are a lot more complicated than we realized. I don't know how much time we have if the AI is scanning for frequencies."

"The AI? What AI? Geth?" Which, Shepard corrects, "I mean, heretics?" He had to, Legion was right here.

"No. It is something else. Listen Shepard. I need you to go get to the Hunley, we need that ship to evacuate as many survivors off this planet. We're going to do whatever we can to prepare a massive evacuation. It's bad Sheapard. Worse than I expected." In fact, she looked afraid. Her eyes were so worried looking. Even Shepard could see it, and Legion has to be recognizing that look. Tali in thinking that held her visor and gave an exasperated groan. "So much is going off track. Look," Tali, grew her nerve but it was mostly false. She had to look up to do this. "I know it is not the plan we all had. The fact is this could be related to everything that has been happening. Strange Geth being controlled by a unfamiliar AI, a target towards my own people? Once more, that varren is here."

Shepard asks, "That Varren?" A moment to even clarify, "You mean the same strange varren? The one that was on that jungle planet, and you reported back fighting Apex?"

"Yes. The same." Tali, begged Shepard, "Please, I need the Hunley and the crew there to help or we will never make it. I want to evacuate the entire station and all the civilians. It's my only option to do so."

Softly looking down Shepard thought it over. Like he was going to refuse? "Of course. I'll have them back here as fast as I can." Then he called his communicator, "Miranda? Can you come here? I need your help."

"Right away Commander."

"Legion?" Tali, looked worriedly as she rubbed her hands together, a moment? Tali saw Shepard look at her and then nod, leaving to do his work. Legion stepped forward. Then she looked at Joker.

"Sorry." Joker smiled, as he shrugged his shoulders, "I can't really just leave? You know the whole pilot thing?"

"Right. Sorry." Tali sighed though and looked at the screen. Legion tilting his head with her peculiar actions. "I'm scared."

Legion seemed to understand a little. "We know. You show a higher level of stress than before. Have our upgrades proven useful?"

"Actually, yes. They have. Even so? This is way more than I ever expected."

"You will adapt."

"How can you be so sure?" Uncertain herself, she wanted to hear it.

"You always do. Tali. You can not forget. Remember when in the Collector Base? It was your speed and ability to adapt that saved Shepard-Commander."

Tali's head seemed to rise remembering this. "You're right. I did do that."

"It was also your upgraded core design that assisted in the same assault. You were pivotal in ensuring no lives were lost in that conflict. As well it was your voice that stopped the Kaireshi. You have not failed. We are keeping a history."

"Really?" She just, rubbed her arm. Now looking to Garrus. "Legion. There is another thing. Something came up while this mission was going on. I needed to tell you, if I could. Now is probably not the best time though?"

"Whatever it is. We are willing to listen." Legion noticed though her actions. It was apprehensive. Or perhaps she looked a little fearful? It must have been important to her as her actions were common with a number of troubling things in past experiences. Legion narrowed his lense to note then her vision was off screen suddenly, and there was a shout, from Zaeed? All of a sudden there is a loud sound and a bright flash swiftly followed by flames. The last was the fizzling connection. Legion leaned over the chair, and looked to Joker. "Reconnect."

"I can't." Joker already began to try and get the connection . "Whatever that was? It was on their end. It ended the signal."

"We need to get down there."

Joker seemed to try and talk but Legion turned away. Walking towards the starchart where Shepard and Miranda were talking. "Legion?" Shepard saw the geth coming toward him in a rushed manner. "What's wrong?"

"We do not know." Legion stood ridgid even for him. A sudden gesture of his hand to the chart, he then demanded, "We need to go onto the surface. Tali is in danger."

"What?" Shepard was confused. "I know. We're going to get the Hunley to extract them,"

"No, she is in danger now." Looking at the chart, he stepped up to the galaxy map, and said, "We need to go to her now. Something was deeply troubling her. It was not the mission. It was something more personal. We could see it."

Shepard frowned a little as Legion looked at the galaxy map. "Legion. It's okay. We'll be back before long. You know that."

"What if it is a seal breach? She may have obtained a foreighn disease. Perhaps there was a power timeout in her suit and a filter failed, because of an imbalance of my upgrade? Could we have caused this?"

"Legion?" Shepard looked to Miranda shrugging his shoulder. What is going on? Then he said, "Legion, you need to move."

"No!" Legion turned as Shepard reached to his hand. Instead, Legion snatched Shepard's hand as his brow grew aggressive. The moment it happened everything just seemed to stop. There was this pause. Shepard looked at Legion with a sense of confusion. Legion was purely aggressive. Then when that aggression ceased, Legion's flaps swiftly turned up confused. "Shepard-Commander?"

"Legion." Shepard slowly pulled his hand away, as Legion had let go. Then flexing it he asks, "What's wrong?"

"We. We are, afraid."

* * *

><p>Tali…<p>

Tali….

Tali…..

Her head was throbbing, bad. A ring was in her helmet. No, it was her ears. Tali soon moved to then hiss, holding her side. Looking down her eyes grew wide, worried. A unexpected bloody spot, suit ruptures? Tali checked fast and saw a few. Keelah, antibiotics were already administered. Tali groaned as she rolled off her back and then slowly pushed up from the ground. There Tali listened as she can't fully gather her strength, to Zaeed.

"I can't believe it! That rotten psycho just went and did himself in! He had a blasted killswitch, died and took his explosives. Set them off!"

Tali now shook her head. That's what it was? That man, that one that they found with Zaeed. He killed himself to set off explosives. Tali hissed as she held the side of her suit and felt something. Wait. That IS something! "ARGH!" A accidently twist of her hand made it wrench her side. Garrus screamed out for her.

"Tali! Tali? Is that you?"

Garrus, Zaeed and Jack were back on the other side of some the fallen machines and catwalks. Zaeed had called out, Garrus and Jack moved from the explosion and escaped but Tali was by the machine, and when the explosion caused that transmitter to blow? There was no exemption.

Tali cried out, "I'm here!" She stood, looking around. "I'm fine. I think." She lied. She had to. Tali told them, "You need to get to the main control room! Now! We need to get ready for the evacuation, do you understand me?"

Garrus seemed resilent but in no real rebuttal, he spoke, "We'll be able to take care of that just as soon as we get to you."

Jack asks, "Why not let me lift this stuff?"

"Can't, too risky." Zaeed motioned up to the rafters already bent out. "The roof might collapse. We can't really get to her. Tali? You see any other way out? Something like, toppled rubble, or maybe a second doorway?"

Tali looked around and found an exposed duct. A nod, she got down whimpering as her side ached, the object was not too deep but the pain was enough. She was so going to have to be careful. Infection. No, can't waste. Tali said, "I found something. It looks like, I think it's the ventilation." Looking over her shoulder, Tali screamed out, "Just go! I'm going to crawl this shaft out, and when I find a communication buoy, you all had better be with the others."

Jack hit Zaeed, jesting, "Now's not the time to get all sappy! Come on, boss lady has it under control!"

Zaeed was getting a vibe though. Even as Garrus looked at him showing the same look. Even so, Zaeed said, "We'll be there. You just keep yourself safe."

When they left. Garrus whispers under his breath. "She better stay safe."

"Keelah." Tali, started to crawl. Shifting her weight though in such an area stretched her stomach, and each time it caused whatever injury she had to shift. A painful sensation. She had to get to a medical room or something. Even somewhere safer, better lit? Tali had to make sure she's okay. Then as she went it began to grow dreadfully dark. Though then she realized it's not the duct. "No. No-no, no!" She pulled herself to the side and looked, seeing a trail of her blood. "Oh no. Blood loss." She hissed, pulling farther and growling in pain. When she held her side, she felt that jagged bit again. "Oh come on. Ancestors. Tell me this isn't how it happens. I survive assassins on the citadel, nearly loosing my captain and collector attacks. That attack on Haestrom?" Tali then gasps as she felt her head growing fuzzy. "Not this. Not now."

Just then she clunked her helmet on the ground. "Argh. Biotics, they are pain killers. Keelah." Not good. Tali whispers, softly, "Medi-gel could be useful. Shrapnel. Not good idea."

Just then she heard something moving, and looked. When she did, she saw red eyes. Strangely a couple of them up ahead. "Argh." Grabbing for her pistol she tried to aim but the second she did something flew from the shadows and wrapped her arm. A long tongue? "Ahh!" Tali, pulled her arm, and fired a shot. Yet the tongue drew her into the dark corner of the ventilation. Then when she was just inches, pulling with her other arm. This thing's mouth opened widely, and just wrapped over her. A horrid cry of fear from the quarian as the world grew dark.

Nothing but darkness followed.

* * *

><p>Tali was opening her eyes. It was a dark place. Gray rocks and dirt. Strange. Then she hissed angrily and looked up as she was running into the sun the heat burned her skin. A horrid snarl, her small paws clack on the rocks as she ran straight ahead. Suddenly spinning to a halt as there came the mechanized voices of someone behind her. Looking back she saw two men with rocket boots landing off a roof behind her. They were strange looking, wearing odd looking white and black armor, red visor eyes. The symbols on their shoulders were cerberus. One of these troopers screamed out, 'there it is!' and fired, hastily. She turned and ran as fast she could into a dark shadow and just as fast she had, she was somewhere else, farther from there but still it looked similar. It was a facility she was in. Strange. Tali never saw such a place before.<p>

Just then she heard two more voices, below. She trails a red grated walk listening.

"Orders were to capture it alive."

"I know. The Illusive Man sent Commander Williams. Even if that is the case? I bet that thing is long gone."

"Sure, but wait a second." The one saw it, "Shoot! Shoot!" They fired, missed. Tali started running and this time jumped into another dark place, to be another place coming back out. Tali can not even begin to understand what she is seeing. Why she thought like this. Why she's so low to the ground! None of this made any sense! Then she was through the dark to find some one walking ahead with her troops, while Tali snuck behind the rocks to watch. The woman looked familiar.

Tali recognized the woman immediately. It was Ashley! Ashley Williams! Alive!

"Seal off sections 11, 23, and 26. If it has to run we'll blind it out with chopper lights. Try to use searchlights."

"Yes Commander Williams." The troopers disperse all but two. Ashley turned around narrowing her eyes to her two other troops. "If you don't mind me asking? Why is a varren so important?"

A varren? Wait, this is. Tali was INSIDE...

"I don't know. I only know it was spotted here on Haestrom for the past few weeks skulking around our outpost. The Illusive mane wants to know why." Then Williams turned, ordering, "Grenade!"

"What?"

"Grenade, now!" She raised out her hand and without question again the trooper tossed her the grenade. When she threw it. Williams grabbed her rifle and watched to see the explosion go off. When she saw the twitching, sparking mass of metal. Williams snapped, "Follow me!"

Tali slunk down and crawled fast to the other rocks, and closed. Williams kicked the metal thing. It looked like a large metal spider of sorts with claws that clamp and break things, hammer and such in design. The metal thing was strange indeed. Williams then covered her eyes as something tried to detonate in the machine, but it failed to do so. "Shit! You, stay here. Guard it. You, come with me." She ran off shouting, "This is going to be one massive headache. I can see it now."

The guarding trooper grumbled a bit as he looked around but it was not long before something shot him, cloaked. The cloaked thing appeared to be one of those strange spider things. It spun it's head and suddenly started to flash, like the last one did. Tali pulled a paw forward and growled at the strange machines. Then she started to charge as the spark of light went off, surrounding it and the other machine, as well the dead guard. The next Tali knew, she was covered in light and flashed before her eyes a place not like before. This one was lots of metal, and glass. A science room?

"What was that?" The next Tali saw a turian scientist walking over to the downed machine, and kicking the dead trooper. "This should not have happened. A life signature just passed through the rift, but the molecules did not get scrambled?"

A human walked over easing the turian, telling, "Easy Brenor. This is not the life sign. Seems this one was killed by the drone sent to recover the downed one. The living specimen was… varren." The human nods, checking again. "Was being key word. You as well as I know any living material passing through one of the rifts is destroyed on a molecular level."

"I know. I just, I hate seeing a dead body pass through too. Technically the body is alive when it dies especially this close."

"Really." The other scientist asks, confused, "Do you think the machine knows the difference?"

"Argh." Tali soon was floating off the air. She felt different. She felt almost like a cloud of gas just moving in this place. Circling the destroyed machine and the other machine. Tali looked between the two. Seeing the turian stroke his neck and ask, "You think I might be sick? I mean, before the transport. I was talking about that fever Dandy had. I hate to think it's something from the transports."

"I do not know. Better go get checked. Though, Jacohbe reports show no form of life can teleport through. At least no form of life in a physical manner."

The turian seemed to sigh relived. Even so, he warns, "I'm going to check just in case. Even if not from one of these alternate realities? I'm not immune to diseases from this one."

"That's the truth." A smile, the other scientist turned to the work. "We have a lot of orders. I'm still trying to find a good reality with a high level of adamantium or unobtainium. Jacohbe made it clear he wants enough of this stuff to study."

Tali soon flew it felt like toward the one scientist following him. The turian. When this turian made it to the medical ward, he talked to the doctor. It was then that Tali saw the sick man laying on the table. There was a strange looking aura around him. When she saw it. Tali felt, gleeful? Strange. Then she flew into the sick man.

Next Tali knew, she's opening her eyes. Wait, these were not her eyes. The eyes looked differently. Salarian? That's right the sick man was a salarian. Then Tali sat up and stroked her forehead. The medical officer came toward her, but she raised her hand. Tali spoke. The thing was Tali did not hear her voice. She heard a salarian voice, outside, around her. Yet inside her. She heard a darker, deeper strange voice that chilled her true self, hearing it.

"I am fine. Doctor. Really." Pushing off the medical bed, Tali said chipper like. "I just need to go get a little something. You don't mind do you?"

The medical officer smiled and said not at all. Tali now left, and went walking around. It was not long she found the central processing room. Then she looked around finding several guards, workers and engineers. The next she new she walked towards the central controls. Tali felt angry now. Looking at some of the information. Strange. A fist balled at her side, she asks with these voices, "Have you mortals any idea what you're toying with? Who the hell does this Jacohbe think he is, eh?"

"What?" A guard came over, asking, "You okay, you still sick Rei-gyha!"

Tali smashed the guard's head into the control pannel, pulled out his gun and fired it into the face of another guard nearby. Then she fired into the nearest people. It was not long someone shot Tali though and she felt herself almost be 'broken' from herself. She looked back, saw the salarian limply falling down the controls. It was chaos. Though, Tali turned to a dead man and suddenly she dove into his back. The next she was pushing off the ground. A person asking, how she survived that gunshot? Tali's human hands wrapped the man's face, and neck, pulled him to her chest and snapped his neck. The confusion leads to a swift battle with another guard. His screams as she pulled his gun away and started beating him with it laughing strangely enough. Tali fired before she was shot repeatedly but she did not leave this body. Tali was not even caring as her face was being blown apart. Tali just kept shooting.

After everyone else was dead. Tali looked over her body. Her left arm was a stump, her stomach bleeding out profusely. Tali limped toward the controls but then grumbled a little. Tali left her body it feels, to then take a guard. Much better armored. Tali then stood up and began to shoot the controls for the station. Which, locked it down. Tali just smiled. She felt good. Looking back as someone entered the room with their guns drawn.

"He. Like a supernova." She began to fire as she spun around being widdled with bullets. Yet the dream was fading. She felt it was. It is.

Tali jumped up in a cold sweat. Her eyes shaking. She was trembling. Then Tali looked down slowly to her side where blood was no more. There is no sharp pain. Not a sharp bit still lodged in her. Tali stroked the afflicted area to find nothing. Then she sighed relief perhaps she was not in that dangerous dark duct after all? Knocked unconcious and just brought to th-wait, where is here? Tali looked in the dark room. No lights. No nothing.

"You're awake."

Tali's head snapped back. The dark was not empty. Tali asks, "Who are you?" Looking at her arm, she whipped her hand out sending her drone and also the drone for Legion. When the two drones softly float around they found something slowly walking toward her. Tali narrowed her eyes as her drones were circling the varren. That varren. "The varren?"

"Please." It said to her, in her mind. With that voice. That dark, frightening voice. "I believe last I spoke to your commander? I was going by the name, of Shift?"

Tali's eyes look on toward the creature for a time before finally, she whispers to herself. "Keelah."

Note: I am so sorry how long it took. I wish I could say why but I can not. I was not terribly busy. For the most part I'd start a sentence, finish it but then I'd just feel this feeling of some sort and just not continue. Every time this happened I'd not return for some time. It took me the longest to ever write such a chapter and I'm not lying that's something. I love the Mass Effect series. I love the characters, universe and most the story that comes in this tale. So when I found myself with a form of writers block I never even knew existed? I was worried. It has to be because even after what is a year and more, that ME3 ending, the stuff that came from it? Perhaps I'm not fully over it. I won't ever know. My only hope is now that I got through a chapter that perhaps things can be easier! Please, if you have anything to say positive or negative, I can really use the words. Somehow getting even a small new favorite and story alert helped a lot. It really gave me the desire to continue even when I felt like just giving up and that happened a few times. What I really hope is everyone did enjoy the latest chapter. The next one has a very, very good bit of plot, big look into what the deal is with the Apex threat, and best of all the most emotional event yet! Wait until you see the ordeal about to be unleashed I pray it will not be long in the making.


End file.
